The Chronicles of Kuromura
by Arrrbie
Summary: This story tells the tale of Kotori Kuromura, a Konoha Shinobi, and follows her throughout her life as a ninja. Reviews are adored!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha was quiet. Surprisingly so, for it was the Third Great Shinobi war, and many ninjas were planning attacks and getting missions. Many Genin teams felt like they were doing nothing, and were ashamed of what seemed to be low ranked missions. Some felt they were being made a mockery of; they could do more complicated and fierce missions then send messages to and from hidden areas, but it didn't occur to their small, limited minds that sending those messages were helping the war move along. They were honing their skills as Shinobi to help with the war in later years, or perhaps even months. One of those groups that was impatient was Team 14, consisting of the usual two boys and one girl.

The girl had orange hair, although it wasn't as dark as someone like Kushina Uzumaki. It was more like a salmon colour, which earned her the name 'Salmon Head'. Most of the time it was all in good humour, as the girl was lucky enough not to be bullied during her time at the academy, but her twin liked to use it against her when he was upset. It was long, but the girl preferred to keep it up in a bobble, with a small clip keeping the bangs out of her face. Her green eyes were big, filled with flickering confidence and enthusiasm. It depended on what side of the bed she got up on that day, really. Being eleven, the girl had more on her mind than missions, though. She was interested in boys and friends and having a social life, she wasn't so sure about the ninja life she was being dragged into. Although it was merely family 'tradition', Kotori Kuromura didn't find it as interesting and useful as her twin did. Of course, she wore her Konoha sign with pride either way, having it stitched onto the front of her purple dress. The sleeves ended at her wrists, with the ends turning into multiple slits, stopping at her knees. Beneath that, she wore dark leggings, not wanting to expose anything that she shouldn't to the enemy while she kicked their butt. Kotori was definitely not as skilled as her two partners, but she did excel in Taijutsu, or at least that's what their sensei would say. Kotaru would claim he was better though, and the twins would often fight to prove each other wrong. Their sensei, or their team mate, would stop them before anyone got seriously hurt, but everyone knew it was all in good humour. The twins loved each other, and were possibly the closest of the large Kuromura family. Many people thought they were adorable, and Kotori was always amused when Kotaro disapproved of the word 'adorable'.

"I'm awesome! Cool! Slick! Not adorable!" he would claim. It made Kotori giggle just at the thought.

Heading down the street, hands clasped behind her back innocently, Kotori smiled to herself. Team 14 had been out on missions for days without rest. She wanted to do something a bit more exciting… But then she remembered what it was like to relax, to be able to walk around Konoha without being on guard about hiding enemies. She stopped at a fruit stall, picking up a green apple and smiling at the man in charge.

"How much?" she asked, fumbling around in her pouch for a few coins.

"Ten ryo." the man answered, taking her coins and smiled pleasantly as Kotori took a bite out of it, and let out a satisfied 'mmm'. She began to move, but bumped into a girl, not much older than herself. Kotori blinked, quickly apologizing, glancing at the girl's rectangles on her cheeks.

"It's alright." she said, smiling and asked for a dozen apples, looking at Kotori again. Kotori quickly looked down.

"Sorry. But… What's with the rectangles?" she inquired, looking at the girl again.

"Hm? Oh, they're kind of like a family thing." the girl grinned, paying the man, but not taking her eyes off of Kotori, "I'm Rin by the way."

"Oh! Kotori. Kotori Kuromura." she said, shaking the girl's hand. Rin smiled and thought for a moment, staring at Kotori.

"Kuromura… You're Arashi Kuromura's kid, right?" she asked and Kotori nodded, a bashful smile appearing on her lips, "You have the same eyes as him!" Rin remarked cheerily.

Arashi Kuromura was known as the Storm of Konoha. It was more of a play on his name, considering Arashi meant 'storm', but the Jounin was known for his amazing skills using the elements water and lightning. Although he did not have a kenkai genkai that could merge the two together, he displayed great powers on the battlefield and earned him the rank of ANBU squad leader. Kotori was proud to have him as a father, as many people commented on how much she looked like him, and that their smiles were identical. Arashi was a cheery man himself, and was known for his dislike for the war. He preferred small missions, akin to adventures, but as a Shinobi he knew it was his duty to protect Konohagakure, and he would do it until his dying breath.

"You wanna come with me? I need to get some things for my mom, she's wanting to bake an apple pie." Rin offered, looking at Kotori. The girl smiled and nodded eagerly. The two kunoichi headed down the street.

"You're on team 14, right?" Rin asked, looking at Kotori. Kotori was impressed by how much Rin knew about her, but then again team numbers and such were simple knowledge. Despite this, Kotori probably wouldn't be able to tell whose team Rin was in, apart from the fact Minato was her sensei. Even then, that was a guess at most.

"Yup! With Kotaro Kuromura and Tsubasa Fukui!" Kotori answered, adding on quickly, "With Kimi-sensei!"

Rin giggled, "I'm sure he goes crazy when you call him that!"

Kimihiro Kurosawa. A well respected Jounin of Konoha, famed for his strict training routines. Any sane person would have said that whoever had him as a sensei got the short end of the stick. Kotori agreed, for sometimes she became physically sick from his gruelling exercises, but deep down she knew it was for the best. The only one in their team that seemed to take them on with delight was Tsubasa, but he was almost always a confident and competitive boy, making everything into a competition that he had a chance to win.

"Kinda." Kotori giggled, "I just don't say it around him." she said and the pair walked into a small corner shop.

"I just need to get a pan for the pie." Rin explained and headed down one of the mere three isles. Kotori followed idly, taking another bite of the apple. She gazed at the sweets, smiling to herself.

"Rin-chan!"

The obnoxious voice rang in Kotori's ears and she looked round at a black haired boy. Her immediate thought was Uchiha, but that's all she ever thought when seeing a person with black hair. More often than not the girl was right, too.

"Obito!" Rin smiled, turning on her heel, smiling as the boy approached.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything today." Obito smiled bashfully despite his assertive tone. He then noticed Kotori and blinked before holding out his hand, "Obito Uchiha!"

"Kotori Kuromura!" she said back, shaking the boy's hand. Was he part of Rin's team? At least she was right about him being an Uchiha.

"Well I was actually just getting my mom stuff for baking an apple pie…. You can come round and have some when it's ready, if you like!" Rin offered, looking at Kotori, "You too! I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"That sounds great, Rin!" Obito smiled, "Want me to help getting you anything?"

He seemed oddly persistent about hanging around with Rin. The girl nodded, giggling a little and asked if he could find a circular pan to bake the pie in. Obito eagerly set off to find what Rin was looking for and she smiled, watching him go before looking at Kotori.

"He's always like that. So confident." she remarked and Kotori smiled, nodding. She watched Rin, noticing a soft sigh escape the dark haired girl.

"You might be able to meet Kakashi, too."

Now Kakashi was someone Kotori knew about. Son of the White Fang of Konoha. She didn't see him around often, but she knew that apparently he looked like his father and hid the lower half of his face. Kotori was also told the story of how Kakashi's father disgraced Konoha and himself… Her mother spoke badly of him from then onward, although Arashi felt he did the right thing. Then they would argue, but Arashi always finished the fight by asking her if she would either continue the mission or save him from danger, or one of her children. Either she would grow silent and change the subject, or say that they were all powerful enough to get themselves out of trouble. Kotori knew that that meant her mother, Yoshiko Kuromura, would save her family and abort the mission. Although her mother had quit being a ninja to look after the large family(Kotori had six siblings, including Kotaro), she was strong kunoichi in her time and Kotori aimed to be like her one day. Perhaps minus the amount of children.

"Yeah, maybe." Kotori commented, so Rin didn't think she was ignoring her. The two looked round when Obito returned with several pans and Rin sighed.

"Not really what I was looking for." she said, but smiled all the same so she wouldn't discourage the Uchiha boy.

"I think what you're looking for is this." a calm, bored voice spoke up from behind Obito and the dark haired ninja stood aside to reveal none other than Kakashi Hatake. He was holding up the correct size of pan and Rin smiled wider.

"Right! Thanks, Kakashi." she said sweetly, taking it from him. Kakashi just nodded and looked at Obito.

"Perhaps if you paid attention to the labels instead of just taking any you could to please Rin, she would have gotten it quicker."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have been eavesdropping on what she wanted!" Obito yelled back, putting the things back on the shelf. Kakashi ignored him and looked at Kotori, who frowned at him. He seemed like a jerk.

"Kakashi, this is Kotori Kuromura." Rin introduced, "She's part of team 14."

"With your twin and Fukui." Kakashi concluded and Kotori nodded, holding out a hand to shake. Kakashi kept his hands in his pockets and Kotori frowned, putting her hand back to her side. Rin's smile deteriorated.

"I was just saying to Obito and Kotori that they could come by for some apple pie once it was done." Rin said, not wanting to kill the conversation, "Would you like to, too?"

"Not really." Kakashi answered, looking at his team mate, and hesitated, "I don't know." he concluded.

"Well, come by if you ever want to." Rin offered and went off to pay for the pan. Kotori smiled at Rin as she left, and looked at Kakashi and Obito.

"You think you're soooo cool." Obito grunted, glaring at Kakashi, "I was gonna pick that pan next, y'know."

Kakashi stared at him, then turned, looking at Kotori before walking past her. Kotori frowned and watched him leave the shop and then looked at Obito, who seemed to be filled with rage and jealousy at Kakashi.

"That jerk! Kakashi's always just so… Cool!" Obito snorted, and Kotori noticed he wasn't just ranting to no one, he was talking to her, "I know he's an awesome ninja, and he's stronger than me! But can't he just get off his high horse for once?" Obito sighed heavily, looking at Kotori. She smiled hesitantly.

"He… Does seem like a jerk." she commented, albeit unhelpfully. Obito just smiled though, glad someone was agreeing with him.

"Right. Well, I'll see you later at Rin's." Obito grinned and waved, running out the shop, "I gotta go train!"

Rin walked back over to Kotori and smiled. The pair walked outside and Rin told Kotori her address before walking down the street and Kotori headed down a different path, throwing her finished apple in a nearby bin. The sun was getting lower, but it wasn't low enough to create the image of harmonious colours that Kotori gazed at every day until the sun set. At least she had plans for this evening… And no annoying Kotaro to bother her.

"Hey, Kotori! Kotori!"

Or not. Despite being twins, Kotaro enjoyed calling Kotori with no suffixes, indicating that he thought she was younger. She stopped and turned to look at her twin, smiling. He jumped up from the tall wall he was running on, the sun reflecting off of his headband. His headband forced bangs to appear on either side, his hair otherwise spiked to the right side, and slightly forward. Although twins, Kotaro's hair was like his father's; light brown. He wore a khaki coloured jacket, with the zip going horizontal and ending at the end of his right collarbone, where there was a large collar surrounding his neck all the way to the other side. The jacket's sleeves were cut off, exposing red sleeves that spaced out near at his hands, revealing only his fingers. His trousers were black and ended at his ankles, showing his black sandals.

"Kotori, where ya been?" he asked, landing in front of her, "I've been wanting to train with you!""I was just with a new friend." Kotori answered, walking down the street, "Rin.""Rin?" Kotaro repeated, staring at Kotori, "You mean the Rin that's on Kakashi Hatake's team?" he demanded and the girl nodded. He flailed, grabbing Kotori by the shoulders dramatically and made her look at him, "Are you serious? I've wanted to fight that white haired brat for ages!"

"Well I'm going to Rin's house later…" Kotori trailed off, but then she thought better of telling him. But it was too late.

"We'll ask mom, and see if we can go!""We're better off asking dad." Kotori said, looking at her brother as they continued walking, "He'd let us."

"Eh, dad left for a mission this afternoon." Kotaro mumbled, "So we need to ask mom." but suddenly the boy grinned and looked at Kotori, "But don't worry! I'll charm her into letting us go!"

Kotori stared at her brother before waving a hand in his face idly, walking on faster, "Whatever you say, brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

As the day got later, Kotori walked onto her family's land. It was near the Hokage heads, which, on the hottest days of Summer, would shield the Kuromura home from the burning sun. Their land was quite large, but could not be compared to those like the Nara clan. She moved through to the kitchen, smiling as she sent a playful salute to her mother.

"Mom, can I please go to a friend's house soon?" she asked, "her mom's making apple pie and said I could go!""Me too!" Kotaro interrupted, grinning as he jumped onto the window sill of an open window and Yoshiko frowned, drying her hands.

"Are you sure she won't mind? Who is this friend?"

"Rin! From Team Minato?" Kotori answered, swinging her legs as she sat on a chair. Yoshiko frowned, looking at Kotori. It was that sort of look that parents gave their children when they were disappointed, but didn't want to take control of their lives. Kotori noticed she got this look often from her mother.

"Right." was all she said, nodding and looked back down at the meal she was preparing, "Will you want dinner?"

"Probably not." Kotaro grinned, not taking any notice of Yoshiko's look. Kotori frowned, feeling a tad guilty. It wasn't her fault Kakashi's father was a disgrace, and it didn't Kakashi was going to have an effect on her. Kotori didn't even know if Kakashi was going to be there, and if he was, she would most likely ignore him. Her first impression was not a good one. Before Kotori could say anything, Kotaro yelped as someone grabbing him around the waist, dragging him back outside. A girly laugh was heard and Yoshiko sighed, glaring outside.

"Jin! I told you not to do that to your brother!"

Kotori ran outside, grinning to see her older sister, Jin, holding her twin upside down. Kotaro yelled and kicked, frustrated that he would allow a Chuunin to sneak up on him like that. Jin was someone Kotori also admired in her family; she was confident, if not a bit loud, and was as tough as any guy Kotori had ever met. Her brown hair was cut short, apart from two strands that ended at her shoulders, while the rest was layered. Her outfit had a more Chinese feel to it, with a fishnet top exposed at the collar bone. She wore a turquoise waist-coat like top, with matching trousers that ended at the knee. From there down were knee length black sandals.

"It's not my fault baby brother's deaf!" she giggled, letting him fall onto the soft grass. Even so, he groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up.

"I told you, I'm not deaf!"

"Oh, just dumb?" Jin winked at her and grinned at Kotori, opening her arms up for a hug. Kotori was always happy to give her big sister a hug, especially since she had the strength to haul her up and spin her in the air. Kotori squealed, laughing out loud as she fell to the ground with Jin, nearly flattening Kotaro.

"Be careful!" Yoshiko sighed, looking at Jin, "Have you seen Manabu?"

"Hm?" Jin sat up, rubbing her cheek, "He said something about staying at the hospital… To improve his skills."

Manabu was their seventeen year old brother. He was a soft-spoken boy, preferring to avoid conflict. Even so, he earned his ninja headband and moved onto the area of medicine. He was a fairly competent boy, but knew he had much more to learn. It terrified Kotori to think that soon he would be going out to the battlefield to heal his fellow ninja.

"Well, I'll take up some dinner for him later." Jin compromised, getting to her feet. Yoshiko huffed and got back to making dinner, while Kotaro helped Kotori up.

"We're heading out to get apple pie." Kotaro said proudly and Jin frowned down at him.

"What? That's so unfair! Why can't I come?"

"Because you don't know Rin!" Kotaro stuck his tongue out at Jin, who pouted.

"Keep that tongue out any longer and I'll rip it off!" she threatened, forcing Kotaro to hastily conceal his tongue once more. Kotori and Kotaro said their goodbyes and Yoshiko put her head through the window.

"Remember to bring something for them!" she called after the twins, and Kotaro groaned.

"You can pay for it!""If Rin finds out you paid for it, she'll be impressed." Kotori said immediately, looking at Kotaro. She wasn't willing to pay for a small gift unless she absolutely had to. Kotaro hesitated, his cheeks going red. Kotori smirked and Kotaro huffed, giving in.

The two quickly bought a small jar of honey, decorated with small butterflies and colourful ribbon to keep the lid closed. They made their way to Rin's home, which wasn't as large as theirs, but it was understandable. Rin's family wasn't as big as theirs, as she was an only child with her mother and father, although it turned out her father was out in the battlefield with Arashi. Their offering of honey was appreciated and Rin introduced her mother, who seemed as kind and gentle as Rin. They also looked similar, with the same coloured hair and rectangles on their cheeks, but her mother's hair was longer.

"It's so nice to see Rin making new friends." the woman commented, putting the honey away, "The apple pie is almost done.""Yes!" Kotaro pumped his fist into the air, grinning and looked at Rin, who was setting out plates, "Oh hey, y'know, I got that honey with my own money.""Oh? Well, thanks." Rin smiled and Kotaro grinned, glad he was getting somewhere with her. Rin looked round as someone knocked on the door and quickly ran to get it, and Kotaro rubbed the back of his head.

"So, are you both related to Arashi?" Rin's mother asked, smiling.

"Yeah!" Kotaro grinned, "How d'you know?" he asked, rubbing his nose.

"Well, you have his eyes." she gestured to Kotori, "And you have his facial features. Rin's father is one of his best friends, you know." she smiled, taking the apple pie out of the oven. The smell made Kotori's senses go crazy, and she smiled to herself. The scent warmed her heart. Rin and Obito came through into the kitchen, and Obito greeted Rin's mother happily. They got out the plates and Rin frowned, looking out the window again.

"I'm sure he's just late, Rin." her mother put a hand on the girl's shoulder, and it took Kotori a moment to realise she was talking about Kakashi. Kotaro frowned.

"We don't need him to have fun!" Kotaro smiled at Rin, but she only gave a half hearted smile back. Kotaro frowned, but then Obito burst between them, grinning.

"Kotaro's right, Rin! We can have fun on our own!" he smiled, "We can eat and play a few games, right?" he asked, looking up at Rin's mother. She smiled and nodded quickly, glad these boys were so happy and eager to make her daughter cheerful. Rin smiled a little more and helped her mother set out a piece of pie for everyone, and luckily her mother could have one herself.

"I'll leave you kids alone, alright?" she smiled, taking her piece and moved to a different room, silently closing the door.

"Your mom's so nice." Kotaro commented, chewing a bit of his pie before continuing, "Our mom's really grouchy a lot. She prefers rules to being _nice_." he snorted and Rin giggled. Obito shrugged.

"At last your dad's awesome. The Storm of Konoha, I wish my dad had a title that cool." Obito frowned, and the four made their way to Rin's small garden, sitting on the porch, "I'll get a title like that when I'm older!" he grinned.

"Oh yeah? Will that be before or after you get your Sharingan?" Kotaro grinned and Obito glared, but then smirked, seeing the childish mockery spark in the boy's eyes. The Uchiha stood up, pointing at Kotaro.

"Once I beat Kakashi, I'll beat you next!" he claimed and Kotaro laughed, getting to his feet.

"Why not try and beat me now?" he challenged and Obito laughed a little, but before he could reply, there was a familiar voice.

"I'd like to see you try and beat me."

The group looked round and, standing on the fence that surrounded Rin's house, was the white haired ninja.

"Kakashi!" Rin smiled, getting up, "You came! We have a bit of pie left for you." she went into the house to get it, and Kakashi jumped down to land beside Kotaro and Obito. Obito snorted, grinning at Kakashi. He wouldn't let this guy ruin his mood!

"you'll see, Hatake!" he cried, "You may be stronger than me, and more well known through Konoha, but I'll fight you and I'll win!"

"Why not try now?" Kakashi asked, taking the plate from Rin as she returned. He seemed extremely confident and Kotori put her plate down, interested to see what would happen. Rin sighed and looked at Kotori, who looked at her and shrugged slightly. They both looked back at Kakashi and Obito, who seemed more than eager to prove his stuff, especially in front of Rin.

"Don't take this too seriously, okay guys?" Rin asked, "I wanted this to be fun!"

"We will have fun." Obito grinned. The two boys walked to the middle of the garden, Kakashi keeping the same stoic expression, or at least that's what Kotori expected him to do beneath his mask.

"What're the rules?" Obito asked, "I know how you just love following them."

"Rin can be the judge to see who wins. Anything goes." Kakashi stated, "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get anywhere."

Obito narrowed his eyes and took out a kunai, flipping it in the air and catching it, his other hand pulling his goggles over his eyes. Obito smirked at Kakashi, lunging at him quickly, almost too fast too see, but Kakashi grabbed his clenched fist that was going to punch him and inched his head to the right to dodge the oncoming kunai. Obito grit his teeth and aimed to kick Kakashi, but was too slow and Kakashi grabbed his foot, spinning him round and throwing him to the ground. Kakashi moved back, staring down at Obito, who then threw the kunai at the white haired boy. Kakashi dodged easily, but Obito had just used it as a distraction, running at Kakashi with another kunai in his hand. He leapt into the air and aimed to stab Kakashi again, but he stepped to the side, grabbing Obito by the arm and shoulder, twisting the hand behind the boy's back. Obito grunted and glared over his shoulder, aiming to kick Kakashi between the legs, but he slammed his thighs together before anything could happen and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Ugh, a clone." Obito fixed his goggles, looking round. Not left. Not right. Not behind. Where the heck was he?

Rin smiled, "Kakashi's so good at this…" she commented and Kotori crossed her legs, looking at Rin as she continued, "Obito always challenges him… It kind of sucks, but what can you do? Boys are silly sometimes.""Am I silly?" Kotaro questioned, peeking between the girls' shoulders and Kotori frowned, shoving him back with her shoulder.

"Yes!" she said loudly, making Obito look round.

"Never let your guard down." Kakashi's voice was heard from above and the boy dove from a tall tree, and Obito looked up, his eyes widening. He aimed to throw a kunai at him, but it missed and Kakashi landed on him, or at least that's what he thought. Instead, Obito changed into a smashed log with a puff of smoke. Kakashi looked up, glaring and took out a kunai. Rin was tense, Kotori could see it.

"This is boring." Kotaro sighed, sitting on Rin's other side, "I wanna fight next!"

"Fine." Kakashi said flatly, spinning round to look at him. He stayed still for a moment, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, anyone want more apple pie?" Rin's mother came out and smiled sweetly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know there was enough for a second pie!" Rin smiled, turning to her mother. But there was a 'swish' and she spun round to see Kakashi throwing a kunai at her mother! She gasped, moving to get up, but it was too late and it whizzed past Kotaro's cheek, crating a small, thin cut. Rin's mother moved, but it cut her and she laughed, turning back into Obito.

"How the heck did you see through that?" Obito asked, looking at his cut, frowning a little.

"I couldn't smell an apple pie cooking when I arrived, and an apple pie takes longer to cook than the time I've been here." he claimed and Rin smiled a little, letting out a big sigh of relief.

"Hey, you cut me!" Kotaro stood up, glaring at Kakashi, but he was moving to sit down already, "What happened to our fight?"

"I don't want to listen to you."

"What the hell! What kind of reason is that? You should accept a challenge when you get one!" Kotaro glared, and Obito grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'll accept it!"

"Obito, please, can't you sit still for a few seconds?" Rin asked, but she was ignored for the moment and Kotori sighed.

"Kotaro, don't waste your time! You'll ruin this pretty garden!" Kotori glared, but she was also ignored and sighed, shoulders sagging, "I'm really sorry in advance for any damage he does." she muttered and Rin laughed a little.

"It'll be okay."

"I dunno, this is Kotaro we're talking about…" Kotori added under her breath, watching.

Kotaro smirked and nodded, shrugging Obito off and backed up. Obito grinned and fixed his goggles again. Kotaro took out three shuriken, smirking and backed up a bit more. The air was tense.

And then one moved.

Obito ran at Kotaro, throwing kunai at the boy, forcing him to use his shuriken to deflect the weapons. Jumping over the colliding weapons, Obito flipped and made handsigns as he spun in the air.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Kotaro's eyes widen as the fiery blaze escaped from Obito's mouth, and the boy barely managed to jump out of the way. As Obito landed on the smouldered ground, Kotaro made handsigns and smirked.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Drive!" he cried as lightning gathered in his hand, uncontrollably sparking along his arm and around him. He ran at Obito with surprising speed, which he must have kept hidden from his opponent, and rammed his fist into Obito's stomach. The lightning ignited around the boy, and he yelled in surprise. Rin stood up quickly, watching as Kotaro drove her teammate into the fence, breaking through it. Kotaro stopped moving, but Obito's body continued on, rolling along the ground.

"Obito!" Rin cried, running through the gap Kotaro had created. The lightning disappeared and Kotaro winced, looking down at his left arm; it was scarred and red. He gripped it with his free hand, looking at Rin as she ran past him and Kotori cursed.

"he's such an idiot." she mumbled, although only Kakashi was there to hear, and he didn't comment. He was staring at Kotaro's arm, frowning underneath his mask. That seemed like a high ranked move, and he had managed it… Despite getting injuries. Kotori ran over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look what you did to their fence? Are you crazy, Kotaro? Are you even listening to me? Mom's going to be so pissed! And look at your arm, you're hurt! It's almost completely useless! Look at Obito, he'll probably need to get checked in hospital! Kimi-sensei's gonna be involved in this.""Minato-sensei probably will be, too." Kakashi added, standing beside them. Kotaro glared at him and then looked at Kotori.

"I'm going home." he said, walking through the gap in the fence and hesitated, looking at Rin, who looked round at him sadly before looking back at Obito, rolling him onto his back. Frowning, Kotaro narrowed his eyes and walked down the street, still holding his wound.

"He's just upset Rin didn't jump for joy when he injured Obito…" she frowned and glanced at Kakashi, hesitating. He didn't seem to care much about his teammate's health.

"Aren't you worried?" she questioned and Kakashi shook his head.

"He's a shinobi. He can handle a little hit."

Kotori frowned, looking back at Obito, watching as some people gathered to help him to the hospital. He was unconscious. He was electrocuted pretty badly… Surely Kakashi had some concern, even if he didn't show it. No one could be that heartless.

"Are you going with them to the hospital?"

"No." Kakashi looked at her, possibly the first time that Kotori could recall, and she frowned at him, but said nothing to try and sway him. He turned and started to walk off, leaving Kotori to deal with Rin's upset mother about the fence, and she them accompanied Rin and the kind strangers to the hospital with Obito. Hopefully she would find Kotaro there dealing with his own wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital was near silent, with people scribbling in information onto sheets at the reception desk interrupting the stillness. There were no injured souls waiting to be treated, so the group quickly told the receptionist about their problem. She called a doctor immediately and moments later two appeared, and Kotori noticed one was Manabu, her older brother. His smoothed brown hair lay flat against his forehead as he quickly listened to Rin's story, all the while helping Obito be moved onto a gurney. Kotori frowned when Manabu ignored her, but then noticed there was something odd about it… There were two of him! Clones? Did he send them down?

"I'm sorry, but I can only allow two people at most to come." a clone explained, looking at the group and they nodded.

"We'll stay here. We just wanted to help get him here." one spoke for the group, but none seemed to argue and he nodded. The clones quickly moved down the hall, Rin coming with them.

"Kotori, are you coming too?" he called and Kotori frowned before shaking her head.

"I'll catch up!" she called after them, but they disappeared round a corner and Kotori sighed softly, hoping he heard. Looking at the receptionist, she walked over, going onto her tip-toes and leaning on the desk.

"Hey, sorry… Can you tell me if Kotaro Kuromura came in at all?" she asked as politely as possible, although her mind was itching to know. With every move the receptionist did, typing his name into her computer, Kotori wanted her to hurry up. Surely she hadn't had that many people, she could just _remember_ if a boy came in.

"Nope, sorry." she answered, frowning at the girl, "What's wrong with him?"

"He, uh… Has a hurt arm." Kotori answered, "Thank you." she added quickly before walking off. Should she go to Obito, Manabu and Rin? No, that would be rude… She wasn't close to Obito, Rin had all the information, and Manabu knew enough about Kotaro to know what to do. She clenched her fists. Kotaro. How could one boy be so stupid…She glared at the ground, looking up when she heard footsteps, distracting her from her thoughts. She frowned, seeing Jin, who was smiling at first at the sight of her youngest sister, but her smile disappeared when she noticed Kotori's sad eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kotaro." she answered, "He's gotten all grumpy and he's injured… But he didn't come to hospital."

"Did he say he was going home?" Jin asked and Kotori nodded, making Jin sigh, "Great! He's not there."

"What?" Kotori yelled, turning to face her sister properly. She put her hands on her hips, walking over to Kotori.

"You should know, whenever someone says 'I'm going home' when they're upset, they're not really." Jin snickered, "Trust me, I've done it enough times to know. Come on, he's probably in some sort of forest. Maybe the training grounds."

Kotori followed Jin at a run quickly, and the two jumped onto the roofs of houses to see Kotaro better.

Kotaro sat down in the clearing, staring at his arm. It stung like hell, but it wasn't the pain that was getting to him. It was the control. It was unbearable. The lightning went everywhere, when really it should be all concentrated into one little ball… Narrowing his eyes slightly, he looked away and up at the sky. It was dark now, and Yoshiko would be worried. Good. Kotaro was too angry to think rationally, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. With his training. Usually he was a cheery boy, he knew that, but when he was angry at someone, people knew. He had that air around him that people would try to avoid, simply because they wouldn't want to get in his way. He let out a heavy sigh and got to his feet, concentrating. He could do this. He could make this work. He had to. He was a powerful boy, he wasn't delusional… He was powerful guy like Kakashi, like his father. Like his own father. He grit his teeth, clenching his fist and concentrated hard, watching as lightning sparked around his fist and up his arm. It burnt his skin and he winced, closing his eyes tightly before running at a tree full force, letting out a loud battle cry as he punched the bark, breaking the wood and he watched as the lightning sparked around the tree, the lightning strong enough to break through a branch. He winced as it fell near by and he backed up, watching the lightning as the tree became engulfed by it before exploding.

Did that really just happen?

Kotaro could fell the corners of his lips lifting. Watching that tree explode was like weights coming off his shoulders. If he could do that, even without concentrating the chakra into one little ball, Just think what it'd be like with the jutsu perfected! But then he winced, pain running up his arm and he looked down, staring at it. He was bleeding now, and the scars were quite wild, going in all sorts of directions. Closing his eyes, he started to move out of the forest, heading along the training area and back to into the village, but two people jumped in front of him.

"Kotaro! What the hell have you done?" Jin demanded, glaring down at him.

The hospital was as quiet and slow as before, and Kotori felt uncomfortable. Sitting in a small room with Jin, Kotaro and Manabu was odd, especially considering the silence. Manabu frowned, not wanting to scold his brother, but at the same time he was amazed at his lack of responsibility.

"Kimihiro-sensei wants to talk to you." Manabu finally said, "And I think Minato-sensei does too."

"I don't want to speak to them!" Kotaro frowned, but Manabu shook his head, straightening up after he had bandaged his arm.

"You have to. You're lucky mom isn't coming up to see you." Manabu added, opening the door and leaving. Jin followed and Kotori frowned, looking at Kotaro.

"What happened in the training grounds?" she asked, sitting next to him. He sighed heavily, then grinned at Kotori.

"I made a tree explode!" he exclaimed and Kotori stared. How did he change from one emotion to another so quickly?

"You did?" she asked, "How? With the Lightning Drive? Kotaro, you know you don't have enough control to do that!"

"But I did! I got the tree!" Kotaro yelled back, "Maybe I just have to be angry to make it work!" he added, thinking carefully. Kotori shook her head.

"Kimi-sensei won't want you doing it again!" she hissed and the twins looked round when the door opened. Kimihiro-sensei was there, standing tall at 6ft and glared down at Kotaro with dark eyes. He walked in, his black hair hidden by his bandana-styled headband. He glared down at Kotaro, making the boy look down at his feet.

"I'd appreciate it if you called me Kimihiro, Kotori." he stated flatly, putting his hands in his pockets and looked round as Minato walked in. Kotori looked up at the blonde man, frowning a little.

"Kotaro, I told you not to do anything stupid with that jutsu. You're not ready to control it yet." Kimihiro started, "I understand you like to train, but I only want you to train with me when using that jutsu… But in the mean time, unless I say so, you are not allowed to use it."

"What?" Kotaro hollered, glaring at his sensei, "You can't stop me from using it!"

"If you want your arm to keep on working, you will not use it until I say you're ready!" he stated, and Minato stepped forward.

"If it helps any, perhaps Kakashi and Kotaro can train together. Kakashi is of lightning affinity, like Kotaro, and it'd help them both a great deal."

"Thank you, Minato, but I think it'd be safer for Kotaro, and everyone else, if he didn't use it at all."

Minato sighed and nodded, opening the door and walked out. Kimihiro took a last glance at the twins before leaving after his fellow Jounin.

"I'm going." Kotaro growled, getting off the bed and walked into the hall. He looked round, watching Minato and Kimihiro stop to talk to an adult that was at the door to Obito's room, probably his father, and they looked round at Kotaro as they walked by. It took Kotori a moment to notice Obito was grinning and waving through the open door.

"'Till next time, yeah?" the Uchiha called, but the door was quickly shut by his father. Kotaro smirked a little, nodding before Obito's faced disappeared and Kotaro looked at Kotori.

"Let's go."

"Right!" Jin grinned, walking up behind the two, Manabu tailing behind. She ruffled Kotaro's hair before the siblings made their way out of the hospital, ready to sleep.

The next morning was a loud one. Yoshiko was infuriated with Kotaro, and despite his reasoning that he was training, she was even more upset that he broke the fence and that she had to pay for repairs. So as punishment, he would fix the fence and apologize to Obito and Rin and her mother. He wasn't too pleased with this, considering Obito seemed absolutely fine with the turn of events, despite being kept in hospital.

That afternoon, Kotori made cookies. Sadly, they turned out severely burnt, so she went out and quickly bought some instead before heading to hospital to visit Obito. She hardly knew him, but she might as well see if he was okay, considering she was there when Kotaro hurt him.

Heading through the front door, she asked if she could go visit and went down the hall, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Kotori opened the door and smiled a little. Obito was covered in bandages. Who knew lightning jutsu could do so much damage. But he was also asleep, which made Kotori wonder who allowed her to enter. She walked over to the bedside table, putting the plate down by the get well cards and turned to look at Obito. It was then she noticed another figure in the room, standing by the window. Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know…"

"But you heard me say 'come in', didn't you? You must have known someone else was here."

Kotori frowned, narrowing her eyes a little at him. She looked back down at Obito.

"You don't have to be such a jerk." she commented.

"I'm _not_. I'm just saying, you should be able to remember people's voices and put them to a face." Kakashi countered. Kotori knew he had a point, but she felt like being immature. She felt like winning this argument against him.

"Yeah well, maybe if you talked more I would've known it was you." she said. Good job Kotori! Great comeback, that'll _sure _put him in his place. Ugh. Never mind, she was just getting warmed up.

"I don't need to talk to the likes of you." he said back, "Mere genin… What age are you?"

"Eleven." she glared, "And I am not below you! We're both ninjas, we're equals as far as I'm concerned!"_ Except you could whoop my butt any time, _she added mentally.

"Confidence only gets you so far." Kakashi said back, walking over to the other side of the bed, "You have to have the skills to back it up. And as far as I am concerned, you don't."

"You've never seen me train! You-"

"Don't be stupid." he crossed his arms, "I've seen your whole team train dozens of times, you just haven't noticed me. Minato-sensei also tells us of your progress, to encourage Rin and Obito. For some reason he speaks highly of you."

"Jeez, how's the weather up on that high horse?" Kotori barked and Kakashi seemed to be thinking of a retort, but Obito coughed and opened his eyes a little.

"Hey Kakashi, you came to see me." he grinned, "Checkin' up on the competition?"

"Minato-sensei said I should come by." he answered bluntly, "Rin will be coming by later tonight." Kakashi moved to leave, and Obito laughed a little.

"Kotori?" he blinked, then grinned, "Hey!"

"I just came to give you these…" she gestured to the cookies, "If you're allowed to eat them…"

"Oh wow, I hope I am! They smell great." Obito's cheerful voice made Kotori smile.

"I should get going.. I need to meat up with Kimi-sensei and Sanjirou." she backed up, heading out the door. She passed Kakashi, frowning at him. He just stared back at her, not showing any major emotion. How could he with that dumb mask? Oh well, she could just forget about him. She walked down the corridor and outside, stretching her hands over her head before walking to the training grounds.

She could see Kimihiro waiting there with her partner, Sanjirou. She smiled, waving at them and Sanjirou waved back. He had thick rimmed glasses, with his headband wrapped proudly around his right thigh. He wore dark blue trousers, flared out at the ankles and a matching coat, with the oversized collars turned over. His hair was a rare colour, as it wasn't black, but a very dark purple. He would claim 'plum' of course as purple was a favourite of the girls, not boys. Around his waist was a thick belt, and on his back rested a large scroll, with smaller scrolls on his hips.

"Where's Kotaro?""He's resting his arm." Kimihiro answered and Sanjirou nodded, letting his sensei continue, "I have decided that you are both going to train with Team Minato."

They turned to see Minato walking up with Rin and Kakashi. Rin smiled and waved at Kotori, who smiled and waved back.

"We've decided that Kakashi will fight Kotori, and Sanjirou will train with Rin." Minato spoke, crossing his arms and smiling at them, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will! Me!" Sanjirou grinned, looking at Rin, who smiled a little, although her eyes flickered with a hint of nervousness, "Wait, who's gonna judge?"

"I will." Minato spoke before Kimihiro could. Kotori let out a small sigh of relief, walking off to the side so Rin and Sanjirou could get the whole space. Kimihiro would most likely leave them until one fainted, while Minato seemed like a much fairer sensei. It wasn't fair; Kakashi seemed like he would get along much better with her sensei… Oh well.

"Heh. Let's do this!" Sanjirou grinned, "Hey! Sensei! Can you buy me a bowl of ramen if I win?"

"No."

"Aw man." Sanjirou looked at Rin, smirking, "Well, whatever. I'll just play anyway." he grinned, "Let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

The fight between Rin and Tsubasa was short. Rin was a medic-nin and, although powerful in her own way, couldn't hold her own against Tsubasa, who was very intent in fighting with all his might. First, he used close-ranged weapons, punching and kicking. Rin seemed to hold her own against him and caught on quickly. He was testing her to see what she was best at, and then use it against her. Kotori and Kakashi watched at the sidelines, along with their senseis. Kimihiro had a knowing smirk and Minato noticed. He looked concerned for his student, but said nothing.

"Let's heat things up a little." Tsubasa warned, taking out the biggest scroll from his belt. Rin blinked, staring and prepared for the worst, taking out a kunai to deflect any weapons the scroll might create. He bit his thumb quickly, letting the blood drip over the top before spreading the scroll out in front of him, running the blood along the intricate kanji and signs that were drawn on. Smirking, he threw it into the air and made handsigns.

"Summoning Fire Style: Puppet of Eternal Flame!"

There was a puff of smoke and Rin covered her mouth quickly; it was thicker than a usual smoke bomb… Once the smoke cleared, her eyes widened; in front of her was a huge, dark… _Thing_. She wasn't sure what she was facing, but then it occurred to her that it was a puppet. It was covered from its head to its feet with a tough looking material, similar to a poncho. She could see fingers peeking from underneath the fabric. Rin narrowed her eyes. Judging by the name, it must be fire based… So perhaps the cover was fire-proof. Water-based jutsus would work best, and she jumped back as Tsubasa moved the puppet with chakra strings. He kept his eye on Rin, the large puppet swaying in the air, its black 'hair' hanging over its face. Its face was based off of a boar, with tusks poking out from each side of its 'mouth'.

"Did he make that by himself?" Minato asked, glancing at Kimihiro. The man shook his head.

"His father helped him." he answered and Minato looked back at the fight, just in time to see the puppet blasting fire out of its mouth. Minato blinked and Kotori smiled a little. Out of all of them, Tsubasa probably had the best chakra control and the most so far, and he knew how to use it to his advantage. Rin barely managed to dodge, dropping to one knee and threw multiple kunais at Tsubasa, but he manoeuvred the puppet so it took the hits with an arm before diving for Rin. It raised both hands, and its finger tips lifted, revealing holes. Out from one hand came dozens upon dozens of senbon needles, possibly poisoned, while from the other came a shot of fire. Rin grit her teeth, quickly dodging to the side with the needles and took her chance, although she wasn't quickly enough, as some caught her on the legs. She yelled out, falling to the ground.

"Don't worry. They're not poisoned this time. They're just numbing needles." Tsubasa chuckled, moving his fingers as the puppet swung round in the air, moving in for a second round.

"Tsubasa, that's enough." Minato called, "Good job." he added with a quieter tone, already at Rin, picking her up.

"Are your legs alright?" Minato asked, setting Rin on the ground. Rin removed the needles and nodded, saying how she could heal herself just fine. Tsubasa sighed and looked round, picking up the scroll and his puppet disappeared. He winced, rolling the scroll up before putting it back and headed over to the others.

"Why did you stop it?" Tsubasa looked up at Minato, and the blonde looked at him.

"You did enough to prove yourself." Minato answered, "And now I know where I should help Rin to improve."

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Kotori walked forward. Kotori knew what she was good at, and hoped to god Kakashi wasn't of Lighting affinity. She had a sneaky suspicion though, but wouldn't let her guard down. She glared at Kakashi and, as usual, she couldn't see any emotion.

"Alright, when you're ready." Minato called, and Kakashi was off before he could even finish his sentence. At some point he had taken out a kunai and was ready to slash Kotori, but she acted fast; she had a kunai out within milliseconds and blocked his attack, although the force had her skidding back a few metres, and his kunai was inches away from getting her in the head. Instead, it got her hairclip, cutting it out of her hair. Kotori glared at Kakashi, who was clearly giving no mercy. He glared, thinking fast and threw his kunai at her, his other hand taking out shuriken and chucked them at Kotori as well. She deflected the kunai and ducked to dodge the shuriken, running at Kakashi with impressive speed. She was faster than he expected and he blocked a kick, shoving the foot away and she spun on that foot, swinging her foot at his waist. He blocked it just in time, aiming a punch, but she grabbed his fist, and she aimed to punch him, but he grabbed her fist just in time. They glared for a moment and Kotori rammed her forehead right into his, just under the headband. Her ears rang and her eyes swelled with tears at the impact, but it caught Kakashi by surprise and he stumbled back, holding his head. It was bleeding. Kotori smirked, trying to get rid of her dizzy spell and ran at him, managing to kick him. Before he could punch, she ducked and spun round on a foot, aiming to kick him off his feet. Her head spun and she grit her teeth… perhaps she wasn't thinking straight when she head-butted him. Kakashi jumped into the air, flipping and landing a bit away in a crouch. He stayed still, probably trying to stop himself from seeing double. Kotori smirked, getting to her feet. She had to bluff. She was _fine_, or at least that's what she was repeatedly telling herself.

"Earth release: Earthquake slam!"

She speedily made handsigns and the ground beneath her rumbled, but it was worse near Kakashi. The ground began to break beneath him and suddenly it broke to pieces, creating large holes. Kakashi easily jumped out of the way, unsteadily landing to the side, but the cracks followed his every movement, the ground cracking beneath him again. He dodged once more, looking round at Kotori, but she was gone. Damn it, a distraction? Kakashi quickly looked around, clenching his fists. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his ankle and he looked down in surprise, seeing Kotori burst from the ground and drag him down.

"Earth Release: Headhunter jutsu!" she called, standing in front of him. Kakashi glared and, as the ground closed up underneath him, he disappeared into a puff of smoke, the only thing left was a branch of a log that was now in place where he should be.

"Damn it!" Kotori cursed, looking round. Where was that sneaky asshole? She looked round, checking everywhere. No way, was he of earth affinity? She looked down, checking her feet.

Minato frowned, looking slightly concerned. Kimihiro looked at him, tempted to question him, but decided against it and looked back at Kotori. What was Kakashi playing at?

Suddenly there was a sound of… Chirping. Violent chirping. Kotori whirled round, caught off guard. Her hair flew in her eyes, but between the strands, she could see Kakashi diving at her. She panicked and made handsigns, letting them repeat in her head - _hare boar dog, hare boar dog, hair boar dog _- and could feel chakra surging out of her and a wall of earth burst through the ground, sheltering her from the bright light of Kakashi's attack. Her knees felt weak and she winced, but she could see Kakashi breaking through her wall. She hadn't used much chakra to cover it and closed her eyes tightly, but suddenly it stopped and she opened her eyes. Her ears did not deceive her; he had stopped. Kotori slowly looked up, watching him as he stood on the top the wall… It wasn't exactly the tallest thing, but she could barely see his face thanks to the bright sun behind him. He had his arms crossed and he looked down on her.

"I…" Kotori started, looking over at their senseis. She didn't want to give in, it was weak, but she had no more chakra. Looking back up at Kakashi, she could see he seemed weary, or perhaps that was just Kotori hoping. He jumped down and Kotori rolled backwards immediately as he seemed to be going straight for her… This fight wasn't over, and he wasn't giving her a chance to give up. Shinobi don't give up. Shinobi fight to the death. But training? _Really_? It wasn't that important! She grit her teeth as her head pounded… She couldn't go on for very long… Not with any jutsus. She stayed crouched, trying to relax. She was still a fast ninja, she could do this with Taijutsu alone. Kotori glared and thought carefully. Kakashi probably had enough chakra left to do what he liked, although it seemed that jutsu took a lot from him… Perhaps there was hope for her after all.

Kotori ran at Kakashi with more speed than she expected of herself and punched Kakashi, although he only seemed to step back and appeared more alert, blocking the other punch with his arm. He kicked at her, but she blocked just in time and jumped backwards. He leapt forward, and they clashed in the air, kunais out again and Kotori flipped, using Kakashi as a wall and bounced off of one of the posts into the air, Kakashi following. This was a bit more realistic; enemies wouldn't just stay in one place, they would move and dodge… But there was no time to think of how convincing the training had to be. She blocked his kunai attack again, glaring at him and flipped into a tree, hiding in a branch. She ran back just in time to dodge Kakashi, who would have landed on top of her, and she caught her balance, glaring. She had a plan, and hopefully Kakashi would fall for it. She backed up closer to the trunk and Kakashi ran at her with his kunai. She stayed still, gritting her teeth and closed her eyes tightly as he stabbed right through her. Kakashi blinked, surprised… He expected her to dodge! He stared at the kunai that went straight through her stomach, and Kotori coughed up blood. Kakashi hesitated, starting to move back, but suddenly she started to melt. Her skin turned from a pale pink to brown and Kakashi winced as the earth clone moulded over his arm, keeping him in place. He grit his teeth, trying to pull back, but the mud had hardened and he looked round quickly for Kotori, easily spotting her as she dove at him from above. She grinned at him, getting him in the shoulder. Ha! Stupid Kakashi! But suddenly he disappeared and turned out to be a log and Kotori fell on top of it. She stumbled onto the branch, looking round. Shit, he just copied her! Ass! She needed to get into more open ground. Jumping down to the ground, she looked round and tried to listen carefully. She could hear birds chirping and the leaves rustling in the wind. Clenching her fists, Kotori turned and could see Kakashi in hiding… But was he doing that on purpose? Kotori knew Kakashi was better than that; he could hide himself perfectly if he wanted to. Why was he making himself visible? Still, he could have just made a mistake. As hard as it was to believe, he was still only human. She threw two shuriken at him, and he disappeared. She heard something behind her and froze, glancing round her shoulder and winced when she made eye contact with Kakashi.

"You lose." Kakashi said darkly, and before she could spin and punch - or do anything - he grabbed her by the arm and pinned it against her back, pushing her to her knees. She grunted, "You're not fast enough." he stated, and paused, and decided to add under his breath, "But you _are_ fast."

She smirked a little, wincing in pain. He was pinning her arm a bit tightly and clenched her fists… Her body started to really hurt. So the pain was finally catching up with her. He let her go and she got to her feet, and the pair slowly made there way back to the training area. They could see their senseis waiting with their teammates, and Kotori did a double-take when she noticed Kotaro. He still had the bandages on his left arm, and the sleeve wasn't fixed. She frowned and they stopped.

"Kotaro, how are you feeling?" Kotori asked. He shrugged, smiling.

"Feeling good." he answered and looked at Kakashi, who glanced at his arm before looking up at their senseis.

"Well, that was a good fight! Who won?" Minato asked cheerily, looking at Kotori and Kakashi.

"Kakashi did." Kotori answered, "He caught me off guard…" she mumbled, crossing her arms. Minato nodded and Kimihiro glared at her.

"Has all my training gone to waste on you?" he asked, and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Never mind, we can go over everything once Minato's team leaves."

Kotori sighed, nodding and looked down. Minato's gaze softened and he smiled at his fellow Jounin.

"I can treat them to ramen, if you want." he offered, "Tsubasa and Kotori worked hard, and Kakashi and Rin did well too." he smiled at his team and Kotori smiled. Tsubasa looked up, eyes widening.

"Seriously?" he grinned then looked at Kimihiro, "Please, sensei! Please!"

"Well, I, I'm not sure if I…" Kimihiro frowned, looking at Minato, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." he nodded. Kimihiro nodded and looked at Kotori.

"I want you to train afterwards." he told her and she nodded. Minato smiled and gestured for them to follow and the team walked after them.

"Kotaro, wait." Kimihiro frowned, "I want to talk to you."

Kotaro sighed, grumbling and stopped, waving at Tsubasa and Kotori before heading back to his sensei. Kotori watched him and sighed before following the others.

Minato sat at the end, with Rin sitting next to him. Kotori sat by her and Kakashi sat next to her, with Tsubasa at the end. There were only two seats left. As they put down the bowls for them, Kotori smiled and began to eat happily, although her arm hurt. She knew it wasn't broken though, or else she would be in a lot more pain.

"Those were impressive moves you did, Tsubasa." Minato commented and Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head, laughing a little sheepishly.

"My dad taught me a lot of what I know. He's a big puppet user." the boy answered and Minato smiled, nodding, then looked at Kotori.

"And Kotori! You're fast if you can keep up with Kakashi. You take after your mother." he commented happily, laughing a little, "Although you're not as scary."

"Heh, thanks." Kotori smiled, her cheeks slightly red. She was glad she didn't remind him of her mother through personality; she was a terrifying woman. Rin giggled a little.

"It's a shame Kotaro can't join us." Rin said, "And Obito."

"They'll join us soon." Minato smiled and began to eat his ramen, but they heard a familiar singing voice calling Minato's name. Kotori looked round, smiling as Jin appeared behind Minato, resting an elbow on his shoulder, her chin on her palm.

"Minatooo, I was wondering where I'd find you!" she chimed, smiling flirtatiously. Minato chuckled and looked at her.

"Nice to see you, Jin." he greeted, looking back at his ramen, "How are you doing?"

"Great, just a little lonely." she replied, leaning on the Jounin. Rin giggled at the conversation and looked round at Tsubasa, who was pretending to be sick in the background. Kotori glared and chucked a small bit of meat at him, getting him square in the face. Rin giggled more and Jin smiled.

"So, what're you doing tonight, Minato?" she asked, winking at him. Minato smiled cheerily still, looking at her.

"I'm afraid I can't go anywhere tonight. I'm spending time with Kushina." Minato answered, and Jin smiled through the rejection, "And I'll be with her tomorrow, too."

"That's fine. One day, you'll find me attractive." Jin laughed, waving, "Later, Minato!"

Minato laughed as Jin walked off, hands on her pockets. Nearly every day Jin would approach him and ask him out, despite the fact he would continually tell her that he was spoken for. Despite this, through the months, Jin seemed to just make it more of a joke than serious flirting, and Minato was glad she didn't take it too harshly. She was also eighteen years old, too young for his liking, if he was honest. Rin smiled.

"Why does she keep asking you, if she knows you've got a girlfriend?" Rin asked and Minato shrugged.

"It's just something we do." Minato answered, finishing his ramen, "I need to go though. I'll pay for your bowls. Remember to train, Kotori!" he smiled as he walked off after leaving the money and Kotori grinned, nodding. She preferred him to Kimihiro, and would kill to have him as a sensei.

"You guys are so lucky." Kotori sighed playing with her ramen, "Kimihiro-sensei's so mean."

"He's okay." Tsubasa grinned, "He's just really fierce."

"He is scary." Rin frowned, "I prefer Minato-sensei. What do you think, Kakashi?" she looked at her silver haired friend, and he shrugged slightly. Kotori frowned, looking down, then stood up.

"Well, whenever you make a decision you can tell us." she looked at him, and Kakashi glanced round at her, "You can't keep quiet forever." she looked him in the eye before smiling at Rin and Tsubasa, "I'll be heading off to train! Kimi-sensei will kill me if he finds out I didn't."

"Have fun, Salmon head!" Tsubasa called after her.

Sighing, Kotori stretched and winced, looking at her arm. She wouldn't be surprised if it was already bruised. Looking back ahead, the girl blinked in surprise; it was empty. Kotaro and Kimihiro must have gone home… Sighing, she looked at the posts in the centre, then up at the sky. It was cloudy, but that wouldn't put her off. Rain was only a little thing. People like Kakashi wouldn't be put off, why should she? ugh, Kakashi. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She got into a stance and smirked a little, spinning round and throwing three kunai, each hitting the posts. She grinned at her luck and pumped her fist in the air.

"Impressive!"

Kotori spun round, glaring at the unfamiliar man. He was taller than she was, but Kotori was short for her age, and she guessed he was around thirteen. He wore an odd outfit for… Well, for anyone. A green bodysuit… Jumpsuit, perhaps? With orange legwarmers.

"Let me guess! Genin?" he asked, flashing his white teeth at her. Kotori nodded and he gave her thumbs up, "Good aim for a girl your age!"

Kotori frowned, wondering whether that was truly a compliment or not. Who was this guy?

"What do you want?" she asked.

"First, I want to know what you're doing." he smirked knowingly, "Practicing?"

"Training, yeah." Kotori put her hands on her hips, "I was gonna start with Taijutsu. Why?"

"I can help you!" he grinned, "I am a master at Taijutsu! If you train with me, you'll be perfect!"

… It couldn't hurt. Any training she could get that wasn't from Kimihiro sounded like a good deal, and she smiled. This weird looking guy could do her some good, maybe.

"Okay, but what's your name?" Kotori asked finally. He smiled, dramatically moving his arms and spread one leg back, giving Kotori the thumbs up inches from her face. She stepped back a little, staring.

"I am Might Guy! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, the last part hasn't really caught on yet." Guy laughed, rubbing his head, "But it will!"

_Wonder why_ Kotori thought, staring at the boy in disbelief. She sighed, wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into and looked at him again. Now that she looked at him properly, his face was… Creepy. Circular eyes and the biggest eyebrows she had ever seen. She stared at him some more and offered him her hand to shake.

"I'm Kotori Kuromura." she introduced herself and he grinned, shaking her hand eagerly.

"We should get to work right away!" Guy announced, "First, we should warm up… I know what to do! Laps!"

"Laps? Ugh." Kotori commented, "Alright, how many?"

"Hmmmm. A dozen will do."

_That doesn't sound like a warm up at all! _she frowned and nodded. Bluff, Kotori, bluff. You were a strong kunoichi! You could do this!

"Okay!" she grinned, changing her attitude, "Where'll we do the laps?"

"Around Konoha!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

She felt like dying already. Konoha? She could hardly do three laps around that, never mind a dozen! This was going to knock her out, and it was just the warm up! She knew this was a mistake. She could feel her soul escaping through her mouth, trying to get away from the torture. Her shoulders slumped. Was this real?

_Is this attitude real? _a voice in her head demanded, _Don't you wanna be a great ninja? Don't you want to be better than that ass Kakashi? Get out there and do those laps!_

Kotori frowned. She was right, she had to get over these hurdles to be the best! She smiled at Guy, who seemed to notice the change of opinion and grinned.

"Let's go!" he pointed to the sky and Kotori smiled even more at his eagerness, heading off quickly to the closest gate.

It was easy at first. They just had a gentle jog, although Guy was pressuring Kotori to go faster, and she had made it very clear that she would go at her own pace. Eventually they managed one lap and Kotori was wondering what all the fuss she made was about. This was too easy! Eventually the two ninja sped up, matching each others speed and Guy commented on how fast Kotori was. He wasn't expecting her to be quite so speedy, and that she could perhaps match him if she worked at it. Kotori grinned at the news, and secretly wondered if she _was_ as fast as him already, considering she wasn't at full speed yet, and neither was he. Eventually they managed six and Kotori was finally beginning to feel the heat. God, she was only eleven! Did Guy do this? Did his sensei make him run a dozen laps around Konoha as a warm up? The fact that she had just had ramen didn't help, either. She tried to catch her breath, slowing down a little and Guy glanced behind him, watching her.

"Come on, Kotori! You can't be done already!" he called, slowing so he was beside her, "Only six more laps!"

"_Only_?" she gasped, glaring at him, "What kind of warm up is this?" she needed more air and grit her teeth.

"One that tests your endurance." Guy answered, grinning and sped up, "Come on, Kotori! If you manage to do the next two laps in six minutes, I'll put the number down to nine!"

"Ohhh, how nice of you!" she growled, but smirked. Endurance. He was just testing to see how long she would last, and by god, she would last longer than this. What amazed her was that he didn't seem tired at all, and it made her wonder how tired Kakashi would be.

"Come on! Let your youth flow!"

She could hear Guy in the background yelling support, and grinned even more. She could do this, even if it killed her! Of course, she really hoped it wouldn't. She sped up, clenching her fists and caught up with Guy, who was grinning and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at him and ran _faster_, faster than she expected, and clearly faster than Guy had anticipated, considering the look on his face. After two minutes, she was already on her second lap that he had promised her. So if she did this, she would be able to just run one more lap. Her heart was racing and she felt like collapsing, but at the same time, it was like she was floating. Her legs had no feeling in them anymore, it was unbelievable. Was this what it was like to be so fast? Her surroundings were a blur; but she had gone round so many times she had memorized where to jump over the fallen trunk or duck under the low branch. Guy was right beside her, and he didn't look as tired as she did.

"Finally!" Kotori gasped for air as she collapsed onto her back, and Guy laughed, landing beside her. She looked up at him and could feel her eye twitching when he didn't seem tired out _at all_!

"Now! Taijutsu!" he proclaimed, holding out a hand to help her up.

"I need a break!" Kotori demanded, and groaned, letting her head flop back as Guy grabbed her hand and pulled her up anyway. She sighed and wearily walked with him, leaning on him slightly as support.

"Where's your youth?" he demanded, smiling at the sky as if it was his encouragement, "I know what'll help! A suit, just like mine!"

"I REFUSE TO WEAR A SUIT LIKE YOURS!" she yelled in his ear and he smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"O-Of course! Your outfit is youthful enough anyway! Perhaps a break is necessary." he let her sit down against one of the post. She closed her eyes, hearing the 'thunk' of her kunais being removed from the wood. Guy let them drop next to her and smiled.

"Okay, break over! Taijutsu time!" he helped her up and Kotori stretched, groaning.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." she said, looking round at him. She smiled a little and he grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Of course you are!" he grinned and flipped back, "Okay, you're just a genin, so I'll go easy on you!"

"Shut up, we're just two years apart!" Kotori yelled at him.

"Perfect! Fuelled with youth and vigorouty!" he called and she growled, running at him. His eyes widened as she was inches away within seconds and he blocked her punch.

"That isn't even a real word!" she called him out and he laughed, pushing her away. She skidded back and snorted.

"You must be quick on your feet! Choose opportune moments!" Guy explained as he jumped into the air and aimed a kick to her head, but she rolled out the way and, as he landed, she spun round, aiming to knock him off his feet. He easily dodged, flipping to the side and punched at Kotori. Her eyes widened and was thrown back metres, groaning.

"Too slow! Come on Kotori, you have to keep your eyes peeled!" he was right by her and she flipped backwards to her feet, frowning.

"Okay, now it's serious." she claimed and jumped into the air, spinning and aiming a punch down. He blocked with his hands, but was forced to bend his knees. He was surprised at the small girl's strength and she grinned, aiming a punch which he blocked, as she wanted. Grinning, Kotori aimed a kick at his face, but Guy noticed and swung his arms around, throwing her away. She spun in the air the best she could, landing on a post and jumped off of it, straight back for Guy. He was ready and crossed his arms over his face to block her punch, but her other fist immediately went for his gut before he could react and he let out a loud 'oomph' before falling back. He coughed, holding his stomach and laughed a little.

"Now you are understanding!" he smirked, "Take advantage of your enemy. Height difference, weight, speed, whatever. Anything can be turned to your advantage."

"Like you're rambling?" Kotori grinned from behind and slipped her arms underneath his shoulders, keeping a tight hold of him. He smirked and began to lift a leg, but he gasped when a clone appeared in front of him, running at him. He had no time to react and winced when he was punched in the gut again.

"Ha, you got me there." Guy murmured, nodding a little, "But what now?"

"… I thought you said you were a master of Taijutsu?" she asked, "Why did you let me catch you so easily?"

Guy laughed heartily and Kotori loosened her grip. He slipped out of her grasp and looked round at her.

"This is only the beginning. Some day, we'll fight and I'll be using my full power."

"You mean you weren't at full speed there?"

"Hahaha! Nope!" Guy grinned and rest a hand on her head, ruffling her hair, "But you're a good fighter! You've got lots of potential! You're already extremely talented _and_ fast, you'll make it no bother!"

She smiled, going red. Did he really think that? Being so talented himself, she must have really impressed him! Her little naïve mind was going into overload and she grinned, nodding.

"When can we do this again?"

"Guy! What the heck are you doing? Come on, the Hokage has a mission for us!" someone called from a distance and the two looked round. Guy waved.

"I'll be there ASAP!" he answered and looked at Kotori, "Whenever you want to! Just call my name, and I'll surely be here!"

Kotori doubted it, but she grinned and waved as he began to run off.

"Later, Green Beast!" she called. He laughed as he waved one last time before disappearing with his team mate. Kotori smiled and stretched, grunting and headed off into Konoha's streets, looking up at the sky. It was nearly evening… Still enough time to wander. She smiled and walked through the market area of Konoha, glad she finally had a moment to herself. She walked past the Academy, eyes closed as she basked in the sunlight, but yelped when someone bumped into her and she fell back, grunting.

"Ah, sorry!" the little boy said quickly, getting to his feet. She opened her eyes and smiled - it was just a cute little boy! He looked ten, eleven at most and shook her head, brushing herself off.

"No bother!" she grinned down at him. He stared a moment, then smiled, pointing at her.

"You're a ninja! I'm gonna be a ninja too!" he exclaimed, grinning. Kotori noticed an odd mark across his nose, and came to the conclusion it was a scar. Poor guy. But she grinned all the same.

"That's great! You'll be able to protect your village with me!" she said happily. For some reason, she was in a super good mood. Was it Guy's happiness rubbing off on her? Who knows. The little boy laughed and nodded.

"Right! I'm Iruka Umino!" he introduced, holding out his hand. She shook his hand.

"Kotori Kuromura!"

"We can be friends, right, Kotori?" he asked, looking her in the eye. She stared for a moment before nodding.

"We can be best friends!"

Little kids were going to kill her one day. They were so adorable and she just couldn't say no! It was amazing to think they'd be strong ninjas one day, killing people. She'd be killing people, too. Ugh. She wasn't looking forward to that. Iruka let out a small 'yay' and hugged her around the neck. Kotori smiled and hugged him back, grinning.

"Iruka!" a woman ran over to them. She seemed the spitting image of him and Kotori let go, straightening up.

"Mom!" Iruka grinned and took her hand, "This is Kotori! She's my new best friend!"

"I'm so sorry if he annoyed you." she smiled, picking her son up. Kotori shook her head.

"No, no! It's fine! He's cute." Kotori complimented, grinning, "He looks just like you, too!"

"Ha, you look just like your father. With that smile, anyway." she said back, then looked at Iruka, "Who's up for some ramen?"

"I am!" he grinned, and waved over his mother's shoulder as she walked away, "Bye, Kotori!"

Kotori waved and yelled bye before smiling to herself and started to walk on. She would definitely have kids one day, no matter what. She just needed to find the right guy first. Who knows, maybe the next person she talked to would be him! Turning the corner, she winced when she bumped into someone yet again and quickly apologized, but frowned when she noticed it was Kakashi.

He definitely _was not_ the right guy.

"Sorry." she said again, rubbing her cheek.

"It's fine." he nodded, "You were training with Might Guy earlier?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw you!" Rin smiled, appearing from behind Kakashi, "You were running round Konoha with him! He's great at Taijutsu."

"Oh, well… Yeah." Kotori smiled, "He is."

"I have great news!" Rin smiled wider, changing the subject, "Kakashi's being promoted to Jounin in a few days! Isn't t great?"

Kotori blinked and it took all her strength not to say anything. She then smiled again, composing herself and looked at Kakashi.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

_Man of few words, I guess_.

"I think it'd be nice if we all went out to… I dunno, somewhere to eat to celebrate." Rin suggested, looking at Kakashi hopefully.

"I don't think so…" Kakashi shook his head. Rin nodded, looking a little disappointed, but then smiled.

"I'm gonna go visit Obito then and tell him the good news." Rin said her goodbyes and quickly left. Kotori frowned and looked at Kakashi, who looked at her.

"What."

"Why can't you just be nice?" Kotori demanded and Kakashi frowned behind his mask. She wasn't going to lecture him, god no, but she was really disappointed with how he reacted.

"It's a special occasion for you, why can't you go out and have fun about it?"

"It was bound to happen. It's not really special." he began, looking her in the eye, "And secondly, Shinobi don't have fun. We are tools of war, we have rules to follow. Why should we have fun when we have a duty to fill?"

"You cannot be a kid!" Kotori narrowed her eyes, "Seriously!" Kakashi shook his head, walking past her.

"I don't want to talk to you." he said as he moved on, heading down the street. Kotori snarled, gritting her teeth and spun to yell, but blinked when she saw someone too familiar. Someone that made all her anger and hatred disappear, and a smile appear on her face so wide you would think she'd explode.

"DAD!"

She ran towards the man clad in a ragged Jounin outfit. His brown hair was messy and flared in different directions, and he had cuts on his face, but Kotori didn't care. Every time she saw her dad, troubles disappeared. She jumped onto his arms, laughing happily as they hugged. He hugged her tightly, as if glad he could see her for one more day, and she clung to him around the neck. His forehead protector was cold against her skin, but she ignored it; her dad was back! He laughed and grinned at her. He carried her along the street, smiling.

"Dad, dad! I'm getting lessons about Taijutsu from Might Guy! He says I'm really fast and good at Taijutsu too!" she exclaimed, all Shinobi rules and maturity out the window. She was a child again.

"Oh? That's good! He's a talented boy." Arashi said, "How're your brothers and sisters?"

"Oh, they're fine… Kotaro's still trying to use his jutsu." she snorted, "Kimi-sensei's forbidden it though."

"Good, good." Arashi nodded sagely, and sniffed the air, "Ah, smells like we got here just in time!"

"Kotaro! Jin! Hiyori! Manabu! Dad's back!" Kotori yelled, and Arashi laughed nervously. Immediately there was a rush of people running out the door, hugging their father all at once.

"Dad, you've been away for a while!" Jin exclaimed, grinning, "Bring back any souvenirs?"

"Well, apart from scratches, sorry." he put Kotori down, wrapping his arms around his family. Hiyori, with her brown wavy hair, smiled shyly.

"Dad, I have news." she said softly and Arashi looked at her, worried. No one could ever tell if it was good or bad, she was so quiet she had no emotion to her voice unless it was an extreme amount.

"I've been promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin!" she said, grinning. Arashi laughed, letting out of a sigh of relief and hugged his eldest daughter to congratulate her. Jin grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was saving it for over dinner." Hiyori replied and the family walked into their home. Arashi nodded and removed his flak jacket, resting it on a table and he sighed softly, smiling as he felt arms wrap around from behind.

"You're home early." Yoshiko commented, happily snuggling into her husband's back, "And you're a mess."

"I'll clean up after dinner, I'm starving." he smiled, holding her hands. She let go and moved to get an extra plate. The family sat, Daichi, Kotori's eldest brother, walked into the room. He was wearing his ANBU outfit, with his mask put to the side and he sat. His hair was similar to their father's, but he had two thin strands hanging over his forehead. A scar ran along his lip and he frowned, sitting down beside Arashi.

"It's good to see you in one piece, dad." he nodded and Arashi nodded back.

"It's good to see you too, son." he took a bite out of his meal and looked at his family, "Well! Why are we all so sombre? Someone strike up conversation!"

"… I met a little kid today!" Kotori started, "His name was Iruka."

"I know him!" Hiyori smiled, "He's a sweet boy, with great parents! I see him at the academy all the time."

"He said I was his best firend." Kotori giggled, then frowned, remembering what had happened after that, "And Kakashi Hatake is becoming a Jounin."

"What!" Kotaro nearly choked on his meal, glaring, "You gotta be kidding me! We're not even chunin yet!"

"He's a talented boy." Yoshiko smirked, "It's a good thing, we need more ninja like him."

"mom!" Kotaro yelled. Kotori looked over at her father, frowning.

"Why is he such a jerk, though?" she asked. The table became quiet and Arashi sighed.

"I suppose… It was his father. The White Fang." he began, gazing at his plate, "I knew him. He was a good Shinobi, followed rules… But he disgraced himself by abandoning an important mission. Because of him, many people were sacrificed…"

"What did he do?" Kotori pushed.

"He saved his team mates. His friends."

"He had a mission to do, he should have done it." Yoshiko stated, then sighed, "But Kakashi just sees everyone as… Well, basically we're not good enough compared to his father."

"He's still an as-"

"KOTARO!"

"Sorry mom!" Kotaro winced, laughing a little. Jin smiled.

"Why don't we talk about something cheerier?"

"Agreed!" Arashi smiled.

As the moon rose, Arashi sat on the edge of Kotori's bed. She smiled at him, her hair spread on the pillow. He stroked her cheek lovingly.

"You're going to be a beautiful girl, Kotori." he complimented and her cheeks heated up and he chuckled, "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks, daddy." she hugged him and he kissed her forehead before heading out the room, closing the door quietly. Kotori smiled to herself, but then heard her mother's voice on the other side of the door. She snuck out of her bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed it against the door.

"How long will you be able to stay?"

"I need to leave tomorrow, early…" Arashi replied softly.

"This is ridiculous; you need time to rest. You just got back!"

"I know, and I'm sorry Yoshiko. It'll just be a few days…"

"This war is wearing you out, Arashi…"

"But, Yoshi-"

"I don't care, Arashi. You may be the Storm of Konoha to the village, but you are my _husband_. I care for you." her voice was soft, something Kotori rarely heard. Usually her mother was a strong woman.

"Yoshiko… I'll be fine… I'm still strong…"

"I just want this war to be over…"

"I know… I do too…"

Kotori frowned, her eyes drawn to the floor. She could see her parents silhouettes, joined together as one as Yoshiko clung to her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Kotori was awake, Arashi had left. Daichi had also left to join their father on the mission, and Kotori couldn't manage a smile all morning. She got changed and stared at herself in the mirror, putting in a small hairclip to move the bangs out of her eyes, staring at it. It was a small dragonfly shaped clip, with silver jewels. She stared at herself, looking at the frown on her face. She needed to cheer up a little, you know, like Guy! She had to have a positive outlook on life and be strong! And not just strong; fast! She smirked as she gave herself the mental pep talk, not noticing the knock on the door downstairs.

"Hello?" Yoshiko hesitated, staring, at the black haired boy, "Is there something you'd like?"

"I'd like to see Kotori-chan!" Might Guy yelled happily, grinning at Yoshiko. The woman twitched, staring, wondering if this guy was real. Seriously. Was this the guy Arashi had mentioned last night?

"Alright… Who's asking for her?"

"MIGHT GUY!" he yelled even louder and Yoshiko frowned, disliking the kid more and more.

"Alright, whatever." Yoshiko walked over to the stairs, yelling up, but Kotori had already heard and opened her window, which was over the front door, leaning out and glared at Guy.

"YOU CREEP, HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU?" Kotori accused and Guy backed up so he could see her. He grinned, eyes widening.

"You were thinking about me? That's so sweet, Kotori-chan!" Guy laughed, giving her the thumbs up. Kotori flinched; that wasn't what she meant at all! She jumped out of the window, landing with a crouch in front of him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." she huffed, getting to her feet, "What do you want, anyway?" she demanded.

"Training, of course!" Guy answered and looked at the door, looking at Yoshiko who was waiting there, "Do not worry, Miss Kotori's Mother-"

"Kuromura." the girl murmured under her breath.

"Miss Kuromura!"

"Mrs."

"Mrs Kuromura, I will bring Kotori back unharmed!"

"I doubt that. But you kids have fun." Yoshiko smirked, although her narrowed eyes said otherwise, closing the door. Kotori sighed and headed down the street with Guy. Birds chirped as they flew overhead, the smell of ramen and other foods wafting in the air. Kotori was smiling finally, and she put her hands in her pocket, letting out a small sigh of content.

"So where're your team mates, Kotori?" Guy inquired, looking at her. Kotori thought for a minute before shrugging.

"No idea. I didn't see Kotaro when I woke up… He could be with Kimi-sensei." she thought out loud, "Although I dunno where Sanjirou is."

"Oh well, more time to train, huh?" Guy grinned, his teeth letting off a 'ping' of light, and Kotori wondered how exactly he did all those things while maintaining the idea that he was _cool_. She smiled either way and nodded and the pair made their way to the training area, but paused when there were already people there. It seemed like an academy class, and their teacher was sitting on the middle post.

"This is where you'll train as a genin!" he was explaining, smiling. Kotori looked over the crowd of children and easily spotted Iruka, who was taking everything in carefully. She smiled thoughtfully and Guy looked at her, then at Iruka.

"You know him?"

"oh, I bumped into him yesterday. He said we were friends-"

"And look! Here are some ninja now!" the man smiled and gestured to Guy and Kotori, "You three must be here to train."

"Huh? Three?" Kotori looked at Guy, then beside her, jumping when she saw Kakashi. When did he get there?

"Why don't you show us some of your talents?" the teacher moved to join his students, gesturing for them to take the 'stage'. Kotori sighed, walking forward. Guy seemed more eager out of the three of them, running to the front.

"Alright, kiddies!" he yelled, as if he was in his twenties and not just thirteen, "We'll show you what it's like to be true Chunin! And, well, a genin."

Kotori snorted.

"And one of you is going to be a Jounin soon! Isn't that right, Kakashi Hatake?" the man smiled at the boy and he nodded. Guy glanced at the silver haired ninja and frowned, as if jealous, but quickly put on a smile.

"What would you like us to do, sensei?" he asked and the man thought for a moment, then looked at his students.

"What would you like to see?"

"Fire jutsu!"

"Clones!"

"Can you guys do puppets?"

All the questions were overloading, and Kotori certainly couldn't do any of those things. It made her feel inferior and she looked at Guy and Kakashi, who didn't seem to be moving.

"… heh, it looks like you kids are asking the wrong ninja." the teacher laughed nervously, but then Kakashi made a handsign and suddenly many, many Kaskashis were standing around. What? Were they a certain type of… That didn't matter, clones were hard to do for Kotori, she could only make two at best. It was really bad. She hesitated and closed her eyes, concentrating hard and made handsigns, and at least six of her appeared. Impressed by her own talent, she grinned. The children stared in awe and Guy chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Can you guess which is the real one?" he challenged and the Kotori clones mingled together, while Kakashi's zoomed around in between each other with great speed. She wondered how ridiculous he thought this was. The kids laughed and took the challenge, one even standing up and pointing at a clone. It disappeared to prove he was wrong and the teacher smirked.

"You just have to look for little things that set the clones apart!" he smiled, "Take for instance, if Kakashi were to be fighting the girl-"

"Kotori."

"Kotori, thank you. If Kakashi were fighting Kotori, and Kakashi was a close combat specialist, but Kotori was low on chakra, the real Kotori would probably keep to the back to avoid getting hit."

The students nodded and Iruka smiled at Kotori. All the clones smiled back, and he blushed a little.

"Clones can also be used to ambush a person."

"Observe." all the Kotoris said at once, two leaping into the air and diving at Guy, three running at him. The students gasped, but Guy spun and kicked the three running at him into a pole, forcing them to disappear and grabbed the two that were going to punch him by each hand, throwing one to the ground and it disappeared. The real Kotori grinned, giving them the peace sign before flipping back to her spot. Kakashi's clones disappeared and the teacher smiled softly.

"Excellent!" he hesitated, "And why not show off some Taijutsu skills?"

Kakashi looked at the other two and Kotori smirked at him.

"I'd like to volunteer Kakashi and myself." she said and Guy looked at her before nodding and jumping back.

"Alright! Watch and learn kids, this is what you'll all be doing some day!"

Kotori backed up and faced Kakashi, who looked at her.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked, "Has one lesson with Guy taught you everything you know?"

His tone suggested he knew otherwise, and he was right. But Kotori didn't need Guy to learn new stuff. She didn't need Guy to know she could be faster and stronger. Better! She would win this fight!

"Well?" Kakashi asked, making her come out of her second pep talk and she clenched her fists.

"I don't want to talk to you." she smirked, mocking him and ran for him, appearing right in front of him within seconds, "I want to fight you!"

Kakashi's eyes widened and he blocked with his right wrist. She smirked and jumped forward onto her other hand, swinging her legs round. Kakashi had to have a blind spot or something like that. Everyone had a weakness, and Guy was right. You could use anything to your advantage. He grabbed her ankle before she could hit him and aimed to throw her to the side, but she hoisted herself up before he could try anything and swung her free leg at his face, hitting him. He let go and flew back, landing on his side and the students gasped, as if watching a movie or a play. Kotori grunted as she fell on her butt, but quickly got to her feet.

"Quick movements, speedy reactions.. You need that, and much more to be a good Shinobi." the teacher explained, getting to his feet, "Thank you, Kakashi, Guy and Kotori."

Guy looked round.

"Y-You know my name!" he gasped and the teacher nodded, grinning.

"Don't think I forgot about you from your days at the academy!" he looked at his students, "Now, let's head back to the academy, I have more to teach you that you must write down!"

There was a chorus of groans as the children got their feet and began to head back with their teacher. One person stayed behind and ran over to Kotori.

"That was amazing!" Iruka smiled, "You were so fast I could hardly see you! And you hit that guy really hard!"

"it wasn't really." Kakashi walked over, hands in his pockets. Kotori smirked.

"I wasn't even using my full strength!" she claimed, then smiled at Iruka, "You better go before your sensei gets angry."

Iruka nodded and said a quick goodbye, running off.

"Aah, that boy is youthful!"

"You're still just a boy yourself." Kotori muttered, then looked at Kakashi, "Are you okay?"

"Of course." he answered, beginning to walk off, "Oh. Rin won't be around for a few days. We're going on a mission tomorrow."

"… Right." Kotori frowned, watching him go and crossed her arms.

"Hey Kotori. No training today." Guy said softly, "I have some stuff to do."

"What? Oh. Okay." she looked at him and sighed as she was left alone. She stared at the ground before tightening her bobble and heading off into Konoha, looking round. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, or who, and that made her smile. She could wander freely and not have any cares. She wasn't going to train, she wasn't going on any missions… Kotori decided she'd visit the river, just to sit and listen to the soothing water run by. Yes, that'd be good. She turned a corner to make her way to it, but suddenly someone dived in front of her.

"Kotori Kuromura?" the questioned, looking at her. Her heart slowed a little when she saw the Konoha headband.

"Yeah?"

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

Nodding, Kotori followed the Jounin to the Hokage's office, bowing to him and glanced over at her team. All three of them were there.

"Team Kimihiro, you are being sent out to the borders of Land of Fire to rid of any enemy bases." the Hokage explained, "We are short of experienced teams to do so, and this is an extremely dangerous mission, but I trust your team will do the job, Kimihiro."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." the man nodded and looked at his team and ushered them out quickly.

"Wow, a real mission! That's so awesome!" Kotaro grinned, "I'm ready!"

"Good, we're setting out in ten minutes, giving you time to inform your family." Kimihiro looked at them, "And prepare yourselves well. This is not going to be an easy mission."

Nodding, the team set off as Kimihiro disappeared and Kotaro looked at Kotori.

"You ready for this?"

"I guess." Kotori nodded, and the twins left for their home, to inform their family.

Eventually they came to one of the gates, and spotted Kimihiro. He waved and smirked down at them, crossing his arms.

"You both equipped yourselves efficiently?" he questioned and they nodded confidently. Not a minute passed by and Sanjirou appeared.

"Ready to go!" he grinned and Kimihiro nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go!" he grinned, glad he was finally able to take his team out on a real mission(by his standards), and Team Kimihiro jumped into the air, disappearing from Konoha to brave their dangerous task.


	7. Chapter 7

The team ran through the forest, smirking. Kotori glanced at Kotaro, who was grinning. He was excited about this mission, she could tell. Kotori was too, and she knew she had to kill to be a Shinobi and help win the war, but it was all too fast. She was walking through Konoha, safe behind the strong walls with the sound of people around her, comforting her with familiarity; then suddenly she was out in the open, having to keep her guard up and eyes open for ambushes. Although she wasn't completely alone, she didn't have the typical scent of food that was the market place, or the recurring laughter from naïve academy students. Kotori would have to get used to these sudden changes.

"We're near the border. Keep your guard up." Kimihiro said softly. After a moment of running he stopped, and his team obediently halted behind him. Digging in his pocket of his flak jacket he turned and handed out radios. The three clipped it to their ears and necks immediately, Kimihiro doing the same with the last one.

"So we're splitting up?" Kotaro asked, looking up at Kimihiro. Their sensei nodded.

"We'll be searching along the border for enemy bases and we'll be memorizing the distance and time it takes to get to their. If we're in any trouble, we'll use the radios. I don't want any of you attacking the enemy, understand? We'll do that as a team." Kimihiro stressed, looking at Kotaro. The boy winced and nodded.

"Yes, sensei." the Shinobi said as one. Kimihiro nodded and smirked, dropping a kunai in to the ground to remind them where their starting point was. He looked up, spreading his arm out.

"Scatter!"

The four set off and Kotori went West, running through the forest. Eventually the trees began to clear, but not disappear completely, and she stayed up high, glancing around. She looked round, seeing nothing in the distance so far, but she wasn't at the border yet. Gritting her teeth, she marked the tree she was on before flipping onto the next and went forward. She just hoped Kotaro didn't do anything brash. She knew how he was, always eager to impress Kimihiro, secretly begging for praise. But Kimihiro was a hard man, he had gone through a lot in his life, and it took a lot to make an impact on him. Even Sanjirou knew that, and he was the last person you'd expect to see someone's true personality. The boy had a habit of seeing everyone as weak; not completely inferior, but weaker than himself. He always expected people to be intimidated and amazed at his skills, but Kimihiro quickly got it through his thick skull that it took more than a few smoke bombs and a puppet to put fear through someone, especially a Jounin.

Sighing, Kotori continued to search with no luck, although that was a good thing, and the land around her was silent for the minutes she ran.

"Kimihiro-sensei." Sanjirou's voice was hushed, and Kotori stopped, waiting to hear the news.

"Hm?"

"I've found two bases, close to each other. There are four Iwagakure ninjas in one and three in the other. They seem to be itching for a fight."

"You can take them down!" Kotaro's voice made Kotori roll her eyes and she continued moving as she listened.

"Don't be stupid." Kimihiro scolded, "Sanjirou, I want you to take note of anything you see. Whether they have a weapons specialist or scrolls, anything that makes them special, and return to our meeting point."

"Yes, sensei." Their voices disappeared and Kotori looked ahead, skidding to a halt before ducking, camouflaging herself with the tall grass. She could see three ninjas up ahead, smirking.

"We'll set camp here, and then signal the others." one stated loudly, looking at his team. They nodded and grinned. Kotori wondered how many others would be coming, but couldn't just sit there… This area was too exposed, and surely they'd find out. Their forehead protectors couldn't lie though: they were Iwagakure Shinobi. Kotori narrowed her eyes and moved as silently as possible away, heading along the border to where she would hopefully find a member of her team. The sound of the grass rustling beneath her made her heart race, but they didn't seem to notice and continued conversing between themselves. Eventually Kotori felt she was safe.

"Sensei, I found three Shinobi setting up camp. They plan on signalling for their comrades to join them when they finish." Kotori explained immediately, calculating in her head, "Possibly twenty minutes from our meeting point, West."

"Good job." Kimihiro nodded, "I found a team, West-North. Kotaro, are you-"

"SHIT!" Kotaro's urgent tone rang through Kotori's ears, and she immediately set off to wherever Kotaro was. He had gone North as she tried to recall. Gritting her teeth, she cursed mentally and hoped Kimihiro or Sanjirou would get there before her. Her surroundings were a blur and she took out a kunai, hearing the clashes of metal against metal up ahead, and a yell. It was definitely Kotaro. She can upon the scene and suddenly her heart stopped, disheartened. Her brother was surrounded by five Iwagakure Shinobi, all wielding dangerous weapons. Gritting her teeth, Kotori decided nothing of it, trusting her sensei and Sanjirou to appear. They were closer than she was, so what was going on? She jumped into the air, throwing her kunai at one man, getting him in the hand. One. He cried in pain and dropped his sword, looking up. The rest turned and Kotori flipped, her heel catching a man in the nose. He fell to the ground and Kotori spun on his face. Two. She aimed to kick another, but he blocked and aimed a punch. Kotori's eyes widened, but something shoved him out the way and she sighed in relief when it was Kimihiro punching the enemy. Three.

"Shit, he's got reinforcements!" one man cursed. Kotori back-flipped once she was released, kicking a man on the chest and forcing him onto his back, not noticing a mysterious senbon flying from the bushes and getting the enemy in the neck. She took out three shuriken, throwing them just over Kotaro's head, catching a man in the neck before he could move. Four, five. She smirked proudly.

"Kotori, look out!" Kotaro warned and the girl spun, just in time to see the man with the injured hand throwing kunai at her. Kotori's eyes widened, but someone threw senbon to deflect the weapons and Sanjirou grinned, saluting. Kimihiro appeared behind the unfortunate foe, getting him through the back with a kunai.

"Kotaro, are you insane?" Kimihiro glared at the Kuromura boy, walking towards him, "I told you to wait! What part of that don't you understand? You could have gotten killed! Look at you, you're covered in cuts… Do you know why? Because you're not good enough to fight them on your own! You need a team to take a group of ninja like that down! Your ignorance is intolerable! Did you even study your surroundings before attacking? Did you think? Did you study your _enemy_?"

Kotori watched, Sanjirou joining her, as Kotaro stared at the ground at all times, unable to look at their sensei.

"That could have cost you your life, and then they could have alerted their allies! That would have put _us_ in danger, and may have killed us also! A stupid move like that can cost you the mission and your team's lives, I don't want you being so stupid again! Do you understand?" Kimihiro scolded. Kotaro didn't answer, only silently getting to his feet and Kimihiro clenched his fists, "Kotaro, answer me, damn it!"

"YES!" Kotaro yelled, glaring up at his sensei with tear-filled eyes, "I get it, I'm stupid! I'm an idiot! Hell, why not take away my headband while you're at it?"

Kimihiro wasn't expecting such a reply. He composed himself quickly, narrowing his eyes at his student.

"I want you to take this mission _seriously_ Kotaro, outbursts like that can only reveal our whereabouts." he reprimanded, albeit more quietly, and his glare softened, "We need to see to your wounds. We'll rest for a while then get to work."

Kotaro was still glaring and quickly wiped his eyes.

"C'mon Kotaro, you know Shinobi never show their tears." Sanjirou snickered, heading after Kimihiro. Kotori looked sadly at Kotaro… She couldn't comfort him. He had orders to follow and he broke them, simple as that. She sighed and went after her team mates, Kotaro bringing up the rear grumpily.

Kotaro grunted as Sanjirou wrapped a bandage over his arm. Luckily it was the only major wound, and the rest he would have to deal with. Kotori partially felt bad for not being a medic-nin, but it couldn't be helped. It just wasn't her thing. Kimihiro sighed.

"It could be easier and quicker if sensei dealt with at least one camp and we three attacked another." Sanjirou said thoughtfully, although by the tone of his voice it sounded like he was searching for a better idea. Kimihiro stared at him and Kotaro hesitated, looking down at his hands.

"We can work together well." Kotaro claimed, his tone solemn, "Sensei, we can do this."

Kotori stared at her brother, but nodded in agreement, "We're not just genin anymore." she added. Kimihiro sighed and nodded.

"I believe in you kids." he stood up, "Head West and start from there, I'll take out the two teams Sanjirou spotted."

"Right." they looked at Kotaro, who stood up and nodded. The three set off in that direction and Kotori's eyes widened, remembering what she had spotted.

"Wait, there could be more than we bargained for." Kotori informed them and Kotaro nodded, glaring ahead.

"We need to be careful. There'll be lookouts, so we should split up and spread round their camp to look out. We should keep our eyes out for wires, as well… And probably exploding tags."

Kotori was amazed at the personality change in her brother. What was making him so serious and thoughtful? Was it Kimihiro's lecture? Had their sensei finally got through to her twin?

"Right." Sanjirou nodded, "I'll split with Kotori. What should we do if we find lookouts?"

Kotaro stopped in his tracks on a branch and they stopped with him, looking at him. He thought carefully.

"If you take them out, they'll probably make some sort of noise. And Ambush would work best, but it depends on how many there are." Kotaro stated, "They probably have signals that we don't know about to alert their comrades, too."

"Then what do we do?" Kotori asked desperately, looking at her friends.

"We'll surround them for now…" Kotaro moved on and the group were moving again. Kotori gestured upwards and disappeared, Kotori and Sanjirou following up high. The three looked down on the camp, and Sanjirou grit his teeth.

"How many of them are there?" he hissed. There were a dozen tents, with two small fire places on either end of their camp. More than two dozen ninja were sitting around or standing near the edge of their territory, and there were probably more in the tents. Kotaro narrowed his eyes and took out some wire, tying it to a kunai before stabbing the kunai into a tree. He tied the other end to another kunai and threw it over the camp, stabbing it into a tree opposite.

"Kotaro, what are you thinking?" Sanjirou demanded, grabbing his friend by the shoulder, "You're not going in there, are you?" he glared. It was starting to get dark.

"If I infiltrate, I can take down as many ninja as possible. You two need to distract them… But first I want you to go round the camp and tell me how many lookouts there are. We need a signal."

They nodded. Finally they figured out a communication system and Sanjirou dived to the ground. Kotori stayed, looking at Kotaro before hugging him.

"Good luck, Kotaro." she whispered before diving after Sanjirou. The pair snuck round the camp, counting in their heads. Kotori frowned as they paused under a bush, watching three ninja walk by. Tch, they moved around too? Great. As they passed, Kotori glanced at Sanjirou.

"Sanji… Do you think Kotaro's acting odd?" she mumbled, "He's… Different."

"Of course he is." Sanjirou whispered, "You saw the look in his eye. He knows he's not a kid anymore. He's a Konoha Shinobi."

Kotori sighed and nodded, and the pair jumped up to a branch of a tree to get a better look. Kotori stared at the ninja, narrowing her eyes. Something was weird. She began to move, but Sanjirou grabbed her and pulled her back, covering her mouth. He gestured below, and Kotori stiffened to see a large group of ninja.

"Heh. About time we started this." one grinned and the other rolled their eyes. They began to argue and Sanjirou eventually let go of Kotori, who gently crouched and they watched.

"What do we do?" Kotori whispered. Sanjirou shrugged, glaring. He began to move his hand for a scroll, but suddenly Kotori took hold of his wrist.

"Sanji, look…" she pointed, "They're…"

"They're all the same." Kotaro muttered, staring down. He hesitated and his eyes widened, "Wait, is this-"

"An ambush." a voice hissed from behind, grabbing Kotaro and putting a kunai to his neck. The boy immediately froze, glaring at the nin behind him.

"You figured it out, huh?" the man laughed softly, "Do you know how many Konoha teams we've caught with this trick? _Too many to count_."

The sinister tone in his voice made Kotaro want to barf.

"They plan to ambush us, but we get them before it's too late." he chuckled, "And even if that doesn't work and they make the first move, we're the most elite team of Iwagakure, there's no defeating us." he sighed softly with content, his breath making Kotaro wince, "It's why we're put at the borders of the Land of Fire."

Kotaro clenched his fists and watched as the enemy raised a hand and cut the wire leading down to the camp. Grinning, he looked back at Kotaro.

"Now, time to beat you…" he threatened, stabbing at Kotaro with the kunai, aiming for the neck. Blood splattered and he laughed confidently, his grip loosening, but he then noticed that the boy's body wasn't slumping… it occurred to him that he didn't get his neck at all, but his hand. Kotaro had blocked the attack by crossing his arms over his neck protectively, and smirked up at the ninja.

"Try harder!" he spun out of his grip, kicking the ninja off of the branch. But he knew he was screwed either way. He was strong, but not strong enough to fight an elite ninja. Grunting, he removed the kunai from his hand and shook it to try and get the feel back. Shit. He heard something behind him and spun round, yelling as the Iwa-nin punched him in the face and Kotaro fell back, crashing through branches to the ground. He landed with a grunt and coughed, holding his stomach. The Iwa-nin landed in a crouch next to him, snickering.

"What a weakling. Where's your sensei?" he questioned, but received no answer. He smirked at Kotaro, who attempted to move, groaning. A thin staff rose from the ground and the enemy grabbed it, breaking it off from the ground. Spinning it around in his hand so the sharp side was facing Kotaro, he put it over his head. He stabbed the ground, laughing loudly once more in victory. But Kotaro turned into a log and he cursed loudly, getting to his feet and taking his staff with him. He spun round at the sound of electricity and grit his teeth at the sight of four shuriken being thrown, electricity blazing from their blades. He jumped to the side, dodging them and smirked.

"What a waste of chakra!" he called, listening carefully. Lightning jutsu took a lot of chakra, and this was just a child. Kotaro stayed hidden, thinking carefully. If he wanted to at least get away from this guy, he had to make a plan.

Kotori winced, looking at Sanjirou.

"That means there's really only two of them." he nodded and Kotori smirked, taking out kunai.

"Time to trick them at their own game." she muttered and Sanjirou smirked, leaving Kotori to hide in another area. The group of Iwa-nin glanced at each other, smirking a little and Kotori threw her kunai at them before jumping onto the air. The kunai got two of the three she was aiming at, and they turned to mud. So one was an earth release user. Sanjirou threw senbon at others, getting them in the back and they also turned to mud. She smirked and landed, easily dodging an attack before spinning and kicking a man in the jaw. More mud clones. She crouched and ducked just as senbon flew over her head, and Sanjirou revealed himself, fingers moving and his puppet stormed out from the shadows, attacking four of the nin. They disappeared and Kotori grit her teeth, standing with her back against Sanjirou's.

"None of them were the real one." Kotori pointed out, taking out a kunai. She heard rustling and threw her kunai, but only heard another deflecting it. She watched carefully, and her eyes widened when she met the eyes of her enemy… But they were odd.

The pupils were neon green, with no iris. Extending from the pupils were five wavy lines, making the shape resemble a sun. Kotori froze, her body paralyzed for a few seconds. Her head began to ache and it felt like her mind was being invaded; flashbacks occurred, from her being just an infant to today.

Eventually she had to blink, and her headache became worse momentarily before fading. She held her eyes, whimpering. Looking up, the eyes were gone and she spun round to see if Sanjirou had witnessed what she had too. But Sanjirou wasn't standing there and her eyes widened in fear. When did that Iwa-nin get there? And he was huge. Taller than Kimihiro-sensei, and covered in muscle. He glanced round and smirked at her.

"Kotori." he said angrily, "It's time you go down!"

"NO!" Kotori jumped backwards, throwing her kunai at him. He blocked and she growled, glaring.

"Kotori, what are you doing?" Sanjirou demanded as she jumped, managing to block. He glared.

"It's too late now." a man appeared and he glared, twitching his fingers and his puppet went in front of him protectively, "I have a kekkai genkai. Once she looked into my eyes, I cast a very powerful illusion on her… She sees me as you, and you as me. She wears herself out by attacking you, possibly killing you…"

"And then you kill her." Sanjirou hissed and the Iwa-nin laughed, nodding.

"You catch on." he crossed his arms, "Once she's weary, I kill her… So she dies, thinking her best friend betrayed her. Not only hurt physically, but emotionally."

Sanjirou knew he had to think of a way to break her out, but quickly turned and blocked a kick with his leg, jumping back to dodge a dozen punches, all too fast for Sanjirou to pick up. He manoeuvred his fingers and his puppet flew forward, grabbing Kotori. She yelled in pain at the puppet's tight grip.

"Heh. Good work… But you have no more puppet, and you need to keep those chakra strings attached to keep her there!" the ninja ran at Sanjirou, clenching his fists. Sanjirou gasped, spinning round and winced as he punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree. He grunted loudly, coughing and slid down to the ground, wincing. He twitched his fingers to check that the puppet was still attached, and Kotori growled angrily.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried out, snorting, "Sanjirou! Hurry up and get him!" and Sanjirou shook his head. She was glaring angrily, but in her voice, he heard fear. Getting to his feet, Sanjirou coughed again, staring down at drops of blood. He looked at the Iwa-nin, who laughed.

"Right, Kotori!" he saluted. This was all a game to him! They were just Shogi pieces, and he was moving them around to his delight. Sanjirou jumped right, keeping the chakra strings attached and Kotori wiggled some more, before closing her eyes tightly. Sanjirou glanced at her, knowing he'd need to keep an eye on her, but then quickly spun when the enemy ran for him. He had a kunai out. Sanjirou's eyes widened and he jumped backwards, not really sure where he was thinking he was running to, and winced when he backed into a tree. He glared, but his eyes widened and he gasped as the kunai dug through his stomach.

"Yeah, way to go!" Kotori yelled and smirked, flipping in the 'man's' arms. She felt it burning against her arms, but she continued to turn all the same and bounced off of his chest, freeing herself. She took out kunai, "Now it's my turn!"

Sanjirou coughed, glaring at the man in front of him. He grabbed the kunai and struggled to remove it, but eventually he did and coughed some more, blood spurting from his mouth. Kotori smirked at the advantage she had. Sanjirou's eyes widened at the sight of Kotori being mere feet away, and attempted to get the puppet to attack, but it was too distant to do much. Instead, Sanjirou dived to the side, landing on the ground and groaned as dirt got into his wound. Oh god, he was going to die at Kotori's hands! The kunoichi skidded to a halt, jumping off of the bark of the tree and landed with her knee on Sanjirou's back, grabbing him by the hair.

"I got you!" she grinned, putting the kunai to his neck. Shit, shit, shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Kotaro grit his teeth. This guy was powerful, and he was running out of chakra. Lightning affinity was tough, and Kotaro had hardly any control… He needed to be stronger. Clenching his fist, he watched the Iwa-nin as he looked about, grinning at his advantage. Kotaro quickly took out kunais and more wire, smirking to himself. Quickly tying the ends of the wire to the kunai handles, and then sighed. This would take a lot, but if he timed it right, he could do this. Making handsigns, three clones appeared and one ran to the other side of the small clearing, while two ran at the ninja.

"HAHA!" he grinned, aiming a stab, but each jumped away from each other to dodge and Kotaro, while the man was distracted, threw one kunai up high, the wire hardly visible as it straightened out. The other clone threw another kunai in a different direction, and Kotaro watched the nin carefully. This would work, but they needed to time it right.

"Clones, huh? Are you too afraid to fight me yourself?" he demanded as he punched one in the face and it disappeared. The other clone narrowed his eyes and Kotaro quickly sent out two more, gritting his teeth. More kunai were thrown as the Iwagakure ninja walked right into his trap, making this way too easy for Kotaro. But still, he was beginning to feel too tired to continue, and knelt down to catch his breath. No, he could do this. Then he'd need to find Kotori and Sanjirou. Eventually more than a dozen kunai were thrown, as well as shuriken as Kotaro had ran out of the former. Eventually the clones disappeared and Kotaro stepped out to reveal himself, breathing heavily. The man laughed, looking round at him.

"About time. Now I can finish you off!" he stepped forward, but his shoulder snagged on a wire and he stopped, looking at it, "What the hell?" he demanded, wondering when they had appeared and looked around. Now that he was searching for them, he could see the wire reflecting off of the moon. He twitched and glared at Kotaro, who was smirking at him.

"You little bastard!" he cursed at him, pointing, but yelled in surprise as a wire cut his finger, "How many of them are there?"

"Too many." Kotaro answered and made hand signs, "Some elite ninja. Were you lying about that to scare me?"

"W-What are you doing?" the man asked, gritting his teeth. Either way, he made hand signs to protect himself, his skin becoming dark like mud. He thin moved to flip away, hoping out of sheer luck he would dodge the wires, but one caught on his ankle and he yelled, another wire catching his arm and he hung there uselessly. Kotaro smirked up at him, finishing his hand signs.

"Lighting release: A thousand strikes!"

He grabbed onto two wires and the electricity spread, engulfing all the wires surrounding the area. The sound was unbelievable, and the ninja yelled in pain and panic as the lightning came closer and closer. As soon as it happened, it was over; his body was singed and hanging limp in the air, the wire still in tact. Kotaro smirked a little, but winced and coughed, holding his chest. He had used up too much chakra, maybe all of it. His knees shook and he fell, digging his fingers into the dirt.

Kotori stopped, looking up at the cry. Birds flew into the air, cawing. She smirked and looked down at her so called enemy.

"Looks like you're one down." she muttered and put the kunai back to his neck, "Sanjirou. You should go check on Kotaro."

"W-What?" the man looked at her and grit his teeth. He had no idea who Kotaro was, and if he beat his team mate, then he didn't want to find out.

"Kotori! Listen to me! You're under a genjutsu!" Sanjirou attempted to bring her to reality, but she punched him in the face and he shook in pain.

"There's no point." the man laughed, walking forward, "This kekkai genkai doesn't just alter the sight; if you say something, she hears something else completely. Probably cursing. If I say something, she'll hear something that you'll most likely say. I invade her mind to see your personality… Hehe. It's virtually unstoppable."

"Unless I kill you!" Sanjirou snarled, but Kotori grabbed his head and smashed it into the ground. He yelled in pain.

"I really think you should go check on Kotaro!" Kotori yelled at 'Sanjirou', looking up at him, "I can deal with this guy! Trust me!"

The nin grit his teeth and Sanjirou laughed at his predicament.

"Fine, I'll go!" he nodded and jumped away. He snorted, looking extremely upset at the situation. Sanjirou thought moment. Did he need to be near Kotori for it to work? Kotori then looked down at the ninja.

"Look… I don't want to kill you, you're already bleeding. But if you could tell me anything, _anything_, I'll let you go."

"Kotori, I don't know anything!" he yelled, but she punched him angrily into the ground. Shit, he had no idea what he was saying to her! He was going to die for sure! There had to be some way. This wasn't his time to die, not at his best friend's hands! He grit his teeth. There had to be something he could do. Then he remember and glanced to the side; his puppet was lying on the ground, useless. Kotori must have forgotten about the second 'enemy'.

"Sorry, Kotori…" he murmured and twitched his fingers, chakra strings attaching. The puppet rose and Kotori spun round, caught off guard. It shot at her, hands outstretched.

"No! Kotori flipped off of Sanjirou, using him as leverage, and he grunted, spitting him blood. He slowly got to his feet, leaning on his puppet slightly.

"Two of you, huh?" she smirked, flipping her kunai in her hand and got into a stance, "Bring it!"

"… Fine." Sanjirou manoeuvred his fingers, falling to one knee in pain and the puppet flew into the air. Kotori grit her teeth and threw her kunai, but the puppet dodged and its 'mouth' opened wide, sending fire down at Kotori. She dodged to the side, rolling away as the puppet followed her move. Sanjirou could feel guilt creeping up his throat, but he gulped and concentrated on the pain of his stomach instead, glancing down at it. He would probably fall unconscious any minute.

"Sanjirou."

The familiar voice made his heart race. Kimihiro-sensei! He glanced at his neck, noticing the radio was still attached. Of course!

"Sanjirou, are you alright?" Kimi-sensei asked and Sanji grunted, watching Kotori as she battled with his puppet.

"N-no… Kotori's under a kekkai genkai… She sees me as the enemy… I'm w-wounded… I don't know where Kotaro is."

"I'm coming. Distract Kotori for as long as you can. Sanjirou, stay awake!"

"I'll do my best, Kimihiro-sensei."

He closed his eyes tightly, grunting. He moved his fingers again, his puppet's fingers opening up. He looked up just in time to see Kotori running at him and his eyes widened, and his puppet fired senbon at her. He was too slow; the senbon struck his legs, just as she got him in the jaw, sending him flying into the air and to the ground, metres away. His puppet fell to the ground once more, and winced. He looked up, staring at Kotori. She was stock still. Eventually she fell forward, senbon in her back. Shit, no! He didn't mean to get her with that many! Thank god they were still numbing needles. She shuddered, trying to get to her feet, but fell onto her stomach again.

"Y-You bastard…" Kotori cursed. Sanjirou could feel the numbness slithering along his legs and he grabbed the senbon, pulling them out. It was too late though, he wouldn't be able to move. Kotori was forcing herself to her feet and Sanji stared, but his head fell back onto the earth. Stay awake. Stay awake…

Kotori stood over him, a kunai in her hand.

"You bastard." she repeated, raising the kunai over her friend's head. Not a moment later, Kimihiro rushed out of the bushes. He grabbed Kotori by the waist, jumping away from Sanjirou and keeping a tight hold of her.

"No, Kotori!" he yelled and she froze, staring at him.

"K-Kimihiro-sensei! But-But he's-"

"He's Sanjirou! You're under a kekkai genkai!" he explained immediately, and Kotori stared up at him. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. She had injured her best friend… she had smashed his face into the ground. She had aimed to stab him.

_I could have killed him._

"You won't be able to move now that Sanjirou got you with numbing senbon." Kimihiro carried her over to Sanjirou, after he had removed the senbon from her back, and set her down, "I need to know where Kotaro is."

Kotori couldn't speak. She just stared at Sanjirou, who was barely breathing. Kimihiro closed his eyes tightly, trying to gather himself. Eventually he opened his eyes again and bit his thumb hard enough to make it bleed.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Kotori looked round at Kimihiro, finally taking him in. He was usually a big guy, with a proud smirk and a nasty look in his eyes. But he seemed worn out; he was no longer wearing his flak jacket and had a scar running along his back. What had he been through? Kotori winced in pain and looked at the animal that had appeared once the smoke cleared; a large black bear, with a brown snout. It snorted at Kimihiro, looking at the children.

"What did you do to them?" it asked in a gruff voice, getting to its hind legs. It reached the same height as Kimihiro, who was very tall himself. The Jounin stood up.

"I need to find Kotaro. Keep them safe, and if you see any Iwa-nin, kill him on the spot." Kimihiro ordered before jumping off. Kotori's eyes water and she looked back at Sanjirou.

"What's wrong kid? You sore?" the bear questioned, but Kotori didn't answer. He then looked at Sanjirou and snorted loudly, "he'll be fine. He's a Shinobi."

Those words. Kakashi had said that. She clenched her fists, unable to feel any pain now and closed her eyes tightly.

"He'll be alright…" she repeated dryly, under her breath, slowly she turned her head to look at the summoned animal, "What's your name?"

"Tsuyoikuma." he answered, looking around carefully.

She nodded and looked up at the dark sky, staring at the stars, "Tsuyoi…kuma…"

Kimihiro skidded to a halt in the forest. He could smell burned flesh. Immediately thinking the worse, he began to move on, but stopped when he heard something. He closed his eyes, cautious that it was the one with the kekkai genkai.

"I know you're there."

"Your kids are as good as dead." the man snarled, coming out from his hiding spot. Kimihiro smirked, eyes opening again, taking out three shuriken, "you look like you're almost dead yourself." he added with a cocky smirk.

"They're strong. I believe in them." Kimihiro turned and threw the kunai, getting the ninja in the chest. He laughed, taking the hit with his thick jacket. Kimi smirked and made a hand sign.

"It's my turn to laugh!" he yelled angrily and the ninja hesitated, looking down. He hadn't expected any exploding tags because they were just shuriken, but then he noticed and quickly moved to get them off, wincing at the pain. They already exploded and the man screamed in pain…but not completely dead.

"You mess with my team, you mess with me!" Kimihiro walked towards him, clenching his fists, "You nearly kill my team, I **kill you**!"

The ninja scurried back, bleeding on the forest floor, but it was no use. He was as good as dead. Kimihiro picked him up by the collar, snarling.

"Say hi to your team mate for me!" he took out a kunai, putting it to his neck. Blood spattered his hand and he let the ninja fall to the ground. He was surprised at how easy that was, but the man was probably terrified of Kimihiro's anger. He probably wasn't expecting him to keep his eyes open anyway. He then quickly moved, jumping forward up high and looked down. He noticed a kunai with wire attached and cut it, looking down, and his eyes widened. It was an array of wires, with a man hanging in the middle. He was too big to be Kotaro.

"Kotaro?" he called, peeking over the body from where he was. He could see his student lying on the ground, still.

"God damn it." he cursed, jumping over the clearing and the wires and landed beside him, picking him up.

He lay him down next to the others and looked at Tsuyoikuma.

"I need you to carry them, and we'll set up camp." Kimihiro asked and the bear nodded, getting to all fours. Kimihiro gently set the three students on top of the oversized bear's back before walking back to Konoha's direction, but he knew it would be too dangerous to travel at night. They couldn't continue the mission like this… They had done a good job.

Eventually Kimihiro and Tsuyoikuma found a good spot by a small river. The Jounin started the fire after setting the Genin down to the ground by the river. Tsuyoikuma looked at Sanjirou.

"his wounds are serious." he looked at Kimihiro, "Are you sure you don't want me to go to Konoha? I can…"

Kimihiro sighed, staring at his students. He had never ever gone through a situation like this before.

"No, I'll send Hayao." he looked at his bleeding lip before slamming his hand into the ground, summoning the much smaller bear. He was cream with a black face and big eyes.

"Hey boss!" he grinned, but quickly took in his surroundings and stared at the team, "Oh, wow."

"Hayao, don't get distracted!" Tsuyoikuma scolded, "You need to go to Konoha right away and send for medic-nin. Team 14 are seriously injured."

"Yes sir!" Hayao saluted with a clumsy paw before setting off, gone within seconds.

"That kid." the large bear snorted before looking at Kimihiro, looking him up and down, "You look weary."

"I am." Kimihiro admitted, rubbing his eyes and rolled his neck around, cracking it slightly.

"You can rest, I'll keep watch." Tsuyoikuma told him, "Your chakra's low, isn't it."

"It might be." Kimihiro sighed before lying on his back, glancing at his team. He had no idea what to do; he was a big man, not one for brains but more for strength. He knew enough to bandage Sanjirou up but that was it. It just wasn't his forte. He looked up at the sky, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Next thing he knew, he was engulfed by darkness…

"Kimihiro-sama…" someone whispered, a male. Kimihiro twitched, "Kimihiro-sama, please wake up."

Kimihiro finally opened his eyes, staring at a white wall. No, it was a ceiling. He suddenly sat up and grunted in pain, holding his side. Where the hell was he? He looked round, seeing a nurse sitting there, smiling a little.

"You're awake." she sighed happily, "You've been out for three days." she explained. He hesitated.

"I… I don't remember a thing." he said dumbly, referring to how he got to Konoha. Then he remembered and sat straighter, despite the stinging pain in his back, "Sanjirou! Is Sanjirou okay? What about Kotori and Kotaro?"

"Sanjirou is in critical condition, he'll be in the hospital for a while." she explained, "Kotori Kuromura was out yesterday, but Kotaro is still in… He'll probably be released today."

"… Can I get released today?"

"We'll just need to do some check ups, but most likely." she smiled sweetly at the Jounin, "it was such a brave thing your students did." she commented before leaving him to his thoughts. Kimihiro sighed and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. To his left, he spotted get well cards and a sunflower in a vase. He smiled a little at the tag.

'To kimi-sensei, get well soon! I miss your training!  
Love, Kotori'

Said kunoichi was walking through the streets. Many people had heard what she had gone through on the mission and some people had even stopped to ask if she was alright. She felt a little… Weird inside. She almost killed her best friend. It wasn't even her fault, and Sanjirou's parents weren't bad at her, but _she_ was. She should have known it was a kekkai genkai, she should have done something. Her back itched at the wounds from the senbon, but she ignored the feeling. Walking slower down the street, she headed for the river, seeing someone familiar that made her spirits lift slightly: Rin!

Walking faster, she grinned and leaned over her shoulder.

"This spot taken?" she asked, trying to sound peppy, but Rin only jumped and looked up.

"Oh! Kotori, no…" she looked back down at the flowing water and Kotori sat down beside her, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear? Oh, no, you were in hospital…" Rin looked sad, as if she didn't want to repeat whatever news she had, "When we were on our mission… O-Obito…"

"What? What happened to him?"

"…"

"Rin…"

"He died."

Kotori stared, her eyes slowly widening. He was gone, just like Sanjirou could have been… Four people left, and only three returned… She didn't even know Obito that well and she felt a pain in her chest. No way. Obito was so confident, so slick… He couldn't have been defeated.

"Rin…" Kotori murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry…"

Rin's eyes welled with tears and she hugged Kotori, surprising her. She winced, but ignored the pain the best she could for her friend, stroking her back gently. She stared off into the distance. This war was horrible. Kotori gazed at the horizon, seeing someone in the distance. He had turned and began to walk away… She recognised the spiky hair and tanto on his back. She ignored it, closing her eyes tightly as Rin sobbed into her shoulder…

This war had to end.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was bad. Kotori didn't want to see anyone. She went to Sanjirou in hospital every day with Kotaro, although she could not bring herself to go into the room. Kotaro was not the same since the mission, though. Everyone noticed the difference in the boy. He was more quiet and more… Tactical. He thought about things before saying them, and became more slow. Not in the mental sense, but in the sense that he liked to stroll everywhere and take his time thinking. Kotori was slightly concerned, but didn't make her concerns vocal. She sort of liked him better this way, and Kimihiro did too. Kotori was pleased her sensei was out of the hospital, although he was more strict than ever, but thanks to her mother Kotori understood that it was because Kimihiro didn't want the same thing to happen again.

Kotori made her way down the street, a small yellow tulip in her hand. She was heading to the hospital alone this time, and smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi! Can I visit Sanjirou Fukui?" she requested and the nurse nodded, leading her to the room.

"I'll leave you for ten minutes." she said and closed the door behind them. Kotori looked round at Sanjirou, a pang of guilt rumbling in her chest. Walking over to the boy, she gently put the flower into a vase and sat down next to the bed, staring at the bed.

"Sanji-kun…"

"Kotori…" he said softly and she jerked her head up, tears spilling onto her hands. He smiled meekly, looking at her with dozy eyes, "You came…"

"S-Sanji… I'm so sorry!" she cried, taking his hand, "I didn't mean it! I hurt you so bad!"

"it-it's okay… it wasn't your fault…" he coughed, glancing outside at the courtyard, "It wasn't you that got me with the kunai, anyway…"

"But I nearly killed you! A-and I made you stab yourself with senbon!" more tears flowed and she clung to his hand, "you nearly bled to death because of my stupid mistake! And I broke your nose, and-"

"Kotori-chan…" he interrupted quietly, looking at her, "it's fine, really… Let's take a walk outside."

"C-Can you do that?" she asked, stepping back as he removed the covers. She could see the bandages wrapped around him underneath his top and she looked down quickly, frowning. Sanjirou slowly stood up, and Kotori let him use her for support. They made their way gradually out to the hall and the nurse gasped.

"Sanjirou-kun, please-"

"Please, I'm fine." Sanji murmured, "I just want to go outside…"

The nurse stared before nodding and helping him outside. The sun blaring down on them was nice on Kotori's face and she smiled. The pair walked along the shaded area, talking quietly before heading out into the middle of the courtyard. Sanjirou slowly sat down and Kotori crossed her legs beside him, playing with some small buttercups.

"Thanks for coming, Kotori." Sanjirou smiled and Kotori looked up at him, "I was worried… You'd be too afraid."

"I… I was." she admitted, going slightly red, "I just… I didn't know what to say or expect."

"Well, now you're here!" Sanjirou said happily, "I'm not dead yet Kotori, you can't get rid of me so easily." he gave her the thumbs up, and Kotori laughed, nodding. She could feel tears appearing in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before they could come.

"What's wrong?" Sanjirou asked, his smile fading a little.

"Oh, nothing. Just got dirt in my eye." she lied, smiling again at her friend, playing with the buttercups, idly taking them out and making a flower bracelet while she looked at him, "When can you get out?"

"I dunno…" Sanjirou sighed, looking up at the sky, "Soon, I guess. My stomach's feeling better, but I still can't eat a lot of foods."

"That sucks." Kotori sighed, "it's not gonna feel right without you."

Sanjirou laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. They conversed some more, Sanjirou asking if her back was okay and Kotori said yes, even if she still needed to take painkillers. She looked down at the small bracelet she made and smiled.

"Sanji-kun, give me your hand." she said and he held his left hand out. She smiled and put the bracelet around his wrist, grinning, "That's for you!"

"Oh, thanks!" he smiled, "hey, that's an idea…"

"Huh?" Kotori blinked, looking at him. Sanjirou smiled.

"My mom knows how to make braided bracelets! She can teach us and we'll make one for each other, me, you and Kotaro!" Sanjirou grinned as if it was the best idea he had yet, "I'll make one for Kotaro, you make one for me and Kotaro can make one for you!"

Kotori smiled, nodding eagerly, "That sounds awesome!"

Sanjirou and Kotori continued to stay together for the rest of the afternoon, until the nurse said it was vital that Sanjirou return to his room. Kotori left, a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders. Walking down the street, she hesitates and remember. Obito Uchiha. She hadn't visited the K.I.A stone and felt terrible for it, and so she returned to the flower shop and bought a bouquet, smiling at Mrs Yamanaka.

"Oh you're such a sweet girl, going through so much… I hope my daughter turns out just like you!"

"You're pregnant?" Kotori questioned and she giggled sneakily, stepping out from behind the counter to reveal a large stomach.

"Indeed! She'll be adorable."

"And it won't a girl!" Inoichi came into the shop. The woman frowned and made a face.

"You don't know that!"

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" he demanded and she smiled.

"Womanly intuition!" she answered, waving a hand dismissively at her husband. Kotori giggled and put the money on the desk, heading outside, leaving the couple to argue about the gender of their future child.

Walking to the memorial stone, Kotori felt more solemn. She saw goggles resting in front of the stone and frowned a little, gently putting down the bouquet of flowers next to them. She folded her arms across her stomach, frowning sadly. She could hear footsteps behind her and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry about… Him." she said, looking at Kakashi as he stood beside her. His headband was over his left eye and Kotori blinked, gazing, then looked back at the stone. He stayed quiet for a moment before eventually raising his head to look at her.

"He'll appreciate the flowers." he said softly and Kotori nodded. They were silent, until Kotori spoke up.

"Can I ask… What happened to your eye?"

He raised a hand his headband before looking at her full on, and she looked at him.

"Obito gave me his Sharingan… After I got hurt…" he answered and Kotori blinked in surprise. She had no idea people could do that, but she nodded.

"That's good! Then maybe part of him will live on through you." she forced a smile, "Hopefully you'll be just as cheery and talkative as him."

She hoped she wasn't crossing any lines, and waited in anticipation for his reaction. Eventually he smiled and nodded, looking back at the stone.

"It's the least I can do…" Kakashi said quietly, "Although I don't think I can talk as much as him…"

"Worth a shot." Kotori smiled, glad they had an at least different atmosphere to the sombre one she expected. The mission seemed to change Kakashi, or at least that's what Kotori saw. His eyes were different(and not just literally). She looked at him again and smiled.

"If you like, I can train with you… For the Sharingan and all." she offered and he looked at her, slightly surprised at the random offer. But he nodded.

"Alright."

Kotori grinned and nodded happily, glad she was finally getting somewhere with him. Hopefully he wasn't a jerk anymore, but change took time, so she tried not to expect too much.

"I'll see you later, Kakashi!" she waved and he nodded, watching her go.

"Bye."

Kotori set off through Konoha, hands in her pockets. Gosh, everything was just getting better and better today! She smiled and headed down the street.

"Hey, salmon head!"

The voice made her wince and she grit her teeth. Happy day ruined, I guess. She turned, seeing her older brother, Takeshi. The most annoying and arrogant ass she had ever met. He smirked at her, his left eye barely visible thanks to his fringe. His forehead protector was proudly set on his flak jacket. That ass was always interested in flaunting his Chuunin status at Kotori whenever he could.

"Where you been lately, apart from getting your ass kicked?"

"Shut _up_, Takeshi! I don't want you ruining my day!" she began to walk again, and he followed her, sticking his tongue out.

"Aw, come on Kotori, humour me!"

He grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her from moving, smirking. She clenched her fists and glared up at him.

"I'm not in the mood." she snorted, shoving him back with her shoulder. Takeshi narrowed his eyes like a spoiled prince, following her eagerly. She continued walking, ignoring the fact he was there, and he snorted, finally getting in front of her.

"Look Kotori, I'm your older brother! You should do as I say, okay?" he glared, "Whether it's giving me money or paying attention to me!"

"No way!" Kotori yelled, "You're not the boss of me! Move!" she pushed past him, forcing him into a fence and he grunted. She had no idea what she had just done and wandered what her next move would be, but she quickly just moved on and began to walk faster, but Takeshi grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back, smacking her over the head 'lightly'. Kotori yelped.

"You little brat, I said you should obey me!"

"Touch her again and you'll regret it."

Takeshi and Kotori looked up to see Might Guy standing on the fence. He glared seriously at Takeshi. He felt an arm grab the arm that was holding onto Kotori and he looked round, gritting his teeth at the sight of Kakashi. Kotaro snorted, crossing his arms as he stood behind Takeshi with Rin, who glared at him.

"Seriously." Kotaro warned, "Let. Kotori. Go."

"Runts! I can take you all on!" the fourteen year old warned, but he let go of Kotori all the same and pulled himself from Kakashi's grip. He growled and stormed off round the corner. Kotori rubbed her cheek, looking at them as Guy jumped down to join them.

"Kotori, I can't believe he hit you! Is he really your brother?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sadly." Kotaro snorted, "Doesn't matter.. Are you okay?"

Kotori nodded, smiling at them. She was… She didn't know how to feel. The fact that they all came to her rescue was heart warming.

"Hey, you guys busy?" Rin asked, looking at them, and they shook their heads, "Let's go down to the river!"

Kotori glanced at Kakashi for his reaction, and he nodded. She smiled and the group set off to go to the Nakano River. Kotori smiled, sitting at the edge, sandals off and she dipped her feet into it, smiling at the cold feeling. Her cheek no longer stung. Looking round, she watched Kotaro jump into the river happily, trousers rolled up. He seemed to be more relaxed now… Perhaps his quiet personality was wearing off already.

"Hehe, you guys having fun without me?" Sanjirou asked, walking up in crutches. Rin gasped at the sight of him and Kotori grinned happily.

"Sanjirou!" she squealed, "You're allowed out?"

"Only for a while, I asked if I could walk to your house, but came here instead." Sanjirou sat down with the help of Guy and Kotaro grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

"Good to see you, Sanjirou!" he called and Sanjirou waved.

"Yeah, you too!" he called. He glanced at Kakashi, and smiled at him, not bothering to question him about the headband. Guy smirked and flipped into the water, facing Kotaro.

"You! I challenge you to a fight!" his tone showed that he was clearly not being serious. Kotaro agreed happily and they did a half-assed fight with only fists and feet, laughing happily. Kotori smiled, clasping her hands over her lap and watched everyone else. Sanjirou was laughing happily, and Rin was smiling at Kakashi, speaking softly to him. Everything seemed good. Perhaps life would be looking up after all… The only thing Kotori had to worry about now, was the future.


	10. Chapter 10

August 24th. A date Kotori never forgot. A date she always made sure to remind everyone about, with a smile on her face no matter what happened, no matter what people said. People thought she was selfish? So what. The girl deserved one day that people could pay full attention to her, even for a few seconds. If that was self-centred then so be it. It was Kotori's decision, and during these times, she couldn't really ask for more than just a bit more attention from her family that continued to run about around her. But what was this important date?

Well it was her birthday, of course!

Ever since that day at the Nakano river, Kotori knew her birthday was coming up. Granted, back then it was around a month away, and whenever she brought it up to her parents they seemed a little stressed about other things, but thankfully ever since Minato's team had destroyed the bridge the war was slowly dying out. In Kotori's eyes, Konoha had won, but who knows what tricks that stupid village had up its sleeve. But the wasn't on her mind at the moment; her birthday was _today_! She was twelve, another year older and she felt special. Eleven was such an immature number in Kotori's eyes, and twelve was just one year closer to her teenage years. Kotori felt older too. Today was going to be a good day, Kotori would make sure of it.

"Happy birthday, Kotori!"

The chorus of voices made her roll over in her bed and she grinned at the sight of Jin, Manabu, Hiyori, Daichi and her parents standing over her. Of course Daichi didn't sing happy birthday, he was a lot more 'mature' and serious than that. Whatever, she knew he meant well. Getting dressed, Kotori giggled as she saw the presents on the table. There were more than a dozen; of course there was. Not all of them were for her, it was obviously Kotaro's birthday too. Her family retreated upstairs to wake him up too and Kotori sat down at the table, playing with a party hat happily. Kotaro eventually came down stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as his family followed behind. Arashi smiled as he stood behind Kotori's chair, crossing his arms.

"Well, would you guys like to open your presents now or later?"

"Later." Kotori smiled, wanting to go outside for a bit. Part of her knew it was just to see if anyone wanted to give her presents or wish her a happy birthday, but she kept that to herself.

"I'll open mine now then!" Kotaro grinned, dragging a smaller present towards him. Kotori smiled as Kotaro opened them one by one, and their family were just as interested. Kunai, clothes, and even a small television for his room. Eventually he had finished opening his presents and cards, which held a lot of money for him, and he thanked everyone. Kotori smiled and took off her party hat, heading to the door, hopping on each foot as she got her sandals.

"I'm going out, mom!"

"Remember to be back for five, we have a surprise!" Yoshiko called after and Kotori giggled excitedly, heading out the door. Walking down the street, Kotori smiled happily and walked round a corner. She stood on a ledge that was over a small path by a lake. Leaning on the metal bars to stop you from feeling, she smiled even more, looking up at the sun in the sky.

"Kotori-chan!" Guy's loud voice echoed and he jumped onto the fence before sitting down on it, grinning at her, "Happy birthday!" he grinned, handing her a flat present. Kotori smiled and took it, thanking him eagerly before opening it. Her face then fell and stared at Guy, as if it were a joke.

"Do you like it? It's just like mine!" Guy's arm rose as he gave her a thumbs up, and Kotori sighed a little, staring at the green jumpsuit in her hands.

"You're an idiot." she muttered, but smiled a little, amused, "Thanks, Guy."

"A kiss for the birthday girl!" Guy proclaimed and Kotori squealed, attempting to move, but it was too late and he was going in for the kill.

"Guy, you should really stop harassing little girls." Kakashi walked towards them, Rin at his side. She laughed a little, holding a small box.

"I am not!" Guy glared at Kakashi, "And where's your present, huh, Mr Cool Guy?"

"Here." Kakashi revealed his small present from his kunai holster and Guy grumbled, crossing his arms. Kotori smiled and stepped forward, taking both the boxes.

"It's just a kind of combined thing." Rin smiled as Kotori opened Rin's, revealing the yin part of a yin-yang symbol attached to a black string, "I have the yang part of your necklace, see?"

Rin revealed the part of her necklace, although she was wearing it as a bracelet, and Kotori smiled, putting it round her neck. She then looked at Kakashi's gift and opened it, finding a small firefly hairclip.

"I remember that I broke your other one when we were training." he explained, "You most likely have more, but I just thought I'd give you that to make up for it."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Kotori, who looked at him. That was ages ago! He remembered? Even Kotori had forgotten. She looked back down at the hairclip and gazed at the jewels in them; small orange studs ran along its body, and the four wings sprouting from each side were graced with purple gems. She smiled and took it out, putting the empty box in her pocket and clipped it to her bangs, moving them out of the way of her face.

"Thanks! All of you!" she grinned and looked at them, "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Rin grinned, "Where should we go?"

"Hmmm. Well I don't have much money, so it could just be the ramen s-"

"No! We can pay for your food!" Guy grinned, "We'll go into a real café, and treat you!"

"Oh, wow, thanks!" Kotori grinned. She loved the special treatment she got on her birthday! The four headed to the café, walking in and sitting at a small cubicle by an open window. Kotori sat by Guy, and Rin and Kakashi sat opposite.

"What'll it be?" Guy grinned and they all looked at their menus, contemplating.

"Oh wow, are you guys getting a free meal?" Sanjirou grinned, leaning on the window, "Can I join?"

"The more the merrier, I say!" Guy approved, nodding, and Sanjirou nodded, "Great! I have a few friends with me, by the way." he disappeared and walked in through the entrance, waving as he sat down.

"A few?" Guy yelled dramatically, pointing at the amount of people following, "That's nearly half a dozen people!"

"I think we need a bigger table." Kakashi stated and the group quickly migrated to a better suited area. Rin smiled as she sat by Kakashi, next to him Sanjirou, and next to him two of his friends. On the other side, Guy sat by a boy they learned was named Asuma, and then beside him were two of their friends and Kotori.

"Heh, what does everyone feel like?" Kotori asked, looking down. They ordered drinks first and the table soon started getting loud, everyone chatting with someone. Rin glanced at Kakashi, frowning a little.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked and Kotori glanced round, hoping he was okay.

"I'm fine." Kakashi nodded, looking at both Rin and Kotori, "Really."

"Psh, you think you're so cool, Kakashi!" Guy grinned, standing on his chair, a foot on the table. Some of the guys complained, but Guy ignored them and pointed at Kakashi, "Well Kakashi Hatake! From now on, you and I are rivals! Any challenges I give you, you must accept! We will see who is the coolest!"

"Sit down, Guy, your foot's in my food." Asuma huffed a little sadly, pushing the plate away from him. Kakashi hesitated, looking round at the bowl-cut haired boy.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"KAKASHI!"

The afternoon went by quickly, and Kotori hung around with mainly Rin, Kakashi and Guy. Eventually Sanjirou left with his friends, although not after introducing Asuma. The group wandered Konoha, before Rin said she had to go meet her mother and Guy excused himself, claiming to go train. Kotori clasped her hands behind her back, glancing at Kakashi.

"So, you gotta go do something, too?" Kotori questioned and he shook his head, looking up at the sky as a pair of birds glided over them.

"Nope." he answered, "I'll just take a walk through Konoha, probably…"

"I'll join you!" Kotori smiled and Kakashi nodded with approval. Kotori wondered if he was smiling under his mask; he had been a lot more social and cheery since the incident with Obito. She was glad, he was less of a jerk and she could stand his presence… And, if she was honest, it was nice. He was a good friend, and she was partially glad at the fact he wore a mask. Whenever she talked, Kotori couldn't tell whether he was smiling or not, so she just imagined he was and that he was truly interested in what she had to say, giving her a bit more confidence in what she was doing.

They walked through Konoha together, passing by a book store. Kotori stopped, seeing an orange book with a cover of two people running. She walked towards it and Kakashi looked round, following her silently. She smirked at the title.

"Make-out Paradiiiiise." Kotori giggled, showing Kakashi. He looked at it, eyebrow raising before looking at another copy. She glanced around for the shop owner before peeking inside of it, her cheeks going bright red. And, as if there was a silent alarm, the bookseller opened the door sharply, yelling at Kotori and Kakashi.

"This is for over eighteens, you know! Get lost, you little kids!"

Kotori screamed, dropping the book before running off with Kakashi. She laughed a little despite their circumstance, running as far as they could until the shop and the crazy man was out of sight. They finally slowed near her house, catching their breaths. Kotori giggled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Maybe we can wait until we're of age." she paused, frowning a little, "Aw, but you'll be eighteen before me!" she accused, as he was already two years older than herself. He smiled clearly behind his mask.

"I'll let you peek." he offered and Kotori slowly grinned.

"Good!"

The two walked down towards Kotori's home. She sniffed the air, smelling all sorts of things. She could see smoke rising from her garden and she blinked, furrowing her brow. Some teenagers were sitting on the fence, facing the garden and laughing. Confused, Kotori sped up a little and Kakashi went in front of her.

"I'll go check." he said, leaving her at the tall gate. He walked in, closing it behind him quickly. Kotori's shoulders slumped and she played with the yin necklace around her neck, frowning cautiously. The boys stopped laughing and everything was hushed. Kakashi walked back out and gestured for Kotori to come on. She frowned, looking at him suspiciously and he chuckled a little, holding out his hand. Cautiously, she took it and he led her into the garden.

She was overwhelmed by the scene.

Dozens of people stood in the large garden. People she knew, people she didn't. her whole family… Guy, Rin, Sanjirou, and his friends. Guy's team seemed to be standing next to him, as well as Kimihiro-sensei. Her eyes widened and glistened a little, and Kotaro appeared on the other side of her, leaning on her shoulder and grinning. He had a party hat on his head and a sash that read 'birthday boy'. He laughed and put a sash over Kotori, and she had a feeling it read 'birthday girl'. She grinned at them, looking round at everyone as they cried happy birthday. People were even resting in the trees and on the edge of the house! Kotori couldn't stop smiling, so happy.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Kotaro grinned, hugging her and Kotori hugged back.

"Happy birthday, Kotaro!" she said happily, squeezing him a little. Kotaro laughed and squeezed back, tighter and she choked a little, but laughed more. Someone offered her a small plate of food and people continued to chatter.

Kotori socialized most of the night, drifting from group to group. Eventually she rested under a tree, sighing a little. It was a sigh of content. She had a wonderful family, and that was emphasized by the fact they had so many people come to her and Kotaro's birthday bash. She closed her eyes for a moment, but could hear the thudding of feet and looked round. Kotaro, Sanjirou, Rin, Kakashi, Guy, and a group of unfamiliar kids were approaching.

"Kotori, we're gonna head over into the house to share some _ghost_ stories. Wanna come?"

Kotori looked at them before nodding, getting to her feet.

The group made their way into the backroom, and Kotaro closed the shutters and curtains before looking at everyone. He grinned in the dark and Sanjirou lit a match, putting it in a small lantern. Everyone gathered in a tight group, Kotori next to Kakashi and Sanji, someone leaning in between Kotori and Sanjirou's shoulders. The black haired boy sat opposite, his eyes dark. He had lines under his eyes, and he looked really young. Kotori frowned, glancing at the other new girl, her dark hair up in a bobble. She couldn't be a year older than Kotori herself.

"Who wants to start?" Kotaro asked and the girl waved her arm, grinning.

"lemme! I got a story!"

"Okay Anko, go ahead." Kotaro passed the lantern along to her. Everyone looked at her, and she put the lantern under her face, creating creepy shadows on her cheeks. She looked distorted, and Kotori tensed.

"One day, this couple left their precious little angel alone with a babysitter. The woman seemed good enough. She was recommended by people around Konoha, she was really good with the kid, too…" Anko started, pausing for atmosphere. People leaned forward, curious, and even Kakashi leaned in slightly, "So they left her to her job, and as the day got darker and darker, the girl eventually put the little tyke to sleep… After a few minutes, the small girl began to cry. The babysitter asked what was wrong, and the little girl sobbed about a clown statue. The babysitter wasn't happy about it either, so she used a clone to contact the parents to see if she could cover it up. She finally got an answer…"

"Yeah?"

"Come on Anko, what was it?"

"'We don't have a clown statue'."

The kids gasped loudly, staring at Anko as she continued.

"They rushed back, but it was too late… The little girl was all cut up and her room was covered in blood that couldn't be hers. She had the face of a clown. Their little angel's face didn't exist anymore. And the babysitter? She was never found…" she looked at Kotori, catching her eye, "And what makes it worse? _This is the room it happened in_."

"Anko, how do you know?" one kid asked and there was silence. Slowly she smirked.

"Because…" she stopped talking, letting everyone take in the tense silence. Suddenly someone jumped up behind Kotori, screaming in her ear and she screamed, jumping away from the monster behind her. Everyone in the room screamed, apart from Anko, Kakashi and the black haired boy. Kotori fell on her butt in the middle of the circle, glaring angrily at the mystery man in the clown mask. Her face went red as Anko laughed, putting the lantern down so she could hold her stomach.

"We got you good!" Anko cackled, holding her face. Everyone else laughed as well and Kotori pouted a little, looking down. She didn't enjoy getting laughed at, especially on her birthday. The laughing died down and a boy appeared from under the mask. Eventually the stories continued, and soon the group disbanded, having to leave because it was getting late.

At the end of the night, only Rin, Kakashi and Sanjirou remained. Kotori sat outside with them, and Kotaro joined them a short time after. Kotori and Kakashi leaned on the tree, while Rin sat cross legged in front of them, Sanjirou and Kotaro beside her.

"Today was awesome." Kotaro exclaimed, falling onto his back to look up at the sky. They agreed with a nod. Kotori yawned and rested her head back on the tree, closing her eyes. She felt her body relaxing, and she escaped into a sweet, sweet slumber…

_So I admit, this is mostly a filler chapter. I hope you had fun reading this one either way (:_


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few months since Kotori's birthday. They went through Kakashi's birthday, and it went successfully. Now it was October, and the leaves were falling off trees and littering the ground. Chilly winds picked up and died down every now and then, which caused most people in Konoha to resort to jackets. Most civilians didn't noticed, but the days leading up to October 10th have been rather tense. The Jounin have been on their guard more often, and Kotori noticed her family had been running around making 'precautions' as the date came closer and closer. She had no idea what was going on, and whenever she asked, she was ignored or told that she would find out later.

She never did.

And so, on that special day, Kotori felt goosebumps run along her arm. Something in the air wasn't right. She glanced round Konoha, stepping on the edge of the building and looked down at the people below her. Totally clueless. A frown appeared on her face and she looked up at the sky, narrowing her eyes slightly. The air was cold. Clenching her fists, she jumped from the roof to another, much higher building and glanced around. Her hair whipped in the wind and she shuddered before looking round into the distance. She noticed a Jounin running down the street, and Kotori followed him with her eyes, watching carefully. Was he going to do something important? Kotori tensed, although she felt a sigh escape when he stopped by a group of people, presumably his friends, and they walked on like normal. Her shoulders sunk slightly and sighed, turning on her heel to jump down… And then it happened.

Kotori didn't know what exactly happened, or how it did. All she knew was that the roof underneath her crumbled, causing her to fall metres from the air. She heard screams and the sound of collapsing houses and shops. People's footsteps were ringing in her ears, as well as the wind and tears welled in her eyes at the speed she was falling out. Shit, she was going to die! Panicking, she spun in the air, managing to land on the ground in a crouch just in time, wincing. She looked up immediately in case anything was falling on top of her, and Kotori yelped, rolling to the side to avoid a falling peace of wood. She looked round quickly, staring at what was in front of her. A giant fox… With nine tails. It's paw was larger than anything she could imagine, and she couldn't see where it ended from where she was standing. People cried out and hurried people away. She eyed her surroundings frantically, seeing people buried under the remains of buildings. The large animal took in a deep breath and roared, causing a huge gust of wind that shattered windows and blew people over Kotori. She yelled, looking away and was forced to fly in the air, and she flailed her arms, trying to grab onto something. She couldn't hear anything and quickly took out a kunai, digging it into a building that was brave enough to continue standing. It dug into the wall and Kotori managed to stay put, reaching out to grab a passing flying stranger. He clung to her hand, yelling his praise to her. She winced at how tight he gripped, but Kotori suddenly looked round at the monster. She had heard of this. It wasn't just any random monster… It had to be a Jinchuuriki. Her fingers were slipping from the kunai and she cursed under her breath, glancing at the man holding onto her wrist.

"We're falling!" she yelled.

"No! No, don't fall! Use your ninja skills! Please, we're too high up!" he cried uselessly, Kotori only seeing him move his lips, trying to desperately climb further up her arm and Kotori yelled as he dug his nails into her. She was only twelve years old! She wasn't invincible, and she certainly wasn't strong enough to hold onto him as he swung around trying to keep a hold of her. She gripped the kunai handle for as long as she could, but she winced when the Kyuubi opened its mouth and roared once more. She felt the blast of air and she was inevitably thrown off her kunai, and the man fell from her arms. He screamed for his life, but Kotori was too distracted and spun in the air violently, feeling cuts appear on her arms from the power of the wind. She yelled, trying to control her flips and found herself bashing her shoulder against a large block of wall falling. Her shoulder cracked and Kotori grit her teeth, seeing the ground falling at her. She couldn't hear anything apart from a loud buzzing, and became rapidly more confused when someone caught her. She clung to them either way, terrified of landing flat on the ground. When the person landed, she looked up at them… Kotori stared at Kakashi, who glanced down at her. She couldn't tell if he was talking or not and frowned, suddenly panicking. Was she going to be deaf forever? Was this ringing ever going to stop? Would Kakashi be able to tell? Her eyes grew wide and Kakashi put her down gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. She wouldn't be able to tell what he was talking about unless she read his lips, and his mask was useless.

"K-Kakashi, I-I can't… Can't hear!" she stuttered, digging her nails into her other hand, "I can't hear you!"

His visible eye widened and his grip tightened slightly on her shoulder. Suddenly he turned his head sharply in the direction of the Kyuubi and grabbed Kotori by the waist, jumping away with her again. Kotori's ears were still ringing, and her heart was racing. They landed by a tree and looked round at the ninja guiding unharmed civilians away. Over there head flew more ninja, attacking with several jutsu. Kakashi ran forward towards a familiar face - Takeshi - and Kotori made a face. Kakashi seemed to be talking, as Takeshi was looking at him. His eyes widened and Kakashi quickly put her hand on her brother's, before jumping off. Takeshi looked at his little sister, clinging to her hand. He mouthed something to her twice, trying to be as clear as possible.

'Don't worry, I'll protect you.'

Kotori wondered if this was her brother at all… He bullied her constantly, he didn't even get her a birthday present. Why was he suddenly the big brave hero? Was it because… Maybe he did care for her. He didn't want her to die… He ran down the street, Kotori keeping hold of his hand and quickly stopped when he spotted someone carrying a small boy.

"No, my parents are there! Wait, my parents are still there!" he cried. Kotori watched as Takeshi spoke with the Jounin, and he put the boy down and left him with Takeshi. Kotori looked and her eyes widened at the sight of Iruka. He seemed to yell her name and hug her, and she hugged back with one hand. Suddenly Takeshi took Iruka by his other hand and hopped off once he was sure they were both ready. Takeshi eventually stopped near the Hokage statues, along with many other people trying to hide for their lives. Even from this far off, they could feel and hear the effects of the Kyuubi. Kotori fell to her butt once she was out of people's way, and Iruka kneeled beside her.

"K-Kotori, are you okay?" he asked and she looked at him, shrugging. She pointed to her ears, mumbling that she couldn't hear and Iruka seemed to gasp. She looked back at the ground sadly. The ringing had disappeared, but she could still hardly hear. Things were just… Buzzing. Looking back at Iruka, she tried to smile, but it came crooked and her cheeks hurt. Iruka smiled and squeezed her hand, as if to say he was there for her, and she looked down at her feet. Wiggling her toes a little, Kotori felt absolutely useless. People seemed to rush away and more buildings collapsed, causing violent shaking of the ground. Kotori looked up and squeezed Iruka's hand harder. She couldn't just sit here, she had to do something. Anything!

She frowned and traced a hand over her Konoha symbol on her top. Clenching her fists, she looked at Iruka.

"Stay here with someone you know." Kotori told him as clearly as possible. She got to her feet and he quickly followed suit, grabbing her hand.

"Kotori, wait! What?" he asked, facing her so she could see what he was saying. She could sort of hear what he was saying, but it was a lot more helpful being able to see his lips move.

"I'm going to help." she ripped away from his hand and ran before he could do much else. If she concentrated on the vibrations in the ground, then she wasn't so screwed. Taking out a kunai, she flipped over a fallen tree and jumped onto a building, joining a group of Jounin and Chuunin. She spotted a few Genin metres away listening to orders and she cursed under her breath. Suddenly someone shook her by the shoulder and she looked up. He was yelling, but all she could hear was buzzing. Eventually a large hand grabbed the Jounin's arm and Kotori looked up seeing Kimihiro. He stared down at Kotori.

"I… I can't hear…" she admitted, frowning sadly. Kimi stared, eyebrows raising before quickly picking her up and jumping off of the building, along with the over Jounin. Kotori glanced over his shoulder, watching as the paw slammed down on the building. She was terrified, and her heart was racing. Her muscles were tense. Kimihiro bellowed orders before setting Kotori down and mouthed words very carefully. But she could hear him… She could hear screaming. Kotori straightened up, concentrating. She could hear the sound of screaming and crumbling buildings.

"It's coming back!"

"What?"

"My hearing!" Kotori cheered, before getting to her feet, "Sensei, I-"

"No, you can't fight!" he said immediately, grabbing her by the shoulder, "Leave that to the Jounin! I want you to find your brother and Sanjirou, and head to the hospital. They will tell you what to do!"

"But-"

"DO IT!"

The yell wasn't as loud as Kotori expected it to be; her ears must still be going back to normal. Kimihiro shot off with his Jounin group and Kotori glared at the ground, but quickly did as told, retreating to the hospital. She quickly arrived to see Sanjirou and Kotaro, along with other Genin, helping Medic-nin.

"Kotori, perfect!" Kotaro turned and gestured to Rin and Kakashi, "We need to stay here and help them… Can you go out and protect Rin as she heals the wounded?"

Kotori nodded and quickly shot off with Rin and Kakashi.

"Your hearing's back?"

"Mostly." Kotori nodded and Rin looked at her nervously, but then back ahead. Rin skidded to a halt and noticed a few men lying behind some cover. She ran over and Kotori and Kakashi glanced about.

"Rin, The Kyuubi's looking this way!" Kotori warned, and the large fox-like creature snarled, its saliva dripping onto the village. Kotori tensed, watching as people attacked the Kyuubi with no luck. Rin cursed softly and looked round.

"They're dead…" she mumbled and Kotori looked round quickly, watching as Rin ran back towards them. She did a double take, staring at the woman. Iruka's mother. No… She was holding someone's hand. Her husband? Kotori narrowed her eyes.

"Kotori, we need to go." Rin grabbed her friend's arm, her yang charm jingling and Kotori snapped her head round. The Kyuubi was advancing, its paw lifting. Debris fell from the sky and Kotori dodged quickly, moving as fast as she could from underneath the shadows of the murderous lowering appendage. Rin yelped as she tripped, and quickly covered herself.

"RIN!" Kakashi skidded to a halt, spinning and slipping on the ground, but he ran forward. It was too late, the paw was too low. Kotori rushed over and grabbed Kakashi, pulling him back before he was squished. She fell onto her back and Kakashi struggled out of her grip.

"NO! I have to save Rin! I promised Obito I would!"

"Kakashi, it's okay!" someone cried as the Kyuubi lifted its paw back up, revealing a crushed log in Rin's place. Kakashi was breathing deeply, staring. Oh god, oh thank god… Kotori gripped his arm, staring, then looked round at Rin as she appeared beside them.

"That was way too close!" she exclaimed, and Kakashi stared before moving forward and hugging her tightly, closing his eye. Kotori smiled, watching.

"Oh god… Kakashi, Rin, let's go!" she yelled, grabbing onto them and jumping into the air. The Kyuubi roared loudly, growls and snarls escaping before whipping one of its mighty tails at buildings. They instantaneously collapsed and the trio had leapt from falling rock to falling rock, dodging out the way of the Kyuubi's attacks. Rin yelled as a rock hit her from behind, forcing her to the ground. Kakashi jumped forward, catching her and resting her in his arms as they landed. Rin was shaking, and Kakashi felt the back of her head, revealing a gloved hand afterwards.

Blood.

The red liquid shined on his finger tips and he stared. It dripped slowly, taking an eternity to reach the ground. When it did, she could hear the plop. The Kyuubi didn't exist anymore. Nothing mattered. Kakashi stared at the blood, raising his thumb to slowly rub the tips together. His eye softened immediately, and Kotori could see a different look in his eye.

"Kakashi, we can get her to the hospital, let's go!" Kotori cried, and Kakashi quickly got to his feet, Rin in his arms, running speedily after Kotori. The Kyuubi attacked again, with a miniscule version of the attack he used on the Fourth Hokage. Kotori looked round just in time to see the attack coming at them… She attempted to move, but it shattered the ground and sent a wave of wind, hurling the trio into the air and onto the ground. Sharp pieces of wood flew into the air as more houses were destroyed, and chunks fell to the ground. Kotori flipped out of the way of one, turning.

"Kakashi, come on, we-" she stopped, staring. Kakashi was kneeling beside Rin, who was lying on her back… Blood splayed underneath her. Kotori hesitated, taking a step forward, "K-Ka…Kakashi…"

She stopped behind her friend, staring down at the girl. Her eyelids were half closed, and she gazed at the smoky sky. A shard of wood was lodged into her stomach, blood slowly leaking from the wound. Kakashi didn't move. Rin slowly moved her head to look at the grey-haired ninja.

"Please, Kakashi-kun…" she whispered, but he did nothing. The Kyuubi slammed its paws down again, causing another earthquake like shudder. Kakashi didn't even seem to move, as if he was in his own world that wasn't affected by the Jinchuuriki. Kotori caught her balance quickly, clenching her fists. She watched Kakashi, her eyes slowly lowering to her feet. The girl made her way over to her friends, Rin's breathing becoming more and more shallow. Her body was steadily becoming less shaky… Kotori gazed on into the distance, incapable of looking at her dying friend. Her death was inevitable, but she didn't want to think about it. More screams echoed in the background and the Kyuubi roared.

"I promised Obito I'd protect her…" he whispered behind his mask, watching as Rin's head slowly fell limp. He clung to her hand, which was slowly turning cold, "I promised…"

"It's not your fault…" Kotori kneeled next to him, more interested in escaping than comforting Kakashi at the moment, "And I understand, I completely understand you're upset… But we'll both be dead next if we don't go to the hospital…"

He slowly looked up at her, his right eye glistening. His body was shaking. Kotori frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder, and he quickly looked back down, raising the back of his hand to his eye.

"I… Have dust-"

"Right…" Kotori smiled meekly, unable to look at Rin's body. Kakashi removed the wood, and Kotori winced at the squelch. Finally, Kakashi slowly stood, Rin's body in his arms. The pair jumped off, just in time to avoid another attack. Neither of them cared to even look back at the damage.

They arrived at the hospital, and Rin's body was quickly put into a black bag. The Genin were immediately set to work guiding people through the hospital, in and out. Kotori was feeling good at first, but as things slowly dawned on her, her shoulders felt heavy and she sniffled. Trying to keep in her tears as she guided someone to the emergency area, she could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away, but more started and she let out a loud shaky moan, unable to stop the flowing tears. A nurse spotted her and assured it was alright to head off to a private room, and Kotori sat by the wall, knees to her chest and she bawled uselessly. She couldn't stop… Rin was gone, just like that, and there was nothing she could do about it. Wiping away tears, her eyes were sore and her cheeks were red. Sniffing, Kotori looked up at the sound of someone entering. Her breaths were shaky and she quickly looked away at the sight of Kakashi.

Silently, he walked over and sat beside her. He revealed the yang necklace Rin had had around her wrist and Kotori stared, tears threatening to fall again. They both said nothing, and Kakashi put the necklace around his neck before allowing Kotori to dig her head into his shoulder, crying as quietly as possible. She didn't care what happened outside. She didn't care what happened tomorrow. She just wanted to stop being a ninja, she wanted to stop all the deaths… But she knew she couldn't.

She had a duty to do. Her hand reached for her yin necklace and she clung to it as she wiped away tears, lip wobbling.

"We'll remember them…" Kakashi spoke softly, looking at Kotori. Slowly the girl looked at him, "To honour them. Follow their ninja way. We will be proud and confident for them…"

"Those who break the rules are scum… But those who abandon their comrades, their friends, are worse than scum…" Kotori murmured and nodded gently, and she sniffled one more time. The pair slowly got to their feet and, together, as friends, made their way out of the room to aid their fellow comrades.


	12. Chapter 12

**the new characters introduced are not owned by me, but RurikoTsukuyomi. Visit her page ^^~**

Many were torn about the Fourth Hokage's death. Jin especially, as she was rather close to Minato, and many members of the family attempted to cheer her up. Yoshiko only attempted for a short while, and then decided that it was best that time take its course. Kotori hoped Kakashi was doing okay, as he seemed to be avoiding any human contact since the attack. Kotori wanted to see him, to talk to him… The fact he wasn't there made her paranoid, and part of her panicked that he was taken hostage for some reason. But Kotaro was usually there to calm her down. Despite her twin's presence, Kotori wasn't comforted. She was uncomfortable and on edge, as if she knew something was wrong. Eventually she left the house one day, walking through the still repairing village.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me where Kimihiro-sensei is?" she stopped near a tall man with black hair, looking up at him. The man in the flak jacket turned slowly, the long black hair falling over his shoulder, and his yellow eyes locked with Kotori's. She froze, goosebumps running up her spine. Along with his pale white skin and purple eyes, the man's sly smirk gave him away completely, and Kotori knew who he was. Orochimaru. The creepy Jounin that her father had always told her to stay away from. She stared up at him, gripping her dress slightly.

"What's that, child?" he asked, his voice slick and Kotori held back a visible shudder, "Kimihiro? I believe he's not around any longer…"

Kotori's eyes widened. Not around any longer? Did the fox kill him? And no one told her? When did that happen? She stared, unable to really speak, despite her mouth slowly opening.

"Hehe, what's wrong, child? Unable to speak? Shocked? He wasn't as strong as you think he is." Orochimaru commented and Kotori clenched her fists even tighter, and she heard a faint laugh coming from him, "But sadly, he's not _dead_. The man is just in hospital. But you won't be seeing him with a forehead protector anymore…"

"W-Why?"

"Let's just say he's… Missing something very vital."

Kotori left Orochimaru as quickly as possible, excusing herself. She rushed to the hospital, keeping back any worried tears. No, there was nothing wrong with Kimihiro. The man was a strong, tall ninja… He was one of the best, was he not? Kotori could trust her sensei. She could believe in him.

She ran in, gasping for breath as she asked to see Kimihiro. A nurse offered to escort her, but Kotori sped off, disappearing down the hall way as soon as she found the room number. As she came to it, she slowed her pace, eventually coming to a halt. There was no window looking into the room, so Kotori had no idea what to expect. Taking in a deep breath, she smoothed her purple dress and knocked. There was silence.

"Come in."

Kotori stiffened. The voice was feeble. She lingered for a moment before finally opening the door, looking over at Kimihiro, who was once more in a hospital bed. Kotori shut the door quietly and walked over, her steps echoing against the clean tiles. Stopping by the bed side, she stared at her sensei, lips wobbling. She bit down on the lower one tightly, and Kimihiro moved his head, letting the sunlight hit it. His heedful of hair was gone. Donning his head were scars, deep and red. His right eye was disfigured, the corner of it slightly lowered, the skin around it singed. The right side of his lip seemed to just not exist, the left frowning. He seemed weak, his large body now hunched like a child, shoulders slumped. His hands rested on his lap, bandaged. He looked like he could do nothing. His forehead protector lay on the table beside him, hidden behind the vases of flowers and cards. The Jounin slowly looked back down at his hands.

"Y… It's not… as bad as you think…" Kotori whispered, trying to put on a brave face, "O-Orochimaru-sensei said you wouldn't be a ninja ev-"Before she could finish, Kimihiro moved a hand and grabbed the covers, flinging it out of the way. Kotori looked down, her eyes widening. Fingers twitching, Kotori clung to the metal bars of the bed, unable to look away from what she could see. Kimihiro's right leg was missing. Nothing but a stump from the thigh, the skin hidden as the pant's leg was pinned up. It was... Missing. His other leg was still there. Kimihiro rested his hands again, looking at Kotori with a frown, despite how painful it looked to move the right side of his face.

"K-Kimihiro-sensei…" Kotori spoke softly, looking at him. Her sensei was gone. The Sannin was right.

"Kotaro and Sanjirou know… They haven't seen…" Kimihiro murmured. He looked away again, unable to look at Kotori for very long, ashamed of his appearance. Kotori stared. Such a fierce man, reduced to nothing. This is what the Jinchuuriki could do, and they put that power into a _baby_?

"Kimi-sensei…" Kotori whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He jumped, but stayed still, slowly resting a hand on one of her arms. Kotori closed her eyes tightly, biting her lip again.

"I told the Hokage I want your group to go in for the Chuunin exams…" Kimihiro stated, and Kotori stood straight again, looking at him, "They're starting soon, despite the attack."

"Right…"

"I don't want you to be disheartened, Kotori." Kimihiro looked her in the eye. Even the brutal spark in his eyes were gone. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about Rin." he added, putting his hand over hers. She nodded, muttering a thank you before being escorted out by a nurse. Kotori wandered out of the hospital, barely able to think. Her sensei was gone. They'd need a replacement. A new sensei, that had no idea how to work with the group.

"Hey Kotori!" Sanjirou called, walking towards her, "You okay?"

"No." Kotori couldn't lie. She looked at Sanjirou, "You knew about Kimi-sensei!"

"…oh, uh, you just… You saw." Sanjirou rubbed the back of his head, unsure how to answer. Kotori glared, anger raging through her.

"How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me? Kotaro didn't tell me!" Kotori yelled, "I thought we were best friends!"

"We are, don't ever question that!" Sanjirou suddenly glared, pointing at his friendship bracelet before taking Kotori's wrist and pointed at her green and yellow one, "We'll _always_ be best friends, Kotori! I made a mistake, I'm sorry! I just didn't know how to break it to you!"

Kotori took in a shaky breath, staring at Sanjirou. It just occurred to her that she yelled at him! She frowned and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Sorry, Sanji-kun…" she whispered, hugging him tighter. Sanjirou hugged back, shaking his head.

"We're all a little stressed…" Sanji whispered, "But the Chuunin exams are coming up. We gotta be strong together, or else it won't work."

Kotori nodded and the pair separated. Sanjirou smiled a little, and Kotori tried to smile back.

"I'm kind of hungry…" Kotori said and Sanjirou nodded, walking with her to the Ramen Bar.

When they got there, they noticed someone was already sitting there. Kotori ordered ramen and smiled to herself, glancing to the side and did a double take when she noticed who it was.

"Iruka!" Kotori grinned, then remembered what happened. What she saw. Iruka's mother, dead, along with his father.

"Oh, Kotori! H-Hi." Iruka said, looking up. Water dripped from his hair, and he had a towel draped over his shoulders.

"What the heck happened?" Kotori asked, swallowing some ramen as she did so. She wanted to try and stay positive around her friend. She hadn't seen him in a while, and he seemed happy enough.

"Oh, I fell into a river." Iruka laughed a little, rubbing his wet hair. Some droplets fell into his ramen, and Teuchi let out a small 'tch'. Kotori smiled a little, letting out a soft laugh.

"Make sure you don't catch a cold, okay?" Kotori asked and Iruka nodded, handing Teuchi the money for his ramen.

"Right, right! Well, I'll see you later!" Iruka grinned, running off quickly. Kotori watched him go for a moment before smiling to herself and slurping on her ramen.

"You liiiiike him!" Sanjirou teased and Kotori nearly choked, going bright red.

"I do not!" she protested, glaring at her friend.

"You do!" he grinned, sticking his tongue out at her. This led to Kotori smacking him with her chopsticks, and Teuchi warned them to either eat normally or get lost. Kotori giggled and finished her meal before heading down the street. How soon was 'soon' for the Chuunin Exams? She glanced around, wondering if… Hey wait. She stopped, watching someone enter the gates. A tall man, with a tan flak jacket, with long blonde hair. She blinked, staring and found herself going slightly pink. He was cute! But definitely way too old.

"Maybe the exams are sooner than I thought." Kotori noted, watching as the man cooed over how big Konoha was, then asked what his students thought. She stiffened when she spotted the girl, who was very… Red. Her hair was like blood, and she seemed to have some sort of dark tattoo at the corner of her teal eyes. As Kotori slowly approached, she noticed her ears were completely pierced over, and Kotori felt a little intimidated. She seemed to show off her legs with the splits in her long skirt, despite her age and Kotori frowned a bit. Moving on from the girl, looking at a boy wearing a leather jacket. It seemed to have many pouches - probably for scrolls - and black trousers. His hair ended at the nape of his neck, and he had his headband around his waist. Sunagakure. The last boy seemed just as eager as the sensei, his dark hair spiked similar to Kakashi's(or perhaps that was just Kotori's view) and wore a tight blue elbow-lengthed shirt. Fingerless gloves adorned his hands and his shorts ended at his knees, which were bandaged along with his elbows.

Kotori aimed to walk past them, but the sensei grinned at her and waved eagerly.

"Oh, you! Yes, little girl!" he called and Kotori walked towards them, putting on a smile, "Oh my, don't you just have the cutest hair? It's so pretty and pink!"

"It looks like a salmon."

"Hush, Mashiko!" the Jounin quickly waved a hand in front of her face, "If we say things like that then she might not show us to the hotel!"

"Don't worry, I ignore stupid comments like that." Kotori smiled innocently, looking up at the Suna ninja, "Usually stupid comments are made by stupid people anyway, so it's alright."

"What?" Mashiko yelled, but the brown haired boy moved in front of her quickly to block her path.

"Ahehe…" the sensei hesitated, before quickly shoving his hand in Kotori's face, "I am Shinji Yoshida!"

"Oh, nice to meet you." Kotori shook his head, "Kotori Kuromura."

"Oooh, daughter of the Storm of Konoha! Would I be able to meet him?" Shinji enquired, then quickly stepped aside and changed the subject, "Oh, this is my team!"

"Kazuya Tsukuyomi!" the spiky-haired boy spoke up, grinning at Kotori, "This here is Tatsuya Watanabe, and you already know Mashiko's name."

No surname, huh? Was she an orphan? That's weird, even orphans got surnames most of the time. Kotori didn't question it though and smiled sweetly as possible at them, even if she was burning with anger inside at the girl.

"So, can you show us the way to Hayatashi hotel?" Shinji asked and Kotori nodded, walking through the street. The team quickly followed.

"Sooo, who're your team mates, Kotori?" Shinji asked, walking beside her.

"Hm? Oh, Kotaro Kuromura and Sanjirou Fukui."

"Hmm, brother? Is he your twin?" Shinji rubbed his chin and Kotori nodded, "So do you take after your dad? You know, with your nature?"

"What? Oh, sort of." Kotori answered, and then frowned, noticing what Shinji was doing. He was trying to get information on her and use it against her in the exams. Well that wouldn't work! She shrugged, "Sort of not really, haha. Fire element right here!"

The team smirked at each other.

"Well anyway, here we are!" Kotori turned to them. Shinji grinned and ruffled Kotori's hair, making her huff.

"Thank you very much!" he smiled, "Perhaps you could hang out with my team some time, they could use some friends here!"

"I'm guessing some of you could use some friends _anywhere_." Kotori muttered under her breath, catching Mashiko's eye. Kotori didn't know about Mashiko, but there was an Inner-Kotori trying to pummel the girl. She then grinned at Shinji, opening her mouth to speak before she heard a very loud and very familiar voice.

"KOTORI, you should not speak with the _ENEMY_!"

Guy jumped forward, flipping between Kotori and the Suna group, forcing everyone to take a step back in case they got hit.

"And this is Might Guy-"

"Konoha's Green Sublime Beast of Prey!"

"You mean 'Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey'." Kotori corrected and Guy thought it over in his head. There was silence, and then he laughed loudly and awkwardly, trying to get over it.

"Oh wow, you're really impressive!" Shinji grinned, clapping his hands together, although it made no sound thanks to his long sleeves, "You're not a Genin, are you?"

"Chuunin, ma'am!" Guy saluted and Shinji stared.

"That's a guy." Kotori sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Oh! Well, I-You would make a very convincing woman…?" he smiled embarrassedly at Shinji, who continued to stare, his expression becoming more and more unamused, "I shall speak with you later, Kotori."

"Right." Kotori smiled, watching as Guy quickly disappeared. Clasping her hands together, she looked back at the Suna kids in front of her, "Well! I got you here, you met one of my friends, and you know about my team. I bid you adieu!"

"Ah, wait, Kotori!" Shinji grabbed her shoulder, "That's your dad, isn't it?" he gestured to Arashi, who was walking towards her. It was a big difference since the last time he was walking down the street to her, which was months ago. His clothes were no longer ragged and, despite still having slight bags under his eyes, he looked a lot healthier.

"Dad!" she waved and Arashi raised an arm to show he had noticed her. He made his way over and smiled.

"Hello there! You must be here for the Chuunin exams." he held out a hand, "Arashi Kuromura."

"Shinji Yoshida. It's an honour to meet you." Shinji grinned childishly, speaking in a rather high pitched voice. Arashi laughed a little, shrugging.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that!" the man said modestly, "But I need to go… Kotori, your mother wants you back by seven, okay?"

"Yeah!" Kotori nodded, grinning as she hugged her farther good bye and he walked off. Shinji grinned, raising his hands to his mouth, swaying happily.

"I just met the Storm of Konoha!" he bragged, and his team rolled their eyes, smirking a little.

"Sensei, can we get our rooms now?" Kazuya asked, looking up at him.

"OH! Of course!" Shinji looked at Kotori, "We'll see you later, then! I hope you can show us the best places in Konoha… We'll get lost here no bother."

"We're ninja, we don't _get lost_." Mashiko glared, following her team into the building. Kotori waved pleasantly before letting out a loud sigh, hands on her waist.

"Okay Guy, you can come out now…"

Guy appeared from behind a post, frowning.

"I can't believe it! That man looks just like a woman!" he exclaimed as they walked down the street.

"I know, I know. What did you think of the girl?" Kotori asked, looking at him. Guy was silent for a moment and Kotori twitched, expecting the worst.

"No! Guy, no!" she begged and Guy went red.

"She is kinda cute!" he admitted, and Kotori wailed, face in her hands. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's what I like to see! Jealousy! Alive with emotion! Come, Kotori, we shall train!"

"No thanks." Kotori sighed depressingly, wobbling on through the street, "God, you think she's cute?"

"I only said 'sort of'!"

"No back-pedalling!"

"I am not!"


	13. Chapter 13

_Thunk._

_**I can't let them get to me.**_

_Thunk._

_**I won't let the comments get in my way!**_

_A small girl with pink-ish hair, perhaps salmon, threw a shuriken at a target. It hit the outer rings and she frowned, clenching her fists._

"_I'll never get it!" she kicked some dirt, the dust raising into the air and she squealed, hands to her eyes as she tried to rub some of the grime from her eyes. She groaned loudly, glaring with red eyes at the ground. Gritting her teeth, the little girl cursed under her breath and took out two more shuriken. She concentrated for a moment before chucking them, but they missed by centimetres and Kotori flailed her arms in the air._

"_I can't do this!" she complained, jumping when she heard someone laugh. She looked round and frowned, crossing her arms immaturely at a black haired boy. His hair shone in the sun and she noticed that it was in fact a very dark purple, and made a face. What kind of girly guy had that hair? His dark eyes were narrowed and a confident grin was spread across his face. He crossed his arms himself._

"_What're you laughing at, girly hair?" Kotori yelled and the boy immediately stopped smiling, glaring._

"_Hey, watch it! It's not girly, it's plum! Plum isn't girly!" he cried, "What about you, salmon head?"_

"_hey watch your mouth!" she threatened, clenching her fists in front of her, "Or I'll beat you!"_

"_With what skills, Salmon Head?" _

_Rage burst through her and Kotori yelled in anger, staring at the mysterious boy. She was only six, she wouldn't really have much skills… But still, lots of people in her class could hit the mark right on the spot, and it made Kotori a little paranoid that she was inadequate, especially since her parents and older siblings were respected ninja of Konoha. The boy in front of her was in her class, she knew this, but never knew his name. The teacher never really commented much… He was a quiet person in class. In the playground, it was a different story._

"_Shut up, I have skills!" she yelled and the boy narrowed his eyes, as if questioning her. She glared and ran at him, her legs carrying her as fast as she could go. Her 'enemy's eyes widened in surprise, as Kotori was quickly in front of him and she aimed a punch, but he blocked and stumbled back. Raising her left leg to kick, Kotori smirked as she got him on the cheek, but he flipped back on his feet and threw shuriken, although he was rushing and they swerved off to the left, hitting a tree in the distance. Kotori laughed, rubbing the back of her head._

"_I'm not the only one with a squint, hm?" she teased, sticking her tongue out. The boy quickly smirked before walking towards her. She sat down on her butt, resting her elbows on her bent knees. He sat down in front of her, crossing his legs._

"_So, Kuromura, right?" he asked, tugging on some grass, "Your twin's Kotaro."_

"_Mhm." Kotori nodded, used to people mentioning her brother before her. He was rowdy and a lot more talkative than Kotori, "I'm Kotori."_

"_Sanjirou Fukui." he grinned, holding out his hand. Kotori blinked and then grinned, shaking it._

"_Hey, your dad owns the puppet store, doesn't he?" she asked, giggling, "I bought something from there once! It was a really cute doll!"_

"_He doesn't sell dolls, he sells puppets!" Sanjirou yelled, glaring, "But… Yeah, they're pretty neat. I'm gonna be a puppet controller when I'm older!"_

"_You mean a puppeteer?" someone asked, walking towards them. The pair looked up and stared at the large Jounin, whom Kotori knew was Kimihiro. He grinned down at them, standing at an impressive 6ft4. Kotori froze, staring at the adult in fear. He terrified her!_

"_Uh, yeah!" Sanjirou laughed, rubbing his cheek, "Thanks!" _

"_No problem, Sanjirou." the man nodded, then looked at Kotori, blinking a little, then at the shuriken, "Is that your work?"_

"_Yeah!" Kotori answered._

"_It's pathetic!" he yelled suddenly and Kotori went red with embarrassment, glaring, but he continued, "You think you can beat an enemy with that aim? And they move, unlike these targets! You need to work harder!" _

Kotori sat by the river, staring at the moving water. It was rushing faster than usual, and she played with the grass beneath her hands. Slowly, she removed her shoes and dipped her feet in the river, goosebumps running along her legs at the cold water. Moving her hands to her lap, her fingers linked for a moment before her muscles relaxed, and her shoulders slowly slunk lower. Her body fell back, and she stared up at the clouds, hair over her shoulder.

"_Man, I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" a young Kotaro cursed, hands behind his head. He sat on the railings of a large balcony that looked over most of Konoha. His forehead protector shone in the light, and Sanjirou winced when it flashed in his eyes._

"_Eh, I didn't wanna be with you either." he commented, shielding his eyes. Kotaro grinned when he noticed it annoyed his new team mate and removed his protector, moving it so it shone in Sanji's eyes whenever he moved._

"_Stop it!" Sanjirou yelled, glaring at the boy. Kotaro laughed, swinging his legs. Kotori rolled her eyes and flipped high in the air, landing on the railings next to Kotaro, barely wobbling. Luckily balance was one of her strong points. She grabbed Kotaro's arm, gritting her teeth._

"_Quit being immature, Kotaro! Put your forehead protector back on before I chuck it over the balcony!" she warned and Kotaro frowned, mumbling something under his breath. _

"_Oi! Stop playing around on the railings! I wouldn't be surprised if you fell off, Kuromura!" Kimihiro bellowed, walking in through the door. His intimidating stature created a shadow over her, and Kotori winced, quickly jumping to the floor._

"_Right." she nodded, and Kimihiro smirked. He put his hands on his hips._

"_I'm not gonna do any stupid tests." he said, "I just want you to do your best."_

"_Of course we'll do our best! We're Shinobi!" Kotaro yelled, getting up quickly. Kimihiro stared._

"_Alright, you'll do your best, huh?" he looked at Sanjirou, who snorted and rolled his eyes at Kotaro, "You know to do your best you need teamwork, right? From what I see, you guys won't even get through your first mission."_

"_That is so not true! We can work together! Me and Kotori are awesome!" Kotaro exclaimed, gritting his teeth. Kimihiro snorted, laughing a little._

"_No." he suddenly appeared behind Kotaro, and Sanji and Kotori spun round, blinking in surprise. He grabbed Kotaro by the collar, picking him up easily._

"_Hey, put me down, you idiot!" Kotaro cursed, flailing clenched fists, but never managed to hit him once. Kimihiro raised his arm and put him over the balcony. Kotori squealed in surprise, stepping forward._

"_Trust. Teamwork. It's what you need to survive."_

_He let go._

Kotori smiled a little to herself. Running a hand through her fringe, she stopped and looked at a strand that came out. Staring at the salmon colour, her smile slowly disappeared and she flicked her fingers, letting it fall away into the air. Putting the hand back on her stomach, Kotori rotated her foot in the river slowly, the cold now soothing. A soft wind picking up, leaves too weak to cling to their branches blowing in the air over her. She watched them with droopy eyes, her smile returning.

_Kotaro screamed as he fell, attempting to grab onto the railings, Kimihiro's arm - anything - but he missed. _

"_KOTARO!" Kotori screamed, running forward. Immediately Sanjirou ran and jumped over the balcony, as if not even thinking. Kotori gasped, "Sanji, what-"_

"_Kotori, grab it!" Sanjirou demanded, throwing wire up. When did he get that? Kotori did as told, quickly tying it around the railings as tight as possible. Sanjirou flew down after Kotaro, reaching out to grab him._

"_Kotaro, grab on-""NO! I can do this myself!" Kotaro yelled, flipping in the air. Sanjirou grunted and spin himself, grabbing onto Kotaro's ankle. The Kuromura boy screamed as Sanjirou held tightly onto the other end of the metal wire, which was wrapped around his hand. The boy winced as it dug into his skin, but he ignored it. Kotaro growled, glaring up at Sanjirou._

"_What the hell are you doing? I said I'd do it by myself!"_

"_That wasn't what this was about, jerk!" Sanjirou yelled, swinging on the wire, aiming to flip back up to the balcony, "This is teamwork!"_

_Kotaro huffed, glaring angrily at his team mate. Sanjirou spun up, high over the balcony and let go of Kotaro, who spun and landed in a crouch next to Kotori. Sanjirou landed on the other side, cutting the wire with a kunai quickly and let it fall, gritting his teeth at the blood seeping to the ground._

"_Good work." Kimihiro stated, "You passed."_

"_But… But you said there would be a test!"_

"_You expect the enemy to tell the truth?" Kimihiro questioned Kotori, looking her in the eye, "You should never believe a promise an enemy makes. But it was good, Sanjirou, you thought quickly… As did you, Kotori. Kotaro, on the other hand…"_

"_Gah! Leave me alone!"_

Her smile widened a little and Kotori slowly sat up. Running a hand through the grass, she looked at her sandals and slowly stood up, picking up her shoes and walking way from the river. She smiled to herself a little more, moving to go right but grunted when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, my bad." Kotori said, looking at whoever it was. His hair was extremely messy, as if he just go tout of the bed. She froze at the cold glare of his ice blue eyes.

"I know." he stated, his voice as cold as his glare. She frowned, but looked round at a boy that stepped forward, grinning. His dark eyes locked with Kotori's and his ocean blue hair was spiked up.

"Ignore him!" he laughed, "He's a douche. I'm Isao!"

"Will do." Kotori giggled, "I'm Kotori. You're here for the exams, huh?" she gestured to his Suna headband. Isao grinned once more and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah! Are you in it?"

"She looks too young not to be." their sensei spoke, glaring down at her with pink eyes. Kotori ignored her, looking at Isao still.

"Yeah, I am." she said. Isao laughed slightly, cheeks a little red.

"Well maybe we'll see each other in the exams! And we can help each other, ya know?" he beamed. Kotori hesitated, caught off guard. She smiled again, laughing a little.

"Right." she nodded, "But you know, if we do see each other, it could be inevitable. I might have to kill you."

The statement was very bold, and Kotori was glad she could think up something so intimidating. Isao jumped, staring.

"Uh, you don't need to do that!"

"it's Chuunin Exams you idiot!" their sensei scolded, smacking him over the head with the back of her hand. The sound of metal against skin sounded painful, and Kotori stared at the woman's gloves, metal adorning the top, "You gotta go in with the intent to kill if you want to come out the best!"

"Heh, you don't need to go all out…" Kotori rubbed her head, smiling a little, regretting her last comment.

"Either way, we have a Number One Rookie, Hioshi Tsukuyomi." the sensei waved a hand idly, frowning, "No bother."

Kotori frowned. Number One Rookie. She glanced at the girl, but she glanced at Hioshi at the corner of her eye and Kotori then looked at the cold boy. All they had was a Dead-Last; Kotaro. Although he wasn't really dead last, Kotori and Sanjirou called him that a lot because he was nearly there.

"Well, anyway. Watch where you're going, kid." she scolded, looking at Kotori. She frowned, but nodded.

"Of course…" she trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Katsumi Ito." she looked at her and gestured to the girl, "And she's Nori Kobayashi."

The girl nodded and Kotori nodded back.

"Well, we'll see you alter, yeah?" Isao grinned as his team moved on. Kotori nodded, smiling at him.

"See you!" she waved and Isao went red again, quickly catching up with his team. Kotori hesitated, thinking carefully. Tsukuyomi? He was brothers with that other boy… She frowned, quickly putting on her sandals before jumping off. The exams were in a few days. The tension was building up.

Those few days past miraculously quickly, and Kotori and her team stood outside the large doors leading to the first Chuunin Exam. Kotori was fiddling with her yin necklace, frowning. Sanjirou had his hands in his pockets, his puppet scrolls ready. Kotaro was mostly silent, crossing his arms as he looked over the students waiting to get in.

"Loads of kids here…" Sanjirou muttered and Kotori nodded.

"Hey, Kotori!"

The group turned to see two people approaching; Guy and Kakashi! Kotori smiled, walking towards them.

"We just wanted to say good luck!" Guy grinned, giving her thumbs up. It seemed to be a signature move now, and Kotori laughed almost every time he did it, thanks to the goofy grin that accompanied the thumbs up, "May youth flow through you!"

"Uh… Yeah. Good luck." Kakashi nodded a little, looking at her. Kotori grinned.

"Thanks! Both of you!"

"Hey, I don't see you wishing _us_ luck!" Sanjirou frowned, draping his arm around Kotori's shoulders for support. He grinned immaturely, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, good luck to you too, Kotori's team mates!"

"How long have you known Kotori, and you still don't know our names?" Sanjirou muttered and Kotori giggled again. Guy didn't seem to hear them, and smiled confidently.

"We got through the exams, so you will too!" he grinned, "The first is a written exam!"

"Oh god." Sanjirou's head hung, and Kotori laughed more outwardly.

"He's terrible at written exams." she explained. Guy shrugged, grabbing Sanjirou and shaking him by the shoulders, yelling at him about being youthful and bright and cheery, no matter what it was. Kotori stepped back, staring.

"He's… Lively as ever." Kotori muttered and Kakashi nodded.

"He won't leave me alone…" he muttered back and Kotori smirked, looking at him. She was about to say something, but spotted something interesting over his shoulder.

"Oh! Those are two of the Sunagakure teams!" she gestured and Kakashi turned to look. Kazuya entered with his team, Hioshi following with his own team behind him. Their senseis were gone and Isao seemed to be yelling at Hioshi. The two girls were being quiet, although Mashiko looked like she was on the verge of burying Isao's head into the ground.

"The two guys at the front are brothers, but on different teams." Kotori idly commented.

"They seem fierce! I like 'em!" Guy grinned, and Kotori rolled her eyes.

"That's only because you like Mashiko or whatever her name is."

"SHUT UP!" Guy yelled, gaining the attention of many teams, including Isao's. Isao grinned and waved.

"Hey, Kotori! Kotori, hey!" he called, running towards her. His team followed, as did Kazuya's reluctantly.

"Hi, Isao." Kotori smiled, Kotaro walking over, "This is my team. Sanjirou and Kotaro."

Isao grinned, but immediately noticed the yin necklace around Kotori's neck, and the yang one around Kakashi's. He hesitated, before quickly spinning round dramatically, as if hiding tears. He muttered something about always being too slow to catch the girl.

"Be quiet." Nori whispered, shaking her head. Hioshi glared at Kotori's team.

"Whatever." he said, snorting, "We'll beat you kids no bother."

"What do you mean by 'kids'?" Sanjirou demanded, "We're older than you are!"

"By a year." Kotori added under her breath, but Sanjirou shushed her.

"Well, we're gonna head off." Kakashi stated and Guy spun round, as if surprised by the sudden statement.

"No we are not! We're gonna wait until Kotori gets into the building, you agreed!"

"I didn't agree. You stated it, I didn't get a _chance _to say anything." Kakashi sighed and Isao snorted.

"HEY! Stay with her, it's the least you can do!" he yelled, "Man, older guys. I dunno why you deal with them." he added, looking at Kotori. She smiled a little, then looked at Guy and Kakashi.

"Seriously, I can last! I won't get lost or anything going in." she shook her head, "You guys go ahead and leave!"

"Are you sure?" Guy asked, getting inches to her face. Kakashi put the back of his hand on Guy's chest, pushing him back.

"Give her some personal space at least, Guy…" he looked at Kotori, "Anyway. Good luck. We'll see you later when it finishes."

She waved a little, smiling as Kakashi walked off. Guy said his goodbyes before running after Kakashi, yelling something about a race. She sighed and looked back at the Suna nin, most glaring. Isao and Kazuya seemed to be the only ones that were smiling at her.

"Well, good luck!" Kazuya stated. Kotori nodded and wished him good luck in return, making sure to mentally add that she was wishing _only_ Kazuya good luck. They began to walk off, but the other boy stopped.

"Huh? Tatsuya, what's wrong?" Kazuya asked. He ignored his friend, slowly walking towards a tree that had a large white cat lying on the branch.

"Oh come on, Tatsuya!" Mashiko glared, "You can look at cats later!"

The cat wailed and Matsuya shook his head, quickly jumping up and taking it in his arms, and landed in a crouch. It purred, cuddling into his chest.

"We don't have time for this!" Mashiko yelled and walked towards him, Kazuya laughing nervously before following.

"Cats, huh." Kotaro muttered, but before anyone could do anything else someone stepped out of a door. He glared.

"Alright, listen up!" he yelled, the students turning to listen, "This is the first Exam! Two teams will be given one door, and each team will be given a direction to go, left or right! You will be given a colour, and you must find the coloured arrow that matches your colour, and follow it! If you go the wrong way, _we_ will know and you will be immediately disqualified from taking the rest of the exam!"

"I thought this was a written exam…" Kotori muttered. Obviously they had changed it…

"On your travels you will meet other teams! You must negotiate or fight your way past them, and get on with your mission! Your mission is to make it to a specific room made for your team, and more rules will be explained there!"

"The tests must have changed." Kotaro assumed, looking at his friends.

"Damn." Sanjirou clenched his fists, "What will happen in the room?"

Kotori shrugged, "Hopefully it won't be… Wait, the halls?" she frowned, "Wouldn't they be way too small?"

The team walked towards a door, and one of the Suna teams stood beside them. Isao beamed again and waved at Kotori.

"We will beat you." Hioshi sent a cocky smirk their way, "And trust me… You don't want to get in our way."

Kotori glared at Hioshi, but the doors slowly opened and they entered the dark, foreboding hall way… The floors creaked beneath them. As the door shut behind them, leaving them in the darkness, Sanjirou snorted.

"Oh, it's on."


	14. Chapter 14

Kotori couldn't understand. This exam didn't make any sense… Small hallways, colours to follow. Was the aim to make the ninja negotiate their way out? There had to be more to it than that. She frowned, glancing around in the dark and reached forward, making sure she was holding onto Sanjirou's wrist.

"It's on." Sanjirou smirked. Suddenly the group froze, hearing a mysterious voice.

"Team Kimihiro. Your colour is yellow. Team Katsumi. Your colour is purple."

_Kimihiro-sensei…_ Kotori frowned, looking down. She looked round, seeing a faint arrow on a wall in the darkness. This was ridiculous. Did they have to find a way through the darkness? They heard footsteps, and Hioshi's team were gone.

"Come on." Kotaro frowned, walking forward. He seemed to be keeping close to the walls, tracing a hand along them.

"We need to find something to fire up… We can't walk through the dark forever." Sanjirou scoffed, walking beside the other wall. Kotori fumbled in her weapon pouch, taking out a kunai just in case. All she could hear were their own footsteps, but she knew they would bump into someone else sooner or later.

"Sanjirou, can't one of your puppets help?" Kotaro asked, looking round at him.

"Oh yeah? I dunno.. What about your lightning technique?"

"That takes up too much chakra."

"Hey, I just noticed." Kotori interrupted, "Your jutsu's a bit like Kakashi's."

"It is not! Don't compare me to that guy!" Kotaro hissed, stopping as he reached a turn. Sighing heavily, he looked at them.

"We'll just have to make a torch." Kotaro sighed, but Sanjirou shook his head and took out a scroll, biting his nail.

"I can bring out one of the smaller ones, it's fine." he said, and after a puff of smoke, indeed a small puppet appeared. It resembled an armadillo, with a long tail that swayed about, its dark eyes round and on the side of its face. Sanjirou tugged on a chakra string, and the tail twitched before setting alight.

"perfect!" Kotori grinned, and they looked up. A yellow arrow pointed down the hall way, and Sanjirou walked on, the armadillo slowly making its way down the hall. They were silent for the most part, listening out for other ninja.

"Doesn't anyone else find this weird?" Kotori finally asked, looking at her team mates, "I mean. It all seems… Too easy. A maze, negotiation, fighting in a small hallway. _Why_ are we doing this? I can understand stuff like written exams-"

"I know what you mean." Kotaro nodded, crossing his arms, "The aim of this exam must be to just get rid of the crap teams. The rest of the exams should be a lot more difficult."

"How many teams are entering anyway?" Sanjirou asked and Kotaro thought for a moment, looking at the ceiling.

"I saw two from Sunagakure, thirteen from Konoha, five from Kusagakure, one from Amegakure and two from Getsugakure…"

"Twenty-three teams really isn't a lot." Kotori frowned.

"Well they're probably still recuperating from the war. If the Shinobi war hadn't started, there would have been a few more from Iwagakure, I'm guessing."

"SSh." Sanjirou waved a hand, sneaking to the corner. The fire on the armadillo's tail went out and they watched carefully, sneaking up to join Sanjirou.

"Man, this is such a bummer. This test doesn't make any sense!"

"Shut up already, jesus." Hioshi's voice made Kotori clench her fists, "I saw something up ahead."

"How did they get there so quickly?" Sanjirou whispered. Kotaro hushed him. Sanjirou looked at Kotaro as he jumped up onto the ceiling, using chakra to stay there crouched. Kotori smirked and quickly jumped into the corner, hiding in the shadows. Sanjirou frowned, glaring at his team mates before jumping to the ceiling, the armadillo puppet curling into a ball. The team turned the corner and frowned, looking down at it.

"What the hell?" Isao crouched, poking it. It rolled away slowly and the boy quickly stopped it with his foot. Hioshi glanced around, and Kotori froze, trying not to move as he looked in her general direction. The Tsukuyomi boy turned and stared at the armadillo.

"Just leave the stupid thing!" he growled, kicking it, but winced when it didn't budge. Instead, a small compartment opened up and purple gas escaped. Kotori covered her mouth quickly, as did her team mates.

"Shit! Gas!" Hioshi snarled, taking out a kunai and throwing it at Kotori knowingly. She gasped, ducking out of the way just in time, feeling it whiz past her head. She grit her teeth and threw her own kunai into the gas. They began to cough and the armadillo rushed out of the haze, Sanjirou and Kotaro leaping from their hiding place. They ran down the hall quickly, the gas spreading behind them.

"What kind of gas was that?" Kotaro asked and Sanjirou seemed to need to think about it.

"I can't remember. Dad told me, but I was too busy." Sanjirou grinned, "Something to do with… I dunno."

"It won't kill them, right?" Kotori frowned and Kotaro glared at her.

"Kotori, you need to think about this. We have to go in with the urge to kill, or not at all." he growled and Kotori rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she looked back ahead. They turned a corner, eventually stopping in the darkness. They then spoke quietly amongst themselves, agreeing to try and hide their way out of everything. Eventually they caught up with their arrows, and Sanjirou began marking them with his kunai.

"Man, this building is bigger than I thought." Sanjirou sighed eventually, "We haven't bumped into anyone since Hioshi."

"Touch wood." Kotori sighed, tracing a finger on the wall. They looked at her, then back ahead, seeing a purple arrow pointing the same way as their yellow arrow. Sanjirou stopped, staring at the arrow.

"What's wrong?" Kotaro asked and he pointed to the mark on the arrow.

"I mark all the yellow arrows we find with my kunai. I don't remember this green arrow pointing the opposite way… But we must've already bee-"

"Sanjirou, you moron! If people catch on to that, they'll just mark the yellow arrows that don't have them to trick us!"

"…" Sanjirou glared at Kotaro and sighed. They heard laughter and four kunai were thrown out of no where, hitting the armadillo. It collapsed onto the floor. Sanjirou cursed loudly and stepped back, and Kotori took out a kunai.

"Wind Release: Divine Down Current!"

A blast of wind shot straight down the dark hall, cracking the walls and forcing the wooden floors to fly up. Kotori yelled as she was blown back, spinning in the air. Cuts appeared on her arms and she hit the wall hard, making her cough. Sanjirou blocked his face from an oncoming piece of floorboard, and just as he caught his balance, someone else yelled something…

"Water Prison Technique!"

Kotori immediately tried to run once she heard the words from right behind her, but it was too late. Water seemed to appear out of no where as Hioshi trapped her in his water prison. He must have been quite talented, to get the water from no where. Kotori held her breath, glaring at the boy.

"Kotori!" Sanjirou turned to try and get to her, but someone appeared from under the wood and smashed through, their fist going for his jaw. He yelled, being thrown back onto Kotaro who fell to the ground. Isao smirked at them and crossed his arms.

"Try and get to your team mate!" he cried, glancing at Kotori. His expression softened a little. Hioshi snarled.

"look at your real enemy, Isao!" he yelled, but Isao was too late and was punched in the mouth, thrown backwards to Hioshi's feet. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Let Kotori go! She's going to die!" Sanjirou yelled, Kotaro doing something behind him.

"This is what the exam is all about!" Hioshi yelled, "The maze gets people lost, but if they're smart enough, they'll find their way to their room! But the point is we need to stop others from getting there!"

"That's a lie, it's just a maze!" Sanjirou yelled, "Now let go of her!"

"I told you, don't get in our way." Hioshi snorted, "And you got in our way."

Kotori finally gasped for breath, water filling her lungs. She struggled, trying to move but couldn't, the water as strong as ice. She glared at Hioshi and mentally cursed at him, before looking round at Sanjirou and Kotaro. Kotaro was had disappeared from behind Sanjirou, who was glaring and yelling at Hioshi. A distraction? Kotori smirked to herself, but choked again as more water filled her lungs, and her eyes began to water. Her body was starting to fall limp.

"Look, let's make a deal!" Sanjirou glared and Hioshi chuckled.

"Alright. You quit the exams!"

"Apart from that, you bastard!" Sanjirou yelled, making Hioshi laugh triumphantly. Kotori hesitated, glancing up just as Isao began to run at Sanjirou, a fist clenched. Kotaro was running along the ceiling, throwing a kunai at Hioshi. Hoshi looked up in time, eyes widening before he smirked and moved to dodge, but Kotaro smirked back knowingly and snapped his fingers in an add position, and the kunai spun round, trapping Hioshi's arm. The Sand nin grit his teeth and growled angrily as Kotaro yanked his arm out of the prison, causing Kotori to fall onto her butt and began to cough loudly. Hioshi glared up at Kotaro, throwing three kunai. The boy started to move, but someone grabbed him from behind and held him in place. He yelled in pain as a kunai got him in the arm, the rest going along his chest. Nori hoisted him up as he was distracted and inevitably threw him to the ground. Kotaro yelled in pain as he landed on his stomach, the kunais digging deeper into his body. Nori flipped down, landing on top of him in a crouch before flipping off, but had to quickly step to the side when he heard Isao yell. Sanjirou watched as he want flying into Hioshi, blood trickling from his nose. Isao rolled into a crouch and glanced at Kotori, who was leaning on the wall, seemingly unconscious. He glared, then looked up at Hioshi, who was unwinding the wire from his skin. He winced, throwing it to the ground and looked down at Kotori. A hostage. He reached out to grab her, and just as his hand was about to grab her shoulder, she launched herself forward, grabbing his arm and throwing him into her knee, his nose bashing off it and he crumpled to the ground. Isao jumped back, taking out a kunai. Kotori smirked, looking down at Hioshi and flipped in the air when he spun on his hands trying to kick her to the ground, and he flipped to his feet. Kotori knew she was surrounded, and Kotaro seemed to be out for the count. Sanjirou was fighting Nori, so she was on her own for now.

"COME ON!" Hioshi snarled, running at Kotori. He punched, but she dodged to the sound and spun in a circle, aiming a kick. He blocked and stepped back, ducking as she kicked at him again and he flipped backwards, aiming to get her in the jaw with his foot. Kotori grunted as he did, and she bit her tongue hard. Falling back, blood falling from her mouth, Isao grabbed her by the arms and pinned them behind her back. Kotori hissed, and looked forward at Hioshi. He ran at her full speed, his mouth wide open as he yelled. Kotori closed her eyes tightly, aiming to kick him away, but he grabbed her leg and shoved it to the side, and Kotori shut her eyes tightly before crying out in pain.

But it wasn't a punch.

Hioshi snarled as he bit down harder into Kotori, his mouth around her collarbone and near the top of her shoulder. Blood seeped past his lips and fell to the ground. Isao looked away, disgusted, and Kotori grit her teeth, trying to move. Hioshi's jaws were too strong though, and she was stuck in place. She winced, letting out a shaky breath when she noticed what he was doing.

"YOU BIT ME!" she yelled angrily, but talking caused more pain and she groaned, closing her eyes tightly. In the background, she could see Sanjirou pinning Nori down, looking over at Kotaro. He was yelling something, but the more blood Kotori lost, the more her sight became blurry. Sanjirou growled, keeping Nori down with his knee before taking a scroll out. He ran his blood along it before smoke burst into the area… Kotori growled and kneed Hioshi in the stomach, but he didn't seem to react. Isao grunted, trying to keep Kotori still, but he yelled in pain as Kotori launched her head back, head butting him. The boy immediately loosened his grip and Kotori manoeuvred her arms out, punching Hioshi. In return, he yelled and fell back, ripping off some skin. Kotori yelled in pain, falling to her knees immediately and putting a hand to her wound. Hioshi looked round angrily, and Kotori looked up, eyes widening. She couldn't believe what she was watching. The skin was slowly being devoured by Hioshi, the thin-paper like… _Organ_ disappearing into his mouth.

"You suck bastard!" Sanjirou yelled, distracting them both and the hog-faced puppet appeared again, shooting senbon at Hioshi. The boy jumped out of the way like an animal, landing by Isao.

"Get Nori." he hissed and Isao nodded, running past Kotori. She was shaking too much to even stand. He grabbed Nori and skidded underneath the puppet, barely dodging kunai that were thrown in his direction.

"We'll meet again." Hioshi snarled, licking his lips, "And I'll finish you off."

Kotori turned to look at him, skin burning with pain and she twitched before collapsing onto the floorboards. Sanjirou yelled her name, running towards her, but she didn't reply. She was falling into the darkness, unafraid of what consequences might fall on her.

"Kotori… Kotori, wake up." Sanjirou was whispering. Kotori jumped, wincing in pain and she looked at her shoulder, which was bandaged up. She stared at it before looking round at Sanjirou.

"Where are we?" she asked softly, her throat dry. Sanjirou explained that he had created a hole in the wall, and used a genjutsu to cover it up. She looked around. The hole didn't seem very secure, and she looked over at Kotaro. He was sitting cross legged, his shirt and coat off. He was covered in bandages.

"Kotaro won't talk." Sanjirou whispered, "He's just been sitting there since he woke up."

"Right, Nori…" Kotori muttered, vaguely remembering what happened, "Did they get away?"

"Well I wasn't about to chase them, was I?" Sanjirou smiled a little, although his eyes said so many different things. Panic. Worry. Sadness. Anger. Kotori sighed and looked down at herself again, and Sanjirou's smile faded once she looked away from him, "That's gonna scar…"

"I know." Kotori got to her feet, fixing her hair. She walked over to Kotaro and put a hand on her shoulder, biting her lip. His skin was stone cold.

"Come on, Kotaro. We gotta go."

Her brother moved slowly, getting to his feet. He was silent as he put on his top and coat, fastening it and looked at his team mates. His eyes said the same things as Sanjirou. Kotori bit her lip before walking out of the hole, Sanjirou breaking the genjutsu.

"I saw a yellow arrow this way." Sanjirou pointed.

The team walked on quietly, hiding and negotiating their way through the halls. Eventually they came to a door and they looked at each other. Sanjirou volunteered to put his hand forward and grabbed the handle, but suddenly, out of no where, a scroll fell to the ground! They jumped back, staring before Kotori picked it up. She unravelled it and quickly let it drop to the floor.

"A summoning jutsu?" Sanjirou muttered before he was proven right. Smoke surrounded the area once more as a figure appeared standing, hands behind their back. They smirked down at them.

"Hokage!" Sanjirou gasped, and the Third Hokage nodded sagely, looking them all over. His smile faded when he looked at Kotori. Her bandage was stained with blood.

"I see you've been through rough times." he stated, putting on a smile, "But through this door is your first challenge."

"What?" Sanjirou yelled, "You mean this maze wasn't it?"

"Heh, I'm afraid not." the Hokage chuckled, "But you will be surprised at how many teams have dropped out."

The team glanced at each other, then looked up at the Hokage. He stepped to the side and opened the door, leading them in. Kotori scanned over everyone. A land of the moon team were sitting in the corner, and three teams from Kusagakure, and one Suna team. Thank god it wasn't Hioshi's. They all looked beat up apart from Kazuya's team and Sanjirou sat down, looking round at them.

"Did that Suna team get you guys too?" Sanjirou asked and they nodded, sighing heavily. One of the land of the moon kid's snarled and jumped to his feet.

"He better hope I don't have to fight him in the next exams!"

"If you get to them." Mashiko taunted, sticking her tongue out at him. Kazuya looked over at Kotori and winced at the bandages, walking over to her as his team mate argued with the others.

"Did… He bite you?"

"Is he some sort of cannibal?" Kotori hissed, nodding and Kazuya sighed heavily, putting a hand through his hair nervously.

"It's a… Trait that comes with the Tsukuyomi family." he explained and Kotori shifted away from him nervously. Her wounds still stung, and from what she could see some people weren't bitten. Looking back at the rowdy boy that was yelling about beating Hioshi, she did a double take and stared.

"Your hand!" she yelled, pointing and the boy looked down at it before nodding.

"I know! He bit my fucking finger off! Can you believe it?" he yelled, walking over. Kotori nodded, pointing to her bandages.

"He took off my skin!" Kotori yelled back angrily. She wasn't angry at him, but at Hioshi. Although it may not have been all of her skin, it freaking felt like it and she was still in pain. Her clothes were ripped too.

"Hey, look." the boy suddenly grinned, "If I don't get to fight him, but you do, hit him hard for me, okay?"

Kotori stared before slowly smirking and nodded, "Right. And same to you."

The boy nodded, shaking hands with Kotori before a door opened and they looked round, watching Hioshi step through with Nori and Isao behind him. The boy had his hands in his pockets and he scanned the room, his eyes locking with Kotori's. The girl glared at him and Hioshi smirked back before walking to some seats at the back, sitting down.

"Seven so far…" Kotaro muttered. As they waited for a few more minutes, more teams came through. Eventually it ended up with ten teams in total.

"What happened to the rest of them…" Sanjirou wondered idly, glancing nervously at Hioshi.

They waited, and waited. Only three more teams turned up. Two Suna teams. Five Konoha teams. One moon team. Four Grass teams. One Rain team. A man stepped through one of the doors and smirked at them, ordering them to sit down in different places. Once he was satisfied, after moving people around and separating team mates, he began to explain that it was in fact a written exam.

"Oh come on." Sanjirou grumbled, head in his hands. The Jounin chuckled before continuing.

"You have one hour to complete these eight questions." he explained, scanning over the Genin. They were extremely beat up, and he made a small face, "My associates and I will keep an eye on you, so don't cheat. If you cheat, you and your team are out."

The whole room was tense.

"Oh, and the eighth question is the most important." the man smiled sneakily, before opening a door and a group of Chunin entered. They gathered around the walls, watching the teams intently.

"You may begin!"


	15. Chapter 15

Kotori stared at the questions. Tapping the pencil on the paper lightly, she knew she couldn't do it. Math questions were not her forte, and neither were riddles or anything like that. She glanced over the questions, skipping the ones she couldn't do and furrowed her brow at the fact there was no eighth question. The man had said that the eighth question was the most important. There was just a small box where it should be… Staring at it, Kotori frowned and hesitated.

Kotaro sighed, reading the questions. They were all too easy. He furrowed his brow as he looked over at everyone else struggling; it was no surprise that this Kotaro v.2 could do these questions, as he seems to have shown an intelligent side he never revealed before. Looking back down at them, he put a hand through his hair lazily and started to fill out the questions, sighing once more out of boredom. The person sitting near him glanced round at him, frowning jealously and Kotaro smirked to himself. The first question wasn't so bad, the second question was just as easy as the first and this really went on for all of the questions. Kotaro hesitated when he came to the eighth question, seeing nothing.

_This is weird_…

He stared, frowning and nibbled on the end of his pencil absent-mindedly. If the eighth question was the most important, then it was obviously some sort of trick. No, not a trick persay, but a riddle. Perhaps there was a hint in the other questions. Seven questions. He looked back through them, and noticed the number 'eight' in question one. He smirked and circled it, looking through question two carefully. If the last question was the most important, then perhaps it had something to do with being a ninja. Perhaps their ninja way? He hesitated. What _was_ his nindō? Was it to protect his family? Keep his promises? Follow the Shinobi rules? Revenge? Kotaro slowly put his pencil down and rested his chin on his hand. He had enough time to think about it, even if it wasn't the last question. Glancing around the classroom, he saw people looking around helplessly, apart from the Suna Number One Rookie. Hioshi was moved to the front, albeit reluctantly, and he could see him writing away.

Kotaro sighed, looking back at his questions. He circled the word ninja and question six and frowned, reading through the questions carefully. He retraced his steps and looked along the questions, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. He knew how to work out the eighth question! It wasn't as hard as he expected it to be, either. He looked up at the clock. Only twenty minutes had gone by, which meant forty minutes to waste time. He looked round at Sanjirou, who was near the front, and smirked a little to himself. He was probably panicking.

Although it had been proven many times in the academy that written tests were not his forte, he slowly made his way up the ranks throughout the years, and Sanjirou began to make his way down. This didn't stop Kotaro from coming out near dead last though, as he wasn't the strongest of kids. Recently Kotaro had been working on his writing skills, and clearly it was now paying off. The time he wasn't spending with Kotori and Sanjirou was spent reading and figuring out riddles, and his mother was extremely proud of him. He glanced at his friendship bracelet and tutted, looking down at his paper before he started to write his answer for the last question.

Sanjirou frowned, staring. Who the hell could answer these questions? Only a freaking genius. Not even the Hokage could last through these! Running a hand through his hair, frustrated, he glanced around. Maybe he could cheat his way out of this. Near him he could see someone with glasses, like him, and a sudden stroke of genius came to him. Smirking, he fixed his own glasses and silently took out a kunai, glancing at the Chunin watching the room. None seemed to be paying attention to him, so he turned back to the kunai and gently moved the blade, trying to get the Genin's answers that were reflecting off his glasses onto the blade. He grit his teeth before grinning triumphantly as he got the angle almost perfect. The answers looked a bit odd, seeing as they were reflections, but Sanjirou copied them down after figuring them out as quickly as possible. It was just then he noticed the boy hadn't answered question eight. Frowning, Sanjirou quickly returned the kunai to his pouch and looked at the answers. They _seemed_ logical enough, but Sanjirou wasn't one for intelligence. He was the fighter.

Sighing heavily, he looked over the questions. It never occurred to him that perhaps every question was one step closer to question eight. Running a hand through his hair, Sanjirou bit his lip on thought, tapping the pencil once more onto paper. He glanced at the Chunin again, and he saw one person writing something down, their eyes on another person. The boy sighed softly, as if relieved, and looked back at the questions. If he didn't get question eight, then he might not be able to become a Chunin… He might stop his whole team from becoming a Chunin. Suddenly his heart began to race. Oh god, what if that was true? He looked up at the clock and his eyes widened. Twenty minutes to go… Shit shit shit. This _was not_ good. He could hear Kotaro scolding him already.

'_Come on Sanjirou, it was _so_ obvious!_'

He pushed his glasses up once more, playing with the frames. Damn, he was going to fail his whole team and then he would be a Genin when he was as old as the third Hokage. He grimaced at the thought of himself hunched back with grey hair, standing along a young genin team while Kotori and Kotaro skipped off with their own team as Jounins. Damn it. He looked at question eight, wondering if it was a hidden message or something. He looked around, taking a chance to glance over his shoulder, seeing Kotori playing with her friendship bracelet. She didn't look puzzled, but she didn't look too confident either… Thank god he wasn't the only one.

Okay, Kotori, okay. You can do this. It's just a simple question… And just because you couldn't answer all the others doesn't mean you won't completely fail. She looked around her, casually pulling at her bracelet. There had to be a way to see other people's answers. She heaved a sigh, as if giving up, and looked back down at her questions. Perhaps guessing would suffice… Damn it. If the eighth question was the most important, then perhaps she'd get away with just answering that and moving on. Kotori glanced up, seeing Sanjirou using a kunai for something… Looks like he was going to get his answers after all. She sighed heavily and looked outside, freezing. The sun was blaring and, because of this, some people were reflecting off the window behind the Chunin instructors. Not only that, but their answers! Sadly they were backwards, and Kotori wasn't close enough to the window to see the answers clearly. Then it hit her. Was this what Sanjirou was trying to do? She smirked proudly, glad she figured something out and did her best to copy answers, although they were a bit blurry. Looking down, she ran a hand over her forehead and stared at the eighth box. This was not going to end well. Looking up at the clock, she saw that there was fifteen minutes left. Closing her eyes, Kotori tried to calm herself down. If Guy and Kakashi could get through this, then so could she.

Or, well, she hoped she could. Holding in a groan, the girl dropped her pencil onto the paper helplessly and glanced down at her bandaged shoulder. God damn, she would get through this round to get to Hioshi! This was just the first round! She would _not_ just sit there and watch as everyone passed by! She looked down at the test, determined, but stopped, her face falling. Her pencil was lying a bit squint, but for the most part it was running along beside the first letter of each line on question one. It said the number 'eight'. Blinking, Kotori moved her pencil so it was straight, and stared in awe as she figured out the eighth question.

'_eight. What colour are oranges?'_

WHAAAAAAAAT? She went through all that trouble, all that thinking and _that_ was the eighth question? What kind of test was this? Who was the sick bastard that thought this up? Glaring, she quickly wrote 'orange' into the box and looked up at the clock. Five minutes to go. She was not happy about the eighth question, and she looked around, seeing some upset faces too. Looking ahead, she couldn't help but smirk as Sanjirou stretched and put his arms behind his head confidently, leaning back on his chair, only to be pushed forward by the girl sitting behind him. She let out a happy sigh and rested her head on the table, taking the last five minutes as a chance to just close her eyes and relax.

"Time is up!" the man roared and Kotori jumped up, eyes widening. Had she fallen asleep? She looked around, smiling nervously at the boy that looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before the two looked back ahead. The man grinned at them.

"Now! I want everyone that did not answer question eight to stand up!"

Thirteen people stood up. Thirteen out of thirty-six… Some people would be losing team mates.

"You must leave the room!"

"But this isn't fair, there was no question eight!" one kid yelled, their forehead protector telling them he was from Konoha, "They must all be lying-"

"Don't be stupid." the proctor yelled, making the small boy shut up, "If you were smart enough you would have found the answer! Now get out of this room!"

The boy clenched his fists, but left with everyone else. Twenty six people left.

"Now I want you all to get to your own teams, and then stand by other ninja from your own village."

This took a few moments, and Kotori stood in between Kotaro and Sanjirou. There were four Konoha teams left, when there were five at the beginning. She smirked a little, proud of her village, but noticed one team had lost someone. She frowned, and then looked over the other villages. The two Sunagakure teams were still there. Two Grass teams out of four, and one team had lost their girl. The Rain team were still there. She glanced at the older man, who seemed much older than he really should be… He looked like a Jounin. Frowning, she looked at the last one. The boy that had his finger bitten off. Kotori stared.

He was alone.

"Now, if anyone wants to quit now because they lost a team mate, they may do so." the man crossed his arms, glancing at the Moon ninja. The boy crossed his arms defiantly and the proctor smirked.

"Alright then!" he yelled, "You are moving on to the next round! Your proctor will meet you at the forty-fourth training ground!"

He opened the doors and the teams began to pile out.

"Oh, and…" the proctor looked round, eyeing the Moon kid one more time, his voice becoming more threatening, "Good luck."

"There are ten teams." Kotaro observed as they walked through the street. The group of genin were being observed like animals by civilians, but Kotaro seemed to ignore the spotlight, "I doubt five will make it out of this exam."

"What?" Sanjirou gasped, looking at him, "Why?"

"Because this training ground is the Forest of Death." Kotaro looked at him seriously, frowning, "It's not called that for nothing."

"Jeez." someone laughed behind them, "And I thought losing my finger was bad… I don't want to think of what I'll lose in there."

The group turned to look at the Moon ninja kid. He smiled at them, and Sanjirou grinned.

"Ha!" he barked, "You're right there."

Kotori smiled at the Moon ninja. His hair was the colour of white wine, and his eyes were dark, almost black. He grinned at her and showed a missing tooth, and she smiled wider. His hair was smooth, and he had a fringe that reached to the bottom of his eyebrows. His forehead protector was proudly placed where it should be, on his forehead. He wore an open grey jacket, showing his chest which was wrapped in bandages. She wasn't sure whether that was part of the outfit or if he was wounded from the first round. His shorts reached his ankles and he had grey sandals. His missing finger was kind of freaking Kotori out.

"So, what's your name?" Sanjirou asked and the boy held out his hand as they walked.

"Tukiyo!"

"…. Isn't that a girl's name?" Kotori asked nervously and Tukiyo rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, my parents really wanted a girl." he laughed, "But they got me! And they decided Tukiyo was good enough."

"Huh, weird." Sanjirou shrugged before grinning, "I'm Sanjirou Fukui! This is Kotori Kuromura, and this is her twin, Kotaro!"

"Wow, but you two don't look very similar!" he stated the obvious, pointing at Kotori's hair, "I mean, your hair's like a salmon! His is normal!"

Her eye twitched and Kotori clenched her fists, close to punching his lights out. Sanjirou laughed nervously, putting an arm around Kotori's shoulder and bringing her close, trying to comfort her.

"She doesn't like people pointing out her hair colour." he explained, and Tukiyo rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Oh, sorry!" he grinned and Kotori shook her head, walking with the crowd. She glanced round at Isao and his team, narrowing her eyes at Hioshi. The boy looked round, as I knowing someone was looking at him, and came eye to eye with Kotori. She glared at him, and he narrowed his eyes, glaring back before looking back ahead. Isao looked round, smiling a little at Kotori and her glare softened. But they were the enemy, she couldn't talk to him. But she shouldn't really talk to Tukiyo either, right? But they made a deal… She looked back at Tukiyo and Sanjirou, smiling at the fact they were laughing and walking together. Kotaro on the other hand was frowning, walking along away from the group. Kotori looked round, watching him sadly before feeling someone tap her shoulder. She winced.

"Watch it!" she said loudly, turning around. She glared, pain seething through her body, but her anger completely died away when she came face to face with a terrified Guy.

"Sorry, Kotori! Really!" he said quickly, "I didn't know it hurt that bad!"

"Well… It does." Kotori sighed, walking out of the group as they walked on. He glanced round at them, then looked back at Guy and Kakashi.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked and Kotori sighed heavily.

"I was bitten. Can you believe it?" she said and Guy stared, not saying anything at first.

"Bitten? Like. By a person?" he asked, peering at the bandages.

"Yeah. Someone from Sunagakure." she said bitterly, "Hioshi Tsukuyomi."

"Tsukuyomi?" Kakashi repeated thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. Kotori nodded as they walked along, and Kotori sighed.

"He might've taken a chunk out…" Kotori muttered, "I'm lucky he didn't hit muscle or nerve."

"Very lucky." Kakashi agreed and Guy glared at them.

"Stop being so solemn!" he yelled, "Be happy that she still has her arm!"

"We are." Kotori looked at him, putting on a smile, "I just can't help but think of what would happen if I didn't have my arm."

Guy flinched at the thought, shaking his head, "Then we should be happy! You have your arm! We're happy you're making it to the next rounds!"

"Thanks." Kotori laughed and Guy grinned, glad he finally managed to make her laugh.

"Haha, Kakashi!" Guy pointed a finger at him, "I won this round!"

"…Huh?" Kotori and Kakashi said in unison, looking at Guy.

"We were competing to see who could make you laugh first!" Guy explained and Kotori raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who shrugged a little, clueless. She smiled, giggling behind her hand and Guy glared.

"Damn it, Kakashi, stop acting so cool!" the man in the green jumpsuit exclaimed, pointing angrily at Kakashi. The silver haired nin looked at Kotori and waved.

"You should go. The next round is a lot tougher…" Kakashi waved a little and she nodded, waving back.

"See you two once I pass this round!" Kotori ran after the Genin teams, easily catching up. Seeing as her team was up near the front, she stayed at the back near the Rain team, glancing round at them. The woman was scantily clad, with her forehead protector over her eyes. She raised an eyebrow, glancing at the other men. One was smirking confidently, and the others' face was hidden by a hood… She watched them for a moment and then the girl suddenly turned her head, looking in her direction. Kotori froze, staring at the girl's headband. It was like she was looking straight at her eyes. Kotori pursed her lips, looking back ahead and made her way through the crowd to Kotaro and Sanjirou. Tukiyo was still standing with them, and Kotori looked around.

"ALRIGHT!" a female voice yelled, jumping down from a tree. She explained the rules of the second exam. Two scrolls needed, one team only gets one scroll… And the dangers of the Forest of Death.

"It ain't called the Forest of Death for nothing!" she laughed. Everyone seemed to be saying that. Kotori crossed her arms, wincing in pain and glanced at the bandages. She heard someone chuckle and looked round at Hioshi. She twitched and quickly looked back ahead. She could do this. She could beat him. Even if Tukiyo didn't manage to, she would.

They had to sign something and were given their scrolls. Kotaro hid it in his back pocket, and they went to their gates.

The doors opened.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear diary,_

_I don't usually do these, but this is big news! I passed the second part of the exam! You would not believe the trouble I went through, though. There were giant centipedes! Oh my god, they were disgusting. I couldn't stand them. Luckily Sanjirou killed most that got in our way… It was really awesome. When there weren't giant bugs though, we ran into a giant tiger. It sucked. But I got it! Kotaro and Sanjirou were trapped, and I got it! Dad's really proud of me and tells the story to anyone who will listen. I love dad… But anyway! It was so awesome. The feeling I got when I was in danger. It was such a rush. I'm glad I made it through! It's totally worth it. We actually stuck together with Tukiyo most of the time, but he had the same scroll as us, so we were competing. He eventually left us… And I never saw him after that. I hope he's okay… He might have run into Hioshi. That would have been crazy. I really hate that guy, he's as crazy as they come. A cannibal? Why would anyone wanna keep that practice up? Kazuya seemed alright when he was going through the exams. Then again, I only ran into him once. He was kinda beat up. He didn't say which scroll he was looking for, but his team were pretty angry. They even asked me to beat up Hioshi when I got the chance. Maybe Hioshi attacked them, despite being family. _

_Oh well. That's not really my concern. Sort of. Not yet. I have a month to get ready for the final round… I'm fighting against someone. I can't remember who. I don't think they told us… It kind of sucked, 'cause I fainted when they were telling us. That was kind of crappy. What happened was that, in the forest of death, we ran into Hioshi and his team. It didn't go too well. _

Kotori grit her teeth, glaring at Hioshi. He smirked, crossing his arms. He was alone, and Sanjirou and Kotaro kept their guard up, kunais and shuriken in their hand.

"We meet again." Hioshi yelled, "And we finally get a bigger playground."

"Tch." Kotori clenched her fists, "Maybe we can bargain scrolls."

Hioshi laughed, showing them two scrolls. They had the Heaven and Earth scroll already?

"We had a little run in with my brother." Hioshi explained, seeing her surprised expression, "He is way too trusting."

"Jesus." Kotori grit her teeth, "What the hell did you do to them?"

"Oh, I didn't kill them if that's what you're thinking." Hioshi waved a hand, "He's my brother, after all. But his team didn't get out too… Well."

Kotori glanced at Kotaro and Sanjirou, who glanced back and nodded a little. Hioshi frowned, and Kotori looked at him.

"We need your scroll." Kotori hissed as Hioshi put it away quickly, "We've only got two days left."

"Then come get it."

Kotori smirked. Sanjirou and Kotaro both threw kunais at Hioshi, and he flipped backwards into another branch just as they hit where he was standing, the tags exploding on impact. The smoke quickly cleared, and Hioshi protected his face with his arms just as Kotori aimed a punch, leaping through the smoke. Hioshi was weaker than Kotori thought though, and he fell back, slamming into the trunk before rolling off. She was stronger than he expected, too. He groaned, getting to his feet and glared up at her. Kotori smirked at his. She landed before flipping forwards, flipping in the air and aiming her foot to slam into his head. He grit his teeth and leapt back, allowing her to land in the tree. It snapped and wood flew up in the air, and Hioshi stared in disbelief. He leapt off of the tree branch and she smirked, looking up. The girl threw out her arms, throwing shuriken at him before jumping off of the tree after him. He dodged, catching two before throwing them back, and she took out a kunai, blocking. She seemed ready for his retaliations… He would need to work harder.

"Don't think your team mates will help you." Hioshi threatened and Kotori shook her head.

"They know your team is somewhere, watching." Kotori said back quickly, not wanting to waste time talking, "They're ready to protect me or fight back."

Hioshi chuckled, nodding. He straightened up, clenching his fists. She was a close ranged fighter. She was strong. Kotori glared at him and raced forward, clenching her fist and aimed a punch, making him jump back to dodge. He had to try something! Grabbing her fist, he barely managed to block it, gasping as he banged into the bark of the tree. Kotori knew this wasn't right. Was he not a long range fighter? Kotori glared. Maybe he wasn't Taijutsu… ninjutsu? She grit her teeth, clenching her other fist and aimed to punch him, but winced as he turned into a log. A substitute. She spun round, quickly jumping into the air when she saw kunai coming at her.

"You have to move fast if you don't want the enemy to take advantage of you." Hioshi's voice taunted. Kotori cursed under her breath, clenching her fists.

"Heh. Now you're mine." Hioshi's voice echoed throughout the forest, and Kotori covered her face as a blast of leaves came her way. They passed by, and Kotori wobbled a bit before looking around. Everything seemed… Darker. She blinked, rubbing her eyes before glancing around for Hioshi. He must have ran off. Glaring, she jumped from a branch and headed back to where Sanjirou and Kotaro were, but they were gone.

"Kotaro?" she called nervously, "Sanjirou?"

She walked on further, freezing when she came across a gruesome sight. Kotaro, Sanjirou, Rin, Kakashi, Guy, Obito… They were all standing in straight line, covered in cuts and bruises. Their wounds bleeding. Puddles of blood littered the floor around them. It was like they had a never ending supply of blood in her body.

"W-What?" she exclaimed, staring at them with teary eyes. They stepped forward, shoulders slumped. The group struggled to walk.

"K-Kotori…" Sanjirou coughed, blood oozing from his mouth, "Help us…"

"N-no…" she whispered, "You're not supposed to be here! What are you doing here? Rin! Obito! You're dead!"

Rin giggled, blood spurting from her nose, "No we're not, silly…"

"Kotori… Come here…" Kotaro hissed. They moved faster, something bubbling under their skin. They advanced on Kotori, and she backed up into a tree.

"no! NO!"

She screamed, the sound ricocheting throughout the forest. Birds flew into the air and Kotori fell to her feet, eyes closed.

"That was Kotori!" Sanjirou yelled, jumping through the trees. He was beaten up, and Kotaro followed suit.

"Hioshi must've been too much for her." Kotaro sighed and jumped into a clearing, finding their team mate. She was unconscious on the floor.

"A genjutsu, probably." Kotaro hummed, "She'll be awake in a few hours."

"Hey, Kotaro…" Sanjirou nudged his friend, pointing at three senbon that dug into Kotori's wrist, "What're they?"

Kotaro walked over, tearing them out at once. He inspected the other end and cursed, throwing them at the ground.

"Poisoned. As if this wasn't enough, he poisoned her!" Kotaro yelled, "Who knows if it's deadly or not!"

"Damn it…" Sanjirou groaned, "And we still need a scroll!"

"Kotori's so useless."

_Yup. Poisoned. 'Kotori's so useless'… I could hear everything. Smell everything. Just not see. I was paralyzed. The poison also slowed my reaction… It was awful. I was completely useless through the second exam… But when Kotaro said that… I dunno what's gotten him all weird like it, but I don't like it. He's gotten meaner. And Sanjirou didn't argue. It hurt. I didn't mention it though, I didn't wanna start any arguments or anything. But we did get a scroll, obviously, seeing as I got through. It was amazing, though… Ten teams went in and only five came out, like Kotaro said. But that's still twelve people, which is kind of a lot. I didn't see Tukiyo anywhere. I want to go to the hospital to see if he's there, but I'm scared in case he is. I was in the hospital already anyway getting treated. I should've just asked. Ugh._

_How many teams are left… Oh yeah. Hioshi's team, Kazuya… Those Suna guys are really good. Uhm, my team, and a grass team. I dunno where the Rain team went, it was kinda weird. But apparently they were the other ones that passed. Oh well, I just hope I don't have to fight them. Hioshi's the one I wanna fight! I promised Tukiyo I would, so I will! Even if it's not by the stupid exams._

_Oh well… Man, I'm hungry. It's been a few days since the second exam. I need to get training done… Kotaro's already proven he can do two nature affinities. Show off. He can do earth jutsus! He totally copied me! But we are twins after all, so I guess… It's okay. He's still wearing the friendship bracelet, and so am I! Hopefully I won't get fat and it breaks. But I'd never get fat, I'd hate that. I work out and do ninja stuff so, hopefully I'll be safe. But I guess there's nothing really wrong with being fat, 'cause I know this big guy called Choza Akimichi, and it's to do with his clan being fat. It's pretty cool I guess… I could never stand it though. I feel sorry for his kid if it's a girl._

_But whatever! I can do this anyway. I'm not fat, I've come to accept my weird hair and I have a nice family. And soon I'll be a Chunin! How awesome will that be? I can do better missions and I might even get my own little team! That's what dad says anyway, but mum wants me to stay with Kotaro and Sanjirou. Tch. I kind of don't want to, seeing as Kimihiro won't be our sensei… I went to visit him as soon as I got out the hospital, actually. He's supposed to be in a wheelchair, but he moves about with a crutch instead. He's really good at it, too! He wears a bandana, but without his forehead protector. I dunno where it is. He didn't have it out. I just hope he didn't put it in the rubbish, that'd be really sad. But he's still as mean as he ever was! I'm kind of glad he won't be teaching us, in that sense… I'll be an adult. I don't need a sensei! Me, Sanjirou and Kotaro can just be a team on our own! It'd work!_

_Thinking about being the same as Kakashi and Guy makes me so excited. No, wait… Kakashi's a Jounin now. He was a Chunin when he was six! That's half my age! It makes me feel kinda weird, but he's supposed to be a prodigy, and I'm not so I guess it's okay. Guy told me he became a Chunin when he was eleven. Gah, still younger than me. Oh well, I'm catching up to them! Hopefully I can hang around with them more. Guy likes being around me, anyway, and Guy's usually hanging around Kakashi. I kind of feel sorry for him, but they are rivals… Heh, I wonder if I can remind Guy and make him pester Kakashi. Not that I like annoying him or anything… he just seems kind of emotionless sometimes. Can't really blame him, but if he can change appearance and his outfit, he might as well become a little happier. It's hard to tell what he's thinking with that mask over his face! It's so annoying. I've known him for a year and a bit, I think, and I don't know what he looks like! Wonder if Rin and Obito ever saw his face… Oh well. I can't ask them now, I guess. I'm just glad he got rid of that stupid bit of hair between his eyes. It always bugged me. _

_I wonder what his face looks like. If I ask him nicely, maybe he'll show me… I bet he's scarred or something. That'd be pretty cool, actually. Probably not too handsome. It's weird he'd get scarred just below that line, though. Maybe not. Maybe he's just so handsome he has to hide his face! How sad. No guy can be that handsome. Or could he… Maybe that should be my ninja way! To find and protect Kakashi's face! … Nah, that's just stupid. My nindo will be to protect my friends and family no matter what! Cheesy, I know diary, but I like it. My friendship bracelet shows just how close I am to friends. And my yin bracelet, even if Rin was supposed to have the other half. At least it wasn't destroyed! That's the good thing. Man, every time I'm happy I remind myself of Guy. It's annoying._

_Guy hasn't changed, thankfully. Well, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. He could calm down a little bit. Even I can't handle him sometimes, and my mom always told me I was the liveliest of the family! She's a big spoilsport though. She thinks anyone's lively. Whatever. _

_Oh! I almost forgot. Mom said, once I become a Chunin, I get a new outfit! I'm excited. She says I look too childish in this dress. I dunno, I think it's okay, but whatever. If it means I get to choose, then that's fine with me! Maybe trousers this time. It's easier to move in, and I hate getting the slits on my dress all tangled up. It's kinda useless. I guess mom's right. I do look little childish. I'm a big girl . No, a woman! A ninja! That feels so good to say, diary. A Chunin. A tough Chunin. _

_Ack, I gotta go, diary! Mom noticed I didn't do my chores. I'm a healing woman, she should give me a break! Hopefully see you later, diary!_

_Love, Kotori._

She snapped her back shoot, lying on her stomach on her bed and stuck the diary underneath her bed before rolling off, getting to her feet. Glancing at herself in her mirror, Kotori slid on the floor and grabbed her firefly hairclip, clipping it into her bangs. She smiled at herself and tightened her bobble before running down the stairs.

"Mom, sorry!" she grinned, running over to the sink. Yoshiko tutted.

"Honestly, if it wasn't screwed on, you'd lose your head!" she scolded before walking out the kitchen. Kotori smiled to herself, starting on the dishes. She smiled to herself, humming a tune that she made up as she went along. Almost finished with the last dish, she heard footsteps in the garden and peeked out the window, pushing it open quickly. She heard a yell and gasped, quickly pushing the door open and running out onto the porch, laughing when she saw Guy rubbing his nose.

"Sorry about that." she grinned and Guy shook his head, waving it off.

"It's fine!" he grinned, "I'm here to help you! Good reflexes!"

"It was an accident…" Kotori muttered, but then smiled, "Help me? How so?"

"He wants us to train you." Kakashi sighed, sitting on the roof over the porch and Guy and Kotori stepped back so they could see him properly.

"Right!" Guy gave Kakashi a thumbs up, before looking at Kotori, "With us helping you, there's no stopping you!"

Kakashi sighed a little.

"Sorry about this." he said, jumping down to join Kotori and Guy. She laughed a little, shrugging.

"The more the merrier." Kotori giggled.

"We shall start straight away!"

"Guy, the exam is in a month." Kakashi frowned behind his mask, hand on his hip, "We don't need to start-"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! DO YOU _WANT_ KOTORI TO LOSE?"

"Well, no, but-"

"THEN WE SHALL START!"

"What's all the racket?" someone yelled and Guy jumped, thinking it was Kotori's mother, but Jin appeared. She leaned on the doorframe, smirking at them, arms crossed over her stomach. Her hair was messy, as if she just woke up.

"Oh, it's you two." she smirked even more, "What're you here for?"

"Training Kotori." Guy grinned and Jin blinked, frowning.

"Hey, Hiyori, it's that eyebrow kid you were talking about!" Jin called and Hiyori appeared. A nervous looking woman, around twenty-six, with wavy hair, similar to Yoshiko's.

"Jin, don't call him that in front of him!" Hiyori scolded gently, looking at Guy, "I'm sorry about her, Guy!"

"No bother." Guy smiled, "But just remember, ladies, my name is _Might Guy_! Sublime Green beast of Konoha!"

"You're also, what, fourteen?" Jin laughed, "Four years older than you, kid-"

"And you're still a Chunin?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Jin, whose face fell. She wasn't expecting Cool-Kid-Kakashi to stand up for Guy. Hiyori made a nervous sound.

"Please, let's not fight." Hiyori said, standing between Kakashi and Jin, forcing out a small laugh, "Jin, didn't mom want you to clean your room?"

"Right." Jin snorted, glaring at Kakashi and left. Kakashi crossed his arms and Hiyori quickly bowed her head to them.

"I'm sorry about her, again." she apologised to both of them before scurrying off.

"Hey. Where's Kotori?" Kakashi asked, noticing she was missing. Guy looked around.

"Oh no! She left without us! She's gone! Maybe someone kidnapped her! Or maybe her brother Takeshi took her away to-"

"I'm right here, don't worry." Kotori came out of the door, hopping on one foot as she put her second sandal on, "I needed my shoes."

"RIGHT! Let's go!" Guy yelled merrily, hopping over the fence. Kotori and Kakashi shared a look when they heard him yelling and quickly apologizing to someone he had landed on.

"You've got siblings everywhere." Guy complained as they arrived at the training grounds, rubbing his sore chin.

"Not my fault you landed on Daichi." Kotori grinned. Daichi was the eldest brother, resembling mostly his father, and was part of the ANBU. He was almost as mean as Takeshi sometimes.

"So! Training!" Guy said, as if reminded by their location and jumped in front of Kotori, "We shall teach you chakra control!"

"…Okay." Kotori stated, wondering whether she should be as excited as Guy about this. Kakashi was leaning on a post, arms crossed. He seemed to be planning on just standing there and perhaps giving moral support.

"TO the forest!" Guy grabbed Kotori by the wrist, zooming into the forest. They were already in the forest when Kakashi slowly stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and leisurely made his way after them.

"Right." Guy grinned, "Run up this tree!"

"…" Kotori looked from Guy to the tree to Guy. Okay, chakra control, concentrate it to their feet. Sounded simple enough. She could feel the chakra engulfing her feet and smirked as the blue glowed around her feet. She ran at the tree, running up the bark. Wow, this felt really weird! This would definitely be useful. Running further until she felt the chakra running out, Kotori flipped and landed back onto the ground.

"Oh, I forgot to say." Guy laughed, "You should mark where you got to with a kunai so you can beat that."

"Damn it, Guy." Kotori huffed and Kakashi came through into the clearing, leaning on a tree near Kotori's other 'sensei'. Kotori grunted and repeated the action a few times, getting higher and higher each time.

"Great!" Guy pumped his fist, "Now, to the water!"

"What-" Kotori yelled as Guy grabbed her once more and ran to the water. Did 'walk' exist in his vocabulary? Again, Kakashi slowly moved after them.

"Walk!" Guy ordered, "And for every time you fall in, you must do twenty laps around the training grounds!"

Kotori's head fell and she looked at the water. This was gonna be cold. Sighing, she concentrated her chakra to her feet and slowly stepped onto the water. She continued to walk, wobbling a little in fear.

"It's all about balancing the chakras, see?" Guy explained thoughtfully, and Kakashi walked up to stand beside him. Kotori spun on her heel, grinning.

"This is easy!" she teased, but as soon as she said that she lost control, and felt herself being surrounded by water. She flailed, her movements slowed by the water and swam up to the surface, gasping for air.

"Not as easy as you think." Kakashi said, letting out a small laugh. Kotori glared, swimming to the edge. She got out, coughing a little and shook her arms. Thank goodness her clothes were light.

"Now, you know the rules, Kotori!" Guy smirked, "Twenty laps around the training grounds!"

"But I'm soaking wet!" Kotori whined and Guy glared.

"Do you want it to be around Konoha? You won't learn anything unless you do this!"

"I WILL!" Kotori yelled back, before running off to do the laps. She was cold and wet and was not interested in hearing Guy yell at her.

"Isn't that a little tough for her?" Kakashi asked and Guy snorted, crossing his arms.

"Aaah, Kakashi, you will never learn.. If you treat a child like this, they will become strong and tough!"

"Just like you." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head and looked at the river. Guy grinned and took that as a compliment. After a few minutes Kotori returned, breathing heavily.

"Okay. Back to the chakra thing." Kotori sighed, straightening up. She really wanted some water, but had a feeling neither of them had any. Guy nodded and stepped aside, allowing Kotori to walk forward. She concentrated her chakra and walked onto the water. She had to take her time with this. Walking forward she smiled to herself, comfortable with the speed she was going at and turned to look at Kakashi and Guy.

"Great!" Guy flipped in the air, jumping and standing on the water perfectly. Now, Kotori had to learn how to do that, "Now fight me while on water."

"Are you nuts?" Kotori yelled, "I _just_ learned how to do this!"

"You're a fast learner, let's see how far that takes you!" Guy said happily, running at her. He aimed a kick at her stomach but she ducked, doing her best to keep the chakra flowing to her feet and spun round, trying to kick Guy off his feet. He jumped over her and Kotori spun round in time to block a kick. She jumped backwards, thanking the gods when she landed fine again.

"Not bad." Guy nodded, standing straight. Kotori did so too. Guy jumped in the air, clenching his fist and came down at Kotori with immense speed. Unable to move quickly, Kotori thought quickly. She just had to time it. As Guy came closer, she flipped, focusing the chakra on her hands instead and managed to stand on the water, kicking Guy in the face. The force pushed him back and he fell into the water. Kotori grinned and flipped back onto her feet.

"You're right, I am a fast learner." Kotori smiled and looked around for Guy. She hesitated. If he wasn't going to come up now then… That meant he was underneath-

It was a bit too late. Kotori yelled as she was dragged underneath by a hand and glared at Guy underwater, he waved at her. The pair swam back to the surface and Kotori glared at him.

"Twenty more laps!" Guy grinned, swimming to the edge. Kotori huffed, doing the same.

"I hate this training." she got out and Kakashi smiled.

"Just think! You've got twenty-seven more days of it to go." he said cheerily and Kotori stuck her tongue out at him. She sighed heavily, running the laps.

Nearby, sitting in a tree, was a young man. His chestnut brown hair fell to the nape of his neck, bangs hanging at the sides of his face. His light green eyes watched the three for a moment, before looking down at the cat lying on his lap. Gently stroking it, his other hand fidgeted with the collar of his leather brown jacket. Covering his lower half was a pair of black trousers, ending at his ankles. The cat meowed softly, rubbing against his hand and he smiled down at it. His Sunagakure headband was hidden by the lazy cat lying on top of him.

"Ssh, we don't want Mashiko finding us just yet." Tatsuya whispered, stroking it under its chin happily before looking back at where the three Konoha ninja were. The two Chunin were watching the girl running around. He remembered her name was Kotori. He sighed a little, looking back at the cat. Its ears twitched and meowed again, hissing a bit, "Or maybe it's too late."

A girl hopped onto the branch, glaring down at Mashiko. The piercing in her nose and silver hoops running along her eyes shone in the sunlight. She leaned forward, her bloodred hair hanging over her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled, the rose tattoo at the side of her eye wrinkling up slightly as she narrowed her eyes, "You're supposed to be training with us! Shinji-sensei's so worried! Damn it, Tatsuya!"

Guy and Kakashi looked round at the commotion, and as Kotori passed them she stopped to listen as well.

"You should really stop glaring like that, it messes up your tatt-"

"DON'T change the subject, idiot!" she yelled and the cat hissed at her before leaping out of the tree, running back to the village. Tatsuya sighed sadly before getting to his feet, scratching his head.

"Let's go then."

"Damn straight! Come on!" Mashiko said loudly, jumping down from the tree. She began to walk, but did a double take when she saw Kotori, Guy and Kakashi.

"Ha! Salmon head! What are you doing soaking wet?" she yelled, smirking to herself. Kotori twitched and Mashiko and Tatsuya approached them, albeit the latter was more reluctant.

"Well? Are you gonna answer me?"

"Funny you call me 'salmon head', because it looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!" Kotori retorted childishly. Mashiko glared, clenching her fists.

"Oh please, looked in the mirror lately? Well, I guess you can't, because they would break every time you go near one!"

"Keep talking, maybe some day you'll say something smart!"

Mashiko snarled and Kotori glared back, twitching. The three boys, by this time, had smartly backed up a little.

"You're just jealous you don't have my looks!" Mashiko glared.

"What? The 'I made out with a tomato and didn't wipe my face' look?" Kotori yelled and Mashiko growled.

"Please." Mashiko gasped, as if remembering something, "I almost forgot to ask! Shouldn't you have a license for being that ugly?"

Tatsuya quickly approached, grabbing Mashiko by the shoulder.

"We need to go train, Mashiko…" Tatsuya said quickly, walking away with a ranting Mashiko. Kotori twitched and Guy and Kakashi slowly approached her.

"Kotori-"

"DAMN IT, I NEED TO TRAIN!" Kotori yelled angrily, "COME ON! I think laps should do it, fifty laps around Konoha! LET'S GO!"

Guy and Kakashi looked at each other, then at a raging Kotori who was already running off to do said laps.

"Well, at least she's even more determined now…" Kakashi shrugged, sitting on one of the three posts.


	17. Chapter 17

Kotori stood outside the arena. Flexing her fingers, she smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. Walking into the arena, people piling about outside, they yelled happily and cheered on their own village's teams as they walked in. Despite only two Konoha teams being left, Konohagakure was roaring in suspense as the five teams walked into the stadium. Her confident smirk widened into an awestruck grin at the amount of people already sitting in their seats. She scanned the area, seeing the Third Hokage sitting in his rightful place. The sound of people screaming was amazing, and sent goosebumps up her spine. The arena itself was barren and kunai were strewn about. She was kind of happy she could see no left over blood, but her happiness was short lived when she spotted blood spatter along the walls. She gulped a little, clinging to the slits on her dress before whipping her head round, standing in line with the teams. The people's cheers seemed to just get louder and louder, and she glanced up at the crowds once more, smiling a little at the attention.

"Alright. The last round of the exams!" the proctor grinned, "You all need to pay attention! We have randomly chosen who you will go against. We have not paid attention to nature affinities or stats. Pay attention, as you will only see this once!"

The man walked over with a large sheet, with all their names. Kotori eagerly read it, but felt her whole body tensing up as she stared at who she was against. This was either a stroke of good luck or very, very bad luck.

_Hioshi Tsukuyomi._

She let out a shaky breath and glanced over at Hioshi, who was already smirking at her. He licked his lips and bared his sharp teeth threateningly at her, making her look back ahead quickly. Kotaro and Sanjirou were against the remaining Grass ninja, and Kotori was almost jealous. The girl had hoped that Tukiyo was still around to fight Hioshi for her. The bite marks had scarred over the month and pained her every now and then, especially if she worked herself too hard. Now she would definitely have to work hard against Hioshi… And there would be lots more pain. She hoped the training with Guy and Kakashi - although the latter just hung around with them instead of really doing anything - would pay off. Nibbling on her lower lip, she followed the crowd off the stadium and into the stands for the participating Gennin, the only ones staying behind were Nori and her challenger, a fellow Konoha ninja. The Konoha girl looked at the quiet Sunagakure nin confidently. She was obviously thinking that it was going to be easy, which Kotori half doubted. She felt sorry for both of them. She had seen the damage that the Konoha kunoichi could do, but she had also seen how harsh Nori was when attacking her foes. She was only, what, twelve and already seemed like a stoic, emotionless robot. Kotori frowned as she leaned on the railings, looking down as the girls fought tooth and nail. Kotaro and Sanjirou joined her side, the latter sighing and jumping so he could sit on the bars, legs hanging out.

"Shame Tukiyo isn't here." Sanjirou frowned, glancing down at Kotori. The girl nodded, scanning the crowds up ahead. She was too busy trying to see if she could see her family and friends, but her efforts were unsuccessful as they were far too low to see anyone's faces. She was lucky to see their hair colour. Looking back down at the fighting, Kotori smirked as the Konoha girl got a hit, sending Nori flying. But the girl just rolled onto her feet, throwing shuriken and kunai at her. The fight went on for a while, and many people cheered, despite not being of Nori's village, as the girl Kotori once went to the academy with collapsed to the ground. It took a while, and Kotori stared at Nori. She was hardly beat up at all, and she had a small frown on her face as she looked down at her fallen enemy. The proctor proclaimed her the winner, and the Konoha nin attempted to stand. She held out a hand, wanting help from Nori, but Nori moved on towards the stands, as if disgusted by the very notion of touching her.

Kotori narrowed her eyes and Sanjirou tutted. The girl's teammates quickly hopped down, helping the girl stand before walking out of the arena. Medical-nin stood waiting at the door, ready to treat the loser's wounds.

"Heartless bi-" Sanjirou started, but someone jumped past him stopping him midsentence, almost forcing him to fall to the ground. He yelped, grabbing onto the bars and yelled at whoever zoomed past him, glaring at Mashiko as she stood confidently on the grounds. Her opponent walked out calmly, hands in his pockets. A grass ninja.

"Hopefully he won't use dogs." Kotori heard Kazuya mumble thoughtfully and she glanced over at him, but quickly looked back at the battle that had begun. Unlike the first fight, many jutsus were used, countering and unwillingly enhancing each other's. Kotori was surprised to see Mashiko able to use two jutsus; she didn't know many people, apart from Jounin, that could do that. Was Hioshi able to do that? Kotori was royally screwed if he could, _especially _if they could counter her earth affinity.

Their fight lasted longer than the first, and both looked equally beat up. Mashiko huffed, spitting blood from her mouth and her hair fell over her shoulder, now out of its bobble. The Grass ninja glared at her, clenching his fists. Mashiko smirked a little, as if thinking of a plan, and the boy hesitated before making handsigns. Stalagmites shot up from the ground and Mashiko dodged them easily, spinning in the air before making handsigns herself. The grass ninja made a move to jump, but the ground cracked beneath him and he cried out, flipping in the air, dodging an almost fatal fall. Mashiko grinned and Kotori tilted her head to the right, and many of the Genin tried to get a better look. The audience seemed to gasp, so it must've been something really bad.

In the hole underneath which the boy dodged, were stalagmites, sharp to a point and ready to pierce through any unfortunate soul stupid enough to fall in. The boy glared and moved to throw shuriken, but Mashiko was too quick and used another earth jutsu, trapping him. The tournament was cut short by the proctor, who was worried for the boy's safety, and Mashiko was declared the winner.

"Hey, let me out of this thing!" The grass nin yelled at Mashiko as she blew a kiss at him before hopping off. The proctor sighed and quickly destroyed the jutsu, allowing the dazed ninja to leave the arena. The stalagmites in the hole disappeared, but the hole itself remained open. The proctor looked at the holes and smirked.

"A genjutsu…" he muttered.

"Kazuya, you're up!" Mashiko grinned, pushing her team mate through the door cheerily. His competition, the second Konoha ninja, was wished good luck by his last team mate before leaving after Kazuya. Kotori rolled her eyes at Mashiko and looked back down at the arena as they walked forward. The next match was Kotaro. And then three more matches before it was Kotori's turn… She was happy they were last, but was also quite terrified of what Hioshi could do to her.

Up on the stands, Tukiyo sat at the front of the stands, looking down. Kazuya Tsukuyomi.

"I hear the Tsukuyomi clan are one to be feared." a nobleman commented, waving a small fan in his face. Another looked at him and Tukiyo glanced over, curious.

"Oh? Tsukuyomi… Where have I heard that before?" the other pondered and the first laughed sneakily.

"Cannibals. That's probably where you've heard them." he said slyly and the other stared before looking down.

"There are two Tsukuyomi's, aren't they?" the other, more calmer one commented and the first nodded. The second thought for a moment before smirking, "I'll put all my money on him. That last girl doesn't stand a chance… I hear he took a boy's finger off!"

"I don't know about you, but the Tsukuyomi clan are far too dangerous to be ninja." the first shrugged a little and Tukiyo found himself nodding in agreement.

"Oh, I know. But this makes it all the more fun." the latter laughed, showing his more snobbish side, "It's not us!"

The two laughed together and Tukiyo grit his teeth. He glanced at them, ready to yell when someone put a hand on his shoulder and he whipped his head round.

"Are these seats taken?" a silver haired boy asked and Tukiyo shook his head, allowing him and a black haired boy sit next to him.

"Kakashi this is going to take forever! I want to see Kotori's battle! I want to see what she's done with my excellent training!"

"Kotori?" Tukiyo looked up and the Chunin looked down at him.

"Yes! You know her?"

"I know she got bitten by that Hioshi kid." Tukiyo grinned, "And that she's gonna beat him!"

"That's the spirit! Put 'em here, partner!" Guy grinned, holding his hand up for a high five. Tukiyo eagerly did so and high fived him, making Kakashi look back at the fight.

Kazuya huffed angrily, glaring at the Konoha ninja. He glared back, taking out three kunai.

"You're going down, Suna kid!" he yelled and kazuya smiled a little.

"My name's Kazuya, actually…"

"I DON'T CARE!" he threw the kunai before racing forward. As Kazuya blocked the kunai, the Konoha nin flipped in the air and aimed his foot to slam in Kazuya's face, and he barely managed to block with the flat side of his blade. The Konoha Genin put down more force, kicking at him with his other leg. Kazuya was forced to fall back and landed on his butt, groaning.

"Okay, okay…" Kazuya smiled again, getting to his feet. The Konoha genin stared, then clenched his fists.

"You're supposed to be down by now!"

"Well my sensei always told me to do my best…" Kazuya laughed a little, "And Mashiko will kill me if I don't win…"

"Well you better get ready." the Konoha Genin took out a kunai, running at Kazuya. The Suna boy sighed and his hands began to glow blue.

"What's that?" Kotori asked, watching as Kazuya aimed to hit just inches from the Konoha boy's skin, confusing him.

"Chakra scalpel." Kotaro said, not taking his eyes off of the fight, "It's used my Medical-nin… For operations mostly. It's hard to use in fighting because of all the movement. But you can still use it to make effective wounds."

"But he's not getting him." Sanjirou pointed out and Kotaro shook his head, sighing.

"They make wounds inside the body without making an open wound." Kotaro continued, and Kotori nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly the Konoha Genin fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"W-What did you do?" he demanded and Kazuya smiled, laughing a little.

"Destroyed all the muscles in your legs." he answered, "Well not all of them. Some of them. You can't walk very wel-"

He stopped as soon as the Konoha boy stood up. What was this? Did he not get him properly? The boy laughed, coughing up blood.

"Too bad for you I'm pretty determined." he grinned and Kazuya narrowed his eyes, but smiled again.

"I can see that!"

"Stop being so god damn cheery!" the Konoha boy yelled, running at Kazuya. Kazuya blinked and quickly moved to create a jutsu to deflect, as he wasn't any good at Taijutsu, but the Konoha boy punched him in the jaw before it was too late. Kazuya yelled as he flew metres in the air, landing on the ground. He got to his feet, blood seeping from his nose, and he looked round.

"Okay, okay…" Kazuya sighed, "I can see we are getting no where with this…"

"Both determined? I think you're right." The Konoha boy laughed a little, suddenly calming down. Was Kazuya going to give up?

"I… I forfeit." Kazuya sighed and the crowd booed. They hissed and showed their general shame.

"What?" The Konoha Genin asked, staring as Kazuya stumbled past him.

"I really can't be bothered fighting you if it was gonna last forever." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "You want help getting back?"

The Konoha boy's legs began to shake at the mention of help and winced in pain. The proctor proclaimed the Konoha boy the winner and the two made their way back.

"I can't believe it! I knew that would happen, I knew it! That stupid asshole thought he was gonna be so clever and just _quit_! What kind of ninja is that, huh?" Mashiko ranted loudly to Tatsuya, who just shrugged and looked at the arena.

"My turn." Kotaro jumped to the arena, looking round. The Grass ninja joined him, crouching. He slowly looked up at Kotaro, narrowing his eyes. Kotaro glared back.

"This is gonna be good." Sanjirou whispered.

"START!" The proctor proclaimed. Immediately the grass ninja threw shuriken, but Kotaro deflected them with kunai. Kotaro ran at the grass ninja, who jumped backwards to dodge the physical attack he was expecting, but Kotaro smirked as he jumped into his trap and the grass ninja winced as someone grabbed him from behind.

"What-!" he yelled as he was held in the air by the shadow clone and Kotaro threw shuriken at the boy. He yelled when they hit him and he spun round in the air, kicking the shadow clone off him and it disappeared.

"When did he learn that?" Kotori gasped, "That's gotta be a B rank, at least!"

"Kotaro's gotten stronger, that's for sure."

Kotaro quickly jumped in the air as the boy fell, grabbing him by the collar before he could react. The Grass ninja cursed loudly at him, and Kotaro spun them both in the air before throwing the boy at the ground. As he landed, creating cracks in the ground and a small crater, Kotaro fell after him, taking out two kunai. He crossed his arms over as he fell aiming to stab him in the chest. The grass ninja gasped and winced when he was hit, but soon turned into a log and Kotaro spun round, hearing the grass ninja's running steps behind him, and blocked the punch. He shoved the boy's hand away, kicking at the grass ninja and sending him skidding back. The grass ninja hissed and blocked another kick, a hand reaching for his pouch as the other grabbing Kotaro's wrist before it punched him. He blocked the other punch with his kunai just in time, the blade slicing into Kotaro's hand. The twin grit his teeth, eyes narrowing in anger and pain. He jumped away from the grass ninja, landing in the crater. The grass ninja hopped back, trying to catch his breath. Kotaro removed the kunai from his hand, not wincing once, and shook most of his blood onto the ground. The Grass ninja frowned, looking serious.

"Kotaro…" Kotori muttered, frowning. Why didn't he tell her he was doing this kind of training?

Kotaro grit his teeth before smirking, making hand signs. The Grass ninja tensed, and Kotaro thrust his hand forward, lightning flashing around his arm and into the air. It suddenly expanded, taking the shape of a cat's face. Its mouth opened wide and went straight for Kotaro's enemy. He jumped back and quickly moved to the side, but the cat's body extended to two front paws as it got further away from Kotaro, and engulfed itself in the grass ninja, who was too slow. He yelled in pain as it surrounded him, electrocuting him for five seconds at most. He fell to one knee, panting heavily, one eye shut from the pain. He quickly looked up and stared as Kotaro took his chance, kunai in hand, the blade buzzing with electricity, and came down on him. He tried to move but found himself paralyzed from the last attack. He grit his teeth and yelled in pain as the blade dug into his thigh. The arena cheered Kotaro on as blood sputtered from the wound and Kotaro landed on his feet, glaring down at his foe. The grass ninja winced as he forced himself to move, slowly getting to his feet.

"You'll only get more hurt." Kotaro warned and the grass ninja chuckled.

"I can take it."

Kotaro narrowed his eyes and quickly jumped away from the Grass ninja, cautious. The grass nin chuckled before looking up at Kotaro. Close combat was useless with this boy, and he had only hit him once. He'd need to aim for the wounded hand if he wanted to weaken Kotaro.

"Kotaro really has changed." Kotori commented and Sanjirou nodded.

"He's so much more serious." he added, "And scary."

Kotori couldn't help but laugh a little, although she was more concerned for the Grass Genin.

The Kusagakure Genin made handsigns, clones of himself appearing. Kotaro studied them all quickly, and they surrounded him.

"Try and find me now!" they all laughed as one and Kotaro smirked. He knew how to find him, they just needed to separate. He looked around, hearing footsteps. Hmph. He quickly made the tiger handsign.

"Earth release: Earth Flow Rampart!"

The ground shook underneath them and Kotaro smirked as the ground underneath him shook, rising up. Several parts of the ground rose and fell, creating an uneven war ground. The clones glared up at him and one leaped from the ground, jumping onto a level of dirt. Kotaro could see no dust coming from where they landed, so safely assumed it was a clone and looked round. More clones jumped at once and, as each landed he let the blocks fall from underneath them. The clones faded as he each found out their true identity one by one until Kotaro could see no more.

"Kotaro's so powerful in one month…" Kotori watched as the grass ninja exploded from the block Kotaro was standing on, and the pillars of earth began to fall in clumps as Kotaro's chakra began to lower, "He's really taking this seriously."

"Think about how powerful he'd be in a year." Sanjirou pointed out. Kotori didn't want to. She was jealous and almost scared of her twin. He was so different it was creepy. The only thing that confirmed it really was him was his appearance.

Kotaro smirked as he flipped over the grass ninja, arms out. The grass ninja spun round to watch him, but suddenly heard the last, tallest pillar begin to fall and spun round. It had been sliced right through by something, and then the sun reflected off of it, revealing that Kotaro had wire wrapped around his fingers. The grass ninja quickly took out his kunai, gasping as the wire didn't get cut and squeezed around him. Kotaro jumped into the air, manoeuvring his hands as the wire wrapped around the Grass ninja. He gasped even more as he found it difficult to breathe, and Kotaro landed, chuckling darkly at the boy. The grass ninja gasped as he pulled tighter coughing up blood before falling to his knees and he cried out as the wire dug into the wound on his thigh.

"The winner is Kotaro Kuromura!" the proctor quickly announced and the crowd roared with appreciation. The fight clearly pleased them and Kotaro glanced at the proctor before cutting the wire with his kunai, and the grass nin gasped for breath, shuddering as he peeled the wire from his kunai wound. He stumbled after Kotaro as he made his way back to medical-nin.

"Whoa, Kotaro. That was amazing!" Sanjirou grinned, "You did so many jutsus I didn't know you could do! When did you learn earth jutsus?"

"Ages ago." Kotaro stated, leaning on the bars. Kotori turned to look at him.

"Oh, your wound." she said, stepping forward but Kotaro shook his head, raising his hand over the wounded one.

"It's fine, I got it." he said and looked down. Kotori and Sanjirou stared in awe as his hand glowed blue, and the wound slowly began to heal.

"When did you learn _that_?" Kotori demanded, "You're doing so many things I never expected you to!"

"Not too long ago." Kotaro answered, looking down, "The next match is starting."

"I don't care about the next match!" Kotori exclaimed, "I wanna know why you're keeping secrets from me!"

"I'm not." Kotaro raised an eyebrow, looking at his sister once he was satisfied with his healed wound, "My jutsus aren't a secret."

"Then why not update me? We're on the same team! Me and Sanjirou always talk about how we're doing!" Kotori argued quietly, although she looked devastated at the idea of Kotaro becoming distant from her.

"You never asked."

Kotori stared at Kotaro. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was being a douchebag! Narrowing her eyes, she huffed and looked back at the fight, clearly upset with her twin. Sanjirou sighed and stood between them, not wanting anything to start. After almost an hour of fighting, the match was over.

"My turn." Sanjirou smirked, tightening his headband. He looked at Kotori who wished him luck and then at Kotaro, who didn't look away from the arena. Snajirou looked down for a moment before leaving, heading down the stairs after his contender, the final team member of the Grass team. He glanced up at the Genin area and tried to make eye contact with Kotaro, but the boy was defiant and looked down at his feet. Kotori frowned at her twin before looking at Sanjirou and sent him a smile, trying to be confident. He smirked back and gave her a quick thumbs up before looking at his opponent.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Great." Sanjirou muttered, unhappy about the fact she was going to be a sweet little girl that everyone would hate for hitting. Being a ninja was tough sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18

Sanjirou's fingers fidgeted, hidden by his long jacket. He smirked a little back at the girl and the proctor called for them to start. He watched her, scanning her over. Black hair that was tied back, showing her neck. Her top was tight and plain blue. Her trousers were black and she had a shawl around her shoulders, perhaps hiding something underneath. Flexing her fishnet covered fingers, the girl giggled sweetly.

"Ladies first, then?" she asked and ran towards him. Sanjirou gasped, quickly blocking her punch. She was definitely physically weak, "Let's not forget our manners! What's your name?"

"S-Sanjirou Fukui." he replied, flipping over the small crater created by Kotaro, "And you?"

"Aiko!" she replied happily, spinning over him. He spun round in time to dodge her kick she aimed at his back and she pouted, "You were supposed to get hit!"

"Sorry, Aiko, but you're going a bit slowly." Sanjirou chuckled, backing up. Aiko frowned, her lower lip sticking out even more and she nodded.

"Okay, then, Sanji-kun." she stood straight, "I'll do my best!"

"You do that!" Sanjirou grinned cockily and she ran at him once more, punching. He blocked and she spun in the air, kicking him in the cheek. He wasn't expecting her to be so flexible and fall to the side, but backflipped and threw shuriken, which she dodged by ducking, but crawled at him like an animal. Her speed was incredible and Sanjirou jumped in the air, dodging as she suddenly flipped onto her hands and aimed a kick. She landed on her feet again and he glared at her.

"Are we playing tag, then?" Aiko giggled childishly, "That sounds like fun!"

Sanjirou wondered what exactly was up with this girl. She smirked and ran at him, taking out senbon between her knuckles like an animal. She flipped and clawed at him, but he blocked with a kunai and jumped back. They sparred for a moment, until Aiko slipped her senbon between the kunai and stabbed Sanjirou in the hand. He yelled in surprise, dropping the kunai and glared up at Aiko.

"Haha! Tag!" she yelled before flipping back, leaving the three senbon that stabbed him. He quickly removed them and threw them to the ground, staying still. He wasn't getting dizzy and his surroundings didn't change… They weren't poisoned. He grit his teeth and ran at Aiko, scooping up his kunai once more. She frowned and threw the rest of her senbon at him. He flipped over them, barely dodging and landed in front of her, punching her in the jaw. She was slow to react and squealed as she was thrown to the ground.

"Come on, take this seriously!" Sanjirou scolded, "It's no fun otherwise!"

"This isn't fun at all!" Aiko yelled back, getting to her feet and rubbing her bruised chin, "And now my clothes are dirty!"

"Being a ninja isn't for you." Sanjirou shook his head. He was disappointed in his opponent; he wanted to use his puppets, but as time went on it seemed he just needed to wait for her to start bawling and forfeit. He ran at her, flipping the kunai in his hand so it was ready to be stabbed into her, and he raised it into the air. Aiko suddenly looked up and gasped, rubbing her eyes. Once again, she was too slow and Sanjirou slashed her from the nose upwards. She fell back, lying on her side. Her forehead protector cracked and she whimpered, shaking.

"Uh…" Sanjirou rubbed the back of his head, looking down at his kunai. He had definitely drawn blood. Did he go too far? He stepped towards Aiko, who slowly looked round at him. She looked pathetic. Blood seeped from the wound and opened her mouth to talk. Sanjirou sighed and walked towards her, feeling pity. He dropped the kunai and held out his hand, smiling.

"C'mon! We'll heal you up in-" he stopped, letting out a shuddery gasp. Shaking violently, he looked down at the kunai that dug into his chest. Aiko's face was inches from his, and she was smirking slyly. Her childish demeanor had disappeared and she grinned, licking her lips as the blood dribbled down from her wound.

"Never trust an enemy." she hissed, pushing him to the ground. Getting to her feet, she smirked triumphantly and Sanjirou fell to his knees. Shaking more, Aiko expected him to be crying from pain by now, as she had missed his lungs and heart by inches. But, instead, she heard laughter and quickly looked down. Sanjirou was taking out a large scroll, letting the blood from the kunai wound drip onto it. He smirked, slowly looking up at Aiko and she stepped back, wondering what exactly he was going to summon. He threw the scroll into the air, letting it spread out completely, and it disappeared into a puff of smoke. Taking its place was something dark and huge.

It stood above them both, shadowing over Aiko easily. It was the height of three full grown men, if not bigger, and its length matched the height. Its face resembled a raccoon of sorts, the teeth poking out from the mouth, angling outwards. It was covered in a cloak, which was shredded at some parts, especially the edges, and Aiko gasped a little. Slowly, arms began to extend from the cloak, four on each side. The fingers resembled thick senbon needles, as they were sharpened at the ends.

"And never think an enemy doesn't have a trump card…" Sanjirou said back harshly, getting to his feet. The blood seeped down his chest, making him shiver, but he moved his hand up and pulled the kunai out, wincing in pain.

"That thing is huge!" Aiko glared, backing up some more. She was still in its shadow when she stopped.

"Isn't he great?" Sanjirou laughed cheerily, he moved his fingers and the puppet flew high into the air, making the civilians watching gasp. It held up two of the top arms, and the joints of the arm and hands shifted, and the hand fell, showing a dark hole.

"Shit-" Aiko yelled, dodging a shower of senbon. But the puppet followed her easily, and she cried out as the senbon got her. She covered her head, taking the hits to her arms and fell to her back. Sanjirou let out a small 'tch' before stopping the senbon, and the hands quickly went back into their place. Aiko struggled to get up, wincing.

"Heh. Those senbon are poisoned." Sanjirou said and Aiko froze, spinning to look at him, silently urging for an explanation and he continued, "Numbing senbon… And you had so much of it…"

"N-No…" Aiko glared, "You wouldn't fire so many if they were numbing senbon!"

Sanjirou snorted, trying to keep his bluff going.

"Why don't you quit before we find out whether I'm telling the truth or not?" he yelled and Aiko snorted.

"No way." she stated and glanced up at the puppet. Long ranged attacks. She needed to get at Sanjirou somehow, but he seemed to have the ultimate defence and offence. Sanjirou knew she saw through his bluff and snorted.

"Fine." he glared, gritting his teeth. His puppet circled in the air, creating an extremely strong wind and it moved lower, flying around Aiko. She covered her eyes to protect them from dust. Sanjirou glared at the girl. Soon a whirlwind was created and Aiko screamed as she was listed into the air, thrown about as the puppet spun faster. The wind blew Sanjirou's hair out of his eyes and he grinned, watching carefully. Cuts appeared on her body and the puppet finally stopped, the whirlwind continuing for moments before finally dying down. Aiko's body fell to the ground, landing with a thud.

"That should do it." Sanjirou nodded happily and watched Aiko. She slowly moved her arms, rolling onto her back. She was shaking and made a hand sign that Sanjirou couldn't see. He glared, narrowing his eyes, but quickly spun round when he heard hissing. Through the smoke he could see a summoning… A big summoning.

A giant wild cat stood in front of him. Its teeth glistened in the sun as it hissed loudly, and he inspected its markings. A leopard? It stood nearly as tall as Kimihiro-sensei, and seemed about as long as an average couch. Aiko winced as she slowly got to her feet, and Sanjirou whipped round to glare at her. She was breathing heavily, her back hunched over slightly as she tried to stand straight. Sanjirou leaped back, bringing the puppet high into the air as Sanjirou watched.

"Nekomaru…" Aiko coughed, blood hitting the ground, "Get him!"

The summoning roared, shaking the ground beneath Sanjirou before running at him. Sanjirou winced, quickly moving the puppet to jump in his way to protect him, but Nekomaru slammed its paw down onto it, ripping the cloak with its claw and dragging it down with the other front paw. He slammed the puppet down into the ground, putting all his weight into the chest and once he heard a satisfying snap of the wound, he leapt off of the puppet to bite at Sanjirou. Sanjirou outstretched his arms quickly, and his puppet grabbed onto the animal's tail! Sanjirou sighed in relief, the puppet keeping a strong hold on the leopard and threw it at Aiko, who moved to the side in time to dodge. Nekomaru grit its teeth before quickly getting to all four feet, snarling lowly. Aiko stroked its shoulder before he lowered himself and allowed Aiko on. Standing up right, Nekomaru hissed loudly again and Aiko smirked at Sanjirou.

"Jesus…" Sanjirou glared and watched his puppet move back into the air. Wood fell and Sanjirou glanced at its chest. Luckily it wasn't too deep, and he looked back at Aiko and Nekomaru. People cheered, amazed by the battle. Perhaps it even beat Kotaro's, seeing as the two ninja seemed evenly matched.

"I've played enough of your games." Aiko yelled, "Now it's your turn to play in mine!"

Nekomaru roared in agreement before running at Sanjirou and his puppet. Sanjirou tensed, ready and quickly thought of a plan. Nekomaru knew not to leap over the puppet, so instead it ducked underneath and hissed. Aiko seemed to throw something up into the cloak and Sanjirou had a feeling it was something that could explode. Aiko smirked at Sanjirou, who quickly grabbed a scroll from his belt and threw it open in front of him, and out appeared his trusty, but more old boar-faced puppet. It grabbed Nekomaru by the jaws as he opened wide, falling back and Sanjirou flipped backwards to dodge the big puppet getting in his way.

"Damn it." Aiko hissed and Nekomaru tried to close its jaws, but Sanjirou forced him to keep them open. The boar-faced puppet began to push the summoning back, the old wood cracking a little, but Sanjirou kept at it. Aiko winced, holding an open wound around her stomach and whispered to Nekomaru, and he quickly jumped back, keeping its distance.

"Okay, fancy-pants." Aiko called, wincing a little as she coughed up more blood, "Got any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Sanjirou replied with a laugh, hopping onto the largest's head and the two puppets rose into the air. The larger puppet raised its arms up, the hands hanging off once more. Sanjirou smirked and it opened its mouth too, spurting out… black water? Aiko watched, furrowing her brow. She felt the rain hit her head and dabbed at it, staring. It was thicker than water.

"Oil?" she exclaimed and Sanjirou nodded. The smaller puppet opened its mouth, a nozzle escaping. It rested in front of the larger puppet, behind the waterfall. Suddenly it spouted fire, causing fireballs to rain down on to the ground. The crowd gasped and cheered, and Aiko winced, Nekomaru dodging them. But there were far too many and Aiko quickly made hand signs, jumping off of Nekomaru just as a fireball landed on his rear. He roared in pain, but disappeared and Aiko glared up at Sanjirou. She quickly dodged some more fireballs, wincing in pain as the heat came too close for comfort. She looked up, seeing one coming straight for her and gasped, making handsigns.

"Earth Release: Earth dome!" she yelled urgently and rocks and earth surrounded her quickly, protecting her from the fireball. She winced underneath the protection, and Sanjirou frowned, tutting.

He stopped the fireballs, watching as the fire lit up the arena. He waited carefully, scanning the area. She would have to come out some time. Meanwhile, underneath her protection, Aiko frowned and made a hand sign… And a smirk appeared on her face when she heard Sanjirou cry out.

Sanjirou looked down as a bark of tree exploded from underneath the puppet he was resting on. Branches escaped and wrapped around its arms, and its neck cracked as more bark escaped. Sanjirou made to move from his now destroyed puppet, but cried out when it wrapped around his ankles and engulfed him. He was trapped; his arms were separated and held down, and the bark continued until it reached the ground, where it planted its roots. Branches expanded through the puppet, and Sanjirou quickly sent his other puppet flying so it wasn't affected. Small, pink petals sprouted from the branches, one threateningly close to Sanjirou's face. Aiko came out of hiding, avoiding fire and smirked up at Sanjirou.

"That wasn't an exploding tag I put on your puppet." she explained, walking towards the tree. Sanjirou's eyes widened: of course! When she threw something at it when her animal was running for him! Aiko suddenly winced, holding her side and glared up at Sanjirou. She was getting weaker. He glanced at the tree, frowning when it didn't seem to get weak along with her. It must not be feeding off her chakra. He glared at her, watching as more petals sprouted from the branches. There were just two, with two small spores in the middle.

"Damn it." Sanjirou cussed. His fingers fidgeted and Aiko laughed, using chakra to walk up the tree. He glanced over at his puppet, but quickly looked back at Aiko. He let his puppet slump over, as if his chakra strings had disconnected, and Aiko stood on a branch that was in the perfect position for her to lean over into his face.

"I win my game! As usual!" she giggled, although there was pain in her eyes and Sanjirou tutted. She frowned at him, hiding the pain with childish anger, "What? Don't believe me, Sanji-kun?"

"No, I don't." Sanjirou answered, ignoring her use of 'kun'. She sighed, straightening up.

"I guess I'll just need to prove it to you then."

The small flower by his face got bigger before expelling some sort of dust. Sanjirou attempted to hold his breath, but couldn't and unwillingly sniffed it. He sniffed, the feeling sending goosebumps down his spine and he sneezed.

"Haha! Numbing powder!" Aiko grinned, "And _I'm_ not bluffing. It might give you a fever, too."

The scar in her face was still bleeding, and Sanjirou sneezed again. He tried to move his fingers, smirking a little. It was already taking effect… But his puppet moved quietly, an arm swiftly changing to a katana. Aiko giggled and looked down, putting a hand over her eyes.

"Wowww, it's a long drop from her! It'd be kinda unfortunate if I dropped you, huh Sanji-kun."

"Yeah." Sanjirou smirked and Aiko spun round, gasping. The puppet had cut Sanjirou free swiftly, and he was leaning on it. His fingers barely twitched, but he managed to have his puppet move, and it grabbed Aiko, flying down to the ground with her. She screamed, clinging to the puppet, but her scream was muffled as soon as she hit the ground. Sanjirou sighed heavily, falling to the ground, his whole body numb. She really wasn't kidding. But he forced himself to move, peeking over the edge.

"Hey proctor! I'm awake!" he yelled, but saliva dribbled down his chin and he frowned at himself.

"The winner is Sanjirou Fukui!" the proctor exclaimed, adding on quietly, "Barely…"

Someone jumped up to the tree, and Sanjirou rolled around. He was nearly at the same height as the stands. Jeez, that _was_ a long way down. Someone picked him up - a medical nin - and he was taken to a bed immediately. He could see Aiko being wheeled away, and watched his puppets. They disappeared and someone quickly picked up the scrolls, bringing them inside too.

"Sanji-kun, you were amazing!" Kotori yelled over the railings as he walked in, and he attempted to smile, but didn't feel anything. Kotori giggled and quickly walked over to join Kotaro again.

"Hey, salmon head." someone said quietly, walking up to them. Kotori turned, glaring at Hioshi, and he smirked, "As soon as Tatsuya's done finishing off that Konoha Genin, you're going down."

"Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Kotori said back, turning around. It took all her might not to react any angrier. Clenching her fists, she heard Hioshi chuckle before walking back to his team, and she looked back ahead at Tatsuya fighting the Konoha Genin. Damn it, Tukiyo, why couldn't you be here…


	19. Chapter 19

Kotori's heart was racing. As she walked past Kotaro, she slowly walked for the stairs. She walked past the triumphant Genin, and they watched her almost sadly. Behind her she heard Hioshi following and gulped. She was going to be eaten alive, that's for sure. Kotori was covered by the shadows of the hallway, and she sped up once she saw the light of the arena. She covered her eyes at the sunlight; it was at its highest point, it seems. Gritting her teeth, she looked up at the crowd, and they roared and clapped with anticipation. She walked towards the proctor, Hioshi walking forward and nudging past her. The crowd screamed more, wanting the fight between the girl and the cannibal to commence.

"COME ON KOTORIIIIIII!" Guy screamed, trying to outyell everyone else, "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"You're way too loud." Kakashi grumbled. One of the nobles glanced round at Guy and waved a fan in his direction.

"Oh you! Is that Kotori, as in Kotori Kuromura?"

"Daughter of the Storm of Konoha, that's right!" Guy exclaimed, standing on his seat. The person behind him tried to complain but he ignored them, "That cannibal's got nothing on her!"

"Hmmm." the second hummed, "Right. I'm changing my bet."

"Are you crazy?" a third intervened, "She'll probably just be eaten!"

The second laughed and shrugged, continuing to change his bet. The third shrugged and sat back on his seat, and the first nobleman laughed a little at his stupid decision. Kakashi watched them for a moment before looking back down at the arena, hoping that Kotori really didn't get eaten. He was surprised they really were cannibals, but there were lots of strange people and things in this world.

Kotori glared at Hioshi. Hioshi smirked, hands in his pockets casually. His dark hair blew in the wind and he narrowed his cold blue eyes, which felt like were digging into Kotori's soul. She grit her teeth, clenching her fists. She needed a plan. She needed a way to defeat this prodigy without getting close enough to be eaten… But Taijutsu was her specialty. She was no good with Genjutsu, but he _was_, so she'd need to avoid eye contact. She'd need to be able to sense the Genjutsu… And a way out of that was causing pain. Kotori didn't like the sound of that. She glanced at the tree, then down at herself. Hidden on the slits of her dress were tags. Mostly explosives. She looked back at Hioshi. She might have a plan, but she'd need to get close to him.

"Start!" the proctor called, stepping back. Hioshi smirked smugly at Kotori, fumbling in his pocket for something. She tensed, watching and he took out a small sweet, putting it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, smirking.

"This will take no time at all." he stated confidently before throwing kunai. Kotori quickly jumped to the side and dodged, using chakra to run up the tree. She glanced down at Hioshi, seeing him create handsigns and Kotori moved faster.

"Tornado of water!" Hioshi cried and Kotori gasped when she felt the tree shudder. Running faster, she glanced round to see what she expected: a giant water tornado. How was he creating that without any water nearby? He was talented alright. Kotori gasped as the tree snapped in half from the force, the tornado ripping through it as it expanded to get Kotori. She grit her teeth and jumped to the top, landing on a branch and looked down. Crap. Gritting her teeth, Kotori yelled as the tornado broke the tree up, and she fell forward, trying to dodge the tornado. She landed on a falling piece of wood and quickly used her chakra to throw it at Hioshi. She jumped from branch to branch, throwing and kicking several bits of wood at her foe, and the water tornado began to evaporate. She flipped backwards and landed on the ground, remaining bits of tree landing around her. She looked up at Hioshi threateningly, who seemed to be trying to catch his breath. He watched Kotori for a moment before smirking, and she glared back before running at him head own. She put shuriken between her knuckles in her right hand, but put her left fist forward, aiming a punch. Hioshi barely managed to dodge, stepping to the side and Kotori smirked, grabbing him by the collar and spinning herself round on her heel, slamming him into her right fist. The shuriken dug into his skin and Hioshi gasped loudly, shuddering.

"Ha!" Kotori yelled triumphantly, but he suddenly turned into water, and she gasped. Turning around, she looked for Hioshi, and only saw him when he was above her, putting her in the shadows.

"Water release: Gunshot!" he cried before spitting thousands upon thousands of small yet rock hard water balls at her. They hit her like bullets, and she yelled in pain. He came down faster, aiming to land on her shoulders it looked like, but she grabbed his ankle before he could and he gasped. She smirked and spun round, throwing him in the air and he spun, gritting his teeth before making handsigns as Kotori jumped after him, fist ready.

"Wind Release: Great breakthrough!"

Kotori yelled in surprise as she was blown away by a strong gust of wind, hitting the ground with a loud thump and Hioshi laughed as he landed on the ground crouched. He took in a few deep breaths before getting back to his feet, looking at Kotori. She groaned, getting to her feet and wiped her lip. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Glaring even more, she took out a kunai and thought carefully. No more tree to help her. But he was bad at Taijutsu, and he knew this, so he would waste chakra using jutsus to get her to keep back. Perhaps she'd need to resort to jutsus too to hold him into place. She knew a simple jutsu that would do the trick, although she hated it.

"Earth release: Dark swamp!" she yelled, although it was more of a puddle, and Hioshi twitched and grit his teeth when he felt himself beginning to sink. He looked down and growled at the sight of the swamp. Looking up at Kotori, he gasped when she was right in front of him, and felt her fist connect with his jaw. He was ripped right out of the mud and flew into the wall of the stadium, grunting loudly as he fell to the ground. Kotori ran at him, flexing her sore hand before reaching Hioshi. She kicked him underneath, like you would kick a soccer ball into the air, and flipped after him. He seemed to be unconscious, but she knew her hit wasn't _that_ hard. It's not like she put all her chakra into it. She giggled to herself, aiming to grab Hioshi and flip him over, but he suddenly moved his hand and grabbed her wrist, his other grabbing her neck and brought her close. He grinned, sharp teeth shining. She gasped, her face falling as she made eye contact with him. Threw flew through the air together, going for the opposite wall of the arena.

"Should I eat you now or use a Genjutsu to trick your small mind?" Hioshi wondered, and chuckled before opening his mouth wide. Kotori panicked and tried to rip away from him, but he had a strong grip and aimed to bite her in the area he had done so before, but Kotori smirked and did her best to flip back, kicking him in the stomach. Hioshi's eyes widened and he hit the wall, yelling in pain as Kotori dug her heel into Hioshi's stomach. He coughed, blood spattering Kotori's face and Kotori narrowed her eyes angrily.

"This is for biting me before!" she yelled, and threw him back down to the arena. She flipped after, landing in a crouched position as he landed on his back with a loud thump. He glared up at her, blood falling from his mouth as he got to his feet and Kotori smirked, backing up. Hioshi got to his feet and grunted, but slowly smirked and made a handsign. It looked like a Genjutsu, but nothing seemed to happen. He let out a small 'tch' and took out a kunai, throwing it at her. She blocked it flipping to the side, but quickly did a double take when she noticed there was a tag attached to the blade. Hioshi flipped backwards, to the other side of the arena and Kotori narrowed her eyes, moving to follow but the tag exploded. She covered her face, yelling as she was thrown high into the sky, smoke engulfing the arena. She hit the wall and grunted, falling towards the ground. She opened her eyes slowly, gasping when she suddenly came face to face with Hioshi, and he grabbed her, not hesitating anymore. He bit into her healed up shoulder, drawing blood. Kotori winced, gritting her teeth in pain and started to kick at Hioshi. The Suna boy laughed and ripped out some skin, a chunk almost, and fell to the ground. Shit, shit, shit! Kotori stared at the ground as it approached, opening her mouth to scream as she went down headfirst, but instead of her voice, out her mouth flew dozens upon dozens of moths. She tried to scream even more, disgusted at the sight of the creatures fluttering out of her mouth. She flipped round, the moths surrounding her. Eventually they stopped and she coughed, feeling nauseous. Landing on her feet she coughed even more, trying not to throw up and fell to her knees before looking up. The moths were everywhere, fluttering around slowly. She was practically blind with them in her way, and the smoke had yet to clear.

"That is not fair!" a nobleman cried sadly, "I wanted to see what will happen."

"The smoke will clear, don't worry." the second one claimed. Guy clung to the railings, looking down at the arena. Kakashi glanced at him, seeing his worried expression, and then glanced down at the young moon Genin. He looked just as nervous, playing with the ends of his jacket nervously. Kakashi looked back ahead, silently hoping for the smoke to clear. He knew it would, but he felt more comfortable when Guy was sitting down and yelling instead of being quiet, and the only way to get that was to see Kotori.

Kotori grunted, wincing as she stood up. Her back hurt like hell, but she had to fight through this. Looking round, she took in a deep breath, coughing as she inhaled dust and batted away a moth. Surely she'd be able to hear Hioshi… Unless… This was the Genjutsu. Shit! She looked around worriedly, yelling when she got hit with a kunai. She took it out of her arm, watching it bleed and spun round, eyes widening at the sight of a dozen kunais heading for her. They all hit her and she bit her lip, trying not to scream, but the pain was too much and she yelled out. Four dug into her stomach, spurting blood and she grabbed onto the one that dug into her shoulder. She was in so much pain… This guy was definitely heartless. But she couldn't give up. She was not about to forfeit.

Finally opening her eyes. Kotori glanced around. Her knees were shaking. Wait a second. Genjutsu…. All she had to do was cause herself pain. Oh god. Wincing, she looked down at her left pinky finger, grabbing it. She had never broken a finger before in purpose, and wondered how hard it was. She quickly snapped it in the wrong direction and held in a wail. Shit shit shit, so it wasn't that hard, but extremely sore. Okay. She glanced around. The moths had disappeared, and she quickly looked at herself, smirking. The kunais were part of the Genjutsu too! Coughing a little, Kotori straightened up through the pain, looking round. Okay, she could do this. She hadn't used up much chakra, only stamina, so she would be able to use some jutsus. Kotori Kuromura was _not_ going to go down that easily in the god damn Chunin exams! If her parents and all her siblings could past these things, then so could she!

"Where are they?" people asked, standing up.

"Can you see them?"

"The smoke's clearing, I think I can see one of them!"

"Is it the girl? Is she alive?"

"It is! Look!"

Kotori glanced around as the smoke cleared. She could see Hioshi far off into the distance, and he was smirking cockily. Taking out four more kunai, he threw them at her. He must think she was still under the Genjutsu. She smirked, running straight at him. He winced, seeing her move so fast and she caught all four of the kunai, two hoops on each hand, and spun them round before throwing two of them back. Hioshi gasped, jumping out of the way just in time and Kotori continued running, dashing up onto the wall. Using her chakra, she ran along, changing direction so she was running around and around. Hoshi watched, amazed. He couldn't even see her! Suddenly a kunai came at him and he jumped out of the way, groaning. He spun round, but yelled when a kunai hit him in the back and he grabbed at it, spinning round. Kotori laughed, watching him struggle and took out a few more kunai, throwing them at random intervals. She made sure not to create a pattern that he could catch up on. Hioshi snarled, hit by another kunai and bared his teeth angrily.

"Damn it, that's it!" he yelled and Kotori stopped, standing on the wall. She looked down at him, hands on her hips. He started to make handsigns, and Kotori grit her teeth. More water jutsu.

Suddenly, spurting up from the ground, water engulfed the arena. It wasn't just a small bit: it practically made the arena into a pool! Kotori yelled and ran up the wall, feeling the water falling her at her heels. The whole stadium was engulfed, and the water stopped, past the halfway point to the stands. People gasped and Kotori tried to catch her breath, looking round as Hioshi stood on the water. Kotori flipped over, landing on the water. She glanced down at it. It was crystal clear, and she could see bits of light wood floating up towards the surface. Hioshi smirked and Kotori snapped her head round, eyes wide as the water moved on its own. It took the shape of a drill, slamming into Kotori. She cried out, although that was a bad idea, as she was shoved into the water. It engulfed her lungs and she struggled, gritting her teeth. Shit, shit shit! She looked around desperately and attempted to swim back to the surface, but as soon as her fingers broke through, something forced her back in. She was drowning! The proctor, watching from the stands, glared and watched carefully. They could see Kotori struggling, and Hioshi laughed and looked up at him.

"Might as well say I'm the winner."

Kotori glared, hearing him. No way! She was going to win this! She swam through the water, thankful that it was completely still for the most part, and kept underneath Hioshi. She then reached up, grabbing him by both ankles and dragged him underneath. He yelled, water flowing into his mouth and Kotori jumped out of the water. She gasped for air, bouncing off of the surface and onto a wall. She stayed crouched for a moment, breathing heavily as she took in all the oxygen she could. She watched as Hioshi easily resurfaced and Kotori glared at him, wet hair falling over her shoulder. Hioshi stood back onto the water, breathing heavily himself. Blood from both fighters slowly began to turn the water a murky red, although there wasn't enough blood to fully turn it. Kotori bit her lip, a shaky breath leaving her and she watched as Hioshi made more handsigns.

"Water release: Water whip!" he yelled and Kotori gasped as water shot at her, wrapping around her. She winced, trying to move, but it wrapped around her arms tightly, bringing them against her. The other end of the water whip wrapped around Hioshi's arms, and he glared, yanking her down. Kotori cried out, splashing into the water. She gasped for breath as she tried to keep to the surface and Hioshi walked over.

"You're done for." he hissed, grabbing her by the neck and bringing her up, "You shouldn't have been able to hurt me the way you did. But whatever, I win-"

"Not likely." Kotori spat blood onto his cheek and he froze, sniffing it. Kotori tore an explosive tag from a slit of her dress and grinned, throwing it at Hioshi from where they were. He jumped back, sending her falling into the water and he yelled as it attached to his shoulder.

"No, no-" he cried out, but it exploded, half exploding in the water. Kotori was sent down further, and Hioshi slammed into a wall, grunting. The water whip disappeared and Kotori smirked, flipping around in the water before swimming at Hioshi. She jumped out of the water, her fist connected with his stomach and they flew into the air. The Konoha viewers cheered her on, watching as she kicked him higher into the air. She flipped over him, kicking him in the back and he yelled in pain, trying to spin round and get her. But it was too late, and she grabbed him by the hair, spinning him in the air before throwing him at a wall of the arena, and he slammed his face into it. Hioshi slowly peeled off of the wall and fell for the water, but Kotori was having none of it. As she fell towards the water she landed on her feet and ran at him, water rising up behind at the speed she was going at. Kotori grabbed him again, glaring angrily at him.

"_This_ is for thinking you'd win!" she snarled, ignoring the burn mark on his shoulder and kneed him in the face, hearing a crack and couldn't help but smirk. She then threw him into the air, ignoring the water that was slowly evaporating as Hioshi's chakra lowered, and jumped after him. She had no idea where this sudden anger and energy had come from, but the pain of getting hit with kunai and being drowned, and the bite mark that was acting up surely had something to do with it. She flipped over Hioshi before getting him directly on the head with the back of her heel, and he shot to the ground like a bullet, creating a small crater. The water was now a mere shallow puddle of its former self.

The proctor jumped down to see what was going on, and Kotori landed next to Hioshi. She wobbled, feeling sick and quickly got to her feet, backing up from Hioshi. The Sunagakure Genin groaned, raising his head before it fell back and Kotori was just happy she hadn't killed the poor guy. She watched, clenching her fists and the proctor walked over to him. He quickly gestured for the medical-nin to take him away and they arrived with a stretcher.

"The winner is, Kotori Kuromura!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was surprised she wasn't deafened by the sound of the cheers and roars given to her by her audience. The civilians seemed to be going crazy, as the fight was certainly something. She smiled to herself, although felt a little dizzy and looked up at a medical-nin.

"Kotori, you need to be treated." Manabu said, trying to get her to pay attention, "Kotori, your wounds are kinda bad… Kotori, can you hear me?"

All Kotori could do was smile at Manabu.

"I'm a Chunin now…"

And then she collapsed into his arms.

When Kotori woke up, she was in a hospital bed. On the bed beside her lay Sanjirou, and on the other side was the Konoha Genin that Tatsuya had defeated.

"Kotori, you're awake!" Sanjirou smiled. Kotori looked round and frowned.

"What're you doing in hospital?" she asked and Sanjirou laughed a little.

"My cold turned into a fever and my family got worried, so they put me here." he explained. Kotori slowly sat up, wincing a little and looked at her wound. Oh yeah… He bit it again. Frowning, Kotori looked at her bed side table, looking at her headband and vase of flowers. Her dragonfly hairclip was also resting there. Kotori looked round at Sanjirou's table and noticed a large bouquet of flowers.

"Who gave you those?" she chimed.

"Hehehe, a secret admirer." Sanjirou answered, rubbing the back of his head. Kotori giggled, and they spoke quietly as their other room mate slept. Eventually visitors arrived; Kotori's family, Sanjirou's family. They were all so proud of them both, and finally people Kotori had been waiting for arrived: Guy and Kakashi!

"You did amazing!" Guy exclaimed, running over to her bed, "I was on the edge of my seat the whole time! It was fantastic, what a rush! You are certainly my pupil, Kotori! I knew you would make it out of that Genjutsu!"

"You weren't in your seat at all." Kakashi frowned, crossing his arms, "And you had no idea she was under a Genjutsu until I had to tell you."

"SHUT UP!" Guy yelled and Kotori and Sanjirou laughed. Kakashi walked over to the bedside as Guy inspected the things people had given Kotori as a get better gift.

"Congratulations on becoming a Chunin." he smiled behind his mask and Kotori smiled back.

"Thanks!" she said, looking him in the eye. She noticed something was odd about his outfit. When he noticed her change of expression, he smiled even more and she gasped, "Hey, you're wearing an ANBU uniform!"

"Mhm." Kakashi nodded, showing her his mask, "They appointed me this morning."

"How long have I been asleep?" Kotori pondered.

"Just two days." Guy answered before Kakashi could, peering over his silver-haired friend's shoulder. She nodded, glad, "Oh! And you can get out today, too."

"Really?" Kotori grinned, "Then I'll leave right now!"

Sanjirou huffed.

"My parents won't let me leave…" he mumbled unhappily, sniffing and grabbed a tissue before his nose dribbled snot everywhere. Kotori laughed and got out of bed, moving to get changed into better clothes. Sadly no one had left her a cleaner version of her outfit, so she left with in a plain blue dress that she was given by a nurse, her hair down and the small dragonfly clip holding back her bangs once more.

"I'm so hungry." kotori rubbed her stomach and Guy nodded.

"We shall celebrate by going to the ramen bar!" he yelled enthusiastically, seeing as it was the only place he could afford.

"I need to go, actually…" Kakashi frowned and looked at them, "Sorry. Again, congratulations, Kotori."

Kotori nodded and waved goodbye. The pair continued to the ramen bar and Kotori smiled as she ate the hot food. It tasted marvellous.

"Oh, Kotori!" someone yelled, and she turned around, a noodle hanging from her mouth. Kotori saw Tatsuya, Mashiko, Kazuya and their sensei, Shinji, approaching.

"Oh, hey Isao." Kotori said happily, and Shinji cooed at her.

"You were so great at that fight against Kazuya's brother!" he said, grinning, "I thought Hioshi was going to win at first, but then you did! Personally, I'm glad."

"Yeah, except he's in a coma." Mashiko tutted, "You really had to go all out, didn't you, Salmon head?"

"He's what?" Kotori asked, blinking. Despite the surprise, on the inside she was actually happy. Hioshi needed taking down a peg or two, and Kotori was glad she was the one to do it.

"You heard me. In a coma!" she answered, "They dunno when he's gonna come out. So he and his team get to go in a cart or something, while we need to walk! How unfair."

Kazuya laughed a little, smiling.

"Well, he wasn't strong enough." Kazuya shrugged, "He had the brains of the fight, but you certainly had strength."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kotori sighed. Kazuya laughed again, and she gasped, "Oh! Have you seen that Grass team about? The one with Aiko?"

"No. Sorry." Kazuya shook his head, "We're leaving in a few hours… Most of the teams stayed here to get their strength back. We're all leaving at around the same time."

"I'll see you off!" Kotori said happily. They nodded and walked off, and Kotori spun round on her seat, eating again.

"You don't seem too concerned about the cannibal." Guy commented, looking at her. Kotori shrugged.

"I'm not, to be honest."

After a while of talking to Guy, she retreated to her home, where she was greeted with hugs and kisses and congratulations all round. She changed into her usual purple dress and black shorts routine, wrapping her headband around her waist. She smiled down at it, then smirked confidently to herself. She winced as she moved her arm, moving the top of her dress to look at the bandages. Damn it. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and tightened her hairclip before leaving the house, knowing it was about time to see everyone leave.

As she headed for the Konoha gates, she met up with Kazuya's team once more, and they walked together. They reached the gates, where Hioshi's team were waiting and their sensei turned. She glared daggers at Kotori, who glared back.

"Oh, they're not getting a carriage after all." Shinji commented, seeing Katsumi-sensei pick Hioshi up piggy-bag style. Isao glanced over at Kotori and smiled a bit, but quickly looked away when Katsumi looked down at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Kazuya smiled at Kotori and she nodded. Mashiko let out an immature humph and walked towards the gates. Tatsuya sighed and quickly looked at Kotori again.

"Bye." he stated, giving her a gentle smile before following Mashiko. Shinji smiled at her and waved before following his Genin team out the village. Kotori sighed happily, watching them go.

"Kotori!" Sanjirou yelled, catching his breath as he caught up with his friend. Kotori gasped.

"What are you doing out the hospital?"

"I snuck out! I-I wanted to see someone off before… They left." he said between gasps, and straightened up. He winced in pain, glancing around and frowned, "oh no, has she already gone?"

"Kyaaaa, Sanji-kun!" a girly shriek made Kotori wince and she watched as someone eagerly wrapped their arms around Sanjirou's neck from behind, snuggling his cheek against hers. Kotori blinked.

"Aiko!" Sanjirou smiled, going red as Kotori stared, "Ahehe, hi…"

"Did you like my gift?" she asked eagerly, letting go and standing in front of him, "The bouquet of flowers!"

"That was you?" Sanjirou asked, blushing even more. Aiko nodded and smiled.

"Yep! I wanted to say sorry for, you know, numbing you and giving you a fever!" she smiled childishly, and Kotori laughed a little.

"I'll give you two some room." she cooed and Sanjirou couldn't get any more red. Aiko grinned and they talked for a moment, her team joining them. Aiko handed him something and Kotori sat down on a bench, watching. Sanjirou waved them off, and after they disappeared Sanjirou joined Kotori on the bench.

"Aiko and Sanjirou sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Stop that!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then-"

"Kotori!"

"Comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Gah!"


	20. Chapter 20

Green and purple blurs shot through the village, leaping from roof to roof of small buildings and bouncing off of walls of the taller ones. They clashed every now and then, and one ran up a tall tower, the green blob following. No one could make out their faces clearly, but most who knew the two would be able to tell immediately who they were. The first flipped as she reached the top of the building, landing crouched and spun to face the man that had followed her. He chuckled, standing straight, his hair blowing in the wind. Her own salmon hair blew over her face, and she tucked a strand behind her ear.

"You're fast." Guy nodded, "You've been training."

"A Chunin has to keep up appearances." she said back, hands on her hips, "Confidence can only get you so far."

Guy chuckled, jumping at her. Kotori jumped backwards, standing on the edge of the building before flipping off, landing on the branch of a tree and diving into the streets once more, running past a group of academy students. They gasped as the Chunin created a gust of wind, and the girls squealed even more as Guy zoomed after Kotori. She laughed happily, leaping over the river that ran through Konoha before landing again, stumbling and Guy laughed, flipping over her and landed in front of her. She yelped, skidding back and smirked. He leaned forward, poking her on the shoulder.

"Tag!"

Kotori cursed loudly but laughed, walking towards the river. She leaned on the railings, looking down at the rushing water, catching her breath. Her salmon hear fell over her shoulder, no longer being held up by a bobble, and reached past her shoulders. Her purple dress was now a tight fitting off the shoulder purple top, the sleeves ending at her fingers, like fingerless gloves. Around her right wrist rested the friendship bracelet Sanjirou had made for her four years ago. She was now sixteen years old, and the years had been good to her. Despite having the very clear scar on her shoulder from the Chunin Exams, Kotori was an average looking girl, perhaps even pretty. Her black trousers ended to her knees, and from there were black heeled sandals. She smiled at Guy, her headband reflecting as it rested around her neck.

"Enough for now." Kotori grinned, "We've been playing since twelve."

"It's only two o'clock, though!" Guy exclaimed, "What will we do now?"

"Just walk?" Kotori suggested, sticking her tongue out at him, "If you can do that, that is!"

"Of course I can walk!" Guy grinned, "I can walk on my feet, on my hands-" he grunted as he spun round in the air, standing on his hands, "Dare me to go anywhere on my hands! Go on, dare me!"

"I dare you to come with me to the ramen shop on your hands then." Kotori complied, laughing a little. Sure, Guy's enthusiasm bugged her sometimes - especially in the morning - but she had gotten used to it for the most part. Walking down the street, Guy walking along beside her. She looked at him and quickly looked back ahead. Talking to him was going to be awkward, seeing where her head was at.

"This is far too easy!" Guy claimed and Kotori smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked and Guy stopped, glancing up at her. She smirked, raising her eyebrows at him and Guy gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Guy flailed his legs at her as she attempted to tickle him, but he ran off on his hands, heading for the ramen bar. Kotori giggled, running after him. He was fast on his hands… They reached the ramen bar and Guy flipped onto his seat, glaring at Kotori.

"Hmph!" he let out, ordering ramen. Kotori giggled and sat down next to him, doing the same. They ate, and as Kotori ordered another bowl, someone tapped her in the shoulder. She turned and grinned.

"Iruka!" she exclaimed, reaching out and hugging him tightly. Iruka's scarred face went beetroot red and he laughed nervously, patting her on the back. She let go and he sat down next to her, and he smiled, ordering ramen.

"How're you?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Okay. I had to clean someone's garden today.." he mumbled, which explained the dirty marks all over his clothes. Kotori laughed.

"Well, maybe once you pass the Chunin Exams, you can go on missions with me!" Kotori tried to cheer him up, and Iruka laughed a little, nodding. He began to slurp on his meal. Kotori smiled back and Kotori started on her own, but then someone tapped her on the shoulder again. Kotori turned and grinned as she saw a friend, Sanjirou and another person Iruka didn't know, and they began to chat. Iruka didn't notice, however, and gazed at his ramen.

"Hey, Kotori-" he asked, looking at her. He frowned, tapping her on the shoulder, but she batted his hand away as she had a conversation with the fellow Chunin. Iruka glared, tapping on her shoulder again.

"Iruka, hang on." Kotori scolded quickly, not taking her eyes off of her friend as she talked. Iruka huffed, looking down at Kotori's ramen and smirked to himself, taking out a small pouch and opened it, pouring the powder into the ramen.

"See you later!" Kotori waved at the girl, Sanjirou staying behind and taking a seat next to Guy, and Kotori looked back at her ramen. She smiled, picking the bowl up, ready to gulp it down, but as soon as her chopsticks made contact with the powder, her ramen exploded all over her face! Iruka burst out laughing, pointing at Kotori. She snarled, slamming the bowl down and Guy and Sanjirou broke out into laughter at the sight of her. She growled again, flicking ramen off of her hand and glared at Iruka.

"Damn it Iruka, wait until I get you!" she yelled, and Iruka flailed his arms as Kotori nearly grabbed him by the collar. He ran down the street, leaving his bowl of ramen unfinished and Kotori watched him go, huffing. She pulled out some more ramen from her hair and grit her teeth.

"You've got some more here." Guy snickered, taking the strand off her hair from the back and rested it in the bowl.

"You know, you need to pay for his as well." Teuchi reminded Kotori, and she cursed loudly.

After paying, Kotori huffily left the ramen bar, walking down the street with her two friends. Sanjirou was still chuckling, and Kotori looked at him, glaring. His plum hair was long and in a ponytail, reaching his waist. He had a grey tight fitting jacket on, the sleeves ending to his fingers, and it went round his middle and ring fingers. Underneath he wore a fishnet top, and he had matching grey trousers that reached his calves. Bandages were wrapped down to his ankles, and he wore black sandals. He wore his characteristic thick belt around his waist, with the large scroll at the back and several scrolls on the side. His headband was still around his head, and he had his thick-rimmed glasses on, making him look more mature than he really was.

"So, how long did tag last today?" he asked, looking at them. Kotori grinned.

"Two hours." she answered and Guy tutted, talking about how he and Kakashi once played for the whole day. Sanjirou laughed, hands behind his head, as if hiding something.

"And tell me, did Kakashi _know_ you were playing tag?"

"Uh, well, I'm… Sure he figured it out…" Guy twitched and demanded they changed the conversation, and Kotori looked up, seeing Sanjirou hiding something in his hand. Paper? Sadly, Kotori never quite grew that much, and Sanjirou was a tall sixteen year old.

"Hey, what's in your hand-" Kotori grinned, hopping up to try and reach it. Sanjirou glared.

"Nothing! Kotori, stop it!" he cried, his cheeks flushing a rosy pink and Kotori laughed, knowing it definitely was something. She jumped up again, trying to get at it. She giggled, finally grabbing the corner and tore it out of his hands. Sanjirou seemed afraid to rip it, so he let Kotori have it.

"Kotori quit it, you're being annoying!" he said, trying to grab it from behind, but she shouldered him away, holding the letter out in front of her.

"I am not, quit complaining!" Kotori chimed childishly, reading it and she let out a very loud 'ooooh'! Sanjirou sighed, defeated.

"This is to Aiko!" Kotori exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly as she turned to face Sanjirou, "You're still writing to her?"

"Yeah…"

"After four years? Oh that's so cute!" Kotori giggled, handing the letter back. Guy frowned, standing between the two.

"Aiko? That girl he fought in the Chunin exams?"

"Yes! The one that almost beat him!" Kotori added, winking. Sanjirou grit his teeth, huffing.

"She still passed. But seeing as she's in Kusagakure, we need to send each other letters." Sanjirou folded the letter and quickly put it in a small pocket on the inside of his jacket, "She said I might be able to visit her for her birthday."

"Ohhh that's adorable!" Kotori squealed again, "Has she sent you any pictures? Has she changed?"

"Uh, yeah she has." Sanjirou blinked, fumbling in the pocket of his trousers. He took it out and showed Kotori, who giggled even more.

"You keep a picture of her with you! You _are _in love!" Kotori exclaimed, taking the picture. She peered at it, Guy looking over her shoulder.

Aiko had matured just like Kotori, but she felt her cheeks flushing with jealousy when she noticed just how _mature_ Aiko had gotten. Her boobs were huge, to be blunt, and Kotori was jealous, and also amazed that Sanjirou could get such a good looking girl. Kotori frowned when she noticed Sanjirou had left a scar where he got her with his kunai, running from the top of her nose to her forehead protector. Aiko's black hair was now braided into two pigtails which hung over her shoulder. She wore a dark blue t-shirt with a baby pink waistcoat over it, although it was fashioned to accentuate her assets. She wore a matching baby pink skort, the shorts ending midway down her thigh and the skort ending a little bit past that. The picture didn't show past her knees, but Kotori had a feeling they were heeled. She smiled, giggling again and handed the picture back.

"That's so sweet!" she couldn't really get over it, and felt like it was a fairytale kind of story.

"You got yourself a looker, Sanjirou!" Guy complimented, giving him a quick thumbs up. Sanjirou laughed, blushing again.

"Yeah, I know."

Kotori giggled and the three continued walking down the street.

"What's the record now, Guy?" Sanjirou asked suddenly, looking at him. The man in the green jumpsuit seemed to burn with rage as he clenched a fist.

"Twenty-five wins and twenty six losses!" he roared, and Kotori and Sanjirou giggled together.

"What was your last match?"

"Rock, paper scissors! Again! Can you believe Kakashi?" Guy demanded, ranting on and on about how cool and laid back Kakashi was as they walked through Konoha. As he went on and on, someone joined the group, peering curiously at Guy as he went on and on. Kotori and Sanjirou explained quietly what he was talking about and she quickly nodded, looking back ahead. She had dark skin and matching dark eyes. She was considered pretty, especially from Kotori's point of view. She had dark red arm-warmers, which started halfway between her elbow and upper arm, but the ends flared out past her fingers. Thin straps attached her odd sleeves to her matching red tank top, which ended half way down her stomach, showing her belly button. Her trousers were black and ended at her knees, with fishnets going from her knee to her ankles, and black sandals covered her feet. Hidden by the 'arm warmers' were black tattoos which ran from her wrists all the way to her neck, where they became visible. The tattoos never meant anything, she just really wanted them and when she turned eighteen she got them. She had a katana strapped to her back, the handle decorated with green and blue ribbon, and small trinkets hanging off the end. Her hair was blonde, contrasting with her dark skin, and she had small strands poking out above her ears. Her hair was mostly short, apart from the Mohawk that ran along the middle of her head. It ended past her neck, giving her a sort of mullet look. She wore her headband around her waist so it didn't ruin her hairstyle. She often wore dark lipstick to make her lips glossy, and she was almost as flirty as Kotori was.

"Emiiiko, when are you going to pay me back?" Sanjirou asked, tugging on the girl's sleeve. She laughed, batting his hand away and stretched.

"Why? You need it?"

"He wants to buy a necklace for his giiiirlfriend!" Kotori butted in and Emiko blinked, looking at Sanjirou before grinning.

"Well why didn't you say so?" she asked, taking out her purse, "How much?"

"J-Just what you owe me!" Sanjirou said quickly, then thought for a moment, "Actually…""Ha! Here." Emiko handed him a few dozen notes, "I don't need the money! I'm going on a mission soon anyway, so I'll get paid then!"

"Whoaa, what kind of missions do you go on?" Guy asked, staring at the money that Sanjirou quickly stuffed in his pocket.

"Special ones." Emiko teased, "But really, I just do a lot of B ranks!"

"Wow." Sanjirou muttered, looking at Kotori, "We only get C ranks."

"After four years?" Emiko blinked, "Really?"

"Oh please, we get B ranks all the time." Kotori grinned, nudging her friend, "He just gets knocked out a lot."

"Shut up, I do not!" Sanjirou cried, rubbing his arm. Kotori laughed and Guy grinned.

"Well perhaps you'll get a B rank today!" Guy said, "You must always be hopeful!"

"Yeah, I guess." Sanjirou rubbed the back of his head. Emiko smiled, nodding.

"Well, I gotta go. Meeting my mom at the spa. See you guys later!" she called, running down some steps and across a bridge. They waved and Kotori smirked.

"Have you seen Kotaro?" Sanjirou asked Kotori and she shook her head. Throughout the years,. Kotaro had become more quiet and anti-social. The only thing that gave Kotori a little bit of hope was that he kept his friendship bracelet on him wherever he went. They walked on a bit more, laughing and chatting as they walked along the river, but someone quickly jumped in their way.

"Kotori Kuromura, Sanjirou Fukui and Might Guy?"

"Yeah?" Sanjirou stared, although all three of them had a feeling they knew what was going on. Kotori smirked, recognising the young boy: Izumo Kamizuki, someone who was eager to work under the Hokage.

"Come with me at once."

Kotori smiled pleasantly as they jumped off to the Hokage's office, quickly standing outside. Izumo hesitated, seeing Kotetsu quickly stumbling through the door and heading for them.

"Ah, you found them!" the boy grinned, "Good. I found the others."

Kotori watched as Emiko, Kotaro and Kakashi walked in. Kakashi had quit the ANBU only recently and was wearing his Jounin outfit, and Kotori smiled at him. They walked over and Izumo knocked on the door.

"Wait a moment." a man opened the door, looking down at them, "He'll be ready soon."

He closed the door again and Izumo sighed, nodding. He looked at the others and Kotori giggled, stepping closer to Kotetsu.

"Kotetsuuu, I haven't seen you in a while." she cooed and he went red, looking at her, but then he smiled.

"Ah, yeah." he nodded, "I've been doing stuff for the Hokage with Izumo…"

"Maybe after this, we can go out for ramen, hm?" she giggled flirtatiously, and he went even more red. Kotori was very amused at the reactions she received while flirting with some guys. Some were more reactive than others.

"Kotetsu, come on, we need to go." Izumo said, nudging his friend. Kotetsu looked at him and nodded, quickly turning to follow.

"I'll think about it Kotori!" he said, trying to act cool, but flinched and quickened his step when he felt Kotori pinch his rear. He rubbed his behind, looking round at Kotori who gave him an innocent smile, and she winked, making him quickly look back ahead and catch up with his friend. Kotori giggled and looked back at her friends. Emiko laughed herself and Sanjirou sighed, shaking his head.

"The Hokage will see you now." a man slid the door open and the group walked inside, standing in front of the Third Hokage's desk. Scrolls and missions were spread across the desk, a small pot with ink resting in the corner. Coins were also splayed around the desk, and many other people were sitting at desks, sorting out prices and money.

"You are all setting out as a group of six." the Hokage explained immediately, not wasting his time, "A group of enemy ninja have infiltrated the village and left about half an hour ago. It has been suspected that they are Kirigakure ninja, and have stolen very valuable information about Konoha. You are to track down these ninja and assassinate every one."

"How many of them are there?" Kotaro asked and the Hokage looked at him.

"Twelve." he answered and continued, "They may have hired bodyguards to take any Konoha ninja that follow them. This mission has been given a B ranked, and you are to leave immediately. For this mission, I have chosen Kakashi to be the Jounin. Here are descriptions people have given of the targets. One is injured."

"Yes, Hokage!" they nodded, Kakashi taking the descriptions. They ran from the room, shooting across the rooftops. Kotori's heart was racing, although she was glad the Hokage had chosen this group to do this mission. They worked together well, and they each had their own special talents. They shot out of the village and looked around, eventually stopping underneath a tree.

"They're probably heading straight for Kirigakure, so we'll head in that direction." Kakashi started, "They may have split up to throw us off, but until we get a hint that that's true, we'll stick together."

Nodding, the group shot off in the direction of the Mist village. Kotori glanced round at Kotaro. His new outfit was quite plain: he wore a green flak jacket without the neck guard, and the zip ended a few inches underneath his collar bone. Underneath he wore a dark blue t-shirt, with black arm warmers on both arms. Over the arm-warmers are crème armour plates, protecting the back of his hands and his lower arms. His navy trousers reached his ankles and he had navy sandals. An odd thing Kotori noticed was that he didn't wear a Konoha headband. He kept his stoic expression as he jumped along with the group, although he seemed to be jumping a small ways away from the group. Kakashi was leading, and Guy and Emiko were behind him on either side, Sanjirou, Kotori and Kotaro behind them.

"Everyone take a sheet." Kakashi stopped, looking at them. They all took a sheet and Kotori read them over. They looked like they would be siblings. All of them were quite tall, ranging from 6'' and over. They all had long black hair and matching uniforms. It should be simple.

"This will be easy!" Guy exclaimed and they shook their heads.

"Hush, Guy, they could be nearby." Sanjirou smirked, and Kakashi nodded. Guy hushed himself, frowning.

"We attack on sight." Kakashi ordered, "This information must not get to Kirigakure."

"Yes, sensei." most of them said, and Kotori glanced at Kotaro when all he did was nod. They moved on, looking round and Emiko slowed, telling them to stop. They halted, watching as Emiko jumped down to the ground and they joined her. She gestured to a splatter of blood staining the grass.

"it's fresh." Kakashi pointed out, looking around.

"Here's the trail!" Sanjirou quickly ran past a tree, looking around. The group followed, Kotori, Kakashi and Guy jumping onto the trees to see if they could see anything else. Sanjirou froze, pointing at a figure lying on the ground and the group quickly joined them, frowning. The man lying on the ground shifted, looking round. He groaned, trying to back up, but his back was against the tree and he snarled.

"They left him behind." Kotori narrowed her eyes and Emiko leaned down next to him.

"His leg's completely useless, no wonder."

"Y-You're looking for… My brothers…" he hissed, looking at them. Emiko nodded and Kakashi kneeled down on the other side of him, "I-I'll tell you where they are… If you heal me…"

Kakashi hesitated, looking up at the group and they allowed him to make the decision. He looked down at the man and nodded.

"Fine." he stated and the man winced.

"They're going for the harbour… And th-then they're going for an island called… Heiwashu. T-They might be half way to the harbour… They hired a boat for themselves…"

"Do they have bodyguards?"

"Y-Yes… They're also from Kirigakure."

Kakashi nodded and stood up.

"We're sorry, but we can't heal you." he said coldly, turning his back on him and looked at Emiko, who nodded, unsheathing her katana, "Our mission is to take you all down."

"B-But, I won't tell anyone! I swear-" the group turned, Kotori wincing a little as they walked in the direction they were leaving. His voice was cut off and Emiko soon joined the group again, katana sheathed.

"If we can catch up with them, we can split up. Three of us can distract them while the rest can flank them and sneak up from behind."

"No. There are too many of them for three people to go against." Kakashi shook his head, glancing at Emiko, "They may not all be Chunin, either."

Emiko hesitated, thinking about it before nodding and looking back ahead. As they came nearer the harbour, they could hear the splashing of the water and smell of sea salt. As they ran, they caught wind of traces that the eleven ninja were up ahead, and they followed their tracks.

They stopped near the harbour, looking down at the sand. They could see a boat coming up the pier and eleven men were waiting on the rickety harbour. The group crouched, hiding.

"We can take that boat and follow them… Or sneak onto their boat." Sanjirou whispered and Kotori glanced at Kakashi, waiting for his orders.

"If we sneak onto their boat, and things go wrong, we may not have a way back apart from swimming, and some of us may be too tired to return.." Kakashi muttered, mainly to himself, "We will hire a boat and follow them."

"But water's their strong point. We'll just be sitting in their playground." Emiko pointed out and Kakashi sighed, nodding.

"I know, but this area is too open for us to attack. They can easily flee and we might lose them." Kakashi answered, "It's decided. We will take _that_ extra boat-" he pointed to a smaller one and the group nodded, "And follow them. Once we're about half way, we'll launch the attack."

"Right!"


	21. Chapter 21

As the eleven men exchanged prices with the captain of the boat, the group of six snuck to the small cabin by the shore. Kakashi walked forward first, tapping the back door gently and an old woman opened the door.

"Oh, hello." she said, her eyes lightning up at the sight of guests. She seemed lonely and frail, "Is there something I can do for you children?"

"We need to borrow that other boat on the beach." Kakashi explained quietly, "It's for a mission. We can't continue without it."

The old woman blinked and glanced behind her, as if checking on someone, then looked back at Kakashi.

"Are you going after those nasty Mist village ninja?" she asked quietly, understanding why the Jounin was speaking softly. They nodded as one and the old woman smiled, nodding eagerly, "Take it! I would like it returned in one piece, though. Those ninja are so horrible. They came in here and took almost all my food!"

She stepped to the side, allowing the group to enter. They looked around at the savaged cottage, and the old woman bent over, groaning a little as she tried to pick up a broken vase. Guy quickly moved to help her, kneeling down to also pick up the flowers before putting them back into the vase. The old woman sighed and looked out the window as a man approached the cottage with a big bag of money, the eleven ninja hurrying to get onto the boat.

"That's my grandson. He looks after me when he's not travelling…" the woman explained and Kakashi looked outside the window. The young boy noticed Kakashi and jumped, before racing for the door and snapped it open, freezing at the sight of the six ninja. He didn't seem to know what to do.

"Relax, child." the old woman smiled, "They're here to help us…"

"But… But those guys out there! They just said that any other ninja that come by are assassins! They're trying to kill them!"

"So they know?" Sanjirou sighed and the boy glared.

"I won't let you go after them!"

"Please, we're the good guys here. We're protecting our village by stopping the information they have being leaked." Emiko tried to explain, but he was having none of it. He ran forward, but Guy grabbed him from behind and grabbed him between his neck and shoulder, squeezing. The boy froze before falling to his knees, Guy quickly catching him.

"We're sorry. He's not dead." Kotori quickly explained as Guy put him on the small couch, "We just…"

"Don't worry, I understand." the woman smiled, "Now quickly, go! Before they get too far off."

The group nodded and quickly left, heading across the beach.

"Does anyone know how to get a boat going?" Emiko asked, sighing, "Because I have never been on a boat before."

"I haven't either." Guy admitted, but Sanjirou and Kotaro quickly jumped onto the deck.

"We know what to do!" Sanjirou grinned, "We sailed boats when we were kids with our dads on days off. Trust us!"

"Yeah, like, twice." Kotori muttered, but the group quickly got to work and shoved the boat out into the sea. Soon enough they were sailing happily after the enemy ship. It seemed to be good weather for sailing, and they could see them in the distance.

"What should we do?" Sanjirou asked, looking over at Kakashi.

"Long ranged fighters will stay on this boat. The rest will come with me."

They nodded. That meant leaving Sanjirou and Kotaro on board, while the other four went onto the ship. They stayed behind for the most part, until they felt they were at a satisfying distance from the main land and the island.

"I'll go for the one steering. Guy, go for the one in the crow's nest. Kotori, Emiko, take on any others. Sanjirou and Kotaro, I want you to keep the boat close enough for you to do jutsus and perhaps your puppets." Kakashi ordered. They all nodded and, as soon as they got close enough, the four shot off and landed on the boat.

It happened quickly.

Kotori landed on the railings behind one, removing her kunai. But he must have heard, as he spun round and aimed to punch her. She jumped in the air, gritting her teeth and flipped over him, spinning crouched and aimed to trip him up. Above, she could see Guy sparring with the lookout and she gasped, the mist ninja caught off guard as the ship suddenly moved, heading right. She glanced over at Kakashi and his opponent, who had forced the ship to go that way before Kakashi punched him. Kotori grit her teeth, quickly looking back round at the man and skidded back from the force. He glared and quickly made handsigns. Water from under the ship shot up over the railings, shaped like a drill and headed straight for Kotori. She flipped backwards once more, bouncing off of the railings that led down to the cabins. She threw her kunai at him and he dodged. Landing on her feet again, Kotori stood ready, and he glared, running at her. She ducked, dodging his punch and got onto her hands, aiming a kick at his jaw. He stepped back, barely managing to dodge himself and grabbed her leg, swinging her round and throwing her across the deck. She winced, moving to run at him again, but someone grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her still.

"Shit-" she cursed, but cried out when she was suddenly freed. She spun round, jumping back, glancing down the hole that was created, Guy zooming in after. He had pushed his enemy off and onto him!

"Thanks Guy!" she called before throwing kunai at her opponent. She could see a puppet up ahead, racing for another ninja that was arriving up onto deck. He blocked and they ran at each other, sparring once more. He was definitely a competent Taijutsu user, but Kotori just knew she was better. If there were eleven, and Guy was fighting two below, Kakashi was fighting one, Sanjirou was taking care of another and Emiko was fighting one as far as she knew, and there was this one… That meant there were five others. Damn it, Hokage! They couldn't fight eleven off with just six people, especially ninja like these! She skidded back, wiping blood from her cheek before whipping out two kunai, one in each hand. The mist ninja chuckled, making more handsigns.

"Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu!"

"Shit-" Kotori cussed, glancing about. The mist was thick, and the others hesitated, unable to see. Emiko froze, glancing around, katana slightly bloody. She spun round, hearing noises, but seeing nothing. Kotori closed her eyes, listening carefully.

"Hehehe…" someone chuckled from behind her and Kotori spun to punch, but her fist was met with a kunai and her eyes widened and shook slightly. The kunai dug straight through her knuckle and her arm shook violently, unable to take the pain. Her enemy revealed another kunai, aiming for her stomach, but a kunai shot out of the mist and got him in the hand, forcing him to drop it.

"Argh!" he yelled and Kotori shook her head, coming out of her pained daydream. She grit her teeth and removed her hand from the kunai, kneeing him in the stomach. He groaned, attempting to disappear, but before he could Kotori flipped backwards, getting him in the cheek with her foot. He yelled, falling back. The mist slowly started to clear, but not until another mist ninja created the same jutsu, and the mist came on even thicker.

"Perfect." Kotori grumbled, blood dripping onto the deck.

"Kotori!" she heard someone yell and spun round, yelling when she came face to face with someone, but relaxed when it turned out to be Guy.

"We need to get off this boat! We were put under a Genjutsu." he said quickly, "This isn't their boat at all, we've been fighting an illusion. This is our boat, and they're sailing off."

Guy turned, pointing. Kotori could see a figure disappearing ahead.

"But, my wounds-"

"I know. It's powerful…" Guy nodded, "The only person that we all made eye contact with was the other brother, and the old lady, right?"

"But I killed the brother." Emiko added, walking over. She had a few scratches on her, "So it must have been the lady."

"She tricked us." Sanjirou growled, "But come on, we need to get going."

"Right." they nodded and Kakashi ran to the wheel. He quickly began to steer and Kotori winced, looking down at her hand.

"You should get that bandaged." Kakashi said and Kotori looked over at him before nodding. Kotaro approached her, and they sat down on the deck quickly. He began to heal her, but suddenly the boat rocked.

"Kakashi, careful!" Sanjirou laughed a little, and Kakashi shook his head.

"It's not me." he claimed. Despite it being his first time, he was quite good at steering the ship. It did look pretty simple. The boat rocked again and the group quickly stood up, looking down over the railings.

"It's not Kakashi." Emiko said urgently, "It's the mist ninja! They're using a jutsu-"

She was cut off by a sudden burst of water raising over the railings. It towered over the crow's nest and came down on the centre of the deck, slamming through the wood and the bottom. Kotori yelled, running away from the hole. More spirals like it rose and slammed down, like tentacles, and Kakashi grunted, backing up.

"We need to swim!" Kakashi yelled, diving off of the boat. Guy joined him quickly, and Emiko dove after him once she made sure her katana was secure. Kotori winced, sliding down towards the water as the part of the deck she was on tilted vertically. She flipped off, diving in and Kotaro and Sanjirou joined. The group swam for the surface, almost blown away by the force that the mast made as it fell into the water. They surfaced, Kotori coughing and hissing in pain as salt entered her wound. She raised her hand above the water and quickly surfaced more, using her chakra to stand on the surface. She tried to shake the sea salt out of her wounds, although her efforts were fruitless.

"Kotori, are you okay?" Sanjirou asked, staying in the water. Guy noticed her blood spreading in the water and he yelled urgently.

"That blood will attract sharks! We should run, quick! Come on, come on, let's go!" he cried, suddenly leaping out the water and running full speed ahead to Heiwashu. Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose before swimming after Guy.

"How far does it look?" he asked and Kotori looked up.

"About ten minutes."

"Wow, we sailed that far?" Sanjirou commented. Emiko sighed sadly, her hair drooping over her eyes.

"My haaaair." she whined, but kept quiet after that. After around ten minutes of walking and swimming, they reached the beach. The mist ninja's ship was already docked, and they were long gone.

"Thank god the current was with us." Sanjirou sighed, crawling onto the beach. Kotori nodded, allowing her chakra to disappear from her feet as she walked through shallow water. The rest of them got to their feet and shook their clothes.

"We're pretty much on enemy territory now." Kakashi muttered, "If it's possible, we should probably take off our Konoha headbands."

Kotori looked down at the metal plate that was attached to her top. She fidgeted, finally ripping it off and shrugged a little, stuffing it in her pocket.

"We can put our own clothes into a hot spring or something and buy civilian clothes." Kakashi continued as the group walked towards the village. They nodded, Sanjirou wringing out his hair and Kotori couldn't help but find it amusing.

Eventually they found a cheap hot spring that would allow them to stay the night, and each pair got a room: Kotori and Emiko, Kakashi and Guy and Sanjirou and Kotaro. They quickly left their clothes to dry, borrowed temporary clothes from the hot springs and went out to buy civilian clothes. The group returned and changed quickly, meeting up in the lounge.

Kotori walked down the steps, wearing slip on sandals. She was wearing a plain purple kimono with black slits, her hair tied up in a bun to get out of her face. She left her dragonfly clip in her room, hidden safely underneath her pillow, and had bandaged up her hand with Emiko's help before they left the room. Emiko was wearing a similar outfit. Her kimono was white with purple slits, and a random red design cascading across the bottom. Soon the boys joined them: Kakashi wore a black jumper that covered the lower half of his face, of course, and plain black trousers, with a cheap brown jacket. Guy wore a matching green outfit, which seemed to be not much of a disguise, and insisted on wearing glasses to hide his facial appearance. Sanjirou wore a cheap blue jumper with a thin yellow open coat, the sleeves ending at his elbows. Kotaro wore a plain grey t-shirt and matching trousers and sandals.

"Emiko and Kotori will go together, I will go with Guy and Sanjirou and Kotaro will pair up. If we see the enemy and think we can assassinate them without gaining attention, then we'll do so. But for now, we're finding out where they're staying and what they'll be doing, alright?"

"Yes, sensei." they nodded and Emiko and Kotori quickly headed East. For the most part they were quiet, until Emiko smiled, looking down at Kotori. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

"What?"

"We might as well have fun while we're not with the boys, hm?" she cooed, "Personal girly questions, you know!"

Kotori giggled, not against playing a few games that she wouldn't be able to around Sanjirou and Kotaro. Emiko and Kotori scanned the streets as they walked, before heading into the first hot spring they came to.

"Hi!" Emiko said cheerily, "Are you housing any brothers? Eleven of them, they're about 6'ft tall and have long black hair!"

"They're also ninjas." Kotori added in, elbow on the counter. The man behind the counter frowned, checking the list before shaking his head.

"Haven't seen them, sorry."

"Thanks anyway!" Emiko waved and they walked out, and then nudged Kotori, "What did you think of him?"

"Eh, a six."

The rating system Kotori and Emiko used was out of ten; ten being the best, and one being the worst. They mostly rated appearance, but accent matter if they talked. Emiko laughed and they continued rating boys and men as they did their job, however they were unsuccessful in finding the eleven brothers.

Kotori sighed dramatically as they walked out another hotel.

"That's the thirteenth one we've come to!" she exclaimed. Emiko nodded.

"It makes you hungry, doesn't it." she commented idly, and Kotori followed the older Chuunin's gaze to a small café. They looked at each other before smiling and walked in, Emiko holding the door for Kotori.

"Welcome!" a woman greeted, waving. Emiko waved and sat down near the door.

"Mitarashi dango!" Kotori ordered as soon as the woman walked over. She nodded and looked at Emiko.

"Onigiri." she ordered and quickly scanned over the café. Kotori caught her eye as she looked at someone and glanced over her shoulder, smirking. They spotted a very attractive gentleman sitting in the corner, and she looked back round at Emiko, giving her the thumbs up.

"Ten!" she whispered excitedly and Emiko laughed softly, nodding in agreement. Kotori glanced back round at him: he had a strong jaw, but slightly tired eyes, which give him a more mysterious look. He looked quite old, perhaps in his thirties, with chestnut brown hair. Some of it was spiked forward, while the rest of it was held back in a bobble. His outfit was obscured by his cape, which Kotori could understand as this place was quite cold. Luckily, unlike Kirigakure, Heiwashu didn't repeatedly have snow or mist. Soon the woman came with their food, and Kotori took a bite out of her dumpling on the skewer, letting out a satisfied 'mmm' as she swallowed. Emiko smiled pleasantly at her as he bit into one of her onigiri, and Kotori quickly gulped down some of her green tea. It wasn't the best drink, but it went well with dango.

"I hope you have money." Kotori said, and Emiko blinked.

"Huh?" she asked, and Kotori stared at her.

"I left all my money back at the hotel." she stated. Emiko twitched.

"Eh? But so did I!"

"You idiot!" Kotori glared, but suddenly the attractive man from before stood by the table, smirking down at them. His smirk quickly turned to a smile when they noticed him.

"I can pay for that, if you let me sit with you." he said, his voice dripping with honey, "It would be an honour to sit with such pretty ladies."

Kotori wasn't really freaked at the fact a man that was perhaps in his thirties was flirting with her, a sixteen year old. If anything, she was becoming more giddy and giddy on the inside. Emiko quickly accepted, easily defeated by flattery, and the man smiled, sitting next to Emiko. Kotori mentally tutted: trust him to sit next to the girl that was legal.

"Those are interesting tattoos." the man nodded to her neck, and Emiko nodded, smiling. Kotori took another bite from her dango as the two conversed, and once Kotori had finished she stared at the man. He was friendly, this was true, but something about him was off after a while. The problem with Emiko was that, if someone complimented her, they were in her heart forever, unless they did something to get kicked out. She was quite vain, if Kotori was honest.

"Where does this tattoo go, exactly?" the man asked, leaning over a little, his elbow resting on the back of Emiko's chair and his fingers tracing along her arm. Emiko went a little red, smiling cheekily.

"There's no fun in telling you." she said back, and Kotori rolled her eyes. It wasn't so fun flirting when you were just sitting there being the middleman.

"Emiko, you're done." Kotori stated, getting to her feet, "We need to go, Emiko."

"Hush Kotori, we can stay a little bit." her friend said, completely enamoured with the man she didn't even know the name of.

"Emiko, we really need to go. You know, that thing we need to do?" Kotori hissed and Emiko snapped her head round, looking at Kotori. Once they came eye to eye, Emiko remembered that they were here on a mission, and that she was right… Emiko smiled, looking back at the man.

"It was nice talking to you, but she's right. We really need to go."

"But, Emiko, I thought-" the man said, keeping a hold of her wrist as she stood up. The use of her name made Kotori shiver.

"No, I really need to leave." Emiko insisted, ripping herself away from him, "Thanks for paying!" she added quickly before leaving the café with Kotori.

"Thank god." Kotori muttered, keeping close to her friend, "I was worried you were in some sort of trance."

"His good looks deceived me." Emiko sighed sadly. As they passed an alley way, Emiko gasped when a hand covered her mouth, pulling her into the darkness. Kotori spun round, opening her mouth to yell her name, but she was grabbed from behind herself, pushed into the alley.

"I told you not to leave." a familiar voice hissed, and Kotori looked up to see Handsome Man behind her, revealing a small needle. Emiko struggled, biting at the man's hand that kept a hold of her, but the enemy kept her still. He was wearing thick gloves, and Kotori's eyes widened when she noticed it was the mist ninja.

"Shit, you work for them-" Kotori exclaimed before wincing as the man injected the needle into her neck. As he inserted the fluid into her bloodstream, Kotori winced in pain.

"No, no. They work for me."

Kotori watched, trying to get to Emiko, but she was injected too. Shit, this was not going according to plan. Where was Guy… Sanjirou… Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. Damn it, she would not be the damsel in distress…

_This is all Emiko's fault._


	22. Chapter 22

Sanjirou stretched as he followed Kotaro out a hotel.

"We've only found one of them, and then we lost him in the hot springs." Sanjirou sighed, "They must've split up. I dunno why you didn't let me poison him."

"There were other people there." Kotaro looked at him, "If they got in the way, they would have died. That's not what our mission is."

Sanjirou let out a small 'tch' before following Kotaro down the street. They tried a few more hotels and asked around, finding out that two had roomed themselves in separate rooms in a small hot spring/hotel near the edge of the city. They returned to their own hotel and Sanjirou looked at the receptionist, hitting his forehead with his palm. Kotaro looked at him.

"What?"

"No one asked if they were here!" Sanjirou explained, running up to the man, and he jumped, looking up at him.

"Y-yes, sir?" he asked and Sanjirou quickly explained the problem, before asking if they had any of the brothers here.

"U-Uh, yes… We have four people that fit those descriptions." the man nodded, "They're on the second floor, at the end of the hall… Are they dangerous?"

"Only if they know we're here." Kotaro answered, "So if they ask, no Konoha ninja have come through."

"Of course." the man nodded and Sanjirou smiled and they turned, seeing Kakashi and Guy returning. Kakashi informed them that they had found three in one hotel, although they hadn't found the remaining pair.

"Four are hiding up in this very hotel." Kotaro smirked, sitting down on a seat that was in the lounge. They looked round when someone entered, pushing the curtains aside, but it wasn't who they were waiting for: The old man entered and went to the reception. Sanjirou sighed, putting his hands on his knees. Guy sat next to him, crossing his arms.

"Where are Emiko and Kotori?" he asked, "We've been waiting for twenty minutes!"

"We didn't have a set time to return, but it doesn't take this long to scout over their part of the town." Kakashi murmured, looking at the exit, "Unless…"

"You don't think they got them?" Sanjirou gasped, jumping to his feet, "We need to go find them!"

"We can't jump to conclusions!" Guy said quickly, trying to calm Sanjirou down, "They might just be relaxing in a café, or-"

"But we can't take any chances either." Kakashi nodded, "Guy, check the beach in case their boat has gone. We'll scout the East of the town. We can't waste time acting like civilians. Come on!"

Nodding, the group scattered, Guy rocketing down the street towards the pier. Kakashi flipped onto a building, scanning the streets as Sanjirou jumped into cafes and hotels. Kotaro leaped from roof to roof, looking around carefully, although they had no luck. Sanjirou clenched his fists, glaring ahead. He couldn't believe Kotori would let her guard down like that. What happened to her? And Emiko seemed like the type of girl to know a trap when she sees one. Did the enemy gain their trust?

He ran out of the café, gasping for breath. Guy appeared next to him, frowning angrily.

"The ship isn't gone." he frowned and they nodded.

"That means they're still on the island."

"But maybe not in the city." Kotaro glared, "They could have left already, and just signed into the hotels to throw us off. They might be heading through the island to the other side, instead of taking their boat and circling around it."

"What's your call, Kakashi?" Sanjirou looked at the silver haired man, and the Jounin thought quickly.

"Kotori and Emiko wouldn't have left the hotel without hiding weapons first." he hoped, at least, "They should be safe."

"Emiko?" they heard someone say and the group turned, looking at a woman that was brushing some dust out of her café.

"You recognise the name?" Guy asked quickly, and they hurried over to her. The woman nodded.

"Dark skinned girl, blonde with tattoos?"

"That's her! Was she with a younger girl? Green eyes, salmon hair?" Sanjirou's voice was urgent. The woman nodded.

"Yes! They were joined by a man, possibly in his thirties-"

"Did they leave together?" Kakashi interrupted and she shook her head.

"Nope. The two girls left on their own once the younger one reminded the blonde they had to go somewhere… He didn't seem too pleased about it, and left a short time after." she thought and sighed, "He didn't even pay for their meals like he said he would."

"Damn…" Sanjirou cursed. So he pretended to be one of the good guys…

"What way did they go?" Kakashi asked.

"The two girls went that way." she pointed, "And he followed them, I think."

The group quickly thanked her before heading down that direction, scanning the area for any hints as to where they were. Sanjirou glanced into an alleyway, freezing when something caught his eye.

"Guys, guys!" he called, running in and leaning over to pick the little thing up. They quickly ran to join him, and they stared at the piece of jeweller yin his hand.

"Kotori's hair clip." Guy glared, and they walked further into the alleyway. Kotaro glanced at the ground, eye twitching as he stood on something and he quickly lifted it, staring down.

"I found a needle." Kotaro said, picking it up, trying not to get stabbed by the broken glass. He looked at some of the fluid left over, "It looks like it could be poison."

"Did he get both of them?" Sanjirou wondered, and Guy showed them the second needle, also used up.

"He wasn't alone."

"It'll be okay." Kakashi said, and they looked round at him, "They're not Chuunin for nothing. They won't be dead, either. They're probably using them as hostages, bargaining for their life."

"So they _will_ die?" Kotaro demanded, glaring at the Jounin, "We need to complete this mission. That means killing them. If we kill them, no doubt Kotori and Emiko will-"

"No." Kakashi glared, his face inches from Kotaro. The Kuromura boy froze, glaring into Kakashi's visible eye. The silver haired man narrowed it, suddenly pissed off, "We _will_ find a way to free your sister and Emiko, and finish our mission. We're all getting out of this alive, you hear me?"

"…." Kotaro narrowed his eyes, stepping back from the Jounin before nodding. Kakashi nodded, straightening up and looked at his remaining troop.

"we'll head back to the hotel and change back into our own outfits. Enough recon, we have to attack."

Nodding, the group disappeared into the air, quickly heading to their allocated rooms. Sanjirou glared at the floor as he removed his shirt, his glasses falling next to his feet. He grit his teeth, shoulders shaking in anger. How could Kotori let something like this happen? This was a B-rank mission, she needed to be more careful! He quickly put on his fhisnet top on and zipped up his jacket, slipping his fingers into their assigned holes. He wrapped his belt around him and made sure the scrolls were secure before tightening his ponytail and putting his glasses on, looking round at Kotaro. He was just finishing fastening his second armguard and looked up at Sanjirou. They nodded and left the room quickly, meeting Guy and Kakashi in the lounge.

"What room did you say those Kiri nin were in?" Sanjirou asked and the man quickly gave them two rooms. Nodding, the four bounced through the halls, heading up the stairs. Guy stood in front of the first door they came to, the rest armed with kunais and shuriken. Guy grinned, spinning in one place before kicking the door in and they ran in. Looking around the empty, unused room Sanjirou cursed loudly and kicked over a table. Guy grabbed his shoulder, and the group retreated, quickly forcing their way into the second room and they glared.

"Damn it!" Sanjirou yelled, "Kotaro was right, they just used these hotels to throw us off!"

"No time to waste them!" Guy yelled, and he quickly pushed the window open before they jumped out, one by one. Kakashi flipped to the front, and they made their way to the edge of the city.

"We have no way to track them." Sanjirou said angrily, "We have no idea where they are!"

"They could be making their way to the other side of the island, if Kotaro's theory is right." Kakashi stated quickly, "We need a map of the island to see the piers."

"What if they went back to their boat at the beach?" Kotaro asked, "They had enough time between when Guy checked and now."

"We don't have time to go back and check!" Sanjirou exclaimed. Guy nodded, smirking.

"Which is why I put explosive tags on their boat." he explained, looking quite impressed with himself, "If they try to get on it or move, it'll explode!"

"Guy…" Kakashi started, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "That means it will explode _with Kotori and Emiko_."

"Ah, well!" Guy stared, looking suddenly panicked. Kakashi shook his head, quickly changing the subject and jumped down to the ground, glancing around. He spotted a traveller's guide shop and walked over, taking a map.

"Excuse me son, you have to pay for that!" a man yelled and Kakashi looked over. He quickly threw a few coins at him before returning to his team and spread out the map on the ground, the group circling around it, crouching.

"There are three piers." Kakashi started, pointing at each of them, "This island isn't very big, so it may take a few hours to get to the other side on foot if they're walking and not running. And if they have Emiko and Kotori, then they might try to delay them as long as possible."

"If they're awake." Kotaro added under his breath. Kakashi rolled up the map and they returned to the travel's guide quickly.

"Excuse me." Kakashi started, walking towards the grumpy looking adult, "Which of these piers have ships going to Kirigakure today?"

"Oh, that one." the man answered helpfully, pointing to the one in the middle, "Around nine tonight."

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded, and almost immediately the group were gone, racing through the countryside. It was mostly forests and fields, and Kakashi noticed it was getting colder the more they neared the main island with Kirigakure.

"They probably had… An hour's head start." Kakashi said aloud, although was talking to himself, "But the boat they need doesn't come for another few hours."

"Six."

"So they have to wait two hours at the beach." Sanjirou mumbled, looking ahead thoughtfully, "It's still an open battleground."

"Our mission right now is to save Kotori and Emiko." Kakashi stated, "When we make sure they are safe, we'll continue the assassination."

"Right." they nodded, and Kotaro glared at Kakashi from behind. He didn't agree with the way Kakashi thought. But he said nothing, looking back ahead. They travelled for hours. Sanjirou looked pained and angry, fists clenched tight enough to make his knuckles white. Guy was surprisingly quiet, not even jumping from branch to branch in the usual way he did: flips and handstands. Kakashi, for the most part, showed no expression, but his narrowed visible eye gave off a warning signal. He was not pleased.

Emiko tripped, walking through the forest.

"I still don't see why we don't knock them out and carry them. It'd be quicker." one mist ninja growled, looking down at the two Konoha kunoichi. The one ahead glared round, tightening his grip on the chains wrapped around Emiko's wrists and ankles.

"Because none of us want to carry them, unless you're offering to take 'em both?" he glared, most of his face hidden by a mask. Emiko glanced at them all: only the one complaining didn't have a mask. Instead, most of his face was covered in scars, and she looked back ahead. He was also the smallest, which wasn't saying much. Their clothes consisted of black thick gloves and slate grey armour, similar to Konoha's ANBU. They were all equipped with weapon pouches, and two of the brothers seemed to have matching bisentos strapped to their backs. Both blades had what looked like rust, and then Emiko realised it was dried blood. She tensed, glancing up at the man before looking back ahead. She could feel the senbon rubbing against her leg: She had strapped a small belt around her thigh with poisoned senbon attached, and now it was useless to get them unless they were all looking away at once.

"We're nearly there." the one in front said. Another behind Emiko grunted.

"Yeah, in like two hours." he scolded. The one in front snorted, looking round, and Emiko winced at his eyes. They had many scares covering them, yet only the right seemed misty, his left working perfectly fine. Emiko glanced to the side, seeing Kotori walking sadly behind her.

Damn it, Kotori. You were not supposed to get caught! What kind of kunoichi were you? Getting caught and knocked out like that. What the hell did that needle do to her, anyway? She grit her teeth, attempting to concentrate her chakra into her hands to break free from the chains, glaring down at the metal around her wrists. One mist ninja yanked her forward and she glared up at him, and he smirked down at her before looking back ahead. She glanced around. One was walking ahead, two were slightly behind and on either side of him. One was walking behind them and behind the one walking ahead, trailing along the chain that was attached to Emiko. Two walked on either side of her, and the smallest man was walking behind her, while two more walked on either side of him. Two walked on either side of Kotori, holding onto the chains that stopped her from fleeing. She glanced behind her, seeing no one coming.

"Your friends are worthless." one commented, looking down at her and she glared up at him, "They'll be miles away, wandering around the city looking for you!"

"No they wouldn't!" Kotori barked, and that had all of them laughing. Emiko glared, glancing round at Kotori before looking back ahead, her eyes trailing along the ground. Kotori frowned, then looked back up at them.

"What do you want with us, anyway?"

"Boss said you'd be good… Leverage." the man holding her chains explained, making her look round at him as he spoke, "You'll meet him again soon."

Handsome Man. Kotori cursed mentally and looked at Emiko, before looking down. She frowned to herself and put one foot in front of the other, squealing as she 'fell' forward, face in the dirt. They quickly stopped, and looked down, the one at the front pushing past.

"Get her to her feet!" he demanded and quickly Kotori moved her hand to rip out some strands of her hair, leaving it on the ground. Meanwhile, Emiko stumbled forward as well, as the chains were connected, and grit her teeth. Emiko immediately moved her thigh near her hands and, as a few ninja tried to get Kotori to her feet, she drew a badly drawn arrow with her senbon needle. She grabbed another as she was yanked up, quickly hiding it in the cuffs of her kimono.

"I hurt my ankle…" Kotori whined, and the smallest mist ninja grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up.

"We need to move! Boss'll get upset!" he growled, and Kotori glared, stumbling onto her knees, trying to delay them. She pulled more hair, keeping it in her hands.

"Come on." one snarled, grabbing Kotori by the back of the neck and bringing her to her feet. She yelled, coughing loudly. The mist ninja kept his grip around her neck, forcing her to walk on. Every now and then Kotori dropped strands of her hair, limping. She really didn't mean to hurt her ankle the way she did, but she couldn't do everything right. Obviously.

Kakashi flipped in the air, narrowing his eye. He looked around, stopping. He ducked down, looking at the ground. He looked at the ground and Sanjirou joined him, kneeling down.

"Kakashi." he stated and Kakashi looked down, kneeling beside him. Sanjirou picked up the strands of hair, showing him.

"Salmon." Kakashi sighed, then walked forward, rubbing his foot over the shape of an arrow.

"They're heading this way. We're close." Kakashi said and ran through the forest, heading for the piers. They had to quicken their pace or they'd lose them… They would probably keep themselves hidden before the boat arrives."

"Then let's speed up!" Guy yelled, jumping into the air and racing ahead of them. The three of them looked at each other before racing after their team mate, ready to save the girls.


	23. Chapter 23

The beach was damp and not what Kotori expected. Instead of sand, there were many rocks, softened and smoothed over by the waves. She glanced at the mist ninja, then looked over at Emiko. They were sat down near the pier where one or two people were already waiting, despite the boat coming in about an hour, perhaps less. The tallest mist ninja shoved Kotori down onto a rock that she could sit on, Emiko forced as far off as the chain could let her. Kotori looked down at herself, frowning. She had hidden a few smoke bombs in pockets on the inside of her kimono, as well as a few senbon tucked into the slits of the outfit, but she couldn't hide any more weapons than that. She didn't know what Emiko had, although she had a feeling her partner was far more willing to hide larger weapons on her person. Three of the mist ninja surrounded her, two beside and one behind the rock, not willing to take chances. Three also surrounded Emiko, while the tallest and one other with bisento on his back. It was pretty much the only way Kotori could tell the difference between them, and even then there was another one like him, so Kotori had no idea which one he was. The sky was slowly darkening, and the weather was getting worse. Mist was slowly surrounding then, and she looked round at Emiko. Emiko seemed to be subtly fidgeting with her cuffs, although the group paid no attention. Mistake number one, Kotori guessed. She looked down at her throbbing ankle, then up at the forest, pursing her lips angrily.

That Kirigakure ninja wasn't telling the truth. Her team were looking for her, and they were much more talented than they expected. But on saying that, shouldn't they be here by now? Sure, the team were down by two, and their team were only down by one. And they didn't even take down the one that had the most threatening weapon. Kotori looked back down at her feet, sighing heavily. Maybe she was royally screwed. She glanced over at Emiko again, who glanced at her before looking down at her cuffs. A mist ninja looked round.

"Where are your friends, hm?" the one next to her demanded, glaring down at Kotori. Kotori glared up at him, then uselessly looked down, trying to concentrate the chakra into her hands again before cursing. The same Kirigakure man laughed loudly.

"You might as well stop trying." he said, "That stuff you were injected with in the alley depleted your chakra. You won't have it for the rest of the night, and when we even think it's coming back, we'll just inject it again."

"Damn." Kotori hissed, then looked up at him. He smirked, looking at her.

"Hehehe. So, you never answered my question. Where are your friends?" he laughed, continuing before she could answer, "No where. They're not coming after you."

"I'm starting to think you're right…" Kotori whispered to herself. She knew she and Emiko were being kept anyway in case her team were following her to finish the mission, but that didn't explain what type of information they had about Konoha and why. Damn it, Sanjirou. Kotaro. Guy. Kakashi. _You better get here before they get tired of dragging us everywhere…_

"I can smell the sea." Sanjirou grinned confidently, "We're nearly there!"

"Thank god." Guy smirked to himself, flipping in the air and in about ten minutes, they reached the beaches. They skidded to a halt, Kakashi grabbing Guy as he skidded onto the beach and yanked him back into his hiding position. They watched carefully, spotting the mist ninjas.

"It's nearly nine." Kotaro stated quietly, watching the horizon. Kakashi nodded, glancing at his team before looking at Emiko and Kotori. They were so close, yet so far. They needed a plan. A good one.

"Kakashi, the boat." Kotaro hissed and the Jounin looked up quickly, seeing the boat appear. It was moving quickly, and the Kirigakure nin stood up.

"Damn it." Sanjirou growled, "We need to do something, Kakashi!"

"No, we need to wait."

"But if we're fast, maybe from the ground or-"

"No, there are too many of them. Even then, we wouldn't be able get them away because of the chains."

"Smoke bombs and kunais might work…"

"No way! The best idea is to wait until they're at Kirigakure."

"If we get onto the boat, we can attack on the boat-"

"Don't be stupid, there are civilians going on that boat."

They looked over at the harbour. There were many, many civilians waiting for the boat to arrive, and the mist ninja surrounded Emiko and Kotori. Kakashi gripped the grass underneath him, wondering why no one even gave them a second glance. Were slaves that common in this place? He had no idea. Unless they were all too afraid to give the tall ninja the wrong looks.

"We sneak on the boat and wait. If we can, and only if we are a hundred percent certain, we will _silently_ assassinate them." Kakashi explained, and they nodded, "Which means no Taijutsu. Got that, Guy?"

"Fine." Guy mumbled, looking upset. They looked at Kakashi, then at each other, and they quickly gathered in a circle to face each other. Kakashi looked at them, thinking carefully. He then explained his plan quietly, and the group nodded. Sanjirou and Guy separated from the group, heading off to the trail that led to the stony beach.

Kakashi and Kotaro waited, watching the mist ninja. The boat pulled up to the harbour and, as soon as the bridge connected the boat and the harbour appeared, people began milling on. The mist ninja waited at the end, Emiko and Kotori stuffed into the centre of their tight circle. Sanjirou and Guy appeared quickly, walking towards the boat, but had used the transformation technique to appear as middle aged men. They got onto the boat, Guy watching Emiko and Kotori. Kotori glanced round, catching his eye before quickly looking back ahead. She really had no idea. Guy smiled to himself, then looked at Sanjirou. The pair watched the mist ninja as they split up. Three ninja stayed on the deck they were on, while three others went to the other side of the large boat. The rest went down below with the girls.

"We should go after them." Guy whispered, and Sanjirou hesitated, glancing back at the beach. Kakashi and Kotaro were running after the boat on the water, their feet glowing with chakra. He then looked round at the mist ninja on deck, thinking. Smirking, he looked at Guy.

"There are five of them down there…" he whispered, as if warning Guy and the man chuckled, shrugging a little.

"That's what makes it more fun!" he said, and continued as they headed for the stairs, "Come on, Sanjirou. This is _Kotori_ we're talking about. The quicker we help her, the better."

"Right!"

Kotori yelped as she was smacked across the face, her cheek bruised. Emiko was sitting in another room. Kotori's room was lit by a small built in furnace. Two mist ninja were with her, one standing at the door looking out and the other was evidently with her, ready to torture.

"You will tell me all those secret jutsus of Konoha." he hissed, grabbing her by the chin and making her look up, "Got that?"

Kotori narrowed her eyes. She would die for her village. She was forced to look at him and she struggled to move her head, but he was too strong for her jaw. Gritting her teeth, he yelled, asking if she heard him and she spat in his face, getting him half on the mask and on skin. He cried out in anger, pushing her back. She grunted in pain, watching him carefully. He moved to the small fire and Kotori wiggled, trying to break free. She felt the senbon in her kimono press against her stomach and she pursed her lips, knowing it was no good. Her wrists were tied behind her back. He grabbed a metal rod and opened the furnace, letting it rest in the heat. Kotori's eyes widened and the mist ninja looked round at her, smirking in delight at the fear in her eyes. He walked back over, grabbing a cloth and stuffed it into her mouth, wrapping it around her. A gag. She glared up at him, although her arms were shaking at the thought of being burned.

Sanjirou and Guy glanced down the hall. They could see the Kiri-nin standing outside a door.

"One of them's in there." Guy whispered and Sanjirou nodded. They looked at each other before Guy left, heading over the deck and for the other side. After a few tense minutes of waiting, Sanjirou could see Guy heading down the hallway, smiling innocently to himself in his disguise. The mist ninja looked round at him quickly, crossing his arms before approaching him.

"Sir, you're gonna have to leave." the tall man said, trying to be polite, "This area's closed off."

"Oh?" Guy smirked, looking up at him, seeing Sanjirou walking up quietly behind, revealing a kunai.

The mist ninja glanced round, hearing his partner talk outside, and Kotori gulped, glancing over at the furnace. Sparks jumped, and she looked back at the Kirigakure ninja. He finally turned, looking down threateningly at Kotori.

"Time to get that information." he said, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back, exposing her neck and removed the gag slightly, "Come on girly, it's not that hard!"

"Kiss my ass." Kotori hissed, and he smacked her across the face harshly again, her face burning. This continued for a few minutes, as Kotori insulted and spat at the mist ninja, just making him madder and madder.

Eventually, he stopped. Putting the gag back on, he shoved her head forward and she grunted. He them moved across the room, the floorboards creaking under his weight. Kotori stiffened, sweat running down her cheek as she saw him lifting up the fire poker, the end glowing red with heat. Kotori shifted, trying to skid the chair away but he grabbed her by the hair again.

"Look, kid." he growled, "Either you tell me every secret you know about Konoha, and you get away scotch free! _Or_ you can die, with a face not even your mother could recognise."

"I'll tell you over my dead body!" she snarled. The mist ninja tightened his grip around her hair before stuffing the gag back into her mouth and twirled the blistering rod in his hand. Kotori could feel the heat from where it was. He grabbed her by head, exposing her neck once more, and the metal rod wavered extremely close to the area between her neck and collarbone. She winced, closing her eyes and bit into the gag. It touched her for just a second and already she was screaming in pain, unable to stand it. She kicked the floorboards and shifted angrily, although that only made the pain worse. Continuously slamming her heel into the ground, she cried out more, biting into the gag. He removed it, staring at the red, slightly melted skin.

"Well?" the mist ninja snarled, and Kotori could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, and the Kirigakure ninja took that as a 'no'. He narrowed his eyes and twitched, thrusting the rod into the same area again.

Kakashi and Kotaro glanced around as they snuck onto the deck.

"I can't see Guy or Sanjirou." Kotaro sighed, glancing around, "They may have gone on without us."

"Damn it." Kakashi frowned, clenching his fists. He glanced round and spotted two mist ninja heading their way, although they were talking to themselves. Kotaro and Kakashi quickly retreated into the first door they could, watching them. They were bigger than the two boys by far, but perhaps if they aimed their kunai right… Kotaro noticed a small gap between one's helmet and armour, exposing the nape of his neck. He took out shuriken, and Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"What about the other one?"

"He's not wearing a helmet at all. Should be easy." Kotaro said and stepped out of the shadows to get a better aim. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, looking at Kotaro, then at the Kiri-nin. They were going to turn the corner soon.

"Kotaro!" Kakashi watched as his teammate stepped out and threw the shuriken, surprisingly getting his targets. The shuriken dug into the nape of the large man's neck, and Kakashi didn't move as the other shuriken got the other in the back of the head. They fall forward, crumpling to the ground, blood seeping into the floorboards. Kakashi and Kotaro ran forward, heaving the two heavy men overboard. Blood still stained the floor, but Kotaro moved on and Kakashi glanced down at it before following him.

"Two down, nine to go." Kakashi stated, sounding relieved that _something_ was going right. But it seemed odd. That was far too easy. He glanced around, noticing that the back of the boat was completely empty, and he spotted the last ninja by the railings. He had his back turned. Did they really think that they weren't following them, and were relaxed enough to keep their guard down?

"Come on." Kotaro said, heading towards him. Kakashi hesitated, staying back and allowing him to go on. Kotaro took out a kunai, but when he stepped forward the floorboard creaked.

"About time you guys got back." he turned, and stared, eyes widening at the sight of Kotaro.

"What-But, you're…" he grit his teeth, moving to take out a kunai, but Kotaro jumped forward, slashing across the man's chest before grabbing his arm and running up him, flipping and kicking him on the jaw. He yelled in pain, and Kotaro held tightly onto the kunai, flipping it in his hand before throwing it upwards, getting him in the neck. The mist ninja gurgled, blood spouting out of his mouth like a fountain before he fell back and off the railings, underneath the boat.

"Eight." Kakashi nodded and looked round. The pair moved on.

Tears spilled down Kotori's cheeks, her whole body shaking. The mist ninja snorted.

"You need more… pain." he threw the metal rod back into the furnace, Kotori wincing at the sound. Her whole collar bone area was red and disgusting looking, and he grabbed a hand, sliding it out of the cuffs. Kotori felt the other loosening, but was in too much pain to do anything. He slammed her hand down on the table, spreading her fingers out. Kotori struggled, trying to pull back, but he yanked her arm and she yelped behind the gag, sniffling. He chuckled, grabbing her index finger.

"You tell me about your village, I don't break all your fingers one by one!" he threatened, getting tired of Kotori's stubborness. She looked at him, worn out.

"You want to know a secret?" she hissed, and he blinked, wondering if he finally got through to her. She forced a smirk, blood trickling down her chin, "It's not here."

"God damn it-" the mist ninja swore loudly, grabbing her hand, but the door swung open and the mist ninja stood there. He seemed to freeze at the door, staring in awe at Kotori before jumping, looking at the Kirigakure ninja.

"Let's swap." he said. The Kiri-nin snarled, looking down at Kotori before straightening up.

"Fine." he walked out, slamming the door angrily behind him. Looking back at Kotori, he walked over slowly, and Kotori looked down quickly, wondering what sort of things he had up his sleeve. But he knelt down behind her, untying her arm. Kotori blinked, looking round at him.

"W-What-" Kotori couldn't even speak, she was in pain too much. It hurt to breathe. He looked at her, and made a handsign, and Sanjirou smirked.

"SANJIROU!" she said happily, quickly wrapping her arms around him. She clung to him for a moment, digging her face into his shoulder. He hugged her back just as tightly, closing his eyes. He thought… He didn't want to think about it. She pulled back, and Sanjirou stared at the burns on her.

"Those bastards." he hissed. Kotori looked down and quickly covered herself up, getting to her feet.

"We need tog et Emiko." she said quickly, "And then finish the mission."

"But, Kotori-"

"We've strayed from the mission for too long, Sanjirou." she hissed. Sanjirou stared at her before nodding. Kotori looked round at the door, gasping and stepping back as the mist ninja from before was kicked through it. Guy jumped forward, glaring, standing ready.

"HA!" he grinned, "And Kakashi told me not to use Taijutsu!" he said, as if to say Taijutsu was the best for an assassination. The man groaned before falling limp, and Sanjirou kneeled over him, making sure he was dead. Guy looked at Kotori and quickly walked over.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently, and Kotori nodded, tightening the kimono around her, hiding the burns.

"I'm fine." she answered, "I know where Emiko is. Come on!"

The three went down to the storage area of the boat, looking around carefully. They could hear fire crackling and skin against skin. They winced, and Kotori clenched her fists. Peeking out, they saw Emiko surrounded by the three mist ninja. They all seemed eager to get information, but Emiko wasn't giving up.

"We can ambush them." Guy whispered, "Three of us, three of them."

"Kotori's too weak to-"

"I can do it." Kotori hissed. She wouldn't admit she had lost all her chakra, and was feeling pretty dizzy and sick from the torture. She took out the hidden senbon and Sanjirou nodded. They chose their foes and Sanjirou jumped up onto the ceiling, hiding in the shadows. Guy walked round behind his enemy, and Kotori breathed heavily. Closing her eyes, she waited and glanced at Sanjirou then Guy. They both nodded. She hesitated, gritting her teeth before nodding and they attacked at once: Guy kicked and punched the man to oblivion, while Sanjirou flipped his own target over and quickly finished him off with kunai. Not after taking a few blows himself, getting a cut on his cheek. They froze and glanced round at Kotori. Kotori stepped back, throwing her senbon at the man, but he dodged and Sanjirou threw shuriken to stop them from hitting Emiko, who seemed to have lost consciousness. Kotori jumped back to dodge a slash, and he flipped in the air, managing to kick her in the cheek. She cried out, flying over a few boxes, slamming into a shelf. It fell, and she could hear Guy yelling her name. Groaning, she coughed, feeling a heavy weight on her stomach. Shit.

When it was removed, Kotori slowly sat up, looking round. The mist ninja were on the floor, dead. Emiko was sitting by a wounded Sanjirou, shaking, and she looked at Guy, who seemed quite beat up himself. He helped Kotori to her feet and she winced, putting a hand to her stomach.

"Kotori!" Guy said quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She winced in pain and batted him away, her kimono shifting to reveal the burns. Guy stared, his free hand clenching and he looked at her.

"Why didn't you say." he whispered and Kotori shook her head, fixing her outfit. She moved on quickly to Emiko, who was on her feet. She looked weary and was covered in bruises and cuts, but she seemed ready.

"Kotori." she gasped, hugging her. Kotori winced in pain, gritting her teeth, but hugged her friend back quickly before they both straightened up.

"We took down five, and hopefully Kakashi and Kotaro have taken care of the rest."

"Hehehe." they heard a dark chuckle and spun round, staring. Three of the mist ninja stood at the door, blocking their only exit. Two of them unsheathed their weapons, revealing their bisentos. Guy and Sanjirou both stood in front of Kotori and Emiko protectively, and the tallest one laughed out loud, clearly amused.

"Mere Chuunin, like our brothers." he tutted, "What a waste."

He gestured for his brothers to attack, and they ran forward, slamming the blade of their weapons down on Sanjirou and Guy. Sanjirou blocked with a kunai, his knees shaking and nearly buckling under his strength, and Guy flipped back, skidding across the floor as the bisento stabbed into the floor. Kotori and Emiko backed up and looked at each other. As Sanjirou fended off the mist ninja, and Guy tried to attack with Taijutsu, they smirked.

"No chakra too, huh?" Emiko whispered and Kotori nodded. Emiko took out her senbon, keeping them between her fingers, and even took out a kunai she had hidden. Kotori nodded, playing with a smoke bomb in her hand, taking out senbon herself.

"This'll be fun." Kotori said, smirking as she hid her pain. Emiko looked Kotori up and down, as if doubting her confidence. But it was too late to do anything, as Emiko grabbed Kotori and jumped forward, taking her in her arms. Kotori yelped, stumbling back, clinging to Emiko as they looked round at Guy being slammed into the wall where they were just at. Guy grunted, quickly jumping to his feet and leaping out of the way of the bisento and quickly took out a kunai, blocking.

"Emiko, Kotori!" Guy yelled, glancing round at them. They glared at him and he smirked, spinning in the air and kicking the mist ninja in the face, sending him flying back.

Sanjirou hopped back, gritting his teeth. He couldn't use any Ninjutsu in case he hurt his teammates, and his puppets would be useless in a small area such as this. He glanced round at the mist ninja waiting at the door. He didn't seem to be doing anything, despite looking like the strongest. He quickly looked round at the mist ninja, gritting his teeth. He didn't seem to be so reluctant in ruining their surroundings. He flipped his bisento around in his hands, showing off as he slammed the end down into the ground loudly.

"Kotori, we need to get out of here. We're in the way with no chakra." Emiko whispered, "We need to get past the big guy."

Kotori nodded, twirling her senbon needle before looking at the man at the door. He was eyeing them carefully, making sure they didn't go anywhere. Sanjirou looked at his friends, but then back at his foe, who ran at him, jumping in the air and spinning the weapon in his hand before slamming it down, blade first, at Sanjirou. He jerked his head up, managing to step back to dodge, wincing as the blade ripped his clothes. He could feel blood spurting, and he grabbed the handle of the bisento, making the mist ninja gasp before Sanjirou pushed himself up, kicking him in the jaw. The mist ninja flipped backwards, landing crouched. Sanjirou stood on the top of the handle, glaring down at him.

"Water release: Snake's mouth!" the mist ninja's hand zoomed, creating many handsigns. Suddenly water burst from somewhere, and Sanjirou suddenly wondered if it broke through from the bottom of the boat, but then he realised it came from no where. Sanjirou gurgled, yelling as the water, which took the form of a snake, gulped him up and forced him through the floors of the boat, shattering through the deck into the air. The river of water flowed behind him, making people scream in horror. The water collapsed onto the boat, followed by Sanjirou. He landed with a thud, yelling in pain. The flow of river didn't stay on deck for long, flooding through the railings into the ocean. The Kirigakure ninja laughed, leaping after Sanjirou, grabbing his bisento on the way.

"Sanjirou!" Kotori cried, and Guy grit his teeth, spinning round as he dodged another hit from the bisento. He groaned, holding a wound on his shoulder before leaping back onto the deck as the Kiri-nin seemed intent on chasing him to the surface. The mist ninja laughed, looking over at Emiko and Kotori.

"Looks like it's just us." he yelled. He made a handsign and suddenly, in his hand, he had summoned a large sword. It curved near the end, and had a very slim hole in the middle. He smirked and charged at them, Emiko jumping in front of Kotori. Kotori grit her teeth, not wanting to be protected any more than she already had, but stayed behind. Emiko threw her senbon, and the mist ninja took the hits without even flinching, he laughed, thrusting his sword at her.

Shit! Emiko!

Kotori, on instinct, threw her smoke bomb down and the whole room exploded with purple smoke. They could hear crackling, but Kotori coughed and covered her mouth, waiting for Emiko to fall on her. Emiko winced, expecting anything to stab her, but nothing come. As the smoke cleared, Kotori and Emiko slowly smirked to see Kakashi crouched in front of them, electricity sparking in his hand that stopped the sword from stabbing Emiko. The mist ninja growled, trying to stab Kakashi instead, but his jutsu stopped him from doing so. The chidori! The chirping sound was undeniable, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Emiko, Kotori, get up the stairs!" he demanded and they nodded, running past him.

"Emiko, is your chakra coming back?" Kotori asked and Emiko hesitated, looking at her hands.

"It feels like it might be." she answered, and Kotori grinned. They reached the deck, looking around. People were confused as to what to do, as Sanjirou and Guy fought the two mist ninja. They seemed to be combining attacks now, kicking and swinging and all sorts, kunai flying everywhere. This was far too dangerous.

"Kotori, we need to escort these people to somewhere safe!" Emiko ordered and Kotori nodded, quickly running to one side of the ship as Emiko went to the other. She gathered the people as well as possible, looking round as a mist ninja spotted her, and he cackled. Throwing a kunai in her direction, Kotori grit her teeth and threw her senbon, but it missed and instead got the ninja. She watched the kunai fly at her, now unarmed, and winced when Guy jumped in front of her, catching the kunai by the handle. Kotori frowned, clenching her fists. She was never this useless in other missions! Why was she continually the damsel in distress this time? Was she not good enough for a B-rank? Shaking her head, Kotori turned, ordering everyone to a safer area, although the boat was quite small. Hopefully Guy and Sanjirou would keep the fight to the front of the boat. Emiko joined Kotori and they looked round.

"We're no where near Kirigakure." Emiko hissed, "I'll go check on the driver."

"Right." Kotori nodded, spinning round to watch Sanjirou and Guy. Guy flipped, landing on the railings and jumped over the mist ninja as he slammed his blade on the metal, spinning to try and get him again. The jumpsuit clad young man jumped again, throwing kunai in his direction. He blocked and Guy jumped back some more, breathing heavily. Sanjirou had a puppet out, attacking the mist ninja from the highest point he could. Kotori grit her teeth, watching and glanced round. Kakashi and the last ninja were down below. Just as she thought of them, someone burst through the hole, water following and slammed on the deck, before rolling and getting to his knees. The mist ninja used his sword to get back to his feet, and Kakashi flipped after, throwing kunai as he was in the air before running at him. Kotori felt completely useless watching, and she winced a little, feeling something surge through her. Was her chakra returning? Flexing her fingers, she hissed and looked down. It seemed so sudden and painful. She looked up at where the captain of the boat was, and could see Emiko with him. Kotori leaned on the railings, shaking a little and a boy walked over, seeing if she was okay. She nodded, glancing at him and grit her teeth. His cheeks were stained with tears, and his eyes were threatening to spill more. This was why she became a Shinobi. People like him were not talented enough to protect themselves, and _she_ was there to help them. What was she doing now? Sitting there, waiting for someone to tag her in? Unlikely!

Kotori grit her teeth and spun round. She then noticed something was just… Off. Where was Kotaro? She looked around, but knew her team mate was strong enough to survive being by himself for a while. She had to help the others. Guy punched one in the stomach, sending him flying and the mist ninja snarled, using his bisento to skid across the deck and get to his feet. Kotori watched as he came closer and she clenched her fists, working up chakra in her feet. As soon as he was close enough for her tastes, she jumped in the air and spun round, kicking him in the back. He coughed, blood flying to the ground as he flew into the air.

"Hahaha!" Guy laughed triumphantly and he leaped after the Kirigakure ninja, flipping so he was above him and slammed his heel into the man's stomach. He landed on the deck, almost falling through the floor boards and Guy landed beside him. The mist ninja quickly got to his feet, swiping at Guy with his fist, but he dodged and grinned.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" he yelled, hitting the mist ninja with many high and low kicks. Kotori smirked and Sanjirou tossed himself into the air, flipping down and landing in a crouch next to his friend, the mist ninja being forced back by his puppet. Sanjirou smirked, remaining crouched next to Kotori, who got into a Taijutsu stance. Sanjirou's fingers twitched and the large puppet appeared behind him obediently. Kakashi skidded back to stand in line with the two, a kunai in his hand. His headband was up, revealing his Sharingan. Emiko jumped down from the captain's place, grabbing the enemy's bisento and yanking it onto her hands, standing at the ready beside Kakashi, and Guy jumped back by Emiko's side, smirking, ready for more Taijutsu.

"Kotori, Emiko." Kakashi stated, not taking his eyes off of the three mist ninja that gathered together opposite them, "It's good to see you back in action."

"Good to be back." Emiko said confidently, and Kakashi nodded.

"Emiko, partner up with Sanjirou and take the one with the bisento. Guy and Kotori will take the one with no weapon and Kotaro and I will fight the one with the sword."

"RIGHT!" they jumped into action, Kotori flipping in the air and clenched her fist, coming at the Mist ninja from above as Guy zoomed at him from the side.


	24. Chapter 24

As it turned out, kimonos were _not_ the best outfit to fight in. Kotori stumbled back, catching her breath and glanced down at herself. It was ripped and she cussed under her breath; she liked that kimono! Looking back up at the mist ninja, Guy landed beside her and whispered.

"We need to work together. Attack simultaneously." Guy said quickly and Kotori nodded hurriedly, knowing that it was for the best, "We can work two ways. One, we attack with the same type of Taijutsu at the same time, or we attack at the same time but with different types to throw him off."

"The second one." Kotori decided and Guy nodded. She thought for a moment, thinking of all the things Guy and Kotori knew before looking at Guy, "Leaf Style Youth Exercise with a reversed kick. Leaf Boulder Buster and then you can finish off."

"Sounds perfect!" Guy nodded, disappearing as he ran at the mist ninja. The Kiri-nin took out a kunai, but it was deflected and Guy spun them round, into a short way in mid air and he started to do push-ups onto the man's back. It was an odd move, but useful as it slammed him down into the deck. It only lasted five seconds, and Might Guy flipped, digging his foot underneath the enemy's chest and kicked him into the air. He coughed loudly, spitting up blood. Immediately getting into action, Kotori jumped after the target, spinning over him and thrusted her elbow back, getting him in the spine. He cried out in pain as he shot back down at Guy, who clenched his fists and flipped, using his muscle to meet the enemy half way and laid a powerful kick onto his head. The Kirigakure ninja was sent flying, smashing into the deck and down the stairs, crying in pain.

"YES!" Guy grinned, highfiving Kotori as she landed next to him. They glanced round, watching Sanjirou and Emiko trade blows with the Kirigakure ninja. Emiko's bisento was now in half, although she still used the side with the blade.

"Guy!" Kotori yelled, grabbing Guy's arm making him spin. Guy's eyes widened and the pair separated, dodging shuriken and the mist ninja stumbled out from the staircase, blood seeping from his mouth. Kotori glared, glancing round for anything. She needed weapons! She couldn't keep fighting with Taijutsu, especially if she was so far off. Now that she was at this distance, he was going to stop her from getting close again. He knew her speed, he knew Guy's speed. Although they were perhaps both unbelievably fast, it was still possible to stop them if the enemy predicted their movements. She did a double take, noticing kunai strewn about the deck from battles between the others. She quickly grabbed them, looking round for the mist ninja. He was running at Guy, a double edged kunai in his hand. Kotori jumped to her feet and ran forward, throwing two kunai as fast as she could at the Kiri-nin. She grinned when she hit his hand, forcing him to drop the kunai. Skidding to a halt, he made the mistake of turning to look at Kotori, and Guy gave him a lovely right hook in the jaw, sending him back down the hole in the boat. Kotori smirked at Guy and they jumped after, disappearing from the view of the others.

Kakashi glared, looking tired. He and Kotaro glanced at each other, and Kotaro nodded a little. Kakashi nodded back and Kotaro ran at the mist ninja, who was resting on a higher ledge, and quickly made handsigns. There was a bright flash in the mist-ninja's eyes and Kotaro smirked, ducking to his knees for a moment and the mist-ninja groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes as the bright light slowly began to fade. But then Kakashi jumped over him, using Kotaro's shoulders to jump higher.

"Lightning illusion: Lightning pillar." Kotaro muttered under his breath. The mist ninja cried out in pain, despite Kakashi appearing higher up behind him instead. He charged his chidori, the chirping echoing throughout the air. The kiri-nin fell to his knees, shaking. He had fallen for the jutsu easily. In reality, Kakashi ran at him from behind, slamming the chidori straight through his back, breaking through skin, bone and muscle. He ripped through his heart, some blood raining down onto the lower deck. He took his hand back out slowly, shoulders heaving as he caught his breath. The Kiri-ninja fell to the deck, slamming down in front of Kotaro. The Kuromura boy checked his pulse and nodded, getting to his feet as Kakashi landed next to him.

"You help Sanjirou and Emiko." Kakashi ordered, diving after Guy, Kotori and the mist ninja. Kotaro nodded, taking the first chance he got to attack.

Kotori gasped as she was slammed into the side of the boat, coughing. She hadn't gotten all her chakra back yet, and those Taijutsu moves were tiring her out. Wincing, she forced herself to straighten up. She could battle through this. It was _one lousy enemy_, what could she do? Back out? No way. Guy roared angrily, spinning in the air and aiming to slam his foot into the mist ninja's face, but he blocked and pushed him back, stumbling back himself.

"He's on his last thread. He has to be!" Guy shouted, trying to encourage me and Kotori nodded, stepping forward. I was too. Jesus. But no. If Guy could stay up, then so could she. The advantage he had though was that he didn't have all his fucking chakra sucked out of him.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Guy cried out happily, spinning and kicking the mist ninja once more. He was a little _too_ fast for him to stop him, and Kotori blinked, seeing an opening. As Guy kicked him higher into the air, she quickly looked around for anything sharp and smirked when she found… Cutlery. Hey, better than nothing! Grabbing the knives, she threw them all at once, getting the Kirigakure ninja in the back as he was kicked and flipped by Guy, and Kotori and Guy were both surprised by a sudden silver blur slamming his fist down into the ninja, smashing him into the ground.

"Kakashi!" Guy growled, flipping and landing crouched, "You think you can steal my thunder, huh? I had this under control!"

"That's why you were kicking a log, right?" Kakashi glared, getting up to reveal a substitute. Guy cried out in despair, and Kotori glared, running over so she was close to her allies. They quickly looked at each other, before putting their backs to one another, looking around the room.

"Damn it, he's probably off the boat!" Kakashi suddenly yelled, heading up onto deck. He froze, staring at the scene. Sanjirou and Emiko were crouched on the deck, bleeding heavily and trying to catch their breath. Kotaro jumped down, joining the rest of the team.

"What _happened_?" Kakashi demanded.

"Th-They used a jutsu… I've never seen before…" Sanjirou groaned, holding his bleeding stomach, "It was amazing… But they dove into the water. They're heading to Kirigakure…"

"'They'?" Guy asked suddenly, stepping forward. Emiko nodded, slowly getting to her feet, gritting her teeth in pain.

"That guy that… Caught us." Emiko said, "He disguised himself as one of the civilians…"

"E-Excuse me." someone stepped forward. A timid looking young woman, who couldn't be over thirty, "But… I have medicine in my bag. If you like, I can give you some and perhaps heal you."

"And I have some bandages!" another civilian spoke up, coming out of the crowd. He was an older man, with greying hair "My son's a ninja too, I was getting supplies for him. But you need it more."

"If you need a meal, I have some food ingredients in my bag." someone spoke from the other side, and as soon as that started, the Konoha Chuunin(and Jounin) found themselves having offers left and right, and soon they were below deck in one of the rooms with a furnace. Kotori was being bandaged up by the young woman and the older man was helping apply the medicine to their wounds. Someone knocked on the door and the group looked up, seeing three children enter with bowls.

"Our mom told us to bring these to you." they said, quickly putting the bowls on the floor. They quickly exited, a young girl shyly glancing at Kotaro. He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes and she quickly closed the door behind her, going red. The woman and old man left soon after, and Kotori slid down onto the floor, crossing her legs after making sure she didn't expose anything and smiled happily, picking up a bowl and chopsticks. Kotaro leaned on the wall, near the door. One leg was bent as if to be crossed with the other, but the other leg was instead bent upright, his elbow on his knee. Kakashi sat next to him, cross legged and Emiko sat next to him with her legs folded beneath her. On either side of Kotori were Sanjirou and Guy. They ate happily, and Kotori finally felt it was the right moment to be completely exhausted.

"We have a while before we reach Kirigakure." Kakashi sighed, leaning on the wall, closing his eye, his Sharingan now covered again. Guy nodded, both hands almost clinging to his knees.

"We need a plan." he said and Kakashi nodded, looking at Kotori and Emiko.

"Will you two be ready?"

"If we rest, we will." Emiko nodded and sighed, "But I left my katana back at the hotel."

"That's fine." Kakashi waved it off, and stared at the floor in front of them, and Sanjirou stroked his chin thoughtfully, before smiling.

"Hey, Kakashi…" he started, sounding hopeful and Kakashi looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, silently allowing him to continue, "Why don't we rest for a bit? You said it yourself, we've got a while. We all just fought really well… And we beat most of them! We only have three more to go, you know that."

Kakashi nodded, looking at the ground thoughtfully. Kotori looked over at him, admittedly hopeful that he would allow them to take a break. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully, straightening up.

"We do deserve a break…" he started, and most of them leaned in hopefully, "But we need to plan ahead, then we can relax."

"Damn." Sanjirou sighed dramatically. Kotori sighed, leaning on the wall, putting down her finished bowl of rice.

"First we'll ask around the boat to see if anyone overheard conversations." Kakashi said, getting down to business and everyone, albeit slightly reluctantly, listened in, "Then…"

"Then the trail runs cold." Sanjirou snorted angrily, "Kakashi, we have no leads! Nothing! We've completely lost them, _especially_ if no one knows a thing."

"Then we'll have to work twice as hard." Kakashi stated, "Check if the bodies are still alive, if there's even a _hint_ that they could be brought back for information."

"That's virtually impossible." Emiko said, glaring, "None of us here are trained well enough in medical ninjutsu to pull that off. Not even Kotaro."

Kotori frowned, glancing round. Everyone was getting irritated at the lack of sleep and pain coursing through their bodies. Even Kotaro looked tired.

"Kakashi, I think it's a good idea if we take a break." her twin finally spoke and they looked round at him, "We'll clear our heads and think civilly."

"…" Kakashi thought about it before nodding, getting to his feet, "Alright. We'll take a half hour break."

Nodding, some of the group got up and left the room, while some stayed. Guy was one of the few that stayed, which surprised Kotori, but the girl was nervous about being near the furnace and walked up onto the deck. Some men had surrounded the hole with makeshift railings to stop anyone from falling in, and Kotori glanced at it before heading to the railings of the ship, watching where they were going. She crossed her arms, sneaking them into the sleeves of her kimono for warmth. It was getting colder and colder, and she was sure it was going to start to snow.

"Kotori…" someone said from behind and she glanced round, then looked back ahead as Kakashi joined her. He had his hands in his pockets and he looked on ahead before looking at her, "You should rest."

"I will soon." Kotori snapped, before closing her eyes, "Sorry. I'm just… Annoyed."

"Oh? Why?" Kakashi asked, turning and leaning his back on the railings, crossing his arms over his flak jacket. She looked at him, then looked down at the railings, seeing a disfigured reflection.

"I was the damsel in distress. And then I was stupid enough to get tortured. I was weak." she explained softly, not enjoying showing a weakness, even if it was in front of a comrade, "I couldn't even take out the brothers… And then the other one got away, and-"

"Kotori. First of all, that last part isn't your fault. He wasn't your enemy, you were fighting the other one." Kakashi interrupted, looking at her, "Second of all, everyone has their bad days. You just need to toughen up and get past it. We all have our moments where we're at our weakest, and you had yours. Now you need to get over it and help us take down the last two targets."

His harsh words made Kotori look away. She despised getting lectured. It made her feel patronised, and when she was younger she would always glare with teary eyes and say 'whatever' loudly. But now she would hold herself back from doing so. She was an adult, a kunoichi of Konohagakure. Not some child playing in the sandbox.

"Right." she finally said, her throat suddenly dry, "Thanks."

Kakashi nodded, watching her. She started to move, but he moved his hand and took out a book from his pouch. She froze, staring, her eyes widening like a deer in headlights. He put it to his face, peeking at her.

"Yes?"

"Y-You!" she yelled angrily, forgetting everything she just thought and pointed overly-dramatically at the Jounin, "You have his book!"

"Yes. It's very good, too." Kakashi replied casually, looking back at Jiraiya's soon to be very famous book. Kotori glared, finding herself standing beside him, peeking at the book.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Kotori looked up at him, forcing a cheeky smirk.

"Ha! You said you'd let me peek. Remember? Ages ago!" she said, and Kakashi blinked. Kotori sighed, shoulders slumping, "When we were kids? It was after you got your Sharingan. You said once you had the book you'd let me peek, because I can't buy it!"

"I said 'maybe'." Kakashi said back and Kotori twitched.

"No, you said I could!" she whined and Kakashi put his fingers to his chin, closing his eyes thoughtfully as he leaned his head back, as if pretending to think.

"…" Kotori waited for him to remember that she was telling the truth.

"No, you said maybe. I remember." he said, smiling behind his mask as he read his book again.

"Damn you, Kakashi." Kotori glared, knowing her efforts would be futile and she walked across the deck, huffing a little to herself. Heading down the stairs, she sighed and gasped when she bumped into a little girl. She couldn't be older than seven.

"Oh! Sorry. Can you give this to-to the brown haired boy?" she asked, holding up a flower, "I picked them before we got on the boat. I think he deserves it more though, because he doesn't smile… When I showed my mom them, she smiled, so maybe it'll make him smile too!"

"Of course!" Kotori grinned, taking the flower gently. She hesitated, quickly kneeling down before the girl could go anywhere, "Why don't I leave the door open, and you can peek in and watch to see his reaction?" she asked happily, and the little girl nodded eagerly. Such a sweet little girl she was! Kotori took the girl's hand, heading into the room and saw Kotaro alone, sitting at the desk. The twin left the door open, allowing the small girl to peek in and gaze at the boy. Kotori walked over, resting it in front of him. He straightened up, inspecting it before looking at Kotori.

"What is this?"

"… A flower?"

"I can see that. Why are you giving me it?"

"That little girl from earlier on gave it to me!" Kotori smiled, "Isn't that adorable? I think she likes you!"

Her smile soon fell as Kotaro lifted the flower and crumpled it in his hand and let the crushed petals fall into the bin. She stared, unblinking for a moment. He looked back down at the scroll he was inspecting, before writing something else. Rage surged through her, and she heard a whimper from the hall.

"Kotaro!" she snapped, glaring, "How could you do that?"

"What?" he barked, glaring at her from the corner of his eye, "It's a useless flower. It was probably already dead. There was no point in keeping it."

Kotori couldn't really believe what she was hearing. She didn't expect Kotaro to be so cold. She knew he was becoming a little less social, yes, and she completely understood that he would rather be alone than out in a crowd. But she had no idea he became heartless enough to crush a flower. It wouldn't hurt to just put it in his pouch and take it with him! He knew the girl was there, it was difficult to not notice! She glared, nodding.

"I see." she muttered, before walking out into the hall and slamming the door shut. Kotaro just looked back down at the letter he was writing, unfazed. Kotori hesitated, looking down sadly at the girl who was quickly covering her eyes, trying to hide the tears, but they seeped through her fingers and onto the floor.

"Hey, don't cry." Kotori said quickly, kneeling down in front of her, "He isn't worth it, you hear me?"

"What happened?" Kotori looked up at Sanjirou's voice, and he walked down the stairs. He seemed more energized than before. Kotori sighed and looked at the girl again, who was leaning hopelessly on the wall, sniffling behind her hands.

"She.. Wanted to give Kotaro a flower…" Kotori explained, "But he just crushed it up."

Sanjirou blinked, before nodding and put a hand on Kotori's shoulder. The girl moved out the way and Sanjirou kneeled in front of the small child, gently taking her hands and looked her in the eye. Sanjirou smiled hopefully.

"Hey there, pretty girl!" he said cheerfully, "You had a flower for Kotaro? Do you have flowers for me?"

"Uh-Uh…" the girl sniffed, wiping her nose. Sanjirou smiled even more.

"I'll help you make flower bracelets if you want!" he offered, and Kotori could see the girl's lips twitching, "And I'll give you piggy back rides! How does that sound, huh?"

The girl laughed and nodded eagerly. Sanjirou nodded, picking the girl up and she squealed happily. Kotori laughed, waving as the girl looked over Sanjirou's shoulder, waving back before she disappeared up onto deck with Sanjirou. Kotori glanced at the room Kotaro was in and glared, not interested in talking to him. She moved down the hall, knocking on a door gently before walking in, seeing Emiko and Guy sitting across from each other, a box in between them.

"What… are you two doing?"

"Arm wrestling!" Guy yelled happily as he slammed Emiko's hand onto the table, "HOOYA!"

"Damn it Guy. REMATCH!" Emiko shouted eagerly, slamming her elbow into the table. Guy smirked, getting ready to fight again but Kotori walked over.

"Can you guys keep it down? I want to nap…" she asked and Emiko looked up at her, blinking.

"What about the other room. You know only Kotaro's there." she suggested and Kotori avoided eye contact, looking at the floor. As she made it clear she didn't want to share a room with her twin, she walked over to the makeshift bed that was created and lay down. Guy and Emiko glanced at each other before leaving the room.

Kotori sighed, staring at the floral pattern on the pillow. Slowly her eyes closed, and she was met with dreams and nightmares alike.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kotori, Kotori wake up." Emiko said, shaking the younger girl. Kotori jumped, sitting up and looked about. Everyone was in the room. She shifted so Emiko could sit down beside her on the sofa, and Guy leaned on the armrest. Kotaro was at the back, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, while Kakashi sat on the floor with a map of the Land of Water. Sanjirou was sitting opposite, and Kotori spotted a bracelet made of flowers around his left wrist. She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, they're probably at the island by now. We have an hour before we dock." Kakashi said, his tone making Kotori feel more serious, "Thankfully, after asking around, someone told us that they overheard two of the brothers talking about a hideout. Apparently their boss likes to move around a lot, because they have no idea what it looks like… But we know where it is."

"They were stupid enough to talk about that in public?" Kotori piped up and Emiko and Guy laughed a little.

"They're Kirigakure ninja, what do you expect." Emiko spoke smugly and Kotori laughed a little herself. Kakashi nodded, changing the subject back to their mission.

"They said it was on the outskirts of Kirigakure, near a waterfall." he said, "We know that there are a few waterfalls around Kirigakure, but these ones-" he pointed with a pen at a few circled areas, "Don't have a strong enough base around them to house someone. This one-" he said, crossing out the previously mentioned waterfalls and pointed to another, "Is too close to Kirigakure in my opinion. He would most likely avoid it."

The group nodded in agreement before Kakashi scored it out.

"Which leaves two, one on the West side of Kirigakure and one on the East side."

"The one in the West is huge." Emiko commented, "Something that big has to be able to hide… Well, a hideout."

"His place may very well be inside the rock, behind the waterfall." Guy nodded, crossing his arms as he spoke thoughtfully, "He may choose the largest."

"But the waterfall in the East is cut off." Kotaro spoke, and they looked round at him, "The West waterfall is named the Waterfall of Dreams because many people believe that, if you stand in it, it will let you see the future once you sleep that night."

"He's right. People go there all year round to see their future. It would have way too many people for him to be comfortable." Sanjirou agreed.

"Unless the entrance isn't at the waterfall." Kotori suggested, thinking a little. Kakashi glanced at her and nodded.

"It could be away from the waterfall, but the hideout can spread _to _the waterfall." he said, sighing, "But I think our best bet is to check the East."

"Right."

"Oh, Kotori, Emiko." Kakashi stood up as he rolled the map up, "You need to buy some new clothes. You can't fight in kimonos. And get more weapons."

"As soon as we dock." Emiko nodded and looked at Kotori, who nodded, but then Emiko looked back, "Oh, uh. We don't have money."

Nodding, Kakashi looked at Guy and Sanjirou, "Give them enough money to get supplies."

"WHY US?" they yelled in unison, but Kakashi was already heading up onto the deck. Sighing, Guy took out some money and handed it to Emiko, while Kotori received just enough from Sanjirou. The group followed Kakashi onto the boat, looking at the island as it came into view. Kotori glanced at her team, smiling a little. Emiko had a hand on her hip, her hair now back in the shape of a Mohawk, and she was smiling confidently. Next to her, Guy, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to be sick and quickly spun round, not wanting to have to look at the sea. Kakashi seemed to have no emotion, and Kotori wondered if he was happy. Sanjirou and Kotaro took up the end of the line, and Sanjirou looked round, grinning at Kotori. She smiled back.

As the boat docked, the team quickly walked off, the civilians wished them luck and waved them off as the Konoha ninja zoomed down the path, heading for Kirigakure. Kotori had no idea how long this mission took already. It felt like days, but was perhaps only one day or two. She hated being away from home for long periods of time. Kotori glanced up, feeling something cold hit her nose. It soon dawned on her that it was snowing! She couldn't help but smile at this fact, and looked back ahead. The team came to Kirigakure.

"We can't just walk in… Can we?" Sanjirou asked, "They'll need to know who we are, why we're here, all that crap that wastes our time."

"Actually." Kakashi looked at Emiko and Kotori, "Only you two need to go in, get supplies and get out. We'll meet you on the Eastside of Kirigakure. Don't take too long."

"Right." the girls nodded as the boys separated, and Kotori stretched, although sneezed from the cold and the pair easily made their way into Kirigakure. It was dark. Kotori looked around, a little nervous, but Emiko kept close to her and the pair walked into a clothes shop, buying the cheapest things they could find. Kotori came out, wearing proper sandals once more and bandages on her ankles, up to her knees were her black shorts started. Her top was a plain black three quarter length top and a sleeveless red robe over it. Emiko wore something similar, except her trousers and top were navy blue and her sleeves ended to her elbows, her hands adorned with fingerless gloves. The neck of her top reached just under her chin, and over it she wore a slate-grey robe with the sleeves ending at her elbows. Bandages adorned her legs.

"Weapons, and then we're outta here." Emiko said quickly, and the pair walked around. It took them a while to reach a weapon's shop, and Kotori was surprised they didn't get as lost as she expected them to.

"Do you have any katanas?" Emiko enquired, and as the man showed her the many katanas he was selling, Kotori picked up two pouches to hold their weapons and a few dozen kunai for them each, exploding tags, shuriken and wire. The younger girl walked over and Emiko smiled as she strapped a katana in its holster around her back. The man blinked, staring at what they bought.

"Whoa, you girls really are into weapons, aren't you?" he asked and Emiko laughed as they handed over the rest of their money.

"He'll regret ever cheating on me." she winked and the man blinked, before laughing at how cruel Emiko seemed to be. The girls attached the pouches to their clothing after filling them up and quickly ran out into the streets. Eventually they found themselves hopping through the East gate, and grinned at the sight of Kakashi, Guy, Sanjirou and Kotaro.

"Didn't take too long." Sanjirou grinned happily, and the group hopped off, heading for the sound of a waterfall.

It took a few minutes of struggling past fallen rock and closely nit trees, but they eventually came to it and looked around. Through the light fall of snow she could see a large lake with the waterfall rushing into it. It was tall enough to make Kotori look up just to see the top.

"180 ft at least." Emiko looked at the waterfall, "What this waterfall doesn't have in length, it gives in height."

They glanced around. The entrance obviously wouldn't be clear for the naked eye, so they would have to look around.

"What if it's through the waterfall?" Sanjirou suggested. Guy quickly zoomed in to check and came back out, soaking wet just to tell them it wasn't there. Kotori was tempted to mention that he could have just found the edge of the waterfall and snuck behind it, but watching him shudder comically was pretty much worth it. She smiled and looked around, her smile fading when she noticed that they were pretty much stuck.

Sanjirou sighed, fixing his glasses before heading away from the group, glancing around. He looked down, hesitating when he stood on something that creaked and jumped back, staring. He kicked off some dust and narrowed his eyes before putting his hands together. A surge of chakra burst through him, breaking a Genjutsu. Smirking, he stared at the trapdoor in front of him.

"Guys! It's a Genjutsu that's hiding the door!" Sanjirou yelled, "Come here!"

The group hastily arrived, breaking the Genjutsu and they smirked.

"Is going through the main entrance a good idea?" Kotori asked and Kakashi nodded.

"It's the quickest way. Come on."

They raced in, Guy closing the door as he brought up the rear. Kakashi ran at the front, then Emiko, then Sanjirou, then Kotori, then Kotaro and Guy. Kakashi stopped at a corner and peeked round, seeing no one and continued. The place was huge, with slate grey walls and dark blue tiles. There were many hallways to get lost in, but there were kanji on the wall saying what each area was. Medical Bay. Sleeping Area. Cells. As they ran down a hall, Kotori glanced up down a hall, seeing a kanji over a large door, clearly sealed. It read 'Testing Area' and she looked worried, but ran on with the group.

"We haven't bumped into a single person." Kakashi said, looking around suspiciously, "Why?"

"Maybe they're at a meeting." Sanjirou suggested, glancing around. The walls were plain, yet marks adorned them, as if people were bashed into them several times throughout history. Kotori wondered how old this place really was. They finally stopped, glancing around. There were four halls: the one they just came through, one ahead of them and two on either side of them. Kotori glanced down the one to her left. The kanji above the door read 'Detention Hall'. That did not sound good. She looked around, and the room ahead of them read 'Surgery'. Again, like the testing area, the door seemed more sealed off and secure than any other doors. To their right was the 'Grand Hall'. That sounded promising, but also dangerous. Now that they were standing still, Kotori felt the cold, and glanced around, glancing up at the ceiling. It was covered in ice. Blinking, she looked at the walls, and at the bottom of them ice trailed along, stretching out onto the floor in some parts.

"It's freezing." Kotori muttered, rubbing her arms, "Maybe even colder than outside…"

"Keep close to each other." Kakashi ordered, "I have a bad feeling about this place."

"I have a bad feeling my toes are going to freeze off." Sanjirou muttered back, "Where should we go?"

"I want to look at the surgery." Kotaro said. Kakashi shook his head.

"Kotaro, our aim is to find the-" he stopped talking immediately as the door to the surgery clicked. Someone was coming out! Immediately the group scattered upwards, hiding in any shadows and stayed crouched on the ceiling. A man in a surgical mask exited, rubber gloves hiding his hands. They were covered in blood. The thin surgical apron was also covered in blood, as if someone had grabbed at him. He walked down the hall slowly before heading for the Grand Hall, and once the door closed behind him the group jumped to the ground. They looked over at the surgery nervously, then back at Kakashi. He shook his head.

"Whatever is in there can't be saved. We need to take out the last three and then leave."

Nodding, the group walked back down the hall they came up and went a different way. Kotori shuddered when she spotted a door called the Morgue, and quickened her pace to be with her team. They also a 'Training Grounds' room, which they guessed may spread up. They moved up some stairs, and Kotori did a double take when she spotted a room with just a name above it. Tatsuo. She stopped, calling the others back before walking towards it.

"Kotori, we need to get going." Kakashi said, but followed after her. She waved a hand at him.

"I think I found something to do with them though." she glared and looked back round, putting a hand to the door. Pushing it open, she peeked in, raising an eyebrow. It was a large room with three pillars opposite each other. At the end of the room was a large throne, with a dozen steps leading up to it. The throne was adorned with cushions and what seemed like silk.

"A throne room?" Emiko whispered, walking in. There were two doors to the left of them, and two doors opposite those.

"It's big enough to hold… Maybe a hundred people." Sanjirou guessed. Kakashi seemed tense as they walked. Kotori kept near the walls, but refused to touch them and opened one of the doors on the left, Sanjirou keeping close to her in case someone attacked. She walked in. It was another large room and, again, a door led off to somewhere else. But she was concentrating more on what was in the room. On the walls were large posters with information about the body. Bones, muscle names. Chakra pathway systems. There were drawings of brains and their parts as well, describing what each part did. On the tables against the far walls was something covered in a cloth, and Kotori was too nervous to see underneath. On shelves lay jars filled with several things, and Kotori hoped they weren't what she thought they were. Organs. Eyes. Body parts. The floor was bloody. She shuddered, quickly turning and walking back out. Sanjirou stayed though, looking around. He walked over to the table, and noticed a smaller table on wheels underneath it. He wheeled it out, looking at surgical instruments. They were rusty. He bit his lip, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Kotori was reporting what they found to the group, and Guy returned from a room across on the right, reporting the exact same thing.

"Why?" Kakashi wondered, "Why have separate rooms for the same thing?"

"Same goal, different person?" Emiko suggested, "Perhaps he hired four of them and see who did the best. He got quadruple what he wanted in the mean time."

"What did he want though?" Kotori frowned, crossing her arms. There was a dark chuckle and they turned to see Handsome Man leaning on the door that led to the room. He was no longer wearing a cape to conceal his outfit, and Kotori looked him up and down. He was wearing a dark grey jacket, which ended at his hips, but it didn't cover his chest. Instead, it created an oval shape open at the top where the high collar around his head was, showing off his chest. The jacket ended at the bottom and in the middle was a clip that held the jacket on. It was sleeveless, and Kotori could see it created a cape starting just over his backside, ending at his ankles. His trousers were a darker colour, and he had bandages on both his thighs. The trousers ended at his ankles, and he wore matching sandals. Bandages covered his hands, but something caught his eye more than anything. He had tattoos I hadn't seen before on his face. They started on his jaw line, reaching up to his eyes before stretching down his neck and across his shoulders, spiralling down the side of his arms. He wore no headband. Crossing his arms, the man chuckled once more, leaning on the side of the door.

"So you found my hideout." he stated, his voice low and not as charming as she remembered it, "I must give you some credit, I suppose."

Kotori clenched her fists, glaring angrily at him.

"But this is where your trip ends." he said threateningly. Behind him leaped blurs of black and grey, and suddenly they were surrounded by ninja, their headbands scored out.

"Damn." Emiko hissed, unsheathing her katana. The surrounding enemies attacked, and Kotori ducked, avoiding a punch and spun round, kicking him in the ankles and flipped over him, slamming her foot in his head before moving on to another that attacked, throwing kunai. She flipped over them, grabbing them and twirling them in her finger before throwing them back and landed crouched in front of the man adorned in kunai, and hoisted herself up, kicking him in the chest before jumping into the air before someone could hit her with kunai. As the others fought, Kotori glanced at the door, seeing their target leaving. Shit! Kotori glanced down, but before she could say anything, she watched Emiko impulsively racing after him, zooming down the hall. She yelled her name, but snapped her head round and blocked a punch, holding back a yell when someone got her from behind. She felt kunai dig into her back and she yelled angrily, spinning on her heel and slamming her foot into the ninja that was in front of her and spun him into the one behind, their bodies tangling as they were thrown into a wall. She breathed heavily, yanking the kunai out and watched as the last ninja fell to Kakashi's hand.

"We need to go after Emiko" Kotori said urgently and they nodded, moving to exit the room but froze as they saw the exit blocked. A large man was standing in the middle, taller than 6ft at best, with spiked white hair. He was extremely muscular, and shadowed over the four people beneath him.

"Don't think you're going anywhere." one said. His hair was white, spiked at the front and tied back into a ponytail, which possibly reached his waist. He wore a white one sleeved top, the sleeve ending at his left elbow with a black rim. On top of that he wore a black thick kimono-like top, although it was missing most of the left half, exposing the top underneath, and it had white rims. The sleeve was baggy and ended just past his elbow, also with a white rim. His trousers were black and he had white bandages on his feet, with no shoes. He was wearing a fishnet top underneath everything, and it reached to his jaw line. His eyes were violet. The other three, two of them girls, wore similar uniforms, but the kimono-like coats weren't missing any sleeves.

"You're screwed." one of the women laughed, her white hair falling over her shoulder. Her eyes were also violet. Kotori looked them all over. The woman's hair was, again, white and cut short, covering her eyes completely. The lower half of her face was covered in bandages, and they led down her neck and past her outfit. Kotori was suspicious that it led all the throughout her body. The last one was a boy, although the only thing that made it obvious was his chest was flat. His white hair reached past his shoulders, braided into three parts. Two fell over each shoulder, and the middle one fell down his back.

"That's what you think!" Guy yelled, glaring and the one that spoke laughed loudly again. He held out his hand, making half of the ram hand seal with his free hand and a triton appeared in the stretched out hand.

"Heh." Kotori smirked, feeling confident. She got into a stance, eyeing the first woman, and she locked eyes with her. They glared at each other, and then their challengers ran forward, leaping at them. Kotori whipped out a kunai, ready to take on the previous woman she had just silently challenged.


	26. Chapter 26

The woman jumped at Kotori, and she leaped back, blinking when she saw that the woman's fist had created a small crater in the ground. Holy shit, she was fighting _that_? Glaring, she watched her carefully, knowing that no others could sneak up on her from behind. Gritting her teeth behind closed lips, Kotori watched the woman carefully, and she separated her feet, getting into the same stance as Kotori. She tilted her head to the right, white hair falling over her eyes and Kotori narrowed her own suspiciously. She moved to the left and the woman copied her movements. What was she trying to do? No, she couldn't let her play mind tricks.

Running at her, Kotori flipped in the air, slamming her foot into her face, but the woman blocked with her arm, her other hand snapping up and grabbing Kotori's leg, spinning her in the air. The Konoha kunoichi gasped as she was spun and could see, although her vision now blurry, the woman's leg aiming to slam down on Kotori. She had to time it right, crossing her arms over her chest just as the woman shot her heel down and Kotori winced in pain, landing on her back. She coughed, feeling the ground crack beneath her and coughed more, blood spouting out her mouth. Jesus, she was strong… The white haired woman stood over her, moving to put her foot to Kotori's neck, and Kotori knew it would be over if she got her there. Moving quickly, Kotori grabbed her foot and slammed it into the ground beside her, shooting up and aiming a punch at her enemy, but she moved back mere inches, avoiding the punch and Kotori's eyes widened. Her speed matched Kotori's! And yet she looked so calm as she moved. Grabbing Kotori's wrist with one hand, the other moving to her shoulder, Kotori gasped when she noticed what she was trying to do, and quickly kicked at her stomach with all her strength. The woman let go, being pushed back, but didn't fall over. She must have used chakra in her feet to keep stable. Kotori jumped back, wincing in pain. Her arm was sore anyway, even if she didn't manage to break it. Wincing, Kotori watched as the woman got into a Taijutsu stance. Kotori smirked, making the bird hand sign.

"Earth release: Rising stone spears!" she hissed and the ground shook before spears cracked through the ground and through the walls, all aiming for the woman. She looked round at them, the corner of her pale lips twitching She spin round, similar to the Heavenly Spin move from the Hyuuga clan, and Kotori narrowed her eyes. The woman's hands and legs seemed to be covered in something as she deflected the spears… No, no time to think. Kotori made more hand signs, slamming her hand down into the ground, ready to do a jutsu, but before she could channel her chakra, she found her face inches from the woman's. Her hand, which was encased in solid ice, slammed into Kotori's jaw and she flew backwards. Her strength was unbelievable! She hit a pillar, creating cracks and fell to the ground, groaning. Her jaw felt like it was dislocated, but she could move it just fine… Although it was extremely cold. She put a hand to where the woman hit, and gasped when she felt a bit of ice. She felt around her jaw, eyes widening as she could feel it spreading across her skin. She panicked, quickly getting to her feet as she tried to rip it off, but her fingers just slid on the cold surface. She looked round, gasping when the woman grabbed her around the neck, shoving her against e pole. Her hand was no longer in ice, but it was freezing and Kotori choked as she tightened her grip.

"Weaklings from the Konoha village." she hissed, looking her in the eye and Kotori grit her teeth, feeling the ice move further along her jaw, creeping onto her lower lip, "You can't even hold your own after a minute of fighting."

Kotori grabbed the woman's wrist, tightening her grip around it and glared, although she couldn't move her head anymore. The ice was spreading to fast. She glanced round, seeing Sanjirou struggling with his own enemy. The girl with the bandages around her mouth kept him against the wall, seemingly summoning weapons without as much of a nod, and her jutsus raged on, one after the other. She glanced at Guy, choking once more, blood hitting the woman on the face. Guy was also pinned down, unable to take on the girly looking man's Taijutsu for much longer. Someone outmatching Guy? That was… Impossible. Kotaro and Kakashi were also struggling against triton boy. No way. Kotori admired both of them because of their skills as ninja, and they were struggling against one person? The woman tightened her grip around Kotori, making Kotori look down at her and wince.

"You're an embarrassment."

Kotori glared, spitting on the woman's face. She winced, narrowing her eyes angrily before throwing her across the room. Kotori yelled as she skidded across the floor, shoulder hitting the ground as she tumbled. She lay on her side, the ice crawling further. She couldn't talk anymore.

"KOTORI!" she heard Sanjirou's voice echo throughout the halls, but she couldn't move. She watched as the woman walked towards her, making handsigns before the ice travelled from the walls to her, lifting in the air. It formed into a katana, and she snapped it off before standing over Kotori. She raised the katana, and Kotori groaned softly, closing her eyes before making a hand seal. Her whole body was freezing, but she channelled the chakra and the woman blinked, letting an expression escape as earth shot up around her in a small dome. Kotori couldn't breathe. She slowly backed up, scratching at the ice and leaned on the pillar behind her. She slowly got to her feet, narrowing her eyes. The ice was still going. It was slithered past the tip of her nose and Kotori felt herself shaking. If only Emiko were here…! She looked round at the dome, seeing it begin to shake and closed her eyes tightly as the woman burst through with her ice katana. She watched as the dome crumbled and she ran at Kotori immediately, raising the katana to slash at her. Kotori made the first hand sign that came to mind and her skin turned a dark, earthy brown. The woman slashed down at her and Kotori winced as an aching pain surged through her, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been if she actually sliced through her skin. The white haired kunoichi grit her teeth and flipped back with her katana, watching as the dark armour slowly disappeared and Kotori wanted to let out of a sigh of relief, but was finding it difficult to do anything. She hadn't trained herself to hold her breath for long, and could feel herself struggling. It was like being in a water prison all over again. She also felt tired from using so many jutsus with only short breaks in between. Her shoulders sagged and her challenger seemed to be waiting for her to gasp for breath. She looked round slowly, having to angle her body so she could see everyone. They were struggling. No. This had to be a nightmare. This wasn't right. Her team was filled with amazingly skilled people… This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

"Katana, I think it's about time you stepped in!" the boy from the start yelled, flipping away from Kakashi and Kotaro. Kotori glared at him, and her foe looked round. The large white haired man that had done nothing stepped forward. He made a hand seal before slamming his hands into the ground. The woman looked round at Kotori and smirked, and Kotori winced, finally gasping for breath, but sucked in cold air and shuddered.

"Shit." Sanjirou yelled, watching as the large man kneeling at the doors yelled some jutsu Kotori had never heard before. Ice travelling along the ground in a single line, each heading for the Konoha ninja. As soon as they came close to them, they separated into four parts of ice, wrapping themselves around their ankles and wrists. Frozen in place, Kotori grit her teeth, finding herself unable to move. She couldn't breathe. Her eye lids were drooping and her vision was becoming blurry as the ice started to cover her eyes. She couldn't hear anything, but winced as it felt like something was being sucked out of her. Her chakra…?

Sanjirou watched as the chakra began to get sucked out of him, travelling along the strands of ice that snaked along the floor. He winced, trying to get out, but the ice was as hard as rock. He felt his body sagging as chakra escaped. He watched as his comrades also looked and felt the same way, and he forced his head to look over at Kotori.

"Kotori…" he whispered, but his head fell forward as he fell unconscious, his glasses falling and landing on the ground with a crack.

Kotori groaned. Her wrists were freezing. Her whole body was, but as she felt herself slowly coming back to the living world, her feet and hands felt the worse. She looked up, dazed. Her face was no long encased with ice. She let out a sigh of relief, staring at the white fog as it raised into the air and disappeared. She looked through the bars of her small cell, then around her. Her feet and hands were certainly being held by ice, and the ice branched out in several directions into the ice walls surrounding her. She could barely see through the walls, but noticed a green blur to her right. She coughed.

"G-Guy?" she called out, her voice dry. She saw the green blur move slightly.

"Kotori?" Guy called, looking to his left, but could only see a blur, "You're awake!"

"Kotori!"

Kotori jumped the voice and looked across. On her side was a small walkway, with ice railings to stop people from falling, and a short bridge reaching to the other walkway and cells opposite her.

"Sanjirou!" she grinned at the sight of her friend, but he seemed beat up. His glasses were cracked. Kotori tried to lean forward, and saw on Sanjirou's right rest a shadowed figure that wasn't moving. Kotori frowned then looked to Sanjirou's left, her eyes widening a little at what she saw. The figure was completely encased with ice, like a coffin.

"He's dead." Guy said, guessing what Kotori was looking at. Kotori frowned, "I… I watched while it happened. As soon as he slumped over, the ice grew over him."

"Creepy." Sanjirou sighed. Kotori looked to her left.

"Kakashi?" she asked.

"Mhm." he called loud enough for her to hear and she nodded, then looked round.

"Where's Kotaro?"

"Above you." Sanjirou answered. How many cells were there? This place was huge. Kotori gasped suddenly.

"Emiko? Where is she?"

"Not here, Kotori." Guy spoke and Kotori blinked, gritting her teeth. She clenched her fists, trying to snap out of the ice. Even if she concentrated all her chakra into just one fist, she couldn't escape. This was ridiculous, "We don't know where she is, either."

"Shit." Kotori muttered, looking down, her hair falling over her eyes. They heard a door clink open and close, and Sanjirou shifted. He suddenly glared, and Kotori watched him as he swore loudly at whoever was coming towards them. Kotori looked round, seeing the man that had fought Kakashi and Kotaro walk in. He smirked, putting a hand on his hip as he stood on the bridge, looking at them all.

"How pathetic. I expected it to be difficult." he stated, "That's what boss said it would be, seeing as you managed to take out the twelve brothers. Well, most of 'em."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sanjirou demanded and the boy turned, looking at him. He didn't look older than twenty.

"Wakizashi." he answered. Kotori frowned, noticing that he seemed to be named after a sword. So was the big guy, Katana.

"Where the fuck is my team mate?" Sanjirou snarled, and Wakizashi laughed.

"We haven't been able to find her, yet. She probably ran off. Smart decision, too."

"Emiko would never do that to us!" Guy cried out and the white haired boy turned.

"So that's her name…" he said quietly and then he suddenly caught eyes with Kotori. Kotori glared, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"What exactly are you guys?"

Wazikashi laughed softly, walking towards her cell.

"We are creations of Tatsuo-sama." he answered calmly, holding out his hands as he explained, "He's a magnificent surgeon. He brought us to the world… He had to steal a few bodies, of course. And it took a few tries, but here we are."

"Grave robbers." Guy spat.

"Indeed. We are test subjects for Tatsuo-sama." he continued, looking round at them all, "Most of us are from a clan that can use ice as a kekkei genkai, such as Ninjato, the one that fought you." he looked at Kotori.

An ice kekkei genkai? So that explained it.

"Our bodies have also been manipulated to hold an outrageous amount of chakra." he went, "Unbeatable."

"Almost unbeatable." Sanjirou snorted, "Everyone has a weakness."

"Tatsuo-sama has created us to be the perfect weapons." Wazikashi snapped, glaring at Sanjirou.

"Then what?" Kakashi asked, glaring at Wazikashi, "He didn't just make you so you could bring him the daily paper…"

"No, no he did not." he agreed, looking at Kakashi, "He created us to destroy Konohagakure."

Kotori's eyes widened. That's why he wanted any jutsus of Konoha. That's why they were find out things about Konoha…

"We know who's in what ANBU squad, how many there are, where they go and when they go there. Who looks out at what gate and what their powers are…" Wazikashi explained, crossing his pale arms, his violet eyes flickering with malice, "How many Jounin… We have all the information we need."

"So? It'll be just you five…" Sanjirou growled and Wazikashi looked at him as if he was stupid.

"No. There are many, many ninjas under Tatsuo-sama's command. But the five of us are very capable of taking on the majority of Konohagakure." he stated confidently.

"Wazikashi, you're not spreading our plan to the prisoners again, are you?" a feminine voice asked and they looked round. The female with bandages around her mouth approached. Kotori glared at her.

"They'll die soon." Wazikashi snorted, "What is it, Kodachi?"

Another weapon name.

"Tatsuo-sama wishes to speak with you." she answered and he nodded, looking round. He smirked, making a hand sign before sinking into the ground, disappearing. Kodachi looked round, and Kotori could feel her piercing eyes on her. She watched her carefully, but Kodachi seemed to be concentrating on Guy.

"Hm." she said softly before walking to the door. Guy frowned, gritting his teeth. Kotori wondered what she found so intriguing, but her eyes widened when she could see the flash of surgeon's aprons and gloves as they entered, Kodachi leading them to Guy's cell.

"He seems the most muscular." she stated and the surgeons murmured in agreement. Kotori suddenly panicked, trying to release herself. What were they going to do Guy?

"He was very good at defending himself from what Tachi says. Fast."

"He will be very useful." a surgeon nodded, "Tatsuo-sama will be pleased he'll be getting a sixth."

A sixth. No, no, no, no. Kotori wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't let Guy be turned into _whatever_ those guys were.

"Don't touch him!" Sanjirou yelled angrily, and Kodachi looked round.

"He's useless." she explained, "He has no rare kekkei genkai and uses puppets to battle."

"We'll rid of him if Tatsuo-sama says so." another surgeon nodded, "But in the mean time we'll keep him here."

"Of course." he glanced round, looking at Kakashi, "What's behind his headband?"

"Sharingan." Kodachi answered and Kotori could see the wrinkle under his eye, and she could only imagine the cruel smile underneath the mask.

"We will definitely find that useful." he nodded and Kodachi nodded. The surgeons talked between themselves for a moment before leaving the room, Kodachi walking after them. As soon as the door closed, Guy started panicking about what they would do to him, and why they thought he was perfect. Kakashi, on the other hand, remained calm.

"Guy, shut up." Sanjirou growled, glaring. Guy quickly did as he was told, frowning. Sanjirou seemed to be in a lot of pain, emotionally. Kotori watched him sadly, then frowned.

"We need a plan." she said quickly and Kakashi nodded, looking at Sanjirou, as he was the only one he could see.

"Chakra won't work. We can't make jutsus…" Kakashi trailed off, laughing slightly at how they were completely stuck, "We might just need to wait for Emiko…"

"If she's around…" Kotaro murmured his first words and Kotori glared at him.

"Kotaro, I swear I would kick your ass if I wasn't stuck here!" she snarled threateningly and she heard a 'tch' come from above.

"We need to work together, here."

"There's no point." someone said, and Kotori looked over at the shadowed figure that was by Sanjirou. He looked up, his jaw covered in stubble and his dark brown hair fell over his shoulders. His blue eyes were dim, "We're stuck here forever."

"Who are you?" Gut inquired.

"A Kirigakure Jounin…" he answered, "I found this hideout and I found myself here five seconds later…"

"Some Jounin." Sanjirou muttered immaturely. The Kiri ninja laughed slightly.

"I was caught off guard. He came through the ground, like how he left."

"Well, we'll all get out of here then." Kakashi nodded, "You can tell us about anything you know about this place and Tatsuo, and any more jutsus we don't know about from those white haired… Things."

"Alright." he nodded. Although he was talking about rather interesting things, Kotori couldn't help but think about Emiko. Where was she? Was she alive? Was Tatsuo telling Wazikashi to go after her? He would probably find her no bother… Not that Kotori doubted her friend's abilities, she was just incredibly nervous and thought a bit too highly of Wazikashi's skills, especially with the way he bragged about his powers. God, Emiko, just don't do anything stupid…


	27. Chapter 27

The corridors were empty, thank god. As the kunoichi raced through the halls, katana in hand ready to slash at anyone that came in her way, she was surprised there weren't people running left and right trying to find her, and it made her a little paranoid. Her Genin team mates had always taught her to think of any reason why there weren't enemies around her. Emiko always claimed that they were being paranoid, but right now she was thankful of their carefulness. She made a mental note to hug them when she returned to Konoha, _with_ all of her team. She wasn't sure whether to go after Tatsuo, whom she had lost almost immediately in the large white halls, or find her team. She was sure they would be in the cells, but she expected them to be perhaps heavily guarded. Gritting her teeth, she looked around, peeking round a corner before running down. This place was empty… It had to be. She glanced round, not noticing a small camera in the corner of the hallways following her every move.

In a small secure room, filled with many screens, keyboards and wires, someone sat in a chair. Tatsuo smirked, leaning his elbows in the large table housing all the screens, his eyes watching Emiko as she ran.

"Impressive…" he muttered to himself, "The only one free and yet she doesn't retreat for help. Or just flee. Very loyal."

"Is there something you'd like us to do, Tatsuo-sama?" Wakizashi questioned softly, not wanting to sound brash in front of someone he greatly admired.

"She can be our seventh." he stated, eyes moving to look at Wakizashi, Tachi, Ninjato and Kodachi standing in the reflection of the screens. They nodded, and he looked back at Emiko, his smirk widening a little, "Tachi. Go test her out."

"Yes, Tatsuo-sama." he quickly left, closing the door silently. Tatsuo continued to watch Emiko as she uselessly rushed through his base, trying to find her comrades. He let out a soft chuckle, "Leave me be for now."

Nodding, the rest silently left, heading out into the hall.

Emiko skidded to a halt, glancing round the corner. Two halls to choose from. On her right, it lead to 'Detention Hall'… Must be another door to the same thing. To her left, there was another plain hall, eventually turning right. Gritting her teeth she ran left, listening out for any ambushers. She held onto her katana tightly, gritting her teeth. Glancing round, Emiko stopped and noticed she was heading for 'Surgery'. Hesitating, Emiko thought for a moment before slowly heading towards it, scanning the surroundings for traps. The door was heavily chained, but Emiko knew that her katana could get through that. She glanced behind her then ahead, raising her arms and slicing through the chains, closing her eyes tightly as they made an annoyingly loud clunk as they hit the floor. She looked down at them, slowly shifting them out the way with her foot and put her hand on the door handle. Emiko couldn't help but feel a slight flash of fear as she touched the metal, expecting some sort of booby-trap, but nothing of the sort happened! She sighed happily and pulled the door often, cold air hitting her in the face. She walked in, closing the door gently behind her. Despite her best efforts, it still made a loud thunk as the door clicked shut and Emiko glanced around the room, allowing herself to drop her guard as she inspected the walls.

Unlike the rest of the base, this room was dark. The walls were mud brown, as if someone hadn't bothered to decorate. The floor was tiled, and her shoes clicked against it as she walked. She looked down, shifting her foot. It looked like it used to be white, a very long time ago, but was now covered in what looked like mud and rust. She could see glimmers of red mingling in with the colours and Emiko looked up at the walls again, walking over. Posters portraying the body, just like in the rooms before. What the Byakugan saw whilst activated, their jutsus, their speed… And then beside that another poster, with a different body. It seemed to be describing counter attacks for everything the Byakugan had, apart from their 360º field of vision. She crossed her arms, putting the katana on the table in front of her and looked at the other posters. Descriptions of kekkei genkai, Konohagakure jutsus, information about important clans. There seemed to be one about the Aburame clan, although it was mostly text. Emiko scanned it over as fast as possible, and it took her a moment to notice that it was describing every insect the Aburame controlled, what they did and how to counter it. The information about the bugs went on for many posters, and Emiko looked around, bored of reading. Shelves were stacked with medical equipment and she walked over to a chair that reminded her of the dentist. Something underneath was covered up, and Emiko's heart began to speed up as she reached out for the blanket. She had a terrible feeling she knew what it was. Grabbing the edge, she tore it away and made a face at the sight.

A middle aged man lay there, his head forced back by a strap that went around his jaw. His mouth was open wide and he was missing many teeth, and dried blood obscured his face. His eyes were forced open with what looked like tongs, and they were white.

"Hyuuga." she whispered, recognizing the eyes immediately. She glanced around the body for evidence of a Konoha headband and found what she was looking for almost immediately: around the man's waist was a slightly squint Konohagakure forehead protector, blood splattering the metal. She glanced around his body, wondering if they had done any more. She moved her hand to shift his coat, but someone grabbed her wrist and without a moment's hesitation Emiko ripped her arm away, skidding back and grabbing her katana from behind, flipping it around in her hand so she was ready to attack, but what she saw seemed almost pitiful. A elderly man with a surgeon's coat and rubber gloves, his grey hair almost completely gone. He looked at her, frowning.

"Please, ma'am…" he said quietly, raising his hands, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"I don't trust you." Emiko narrowed her eyes, ready to slice him in half.

"I know…" he sighed, "But please, I want to help you get out of here while you still can."

"I refuse to leave without my friends!" Emiko yelled and ran at the surgeon. She slashed at him, smirking when she expected to get him. This man was old, there was no way he could move out of the way in time-

Emiko gasped. She glanced round her shoulder, coming eye to eye with the surgeon that was now standing behind her, unharmed. He had a glowing hand to her ribcage, the other holding her other arm in an awkward looking position, but Emiko could feel that arm slowly going numb.

"W-What…"

"Medical ninjutsu." he chuckled darkly, and he moved the hand by her ribs quickly. Although he did not physically touch her, Emiko winced and grit her teeth in pain, feeling the bone crack and shift, and a wound appear in her liver. She shuddered, forcing her self to move away from him and winced, the pain being unbelievable. He managed to do that with just medical ninjutsu? Glaring at the surgeon, staring at his hands as chakra glowed around them, she grit her teeth and coughed a little.

"Fuck you." she hissed, despite being unable to move her left arm. He laughed.

"You think I'm just a pitiful old man?" he taunted, "You didn't even hear me enter!"

"What you're doing is wrong!" Emiko yelled, ignoring his mockery, "You'll pay for this! All four of you will!"

"Hehe." he chuckled, "You think there are _four_ surgeons? Please."

Emiko didn't care anymore. She snarled, running at him, although the pain in her body shot through her and she winced, distracted momentarily, and the surgeon was already in her face, aiming his glowing hand at her neck. Emiko glared, arching her back to dodge and swiped her katana up, catching him on the wrist. The surgeon cried out in rage and pain as Emiko sliced through bone and muscle, sending his hand flying to the floor. Blood covered her clothes and she stepped back, watching as the man grabbed his wrist. As he panicked about his hand, Emiko glared and raced forward, aiming her katana at his chest.

"Wait, wait-" the surgeon shrieked as he saw Emiko coming at him, but she ignored his calls of forgiveness. She watched as the blade easily cut through his stomach, and she harshly moved her katana so it jerked upwards, jutting through the man's heart and breaking through his shoulder. He coughed loudly, blood dripping to the floor as Emiko removed the katana. His limp body fell to the ground, and she watched before stepping back and looking round at the dead Hyuuga clan member. She walked over and quickly covered his face up again before walking over to a table with many cloths and towels and wiped her blade clean. Emiko then hurried out, closing the door behind her and ran down the hall. She needed to get her team before it was too late. And she needed to get her liver fixed…

"So, Tsubasa." Kakashi began, looking at the older man. He perked his head up, looking up at Kakashi the best he could, "How long have you been here?"

"A few months." he answered. Guy frowned.

"Did they feed you?"

"When they remembered." he answered, glancing around the cells around them. Most of them were empty, but here and there you would see figures hunched over in their cells, held up only by their ice cuffs. As Kotori looked round, every once in a while she would spot ice coffins, making her shudder. It felt like it was getting colder and colder. She looked at the ground, frowning.

"Hey, guys. Do you think Emiko's still here?" she asked, making Sanjirou look at her. He forced a grin, but he looked like he was in too much pain to keep it up for long.

"Of course she is!"

"I hope not." Tsubasa frowned, "The smart thing to do would be to leave and get help."

"That would take too long, though." Kotori argued, glaring at him, "She's a powerful kunoichi, she can-"

"Trust me, little girl, if any of her moves include staying in here, she's stupid and out of luck." Tsubasa glared pessimistically, making Kotori huff and look away. She didn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. Part of her mind was telling her that he was making sense, though. If Emiko was smart she would try and persuade some Mist ninja to help her, but she was a mere Konoha kunoichi, although they didn't know that as she didn't have her headband. They would question her though, and she couldn't just lie to gain their trust. It wouldn't be that simple.

"I'm not a little girl." Kotori snapped, suddenly noticing the nickname he gave her. Tsubasa chuckled a little, looking over at her with worn out eyes, "My name's Kotori Kuromura!"

"That's nice, kid." he nodded, "I'll shake your hand and give you ten thousand ryo if your other friend Emiko comes and gets us outta here."

"You're on!" Kotori glared, looking confident in her friend's abilities. Tsubasa blinked, looking over at Kotori before smiling a little, nodding again. Sanjirou sighed.

"What'll we do in the mean time, then?"

"How about I-spy?" Guy grinned happily. Kotori and Sanjirou glanced at each other before sighing.

"Alright, Guy."

"I'll go first!" he said cheerily, and Kotori wondered how long he could keep up this youthful front, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with I!"

Sanjirou stared at Guy and sighed loudly, which Guy seemed to ignore.

"Would it happen to be 'ice'?"

"YES! Well done Sanjirou, now it's your turn!"

"Something beginning wi-"

"No, no! Do the whole thing! Are you mad? That's not how you play the game!" Guy scolded loudly and Sanjirou glared at him, letting out a disapproving 'hnnn' before restarting.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning wiiiiith… C."

"Cells."

"Cells! Damn it, Kotori!" Guy cursed as Kotori managed to sneak her guess in moments before himself.

"Right." he nodded and Guy smiled happily, suddenly not too angry with his friend.

"Excellent guess, Kotori! Your turn!"

Kotori admired Guy's attempts at keeping the cells lively, but he was also hurting her head and she didn't really want to play. But, to make Guy happy, she began.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with, uhm…" she hesitated, unable to think of one, "S."

"SANJIROU!" Guy yelled almost immediately, extremely eager in guessing. Kotori sighed and nodded.

"Righto." she said and Guy let out a very loud 'yosh' in celebration.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…. I!"

"….. Ice." Sanjirou stared, wondering if Guy really just used his same word as last time. Guy gasped, staring at Sanjirou.

"Correct! You two are _awfully_ good at this." he said, almost suspicious, and he glanced up, despite not being able to see through the thick ice floor, "Kakashi, do you not want to play?"

"I'll pass." he drawled and Guy tutted. Kotori sighed. She was going to go insane if this continued for much longer…

Emiko raced further down the halls. She had found stairs at one point and gone up them, trying to remember her surroundings. But every hall was just like the last: white walls and tiles, with ice strewn along the edges. But finally she found what she was looking for. Medical Bay. She was close!

Racing down the hall, turning left, then right, then a final left, she found herself skidding to a halt, her heart skipping a beat when she noticed what was waiting for her.

Tachi stood in the middle of the hallway, a few feet in front of the Cells door. His hands were by his side, and he slowly looked up. His violet eyes met Emiko's.

"Leave now." he stated, "Or you will be our seventh."

Emiko didn't understand what he meant, but that wasn't important. What she wanted was to get to her friends before anything terrible happened to them.

"No way!" she snarled, "We came all this way to do our mission, we'll finish it together!"

"'Together'." he tutted, smiling a little in amusement, "What nonsense. A true weapon does not need other people to work-"

"Shinobi are not weapons!" Emiko was very persistent about this. Although many believed that they were weapons to be used by their village, Emiko thought different. She believed that ninja were truly people, and they could decide what they were themselves, "And I am not leaving without my team! Get out of my way!"

"No." Tachi narrowed his eyes, frowning, clearly not happy with her reaction, "Your loyalty to them is ridiculous."

"I SAID MOVE!" Emiko shrieked, running at Tachi with her katana ready to stab him in the gut. As she came inches too close to dodge, Tachi moved his arm in the way, making a one sided horse hand seal, ice grew from his skin. It oozed from his pores, and solidified into an arm guard with spikes running along it. Emiko's eyes widened as she tried to stab through the ice, but part of her blade just snapped like a tooth pack. Tachi looked at her once more, making eye contact and Emiko jumped back in case he tried to punch at her. Tightening her grip around the handle, Emiko glared and ran at Tachi again, flipping over him and aiming to stab down on his head, but again he made half the horse seal, and then the boar. Ice grew from the nape of his neck like hairs, joining together to create a helmet that was inches from his hair and Emiko just slammed down on it uselessly. But before Emiko could run to the cells, he grabbed her ankle and threw her at the ground, the tiles cracking underneath the force and Emiko bit her lip. The pain in her liver was insufferable, and her broken rib felt even worse than before. Tachi jumped high into the air, spun and aimed his foot down on her face, but Emiko backflipped onto her feet and watched his foot dig into the floor. He slowly looked up at her, braided hair over his shoulders, and took his foot out of the small hole he had created. Emiko watched him carefully, trying to plan her attack. She needed to at least make one of his hands immobile, so she could attack his head. She needed to avoid Taijutsu because of his immense strength. She needed Fire jutsu to counter the ice, but she wasn't of fire affinity, so that last one was a bust. But how could she stop his hands? If she tried to cut them he would just shield them with his ice. Narrowing her eyes, Emiko spun round, concentrating the chakra into her blade, and sent a huge gust of wind at Tachi with her katana, and his eyes widened in minor surprise before creating a full horse seal. Ice scuttled from the walls and in front of Tachi, blocking the gust of wind, but Emiko had expected it.

She smirked, appearing behind him and Tachi spun round, moving to make another handsign, but it was too late. She stabbed at his chest and got feel the blade piercing, and only seconds after she saw his clothes slowly moisten with blood. Emiko smirked smugly as she shoved him against the door, hearing her blade connect with the metal door. Tachi glared, allowing a cough to escape and blood dribbled from his mouth. Emiko knew she had the upper hand here.

"I refuse to leave my friends." she warned, "So you're going to help me, or the next place I shove this blade, you're not gonna like."

"Pathetic threats." Tachi scorned, "You think Tatsuo-sama would allow me to be defeated so easily?"

Emiko blinked, not sure what he was talking about, until she could see something moving underneath his shirt. Tachi slowly moved his hand, and Emiko glared, shoving the blade in harshly to stop him, but he only winced and continued. Tachi moved the black coat, showing his white top underneath. Something was definitely trying to escape, and Emiko wandered what exactly was laying underneath.

"W-What…" Emiko tried to talk, but before she could say anything else, something ripped out from underneath the shirt! Emiko gasped, her breath hitching momentarily, as a hand made completely of ice coming from Tachi's stomach grabbed her around the neck. She froze, and Tachi narrowed his eyes even more.

"I told you to run." he stated, "But you didn't. And now you'll pay for it. You are an idiot. Tatsuo-sama is already getting his army ready to leave for Konohagakure. You are too late, even if you save your friends. We are going to take Konohagakure and there is nothing you can do about it. Even if your team mates escape."

Emiko began to shake slightly as the hand spread around her jaw. Tachi seemed too distracted to notice a hand moving from the handle of her blade to her pouch.

"You will die." he said angrily, his grip tightening around her neck, and Emiko snarled.

"LIKE HELL!" she yelled, shoving the blade into his face. Tachi blinked, shoving his head back against the door to dodge, but it was too late. Her blade hacked straight through his jaw, poking out through his gums and his mouth. Tachi began to shake himself, and Emiko blinked in surprise. The ice hand melted almost instantly and she backed up, keeping the blade in Tachi's stomach. The boy didn't move for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what just happened. Finally he moved his arm, and Emiko expected him to take out one of the blades, but instead he just moved his jacket back over his stomach to hide the rip in his shirt. Emiko narrowed her eyes.

"Formidable." was all Tachi could say with a kunai through his move, and even then Emiko couldn't quite understand him.

"Take me to my friends." she snarled. Tachi seemed to look away for a moment, avoiding her eyes as he glanced up, then looked back at her. He nodded and turned, making a hand seal and slammed his hand on the door. A seal appeared before burning off the metal and Tachi opened the door.

"Someone's coming." Kotori said, interrupting Guy's little game of I-Spy.

"Thank god." Sanjirou muttered. Guy was way too interested in this game. They looked round and Kotori held her breath at the sight of Tachi. The white haired boy stumbled in, arms swinging idly by his sides and Kotori glared.

"What happened to you?" she questioned, but was answered when Emiko stepped in after her, trying to catch her breath.

"Emiko!" Kotori squealed, "Emiko, you're alive! You're here, you're saving us!"

"That's Emiko?" Tsubasa questioned, "Huh."

"I told you she'd come!"

"Unlock them." Emiko snarled and Tachi nodded, walking to Guy's cell. As he did so, he grabbed the blade of the kunai lodged into his face and slowly took it out, not so much as wincing at the pain. Emiko stared and finally looked away, goosebumps running along her spine.

"I'm amazed most of you are still alive." Tachi said idly, like he hadn't just been stabbed, as he casually walked straight through the ice bars as if they weren't even there, "Do you not feel odd?"

"What?" Guy demanded, tensing as Tachi came close to him.

"The ice has been slowly sucking your chakra." Tachi explained, and Kotori glared. She could hear something sizzling and looked right, seeing Guy moving. He rubbed his wrists before looking at Tachi as he stepped through the ice bars once more.

"HEY!" Emiko yelled, "Let him out properly!"

"He can find his own way out. It's not difficult." Tachi said and moved to Kotori's cell, "I need to get the res tof them out before I lose any more blood."

Kotori did not want him going anymore near her. Emiko glanced around, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. Surely he wouldn't give up this easily. She looked round at Guy as he punched through the ice and walked out through the hole he created, then quickly ran to Kotori's cell, waiting eagerly. Kotori winced at the feeling, her hands momentarily burning, and she dropped a few inches to the ground. Tachi then moved to Sanjirou and Guy punched the bars, freeing Kotori. She ran out and allowed her feelings to take over, hugging Emiko tightly. The older woman smiled, hugging her back for a moment before looking round. Soon, everyone was out, including Tsubasa. Kotori was surprised he was following through with their request, and Tsubasa seemed even more curious.

"And this is where your trip ends." Tachi whispered, but went unnoticed as they introduced Tsubasa to Emiko. The white haired boy made handsigns and slowly disappeared through the ground, the group only noticing his disappearance when Guy pointed it out.

"Shit." Emiko hissed. They looked round.

"We need to get Tatsuo." Kakashi said.

"We need to warn Konoha, that's what we need to do!" Sanjirou argued and the group hesitated. Kakashi glared, then thought for a moment, and Sanjirou continued, "We need reinforcements. We can't beat those guys like this, especially in our state. We've only just got one more person on our team, and that's not enough!"

"I agree with Sanjirou." Kotori nodded, looking at them. Kakashi shook his head.

"We will send a message." Kakashi concluded quietly, as if worried the walls were listening.

"What? But how, we don't have any messenger birds." Emiko glared and Tsubasa stepped forward.

"That's where I come on." he stated, and opened his mouth to continue after Emiko's stare. But Kakashi put a hand in front of her, shushing her and they listened. Whistling. It was getting louder.

"UP!" Kotaro yelled and the group raised their heads. Exploding tags attached to kunai were raining down on them, and they yelled, moving for cover, but it was too slow. Kotori slipped on the ice on the walkway and yelled as she hit her hand, grabbing it. She looked up, eyes widening as she saw the kunais going straight for her.

"Kotori!" Sanjirou yelled, and Kotori grit her teeth, making a move to run. But someone jumped over her, crouching and his body completely covered her. He slammed his hand down on the ground and seals appeared, and with a puff of smoke something was covering them, its wings spread to an amazing length. Giant feathers fell to the ground and around Kotori, and she flinched when she heard the explosions hitting whatever was covering them.

For a moment, it was silent. Kotori shifted, looking up at who was crouching protectively over her, and came face to face with the stubbly chinned Tsubasa. The older man smiled a little at her and quickly moved from underneath their shield, and Kotori followed. She turned, staring at the giant bird that was now covered in kunai and seemed injured.

"Damn it, Tsubasa." it cawed, flapping its wings angrily, "You summoned me just so you could nearly kill me?"

"I have another job for you. You need to listen very carefully." Tsubasa changed the subject. The bird nodded, listening carefully as Kakashi wrote down everything they knew. Tsubasa attached the scroll to the bird's leg and whispered for him to keep it with him until he was summoned again. The bird nodded and disappeared again, and the group quickly exited the cells.

"Why is it so quiet?" Sanjirou asked, looking worried.

"He's testing us." Emiko answered, "I think he has cameras everywhere…"

"Why was that guy alive?" Kotori changed the subject, "With the kunai in his jaw?"

"No clue. But he can make more limbs with some ice jutsu. I dunno…" Emiko answered and the group turned the corner, "But Tatsuo is already getting his men together. We need to move _now_."

"We need to get to the surface so Tsubasa can send his bird." Kakashi frowned, "But I don't know how… None of us can remember where the exit was, and we don't know any others."

"We're stuck." Kotori concluded under her breath.

"What about the grand hall? He's bound to be getting them there to give some sort of speech." Tsubasa suggested, "All the competent bad guys do it."

"Sshh." Kotaro said, stopping them at the corner and they looked round. Dozens upon dozens of large, formidable ninja were walking along the hall way in the T junction, and thankfully were not turning down the hallway where they were hiding. The line seemed to go on forever, and Kotori fidgeted uncomfortably. Finally, once the last had gone by, the group ran down the hall and traced after them, keeping their distance. They were definitely going to the Grand Hall.

"We can't go in there." Sanjirou growled once they watched the door close, followed by a loud click, "If we're caught, we're as good as dead."

"Like you are right now?"

The deep voice forced them all to freeze, and they all looked round at the four ninja standing over them. Kotori gulped, and Emiko grit her teeth. She no longer had her katana, as Tachi had disappeared with it in his stomach.

Oops.


	28. Chapter 28

Kotori knew they needed to think more careful about their plans. These men had cornered them so easily, making Kotori wonder just how many people there were under Tatsuo's command. Kotori could remember that someone had said he had perhaps hundreds, but Kotori couldn't remember exactly. How many people were just through those doors? How many were still to wander down those halls and enter the room?

How many would be needed to take down Konoha with those creations?

While Kotori had distracted herself, she saw that someone had taken down the six ninja. Well, a few people. Emiko, Kotaro, Tsubasa and Kakashi. They seemed weak, but they were wearing a different outfit from the ones that had captured them.

"Kotori, pay attention." Sanjirou snapped. Kotori nodded.

"We need a better plan than running around hopelessly." Kakashi muttered and the group nodded, retreating from the Grand Hall, "Tsubasa, do you have a map of the base at all?"

"Nope. You probably know more than I do." he stated, flexing his fingers. He must be stiff from his chakra being sucked out of him for months. If he was indeed in there for months… Kotori had lost all track of time while she was in her own cell. There was no natural light as there were no windows, which was an obvious move on Tatsuo's part. There was a reason they called it a _hide_ out. The team glanced at each other, and Kotori looked at them. They all looked so weary and, well, old. This mission was taking a toll on them. Kotori was tired too, but she glanced at Emiko once more, noticing something odd. She was slower than the rest and put a hand to her right side every now and then, and Kotori narrowed her eyes, slowing down to run with her friend.

"Emiko." she whispered, "What's wrong."

"Nothing, Kotori. It's fine." she hissed, refusing to look at the salmon haired girl. Kotori narrowed her eyes, not enjoying being ignored.

"Emiko, tell me." she snarled, "Did that guy do something to you?"

"No." Emiko answered honestly.

"Kotaro can probably heal you, I mean…"

"I'm fine. Really." she whispered, her free hand going for her pouch. She looked for something before taking a small pill out and quickly put it in her mouth, biting down on it. Kotori had never needed to use a food pill before, so she had no idea what it was. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at them, but said nothing and looked back ahead. Kotori glared at Emiko before childishly moving faster, making Emiko smile sadly as she tailed behind.

"We need to stop Tatsuo." Sanjirou frowned.

"But it's not just Tatsuo we're fighting." Tsubasa said, looking at them, "We fight Tatsuo, we fight his minions."

"And there are _lots_ of them." Guy added and the squad looked even more concerned than before. They stopped at corners every so often, checking round them before continuing.

"Why don't we just blast through a wall?" Kotori asked and Kotaro looked at her, letting out a small disapproving noise before looking back ahead.

"We might take the whole thing down." he said, "With us in it. And this waterfall turns into one of the river going through Kirigakure. It may give them their water supply, so we can't do anything to damage it."

Kotori looked down, frowning. So the only way was to fight from the inside and somehow not collapse the damn thing? This wasn't an A-ranked mission anymore, damn it. At least in Kotori's eyes it wasn't. This was a lot bigger than the original plan. This was saving Konohagakure from going to water with a crazy man. What village was he from, anyway? He sported no headband from what Kotori could remember, but he didn't seem like he originated from Kirigakure. He didn't have that creepy atmosphere around him unlike other Kirigakure she had come across in the past.

"Guys, we've got people on our tail!" Emiko interrupted, and Kotori looked round to see that they indeed had people chasing us. Clenching her fists, she stared. There were more than three dozen of them, racing down the hall with their weapons brandished. Looking back ahead, Kotori followed her team as they turned right, bouncing off the walls as they quickened their pace.

"Emiko, no time to dawdle!" Sanjirou yelled, glancing round. Emiko nodded, forcing herself to run faster, despite the pain shooting through her body. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was before though. Kotori looked at her again, frowning, but looked back ahead. She heard someone yelling something behind them, and blinked as Tsubasa jumped in the air and spun round, making hand seals as he did so, and sent a shot of water flying from his mouth. It clashed with the shot of water that was coming after them, and Tsubasa smirked as his counter was successful. He landed, spun on his heel and ran with the group again.

"This way!" Kakashi said suddenly, skidding as he backtracked and ran down another hall. They followed.

"Kakashi, why are we going to the training area?" Guy asked, glaring at the silver haired Jounin.

"Trust me! We can't keep running from these guys, they'll just build up in number! Tatsuo needs to keep some of them to get ready to attack Konoha, so for now their numbers are limited, we need to fight back in a big enough area while we have the chance!"

"You better know what you're doing, Hatake." Tsubasa threatened and Kotori glared.

"He does!" she snapped, "You need to stop doubting us Konoha Shinobi! We're more competent than you think!"

Tsubasa hesitated, looking round at Kotori. He smirked a little before nodding and Kakashi yanked the door open, glancing round. Kotori spun round, kneeling on the ground.

"Kotori!" Kakashi scolded, trying to get her to move, but she shrugged him off and made handsigns. She slammed one hand into the ground and turned it on its palm harshly, creating a huge crack down the middle. It ran along the floor wildly as if it didn't know where it was going, and suddenly the ground snapped as it rose, creating a huge, gaping hole in the middle of the hallway. As soon as that was over, pillars broke through the ground in front of her, slamming into the ceiling above, blocking off the entrance. She frowned, catching her breath. Kakashi smirked behind the mask, taking her by the arm and ran inside, slamming the door shut.

"What now?" Sanjirou demanded, looking around, "There are loads of doors everywhere! They can just as easily come through them-"

"There's already someone in here." Tsubasa snarled, looking around. He then looked up and his eyes widened, everyone following his glare and they spotted two of the white haired Shinobi - if they could even be called that - standing on the ceiling. Once their presence was noticed, they dropped down, landing on their feet. Wakizashi chuckled, spinning his triton in his hand. Kodachi, the woman with the bandages, stared blankly, keeping her eye on Guy. He looked uncomfortable.

"This is the end of the line." Wakizashi glared, "That idiot Tachi thought too highly of you all. He has been punished appropriately. But we swear, we will kill you now!"

As if on queue, the doors slammed open, including the one behind them. Kotori looked round, seeing the rock pillars smashed to pieces. Gritting her teeth, she looked back ahead, an the group quickly put their backs to each other, forming a circle. Kotori took out two kunai, glaring at the mist ninja as they surrounded them. Some brandished large weapons while others looked like they were ready for some ninjutsu.

"Like I said. You'er screwed!" Wakizashi yelled. Kakashi glared, taking out his kunai and turning to face him.

"If you have to say it more than once, then clearly you're doing something wrong!" he yelled as he jumped over mist ninja, slashing at a few as he hopped on their shoulders before leaping at Wakizashi. As soon as his triton clashed with his kunai, the battle began, weapons and jutsus flying everywhere.

Kotori soon found herself separated from the group, fending herself off from the attacking ninja. She noticed some things that they had in common: they were all wearing the same styled armour as the brothers from before. The colour of their armour matched the brothers' too. Dark grey. But then she noticed that several of the ninja wore light grey armour instead. Was there some sort of rank system going on here? Were some of them Chuunin-level and others Jounin? Kotori flipped, dodging an array of kunai before spinning round on her hands, kicking a few mist ninja back. She had to reserve her chakra for now, as her short time in the cells and suddenly using those two earth jutsus combined had worn her chakra out for the most part. Flipping back onto her feet, she elbowed someone in the chest, winding him before smashing his face with the back of her hand, but someone sent a kick flying her way and she ducked in time, letting her attacker punch the man behind her. She then swiped with her leg, tripping both of them up. Breathing heavily, Kotori glanced round, and she grit her teeth at the sight of Emiko struggling. The Chuunin had only been on a handful of missions with Emiko, and almost every time Kotori saw her fighting, she was winning. Right now though, the sight she saw was pathetic. Luckily, before she could be given a final blow, Tsubasa jumped in the way, deflecting it with his kunai.

No! She couldn't concentrate on other people's fights, she had her own. The amount of enemies surrounding her right now was a dozen too many for Kotori to be daydreaming. She looked up, glaring. She was not going to end up like Emiko. Flipping, Kotori took out a few kunai, grabbing exploding tags and slapped them onto the blade before chucking them at her small group of foes that blocked her off from everyone else. For a few seconds she blasted chakra to her feet, attaching to the ceiling. She couldn't just dive down into the smoke, that was suicide. They were probably slashing about like mad in there, injuring their own comrades. She took out two more kunai, feeling the chakra slowly disappearing from her feet. The smoke was slowly spreading, but hadn't completely cleared, but she knew it was too late for that now. Diving into the darkness, Kotori ducked down, slashing at people's legs before jumping and kicking at people's jaws, hearing cracks as heads collided and she kicked at another, jumping off of him and throwing the kunai in her hands at people who were aiming to attack. They were all dark grey armoured people… And easy to defeat. They must be Chuunin-level subordinates. Which meant she still had Jounin-level ones to go, and Kotori didn't have the energy for that.

The smoke cleared and Kotori started to dodge attacks, using every moment to try and catch her breath. Around the room lay dead men and injured foes. Everyone had their own worries to think about, but Kotori could see that their numbers had visibly gone down. She smirked, as this allowed a glimmer of hope to ignite in her chest. They were definitely going to get out of this. She stood up, glaring and ran at a mist ninja, kicking at his jaw, but he blocked and stabbed at her with a kunai, and Kotori winced as he managed to cut her across her side, but she kicked the kunai out of his hand before smacking him back into two more challengers. The Kiri ninja glared and one ran at her from behind, slashing his huge sword, and Kotori blocked with a kunai, but she yelled in pain as someone got her from behind, stabbing her in the back.

"Fuck.. You." Kotori hissed, grabbing the blade that was blocked by the kunai and jerked on it, spinning it round. She did more than she had originally hoped for: The man was clinging to his sword, thinking he could just yank it back, and Kotori managed to throw him and his sword into the one that stabbed her. She quickly got to her feet, feeling blood run down her back and quickly took out the last of her kunai. She couldn't use chakra or ninjutsu, she'd resort to weapons and Taijutsu.

Kotori gasped for breath, falling against the wall. She stared at the amount of dead bodies around her. It was unbelievable. During the fighting, Wazikashi and Kodachi had disappeared, as if called away. Emiko made her way towards Kotori, limping. Her friend was pale, sweat running down her face.

"Kotori…" she whispered, slowly setting herself down beside her, "I… have to warn you…"

"What…?"

"I might… Faint…" she laughed a little, as if it was funny to admit something like that, "Or die… But I don't really wanna do that…"

"Emiko, this has something to do with the blood on your shirt!" Kotori hissed, "What happened?"

"A medical ninja…" Emiko drawled, "He… Cut me straight through with his jutsu… I think he got my liver…"

"EMIKO!" Kotori exclaimed, making Sanjirou, Guy and Tsubasa turn around, "You're luck you're not dead!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Sanjirou asked, hastily making his way over.

"No, you're just fussing." Emiko persisted, but winced and held onto where her wound was. Tsubasa frowned and kneeled down in front of her.

"Emiko, you have to trust me." he said, "You're wounded from the inside, correct?"

"It's her liver." Kotori added. Tsubasa stared.

"How are you still… Never mind." Tsubasa shook his head, "Once I summon the messenger bird, you will go to Konoha with her, understand?"

"But-"

"No." Tsubasa glared, standing up, "You're no more help to the mission and will only keep us back. It's safer for all of us if you head back to your village."

_Your village._ Kotori had almost forgotten this Jounin was not from Konohagakure. The way he defended Emiko from dying earlier on and the way he saved Kotori made the young girl thing differently about the villages. Kotori wasn't quite up to date with politics and alliances, so she wasn't sure if the Mist village was on Konoha's list of allies. If they were, then that may make Tatsuo's attack all the more simple. But why Konoha? Why not a smaller village? Why one of the great ninja villages, _and_ the largest to boot? Tatsuo was insane.

Kakashi and Kotaro walked over, their outfits torn. Kakashi was fixing his headband, shifting it back over his Sharingan.

"Tatsuo is gathering his subordinates somewhere in this base and getting them ready to head out through another exit that's far off from Kirigakure and the waterfall. This base is bigger than we thought. Apparently the exit is above us."

"At the top of the waterfall?" Emiko coughed, getting up, Tsubasa frowned, taking an arm and putting it over his shoulders before she fell. Kotori got to her feet also, frowning, glancing down at the cut on her side before feeling at the kunai in her back and removing it.

"Right." Kakashi nodded, "If we get up there and assassinate Tatsuo, we may have a chance at stopping the army. They seem to see him as a sort of God that's unbeatable… Or, that's what the white haired people think at least."

"We need to get up there then!"

The team moved quickly, finding stairs. They ran up,. And Kotori felt like it was an endless battle against each step. Her legs began to ache, but the thought of this mission finally being over made her heart swell with joy. As they climbed higher, Kotori noticed Emiko and Tsubasa getting slower. Eventually Tsubasa moved her to his back, holding her legs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he caught up with the group. They found their way out through large double doors and Kotori gasped for fresh air, although her feet felt like freezing as she stepped into the snow.

"Tsubasa, quickly." Kakashi said, taking Emiko and gently putting her into the ground. Tsubasa slammed his hand into the ground, and Sanjirou looked about.

"Where's the army?" he hissed, looking round as a large bird was summoned. Her black feathers were matted from the hits she took earlier on, and her golden eye shone. The scroll was still wrapped around her leg.

"Please, take Emiko." Tsubasa said, and the bird lowered herself, allowing Kakashi and Tsubasa to rest Emiko on the bird's back.

"I will get there within hours." she stated confidently before flying into the air. There was no time to waste. Kotori watched after her, frowning worriedly before looking at her team. And that's when she heard it. Yelling. Cheering. She looked round, seeing a small dip a few feet away and walked over, looking over. Her eyes widened at the sight. Dozens - no, hundreds - of mist ninja standing in formation, their dark grey and light grey suits mingling. The five white haired ninja stood at the front, facing Tatsuo as he spoke.

"Holy crap." Sanjirou muttered under his breath at the sight. Kotori gulped.

"We cannot let them get to Konoha." Guy glared, clenching his fists so hard his bloodied knuckles turned white. The group looked at Kakashi, who seemed to be thinking.

Attacking him now would lead to certain death. There was no way they could get down there without someone noticing. Attacking while they travelled to Konoha could lead to failure and certain death.

But then again, waking up in the morning could lead to certain death too. This was why he became a ninja. To protect his village, even if it meant being killed.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, watching carefully. The armour seemed different from before. Something was off.

"What is odd to you about these ninja?" he asked his friends and looked at them. They glanced at him then looked back at the ninja, inspecting every part of their body that could count as 'odd'.

"Their backs." Tsubasa concluded first, "They all have seals on their backs."

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded, "Tatsuo may be planning on doing something with those seals…"

"If it happens to be like summoning jutsu…" Tsubasa went on, "Then perhaps they get sent off, and when needed they're summoned again… Once they're at Konohagakure. Those white haired ones are extremely fast. They could probably half the time it takes to get to Konoha with that amount of ninja."

Kakashi glared down at the ninja. It was now or never.

"We need a full proof plan." he said, and they nodded, "A distraction would be best."

"I'll be the distraction." Tsubasa said and they looked at him, "I can attack from above."

"… Right. We also need two of the fastest to get round the army and flank Tatsuo."

"I'll be one." Kotori and Guy volunteered at the same time. Kakashi nodded.

"Then Kotaro and I will attack Tatsuo from the front. Sanjirou, I want you to choose a position to work from and attack with your biggest puppet."

"Right." Sanjirou nodded.

Kotori looked down. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had to wait for the signal before moving anywhere, and she could see Guy itching to run at the corner of her eye, but it wasn't out of excitement. Instead of the usual cheery grin he had, Guy was glaring at the army, angry at the very prospect of Konohagakure being attacked. She preferred it when he was lively and going on about 'youth', now that she thought about it. Kotori looked up at the darkening sky. It was going to be night time soon. She snapped her head round when Tsubasa summoned the largest bird she had ever seen. Quite possibly the size of a house, Kotori wondered what its wing span would be. Tsubasa jumped onto the nape of its neck and glanced at Sanjirou, who shook his head. Nodding, Tsubasa then made hand signs as the bird took off, flying high into the air. It cast a shadow over the army, and Tatsuo stopped talking as soon as he saw the figure. Everyone looked up, distracted, and Kotori and Guy moved immediately, racing along the snowy terrain. They passed the army, they passed the white haired freaks, and they passed Tatsuo. Almost simultaneously, the pair skidded and ran at Tatsuo, kunais out as Tatsuo backed up, seeing Kakashi and Kotaro burst from the ground in front of him, chidori flashing in Kakashi's hand. Above the army, a puppet flew around, raining fire down on their heads.

This plan looked like it was going to work.


	29. Chapter 29

Kotori ran at Tatsuo from behind, and from what she could see he seemed panicked at the sudden sight of Kakashi and Kotaro. Kakashi's Chidori flashed in his face, and Tatsuo made handsigns. Before they could do anything, Tatsuo body's turned into water just as Kakashi caught him, and Kotori and Guy had unfortunately punched at Tatsuo at the wrong moment. The water charged with the electricity of the Chidori, and Kotori yelled out in pain as she was electrocuted. She ripped her hand back, holding onto the slightly singed skin and glared at Kakashi, but quickly spun round when they heard a laugh from Tatsuo. They spun round, glaring and Tatsuo raised a hand as if to tell them to halt.

"Wazikashi, all of you… No need to attack." he stated, "I can handle them."

"Tch." Guy glared, clenching his fists. Behind them, Tsubasa and Sanjirou reigned terror down on the mist ninja, but they seemed to be handling it well and retaliating with powerful water and wind jutsus. Kotori grit her teeth as she glared at Tatsuo and knew this had to be over quickly. This man was just a mere surgeon, a medical-nin at best. There was no way he could counter jutsus. The reason he created those white haired freaks was because he was weak, right? Kotori frowned, hoping she was correct. There was a reason he had to have so many subordinates, so many powerful ninja at his disposal. Not because it was useful, but because he was too weak to join in the fight and instead would stay at the rear, sending orders and the like.

"Earth release: Earthquake slam!" she snarled, creating hand seals before slamming her hands into the snow ground, the earth cracking and crumbling as parts of it rose and fell, racing at Tatsuo threateningly. Tatsuo easily dodged, leaping into the air and making handsigns himself, but Kakashi, Guy and Kotaro threw shuriken and kunai at Tatsuo before he could do so much as blink. The man snarled, and took out a kunai, spinning as he blocked most, but winced when he was hit with a few. Kotori smirked as she figured she was right: this man was physically weak. Kotori smirked as Tatsuo landed and glared, breathing heavily before smirking.

"I thought you said you could take us!" Kotori yelled and Tatsuo's smirk immediately fell, glaring at Kotori. Tatsuo slowly smirked again, as if he had a plan. Kotori tensed, glaring and quickly stood up.

"Attack from different angles." Kakashi whispered and the group nodded. Guy disappeared almost immediately, rushing around Tatsuo. Tatsuo spun to block, but then noticed Kotori jumping and flipping over him, aiming her heel at his head. Kotaro ran at him, whipping out a kunai and Kakashi raced at him as well. Tatsuo blocked Guy's kick, shoving him back before jumping to the side and dodging Kotori's heel, blocking her kick with his arm before kicking at her. She jumped back and dodged. Before Tatsuo could compose himself, or even notice the oncoming attacks, he felt someone hacking him in the back with a kunai and he was launched forward at Kakashi, who grabbed him by the collar and spun him round, throwing him in Guy's direction. Guy punched Tatsuo in the gut, sending the man flying at Kotori and she smirked. But just as she was about to punch him in the face, he snapped his head up and made eye contact with her, and then made a hand sign. Kotori gasped, completely caught of guard as darkness enveloped her, and she looked about. Complete darkness. She couldn't see a thing. Kotori clenched her fists, and she heard the sounds of footsteps in the snow in front of her. Turning, Kotori yelled out in pain as someone caught her in the jaw, sending her flying to the ground.

"Kotori!" someone yelled and Kotori made a move to get to her feet, but someone kicked her in the stomach. She heard footsteps slushing around in the snow and she rolled onto her back, coughing up blood. She could only hear things. Damn it, this was a good Genjutsu. The girl got to her feet, listening to the clangs of kunai and the sound of people running around in the snow. Kotori needed to get at Tatsuo… But suddenly footsteps caught her attention. They were coming from behind. Spinning round, Kotori tried to block a blow to the face, but was caught in the stomach instead and sent flying. She felt herself rolling on the ground, shaking and coughing. One of the white haired people were attacking her, she recognised the strength immediately. Damn it. She could do this! Kotori got to her feet, taking out a kunai.

Listening to the snow footsteps, she raised the kunai over her head and an arm to block the hit to her stomach. But she heard the familiar sounds of someone crouching, the crinkle of clothing too familiar, and Kotori jumped, smirking when she heard the person curse loudly.

"Wazikashi." Kotori muttered, and knew she had to watch for a triton. She lashed out, feeling her kunai clang with said triton and she jumped over the invisible figure, kicking at his back. She heard him stumble forward and she landed on the ground, skidding back. No sound. He was jumping into the air. She looked up, blocking a stab of the triton and shuddered as she felt the tip of the blades touch her forehead. Shoving Wazikashi back, Kotori glanced round, hearing footsteps coming from behind her and kicked out, feeling her feet connect with someone. They fell back and Kotori gasped when she felt herself get stabbed, a blade of the triton slicing through her left side. Kotori yelled in agony, clenching the kunai. That fucking little shit! Wazikashi laughed, pulling the triton out. As soon as he did, Kotori spun and made a grab for it, smirking when she felt herself grab onto the handle. Wazikashi yanked and Kotori clung to it, spinning her hand on the blade and flipping into the air, forcing the triton to the ground and kicked Wazikashi in the face, sending him flying onto the snow.

"KOTORI!" she heard someone yell and looked round as she landed on the ground. Suddenly she felt something yanking on her ankle and she yelled as she was dragged along the ground before being grabbed by something. She was pulled to her feet and was shaking a little, biting her lip. Blinking rapidly, Kotori watched as the darkness disappeared, and she looked round, ice bars raising up around her and her team mates. She looked round, seeing Sanjirou and Tsubasa disappear on the ledge they were at before and frowned, hoping they had a plan. She winced in pain, holding onto her wound and tried to stop her knees from buckling, but Kakashi kept his arm around her, helping her stay on her feet as he glared through the bars at Tatsuo. He smirked, walking towards them. His lip and nose were bleeding, and his cape was torn at the edges.

"You thought you could ambush me." he chuckled, "Even with my creations at my side. How pathetic. Even so, the fact that you were able to get Wazikashi while under my Genjutsu is impressive. Perhaps you can be the sixth, eh?"

"Fuck you." Kotori coughed, and Tatsuo laughed loudly.

"You think you're in any position to talk to me like that?" he demanded, "Your friends ran off. I have the majority of my army."

Kotori glared, leaning on Kakashi slightly. She hated using other people as support, especially physical support, because it made her feel like a weakling.

Weakling. Tch. That's all Kotori was. How many times had she been injured on this mission? How many times did she actually win a fight against the bad guys? How many times did she get captured? She knew Kimihiro would make fun of her when he found out about this. He had always told her not to get captured. He had always told her that, just because she was a girl, she didn't have to be the damsel in distress. Damn… Part of Kotori really wanted Kimihiro to be here. He would no doubt get them out of this mess. In fact, if he was here, they would probably have finished the mission by now.

_Kimihiro-sama…_

_A young Kotori collapsed to her knees and hands, gasping for breath. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she glared at the grass, trying to find what energy she had left to get to her feet. Beside her Kotaro was standing, breathing heavily as he looked around. Sanjirou was on one knee, his heart racing as he fixed his glasses, looking ahead._

"_We'll never beat Kimi-sensei." Kotori hissed, "W-We should give up."_

"_Give up?" Kimihiro's voice boomed as he appeared a few metres in front of them, his black hair in a tight bobble. He crossed his muscular arms, looking down at them, "Are you mad? Are you all weak? Is that what you are? Weaklings?"_

"_NO!" all three of them barked._

"_Then what are you?" Kimihiro yelled and Kotori and Sanjirou helped each other to their feet, glaring at Kimihiro. Kotori grit her teeth and wiped at her chin._

"_We're Shinobi of the leaf village!"_

"_Then act like it!" Kimihiro cried, looking at Kotori, "You don't need to be a dainty little princess just because you're a girl! Stop being scared of hurting me and actually do some damaging blows!"_

_Kotori winced but nodded. As Kimihiro yelled orders at Sanjirou and Kotaro, Kotori took out a kunai and the three of them raced at Kimihiro at once._

"This is for you, Kimihiro-sama." Kotori whispered, before shrugging herself away from Kakashi. As Tatsuo continued to speak, chuckling a little at Kotori trying to move, Kotori clenched her fists. Kakashi stepped back a little, watching as Kotori glared at Tatsuo threateningly.

"What, are you gonna glare me to death?" Tatsuo glared, over-confidently adding, "No _normal_ person can get through those ice bars!"

Kotori snarled, letting out a well deserved, angry battle cry as she reeled her fist back and slammed her knuckles into the ice as hard as she possibly could, Tatsuo freezing as he watched. The ice cracked underneath the pressure and Kotori glared, feeling her knuckles open and start to bleed, but she continued on with her feat, and Tatsuo took a step back as the ice snapped, breaking into several peaces. As soon as the first bit of ice fell to the ground, Kotori raced through the ice, yelling as she raised her bloody fist at Tatsuo, who jumped back, knowing there was no point in blocking. He glared and made hand signs.

"How did you do that?" he snarled, "Weaklings shouldn't be able to break through-"

"I am no weakling!" Kotori snarled, "I am a kunoichi of Konohagakure, and I will destroy you for even thinking that you could take over my village!"

Kakashi and the rest ran out of the cage, which collapsed as Katana got ready to fight. The mist army stared in awe, but Tatsuo snarled.

"Wazikashi! Get them out of here, and get to Konoha!" the man ordered, and Wazikashi glared at Kakashi before smirking.

"We'll see you soon, Hatake." he warned and all five of the white haired creations made a hand sign. A flurry of snow surrounded the mist ninja, but suddenly someone yelled and halted them. The white haired people looked round and even Kotori and Tatsuo stopped for a moment.

"You won't be leaving this place!" Tsubasa yelled, now wearing a grey flak jacket. He had a Kirigakure headband over his head, although his stubble was still there.

"Oh yeah? Says you and what army, that kid!" Tatsuo yelled back. Sanjirou laughed.

"No, no." Sanjirou waved a hand, and spread out his arms as many, many, many mist ninja appeared at the edge. They stood over the mountain side and almost surrounded the Tatsuo's army in a crescent moon shape. There had to be the whole village, if not more there. Kotori stared in amazement as more and more mist ninja appeared, looking down at Tatsuo.

"THIS ARMY!" Tsubasa yelled. Tatsuo stared, stepping back for a moment. Kotori grinned.

"We can take you on! We can take you all on!" Tatsuo yelled, his eyes wide with fear and anger together, and Kotori took her chance. She ran forward, slamming her fist into Tatsuo's cheek just as the mist ninja ran and leaped at the army, waving their weapons. Jutsus flew everywhere and an all out battle began.

"Wazikashi, get out of here!" Tatsuo demanded, "GO!"

"Yes, Tatsuo-sama." Wazikashi nodded and the five made hand signs once more, but different this time. They were surely escaping by themselves. Kakashi glared and took out five exploding tags, throwing them at them and one hit each individual. Just as they disappeared, Wazikashi noticed them and screamed, but they were gone in a puff of smoke. Kakashi smirked, and they looked round at the battle.

"Let's go!" Kakashi yelled and ran forward, ready to help the loyal Kirigakure ninja.

Kotori snarled, wincing as the wound on her side burned with pain. Looking back round, she noticed Tatsuo running down the hall and jumping away, leaping to another mountain. Kotori glared, racing after him, ignoring the pain.

"You really think you're going to win?" Kotori yelled angrily, stopping. She was on a very small mountain trail, or at least she guessed she was. There was no Tatsuo anywhere. She looked around, spinning when she heard his cruel laugh, but could see nothing but a flurry of snowflakes.

"A storm's coming." Tatsuo's voice echoed and Kotori clenched her fists, "Are you sure you want to be caught up here when that happens?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kotori yelled angrily, "I'll kill you before I return to Konoha!"

Another taunting laugh. Kotori brandished two kunai and ran along the trail, following the sound of the laugh. He had to be somewhere. He couldn't just disappear. Snarling, Kotori looked round, hearing something move. She watched, glaring at a snow-covered tree before seeing a squirrel scurry out. Watching, she saw it run off, and Kotori twitched before hearing a _twang_. She spun round, seeing shuriken fly at her and she flipped, jumping out of the way just in time. Catching her breath, she winced and held onto her side, But the sound of rumbling distracted her. Kotori looked round, then quickly snapped her head upwards to see snow coming at her! Not just small bits of snow, but _a lot_. Like, an avalanche. Kotori yelled, aiming to move, but something wrapped around her leg and she tripped, looking down at the wire that wrapped around her ankle.

"Shit, shit, shit!" the girl yelled, moving to cut the wire, but a kunai was flung out of no where and did the job for her. She looked round, covering her head as she felt some snow fall on her, but a hand grabbed hers and she was yanked away just in time. Kotori refused to open her eyes, clinging to whoever had saved her. When she didn't feel her body being crushed to smithereens, she was satisfied that she was safe and looked up, seeing Tsubasa. Underneath them was a giant white bird, gliding over the battle below.

"Tsubasa…" she muttered, but winced and grabbed her side. Tsubasa looked down, then at her.

"Kotori, it'll be fine. We're winning." he stated, "But who were you running after?"

"Tatsuo." Kotori hissed.

"I'm afraid I didn't see him when I saved you…" he shook his head, "He will be wanted on a global scale."

"And those white haired freaks." Kotori added. She held onto her wound tightly, wincing. Tsubasa flew down into Kirigakure, where medical-nin seemed to be waiting and he dropped her off.

"You're safe here, Kotori, okay?" Tsubasa said and Kotori nodded, able to trust him. He quickly hopped onto his bird and flew off. Kotori looked round at the medic-nin, and she smiled a little before taking her to the hospital.

Hours passed. Kotori was waiting at the door of the hospital, wearing plain white trousers and t-shirt. Only injured Kirigakure ninja passed. She watched sadly, clinging to the edge of her shirt. They had to survive, they had to. Her side was bandaged up and she had a band-aid on her face. Her heart raced. Kotori refused to eat or come inside. Her hair was slowly getting soaked from the falling snow.

"Miss Kuromura, please." a nurse asked, "It's too dangerous waiting out here. Your comrades will be fine."

"I'm waiting here." Kotori said stubbornly. The woman sighed before walking back inside.

Finally, a group moved forward. Healthier ninja were helping the more wounded, but none of them looked healthy. There was a large group of them, and Kotori guessed that it was finally over. It seemed they did win. The majority of the Kiri-nin Kotori had seen before were coming into the hospital. Kotori quickly ran from her place by the door, scanning the crowd. She stayed at the edge, not wanting to push any wounded, and then saw what she was looking for at the very end. Her eyes glistened with tears, but she refused to let herself cry. She ran forward, ignoring the snow getting between her toes.

Guy was leaning on Kakashi, his arm around Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi himself didn't look too good. Tsubasa and Sanjirou were using each other as support, Sanjirou smiling a little. Kotaro limped on his own, holding his right arm which seemed to be broken.

"H-Hey! Kotori." Sanjirou called when he spotted her and Kotori ran forward.

"Thank god you're all okay! Why did you take me back? I could have helped! I had to stay here and be useless! I waited for ages! I thought you were all…"

"Kotori, please." Kakashi said softly, and Kotori looked at him, "Have hope in us, huh? Konoha ninja are quite competent."

She laughed a little, staring before nodding. She walked in with them and the group were quickly bandaged up by a few nurses.

"You may all rest at my home if you like." Tsubasa offered as he walked in. Thankfully the hospital allowed the Konoha ninja to rest in one room. Kotori sat cross legged on her bed, which was between Sanjirou and Kotaro.

"We need to get back to Konoha as soon as we get out of hospital." Kakashi said, sitting up, "But thank you."

"Well at least let me give you some supplies." Tsubasa frowned, rubbing his bandaged chin, "You know they won't let you out of this place so soon, though."

"Oh, we know." Kakashi nodded. Kotori knew that they'd have to sneak. She sighed a little and Tsubasa nodded.

"I already talked to the Mizukage. He's not very pleased with the whole thing, but he's going to send a message to the Kages of all the other villages to warn them about Tatsuo and his followers. Hunter-nin have already been dispatched."

"Right." Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, Tsubasa." Sanjirou spoke before Tsubasa could close the door. He smiled when Tsubasa peeked in at him, "Thanks."

"Why thank me? Thank _you_ for freeing me." Tsubasa nodded, "I finally saw my wife and child again for the first time in months."

"So it really was months you were trapped." Sanjirou mused. Tsubasa nodded before smiling, something Kotori had never seen him do properly.

"But I have to go. I promised my wife I'd teach my son a water jutsu once I returned from the mission." he waved and closed the door. Kotori smiled at the mention of 'son' and leaned back on her pillow.

"We'll leave tonight." Kakashi said and the group nodded.

And, just as Kakashi said, they left. The next morning the nurses were met by empty beds, with the hospital clothes folded and resting on the pillows.

"I hope Emiko's okay." Kotori muttered as they walked towards the harbour. The sun was slowly rising. Kakashi looked at her, frowning slightly when he watched her limp a little.

"She'll be fine." Sanjirou said, rubbing the back of his head after fixing his glasses, "She's a strong girl! Can you imagine fighting that white haired guy all by herself and getting him _twice_?"

"Yeah. Guy couldn't even get him once." Kotori mentioned off handedly, idly waving a hand in front of her face as she glanced at her friend at the corner of her eye. Guy twitched, glaring.

"He's a toHe was a tough match, okay?" he tried to think of other excuses as to why Guy failed miserably, and Kotori couldn't help but laugh. Sanjirou smiled as he watched Kotori laugh, her laugh being slightly contagious and he laughed also. The group stopped at the harbour and Kotori slowly sat down at the edge, wincing.

"I wish we brought some pain killers or something." she murmured, "Why didn't we go to Tsubasa for supplies?"

"Sorry, Kotori." Kakashi sighed, "But we had to leave as quickly as possible."

"Neh." Kotori let out a disapproving sound. They waited quietly, and eventually a boat arrived. Unlike last time, there was barely anyone getting on. The group waited on the deck, Kotori leaned on the railings and looking out at the ocean. Her hair whipped about in her face.

"Hey." Kakashi walked over, book in hand. Kotori glanced at it jealously before looking back ahead, smiling all the same.

"Hi."

"Still in pain?"

"It feels like someone's digging a kunai smothered in hot sauce into it."

Kakashi chuckled, resting his wrists on the railings as he looked at his book.

"Want to read?" he asked, spotting Kotori glancing at it and she pursed her lips, "You _did _say I said I promised."

Kotori smiled and Kakashi moved the book over so they could both read it.

Needless to say, a red-faced Kotori was positive she was getting one for her eighteenth birthday.

As the boat stopped at Heiwashu. They got off and Kotori quickly found her way to the hotel she and Emiko had stayed in a few nights before.

"Oh yes, we saved your clothes and weapons…" the receptionist smiled, "Where's your other friend?"

"She had to go back to Konoha by other means. Can you please give me my clothes?" Kotori answered and the man nodded, handing her and Emiko's clothes. They had put the weapons in a different bag, and Kotori struggled, putting the katana strap around her shoulder. Soon she found herself dressed in her own clothes and smiled happily, putting Emiko's things in a back pack she had hastily bought. Heading back down to the lounge, she smiled at her friends and they smiled back.

It only took a few more hours, and they were nearing Konoha.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed!" Sanjirou cooed.

"I can't wait to have a bath." Kotori mumbled.

"I can't wait to get training!" Guy yelled and Sanjirou and Kotori both turned their heads to stare at their friend. He grinned a them and Sanjirou muttered something and Kotori looked back ahead, laughing again.

They were stopped at the entrance by a few Jounin plus a Medical-nin.

"I'll go with you to the Hokage." Kakashi stated, "And it's fine, the hospital at Kirigakure patched us up."

"Really?" The medical-nin blinked in surprise but nodded, moving to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Kotori grabbed his arm, "How is Emiko?"

"The girl that arrived on the bird? Critical condition." the man answered, "She's not allowed any visitors."

Kotori looked down. She _was_ hurt in the liver. Kotori was surprised Emiko wasn't dead. Nodding, she walked down the street with Kotaro, saying good bye to her friends. Kotaro was eerily silent along the way, and Kotori winced in pain as she rolled her shoulder.

"Mom, we're home." Kotori called, putting a hand through her greasy hair. Immediately Yoshiko came through from the kitchen.

"What have you been doing?" she demanded, "After that bird arrived I didn't know what to think! That was no B-rank mission, and I will definitely be talking to the Hokage about putting it up to an A-ranked. I can't believe you two, you all look a mess!"

Kotaro frowned at their mother before moving up the stairs. Yoshiko glared after them, then looked at Kotori.

"Kotori, promise me something." she said quietly, all forms of anger gone, "Please, whatever you do. Don't turn out like your brother…"

"Mother…"

"Even if it means hanging out with that idiot, Guy, please. Make sure you always have good friends that care about you. And you make sure you love your friends and family."

"Of course." Kotori nodded. Yoshiko looked at her before smiling.

"Are you hungry?"

"I think I'll be going to bed."

Before Yoshiko could answer, there was a knock on the door. Kotori walked over and opened it, gasping at the sight of Kotetsu.

"h-Hey Kotori! I just saw you were back, so I was wondering if you were still up for that date you asked before?" he asked, his cheeks a rosy pink. Kotori's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Sure! Be back in one second." she said, racing up the stairs. She picked up a bobble and quickly put her hair in a bun after brushing it and hastily tore off her clothes, slipping into a sunflower yellow dress. She felt cleaner now.

"What happened to going to bed?" Yoshiko called after her and Kotori laughed, jumping out of her bedroom window to land beside Kotetsu.

"I can do that later." she said happily. Yoshiko huffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't think you're bringing him back to go to bed later!" she warned and Kotori giggled, linking Kotetsu's arm with hers.

"I'll be back later mom!" she called, waving with her free hand as she walked out onto the street. Kotetsu laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head as they walked off.


	30. Chapter 30

Kotori giggled as Kotetsu talked, happily walking down the street. It was the evening and lanterns were being lit on the street corners to keep the streets alight. She still kept her arms around his arm, which he didn't seem to mind. She smiled, ignoring the pain in her side. Thankfully the wound didn't open up from her jumping out the window. Although the pain was dying away, she couldn't forget the fact that she was freaking stabbed by a triton. But all the same, she wouldn't allow it to ruin her date with Kotetsu. She had been eyeing him for a while now, as they had first met a few months ago, and they had left quite a good impression on each other. Kotori had become a naturally flirty person, and Kotetsu was carefree enough to flirt back. Although Kotori did enjoy leading guys on, and always flirted with men on their first meeting to see their reactions. She would say it was an easy way to find out people's personalities to find out information about strangers, but in reality Kotori just enjoyed flirting with men she found cute.

"How about here?" Kotetsu asked, pointing at a small café. It seemed quite cheap, but Kotori wasn't too fussed. It wasn't the food she was out for anyway, she just wanted to spend some time with Kotetsu. She grinned and nodded, and the pair walked forward. Kotetsu held the door open for Kotori and she thanked him, feeling quite giddy. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach as she sat down opposite him, sitting at a window seat. Kotori tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Despite having slightly greasy hair and her muscles were aching, she felt pretty. Kotetsu smiled at her.

"Hey, you don't have your usual dragon fly headpin." Kotetsu pointed out, leaning his elbow on the desk, and he smiled more, "Did you lose it on the mission or something?"

"Huh?" Kotori asked, putting a hand to where she usually had her pin. "Oh man, I must've!"

Damn it, that was the one Kakashi gave her, too! Now Kotori felt bad. Hopefully she had just thrown it off with her clothes when changing into her dress, or maybe it was in the bag of weapons that Kotori left in her bedroom with Emiko's clothes. Kotetsu smiled.

"If you want, I can get you another." he suggested, "What kind of date would I be if I didn't get you something to remember me by?"

"Heh. That'd be nice." Kotori smiled, and the waiter came over.

"What would you two be having?" he asked happily, and Kotori and Kotetsu both looked over their menus.

"Gōyā chanpurū." Kotori smiled and Kotetsu looked it over.

"Ebi tempura." he requested and the waiter nodded, bowing slightly before leaving them to themselves. Kotetsu and Kotori spoke happily, sharing stories and jokes. Kotori was happy this was going so well. During her life as a teenager, Kotori had probably been on around ten real dates. Although that may seem like a big number to some, Kotori always felt a little… Unappreciated when she found out Emiko was going on a new date almost every week. It was true she was one of the more beautiful girls of Konoha, with her dark skin and beautiful eyes, and Kotori always envied the fact she made using a katana look elegant. Despite only coming to Konoha when Kotori became a Chuunin, the Hokage seemed happy to let her into the village. Kotori always wondered where Emiko was from. She always thought it was impossible for a ninja to move from one hidden village to the other without being seen as a traitor, but perhaps she wasn't from a hidden village. Perhaps Emiko just had ninja abilities in a normal village and went to the closest Hidden village to become a ninja. Even then, how did she become a Chuunin? Was she just given a team and sent through to the exams?

Anyway. Whatever. This was _Kotori's_ date. She didn't need to think about Emiko while she was supposed to be having fun!

"What do you wanna do after this?"

"Why not walk around Konoha?" Kotori smiled, resting her chin on the back of her hand, "I know that the view's pretty great on the Hokage Monuments."

"Hehe, then we'll take a look at that." Kotetsu nodded.

Their food came, and they ate happily. Kotetsu commented on Kotori's appetite, and Kotori just passed it off. She hadn't had _anything _to eat since before she was captured, and Kotori hoped Kotetsu didn't mind paying for desserts too. The boy seemed pretty confident, happy to have dessert. Kotori found it almost adorable that he wanted to share one, but sadly they didn't quite share the same taste in dessert, so they ordered separate desserts.

Once it was all done and paid for, Kotori left the café with Kotetsu, once again with her arm linked with his. This date really seemed like a dream, as everything was going the way Kotori wanted it to. She wasn't in pain, her appetite had been sated, and Kotetsu had offered to buy her a new hairpin! She smiled at the thought, happy that Kotetsu was being so nice to her. Kotetsu was smiling happily, and they walked through Konoha, stopping here and there at some stalls.

"Oooh, Kotori!" Jin's voice rang in her ears and they turned. Jin stood there, grinning. She was still wearing her turquoise Chinese-styled top, although her fishnet top now expanded to her elbows. She wore black fingerless gloves and an open green flak jacket over her outfit, "Just back from your mission and already all over the guys!"

Kotori went red, glaring at her, pouting a little.

"It's just one guy, Jin." she huffed, "And it was going great until you came along."

"Aw don't be like that, sis'." Jin grinned, walking over, "I was just kidding! I'm glad you're on a date. What's your name?"

"Don't look her in the eye, she'll turn you to stone." Kotori whispered jokingly, and Kotetsu let out a nervous giggle.

"Kotetsu."

"Kotetsu _what_?"

"Kotetsu Hagane!" he answered, a little worried by Jin standing over him. She smiled, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Kotori Hagane… S'got a nice ring to it!" she teased and the two teenagers went beet root red. Feeling her work here was done, Jin sayd her good byes and walked away, waving at them.

"Ah, sorry about her." Kotori stammered, and Kotetsu shook his head, rubbing the back of it.

"It's fine!" Kotetsu laughed, "Why don't we go get that firefly pin?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kotori nodded, completely embarrassed by her sister butting in. The pair quickly went to a jewellery store that was open, and Kotetsu bought her one that was surprisingly shiny and relatively expensive.

"How the heck can you afford this?" Kotori asked as she pinned her bangs back, and Kotetsu smirked, revealing a wallet.

"Izumo let me, uh, borrow his wallet. I'm sure he won't mind a few missing notes!"

Kotori giggled, nodding. They both made their way to the top of the Hokage summit, finding a grassy area to sit on. Kotori smiled, sitting on her butt with her legs bent to her side, smoothing her dress out. She smiled, one hand behind her as she leaned back, Kotetsu sitting beside her with his legs crossed.

"It's so pretty." Kotori couldn't help but comment, and Kotetsu grinned as he looked at her.

"Yeah."

Kotori felt her eyes on him and looked round, smiling a little shyly. Kotori knew she was a flirtatious girl, so why was she feeling so surprised and a little shy when he seemed to be leaning in? This was the reason _why_ she flirted! To get kisses and hugs from boys! Maybe it was because this was her first time? Many wouldn't believe it, but Kotori had never actually kissed a guy before. This was the first time any of them really tried to kiss her on a date.

_Damn it Kotori, pull yourself together!_

Kotori suddenly smiled more confidently, leaning in the rest of the way and kissed Kotetsu. He seemed almost surprised, but the pair smiled and he moved to put a hand on her cheek, but there was a very sudden and _very _annoying voice to fill the comfortable silence.

"KOTORI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THIS LATE?"

Kotori twitched as the mood was completely ruined. Kotetsu frowned, pulling back as Kotori turned, glaring at Guy as if he were Tatsuo.

"You should be in bed, resting! Healing your wounds! What are you doing being out this late with him?" Guy demanded like he was her father. Kotori was getting angrier and angrier, and Guy didn't seem to notice that he had interrupted something very important.

_GUY, I'LL KILL YOU!_

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that, Guy?" Kotori snorted, clenching her fists. Kotetsu seemed to take one, trying to calm her down, but it was way too late for that now.

"I'm eighteen, there's no need to give me a bed time!"

"I DON'T HAVE A BED TIME." Kotori snapped.

"M-Maybe I should walk you home." Kotetsu asked nervously, but Guy shook his head in disapproval and pointed at Kotetsu, his finger inches from his nose.

"No way, we can't trust you to take an innocent young girl through the dark streets! I'll take her home!"

"GUY, YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR TWO YEARS!" Kotetsu argued uselessly as Guy helped Kotori up. Kotori sighed, looking at Kotetsu.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled, "Thanks for the date. I had a good time."

"Yeah, me too. Until _someone interrupted us_." he muttered, glaring accusingly at Guy who was waiting to take Kotori home. Kotori smirked, glancing at Guy before leaning up and kissing Kotetsu on the lips.

"Bye!" she cooed as Guy twitched in the background, as if disgusted and insulted that she would bother kissing the likes of Kotetsu. It was abundantly clear that he was rather protective of Kotori, like he was being the older brother Takeshi wasn't. Guy waved Kotetsu off and Kotori smiled, walking down the trail with her friend. Yoshiko had nothing to worry about. Kotori had many, many friends that she cared about and that cared for her. More than she deserved, really. She had Guy, Sanjirou, Kakashi, Manabu, Izumo, Iruka even that Asuma guy was her friend to a point. They were all like brothers to her. Then there was Emiko, Jin, Hiyori, Kurenai, Anko, and a more quiet younger girl called Shizune. There were so many more people Kotori could name. Kotori broke into a grin and put her hands behind her heads as the pair walked home, Guy saying his loud good byes as Kotori closed the door. She leaned on it, smiling and Arashi peeked through the door, smiling gently at the sight of his daughter.

"I was wondering when you'd be back. You've been away for a while." he commented and Kotori walked into the living room. Arashi was wearing a casual kimono, resting on the couch. Kotori grinned as she sat next to her father, and he put his book down to look at her.

"It was great!" she exclaimed, "He was sooo nice to me, and the food was perfect! And he bought me a new hairpin!"

"He seems like a real keeper." Arashi chuckled, happy his daughter was running around. He knew she would get enough talking to about boyfriends and intercourse from Yoshiko, so he just allowed her daughter to rave on about Kotetsu to her before she became sleepy.

"You deserve rest. Come on." he stood up, blowing out the candle that lit the room. Taking her upstairs, Kotori smiled and hugged her father good night before walking into her room. She stretched and quickly changed into pyjamas, letting her hair fall over her shoulders and took out the firefly pin. She smiled, looking out the window at the dark streets before closing her curtains and got into bed, easily falling asleep.

The morning was a quick one. Kotori changed into her usual ninja outfit and had a very long, relaxing shower. She smiled at the feeling of clean hair, although her whole body was aching, and she made her way out onto the streets. She went to the Hokage's office and was told that Tatsuo and his followers were being hunted down by ANBU, hunter-nin, and almost all villages were informed of their appearances and powers. She received her pay, although it was just a B-rank pay, and Kotori made her way to the hot springs. She smiled, stretching, but hesitated when she noticed a white haired man outside the women's baths, and she twitched when she noticed he had a telescope.

"Hey, what the hell?" she demanded and the man turned around, doing a double take when he noticed she was talking to him.

"Aaah, please don't hurt me!" he cried out, "I'm just doing research, I swear! Nothing more!"

"Nothing more?" Kotori stared, "Peeking is bad enough!"

"Look if you stay quiet, I'll let you be in my next book!" the man pleaded. Kotori hesitated, raising an eyebrow.

"Book…?"

"Yes!" he smirked, "I am the famous Jiraiya, Toad Sage of Konoha!"

"…Toads." Kotori crossed her arms, obviously unimpressed with the animal and his hair swirling, "_Really_."

"Hey, nothing's wrong with toads!" he argued, glaring. Kotori blinked, recognising the name.

"Wait, Jiraiya? As in the guy that wrote the Icha Icha books?" she grinned, suddenly very eager to talk to him. Jiraiya grinned, nodding.

"You know of them, hmmm?" he asked, grinning, "You _read_ them?"

"Well, I can't, I'm kinda underage, but a friend of mine that bought one showed me." she laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "I really liked the bit I read…!"

"Underage?" Jiraiya cried, and looked like he was going to burst into tears, "Just my luck!"

"What the hell were you thinking, you pervert?" Kotori yelled, pointing at him. Jiraiya laughed nervously, waving his hands in front of him.

"Please, just don't tell anyone I'm here!"

"Get lost, you pervert!" Kotori growled and Jiraiya sighed, and Kotori smirked, "Or I'm telling you-know-who!"

"…No, you wouldn't!" Jiraiya cried, staring at Kotori.

"I would!"

"Anything but her, please!" he flailed his arms, "I'll leave for now, I promise!"

Kotori giggled as he ran off. She had heard that threat always worked. For some reason Jiraiya was terrified of his fellow Sannin, Tsunade. Oh well, now she could go into the baths without having to worry about being spied on! Not that he would look at her once he found out her age, anyway. But still, she smiled and walked into the baths.

As she relaxed, Kotori smiled. She rested her head back, her body hidden by the water. It was so nice and soothing. Closing her eyes, Kotori let out a happy 'aaah'… That was until a few people ran in eagerly, yelling her name.

"Kotori, Kotori!" Anko grinned, almost jumping onto the hot spring, Kurenai calmly following. She smirked at Kotori and Kotori looked at them both, another girl joining them.

"W-What do you guys want?" Kotori asked, although she had a funny feeling. Anko laughed, pointing a little at her friend, winking.

"You know _exactly_ what we're gonna ask." she grinned, and Kurenai smirked.

"How was it?"

"It was… Amazing!" Kotori squealed and the two girls laughed.

"Was he nice to you? Did he take you to a fancy place?"

"It wasn't that fancy, but he did buy me a hair clip!"

"Really? That's sweet!" Kurenai laughed, "He must really like you!"

"Yeah yeah, but did you _do_ anything?" Anko grinned. Kotori went red, staring at Anko and Anko let out a bark of laughter, "Come on Kotori, you're always flirting with guys - _especially_ Kotetsu - you must've done something!"

"Well… We did kiss." Kotori smiled, and Anko and Kurenai giggled, "But then Guy interrupted!"

Kotori felt rage burst through her and she clenched her fists comically. Anko huffed.

"That guy's always coming in at the wrong times!"

"Well, you'll be able to go on a second date, right? And hopefully somewhere more private." it was Kurenai's turn to wink. Kotori went red, but giggled and nodded.

Next door, in the men's bath house, Izumo laughed merrily as he rested his hands back on the edge of the baths. Kotetsu glared.

"It's not funny, Izumo!" he sighed, "That stupid Guy interrupted us. And he acted like I was gonna hurt her or something!"

"Dude, you can't blame him." someone smirked, and Kotetsu looked over at a young Raidō Namiashi, who had not yet received any burns on his face, "Kotori's older brother is a jerk, and Manabu has no time for her."

"_Still_, he knows me! Almost every guy knows I've liked Kotori for a while." he sighed sadly, leaning back on the edge of the baths. Raidō laughed a little.

"At least she seems to like you!" he said hopefully and Kotetsu went red, playing with the bandage around his nose.

"Yeah, that's true."

"And he lost is VL to her." Izumo mentioned, smirking at Kotetsu. His friend went red, glaring at Izumo.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Don't let Kotori know that, anyway!"

"VL? Huh?" Raidō asked, a little clueless.

"Virgin lips, right?" someone asked, and they looked round as Kakashi walked in. A towel was around his waist, and he wore a bandana around his neck to hide his lower face.

"Yep!" Izumo laughed immaturely as Kakashi slipped into the hot springs, "Did you hear, Kakashi?"

"Yeah. Heard it went well, too." Kakashi nodded, looking at Kotetsu. Kotetsu smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kotori smiled as she walked out of the bathhouse, feeling refreshed. Putting a hand through her slightly wet hair, she turned and noticed Kotetsu, Izumo and Raidō leaving together. The latter two seemed to be making fun of Kotetsu, and Kotori smiled, her cheeks a little red. But she found herself hiding round the corner, as if embarrassed to approach him.

"Why are you hiding?" Kakashi asked, standing behind her. Kotori jumped, looking round.

"Oh, uh, I'm not… Not hiding." she stammered, "Just resting. My leg's a little sore…"

"Are you hiding from Kotetsu?" Kakashi asked, looking down at his open Icha Icha book, "He's eager to see you."

"Really?" Kotori grinned and Kakashi nodded. Kotori looked back round, and Kakashi walked past her.

"See you later, Kotori." he waved and Kotori nodded, saying good bye.

"If I were you, I'd get with Hatake." Anko snickered, walking with Kotori and Kurenai down the street.

"Kakashi?" Kotori exclaimed and Anko looked at her like she was stupid.

"What other Hatake is there? Of course Kakashi! He's laid back, hilarious and the way he makes Guy angry makes _me_ happy." Anko smirked, looking back ahead, "And I bet he's really handsome under that mask!"

"I bet he's got scars." Kurenai mused.

"Nah, he's probably got deformed lips or something." Kotori laughed and the other two laughed with her.

Yep. She had good friends, alright.


	31. Chapter 31

Days passed, and Kotori began to heal. She was no longer as sore as before, but sadly Emiko had not gotten any better. Kotori had a bad feeling in her gut, but knew she had to be hopeful. Emiko would probably scold her if she found out about Kototi's pessimism. Jeez, she was being like Tsubasa. Emiko was a strong girl, she had the Will of Fire within her, just like every other Konoha Shinobi. She was bound to live.

Kotori smiled to herself, trying to be more confident and walked down the street, putting a hand through her hair. It was past her shoulders and, in her own opinion, was getting quite long. She tucked a bit behind her ear, smiling as she felt her fingers brush on the dragonfly hair pin. Thankfully, someone was watching over her, as she had found the pin Kakashi gave her mixed in with Emiko's clothes. She had given them to a nurse in the hospital, and sadly she said Kotori wasn't allowed to visit, as only family were allowed at the moment. Although Kotori completely understood, she was also very upset that she couldn't go in to see her friend. She panicked that there was more to it than just a ruptured liver, which was dangerous all by itself.

Kotori looked at her hair, smirking at the colour before looking back ahead. She was nearing the ramen shop. Recently she hadn't seen Kotetsu, and was feeling a little down about it, but wouldn't let it get to her. He was busy serving the Third Hokage with Izumo, and that was important… All the same, Kotori felt like being a little selfish and wanted to steal him away for herself. Could it be possibly that they were more than just testing the waters? They hadn't even gone on a second date yet, and Kotetsu hadn't really said anything about being boyfriend and girlfriend, but there was clearly chemistry between both of them. Oh well, hopefully she'd see him soon.

Right now, though, she had to see to another boy in her life.

"Iruka!" she cooed, cuddling the younger boy from behind. He jumped, nearly choking on his ramen and looked up at Kotori with a blush.

"Kotori! Shou-Should you be hugging me when you've got a boyfriend?" he asked and Kotori went red herself.

"H-He's not my boyfriend… Sort of. I think." Kotori laughed nervously, "And besides, any guy that can't handle me hugging you doesn't deserve to be with me! You're like my little brother, Iruka!"

"Don't emphasise on the little." he huffed, "We're just two years apart."

"Which is enough for me!" Kotori laughed, and Iruka smiled shyly, looking back at his ramen. He started to eat again and Kotori frowned.

"I haven't heard much from you lately." she started, "Is something up?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I've just been more into training and stuff. I might become a Chuunin this year!"

"Ooh, the exams." Kotori laughed, "Are you sure you can handle them? Remember, lots of stuff can happen."

She shifted a little as she talked to him, and Iruka's eyes fell on the visible bite marks on her shoulder. They looked horrible, but then he noticed her burned skin just beside it.

"Kotori, what happened?"

"Hm? Oh, this! I was tortured." she said with a smile. Knowing that the Mist ninja was dead somehow made it okay not to get angry, and Iruka's eyes widened, "You know the most recent mission I was on? Yeah."

"Wow." Iruka muttered, staring at the burn, "It looks really sore."

"It's only sore if you touch it, but I'm sure that'll go away." Kotori laughed, looking down at his ramen, "You better eat all of that, okay? Don't want you getting weak for the Chuunin exams!"

What a hypocrite a voice in her head scolded. Kotori herself hadn't even thought of eating healthier before the Chuunin exams. She smiled.

"Fine, fine." Iruka muttered, but smiled.

"Later, Iruka." she ruffled his hair and Iruka batted her head away, going red. She laughed and walked away from the bar, hands in her pockets. She knew where she'd be going next.

Heading up the stairs to the Hokage's office, she smiled when she saw Kotetsu heading down a corridor. Following after him as quietly as possible, she smiled when she saw him talking to Izumo. They closed the door behind them and she quickly followed, listening through the door. They were talking about what they wanted to do after sorting out those files. She smiled even more when she heard Kotetsu ask for a break, and Izumo scold him for being so lazy.

"I can take a break with you if you want!" Kotori suggested flirtatiously as she peeked through the door, smiling. Kotetsu blushed, looking over and smiled at her.

"Kotori! Hi!" he called and Izumo looked round, smirking.

"That's nice, Kotori, but we have lots of work to do." he said, "I can't do it on my own, either."

"Then both of you take a break! Come on, only five minutes!" Kotori pleaded, and she heard a cough from behind her.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Kotori."

The girl spun round and came face to face with Hiruzen Sarutobi. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head and Izumo and Kotetsu joined her at the door.

"They're needed. Sorry." the Third Hokage smiled kindly and Kotori nodded, bowing slightly to him.

"That's fine, Lord Hokage!" she smiled politely. Kotori had great respect for this man, and loved how friendly he was to just about everyone. He was like a grandfather to her, and Kotori knew she wasn't the only one that thought that way. She looked at Kotetsu and Izumo, "I'll see you two when you're finished."

"Bye, Kotori!" Kotetsu smiled, waving after her. The Third Hokage chuckled, taking the pipe from his mouth.

"Keep your eyes on your job, Kotetsu." he said softly and Kotetsu felt his face going red, quickly hurrying back into the room after Izumo.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!"

Kotori frowned as she made her way to the ramen stall, passing the training grounds. She hadn't actually trained in a while, often using the excuse that her wound hurt. But she might as well learn some new jutsus or something to be more useful. The reason she was wounded in the first place was because she wasn't strong enough, right? Right. That would be after she had some ramen, of course. Kotori stopped, noticing a small blonde boy sitting by on a stool, his shoulders hunched slightly. He couldn't be more than four years old… But she frowned at the sight of the whisker-like marks on his face. Uzumaki. The kid that had the Kyuubi. Kotori, along with many of the villagers, didn't like Naruto. She didn't appreciate the fact he held a powerful monster inside of him. She didn't believe that he could hold it. It didn't occur to her that he may have the will of his parents, Minato and Kushina. Making a face, Kotori turned and walked away, walking down the street.

"Hey, Kotori, did you hear?" someone yelled and Kotori looked round, seeing Sanjirou. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Huh?" Kotori blinked, stopping at the river. She sat on the railings and Sanjirou rested his wrists on them, linking his fingers as he looked at the gently flowing water.

"The Hokage's holding a competition in the afternoon. It's a treasure hunt, and everyone's by themselves." he explained, "We'll be given the list of stuff we need to find and the first one that finds it gets a prize."

"Ooh. What's the prize?" Kotori grinned, looking at him. He shrugged, looking at her as he fixed his glasses, and they momentarily shone in the sun.

"We dunno. Only the Hokage's gonna tell us when the whole thing starts."

"Heh. I'm totally gonna win." Kotori said confidently, stretching her arms over her head. Sanjirou laughed.

"If you say so." Sanjirou smirked, "But trust me, if this involves anything to do with the Grass village, then I will win."

"Nee, that's what you think." Kotori stuck out her tongue and Sanjirou snickered. The two friends walked through Konoha, and Kotori glanced round. She frowned a little, feeling almost nostalgic as she thought of the Kyuubi again.

"I'm gonna head somewhere else." Kotori put on a smile, waving, "See you later Sanjirou!"

"Oh… Alright. Well, see you." Sanjirou blinked as Kotori jumped away.

She slowed her pace as she neared the training grounds once more, passing by the Uzumaki child as he came out of the ramen stall. He blinked and watched her go before frowning and walking away. Kotori frowned and walked along the training grounds, the grass crunching beneath her feet. Birds chirped before flying out of the trees together, diving and swooping in circles. Kotori crossed her arms over her stomach, as if she were hugging herself, and looked down at the memorial stone. She stared sadly, her eyes locking on Rin's name. Then Obito's. Emiko's name could have been there. Kimihiro's name could have been there. The life of a ninja was a difficult one… The strongest survive.

"You don't come here very often." Kakashi's voice rang in her ears and she looked round at him as he joined her. She was surprised to see his hands in his pockets instead of holding his book. She smiled faintly, looking back at the stone.

"It brings back bad memories." Kotori admitted. Kakashi nodded and looked down at the names. They were both quiet for a moment, and Kotori's smile fell. Did she apologize to Obito for Kotaro hurting him with the lightning jutsu? Kotori couldn't remember. Did she thank Rin for the pie? She couldn't remember.

I can't remember anything…

The worry and pain in Kotori's face must have been obvious, as Kakashi had looked at her and spoken.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Kotori jumped a little, looking at him, "Yeah! Yeah, I am!"

"If you say so." Kakashi didn't push on, and Kotori looked back at the stone.

"Are you going to do the treasure hunt the Hokage's holding?"

"I think I'll pass on that one." Kakashi smiled under his mask, and the two turned as they walked along the grass. He took out his book and Kotori smirked.

"If you say so. But you need to promise you'll help me if I get stuck!" Kotori suggested, her smirk turning into a cheeky grin and Kakashi laughed a little.

"Alright." he nodded, "But you better get going. I think the Hokage's starting it." he pointed, and Kotori looked up at the sky as fireworks blasted off into the air. She blinked and quickly said her goodbyes before racing through the village, heading for the large group of Genin, Chuunin and Jounin alike waiting underneath the Hokage's building. Kotori joined the crowd and smirked, looking up as the Hokage spoke of the rules. You may fight others for their items, but no critical damage. You may go everywhere apart from inside people's houses unless you have permission. No wrecking the buildings. Everything Kotori expected. She looked round, waving as Kotetsu, Izumo, Guy and Sanjirou walked over.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Guy demanded, clenching his fists, "I am so pumped! This game will be the best, and I will surely win!"

"Please, Guy." Kotori snorted, putting her hands on her waist, "You won't win that easily."

"Alright, you wanna make a bet?"

"Yeah, whoever wins gets the prize." Kotori retorted, looking back up at the Hokage. What was the prize anyway? But it seemed as if the Hokage could read her thoughts, and smiled.

"The winner will receive a trip to the Land of Snow, free of charge, and may take along seven friends! No missions, just relaxing and enjoying the ski resort!"

"No missions?" many people, along with Kotori, exclaimed happily. This was going to be tough now.

"Eight people! That's a lot." Izumo commented, smirking, "Well, you guys better be nice to me, and I might take you along!"

"Please, you don't have ten friends.!" Kotetsu muttered under his breath and Izumo glared. Lists of items were passed out, and when everyone had got one and read them over, they looked up at the old man again.

"Get ready!" the Hokage bellowed.

They tensed.

"On your marks!"

They got into stances.

"GO!"

"I'll be taking these!" Kotori giggled, snatching the glasses off of Sanjirou's face.

"Hey, Kotori, that's not fair!" he snarled, but Kotori had already flipped away, putting them on the bridge of her nose. Suddenly everything was blurry, and she took them off before she got a headache.

"Jeez, how blind is he?" she muttered, hearing Sanjirou whine as everyone else ran off. Kotori hopped down into an alley, reading over the items once more.

Glasses, Icha Icha Paradise, scalpel, telescope, an earth scroll, 5 St Bernard Lilies, a Jounin flak jacket, an empty sake bottle aaand a riddle. Oh, that's perfect. I'm no good with riddles! And what the heck are St Bernard Lilies? Flowers?

Kotori huffed and put Sanjirou's glasses in her pouch, making sure it was sealed shut. She already knew who she was getting the icha Icha Paradise from, and had a sneaky feeling she knew who to get a telescope from too. She jumped out of the dark alley, heading over to the training grounds. He better be there.

Frowning she stopped, looking round. Damn Kakashi, where did you go? She spun round, and raced into the forest to see if he was resting in a tree, but Kotori had no luck in finding him. Making a face, Kotori headed back to the village, knowing that she could find Kakashi later. She knew the next person would definitely be where she was going, which was the hot springs. There was no doubt about it.

Hopping onto the roof of a bathhouse, Kotori looked round, scanning the area. She had no time to check every wall! Heading to the bridge over the boiling river, she huffed, catching her breath. Why did everyone suddenly disappear when she needed them? Was Jiraiya joining in on the treasure hunt? No way, surely he had 'research' to do. She huffed and looked round carefully. He wasn't that good at hiding himself, being a 6ft tall man, so maybe he just… Wasn't here.

"Looking for me again?" his voice boomed behind Kotori and she spun round, glaring.

"Yes!" she yelled and he blinked in surprise.

"R-Really?" he asked, frowning, "I haven't done anyt-"

"I need your telescope!" Kotori demanded, waving a hand in his face to shut him up, "And an empty bottle of sake. You'd have that, right?"

"Tch, I don't keep empty bottles on me! What good would that do?" he glared, "And why do you want my telescope?"

"Do you live under a rock or something?" Kotori questioned, "It's part of the Hokage's treasure hunt! Come on!"

"No way!" he crossed his arms, "I need it!"

"I won't keep it forever!"

"Pay me!"

"WHAT?"

"If you win, you have to take me on the trip!" he smirked, "And if you lose, you pay for all my sake for a month!"

Kotori glared. it didn't really occur to her that it would be cheaper to just buy a telescope, like almost every other person was doing, especially if she lost. But if she won, she'd still have six other friends to tag along with.

"Okay, fine! Gimme your telescope!" she demanded, "And go drink some sake!"

"Can't you do that?"

"I'm sixteen!" she yelled, snatching the telescope from him. Jiraiya sighed heavily.

"If it's for my trip, then I suppose I'll just have to sacrifice myself to one bottle." he said as if it was a great feat, and Kotori accompanied him to a small sake bar. She growled as he held his hand out for money to pay, and grudgingly handed some over. He took the bottle and drank it slowly.

Kotori tapped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms. She could see some Jounin jumping around up ahead, helping each other out.

"Tch." she looked back at Jiraiya, "Hurry up already! Do you wanna go on this trip or what?"

"Eh." Jiraiya hummed. Kotori glared, wondering if she really did need to waste all her money on his sake, and then an idea struck. This was bound to work!

"Oh, that's a shame. I'm sure there are loads of lonely girls in the ski resort…" she started, looking away casually, "Just waiting by the fireplace to have someone to cuddle up to, to get warmth."

"…" Jiraiya stared ahead, and then chugged down the rest of his sake quickly, "HERE! QUICK! What else is on your list?"

"Uhm, Icha Icha?" Kotori smiled hopefully and Jiraiya pulled one out of his pocket, shoving it into her hands.

"What else? Anything else I can give you?"

"Only if you have flowers in your pocket, a scalpel, a Jounin jacket… An earth scroll-"

"Sorry, I got none of those things. Quick, go go go! We won't to get those women before any other man moves in on 'em!" Jiraiya cried out desperately, pushing Kotori down the street. They were stopped by two Chuunin landing in front of them, smirking.

"Hey, you've got the last thing we need!"

Last thing? Oh shit!

"Hehehe. We've been taking all the stuff from everyone else. Hand over that book!" one demanded, although he was grinning to show he wasn't too serious. Still, his fists were clenched angrily.

"Get going, Kotori!" Jiraiya suddenly picked her up, and Kotori squealed.

"What the heck are you doing, you perv? Put me down!"

"GOOOOO!" he cried, almost as bad as Guy, as he threw her over the pair challenging her. Kotori tucked and rolled, quickly getting to feet as she shoved the rest of her things into her pouch. The pair snarled and turned, but Jiraiya smirked.

"You think you can get in the way of me and pretty ladies? I'll show you two!"

"Holy crap, he's insane!"

"Let's get outta here, there's bound to be someone else with the book!"

Kotori raced down the street, panting. Looking ahead, her eyes widened when she saw the Yamanaka Flower shop. Oh god, they better have some flowers left! Bursting into the shop, she gasped for air, looking over at Mrs Yamanaka as she wrapped a bracelet around her four year old daughter.

"Oh, hello! You're here for five St Bernard Lilies, I take it?" she laughed and Kotori nodded, leaning on the counter.

"Please tell me… You have some left!"

"Luckily, yes! I have two sets left." Mrs Yamanaka revealed a bouquet of five of the flowers and handed them to Kotori. She started to run off, but quickly skidded and returned, leaving the money to pay.

"Thank you so much!" Kotori called as she ran out the shop. Three more things. A scalpel, a flak jacket and an earth scroll. Shit, she could do this! Glancing round, she saw someone running at the Hokage's place, a flak jacket in their arms. Maybe she'd just need to take things by force.

She flipped in front of her, spinning and glaring. She was only a poor Genin! Sucks to be her.

"Hand over all your stuff!"

"I-I only have this!" she gasped.

"Tch. Then gimme that, it'll go nicely with all the other things I have!"

"But… But I got this fair and square!"

"I'm sorry kid, but I really want that vacation!" Kotori yelled, running at her. She raised her fist and punched the girl, who raised her arms and used the flak jacket to block. All the same, she was thrown back and dropped the jacket. Her eyelids fluttered before they fell closed and Kotori blinked.

"Heh… My bad. Sorry." she muttered as she picked up the jacket. Okay! Now for the scroll and scalpel! She knew who she'd go to for them both.


	32. Chapter 32

Kotori ran into the hospital, passing many people that were running around desperately for a scalpel. She smirked and stopped at the reception, smiling at the woman as she hastily put on the flak jacket in case anyone tried to rip it from her hands. It was too big for her though, and made her look like a little girl.

"Can you tell me where Manabu Kuromura is?" she requested quietly and the receptionist checked her computer before smiling at her.

"He's on his lunch break, in the staff room. It should be just down that hall!" she replied and Kotori was off, zooming past nurses and doctors. Skidding at the door, she hesitated when she saw it was closed and stopped herself from charging in. Instead, she knocked gently, and smiled when Manabu finally answered.

"Kotori! I take it you want the-"

"Yes!" she grinned, hands behind her back before putting one in front of her. Manabu hesitated, but smiled and took out a scalpel from his pouch before handing it to her.

"Don't hurt yourself, now!"

"You wouldn't happen to have an earth scroll, would you?"

"Sorry." Manabu shook his head. Kotori huffed and noticed that, behind him, the window as open. It faced the village. Pursing her lips, Kotori grinned and raced through the room, jumping on the back of the sofa - much to the chagrin of the doctors taking their break - and leaped out, landing with a stumble before running on. Jin would surely have an earth scroll. Zooming to her home, Kotori's heart was racing. She could do this!

Banging on the door of her house, then remembering that it was _her_ house and she could walk in whenever, she ran in and rushed into the kitchen, seeing her mother washing the dishes.

"Don't you know how to walk?" she scolded and noticed Kotori wearing a flak jacket, "Hey, where did-"

"Can't talk, where's Jin?"

"She's out doing the treasure hunt. Why?"

"Damn it, she has an earth scroll!" Kotori cursed and Yoshiko tutted. Drying her hands she walked over to a cupboard in the kitchen and opened it, nearly hitting Kotori in the face, but the girl had ducked before Yoshiko could harm her. Her mother fumbled about for a moment before letting out a sharp 'ah' and smiled, leaning back as she handed her daughter an earth scroll.

"I knew that cupboard would come in handy!"

"You have a cupboard filled with just scrolls?"

"It's kind of a mess, buuuut it's worth it." Yoshiko grinned, closing the doors. Kotori grinned and leaned on her tip toes, kissing her mother on the cheek before running out of the house. She had them! She had them all! Now she just had to get through the riddle.

Rushing through to the Hokage's office, she noticed Guy running. She twitched, and they came side to side as they ran. Guy noticed her and twitched himself, and the pair ran faster and faster, trying to push each other out the way as they raced up the stairs.

"out of my way, Guy!"

"Don't think you'll win this, Kotori, I have this in the bag!"

"Yeah right!"

They both burst into the room and gasped at what they saw. Three other people were arguing in front of the Hokage's desk, and Sarutobi himself seemed to be irritated enough.

"NO WAY!" Kotori yelled and ran over, "We're first!"

"Get lost, sister, we're sorting it out!" Anko grinned and Kotori glared.

"YOU!" she snarled and then looked at the Hokage as he raised a hand.

"Alright, alright… Time to give you the riddle." he said and looked up at the five Shinobi. They straightened up, ready for whatever he had, "Feed me, and I live. Give me a drink, and I die. What am I?"

Kotori stared, immediately stumped. She glanced at everyone else, and they didn't seem to be able to work it out immediately either. Kotori frowned, looking back at the Hokage, who was smirking a little, and then she saw something behind him, outside. Someone was watering a plant. Feed a plant… But they were essentially drinking the water, so plant was definitely not the right answer. And then she gasped, eyes widening.

"FIRE!" she yelled, almost at the same time as another ninja. The pair snapped their heads round and glared, fire in their eyes.

"Kotori Kuromura, well done! You've won the vacation!" the Hokage laughed and Kotori squealed, jumping up and down.

"I knew I would, I knew I would! I'm the greatest!" she grinned, sticking her tongue out at Guy and Anko, repeating Izumo's words, "If you're nice to me, I might let you come on the trip!"

The third Hokage walked up to the top of his building, followed by the five others that had finished first. Almost everyone was gathered below, trying to get in to see the Hokage, but people were stopping him, and many groaned and looked up when the Hokage appeared.

"Kotori Kuromura has won the treasure hunt!" he bellowed. Despite losing, most of the people below cheered for her and Kotori grinned, pumping her fist into the air. Guy huffed, crossing his arms.

"I let you win!"

"Shut up, Guy." Anko growled. Guy glared at her.

"Who would you like to take on your vacation?" the Hokage asked as Kotori walked with him down the stairs. She thought for a moment, making a face when she remembered the promise she made to Jiraiya.

"Uhm, well, Jiraiya…" she smiled nervously as the Hokage blinked at her, but she continued, "Kotetsu! And Iruka Umino. Might Guuuuy, uhm. Kakashi Hatake! Anko Mitarashi."

"One more."

"Oh, I know! Sanjirou Fukui." Kotori grinned. Nodding, the Hokage sent out two Jounin to find the people she listed.

"You leave tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? So soon?" Kotori blinked, and the Hokage laughed.

"I hope you have fun! And, uh, good luck with Jiraiya."

"Heh. Thanks." Kotori nodded, and the Hokage lit his pipe before walking off down the street. She smiled, putting a hand through her hair before she felt someone hugging her from behind and even managed to lift her up in the air.

"Oh Kotori, I knew I liked you for a reason! Thank you so much for taking me there, I'll be the best friend, you got it?" Anko yelled happily, and Kotori laughed.

"Don't mention it." Kotori giggled, rubbing her ribs as Anko let her go. Kotetsu, Guy and Iruka approached her, smiling. Iruka blushed a little.

"Thanks, Kotori!"

"Yeah." Kotetsu put a hand to his waist, "But, uh, can I ask why the Toad Sage is coming with us?"

"I made a deal with him." Kotori sighed, and took out his telescope from her pouch and unfolded it, "He's basically the reason I won."

"Eh, good enough then." Kotetsu smiled, "It'll be fun!"

"I've never skied before! This will be an experience to remember!" Guy yelled, pumping his fist into the air, "I will love it!"

Kotori giggled, rubbing the back of her head. The only people that were missing in their group now was Jiraiya and Kakashi… Speaking of the latter, he was no where to be found when she needed his help! Stupid white haired ninja. Oh well… He'd make it up to her.

Kotori made her way home and informed her mother the good news, making Jin and Takeshi even more jealous than they already were.

"I can't believe my own baby sister beat me." Jin wailed, head in her hands as she sat at the table. Takeshi snorted, glaring up at Kotori.

"Heh. Well I need to go pack!" Kotori teased, running up the stairs. She packed as quick as possible, all her casual clothes that would suit warm weather. No missions for a week! How awesome was that going to be! And she was going with all her friends! Plus that Jiraiya, but he was probably going to run after all the older women… Not like there would be any lonely ones. A ski resort, in Kotori's opinion, was probably one of the most romantic places you could go to. She smiled, grabbing a scarf from her wardrobe and looked at her mirror before putting it on around her neck, smiling smugly to herself. This was definitely going to be the best vacation of all time.

The next morning everyone was woken early, and were tiredly making their way to the harbour. Much to Guy's disdain, they had to go aboard a ship to get to the land of Snow, but thankfully they had cabins for their trip. The ship was large and varnished, with many gold and silver engravings on the railings to portray how expensive it was. Kotori huffed, putting the straps of her bag over her shoulders and looked round at group. She smiled at the scene: Anko was shaking Guy and telling him to shut up, Jiraiya was standing at the back yawning so wide you could probably fit his own head in his mouth, Kakashi was reading his book and Sanjirou and Iruka were playing rock paper scissors to figure out who was the unfortunate one to room with Guy. She giggled a little and looked back ahead. Getting onto the deck of the ship, the others following.

"Well, I'm going to my cabin!" Jiraiya grinned, waving as he went below deck. They all sighed and Kotori looked round at them.

"Who's sharing with him again?"

"Me." Sanjirou smiled, waving a hand, "Iruka has to share with Guy!"

"What do you mean 'has to'?" Gut demanded, overhearing, "It's a privilege to room with me! The boy will learn from it!"

Kotori giggled, ruffling Iruka's hair as the boy quickly made his way below deck to get away from his new cabin mate, but Guy just ran after him, yelling for the top bunk. Kotori also had a feeling he was trying to avoid looking at the water, and she giggled some more. Kotetsu smiled, walking over to her.

"Do you know how to ski?"

"Nope!" Kotori smiled, and Kotetsu smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank god, 'cause I don't either." he smiled and Kotori raised an eyebrow before smirking, poking him in the chest as she put her face inches from his.

"'Thank god'? Were you worried I was going to one up you, Kotetsu?" she grinned cheekily, "That you wouldn't be able to _impress _me?"

"T-T-That's not it!" Kotetsu stammered, looking away shyly, pouting almost, "I was just… I dunno!"

Kotori laughed, flicking his nose and he yelped, putting a hand to it before batting her away, smiling behind his hand. Kotori giggled. Kotetsu watched her head down to her cabin and Anko laughed.

"Like a dog on a leash." She commented and Kotetsu looked at her, frowning.

"I am not!" he argued and Anko laughed some more, walking after Kotori. Kakashi and Sanjirou watched, Sanjirou smirking a little as he crossed his arms. The boat slowly started to set sail and Kotori leaned on the railings, smiling before spinning on them and sitting on the edge, swinging her legs over the water. She kept a strong grip on the metal bars, part of her secretly terrified of falling in. But she was feeling adventurous and smirked to herself.

The boat ride took a few hours, nearly a whole night, and Kotori eventually went to sleep while Anko snored in the bed next to her. She found it difficult, but when she awoke Anko informed her that she had talked in her sleep. Anko refused to tell her what she talked about though, and the group of eight gathered on the deck. Jiraiya was grinning and talking with three women with a very prominent hour glass figure. Rolling her eyes, Kotori looked back ahead at the snow and smiled, hands on her hips.

"Here we go!" Guy exclaimed, "Let's do this! I am so excited!"

"Jeez, Guy, it's seven in the morning." Kotori sighed, her head hanging, "Shut up!"

"Never! Can't you feel the youth flowing through you? This will be excellent for all of us!" he grinned, adding confidently, "I am going to beat you so bad, Kakashi!"

"… What?" Kakashi looked up from his book and, while Guy raged on about how _cool _Kakashi was, the rest of them got off the boat and to the snowy dock. Kotori shivered, frowning a little and looked round.

"Hey, are those for us?" she asked, walking over. A man smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep! You're Kotori Kuromura, right?"

"Yeah!" she grinned, surprised he knew her name considering it was only yesterday she had won.

"We have two cars waiting for you! I'm afraid we can only really fit in four at a time, or it gets crowded."

"That's fine!" Kotori grinned, getting into the first one. It was big enough to have a very small downstairs. Sure, she had to crouch a little, but it was fancy all the same. She sat down, looking out the window and Anko, Kotetsu and Iruka quickly joined her.

"This is gonna be amazing!" Anko cried as the car started, "I'll be able to beat Guy and make him look bad! Can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"You can ski?" Iruka asked, holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He was already wearing an orange scarf and gloves.

"Well… No. But I'll get the best teacher there and learn!"

Kotori snickered, looking back outside at the snow.

"If you say so." she muttered.

The ride was fairly quick, and once the group made it to the ski resort, most of them were in awe. Unlike Konoha's mostly wooden buildings, this was seemed more modern. It stuck out of the side of a mountain, with many glass windows and balconies to look out over the scenery, and the walls were a plain slate grey. Some walls were made of large stones, giving it a more romantic feel, and as the group walked inside, Kotori gazed about. The floors were made of hard wood, and in almost every room there was a fireplace or lanterns lighting the area. The recepetionist grinned.

"Hello there!" he greeted, bowing his head slightly, "Eight guests? My, my. I take it you're the lucky eight Konoha Shinobi?"

"Yes we are!" Guy gave him a thumbs up and the man laughed.

"Excellent! You got here in plenty of time. I have rooms set up for you! Two people to a room!"

Kotetsu glanced at Kotori. She glanced at him and, when they made eye contact, quickly looked back ahead, blushing. But before Kotori could even suggest anything, Anko put her arm around her and brought her close.

"Me and Kotori will be sharing!" Anko exclaimed.

"I'll share with Iruka." Kakashi volunteered almost immediately. Iruka nodded, smiling to himself, glad he found someone _normal_. Sanjirou, Kotetsu and Jiraiya glanced at each other for a split second, and immediately they knew it was a race against time.

"I'LL SHARE WITH SANJIROU!" Kotetsu and Jiraiya yelled at the same time.

"I choose Kotetsu!" Sanjirou said quickly, laughing Guy grinned, pumping his fists.

"Alright, sharing with the famous Toad Sage! This will be great!" he cried out successfully and Kotori giggled.

"Here are the keys to your room. Have fun!"

The group made their way up to their rooms, Jiraiya trailing behind Guy as he eagerly ran into the room next to Iruka's. After Iruka and Kakashi's, it was Kotori and Anko, and then it was Kotetsu and Sanjirou. The girls walked into their room and Anko gasped, spreading her arms out as she threw her bag onto the bed nearest the radiator.

"This room is huge! And we have our own tv! Holy crap! LOOK! MINTS!"

Kotori walked out onto the balcony, leaning on the railings. Looking to her left, she smiled and waved at Iruka, who grinned back, and they both looked at the view. Their rooms looked down on the many people snowboarding and skiing their way down the massive mountain.

"This is gonna be awesome." Iruka commented and Kotori laughed, nodding.

"Definitely!"


	33. Chapter 33

After a few hours, the group were at the top of the mountain. Kotori was wearing dark trousers with big boots, almost the same as everyone else, and a purple jacket with grey gloves. She looked over at the others, giggling a little at Guy shivering. He was determined to wear his jumpsuit as usual, and only donned gloves and an orange scarf to keep himself warm.

"Regretting it, are you?" Kotori teased and he huffed, wrapping his arms around his chest. She laughed and looked round at the group, noticing for a moment that Kakashi had his headband up, watching a more professional skier make their way down to the bottom to impress the ladies. Jiraiya huffed at the sight of the younger man flipping in the air and doing all sorts of tricks, looking away. His nose was already red and Kotori laughed.

"Alright, ladies!" Anko yelled suddenly, popping up in the middle of the group, "Last one down has to pay for drinks!"

"…Anko, most of us are-"

"It's a holiday, let loose!" she winked at Iruka, who quickly looked back down at the bottom of the mountain. Anko smirked and snapped her goggles over her face, Guy doing the same as he eagerly made his way into the line of the group. He grinned at Kakashi.

"I will beat you, Kakashi! Make that a promise!" he grinned and Kakashi quickly moved the headband back down, smiling round at them.

"Did someone say something?" he asked and the group burst out laughing. Guy snarled, then looked back ahead, fixing his goggles before another skier happily counted down.

"Three! Two! One! GO!"

They all shot off, but Kakashi seemed to get ahead and skied down as if his life depended on it. Instead of going straight, like most of the group were(seeing as it was their first time), he swerved off towards a jump.

"Ha! Kakashi can't even control his skis!"

"Actually…" Sanjirou yelled over the snow, and they all watched as Kakashi leaned forward, flipping in the air, doing almost the same tricks as the man that was there just two minutes before, and landed on his feet easily, taking only a few seconds to reach the bottom from then on. Guy's face fell and his jaw hung open.

Some girls squealed at the bottom, surrounding them. Anko huffed and went as fast as she could to try and beat the rest. Kotori smirked and felt she was doing quite well - of course not as good as that Copy-Cat Kakashi - and found herself nearing Guy, who was coming in second.

"Ha, Guy!" she taunted, although one of her legs twitched and went haywire, and she lost her footing on her skis. Crying out as her foot unclipped, she tried to balance herself and slide along with chakra, but it wasn't going so well!

"GUY!" she warned and he looked round before screaming and trying to avoid her, but he just moved closer as a result and Kotori fell into him. They yelled in unison as Guy's body twirled in the air, skis and all, and they rolled down the rest of the way together, landing at the bottom with an unnecessarily loud 'oomph'. Kakashi made his way over, now without any skis, and a girl was clinging to his arm, grinning, her cheeks a light pink.

"Are you two alright?" he questioned, raising a visible eyebrow. Kotori groaned, lying underneath an almost knocked out Guy, and spat out some snow as she looked up at Kakashi.

"I don't think skiing's my thing." she said, head in her hand. Anko grinned as she walked over.

"Seeing as you two fell, you're both disqualified! And that means you two gotta pay for the whole week!"

"WHAT?" what Anko said seemed to bring Guy back to life. Kotori sighed, planting her head in the snow sadly as Guy got off of her.

"What are you doing down there, Kotori? Come on, let's go again!"

"I'm going inside for a bit." Kotori smiled, "My body's sore."

"If you're sure." Sanjirou grinned and waved as the rest of them quickly made their way back up. She sighed and walked into the building, shaking the snow from her clothes and hair. As she walked in, straightening out her hair with her fingers the best she could, she looked round. The room she had walked in had a large balcony to look out onto the mountain, despite being on the first floor, and had a bar running along most of the back wall. Tables and chairs were strewn about, and on the wall opposite the balcony was a roaring fireplace and a few couches surrounding it. Sitting at the bar was a person wearing quite thick clothes, along with a hat and glasses. Kotori frowned before walking over, wanting to ask for just a juice, but the barman grinned.

"Sake?" he asked and Kotori blinked. Did she really look that old? She wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. She was only sixteen, and yet he asked if she wanted sake as if she were much older. After thinking for a moment, she grinned at him.

"Sure." she nodded and he quickly poured out the drink into a small cup. She smiled and sipped it, biting her lower lip at the taste. Although unusual, it _was_ good. Finishing it, she glanced over at the woman beside her, then looked back down at her drink. Pouring the bottle again, some sake dripping over the side, Kotori smiled to herself and swallowed this one in one gulp.

"You can go now." someone whispered to the barman. He was a younger man, looking a little more nervous than confident, and the barman nodded and switched places with him. The younger boy smiled, looking around nervously before picking up a glass and drying it. He was probably new.

"Hey." the woman next to him said. Her voice was quite deep, "My drink's finished."

"Oh! Of course!" the boy grinned, taking her empty glass and grabbing a bottle of whatever she was drinking. Kotori watched at the corner of her eye. The barman then attempted to slide the drink across the wood, but instead it tipped over and spilled all of its contents onto the woman.

"Oh! Oh, I'm really sorry!" he gasped. The woman got to her feet, the hat falling off as she looked down at the mess. Kotori snapped her head round, watching the woman. Her beautiful crimson hair flew over her shoulders and face, and from behind her sunglasses Kotori could see purple eyes. Her mouth opened a little bit, and the woman's glossy lips moved as she yelled angrily at the boy.

"Are you an idiot? Who the hell does that! Why didn't you pass it to me like a normal person?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was really trying to just-Uh, I mean…"

"Ugh." the woman snarled, then looked over at Kotori, her glasses falling a little, "What are you looking at, huh?"

"… Nothing." she glared, looking back at her drink. The woman snorted and snatched up her hat, glaring at the barman.

"I'll be sure you get fired for this!" she cried and Kotori rolled her eyes, letting out a very unimpressed sound. The woman looked round at her again, gritting her teeth, "What was that?"

"I'm just amazed you think it's alright to get someone fired for a simple mistake." she snapped, looking up at the woman. She was taller than Kotori expected, and looked like she was in her twenties, perhaps a little younger. The woman snarled, clenching her fists before putting her hat back on her head and walking off. Despite her horrible personality, she was undoubtedly pretty. She reminded Kotori of the princesses in the books she read as a child: beautiful and friendly, giving everyone anything they wanted. Well, perhaps not the last parts, but she did seem like a princess.

"Uh, you want some more?" the boy asked shyly, looking at Kotori. Kotori looked round and shook her head.

"No thanks." she smiled, finishing the bottle she had before leaving money. The boy hesitated.

"You're… You don't look over eighteen."

"Heh. The other barman thought I did!" Kotori winked before getting up and leaving the room. Looking down the hall. She could see the woman struggling to get the door to her cabin open and Kotori frowned, noticing that the card she was using was upside down. Walking towards her, feeling rather reluctant to help the mean woman, but she knew she was a ninja. It was her duty to help, even if this woman didn't know she was a ninja.

"Hey, uh, do you want help?"

"I think I can open a door." the woman huffed, and Kotori's face fell. Crossing her arms, the girl tutted.

"You're holding the card upside down." she stated flatly and the woman stopped, looked at her card and quickly flipped it before walking into her room and slamming the door shut. Kotori blinked, then grit her teeth.

"You're welcome!" she yelled through the door. She heard a loud 'go away!' and huffed, walking down the hall. She walked back outside, looking round at the large mountain. She could see Anko and Guy both skiing down the hill as the others walked their way down, Jiraiya carrying a pair of broken skis. Kotori smiled to herself before looking up. Her room was up there somewhere, about four stories up. It wouldn't hurt to just jump up. Leaping onto the edges of balconies, she smiled when she looked into one and spotted Iruka's scarf lying on a bed. Wrong room! She jumped to her left, seeing her own and walked in, shuddering.

"Tch. So cold." she muttered, walking over to the heater and turning it on. She closed the balcony door, but then hesitated. If she could get into Iruka and Kakashi's, she would probably get Icha Icha Paradise… But she heard Guy yelling and huffed. They already made it upstairs. Anko burst through the door, grinning and covered in snow.

"You missed it, Kotori! It was so awesome!"

"Heh." Kotori smiled, then noticed a package in Anko's hand, "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, the receptionist asked me to give it to you. It was from a woman with a hat and glasses. Couldn't see her face, apparently."

Kotori took the package and opened it up, seeing a black cape. Kotori made a face, confused as to why the woman would give her this, before opening it out. Sighing, looking at the odd pattern on the back, she folded it up and put it on her dresser. Anko took off her boots and shook the snow out.

"Comin' down for food?" she asked, and Guy appeared at the door, grinning.

"I know I am!"

"And I hope you're ready to pay for the sake." Anko added with a grin and Guy's face fell. Jiraiya chuckled as he appeared behind them.

"I just hope you kids don't make me look bad in front of the ladies." he stated and Sanjirou snorted, walking over with Kotetsu, Iruka and Kakashi.

"Whatever." Sanjirou laughed, "I'm just really hungry!"

"Let's go then!" Anko charged past them, leading them down the hall. Kotori quickly got up and followed after them, walking at the back of the group. Almost immediately she forgot about the odd cape, and grinned as Jiraiya tried to shove Guy out of his way when he saw a rather busty woman at the bar.

"Man, a whole week here." Kotetsu grinned, "I'll have to send a postcard to Izumo, just to make him jealous!"

Kotori smirked as the group sat at a big table, saving a seat for Jiraiya who was trying to flirt with the woman. Kotori smiled, sitting in between Kotetsu and Iruka, and beside Iruka sat Guy. Opposite Guy was an empty seat, then Anko, Sanjirou and Kakashi. Kotori smiled, stretching before looking at the menu.

"Wow, everything here is so expensive." Iruka commented. Kotori nodded, elbow on table and chin in hand.

"Good thing Hokage's paying for this." she muttered and the group nodded. Anko smirked, slapping the menu down on the table.

"I'm ready to order!"

"What, really?" Sanjirou looked at her, "I haven't even finished looking at the stuff to share."

"Well don't expect me to share with you." Anko frowned, waving a hand at him. Sanjirou twitched, glaring.

"I was meaning for myself! I'm super hungry."

"Pig."

Sanjirou glared as Anko stuck her tongue out at him and then looked back at his menu.

"I'll just have nigirizushi." Kotori put her menu down, "And some sake!"

"Sake? What?" Kotetsu looked at her. Kotori smirked.

"I got some earlier on from a barman! He thought I was over eighteen." she explained and Anko laughed.

"If you can get some, who knows what I can get!"

"Anko, you're fourteen!"

"So!" she barked at Kotori, glaring. Kotori smirked.

"I'm just saying, your body hasn't really _matured_ enough to look like you're of age."

"Oh yeah? Then how the hell do you explain _you_ getting sake?"

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Hi, can I take your order?" a man laughed nervously as he interrupted, and Kotori immediately smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you can!" she grinned, "Little Anko here will have…"

"Come here, man!" Anko barked, and the man walked over and leaned over her shoulder to look at the menu as she gave him a very complex and very full order.

"Man, how can you eat that much." Guy asked, staring, "ALRIGHT! That's it! Kakashi, here's a contest I'm bound to win! We'll see who can eat the most!"

"I'm really not that hungry." he excused, looking at Guy. Guy twitched.

"What do you mean? You've been spending all day skiing! Surely you have to be the slightest bit hungry!"

"Not really." he shrugged, then stood up, "Actually, I think I'm gonna go a walk."

"You cheater! That means I won! Haha!" Guy yelled, pointing as Kakashi left the table. Anko huffed, looking down as the man took everyone else's orders.

"Grumpy guts."

"I thought you said he was funny?" Kotori teased and Anko went red, glaring up at her. Kotori laughed and the man left, and Jiraiya came wobbling to the table, plopping down on his seat. He had a red mark on his cheek, suspiciously shaped like a hand.

"What happened to you?" Sanjirou laughed.

"The women here aren't so friendly." Jiraiya groaned. The group laughed and when their food came, Kotori was over the moon. Everyone was so happy and chatty, and it didn't even occur to her that Kakashi was gone. He left for a reason, right? He was probably happy being by himself. He seemed like a solitary person that enjoyed being around people every now and then, but preferred to keep with his thoughts. A mysterious man. Kotori giggled, drinking her sake happily and letting out a small hiccup.

As the day went on, the sky slowly darkening, the group gathered around the fire. Kotori sat on the edge near the fire, crossing her legs and Kotetsu sat himself down next to her. Next to him Guy jumped onto the couch excitedly, and on the sofa facing the fire Anko, Sanjirou and Iruka plopped down. Anko slid down, feet raking along the floor.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" she groaned, a hand on her stomach. Kotori laughed, "I think I'm gonna head up to bed."

"Really? So soon?"

"Eh, trust me, I'll probably toss and turn then come back down to join you guys." she stood up lazily, heading out the door. She passed Kakashi, waving at him as she walked up the stairs, and he smiled a little at her. Heading to her door, she whipped out her card and walked in, gasping at the scene: her and Kotori's clothes were strewn about everywhere, dressers were toppled and the balcony glass door was smashed open.

"What the-" she yelled, but her mouth was covered by a white gloved hand and she struggled, grabbing and clawing at whoever was attacking her. It was no use though, and they ran at the balcony to take her away, but he was yanked back and away from Anko, who fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. She looked round, seeing Kakashi knock the man out with a punch.

"What the hell was that?" Anko cried out, "Why was he trying to capture me?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like there are more of them outside." he said, grabbing Anko by the wrist and pulling her back just in time to dodge a knife. Someone flipped down onto the balcony, their dark hair blowing in the wind.

"You'll regret ever running away, princess!" the woman snarled and Anko's eyes widened.

"Princess?" she demanded. The woman took out another throwing knife and tossed it at them, and Anko and Kakashi raced down the hall for the stairs. They could hear multiple footsteps racing after them, and as they ran down the stairs they bumped into someone. She let out a loud 'oomph' and fell back.

"Sorry, get out of the way!" Anko cried out and the woman quickly jumped back, her crimson hair momentarily escaping from her hat. She quickly covered it, watching as Anko and Kakashi ran from the white-clad people. They ran out into the main hall and skidded round, heading outside. Looking behind them, Anko breathing heavily, they saw no one.

"They must've stopped… Because of the crowd." Anko muttered and Kakashi nodded. The pair quickly went inside and walked towards the fireplace.

"Guys, we have a problem." Anko stated, and they looked round, Kotori immediately frowning.

So much for a holiday.


	34. Chapter 34

"So they raided our room?" Kotori demanded, "What the hell? And then they called you 'princess'? Tch. Some princess."

"Shut up, Kotori!" Anko huffed, crossing her arms. Jiraiya sighed, sinking in his seat.

"Maybe they won't come back!"

"For a Sannin, you sure aren't interested in fighting." Sanjirou crossed his arms before smirking a little, "We need to catch these guys off guard and then capture them, see what they want."

"… Did they take anything?" Kotori changed the subject, looking at Anko. The young girl thought for a moment, her eyes rolling upwards before nodding.

"I noticed the cape was gone!"

"The cape…" Kotori muttered under her breath. That was weird. Maybe it fell off the balcony. But then, was it just coincidence that those men tried to capture Anko on the same day Kotori was sent that odd cape from that woman? There was such a thing as coincidences, sure, and this was a pretty damn creepy one. Kotori looked round at the bar, thinking as the others talked. She wanted this to be a period of relaxing, not chasing around people that would probably come to them first anyway. She looked back at the group, speaking over them all, "I don't care what happens! This is _our_ holiday, and I'm not wasting my time going after some dumb people!"

"But, Kotori, they tried to kdnap me!"

"They probably know they have the wrong person by now." Kotori huffed, and Sanjirou hesitated before nodding.

"They're probably watching you, so it's a possibility."

"Watching me _right now_?" Anko exclaimed, turning on her spot on the sofa to face round at the room, peeking over the back of the couch. Kotori smirked, leaning back.

"We might as well relax!"

"But we can't be too careful." Kakashi said, crossing his arms, "I don't mean to ruin your holiday, but this is pretty serious."

Kotori glared at him childishly before sighing.

"Alright, we'll make a trap or something." she waved a hand in the air, "But only once! And if it doesn't work out-"

"If it doesn't work out, I could die! It better work!" Anko yelled angrily at Kotori, and the older girl laughed a little, rubbing the back of her head.

"Right, right. Well, anyway…" she hummed, "Only one, you got me?"

"Relax Kotori, this is just our first day here." Sanjirou smiled, looking at her, "We'll spend tomorrow trying to trick those guys, and then the rest of the week we can ski!"

"But that's only five days!" Kotori whined. The group chuckled a little before getting up.

"It's not that dark yet." Sanjirou commented, "Anyone wanna go ski some more?"

"I will!" Kotetsu nodded, walking towards Sanjirou, "I'm getting the hang of it!"

"I'll watch you guys from the balcony." Kotori smiled, "And take pictures, if you want!"

"That'd be awesome!" Sanjirou nodded and he walked out with Kotetsu, getting ready to wrap up and face the dangerous world of skiing. Kotori smiled and Guy ran after them. Before she left however, she looked round at Iruka and Jiraiya still sitting at the fire.

"You guys coming?" she asked. Iruka sniffed, rubbing his red nose before shaking his head. Her motherly instincts seemed to take over as soon as Iruka let out his first sniffle, and she hurried over, kneeling in front of him.

"You want hot chocolate? Do you need a blanket?" she cooed, and Iruka went red.

"I don't need anything!" he argued, but then his face contorted and he let out a small sneeze, attempting to cover his mouth before it was too late. But he was slow, and he sneezed right on Kotori. She heard Jiraiya laughing in the background, and her face fell.

"I'm gonna let you away with that." Kotori muttered, wiping her face with her sleeve, "Let me get you a blanket."

Getting up, she walked past the sofa and headed to the reception, and the man happily gave her two and a packet of handkerchiefs. She came back and let Iruka get into a comfortable position - which took only seconds as he just crossed his legs - and Kotori bundled him up in the two blankets. He sniffed again and she smiled. He was so cute! Like a puppy! She quickly ordered hot chocolate and returned, giving him the hot chocolate.

"You be good now!" Kotori grinned, pinching his cheeks. Iruka let out a small wail, leaning back, but he didn't want to disrupt is blankets.

"Stop that, I'm not a baby!" he protested, looking up at Kotori. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the poor boy: Nose and cheeks bright red, bundled in blankets, trying to hold his hot chocolate without spilling it or losing warmth. She smiled and ruffled his hair, leaning over and kissing him on the forehead quickly before walking towards the room's balcony.

"If you say so!" she grinned, hearing him sneeze again and walked onto the balcony, seeing Anko ready with the camera.

"Here!" she grinned, throwing it to her, "Luckily it didn't break during the raid."

"Jeez, it might break when you're handling it." Kotori scolded as she barely caught it, then walked over to the wooden railings. She smirked, leaning on them to see Guy, Kotetsu and Sanjirou just reaching the top.

"For ninja, they're pretty slow." Anko laughed and Kotori smiled, getting ready. As Guy sped down first, Kotori found it difficult to get pictures of him, as he was just a green blur. She huffed, then managed to get a few good ones of Kotetsu and Sanjirou… That was before something went horribly wrong.

From Kotori's view, it looked like Kotetsu had tripped and fallen have way down the mountain, rolling the rest of the way. Kotori and Anko laughed at first, but then they noticed that Kotetsu wasn't moving much once he got to the bottom, and when he slowly sat up Kotori could tell something was up. She and Anko quickly jumped down to their level and ran over.

"Kotetsu, what happened?"

"I… Broke my leg." he groaned, shifting some snow away to reveal a bone sticking out from his left leg, the trousers ripped. Kotori gasped and quickly looked away, not liking the sight of bones poking out of the body. Anko ran into the building to get help, and Kotetsu grunted.

"I don't think we can fix it here." Sanjirou sighed, "I'll help you inside, come on."

"I don't think we should move him." Kotori frowned, looking at Sanjirou, "It could be dangerous."

"But he'll be frozen." Sanjirou argued. Kotetsu frowned, looking up at Kotori, but she refused to look at him, in fear of seeing the bone. Eventually men clad in white uniforms arrived and took Kotetsu to the nearest hospital, and Kotori sighed, leaning on the balcony. She remembered his last words.

'sorry I can't enjoy the holiday with you, Kotori. I'll make it up to you back in Konoha!'

Not with a freaking cast, you won't.

She sighed and made her way back inside, Guy and Sanjirou deciding enough was enough for one day and joined her. Iruka was still huddled in his blanket, Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen, and Kotori sat next to Iruka, smiling.

"You feeling any better?"

"Sorda." he answered. He seemed worse. Kotori sighed and put a hand through his hair before putting a strand behind his ear.

"Just get lots of rest." she whispered, smiling. She needed _someone_ to comfort seeing as she failed at even looking at Kotetsu. Kotori felt bad, but she despised looking at bones poking out of the skin, especially if it was someone close to her. She hated breaking bones herself, the sound disgusted her, but she would only absolutely freak out if she made it come out of the body. Bones are meant to stay _in_, not come out. Eugh.

"Who's ready for bed?" Sanjirou yawned. Anko groaned.

"That means we have to clean up our room!"

"Well you gotta do it some time." Sanjirou huffed, then looked at Iruka, "Want me to carry you?"

"I can do id myself!" Iruka replied, putting the empty cup of hot chocolate down on the floor carefully. He then got him cautiously, making sure to keep the blankets around him and took a step. He made that okay. He took a few more, and snorted.

"See?" he huffed, heading for the door. Guy grinned and nodded, running after him before skidding to a halt, his foot catching on the train left by Iruka's blanket and he spun round on his heel, "Oh, by the way-"

"GUY!" most of them yelled at once as Iruka fell flat on his face ahead of them, and Guy turned.

"Uh, oops…"

"Guy, you moron!" Kotori walked over, quickly helping Iruka to his feet, "He could have broken his nose!"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Guy put his hands up innocently, "I'm sorry, Iruka!"

"Id fine…" Iruka sighed, heading down the hall and for the stairs. He tripped once more trying to go up and his shoulders slumped. Kotori frowned, walking after him and walked with him up the stairs.

"I'm fourdeen, Kodori, I can do dis!" Iruka argued before pulling out a hankie and blowing into it. Kotori smirked before opening the door for him and he walked in and collapsed into his bed, face first into the pillow.

"Aw Iruka come on, that can't be comfy!" Kotori put her hands on her hips, and Iruka grumbled something she couldn't quite understand. Grunting, Kotori rolled him over so he was on his back and fixed the blankets around him so it was like he was in a little cocoon, with hankies at the ready on the bedside table. Iruka sniffed, curling up and Kotori sat on the beside with him, crossing her legs.

"Kotori…" he whispered, peeking at her from his small nest. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hm?"

"I dunno if I can get to sleep…" he murmured, looking down as he hugged his pillow, "I feel homesick…"

"Oh! Well, I can help." she smiled, not really sure how. Iruka slowly looked up at her.

"Really?" he asked, "Can… Can you sing me a lullaby?"

It seemed his cheeks were red not only from the cold, but from blushing. It must be embarrassing for a fourteen year old to ask for a lullaby, but in Kotori's eyes, Iruka was just as good as any other nine year old. He was just too cute, and had that sort of face.

"Sure!" she smiled, despite not being the best singer, if she did it in an odd talk-singing way, then she might get away with it.

"… My mom used to sing one called… Little Blue Pigeon…"

Kotori thought for a moment, before grinning. Luckily, she knew that! Her mother would always change lullabies when Kotori was feeling a little grumpy when she was younger, or whenever she was ill.

"Okay." she nodded and Iruka's eyes seem to momentarily light up. He curled up even more, as if expecting himself to fall asleep immediately.

"Sleep, little pigeon, and fold your wings.." she began, watching happily as Iruka gazed at her, "Little blue pigeon with velvet eyes; Sleep to the singing of the mother-bird swinging… Swinging the nest where her little one lies."

She had closed her eyes at this point.

"Away out yonder I see a star -  
Silvery star with a tinkling song;  
To the soft dew falling I hear it calling  
Calling and tinkling the night along."

She opened her eyes, feeling a little sleepy herself, and blinked in surprise to see Iruka's own eyes closed, his body rising and falling. He was asleep. She smiled and slid off his bed, turning the lamp out on the bedside table and looked over at the door, jumping when she saw Kakashi. He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the door as if he was there for a quite a while, and her cheeks went red before she looked away.

"How do you know that one?" Kakashi asked softly as he walked over to his own bed. Kotori smiled a little.

"Mom used to sing it to me and Kotaro." she answered quietly, walking over to the balcony, not wanting to use the loud front door.

"Hm." he looked outside at the cloudy sky, snow gently falling, "If you get into trouble…"

"I can handle myself! I've learned since my time at Heiwashu!" she grinned, opening the balcony door as quietly as possible. Kakashi seemed to smile under his mask and nodded, closing it once she left and she hopped over to her balcony room. Once she entered, she heard the shower running. Most of the room was neat, and Kotori smirked to herself. Alright, she didn't have to do anything! She removed her layers of clothing and slipped into pyjamas before sliding into bed. She glanced at the balcony and hesitated. The glass was cracked. Biting her lip, Kotori made sure the door was locked, and closed the blinds over them before getting back into bed, Anko joining her in the room. She was a bit more scantily glad than Kotori would have liked for a fourteen year old: small pair of underwear and a tee-shirt that reached half way down her belly. Still, Kotori said good night to her friend and lay down in the bed, watching the ceiling as Anko turned her light out.

She got hardly any sleep that night.

As the group met downstairs in the restaurant-area of the ski resort, Kotori shuffled through the hall, yawning.

"Let's go, Kotori!" Anko yelled, jumping past the older girl and Kotori straightened up, her face going red.

"ANKO, you can't wear that out here!" she yelled, running after the scantily clad child. Guy went red when he saw Anko running for the table, and Kotori saw he was already dressed. She sighed heavily, putting a hand through her messy hair before sitting down, still in pyjamas herself. Iruka was huddled on a seat next to her, sipping some hot lemon and honey mixed together. Jiraiya made his way over and quickly went red himself at the sight of Anko reaching over the table for some toast, and Kotori rested her head in her hands. Kakashi continued to read his book, his plate covered in crumbs, suggesting he head already eaten.

"ANKO, sit down!"

"Make me!"

"I'd rather not touch you!"

Anko giggled and stuck her tongue out at Kotori before sitting back on her knees on the chair, buttering her toast. Sanjirou eventually turned up and Kakashi glanced at everyone.

"Are we going to try and catch them today?"

"Might as well." Kotori shrugged, "We got nothing else to do. We said we would last night, anyway."

Anko yawned, biting into her toast, "Eh, I guess I'll do it."

Kotori glared at her at the corner of her eye.

"Not until you get changed."

"Why wouldn't they want some of this?"

"SIT DOWN!"

"MY EYES!"

"Anko, your foot's on my food!"

"ANKO! People are watching!"

"HAHAHA!"

"A-Anko, you knocked over my dea…"


	35. Chapter 35

Anko sighed, stretching her hands behind her had, the skewer hanging from her mouth. She chewed on one of the small dango on the stick, leaning back on her chair in her hotel room. She sighed, putting her feet up on the desk and looked over at Kakashi sitting on the bed. To keep Anko safe, in case the group attacked again and they were too slow, he stayed with her. Even if that meant the mysterious attackers wouldn't come and take Anko away, the group felt it was best. Anko didn't mind either, although she was expecting a bit more conversation from the silver haired man, who was currently just reading his book.

_Tch. We're just four years apart. Why wouldn't he try and talk to me!_

Anko smirked, biting off the dango before dropping the skewer onto the plate. Kakashi turned the page of his book and she looked at the mirror on the wall in front of her, watching him.

"What's the book about?" she asked, and Kakashi glanced up, then looked back down to read.

"Just stuff." he drawled and Anko let her head fall back, looking at him the best she could without hurting her neck.

"_What_ stuff?" she pouted, and Kakashi looked up at her again.

"Stuff not meant for you."

"That's not fair, I can handle it!" she argued, scrambling off her seat and over to the bed. Luckily for Kakashi Anko agreed to get dressed, and he shifted his hand so the book was against his chest as she jumped onto the bed, crossing her legs.

"Tell me about it!"

"… No." he decided, looking back at his book. Anko snorted, looking at him. He ignored her for the most part, and she leaned in a little as she glared.

"Why won't you pay attention to me?"

"Because I'm reading." he replied, "Why don't you order more dango?"

"I'm not hungry for _dango_." she said back almost suggestively, and he let his eye rest on her suspiciously for a moment before looking back at the page he was on. She frowned immediately, sticking out her lower lip in annoyance and fixed her shirt to distract herself, but she couldn't help but be bored. If she was going to be locked up in a room all day, she might as well have fun! She smirked at Kakashi, then glanced outside. It was snowing again, not like it really made a difference. She looked down at her feet, which were protected by fluffy socks, then back at Kakashi. He was still reading, leaning casually on the headboard of her bed.

"Kakashiiiii!" she whined, "I'm so _bored_!"

"Well you can't go outside for now, seeing as they could still be out there." he explained, flipping the page, "So just sit here for a bit more, and we'll go down for dinner."

Anko huffed, falling onto her back on the bed and she looked up at the ceiling.

"You are so boring!"

Outside, up on the high mountain tops, Kotori, Sanjirou and Guy looked down at the bottom.

"Alright!" Guy exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

Sanjirou smirked, looking down, but heard rustling. He was used to hearing birds and squirrels jump about in the trees by now, but it sounded more like heavy footsteps than any animal. He looked round, making a face when he saw a figure falling as they raced into the safety of the trees. He watched carefully, hearing snow fall from branches as the figure moved further, and he nudged Kotori.

"What?" she looked round, following his stare.

"You hear that?"

"…" she listened, looking up at the sky as she tried to hear what he was, but shrugged, "Nope."

"Trust me. There's someone in there." Sanjirou unclipped his skis and made his way towards it, putting his goggles on his forehead, "Come on!"

"Hey Guy, Sanjirou and I are gonna go for a walk." Kotori said quickly, unclipping her own skis and looking at the black haired boy, "That okay?"

"Of course! Do what you wish!" Guy saluted, grinning as he skied off down the mountain without a care in the world. Kotori smiled and nodded, quickly running after Sanjirou, although he hadn't wandered off too far.

"Look! I was right." Sanjirou pointed to scattered footsteps on the snowy ground, and Kotori stayed close to Sanjirou, idly playing with her friendship bracelet to make herself feel better. Despite being nervous, she was also angry. She had to _investigate_ something while she was on holiday? This was freaking outrageous!

The pair looked round, hearing something and spotted a figure moving on the right, hunched over and whining in pain. They wore a familiar coat, and their crimson hair hang over their shoulder.

"I know her!" Kotori exclaimed, running towards the woman. Sanjirou followed, calling her name and looking around nervously, checking the trees above for any traps. Kotori winced when she saw blood coating the ground around the stranger, and she snapped her head round, magenta eyes locking with her own green ones.

"What do you want? Are you the ones that set this trap?" she demanded angrily, clinging to her leg. Kotori looked at the woman's ankle, seeing a trap biting down on the skin and winced, "Is it because I sent you that hood? I'm sorry! Okay? Sorry!"

"… Why did you send me that hood?" Kotori asked, ignoring Sanjirou's 'oh jeez' in the background when he saw the woman's leg.

"…" she looked down, frowning, but finally decided to speak, "I… It had a tracker on it. I didn't know how to get it off, so I just… Sent it to you…"

"_Why_?" Kotori demanded, glaring at her. The woman flinched and glared at Kotori.

"Because I was angry at you! I was just angry, so I decided to send it to you!"

"Tracker?" Sanjirou changed the subject swiftly, kneeling beside the woman's ankle, inspecting the trap, "And this wasn't meant for humans. Looks like an animal trap."

"Well, it shouldn't be here!" the woman huffed, looking away angrily once more. Sanjirou raised his eyebrow, before trying to pry it off her.

"It looks like it's for wolves or something." he went on to explain, "I heard there are a few in this forest."

"What are you doing so far in here anyway?" Kotori crossed her arms.

"I was running." she answered, looking at Sanjirou, "They knew whoever they attacked in the hotel room wasn't me after a while, so… They found me again. I think I lost them when I ran in here."

"They're probably not ninja, then." Kotori scoffed. The woman raised an eyebrow, looking at her for an explanation and Kotori smirked, "Ninja usually make sure they finish the job. I know _I_ do."

"You're… A ninja?" the woman asked, staring blankly, before exclaiming, "NO WAY! You're just a kid!"

"Do you live under a rock or something?" Kotori snapped, "We're sent into academies at, like, six to start learning and training the ways of the Shinobi."

"Well… I never really learned about that stuff." the woman sulked, "I just stayed in my home. I was learning about royalty and stuff too much to care about the people that 'protected' me."

Kotori narrowed her eyes, "What are you, a princess?"

"Yes."

Sanjirou and Kotori deadpanned, staring straight at her. This woman didn't seem to be joking.

"… What's your name?" Sanjirou inquired, and the woman's cheeks turned a light pink as she looked at him.

"Himeko Miyamoto." she answered, smiling a little. Sanjirou nodded.

"Himeko-san, this will hurt." he said politely, and Himeko looked at him strangely before yelping in pain as Sanjirou opened the trap. She winced and looked at her bloody leg.

"Sanjirou… You might have to carry my back." she said pathetically, looking up at him as he stood. He hesitated but nodded, picking her up bridal-style and smiled a little at her, despite his clothes getting bloody.

"Sanji-kun, take Himeko back." Kotori demanded, looking round. She could see four-legged figures approaching, and she grabbed the trap's chain, easily hauling it up, "They sensed the blood."

"Right." Sanjirou nodded and ran off, Himeko staring at Kotori as she swung the chain round. Kotori glanced at her before smirking cockily then looked back at the wolves. One snarled and approached cautiously. It was huge. She listened to Sanjirou's steps disappear and the wolves began to surround her, and as one snarled and ran after the drips of blood she spun and slammed the trap down onto its head, forcing it to the ground with a whimper. She spun on her heel, glaring at the wolves. They were now concentrating on her, as she was a new threat. The larger one, presumably the alpha, barked loudly at Kotori and they attacked at once, snapping and biting at her. She spun round, kicking one in the snout before wrapping the chain around another's neck, slamming it into the wolf beside him. There were probably half a dozen or so, and Kotori jumped back as another leaped, but she was too slow and bit down into her arm, jerking its head from side to side as soon as it bit on skin. The pain was harsher than a kunai, and she yelled before kicking at it. Blood spurted into the air and she hissed, holding her arm. As they dived at Kotori again, she panicked and jumped back, bashing into a tree. She grit her teeth and clung to her bleeding arm more, but suddenly something blurred in front of her, slamming its foot into the wolf's snout.

"DYNAMIC EEEEEENTRY!" Guy's voice rung in her ears, and she sighed in relief as he kicked another away. The wolves whimpered, lowering their heads in defeat before fleeing, snow flying in the air.

"Thank god, Guy." Kotori grinned, "I… Was a little worried."

"Your arm!" Guy exclaimed as he looked at her, "You'll probably need stitches!"

"It's fine. I'm used to being bitten." she muttered bitterly under her breath and Guy walked with her back out into the open. They made their way down the hill, Kotori falling every now and then, and they headed up to her room.

"They're tough." someone commented from the shadows as they left, their face hidden by a grey cloak, "That one took most of the wolves."

Said wolves gathered around a figure on the ground, whimpering before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"We'll attack now."

Walking into her hotel room, Kotori found the princess on her bed, bleeding over her sheets, and Sanjirou holding her hand as someone stitched her wound.

"Hey, Kotori." Kakashi said, looking at her in the hall. She looked round and walked over quickly, not feeling like being in the same room as Himeko and walked into his room. Iruka was sitting on his bed with Kakashi's covers now around him as well, holding a cup of green tea. He sniffed, waving in greeting and Kakashi sat her down on the desk.

"The nurse is busy with the princess, so I'll help you out before you bleed to death." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, sitting on the seat and took out sutures and a needle from an emergency medkit found in the hotel room under his bed, and she winced as she took off her top to allow him to get to the disgusting wound. Luckily she was wearing layers though, so she didn't need to expose herself to her friends. Iruka stared, watching as Kakashi cleaned the wound first.

"Whad happened?" he asked quietly, his voice croaking and Kotori looked up at him, some hair falling over her shoulder.

"Wolves." she replied, making a face, "I had to save that princess. How is she?"

"She's fine." Kakashi answered, putting the suture through the needle hole after a try or two, "A little whiny, I guess, but you can't blame her after getting caught in an animal trap."

"She seems rather interested in Sanjirou." Guy crossed his arms, smirking as he leaned on the wall, "It's a shame he's taken!"

"That won't stop her." Kotori commented, smirking a little herself, "I doubt the princess even knows the word 'restraint'."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and began to put the stitches in, making Kotori wince and look out the window.

Once he was done the group went through to Himeko, Anko and Sanjirou. She seemed to be glued to Sanjirou, and blood still stained the covers.

"Oh, it's you." Himeko glared at Kotori as she walked in, clinging tighter to Sanjirou, "When did you get back?"

"A while ago." Kotori walked over to the edge of the bed, hands on her hips, "You're _welcome_."

"… What?" Himeko scoffed and Kotori twitched, clenching her fists.

"I saved your ass and got bitten because of you!" she yelled, pointing to her arm. Himeko rolled her eyes.

"If you were a real ninja you wouldn't have gotten hurt." she stated, "There couldn't have been that many."

"They're were six! And they all had teeth!"

"Tch."

Kotori glared childishly at Himeko as she cooed at Sanjirou, before turning and storming out, pushing past Guy who tried to talk to her. She walked back into Kakashi and Iruka's room, slamming the door shut and Iruka jumped, looking up with half closed eyes.

"Oh, sorry… Did I wake you?" she asked, walking over. Iruka shook his head, sniffing a little and shifted so Kotori could sit on the bed.

"I haven'd been able do ged do sleep much anyway…" he mumbled, and Kotori smiled a little sadly as he added, "Kakashi even gave me some of his blankeds. I feel bad."

"He can get some more." she put an arm around him, bringing him close and she leaned her head on his. He stiffened a little before relaxing, leaning against her.

"I'm sorry." he sniffled and she looked at him.

"Why?"

"I… jusd am." he frowned childishly and looked at her. She let out a small laugh and shook her head, making him smile a little before snuggling against his pillow.

"Want me to bring up some food?" she asked, "I think it's almost dinner time."

"Yed." he nodded, "Bud jus' soup…"

Kotori nodded, smiling as she eventually moved off his bed, allowing him to snuggle up by himself. He sniffed again and she waved good bye before walking out, jumping when she came face to face with Jiraiya.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, looking down at her. She sighed.

"We've got a princess on our hands." she explained, and his eyes widened. He was gone almost immediately, zooming into Kotori's room and she glared before walking after him, peeking inside.

"Kakashi-kun!" Himeko giggled, and he looked up, "Why do you wear a mask?"

"I just do." he shrugged, looking back at his book, "Do you want to come down with us for dinner, after you get changed?"

"Into what?" she blinked. Kakashi shrugged and looked round.

"I suppose Kotori's clothes will fit. You won't mind, would you, Kotori?" he looked at her and she jumped, frowned and forced herself to shake her head. Himeko tutted before sighing.

"I _guess_ I'll have to." she looked at her bloody pants, "It'll have to do."

Kotori felt a vein popping in her forehead as Himeko stood up with the help of Sanjirou, and she looked at him.

"I might need some help changing…" she said pathetically, poking out her lower lip and Jiraiya stepped forward, grinning like a maniac.

"I can help you!"

"AH! No thanks!" she yelled, almost disgusted at the thought and Jiraiya's face fell. He seemed to float out of the hotel room almost, saddened by the rejection. Kotori rolled her eyes and watched Himeko as she limped into the bathroom.

"Sanji-kun, help me?" she pleaded. Sanjirou's cheeks went red, but before he could say anything Anko put a hand on her hip and stepped forward.

"I'll help! Only right for a girl to help a girl, right?" she smirked and Kotori laughed a little under her breath as Himeko's face fell, but the princess nodded and headed into the bathroom with Anko. Kotori walked down the hall, Guy, Sanjirou and Kakashi walking with her.

"Poor Anko." Sanjirou let out a breath, "That girl is a handful!"

"She's a big flirt." Guy commented, "But that's good! It shows no matter how old she is, she can show her youth through different means!"

"'Old'?" Kotori raised an eyebrow.

"Well she's older than us." Guy shrugged, "She looks it!"

"In her twenties, at least." Kakashi nodded in agreement, "She _does_ seem a little forward."

"Hehe." Kotori shrugged, hands behind her head, "Thank god I'm a girl!"

"Doesn't mean she won't come on to you." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Kotori twitched at the thought. He was right.

"Yeah, well, she seems to hate me anyway!" Kotori huffed. Sanjirou chuckled.

"Probably because you acted 'nasty' to her." he shrugged as they walked down the stairs, "And you hang out with all us handsome guys!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Kotori stuck her tongue out. They walked into the dining area and Kotori ordered soup, making sure she could take it upstairs before quickly leaving the group to their food and walking up the steps. She glanced about nervously, not liking being alone, and walked into Iruka's room. It was dark.

"Iruka?" she asked, flipping the switch to turn the lights on. Walking over to the beds, she removed the covers slowly and cried out when she saw no one, managing not to spill too much soup as she put it down in her panic. She spun round, running to the balcony and shoved the door open and hung over the railings, almost falling as she tried to look at any evidence of kidnapping. Oh god, oh god! Where the hell was he? What was he doing? Did they kidnap him? Was it the same men that tried to kidnap Himeko? Damn it, just take the princess, Kotori could care less! She gripped the railings and opened her mouth to yell his name, but she heard someone speak from behind her.

"Kodori? Whad you doing?"

She spun round, staring at Iruka, who must have stepped out from the bathroom. She sighed heavily, running over and cuddling him, smiling.

"I thought you were kidnapped!" she explained, before guiding him to his bed with her hands on his shoulders, as if he were going to walk off somewhere else and set him down. He curled up the blankets around him and took the soup, sipping on it quietly and happily.

"Thanks." he smiled, looking at her. Kotori smiled and nodded, ignoring the loud rumble coming from her own stomach.

"I'm gonna go eat." she said, and he nodded, blushing once more as she kissed him on the forehead before quickly retreating and stepping out. She closed the door and, just like before with Jiraiya, she nearly walked into someone waiting outside. She looked up, paling slightly at the sight. The grey hooded figure smirked down at her, his hood receding slightly to reveal a bald head. His bright green eyes looked down on her.

"Hello there." he growled, "I think you need to have a little talk… with my fist."


	36. Chapter 36

Kotori's eyes widened, and the large man wasted no time in raising his fist and attacking. He slammed his fist, aiming at her face, but Kotori ducked and dodged to his left, letting him punch through the door instead. She skidded to a halt, spinning her leg round to kick him, but he blocked with his free arm and she jumped back as he spun his other fist round, splinters flying in the air. Luckily Iruka stayed quiet and Kotori grit her teeth, glaring at the man. He smirked and kicked up a piece of wood that fell by his foot, slamming it with the end of his hands and it split into thousands of smaller pieces. Kotori narrowed her eyes, getting into a stance, and she blinked when he revealed an average sized fan and flapped it once, sending a strong gust of wind plus the sharp shards her way. She grit her teeth, flipping to dodge and ducked, but she was too slow to dodge all of them. They stabbed her in the limbs and stomach. The force was surprisingly unbelievable, and she stumbled back. Blood dribbled from the stab wounds, but she continued to glare and he closed the fan, flipping it in his hand before running at her. She watched, carefully waiting before smashing her arm into the fan before he could smack her, and she winced when she heard a crack; it was metal! He punched her with his other hand, and she flew back, rolling on the ground before flipping onto her feet.

"Who are you?" Kotori demanded angrily, and the man snickered.

"I'm here to collect the princess. We know you have her." he answered, now calmly walking towards her. Her eyes widened. Himeko! Kotori could… No. That's not what a ninja did. This woman needed protecting, no matter what she was like.

"No! You can't have her!" Kotori yelled, running at the man. He glared, a foot going behind the other and she flipped, aiming to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her ankle. She smirked and aimed to kick with her other foot, and he blocked with his now opened fan. She blinked in surprise at how strong it was, but knew there was no time to be distracted. She moved to punch him, but he spun round and chucked her along the hall way. She skidded along the floor, the carpet's ripping slightly under her feet and she spun to face him, yelling as he appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck, lifting her into the air.

"Look kid, I don't _need_ to kill you. Just tell me where Himeko is and I'll leave you and the rest of your friends alone."

Kotori hissed at him, grabbing at his hand.

"NO!"

His face fell and he nodded, sighing a little, "I really hate killing people. Especially fellow Shinobi. But if you won't help me, I'll destroy you and move on to your friends. Like the boy in that room."

Kotori twitched, tensing. He smirked knowingly.

"So there _is_ someone in there…" he muttered, glancing round. Kotori took her chance and punched him in the jaw and he yelled, letting go of her and falling back. He caught his footing, but Kotori moved quickly and ran, thrusting her fist upwards. He flew into the ceiling, smacking off of it before bouncing to the ground, and he rolled to his feet.

"Heh. Fast." he muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth, "So what are you? Chunin?"

"Yeah." Kotori muttered, glaring. She looked him up and down. He was hiding his outfit with that cape, although his whole face was now revealed: he was definitely bald, with scars along his head. He had a strong jaw and a thick neck, to go along with his tall and probably muscular stature.

"Well." he chuckled, "Now I'm on the side to get to the boy. And your room…"

_Shit_. Kotori frowned, knowing it was true. She glared, and he stepped back threateningly, and immediately Kotori ran forward, clenching her fists. He smirked and put his fan away, making handsigns. She gasped, skidding to a halt and making hand signs herself. A blast of wind shot from the man and she ducked, rock and earth shooting up from the hall ways and walls around her just in time to block the wind jutsu. The earth cracked a little at the force, and Kotori winced before making another hand sign.

Smirking, the man stood, watching. Behind him, he could hear people whispering at the end of the hall, mere civilians staring at the scene. He turned, and they retreated behind the corner. He snorted, walking towards Iruka's room, satisfied with Kotori's move of completely blocking her off from the hall completely. He walked, reaching for the door, but something burst from the ground! It launched up, aiming for his jaw, but he stepped back just in time, glaring and narrowing his eyes. Kotori snarled, gritting her teeth as they made eye contact, and she flipped, grabbing the frames of the door and kicking him in the chest. He let out a cry and was launched into the wall, denting it. The people gasped as they watched, and Kotori took a gasp of breath.

"Jesus…"

"KOTORI!" they heard a yell and someone punched straight through her earth wall, and it collapsed. She watched Guy run forward, Sanjirou behind.

"Are you okay?" Guy demanded, and Sanjirou glared at the man in the wall.

"Guy." he snapped and the black haired man snapped his head round.

"Tch. More of you." the bald man chuckled, standing up. He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth and he looked at them, "I should have brought my comrades."

"Kotori." Guy glared, getting into a Taijutsu stance, "Get Iruka and get out of here."

"But…" she winced and he glanced at her, before grinning.

"We can take this guy!"

"…." Kotori rushed into Iruka's room, looking at the bed. Iruka peeked out, looking at her. Kotori ran over and quickly took his hand, taking him over to the balcony.

"We need to go to Anko and… Himeko." she said quietly, "You can run, right?"

Iruka nodded and she smiled before allowing him to jump over onto her room's balcony. She joined him and Anko and Himeko snapped their heads round.

"Kotori, thank god!" Anko gasped, "We heard the fighting outside. Himeko says she recognises the guy's voice!"

"His name is Sunomaru." Himeko continued, "He's a cruel man that keeps following me around. He's got two other friends…"

"Then let's get you out of here." Anko nodded and the group quickly walked out to the balcony.

"Himeko, get on my back." Anko ordered.

"Excuse me?" Himeko made a face and Anko narrowed her eyes.

"DO IT!"

Himeko jumped and followed her orders, climbing onto her back and Anko held onto her legs tightly. She then jumped, glaring as Himeko let out a loud shriek of surprise and fear. As they fell, Kotori quickly let Iruka onto her back and she jumped after Anko and Himeko. They landed on the snow, and Kotori winced, stumbling forward. Anko and Himeko looked at her.

"Where do we go?"

"Come with me." Kakashi jumped off the first level balcony and landed in front of them, "Anko, I'll take Himeko. Iruka, you have to face through it and help Kotori and Anko look out."

"Right." Anko let the princess down, and Kakashi quickly took Himeko on his back. Her cheeks went slightly pink, smiling a little. Iruka fell onto his feet and ran along with his fellow Shinobi.

"Where are we going?" Himeko asked.

"Far from here." Kakashi answered, "You're not safe."

"Surely I'm safe around you!" Himeko grinned, but Kakashi said nothing, staring ahead. Kotori made a face and looked ahead. They ran out of the resort's grounds and Iruka tripped a lot, but continued on, sniffing a little. Anko glanced round.

"Kakashi, you know it's useless like this, right? We have no weapons!" she said, looking at him. Kakashi nodded.

"But we have jutsus and Taijutsu. And if we can get their weapons, even better." Kakashi stated, "From now on, this is a mission. A-ranked, and I'll be the leader."

"Right!"

They continued to run, and Kotori clenched her fists.

"Do we have a meeting point for Guy and Sanjirou?" she asked.

"We heard there was a frozen over lake this way." Kakashi stated, "We'll meet them there."

Himeko stared at them, looking round at where they were heading. They seemed so organized. Continuing to move on, Kotori glanced round at Iruka, who looked determined to keep up with the others. His nose was red and he was sniffing as quietly as possible. Anko glanced up at the trees around them.

"Kakashi, your upper right, look out!" she yelled and Kakashi snapped his head up before leaping to the left, dodging a tagged kunai. The rest of them flipped back, dodging the explosion just in time. There was a chuckle, and it echoed through the forest and sent shivers up Kotori's spine.

"Good eye." someone commented, standing above Kakashi and Himeko. The silver haired Jounin immediately jumped back, spinning so he could look up at the cloaked man from the ground.

His hood was down, exposing pastel green hair, spiked up all over the place. He grinned down at them, revealing sharp teeth. His wild blue eyes glared straight at Kakashi, and Kotori frowned, looking round. A twig was by her head, and she grabbed it, snapping it off as the man jumped into the air and took out three kunai, throwing them at Kakashi. Kotori threw the twig, the ends hitting a kunai and it went off course, clanging with another. Anko ran forward and jumped in the air, catching the other and spun round, throwing it back at the man, but he jumped away and it hit the tree behind him. He landed on the ground crouched, smirking crazily at the group.

"Seems like a tough group. Sorta." he commented, licking his upper lip, "But give us Himeko and I won't do much damage!"

"'Us'?" Anko demanded, and she heard a snarl. Kotori looked round, seeing two wolves appear from behind her, jumping straight for Kakashi. She winced… But then recognised the bigger one. Those wolves that attacked her earlier on, they were not a natural pack. They were summonings! And it was this guy's fault that she got her! She snarled, glaring.

"Hehehe." he chuckled, "Good thing I have help, huh? Maybe I can get revenge on that black haired guy that kicked my wolf's jaw! … Where is he?"

"Not here." Anko answered cheekily, and the man smirked slowly.

"Right. You guys are good enough, then!" he pointed at Kakashi, "And you're going down first!"

The Jounin narrowed his eyes, backing up into a tree to keep Himeko safe from an attack from behind. Himeko tensed, keeping her arms around him for security. Kotori looked between them, glaring and knew they had to distract the wolves first. One snarled, looking round at Iruka. Getting rid of the weakest would be easiest, right? He barked and Iruka jumped, glaring and the wolf ran at him. It snarled and opened its mouth, snapping the jaw down on his arm. Iruka yelled, but disappeared and turned into a tag. It exploded on the wolf, and it was thrown back into a tree. Iruka jumped down beside Kotori and she smirked.

"Nice one." she commented, looking round. Kakashi glanced at her and he nodded before looking at the enemy. Kotori nodded and jumped up, using the wolf that was just getting to its feet to jump higher, kicking at the green haired guy. He blocked and grabbed her ankle, throwing her at a tree. She flipped and jumped off, the tree snapping in half and she jumped at him once more, kicking at his jaw. He flipped back, landing on a branch and made hand signs, mouth twitching.

"Ice release: stallion of the snow!" he snarled, and the snow shuddered on the ground before forming into ice stallions, thundering in their direction. Iruka and Anko gasped and dived out of the way, watching as the stallions stormed at Kotori. She snarled, leaping into the air, but the stallions combined together in a hale of snow, creating one large horse. The 'hooves' slammed into trees and snapped them, the trees slamming into the ground. Snow upturned and the stallion disappeared in the midst of the terror, and the man looked round.

"Hahaha, I must have crushed you all!" he hesitated, stroking his chin, "And maybe the princess too… Aw shit."

Away from the collapsing trees, Kakashi ran with Himeko on her back. He looked at her round his shoulder, then back ahead, skidding to a halt before he fell into the lake. He stopped, shoulders sagging slightly.

"Hm." he sighed, "I think I can let you go now."

"Are you sure?" Himeko frowned, holding onto him tightly.

"Yeah, we're sure." Kotori said behind them, walking forward. Iruka walked over, frowning, a cut on his cheek. Anko appeared as well, jumping down to join them.

"We missed him, thank god." she sighed, "That was a big jutsu."

"Mhm." Kakashi straightened up as Himeko finally got off, and she winced, shuddering a little.

"It's so cold. I hate this country." she mumbled. Anko smirked a little, looking at the lake.

"Guy and Sanjirou aren't here yet…" Iruka frowned. Kotori noticed he was able to pronounce his 't's.

"They will be." Kakashi said, "But right now we need to keep a look out."

"Right." Kotori glanced round, but could hear nothing. She couldn't see anything yet.

"I hear something." Iruka said finally, pointing. The group got ready, glaring. Himeko stood close to Kakashi, and he stepped in front of her for a moment. They waited, tensed. Kotori watched, narrowing her eyes.

Suddenly, two figures jumped out! But Kotori relaxed when she saw one was a green blur and smiled, watching. She smirked as Guy skidded to a halt, seeing himself pass Kakashi and Himeko. He skidded along the iced over lake, looking round. Sanjirou stopped beside Anko, hand on his hip. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Are you okay?" Kotori asked him and he nodded. He looked over at Guy, who grinned.

"We beat that guy to a pulp!"

"If you think letting him get away with his friend is 'beating him to a pulp', then alright." Sanjirou sighed sadly, "Some guy with green hair turned up. He said Himeko got away… So we took the chance to run off after you guys. The more help, the better."

"Right. And there's still a third one, so we don't know what's going to happen." Kakashi added, putting his hands in his pockets, "I forgot to mention, we're treating this like a mission."

"RIGHT! Good idea, but it needs a leader!" Guy exclaimed, "So I think the best idea is to put the most handsome and most talented man in charge. AKA, _me_!"

"Think again, Kakashi-kun already said he'd be the leader." Himeko commented harshly, and Guy twitched before pointing at his friend.

"You cheater, we should talk about this while everyone is here!"

_Everyone_… Kotori thought, and gasped, looking up at them. Kotetsu. Did they know about him being in hospital? He would be helpless. Deciding not to worry about that, or at least try not to, Kotori looked at them.

"What's the plan?" she asked, and Kakashi glanced at Himeko.

"Either way, at least two of us stay with Himeko at all times." he started, "We should make our way to the harbour so we can escape."

"We won't fight them?" Guy demanded from his spot on the ice. Kakashi looked round.

"We will if we have to, but fighting won't help Himeko be safe." Kakashi looked him up and down, "Oh and, Guy… That ice you're standing on isn't that safe either."

"What?" Guy demanded, but before anyone could say anything else, the ice cracked beneath him and he fell in, screaming and flailing his arms. Kotori laughed a little, rubbing the back of her head as Guy poked his head up through the hole, glaring at Kakashi.

"Tch." he jumped out, landing next to them. Iruka sniffed.

"We need to get out of here." he said, glancing round, then looked at the team.

"Right." Kakashi nodded, "Himeko, do you know any safe areas around here?"

"I don't know this land." Himeko shook her head, "I only know my home."

"… Not even where it is?" Kakashi asked, staring blankly. Himeko shrugged, and he sighed, "Alright. If we create a distraction, some of us can escape with Himeko. It's too dangerous staying around here. Anko, transform into Himeko, and Kotori and Sanjirou will go with you. Guy, Iruka, you come with the real Himeko and I."

Anko nodded and quickly used her transformation jutsu, smirking and waving a little at the real Himeko. Sanjirou and Kotori quickly hopped off with Himeko, over the rocks above the lake and Kakashi, Guy and Iruka walked off in a different direction with Himeko.

"Heh! Sanji-kuuun, Sanji-kuuun!" Anko mocked, clinging to Sanjirou's arm comically. He snickered, rubbing the back of his head and Kotori laughed, looking at them.

"Where are we going anyway? Anko asked, looking at Kotori.

"I dunno." she frowned, looking ahead, "Just… Somewhere safe. I dunno where that is, either."

"Tch. Some escape plan." Anko snorted. Kotori smirked, shrugging a little, "Let's just hope Guy and Kakashi get along better…"

"Neh, knowing Himeko he'll be completely ignored." Kotori commented, "But we need to move fast."

"Moving fast won't be enough!" they heard someone yell, and Kotori looked up to see the green haired man. He smirked down at him, his lanky body jumping down towards them.

"Ice release: gliding eagle, roaring dragon!"


	37. Chapter 37

Snow roared around their heads, and Kotori stepped near Iruka and Anko, the pair clinging to her arms for protection. Kotori winced as her hair flew around her face and she could hear the man's laugh over the flurry of snow. It hardened into ice, and raised to the sky, forming into an eagle, its wings as sharp as kunai. It flew straight for the group, and from the bottom more snow formed into ice, firing at the three in the shape of a dragon. It roared, and Kotori's eyes widened as sharp shards of ice fired from both their mouths. Kotori gasped, narrowing her eyes as they formed into kunai and aimed straight for them. She made hand signs as fast as she could, panicking that she wasn't fast enough. The ground beneath the snow ruptured, the snow moulding in with the mud. It took the shape of a dragon, and mud flew from the dragon's mouth, engulfing the ice kunai. The dragon then unearthed from the ground, slamming into the ice dragon, the mud forming around the jutsu. The eagle, on the other hand, flew straight for them and screeched. Anko glared, stepping back and Kotori grabbed her arm, stopping her from using any jutsus so the man wouldn't see through the transformation.

"MOVE!" she cried, grabbing Iruka and Anko's arms and throwing them aside, moving to jump with them, but the eagle bit into her waist and she yelled out, being dug into the ground. The eagle formed back into snow, burying her underneath. Kotori winced at the freezing cold, and Iruka and Anko quickly got to their feet.

"KOTORI!" Iruka yelled out. The green haired man landed near them, hand on his waist. He glared, snorting.

"What a hero." he tutted, "Whatever. One of them down, another to go."

Iruka glared and looked over at him. Anko stayed behind Iruka, putting a hand on his shoulder and the boy winced a little, frowning.

"Get back." he whispered, "Get out of here, I don't care where you go."

"But Iruka." Anko hissed, "I-"

"Right now you're just a selfish princess. What would Himeko do?" he questioned.

"…Run." Anko glared, "But I can't!"

"HIMEKO!" Iruka yelled, looking over at her. She winced, before nodding and running through the forest. The man snarled, running to follow but Iruka jumped forward, getting in his way. He glared, and the man snorted.

"You're just a kid."

"I may be just a kid, but I can keep you back for as long as I can!" he yelled, "I've been staying in the shadows for way too long!"

"Well, I'll show you what it's like to be in the spotlight!" he cried, slamming his foot down at Iruka's head. He dodged, swiping at the man's feet, but he jumped and landed again, spinning and kicking at Iruka. Iruka jumped back, and the man followed, punching at Iruka over and over. The boy blocked the best he could, wincing when he got her in the nose. He fell back, leaning on a tree. Quickly opening his eyes through the sudden pain, he ducked when the man punched and Iruka grit his teeth, punching him in the stomach. The man stumbled back, glaring at Iruka.

"Heh, you got a hit. Good going." he commented. Iruka smirked a little, wiping the blood coming from his nose, "But you can't beat me on your own."

"He's not doing it on his own." Kotori snarled, slamming her heel into the man's face. He yelled and was thrown back, rolling in the snow. She snarled, clenching her fists, "Iruka, where's Himeko?"

"She's-"

"Never mind. Go after her!" Kotori snapped, suddenly noticing that letting this man know where Anko went would be a stupid mistake. Iruka nodded, not wanting to argue and ran through the forest after Anko. The man snorted, clenching his fists.

"I might as well just go get the others." he snorted, "To get the real princess."

"Huh?" Kotori blinked, then snarled, "How do you know we don't have the real princess?"

"Because, they sent the _powerful_ ones to protect the other." he smirked, "And if you weren't a distraction, you wouldn't have halfed the group. Also, that princess is not bratty enough to be Himeko. She tried to help your little ally."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE POWERFUL ONES?" Kotori snapped angrily, ignoring the latter part, "I'M POWERFUL ENOUGH!"

"Right." the man tutted, straightening up and standing, "I need to go find the real princess now, as fast as possible."

"I won't let you anywhere near her!" Kotori yelled, "My duty as a shi-"

"Don't talk crap like that." he snorted, "I don't care what your duty as a Shinobi is. _My_ duty is to collect Himeko!"

Before Kotori could move, she heard a yell. It sent shivers up her spine and she looked round.

"KOTORIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"That's Iruka!" she cried out, and the man laughed.

"Perhaps he met our last comrade?" he suggested, but blinked in surprise when Kotori had suddenly disappeared. Clenching his fists he watched where he saw the snow fall as she zoomed through the trees, and snorted.

"Damn. I need to go get Sunomaru…" he jumped through the tree and went to find his partner.

In the mean time, Kotori rushed through the forest. She narrowed her eyes, skidding to a halt in front of a trap, staring ahead. There was a cliff. She ran over, jumping over the wire and stopped at the edge, looking down at a small edge poking out. Iruka sat there with Anko, looking up.

"There was a genjutsu!" He yelled, "Kotori, you need to watch out, the third is somewhere!"

"Iruka, is Anko okay?" she demanded and Iruka hesitated, frowning at the fact Kotori used her name. He shook his head.

"She hit her head on a rock." he answered, "But other than that, she's alright."

"Right." Kotori looked up at the cloud sky, snorting, "We need to meet up with Guy, Kakashi and Himeko."

"Okay." Iruka nodded, getting to his feet. He yelped when he slipped, falling back down and stared down at the mountain, gritting his teeth. The rock shook and threatened to collapse under the weight.

"Iruka!" Kotori looked down, wincing when someone dived him from the bottom, zooming straight past Iruka and Anko. The woman smirked, letting a small tag drop down onto the rock. She jumped higher, smirking at Kotori, her ice blue lips glistening. She had matching blue hair that was tied back, and she, unlike her assumed partners, wore no cape. She was wearing a grey one piece, with white gloves reaching to her elbows. Her boots were also white, reaching her knees, and she had many white trips reaching from her knees to her waist, along with a belt around her waist, carrying many kunai and shuriken. Landing in front of Kotori, her smirk widened into a grin.

"Hey there, sweety." she said, her voice as sweet as honey and also rather mature. She crossed her arms over her waist, hooking kunai with her fingers and slashed at Kotori. She flipped backwards, and the woman put her a hand into half a ram, raising an eyebrow. Kotori gasped, hearing an explosion and Iruka's yell.

"NO!" she ran forward, but the woman blocked her from going anywhere and forced her to jump back, and the blue haired woman chuckled.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Scared to come at me to save your friend?"

"NO!" Kotori snarled, running at her. She gasped at the sudden speed and determination, blocking a hit with her arms, and Kotori grabbed one of the kunai blades in her left hand, swinging it out, forcing her enemy to spread her arm and she aimed her knee through the gap, ignoring the light cuts she received from the other kunai. The woman gasped in pain as she was flung back, blood flying from her mouth and she landed in the snow. Kotori wasted no time in gathering up the kunai and slamming two down in the woman's hands, pinning her down. She screamed in pain, glaring at Kotori as she grabbed her pouch of things, clipping it to her own waist.

"Thanks." Kotori glared, "But I need to go."

She took out wire and wrapped it round a kunai before slamming the kunai into the ground and swung down. The mountain couldn't be that big, but Iruka and Anko had to have done _something_… She spotted Iruka finally, clinging to a bit of mountain, his other arm wrapped around Anko.

"IRUKA!" she cried and he looked up. She swung down for him, wincing as the wire ended and she came to a jolting halt. Iruka closed his eyes tightly, gathering his courage. He could do this. Kotori outreached her hand, wincing. She would be fine. They could do this.

"Iruka, come on!" she urged and he swung from the small bit of rock to Kotori, reaching out with his free hand. Kotori stretched, barely grabbing his wrist and Iruka cried out, clinging to hers. Kotori hoisted him up and Iruka clung to her, holding onto Anko as tightly as possible.

"K-Kotori…" he whispered, looking up.

"It's fine, I know." she said, but he shook her head.

"Up." he whispered and Kotori looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the woman standing over them. She was moving? But her hands! How did she do that! Narrowing her eyes, Kotori opened her mouth to yell, but the woman hastily kicked the kunai holding the wire off the cliff. Kotori gasped, feeling herself grow lighter and lighter as she fell towards the earth, unable to take Iruka and Anko's weight any longer. The kunai fell along with them, and Kotori stared at the approaching snow. Iruka cried out, clinging to Anko, whose body was still limp.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! Come on Kotori, think of something! Anything! You have to know a jutsu that can save us! Oooh god, I don't! Shit! Hopefully we're closer than we thin-_

They slammed into the ground, Kotori face first. Iruka groaned, shifting to his knees and looked round at Kotori, who wasn't moving. He gasped, grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking her.

"Kotori! Kotori, wake up! Please wake up!" he begged. He snapped his head round when the woman landed a few feet in front of them, smirking.

"Yes, wake up, _Kotori-chan_!" she taunted, standing straight. Her hands were all bloody, and there were still holes. She must just be walking through the pain, "Your little boy is going to die!"

Iruka winced, glaring, "I won't let you kill me!"

"Oh? Are you going to run away from this battle now too?" she snarled, gritting her teeth. She seemed rather bitter from being stabbed in both hands.

"NO!" he clenching his fists.

"You're just a little brat, you'll be gone within two seconds!" she snarled, running at him with a kunai, stained with her own blood. Iruka glared, jumping to his feet and raising his fists, but someone jumped in front of him.

"Fire release: fireball jutsu!"

Anko blew fire straight at the woman, melting the surrounding snow. Iruka winced, watching and quickly looked up, watching the woman land on a tree to avoid the flames.

"Tch. It's most likely they have Himeko." she commented, "And you little annoying brats won't keep her for much longer!"

"We won't let you get her!" Anko yelled, but winced, blood dripping from the wound on her head. Iruka watched her, then looked over at the woman. She smirked.

"You're both weak." she tutted, "And I almost thought you'd be a Sharingan user… Too bad. I would have had some fun with an Uchiha."

"Shut up!" Anko yelled, "We're just as strong as any Uchiha!"

"Yeah, if they're blind, deaf and dumb." the woman rolled her eyes, and stormed at Iruka and Anko. Anko's eyes widened and forced herself to make more hand signs, but it was too late and the woman raised her kunai at the girl. She put her hands over her face, trying to protect herself, but she felt no blow coming. Not even a yell from Iruka. Instead, he gasped, and Anko snapped her eyes open to see Kotori in front of them, blocking the woman's kunai with one from the stolen pouch. The woman snarled, glaring at Kotori. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth, and Kotori narrowed her tired green eyes.

"I am through with this shit!" she yelled at her, making the blue haired woman jump a little, "I. WANT. MY. HOLIDAY. BACK!"

The woman jumped back in time to avoid a blow from Kotori, but the salmon haired girl was already behind her and kicked her in the spine, sending her flying into the side of the mountain. Snow collapsed onto her and Iruka and Anko retreated to Kotori's side. She clenched her fists.

"Iruka, make sure Anko's okay." Kotori stated, "I'll deal with her."

"Sure." Iruka nodded, taking Anko by the arm. Anko watched Kotori for a moment before running after her fellow Genin. Kotori watched as the woman stepped out of the snow, glaring angrily at Kotori, her cheeks red from anger.

"You little bitch." she hissed, "What did you do to my back?"

"I hit one of the important muscles." Kotori explained as the woman winced as she stepped out, trying to straighten her back, "The kick wasn't hard enough to wreck it permanently or anything, but it should be difficult to move. Just the way I like it."

The woman winced and grabbed at one of the last kunai around her waist, watching Kotori run at her. Kotori smirked as she ran, kicking up snow under her and she flipped in the air, throwing the kunai down. The woman managed to dodge, eye twitching and Kotori slammed her foot down on her head, sending her flying into the ground.

"Man, you're an embarrassment to kunoichi everywhere, you know that?" Kotori asked, hopping off her. The woman snarled and sat up, making hand signs so fast Kotori couldn't really see them. Slamming her hand into the ground, Kotori yelped as ice shot from the ground at her, and she flipped into the air. The ice followed her, crawling along the tree and engulfing it. An ice prison? Kotori narrowed her eyes and jumped back some more, now back onto the ground and skidded round, throwing the first kunai she found in her pouch. It had a tag attached to it, and Kotori watched the woman jump out of the way of ice stalagmites shooting from the ground. She flipped, wincing in pain and stumbled forward and made more hand signs, narrowing her eyes at Kotori.

"Ice release: Dr-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Guy slammed his foot into the woman's hands and she was thrown back. His outfit was ripped and he looked out of breath, but all in all nothing fatal.

"Guy!" Kotori smirked, "You always come in at the right time!"

"Heh, that's what a hero does!" Guy pointed at himself with his thumb, "Where's Iruka and Anko?"

"Over there. Why are you here?" she demanded, walking towards him quickly. Guy frowned.

"Sanjirou and Kakashi are running off with Himeko, and Kakashi told me to come get you after hearing from that green haired person."

"Are they okay?"

"They're good so far, but Sunomaru and his partner are both after them. We fought for… Ages. Nothing seemed to work."

"Heh, this one must be the weakest." Kotori gestured to her, "She's taken down easily."

"Perhaps Taijutsu and speed just isn't her strong point." Guy smirked, clenching his fists, "Seems like our kind of fight."

"Damn right it does."

Guy and Kotori smirked at each other.

"Whoever can get the most hits in, wins!" Guy challenged. Kotori cracked her knuckles.

"You're on!"

Half an hour and a thousand hits later, Kotori and Guy stood over a very pummelled and very exhausted woman.

"How many did you get?" Kotori asked, rolling her shoulder. Guy smirked, flexing his fingers and arms.

"One thousand, six hundred and fifty one!"

"DAMN IT!" Kotori cried out, the pair not noticing Iruka and Anko approaching, "one thousand, six hundred and forty-six…"

"Maybe next time, Kotori!" Guy laughed cheerily, and they looked at Iruka and Anko, "how are you two feeling?"

"…Okay." Iruka answered, sniffing again. Kotori smiled.

"We need to go find Sanjirou and Kakashi."

"No problem, look what I brought!" Guy grinned, showing them a radio set in his ear, "I brought them just in case. Looks like they did come in handy!"

"Heh." Kotori smiled, and the group began to make their way for the mountain. Kotori rolled her shoulder again, frowning at the pain.

"You…. Idiots." the woman hissed, forcing herself onto her knees, "You think I'll let you get away with keeping Himeko?"

They turned, glaring at her.

"How are you still moving?"

"…" the woman made hand signs, "I won't let you near Himeko… Ice jutsu: blizzard of pain!"

The snow lifted from the mountain, creating a very large tornado. Iruka clung to Kotori, who in turn grabbed Guy's arm, Anko holding onto Iruka. Guy growled, covering his face with his arm as the snow tore around them, and Kotori yelled as a sharp part of ice zoomed from one side to the other, cutting her in the side.

"Kotori!" Guy yelped, but the storm just got large and larger, coating them in the snow. It started to get smaller and smaller before digging itself into the ground, and ice particles dug into all of them from every angle. Kotori made hand signs, but she was too slow and the tornado tore through the ground, creating a large hole. They fell through, crying out and Kotori winced as she landed, some of the ice daggers digging deeper into her skin. She looked up, covering her face as the snow fell on top of them.

"We're buried…" Guy whispered, trying to spit some snow out his mouth, but it was no use. Kotori tried to move, and sighed, but felt the ground beneath her shudder. Was it giving in under the weight?

"Guy…" she whispered, but Guy already seemed to notice. As more snow fall on top of them, the ground ripped apart and the group fell once more, landing with a thud on rocky ground and Kotori yelped, looking around. She shifted some snow off of her, and Iruka looked around, sniffing and wiping his nose.

"What the heck is this?"

"Looks like a cave…" Anko mumbled, "Thank god. We would have been screwed otherwise."

"We need to find an exit and get to Sanjirou and Kakashi!" Guy said, getting to his feet. He helped Kotori and she sighed, holding her arm.

"But where? What way are they?"

"This way! This is the way I came from!" Guy stated, quickly running through the cave. Iruka, Anko and Kotori looked at each other before following after him, Kotori glancing round. That woman… Was she dead? She looked back ahead, not thinking about it, following Guy through the dark cave.

"Kakashi!" Sanjirou growled, landing beside his friend behind an upturned piece of rock. Kakashi's mask was ripped a little, and he seemed worn out, his Sharingan visible. Himeko clung to him, looking worried.

"We should just run! Come on!" she insisted. Kakashi shook his head.

"The more we run, the more they chase!"

"The more we fight, the more they fight!" Sanjirou countered angrily, "It's a lose-lose situation! Kakashi, you're almost out of chakra, you know that! Use any more of your Sharingan and you're down for the count. If I had my puppets with me, we might have been at an advantage, but we need another way to do this!"

"I know, I know…" Kakashi sighed tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Come on, give is Himeko!" the green haired man cackled, "It'll make your lives so much easier! We won't let you keep her any longer!"

"We want her safe!" Sunomaru added. Sanjirou glared.

"Usually when people say 'safe', they mean 'we're going to kill them as soon as you're out of sight'!" he yelled. The man twitched.

"Himeko, talk some sense into these men!"

"Why would he need to do that?" Kakashi asked, looking at Himeko, raising an eyebrow. Himeko quickly went red and shrugged, but Kakashi narrowed his eyes, looking over the ridge, "What exactly are you to Himeko?"

"We are three of Himeko's bodyguards!" Sunomaru answered, making Sanjirou freeze, "She ran off from her home and we were told to collect her! We've been chasing her for weeks!"

Sanjirou and Kakashi both stared at Himeko, _clearly_ unimpressed. The woman giggled a little, biting her lip.

"Oops?"


	38. Chapter 38

"They're what." Sanjirou grit his teeth, "What the heck is your problem, you're running away from your home and you decide not to tell us? Are you crazy!"

Himeko huffed, looking away. She made a face and Kakashi sighed heavily, looking round over at the pair. The green haired man tensed and took out a kunai, but Sunomaru put his arm in front of him, halting him from doing anything else.

"So what are _you_ doing with Himeko?" he demanded, glaring at the slab of rock they were hiding behind. Kakashi slowly stood up, holding up his hands apologetically in front of him.

"We're Shinobi from the Leaf village, and we were protecting her from you. She told us they were chasing you all around trying to capture her."

"Well part of it's right!" Himeko added huffily, and the green haired man snarled.

"YEAH, eight weeks! EIGHT WEEKS!" he cried out, pointing at Himeko, who flinched angrily, looking over at him, "I can't believe you, you selfish little-"

"Quiet, Eriyomo." Sunomaru snapped, "But we have Himeko-sama now. She can return with us."

"No way!" Himeko got to her feet, glaring, "I hate living there!"

"What?" Sanjirou stood, glaring at Himeko, "You're a princess, aren't you? Surely your life isn't terrible!"

"It's not." Eriyomo snarled, "She gets whatever she asks for! Animals, rare food, more friends! Whatever she asks, she gets!"

Kakashi glared at Himeko, "So? Why is it so bad?"

"Well, for one my father gives me _so much work_!" she snapped, looking round at them. The two armoured men walked towards them now, Eriyomo having sheathed his kunai, and she continued whining about pathetic things, such as 'waking up early' and 'not enough time to do everything'. Kakashi narrowed his eye, covering the Sharingan with his headband.

"And it's so cold here!" she added angrily, and she snapped her head round at Kakashi suddenly, "I'd rather return to wherever he lives! Please, Kakashi-kun! It would be fun!"

"I don't think so." Kakashi shook his head, "As a princess, you have duties. What are you princess of, anyway?"

"Her father is the leader of a village." Sunomaru answered for her, "He and Himeko are related to the founders. She's just too spoiled and demands she be called a princess. She's really just the heir to leadership."

"Why so many guards, then?" Kakashi wondered. Sunomaru sighed.

"The village is kinda big, and wanted by other villages. Her dad's protective and loves her." he shrugged, putting his hands on his hips, "So he has five guards for her in total."

"The other two are back at the village, then?" Sanjirou sighed, but then gasped, "But Kotori! And-and Guy! They're with Anko and Iruka, and you're missing one of your team!"

"Shit, they don't know yet!" Eriyomo yelled, "We have to find them. She's the smart one of our group, not really made for fighting."

"Fighting is what Kotori and Guy do best." Kakashi sighed, "Especially Taijutsu."

"Well she's screwed." Eriyomo frowned, "We need to find them."

"Sanjirou, you go with Eriyomo, Sunomaru and I will stay with Himeko…"

"Can we take her back to the village?" Sunomaru requested, "I want her safe and sound."

"Right." Kakashi nodded, "How far is it?"

"Just a few hours." Sunomaru answered, "We should get going now. It's getting dark."

Himeko snorted, taking Kakashi's arm. He glanced at her at the corner of his eye, looking almost angry or perhaps disgusted at her, and he shifted away from her, looking at Sunomaru.

"Lead the way." he said flatly, "Himeko, go between us."

"Hmph!"

Eriyomo and Sanjirou jumped off, snorting.

"If we head where I was with your group, then follow their footsteps to where they went, hopefully there'll be something we can go by." the bodyguard stated, glaring ahead, "I hope Yūgure is okay."

"…" Sanjirou said nothing, not feeling too confident about his friend. H also seemed more serious than before, obviously more concerned about this Yūgure woman. Was there something between them? That led Sanjirou's thoughts to drift onto Aiko. Dear Aiko… He hadn't spoken to her in a while. Frowning, he knew he'd need to speak to his mother again about visiting her. But he was brought back to his senses when Eriyomo gasped angrily, and he looked round.

"What?"

"Down there! At the bottom of the mountain!" he pointed, skidding down through the snow easily. Sanjirou looked down to see what he had seen, but couldn't see much. He jumped after Eriyomo either way, tripping a little when he reached the bottom. The man was crouching beside someone and Sanjirou ran over, looking down past the hole that was created. Darkness below. He then looked at Eriyomo, who was turning someone over and frowned when he saw a woman. She was unconscious.

"Is she breathing?" he asked softly, walking over and crouched next to them. Eriyomo put his ear to the woman's mouth, listening carefully and his frown deepened. Putting his fingers to her neck, looking for a pulse, he glanced up at Sanjirou, then looked back down at Yūgure.

"Barely." he sighed in relief. Sanjirou hesitated, then looked round, making a face.

"Where're the others…" he mumbled and Eriyomo looked at him, then at the hole. Sanjirou followed his gaze, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Should we go down?" he asked. Eriyomo twitched a little, slowly picking up Yūgure.

"I won't be." he answered back, "I have to take Yūgure somewhere safe so she can get better. She's barely breathing as it is."

"Right, go on then." Sanjirou nodded, "I'll take it from here."

Eriyomo nodded and ran off with her in his arms, disappearing into the snow. Sanjirou took in a deep breath before jumping down into the blackness.

"Guy, are you _sure_ you know where you're going?" Anko asked, frowning and Guy snapped his head round angrily as they ran, shaking his fist at her.

"Shut up, of course I do!" he cried out, "I just…"

"You're just a little lost." Kotori deadpanned, glaring. Guy finally skidded to a halt and they all did, frowning at Guy and he sighed, looking round.

"It's still dark…" he mumbled, "We must have been running for hours! I didn't even notice!"

"Guy, shut up with your stupid youthfulness!" Anko yelled, "We're lost in a god damn cave!"

As the pair argued, Kotori sighed and put her hands on her waist, looking round. From what she could see, Iruka didn't seem out of breath, but he was looking at the wall sadly, his fists clenched. She raised an eyebrow before putting on a small smile and a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and look round.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." he nodded, glancing at her hand, then back at her face, "Just tired…"

"Can't blame you." Kotori laughed a little, then looked at Guy and Anko, "Hey guys, we really need to get to the surface soon."

"I know that!" Guy frowned, before closing his eyes and putting a hand to his chin in thought, "We can just bust through the ceiling of the caves."

"Do you know how thick that earth is?" Anko argued, "We should keep going."

"…" Kotori glanced at Iruka, then looked back at them, "Come on. Anko's right, let's keep running."

Nodding, the group continued down their path at a quick speed, not knowing what was happening above them.

Kakashi, Himeko and Sunomaru had been running for a long time. Eventually, as it became darker, Himeko was carried by Sunomaru, despite asking Kakashi. Kakashi seemed less inclined to entertain her, keeping his eye ahead.

"How far?"

"We'll be able to see it in the distance any time soon." Sunomaru answered, watching ahead and Himeko clung to his shoulder pads angrily, glaring at him, "And don't give me that look, Himeko. Your father's been worried sick, literally."

"He got sick?" Kakashi asked, "From worrying?"

"Yes. He's been waiting outside all the time to see her returning, and he's been staying up all night in case she returns in the night…"

His tone made Kakashi think he was trying to make Himeko feel guilty, but the young woman seemed stubborn.

"There." Sunomaru glared, running faster. Kakashi nodded, staring. The gates standing tall at the entrance read 'welcome', and the village itself seemed large. Many people were walking around the streets inside, and almost as soon as they entered people gathered around them, congratulating Sunomaru on getting the princess, welcoming Himeko and even welcoming Kakashi to the village. They all seemed very friendly, despite the cold weather.

"I'll take Himeko to her father." he said, holding onto her tightly in case she decided to run off, "Kakashi, you can ask around to get help."

"I'd rather go back to find my friends." he said, looking at him. The bald man nodded, smirking a little before running through the snow towards the back of the village, and when they disappeared, Kakashi sighed, looking around. Everyone seemed very eager to help him, and he sighed a little before giving in. His muscles were aching and he knew he shouldn't run about by himself after using his Sharingan so much. He followed one of the civilians to a small hospital, although it was more likely a health clinic from the size.

"Come on, guuuys!" Guy whined, "Let's just bust through the roof already, it'll be easier! Let's do it, come oooon!"

"ALRIGHT, alright!" Kotori growled, rubbing her temples, "We'll bust through here, but if we break anyone's floors, your dead!"

"Please, we're out in the middle of a snowy forest!" Guy waved a hand in her face, "Trust me, Kotori! The Sublime Green Beast of Prey never messes up!"

"What a lie." Anko muttered grudgingly, and Guy snorted angrily, ignoring her.

"Stand back!" he yelled, stretching his arm out. The three quickly stepped back as Guy said. Despite being a, well, idiot, Guy _was_ definitely powerful and they needed to keep watch for flying rock.

"HERE WE GO!" Guy cried out happily.

Himeko grunted as she stepped inside. Someone looked round, gasping and ran towards her. She had long black hair layered over her forehead, blue eyes glistening, along with purple lips.

"Himeko! You're back! Thank god!" she said, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I was so worried! And your father, oh goodness your father, he's so ill…"

"Is he not any better?"

"He's worse." she said sadly, looking at Sunomaru and the bald man sighed, looking down. Nodding, he walked through the halls, disappearing round the corner and Himeko batted the woman's hands away. The woman glared, clenching her fists.

"… Himeko." she put on a smile, "Come with me, I'll help your leg."

"My leg?" she blinked, but nodded, "Right. That leaf ninja didn't do much."

"Heh." the woman nodded, walking through the hall, making sure Himeko was in front of her at all times. As they walked through a screen door, the woman closed it behind her and smiled a little to herself, looking round.

"Tch, it's so dark and cold in here, Haniruku." Himeko glared, "Light a few candles."

"I will soon." Haniruku glared, "But first, let's have a look at that wound on your neck…"

"What? What wound?" she turned, glaring.

"THIS ONE!" the woman snarled, running at Himeko, flipping a kunai from her kimono's sleeve. Himeko gasped, wincing when someone grabbed her from behind, wrapping their arms around her waist and pinning her arms against her body. The woman grinned, hair flying behind her as she aimed the kunai for the princess' neck. It all went by so quickly, and Himeko yelled in surprise, anguish and general confusion as someone burst straight through the ground! The smashed right between Himeko and Haniruku, forcing Haniruku to leap back to dodge shards of wood and rock flying in their face. Himeko was dragged back by the man holding her and Guy burst through, spinning on his foot before landing.

"HAHA! I told you I'd get through, Anko!" he yelled confidently, giving her a thumbs up. Anko popped her head up through the large hole and twitched, her face contorting to one of anger when she noticed where they were.

"YOU IDIOT, THIS IS SOMEONE'S HOUSE!" she yelled, smacking Guy over the head. The older man cried out and held the bump while Kotori and Iruka jumped out. Kotori snapped her head round, eyes widening at the sight of Himeko being held by someone.

"Damn, they got you?" she cried out, "Himeko, where's Kakashi! And Sanjirou?"

"They're out there somewhere!" Himeko cried, yelling in pain as the man gripped tighter to stop her from talking, and she snarled, glaring at Kotori, "They're keeping me hostage! IN MY OWN HOME!"

"This is your house?" Guy demanded, "Why do you live all the way out in the forest?"

"You idiot, this is a village!" Haniruku snarled, "Now get out of my way so I can get to that stupid girl!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Not in your life!" Anko yelled, jumping on front of the woman, Iruka gritting his teeth before joining her.

"We'll protect this princess with our life!" he added and Anko smirked at him. Kotori snarled, taking out one of her last kunai. Guy got into a stance and the woman snorted.

"Fine, if you get in my way, we can just run off and kill her somewhere else!" the woman snarled, "Take her outside!"

The man nodded, moving and slammed through a wall, jumping through the snow with a screaming Himeko.

"HEY!" Kotori yelled, "Guy, go after him, we'll deal with her!"

"Of course!" Guy nodded and ran off, following the two. Kotori glared at the woman and she snarled, stepping to the side.

"Himeko! Haniruku, what's going on?" Sunomaru yelled, running in. Kotori gasped.

"You! What have you done to Sanjirou and Kakashi?"

"What, you don't know?" the man demanded, "We're on your side, there was a mix up! We're Himeko's bodyguards, and we thought you were kidnapping her! … Where's the green jumpsuit guy?"

"He took off with Himeko!" the woman suddenly yelled, pointing, "They were here, trying to take me out! Thank god you arrived in time! Oyama went after them, but we need to take them out!"

"YOU LIAR!" Kotori snarled, "Look, baldy, that Oyama guy had Himeko in his arms! He took her off through that wall, and we came through the ground by accident trying to get out of a tunnel! She was going to kill Himeko!"

Sunomaru hesitated, looking at his partner, then back at Kotori. He knew he could trust Kakashi, and Kakashi was definitely with them. He glanced at her fellow bodyguard again, narrowing his eyes. He had never quite trusted her, but she was hired for a reason. He clenched his fists, looking angrily, but looked back ahead.

"… You're Kotori, right?" he asked, and Haniruku glared angrily.

"What are you doing? Don't have a conversation with them! Go after Himeko, I can deal with these guys!"

"NO!" he snarled, jumping away from her, "Kotori, get you and your friends after Oyama and Himeko. Oyama is strong, and he has an updated chakra armour."

"Chakra armour?"

"We all have one." Sunomaru glared, "Come on, go! I can deal with her!"

"… Sunomaru." Haniruku snarled, clinging to her kunai, "I'll take you out, then take over the village, then!"

"Is that why I can't find Himeko's father?" he demanded as the three Konoha Shinobi jumped away, "What did you do with him!"

"…" Haniruku snickered, raising her kunai, "Perhaps if you fight me, you can find out for yourself."

"You bitch!" he yelled, taking out two fans and stretched them out, sending an eruption of wind her way.

"Where did they go?" Kotori snarled, clenching her fists, "Guy usually leaves destruction whenever he goes so we can follow!"

"Maybe he didn't get a chance to fight." Iruka suggested, looking at them. Anko glanced at him, nodding and looked back ahead, glaring.

"Where the heck is he?" they looked around, leaping along the snowy roofs. Iruka gasped as he slipped on a sloped edge, sliding down and let out a loud 'oomph' when he found himself being caught. He looked up, frowning when he met Kakashi face to face, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow before looking up. Kotori and Anko dived down, landing beside him.

"KAKASHI!" Kotori grinned, grabbing onto his arm happily, "I thought… I didn't know what I thought! Where's Sanjirou?"

"He's not with you?" Kakashi blinked, letting Iruka to his feet.

"Uh… No? He's not with you?" Kotori stared.

"He went after you." Kakashi furrowed his brow, "Where's Guy?"

"Two of the bodyguards are traitors. They took Himeko."

"_What_?" Kakashi glared, "We need to get them."

"Right. … But what about-"

"Sanjirou will be fine, Kotori. Come on!"

Nodding, Kotori shot off after Kakashi, Iruka and Anko keeping close. Kotori frowned, having a very bad feeling rumbling in her stomach.

Or maybe she was hungry.


	39. Chapter 39

Kakashi glanced at them, then looked back ahead.

"Why did you bust through the floor anyway…?"

"Oh, haha." Kotori laughed nervously, looking ahead as they jumped from one roof to another, "One of the bodyguards used a jutsu that sent us underground… So we walked through a cave."

"Hm." Kakashi nodded, "Eriyomo went looking for her."

"She looked like she was dying when me and Guy were done with her." Kotori commented, looking down guiltily. Uh oh. Slowly looking up, she sighed at the cloudy night sky. Thank goodness it wasn't snowing anymore. Kotori was so sick of all this snow, she didn't even know why she bothered going to a ski resort after the stupid mission in that stupid village hidden in the stupid mist. Ugh. This was so stupid! Stupid Himeko! This was her fault for running away in the first place! Or would her running away make Oyama and whoever that woman was work faster on taking over the village? She frowned, clenching her fists as they collectively ran faster on instinct, and Iruka glanced round.

"THERE! LOOK!"

They stopped, turning their heads to see where Iruka was pointing, and there was a hole in the wall, leading to the outside world. The team immediately raced for it, zooming through the bashed wall and followed the footsteps. There were large ones, and then smaller ones - presumably Guy's - every now and then. It looked like he was jumping about crazily trying to keep up with him.

"We could be too late…"

"Don't talk like that!" Anko snapped at Iruka, "All they had was a head start! We can get there in no time, save that princess and be done with it!"

As soon as she said that, the group came across a snowy clearing, and what they saw made them all stop and stare, as if they couldn't believe their eyes. Himeko lay on the snow, blood spattered around her. The red liquid stained her kimono, her glazed over eyes gazing lifelessly to the side. Kotori held her breath, not believing her eyes. They were… Too late? Kotori had never been too late before. The lifeless body made her heart sink. This was the spoiled brat Himeko, the one that teased Kotori and belittled her, and tried to take away her friends for selfish reasons. But she couldn't say she deserved it, she couldn't bring herself to even think it without feeling guilty. The snow crunched beneath her feet as Kotori stepped towards the body and crouched, looking at her eyes. Himeko was gone. Raising two fingers, she gently closed the woman's eyelids and glanced round at her team. Iruka looked pained, and finally averted his eyes. Anko visibly stiffened before walking over, helping Kotori to her feet.

"We need to find Guy." Kakashi stated, walking past them, "And fast. Come on."

"Right." the group said in unison, running after Kakashi. Kotori stared at Himeko some more, clenching her fists before running after them, easily catching up. She looked at the others. They were looking ahead stubbornly, only Iruka letting emotion slip. His eyes were narrowed angrily, and his fists were clenched. Looking back ahead, the group jumped from branch to branch, snow sneaking into their shoes. Kotori shivered a little, wishing they could just go home. She was tired, her muscles ached and the stitches on her arm were coming loose. Her hair was a mess and her skin was pale and her fingers were numb. She was just sick of running around after someone that wasn't even part of her own village.

"Everyone, stop." Kakashi ordered and the group did as told, hiding behind separate trees. The clearing was completely snow free and messy. They watched, Kakashi tensing and clenching his fists, a kunai in his hand. He must have stocked up at the village. Kotori looked back round, hearing a yell and Guy was sent flying through the trees, rolling along the ground. He immediately jumped to his feet, and Oyama came storming after him, cackling.

"What a weakling!" he snorted angrily, his voice deep, "You're ridiculous! Leaf Shinobi are all weak!"

"Fuck you!" Anko hollered, running out of her hiding spot and ran at Oyama. The man snapped his head up, narrowing his eyes and made hand signs before slamming them into the ground, and Anko flipped to the side to dodge ice stalagmites, gasping when one caught her ankle. But suddenly more stalagmites shot from the ground, ripping the ice jutsu apart. Kotori glared, stepping out of her hiding place.

"Tch. More of you." Oyama snorted, "Not like it will make a difference. While you're out here, the only ones that can protect that stupid village, Haniruku would have defeated that idiot Sunomaru and taken over."

"Not just yet!" Guy snarled, clenching his fists, "That guy is strong, and he's got Eriyomo at his side!"

"Eriyomo? HA!" Oyama let his head fall back as he bellowed with laughter, as if completely distracted, but his muscles tensed. It seemed only Kakashi noticed and he zoomed forward, grabbing Kotori before the ground erupted beneath her and jumped with her out of the way. Anko glared and flipped back, Iruka now visible along with the rest of them. Oyama raised his fist from the cracked ground, smirking, "You're fast. Hatake, right? I recognise the hair… I've heard stories about you."

"I'm sure you have." Kakashi glared and Kotori looked between them.

"Kakashi." she whispered, "We need to send someone back to the village."

"…" Kakashi looked at Kotori, "It's too late. We can't do much. We need to leave this to the Yukigakure ninjas."

"WHAT?" Kotori yelled and Oyama chuckled.

"Smart thinking. Evade battle, like a coward."

"This wasn't our battle to begin with." Kakashi stated firmly, not taking his eye off of Oyama, "If the land of snow is concerned about this village, then they will send some Shinobi its way. But we're Konoha ninja. We're not supposed to be here."

"How can you say that, Kakashi?" Anko demanded, "These people are in danger! It's a Shinobi's job to protect people who cannot protect themselves! It's-It's…"

"It's a Shinobi's job to protect their village with their lives. We don't even know this village's _name_." Kakashi said, taking a chance to glance at Anko, "We surrender, but let us go."

"…" Oyama glared, "Fine. Haniruku will have dealt with everything first anyway."

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded, and Oyama smirked.

"Don't come crawling to us when you can't find your other friend, though." Oyama zoomed off and Anko snarled, running at Kakashi. She grabbed him by the collar, shaking him violently as she yelled profanities at him.

"I don't fucking believe you! What kind of Shinobi are you? You don't deserve that Sharingan if you're just going to run away with it!"

"Anko, listen." Kakashi glared, narrowing his eyes, "I have a point, don't I? You know I do. These are innocent people. But it was also a _bluff_."

"A… bluff?" Anko said, her grip loosening and Kakashi removed her hands, smoothing his top, "Really?"

"Yes. Now that they don't suspect us, we can sneak in and take them down from the inside."

"But, Kakashi." Kotori frowned as she stepped forward, "I agree with you. This isn't our fight. If we tell some Yukigakure ninjas, _anyone_. This isn't our fight. It's not our village."

"I agree with Anko." Guy stepped in, "We can't leave those civilians helpless! It would be selfish and unreasonable, we're capable of-"

"No, we're not." Kotori narrowed her eyes, "We have hardly no weapons to speak of, there's probably no way to get into the village without someone recognising us and most likely the pair have more minions than we think!"

"Don't be ridiculous, they don't know what we look like because we didn't come through the entrance!"

"They would have spread our appearance around! It's too risky! We need to inform someone else that's more ready!" Kotori argued loudly and Guy glared. The pair seemed ready to bite each other's heads off, but Iruka stepped between them, glaring at them both in turn.

"We need to calm down about this." he began, "I understand running like this may seem cowardly, but really Kotori's right. It isn't our business. We came here for a different reason entirely, but now I think that's pretty much ruined. … I agree with Kotori."

And just as he said that, there was a very loud an distracting explosion! Smoke filled the air and they spun to stare at the direction of the village, wood and metal flying in all sorts of directions. Another one went off, and they flinched, quickly separating as a large chunk of wood ploughed into the ground from the air. Kotori jolted to her feet, immediately running in the direction of the village after her friends.

"Shit!" Anko yelled at the sight of the burning village. People began were screaming and begging for mercy, while others ran through the snow, rolling over and over to get the fire off of them. Kotori stared, her eyes widening in terror and anger. The group seemed speechless.

"We… We need to get help-" Anko spun on her heel, yelping when she bumped into someone. She leapt back, thinking it was an enemy, but he ran past her, making hand signs. Dozens more Shinobi ran past them, making hand signs for water jutsus.

"Who…" Kotori trailed off, looking back round as Sanjirou approached. She grinned and ran over, hugging him tightly, closing her eyes for a moment to gather herself.

"I thought I'd help by getting… some help." he laughed a little, fixing his glasses as Kotori let him go, "But I think we're a little too late…"

"Himeko's dead…" Kotori said sadly. Sanjirou's face fell and he nodded.

"You! Sanjirou! Can your group please retreat further back? Perhaps to the resort you were in. We'll take over here." someone requested, quickly running to help his team mates. Sanjirou nodded and looked at them. Kotori blinked, watching as they walked along together. Really? That was it? They would just… Leave? It was that simple? Kotori knew she was all for leaving a few minutes ago, but it surprised her how easy they left. She walked after them, hands in her pockets as she looked at the snow sadly. This… This was a really weird holiday.

The group finally arrived at the motel when it was dark, and silently they agreed to pack their things and give their keys back. Jiraiya questioned them when they returned, but no one seemed interested in talking, not even Guy. He knew something was wrong just from that aspect, and decided to run along with it. They boarded the first ship that arrived and most of them made their way below deck.

Kotori stayed above, staring at the land of snow. She couldn't get the sound of screaming out of her head. She didn't want to be so dramatic about it, but it was a terrifying sound to have repeating in your head.

"Kotori." Anko's voice brought her out of her daydream and she looked at her younger friend, "You okay?"

"No." she said truthfully, looking down at the sea, wrapping the tips of her jumper around her hands, "I'm kind of freaked."

"Yeah, can't blame you." Anko hesitated, "… Are we forgetting someone?"

"…." Kotori stared at her friend, and the pair thought in silence. And, as if two bulbs lit simultaneously, they gasped.

"KOTETSU!"

Eventually they arrived at Konoha, including Kotetsu, and the group separated. Kotori made her way home first, quickly putting her suitcase in the hall and changing into her familiar Shinobi uniform before leaving, making her way to the Hokage's office as she raked a hand through her hair.

"Lord Hokage?" she asked softly, knocking on the door. Someone mumbled come in and she did as told, closing the door behind her quietly. Making her way towards him, she frowned. He had a serious look on his face, hands clasped in front of him.

"Your holiday did not go as planned, I take it?" he questioned and she shook her head. Almost immediately the image of fire flashed before her eyes and she frowned, "My apologies. We got news of the village very quickly, and it's rather unfortunate."

"Yeah…" Kotori mumbled, "I was wondering if you had any news about that missing-nin from the mist village?"

The third Hokage raised his eyebrows, looking at her. The young girl avoided eye contact, staring at his desk instead. Nodding, he shuffled some papers, Kotori waiting as patiently as possible, although she found herself tapping her finger on her thigh after a moment. Eventually he stopped and took his pipe out of his mouth, laying it on the table.

"The five you fought have been spotted in Iwagakure, but there has been no signs of the man."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." she nodded, and he got to his feet.

"Kotori…" he started solemnly, making his way around the table and towards her, "I have some… Bad news."

"Yes, Hokage?" she raised her head so they were eye to eye, and she stiffened, waiting. He seemed to be contemplating on how to say it.

"Your friend… Emiko." he began, closing his eyes for a moment, as if afraid that if he continued to stare at the girl he would cry himself, "She passed away a few days ago."

Kotori stared. No. No it wasn't possible. Not Emiko. She was a strong girl. He was talking about the wrong girl. The wrong friend of Kotori's. This wasn't right. She opened her mouth to talk, but her throat was dry and tears swelled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, "Truly sorry. She was a very confident young woman, and was a fantastic Shinobi and person."

"but… But…" but it wasn't fair. But this wasn't right. But she was Kotori's friend. But she was only eighteen. She felt herself falling forward into the old man's arms, clinging to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. He pat her back twice, keeping quiet.

"Her funeral is today, actually." he explained, "This afternoon."

"Y-Yes, Lord Hokage." she said through her tears as they straightened up. She rubbed her eyes with the bottom of her palm. He rested his hand on her shoulder before excusing her, and she left into the hall. She leaned on the wall for a moment, her whole body shaking as she tried to compose herself, but it wasn't working. She couldn't believe it. No. This was… All too much.

When she arrived home, her father sat with her on the sofa as she sobbed and reminisced about her times with Emiko. By the time the funeral rolled by, Kotori was worn out. She tiredly made her way to the area with her family, all of them present apart from Kotaro. Kotori had no idea where he was. They were joined by Emiko's parents, two normally optimistic people. They walked with them in silence, all clad in black. Some civilians stopped and nodded to them politely, others apologizing for their loss.

It was short, or at least it was for Kotori. She stood between Anko and Kurenai. Her shoulders shook and she glanced round at Emiko's parents, who were sobbing quietly in each other's arms. Slowly Kotori looked back at the picture of Emiko on the coffin, her eyes welling with tears and she frowned at herself. She had thought she was all out of tears by now. Raising her hand, she wiped they away, but they continued to fall and Kotori's shoulders shook again. She felt Anko's hand on her shoulder.

"I can't… I can't go through this…" Kotori excused herself, walking away as fast and quietly as possible from the ceremony. As she made her way down the stairs, she sobbed harder, eventually falling onto the bottom stop. This was ridiculous. She needed to man up, she was a Shinobi, not some little princess. On the other hand, Emiko was her best friend.

"Kotori. What have I said about crying?" the gruff voice made Kotori shoot to her feet, blinking away the tears. Kimihiro stood above her, crutches in his arms. He was wearing mourning clothes, "… I am so sorry for your loss."

"T-Thank you…" she whimpered, looking at her old sensei, "I… I don't know if I… can handle it…"

"Kotori." Kimihiro barked, "You march right back up there, you hear me? This is one of your best friends we're talking about! Come on now!"

Kotori winced and felt like wailing, but she held it in and nodded, walking back upstairs with Kimihiro keeping behind her. They arrived at the back, now standing by a stranger, but Sanjirou glanced round, glasses in his hand as he wiped away tears and nodded to Kimihiro and Kotori. They nodded back and Kotori kept her hands at her side, not wasting her time now. Kimihiro stood tall next to her, and he stayed with her as they put the flowers down on Emiko's coffin. He stayed with her when they took the coffin away, and he stayed with her while everyone else walked off to gather themselves in private.

Kotori stood by the railings, staring down at the village. Kimihiro stood next to her, looking up at the sky instead. Guy and Iruka joined them, Sanjirou and Anko following and Kakashi walked over.

"Look, the sun!" Anko exclaimed, pointing. Kotori slowly looked up as the sun appeared, glaring down at them. Kotori winced at the bright rays and looked down again.

"Who's up for some ramen?" Kimihiro offered. The group smiled a little and nodded, making their way down to the ramen bar with Kimihiro. Kotori glanced up, smiling a little at the sky as a brown butterfly with red markings fluttered over them, making its way in front of Kotori before flying off into the air, disappearing. She smiled a little more, catching up with her friends. Life was good.


	40. Chapter 40

The sun beat down on Konohagakure, but despite this, many people had decorations outside their shops and homes, ready for Christmas that was about to roll by. Many missions had relaxed to mostly Cs and Ds for Genin and Chunin, much to Kotori's chagrin. Not that she didn't enjoy the easy missions, she was just really bored. Not only that, but recently she hadn't managed to see any of her friends apart from Sanjirou because the Hokage was acting like a slave driver, one mission after the other. It was tiring her out, but she shouldn't complain; she didn't want missions to turn out like that one in the Mist. Luckily Hunter-nin had caught the young man and took care of him, and a few Jounin from the Mist village had even managed to take out two of the white haired ones, although on different occasions. News travelled fast, and Kotori had learned that they had split up. She couldn't remember their names, but apparently the ones that were left were the woman Kotori had fought, the boy that freed them and the large one that drained their chakra. Kotori was surprised at the news at first. She had thought the boy with the triton would have survived, but it _had_ been over a year - four, actually - and it annoyed her that some were still out there, but they didn't seem to be causing havoc, or at least not havoc big enough to spread globally.

As Kotori walked down the street, her dress tight around her curvy body, smiling as she felt eyes on her. Brushing a hand through her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders, Kotori let out a joyful laugh that caused people to look round and smile at her. She smiled pleasantly, nodding a thank you to a man that handed her a flower as she passed the flower shop. He smiled sweetly at her, and she could hear people yelling for her name. She looked round and giggled, the sun beating down on her beautiful green eyes. They glowed with love and joy as a woman patted her on the arm.

"I'm so jealous of you Kotori, you're so beautiful!" Kurenai complimented, her red eyes looking straight at Kotori, "I hear all the men going on about you, you should date one already!"

"Oh, but I'd feel so bad about the others!" Kotori said back, her untarnished pale skin turning an innocent pink, "Although I'm sure there's one that I would love to be with."

"Would it be me?" one man asked happily, walking up behind them. Kurenai laughed and waved Kotori good bye, walking away. Kotori smiled, turning, her hair whipping gracefully in the wind.

"Kotori, please, come on a date with me!" another man asked, making her turn to look at him. Soon she found herself surrounded by men asking to be her date, giving her gifts and sake, and she let out a beautiful laugh that made them all stop and gaze.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen!" she smiled, and the men sighed happily as she did so. She waved her hand at them, gently brushing past them to get to a man that was waiting a few feet away. She waved over her shoulder, the men grinning after her, hearts in their eyes. She linked arms with the man.

"Ready, then?" he asked and Kotori smiled a smile that could light up a thousand suns.

"Of course!"

They walked along the street, people glancing jealously at Kotori, glaring at her wonderful figure. Although the men didn't seem so fussed! She giggled at the thought, cuddling closer to the man.

"Kotori." someone's voice snapped and she looked up at him. His face had morphed into Iruka! She frowned, confused.

"Kotori, wake up!"

"Iruka…?" she asked, then gasped when she felt something odd and looked down at what used to be rather large breasts. She yelled in anger and surprise when she saw they had shrunk to their normal size, and she felt her legs grow bigger as the true muscle size showed through.

"NO!" she yelled, flailing her arms.

"WAKE UP, KOTORI!"

Kotori cried out, shooting her head up from her pillow, but yelped when she smacked her head against someone's forehead protector. Falling back onto her bed, she whined to herself as she put her hands to her face, the sun glaring in through the window. Iruka sighed heavily, straightening up as he fixed his forehead protector.

"Why are you sleeping in? You promised you'd help me with the class!" he glared, looking around the room. Kotori groaned, throwing her pillow at him and rolled over, but he caught it and smirked a little, letting it drop on her head. Kotori, now twenty, had her own apartment. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for her; her own room had a large mirror attached to the wardrobe, a window across from her double bed. There was a balcony outside her bedroom, and outside there was a bathroom opposite her bed, and down the hall to her left was a room for her exercising, then to her right you would walk into the largest room, which was a living room and kitchen combined.

"Did I?"

"Maybe you're too hung over to remember." Iruka scolded, "Get dressed, okay? I'll wait in the living room."

"UUUUGH." Kotori yelled angrily, flailing her arms before getting to her feet. Soon enough she was walking out into the living room/kitchen, Iruka waiting by the bookcase, looking at her books. She smiled, fixing her thin green flak jacket. It was more of a sleeveless thin jacket, styled like Jiraiya's, but left open. On the back was a crème circle, with a brown kanji sign for 'luck'. Her purple top was no longer down to her fingers but to her elbow, and it wasn't off the shoulder anymore, but like a real top. Her lower half was just the same, with black trousers ending to her knee with heeled sandals from the knee downwards. She smiled at Iruka, hiding a yawn.

"Alright, come on then."

"But I didn't even have breakfast!" Kotori yelled, but Iruka laughed a bit and walked to the door, Kotori huffing. She grabbed her headband, quickly wrapping it around her waist as she followed him out.

They walked down the street, and Kotori sighed sadly. No one was looking at her, no men were cooing at her and her boobs weren't huge. She glanced down at her thighs, making a face. In her opinion, they were way too big. She knew it was just muscle, and almost every female Jounin had the same legs, but Kotori hated them. Looking back ahead, she tightened her headband around her waist nervously, looking at Iruka.

"IIIruka, please can we stop by for food?" she begged, putting her hands to her stomach, "You're so cruel!"

"Fine." Iruka nodded, smiling all the same. They stopped at the Ichiraku ramen shop, Kotori sighing happily as she sat down.

"So, what class am I helping with?" she asked, looking at him as Teuchi made the ramen. He sighed, putting a hand through his hair before looking at her and smiled a bit.

"Well, uhm, it's got… Naruto." he said nervously, laughing a bit as Kotori stared.

"Iruka, you know how I feel about-"

"I know, which is why I thought I'd have you help me! I mean, it's difficult enough with him alone, but he's got some friends that he likes to skip class with and-"

"Tch." Kotori interrupted, looking down at her ramen as it was set on the table. Sighing a little she shrugged and separated her chopsticks, and Iruka smiled happily, knowing that that was her saying 'fine'. They ate happily, and she glanced round, seeing someone approaching. She sighed, looking back at her ramen and made a move to eat it, smiling a little at the smell. But suddenly she was shoved forward, the bowl spilling and she yelled out as she almost fall off her seat.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, THERE YOU ARE!" an annoying voice cried and Kotori grunted, her eyes alight with fire as she glared at him as the boy continued, his blonde hair spiked everywhere, "I was gonna ask you what we were doing today?"

"N-naruto!" Iruka frowned, almost choking on his food. He shifted so he was facing the young boy and laughed a bit, amused at his eagerness, "We were just going to read over what we did yesterday, maybe practice our shuriken aim and see what we do."

"Oh man, I'm no good at that." Naruto groaned, then snapped his head at Kotori, "Oh, sorry lady."

"I'm a _sensei_ you little ass!" Kotori yelled, "Get out of my way, you're in my seat!"

"Yeah yeah, keep it down, I'm trying to talk to Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grunted.

"Uh, Naruto…" Iruka started, "Kotori-sensei is going to help in class today."

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed, "No way! Damn it, why can't you just do it yourself, Iruka-sensei?"

"Because you make it too tough!" Iruka yelled back, glaring. Kotori snorted, taking her ramen bowl and cleaned up the mess quickly before paying Teuchi, "You'll just need to get used to it, Naruto. It'll probably be only for one day anyway, Kotori has lots of big missions to do!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Kotori, "So you're a Jounin?"

"ARE YOU DEAF?" Kotori snapped, clenching her fists at him, but Naruto just ignored the yell and stared.

"You don't look like much." he muttered, "At least, when I saw that other woman Jounin, she had these awesome eyes! They were red and really scary. _Your _eyes are just… Green. And what's with the hair?"

"Naruto…" Iruka mumbled, "Quit while you're ahead."

"Well, anyway." Naruto waved a hand, "I guess I'll see you later!"

Kotori watched him go and grunted, putting a hand through her hair before putting it back up, a dragonfly clip keeping it up.

"That stupid brat."

"Oh come on, Kotori, he's… Okay. He's eager!" Iruka smiled a little. Kotori rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it." she huffed, "Or else you wouldn't need me to help."

"I-It's not just Naruto!" Iruka jumped, frowning at her, "It's, It's-"

"Yeah yeah." Kotori giggled, "Come on, let's go. Your class should be starting soon."

"Oh, right!"

The pair walked to the academy and luckily reached the classroom before the students. Kotori smiled, sitting on Iruka's desk with one leg crossed over the other, and Iruka looked through the papers on his desk before looking outside. Everyone was running around happily, apart from Naruto who was sitting on the swing in the distance. Iruka frowned, concerned, and Kotori followed his gaze before rolling her eyes and looking at the other students. She had never actually seen the academy students before up close, and when a Chunin said it was time to go to classes, she knew it'd be interesting.

The students piled in happily, although one seemed to stay at the back, his black bangs covering his eyes. She watched, and Iruka looked them all over. Kotori smiled at them, and some people whispered, staring.

"This is Kotori Kuromura, someone here to help me." Iruka introduced, "Perhaps she will even be a sensei to three of you when you graduate!"

The students smiled, and Kotori laughed a little. Iruka was staring intently at an empty seat, however, frowning.

"Iruka-sensei…?" a pink haired girl questioned, "What…"

"Naruto." Iruka stated and sighed heavily, his head hanging, "He's not here! And neither is Kiba, Choji or Shikamaru! Ugh… Alright class, I want you to draw what you want to be when you're older and what you want to do before we start the lesson, alright? Sakura, give out some paper, Hinata, give out pencils."

"Yes sensei!" Sakura and Hinata said, Sakura sounding more confident than the young Hyuuga girl, and Kotori smiled, watching the pink haired kunoichi-in-training head for paper. Hinata seemed more shy, and Kotori snickered a little. They shared out the paper and pencils and most got to work, apart from the black haired Uchiha. He just glared at his paper. Kotori frowned, knowing what had happened in the Summer. The Uchiha Massacre, by his older brother. It was crazy. She walked up the stairs, looking at people's drawing, staring at Sakura's for a moment before moving on. It was a poor drawing of her holding Sasuke's hand, and he was smiling. If only the silly boy did that in real life.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you draw something?" Kotori asked softly, leaning over to smile at him. He glanced at her angrily, then looked back at his paper, huffing. Kotori frowned, looking at the paper, then back at him, "Come on Sasuke, what would you draw?"

"Something that's not appropriate for this age group." he answered coldly and Kotori stared, her frown deepening. He was definitely a cruel child. Nodding, she straightened up and left him to how he was, walking past others. She smirked at their drawings. Some were running around with their friends, others were standing on top of wonky buildings. She even saw one fighting someone else.

"Naruto, get back in class! KIBA, stop running around and get back here!" the class snickered at Iruka's yelling and the door slammed open. Kotori looked round, tilting her head. Naruto ran in, snickering and Kiba ran after him. Choji and Shikamaru doing the same, but at more of a slower pace.

"You four need to listen to me right now and get back here! Come on!" Iruka ran after them, clearing unimpressed. Kotori looked to the side, seeing the large window open, and Naruto's eyes glistened at the sight of his freedom. The young blonde boy cackled as he jumped for the gap, but Kotori was quick; she jumped over the students in a blur, almost too fast for the human eye, and she landed on the window ledge, arms crossed over her stomach. The students gasped as Naruto skidded to a halt, crying out and his head smacked into Kiba's nose, who in turn fell into Choji and he fell on Shikamaru. After a moment of silence, most of the class burst out into laughter and Naruto huffed, sitting up.

"Stupid salmon head, what're you doing?" he pointed angrily at Kotori as the other three got to their feet. Kotori snorted, jumping down and Naruto yelped in surprise, backing up as she almost landed on him.

"Look, Uzumaki, you want to know what I'm doing? I'm letting you get your education, so you can be a Shinobi!" she snarled, "You won't last ten minutes out there if you keep acting like that!"

"Don't say that to me!" Naruto yelled, and Kotori winced, glaring at him as he shot to his feet, "I'll be Hokage! You hear me? Then you'll have to do what _I _say, not the other way around!"

"NARUTO!" Iruka stood between them, "Sit down, _now_!"

"Hmph." Naruto crossed his arms, sitting down grumpily by Sasuke, "Whatever."

"Loser." Sasuke mumbled and Naruto glared, clenching his fist.

"Just for that, everyone will do laps outside. Come on!" Iruka glared, pointing. The class groaned in unison, piling out the class, glaring at Naruto who walked ahead, not caring. Kotori followed Iruka at the back, sighing a little.

"He _is_ a handful." Kotori snorted as the class ran.

"Yeah… Kotori…" Iruka frowned, looking at his friend as they sat down on the bench, "You should lay off Naruto, a little…"

"What?" Kotori glared, "After all that he's done?"

"It's not his fault." Iruka said quietly, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "If the Fourth Hokage can trust this boy, then obviously he can handle… It."

Kotori crossed one leg over the other and then her arms, looking away huffily. Iruka shook his head, watching Naruto run at the back, his face contorted into a determined expression.

"Kotori, he's a good kid, just a little lost because he doesn't have parents. I know how that feels." Iruka started, still looking at her, "I'm sorry you're so against the idea of making friends with him, but you could at least try to see the good in him. He's enthusiastic and tries his best…"

"But his best is ridiculous." Kotori interrupted, finally looking at Iruka, "He's not learned anything, Iruka! All he cares about is causing havoc and being a nuisance to the village. He's just annoying and useless."

Kotori huffed, looking back ahead, freezing when she saw Naruto just a few feet away from them, stock still. He was glaring ahead, ignoring the taunts of his classmates running by. Kotori bit her lip, not really meaning for Naruto to hear her. The blonde clenched his fists before running off, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Naruto, wait!" Iruka yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Damn it, this is my fault!" Kotori yelled, running after the small boy. She could easily keep up with him, but as he turned corners and jumped over buildings, he was making it a little more difficult than Kotori expected, "Naruto, come back!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Naruto demanded as he ran, glancing round at Kotori, his eyes full of tears, "YOU SEEM TO THINK I'M USELESS!"

"I… I wasn't telling the truth, Naruto!" Kotori yelled and Naruto glared, jumping to one of the more higher buildings by leaping from wall to wall between it and another building quickly. Kotori snarled, using her chakra to run up one building, "Naruto, listen!"

"NO!" he snarled, spinning to face her. He didn't look sad any longer, but angry. Very angry. He seemed like a different boy. He clenched his fists, and Kotori tensed, slowly moving her hand to her weapon pouch, "I'm not useless! And you won't believe me, so don't even speak! Everyone always ignores me, everyone always treats me differently! It's not _fair_!"

Kotori twitched, glaring. It wasn't fair her friend had to die, either! It wasn't fair Rin died! It wasn't fair Iruka's parents died! But she said nothing, her muscles tensing.

"And now you JOUNIN think that about me? Your future generation?" Naruto spat, "I'm more powerful than you think!"

"You can't even create a clone!" Kotori accused, glaring, "You're over reacting! Come back to Iruka!"

"I refuse!" Naruto yelled, jumping away. Kotori sighed heavily, stepping forward to run after him, but someone grabbed her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. She looked round, frowning at Kakashi.

"Leave him." Kakashi stated simply, "He'll only get angrier. It's best he's left alone… He always comes back."

Kotori looked away angrily and Kakashi let her go, resting his hand in his pocket. His other was holding an Icha Icha book, and Kotori looked at him again, sighing.

"I can't believe I said that." she mumbled.

"What did you say anyway?"

"He was useless. That all he cared about was causing havoc and being annoying…" Kotori said back softly, crossing her arms, sighing, "I can't believe I said that about a kid."

"We all make mistakes." Kakashi said as the pair walked to the edge of the building and then made their way down to the street. The pair walked together and she glanced at him, hands in her pockets.

"So, got a team yet?"

"Well, I had a team a few days ago…" Kakashi began, glancing at her, "But they didn't pass the test."

"Heh." Kotori nodded, looking ahead, "I think I might get a team soon."

"Oh?" he looked at her, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, there's this team that has had a sensei for like, two days and she can't handle them." Kotori grinned, "So I'm up for the job! It's about time I had a team!"

"… Kotori, you've only been a Jounin for a few months." Kakashi pointed out and Kotori twitched.

"Please don't remind me. I can't believe I _just_ became a Jounin at _twenty_." she whinged, "It's embarrassing. Kotaro became a Jounin at sixteen for crying out loud! And you! I don't even wanna talk about you." she said after a moment, waving a hand at Kakashi. He laughed a little. She smirked all the same and the pair walked quietly.

"Who knows, maybe you'll get a team that passes." Kotori began, making Kakashi look at her, "And perhaps we'll get missions together, just like old times."

"The missions we carry out usually are the most disastrous." Kakashi pointed out, looking at her. Kotori smirked, and he continued, "I doubt any Genin we have would be ready for those kind of things."

"Ha!" Kotori giggled, nodding and looked ahead, but stopped when she spotted the bookstore. She walked over to it, Kakashi walking after her.

"Did you get the new icha icha book?" he asked idly, looking at the copies before looking at his own. Kotori nodded, smiling at him innocently.

"I've read it twice." she admitted, then looked at the books. She noticed one hidden behind some others and took it, straightening up and reading the dusty cover. No one seemed interested in buying it.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?" she read the title, frowning a little then smiled, "Oh, this is Jiraiya's book!"

"The Sannin?" Kakashi inquired, looking over her shoulder at it.

"Yeah, apparently it wasn't too successful." Kotori smiled a bit, "It's… The Uzumaki kid is named after the character. That's what Jin said Minato told her, anyway."

"What's it about?"

"A ninja called Naruto promises to break a 'curse' that's in the story. The curse is the cycles of war, hatred, all that stuff." Kotori waved a hand before digging in her pockets for money. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, waiting outside as she bought it and she smiled when she walked out.

"Are you busy later?" Kotori asked, smiling a little. Kakashi smirked behind his mask and looked at her. Kotori knew how this conversation was going to go.

"Why?" Kakashi answered, and Kotori nodded.

"Perhaps you'd like to go out for dinner?"

_Sorry, I have to go get lost on the path of life_ Kotori thought with a smirk.

"Sorry, Kotori, but I've got something important to do." he said, looking her in the eye. Her smirk broadened and she nodded.

"Alright, maybe some other time." she waved as she stopped at the Hokage's office, and Kakashi nodded.

"Maybe." he walked on, and Kotori made her way up to the Hokage's office for some missions.

As the day went by, Kotori sighed as she made her way back into the village. She was a little torn up and rubbed her forehead, glaring at the mud she found on her hand. Rolling her eyes, Kotori walked down the street, but turned a corner and went for the training grounds. The sky was getting dark already, but that was usual for Winter. It was just a shame it didn't snow. Jumping into a tree she relaxed against the bark and sat down on a branch, waiting. A leg hung off, the other bent and she took out Jiraiya's book, smiling a little as she opened it.

A few moments went by, and it was soon too dark to read. Tucking the book away, she looked down at the memorial stone, her smile disappearing a little when she spotted what she was expecting. Around this time Kotori would have had Kakashi over.

She scanned the area, leaning her head on the trunk of the tree. The figure moved to the memorial stone and stopped, stashing his book away into his pouch. Kotori frowned a bit more, watching sadly, her eyelids drooping a bit.

_Busy. Right_…

Kakashi gazed at the stones, slowly closing his eye. Kotori looked away, frowning a bit more. She got to her feet, watching Kakashi for a moment more before leaping off into the air, retreating to her home. Kakashi glanced round, frowning a bit, but then looked back at the memorial stone.

The next morning, Kotori rolled over and looked out the glass door. She could see spider webs on the railings of her balcony and she frowned, remembering last night. Kakashi blowing her off for the memorial stone. She knew it meant a lot to him, she knew he missed Obito and Rin… But… Letting out a sigh, Kotori got to her feet and got showered and dressed, forcing herself to think nothing more about it.

"Hey, Kotori!" she heard someone yell and turned, and her eyes widened at what she saw. Sanjirou!

Kotori grinned and ran towards him, leaping and hugging him around the neck. The force was enough to make Sanjirou spin on his heel as they hugged and he laughed a little. He stood back, grinning at his friend. His headband no longer displayed the proud Konoha symbol, but the grass symbol. He had left when he was eighteen to live with Aiko, and thankfully they allowed him to become a loyal Shinobi of that village. He wore one sleeved jacket, which seemed a darker green than Konoha's flak jackets. His black shirt underneath had its sleeves rolled to his elbows. He wore black arm warmers on each wrist with the kanji for 'puppet' on each, but the friend bracelet was obscuring the kanji on his right wrist. Her trousers were flared out at the ankles, and he wore black sandals. Around his waist was a brown belt with the usual scrolls attached to the sides, and two large scrolls on the back.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Kotori exclaimed, "How's the Grass village? I know we've been sharing letters and stuff, but it's just great to see you in person!"

"Haha yeah, well…" Sanjirou rubbed the back of his head, his plum bangs framing his face and ending at the bottom of his thick framed glasses, the rest held up in a bobble and it ended at his waist, "We came because we have a request."

"We?" Kotori asked, then turned when she heard a giggle and gasped. Aiko, her black hair in a pleat around her shoulder, smiled at her. Her bright blue eyes gazed at Kotori, and sadly the one thing that spoiled her features was the scar running from her nose to her hairline, caused by Sanjirou at the Chunin exams. She was wearing a sky blue kimono, and in her arms was a small child, and Kotori blinked.

"Aiko and I." Sanjirou smiled, putting an arm around Aiko's shoulders as he looked at Kotori, "You remember the reason we moved in together? Taking it to the next step?"

"Yes! You got her pregnant!" Kotori said, smiling a little. It was a careless mistake, but Aiko didn't believe in abortions and Sanjirou agreed to move to the village to help raise their child, and from then on their relationship bloomed into something beautiful. Kotori could easily admit she was jealous of their relationship.

"This is Takeko!" Aiko introduced, turning the child in her arms so she faced Kotori. Her plum hair was just like her father's and reached her ears. She was wearing a fitted pink kimono, and Kotori couldn't help but squeal in delight and clasp her hands together at the sight of her.

"She's so adorable! Oh my god, Sanjirou!" she exclaimed happily, unable to contain her excitement, giggling like a child as Takeko reached out and grabbed her hands, "She's so tiny! And adorable! Has she learned to speak yet? Can she walk?"

"Well she needs support to walk." Aiko smiled sweetly, "But she can say a few things! Like mamma, dad, kunoichi-"

"Kunoichi? Seriously?" Kotori blinked, "She's so sweet!"

"Haha, yeah." Sanjirou went red, proud of his little girl and happily took her in his arms when she reached for him, "Well, we were going to ask you something important."

"mhmmm?" Kotori said, although Sanjirou doubted she was listening as she grinned happily at Takeko.

"We want you to be her god mother." Sanjirou explained and Kotori stopped, straightening up immediately and staring at Sanjirou in awe, her mouth hung open. Aiko giggled at her reaction.

"W-What?" Kotori gasped, "I-I… ME?"

"Yes, you!" Aiko grinned, "You were the first person both Sanji-kun and I thought of!"

Kotori clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling with gratitude and grinned happily. She was so grateful and amazed that they chose her to be their first kid's god mother! This was amazing!

"Oh my goooood!" Kotori squealed, "I will! Yes! Of course! Thank you!"

"So, Aiko, you teach at an academy now?" Kotori asked. The group sat outside a café, sake in her hand. Sanjirou smiled happily at Takeko as she sat on his lap facing him. She high fived him whenever he held his hands up, and the pair seemed more interested in each other than the conversation. Aiko nodded, pouring some more green tea for herself.

"Yeah. It's better for me." she explained, "I don't really like fighting… And my knowledge of poisons would be great to teach to the kids."

Kotori smiled, leaning back, "Right, you've learned more? Your family's big on that stuff, aren't they?"

"They're famous in the village for it, yep." Aiko grinned, sipping her tea, "And soon Takeko will know all about it! And maybe any other kids we have." she purred, looking at Sanjirou. Sanjirou blinked, looking at her.

"Did you say something?"

Kotori and Aiko laughed to themselves and they continued with their conversation.

After spending most of the day with her old friends, they left for their hotel and Kotori walked through the streets. Lanterns were being lit and she smiled happily as she passed the Jounin headquarters and looked at the door. She smiled and walked in, stretching and waved at Asuma and Kakashi and they turned their heads.

"Hey Kotori, did you see who was in town?" Asuma asked and Kotori sat down on the backs of the seat, her foot on where she should really be sitting. Kakashi glanced up at her and she nodded.

"We spent most of the day together." she grinned, "Have you seen their kid? She's so adorable!"

"Heh, Takeko is something I guess." Asuma nodded, lighting another cigarette. Kakashi looked up at her, sensing there was something more.

"Guess what!" Kotori giggled, as if trying to hold in her excitement.

"What?" Asuma asked, and the door opened as Guy walked in, but Kotori ignored him and jumped in the air, squealing with happiness.

"They made me her god mother!" she yelled, spinning on her toes between the seats and grinned.

"That's great!" Asuma smiled, "I'm sure you're proud."

"Heh, I'll have to return the favour by making Sanjirou or Aiko a god parent of my first kid!" Kotori said thoughtfully, before grinning at Guy.

"B-But, Kotori!" Guy cried, "I wanted to be the god father!"

Kotori frowned, looking at him weirdly. Asuma chuckled, muttering under his breath.

"At least he said 'god'…"

The comment made Kotori twitch and laugh loudly.

"Of course Guy, you can be the _god_ father!" she said back quickly, leaving Guy to do a small happy dance while she sighed in relief and looked at Asuma and Kakashi.

"Great, now all you need is a real father." Kakashi commented, waving a hand. Kotori snorted, hands on her hips.

"I'm only twenty, I've got all the time in the world to find a good dad for my kid." Kotori argued, "There's no rush."

"That's the spirit!" Guy grinned, jumping onto the long couches, "Keep your youth for as long as you can, Kotori!"

Kotori laughed a little, letting herself fall down onto the couch opposite Guy and Kakashi, putting her hands behind her head.

"Exactly!" she grinned, crossing one leg over the other. Guy jumped off onto the ground and sat down next to Kakashi, crossing his arms.

"Hey, does anyone want to go out for some dinner later?" Guy asked, straightening his back.

"Sure!" Kotori nodded and Asuma smiled.

"Yeah, why not."

"I'll pass." Kakashi nodded, "The Hokage wanted me to drop by later and work on something."

"Eh, you never want to eat with us." Kotori commented, looking at him. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and shrugged. Guy tutted, looking at Kakashi, then smirked and got to his feet.

"Alright then, it's agreed! We'll meet at the Tsurai-Suu~ito bar at eight tonight!" Guy yelled happily, and the Jounin nodded. Kotori excused herself and head out of the room, walking down the now dark street. She looked up at the moon, then back ahead, smirking a little at the sight of a middle-aged couple and two young children walking towards a stall, where a smiling old man was offering dango. The first young girl jumped onto her tip toes to reach the counter, but she was too small. The other girl, taller and probably a year or two older, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up with a soft grunt and the youngest squealed with delight as she took a dango stick. The parents smiled down at them proudly, and Kotori smiled wider, hands in her pockets. She travelled down the street a bit more, playing with her friendship bracelet and looked ahead, spotting another couple walking towards an apartment door, the man getting out a key. Kotori noticed the woman had a bit of a bump, and it occurred to her that she was pregnant. What was with all these kids these days? She smiled at the sight anyway and walked past the couple.

"Getting a little jealous these days?" a voice asked, and Kotori jumped, looking round at Iruka. She smiled and waved, continuing to walk as he caught up with her.

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked innocently. Iruka chuckled, his hands behind his head.

"I meant jealous of all these kids!" he replied, "I heard you talking to the others about having a kid, and now you've been looking at pretty much every family and pregnant woman as you walk!"

"…Oh." Kotori looked away, her cheeks going red. She looked at Iruka again, putting on a smile, "Yeah, well, I might be a little jealous."

"Well, you are only twenty. You've got a long way to go!" Iruka encouraged. Kotori nodded, looking back up at the sky. She blinked and looked back at Iruka.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you want to come to the Tsurai-Suu~ito bar with some other Jounin?" she offered, and Iruka blinked before scratching his cheek and smiling.

"Sure! Mind if Mizuki comes too?" he asked, and Kotori did her best to hide her frown, but it wasn't working.

"If you want." she shrugged, looking back ahead. Iruka sighed and nodded, knowing that Kotori didn't like Mizuki very much. He dropped the subject and the pair parted ways as Kotori made her way up to her apartment.

As eight o'clock rolled by, Kotori made her way to the bar. She met up with Iruka and Mizuki, plus a young woman that was with Mizuki. She introduced herself as Tsubaki, and Kotori felt she would get along with her, despite her relationship with Mizuki.

"Kotori, you're here!" Guy called from his seat at a large table, filled with several Jounin. She smiled and waved, walking over with her friends and sat down beside a female Jounin she didn't recognise. Tsubaki sat at the end of the table with Mizuki, and Iruka found a seat by a spiky haired woman. By the marks on her face, Kotori guessed she was part of the Inuzuka clan.

"So, who's got the best story?" Asuma leaned forward, smirking as he waved some smoke out of his face. Kotori leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

"Best story?" she questioned and Guy grinned.

"You know! The best mission, Kotori! Have you never played this game?" he asked happily, "Your most dramatic and impressive mission!"

"Ooh." Kotori hummed, leaning back on her chair, tapping her lip to think. Asuma smirked as Guy started eagerly, going on about a mission he did by himself, defeating a hundred or so Mist ninja. Kotori was too busy thinking to listen, looking at the ceiling as she took a sip of sake. Soon someone else started their story, grinning cockily at Guy. Kotori smirked a little, glancing round when someone came running in, their footsteps making a loud 'tak tak tak' on the ground as they hurried towards their table.

"Kotori Kuromura!" she spoke quickly, "The Hokage wishes to speak with you!"

"What?" Kotori asked, jumping to her feet.

"It's about a mission. A-rank! Please, come with me!" she urged and Kotori nodded, jumping after her out of the bar.

Kotori and the woman ran up the steps to the Hokage's office, and she knocked urgently twice, heard the 'come in' and the pair hurried into the office. Kotori looked at the Hokage, blinking at the sight of Kakashi who was standing at the desk. He looked at her and nodded a greeting.

"Kotori, welcome." the Hokage nodded politely, "I have briefed Kakashi on the mission. You two will be working together, and he will brief you as you leave. You must leave immediately."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kotori and Kakashi nodded and both ran out of the office and, as soon as they were out in the open, leapt over the rooftops to the East Gate.


	41. Chapter 41

**For all you confused readers, I changed the ending to the last chapter. I wasn't happy about the mission.**

Kakashi and Kotori ran out of the East Gate, and Kotori glanced at him.

"So, what's the mission?" she questioned, and Kakashi glanced at her for only a moment before looking back ahead.

"There's a village near the border that the Hokage suspects is full of Missing-nin that want to invade Konoha. They're extremely dangerous, and it's nearly as big as Konoha. We knew about it being built, we just didn't know what for. It seemed innocent enough."

"Hmph. So this is recon?"

"Pretty much." Kakashi nodded, "But we also need to get any plans they have about attacking Konoha, or any village for that matter."

"Perfect." Kotori rolled her eyes and nodded, "So we need to get in and close."

"Right." he finally nodded, "It may take a day to get to the village."

Kotori stayed quiet. The two Shinobi ran for a bit more until it became completely dark, and the pair stopped near a flowing river. Kotori could hear it and glanced round, hands on her hips. Kakashi knelt down, taking off the bag pack and resting it by a tree, glancing at her, then up at the sky.

"It looks like it might rain."

Kotori nodded, taking off the folded tent that she had on her back. Luckily it was ready at the Hokage's office for when she appeared. Kotori glanced round at the river again, listening to the gushing water and stretched.

"Why don't I go get some wood for a fire?" she offered and Kakashi looked up at her.

"That wouldn't be you trying to get out of putting this tent up, would you?" he questioned teasingly, but smirked all the same. Kotori waved a hand in front of her face innocently, laughing nervously.

"Of course not! But just so you know, the tent would probably turn out awful if I tried to help." she excused hastily, and Kakashi shook his head. Kotori grinned and quickly headed off through the woods, smiling.

It took no time to gather enough wood, but she kept hearing rustling. Turning, she frowned at the sight of a small raccoon peeking out from underneath an upturned root, and she snorted.

"Shoo." she whispered, and it made a small noise and stepped forward instead. Rolling her eyes, Kotori walked back to the camp, seeing the tent just about finished. She smiled now at the sight of Kakashi straightening up when he heard steps, and Kotori put the branches into a small teepee. She glanced up at the sky, smiling a little as she saw the rain clouds were further away than she expected. She managed to light the fire with the sticks and sighed happily, sitting back on her rump, arms stretched out behind her as she leaned back. Kakashi sat down opposite her, leaning on the bag.

"So how will we get into the village?" Kotori asked.

"There are some civilian clothes in here." Kakashi replied, jutting a thumb at the bag pack and Kotori nodded, crossing her legs and sitting up.

"Alright, and what about places to stay? This mission isn't going to take just one day." she questioned, and Kakashi explained that there would be a home set for them by the village. Kotori had a bad feeling about it, but knew that it was probably going to be shared. She might as well be thankful she's able to spend time with Kakashi. After all, he seemed to avoid being with almost anyone unless it was a mission or if he was in the Jounin headquarters when they came in. Kotori wondered if it was because he was scared of losing them, like he lost Obito and Rin.

"What are you thinking about?" Kakashi asked and Kotori blinked, raising her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Kotori stared at Kakashi, slightly confused. He smiled behind his mask, pointing at her.

"You purse your lips whenever you're thinking hard about something." he pointed out, and Kotori furrowed her brow, pursing her lips at the mention of said action, "Like that, yes. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just how I was hungry." Kotori lied smoothly, rubbing the back of her neck. She smiled a little at him and Kakashi nodded, putting a hand into his bag and threw a small packet over the fire to her. She caught it with one hand and looked down as she opened it, smirking a little. Seeing her expression, Kakashi straightened up as he opened his book. He glanced round for a moment, hearing rustling and Kotori looked round. She snapped a bit of the biscuit in her hand, biting the half in her right hand. The meal was soft white chocolate-tasting crème sandwiched between two hard biscuits. The rustling continued and Kotori watched carefully. Kakashi didn't seem to alert, but he was still watching the general area.

"I think I know what it is…" Kotori murmured, remembering the raccoon from earlier on. Indeed, as if hearing Kotori, said raccoon jumped out of its hiding place and curiously stared at the two Jounin, its dark eyes slowly stopping on the food. Kotori frowned, glancing down at it, and then offered the animal the unbitten half. It scurried over, taking it and nibbling on it. Kakashi stared, looking along its tail. It was scruff and cut, and its hind right leg was also scarred and bloody.

"Wonder what happened to it." he commented.

"Probably got into a fight." Kotori mused, looking it over. The raccoon sat down happily on its backside, finishing off the biscuit. Kotori smiled a little, "Do we have enough bandages?"

"You're not using them on the raccoon, are you?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow and she looked at him, frowning. He hesitated before taking out some bandage from his weapon holster and handed them to her. She smiled pleasantly and got to her feet, heading to the nearby river. She dipped a cloth she took from her own holster and returned after dampening it in the river. The raccoon reacted badly at first, not wanting to be held, but soon it rested on Kotori's lap, making a soft growling noise to the cold water on its wound. Kotori smiled before bandaging it up.

"I'm no doctor, but it looks acceptable, don't you think?" she asked, grinning at Kakashi. The man just laughed.

"We should get some rest." he concluded, avoiding the question altogether, "That thing isn't come in with us. You're treating it like a dog."

Kotori huffed as Kakashi passed by. She was _so_ not treating it like a dog! Just because she had it on its hind legs and holding its front paws didn't mean a thing. She looked down at it and smiled happily, muttering something about sleep and after putting out the fire, followed Kakashi into the tent, leaving the raccoon outside. She stretched a little, glancing up when her knuckles touched the top of the tent and sat down on her butt, Kakashi glancing at her as he removed his flak jacket to sleep easier. Falling back onto his back, he put a hand behind his head, the other holding his book. Kotori took off her own and let down her hair. She had gone through too many times when she forgot to take off her clasp and hurt her head while lying down. She heard the raccoon shifting around outside and smirked a little to herself. Kakashi read quietly, glancing up at the tent when he heard something hitting the fabric. Kotori glanced up, frowning a bit as the rain got harder, and she heard shuffling around outside.

"It'll find shelter." Kakashi said, and Kotori looked at him before smirking and nodding, "He lives in the wilderness for a reason."

Kotori smiled, looking back at the tent roof. She put her hands on her stomach, closing her eyes. Kakashi continued to read as Kotori fell asleep, but then he put his book down and closed his eyes himself.

The man rolled onto his side, sniffing a little. He felt something heavy on his head and blinked his eye open, the blurry image in front of him slowly becoming clearer, and his eye widened to the size of a dinner plate when he noticed it was a raccoon's face. Shooting up to a sitting position, he made a grab for the raccoon, but it growled and slid down to the nape of his neck, dodging his hands. Kotori, who was lying on her side, opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Kakashi, raising her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" she asked, not seeing the raccoon. He looked at her, frowning behind his mask.

"Your raccoon is on my head!" he answered, turning to show her the raccoon, who was arching his back so his face was upside down, smiling innocently at Kotori. She stared and quickly pursed her lips and covered her mouth with both hands, trying not to burst out into laughter. Kakashi sighed heavily, glaring at her with his eye.

"You're useless." he muttered, making a grab at the raccoon, but it retaliated by biting the web of his thumb hard, and he twitched, flailing his hand comically as the raccoon clung on. He stared at it as it hung in the air, and he frowned, snapping his head round at Kotori as she couldn't hold it in anymore. Kakashi huffed, grabbing the raccoon by the scruff of his neck with his free hand and pulled him off. Kotori giggled, stifling her laugh as he put the raccoon down by her and she scratched behind his ear. Kakashi sighed and crossed his legs, getting a bandage from his weapon holster. As he bandaged his hand, frowning that he had been injured when they weren't even at the village, Kotori put her hair up and her jacket on before heading outside. The raccoon sat obediently, looking up at Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, are you hungry?" Kotori asked, peeking into the tent as he put his flak jacket on, "Or should we get moving?"

"We can get pack the tent and move on." he answered, getting out, the raccoon bounding after. Kotori smirked at it and the pair quickly packed the tent away.

"That raccoon seems eager to follow you." Kotori pointed out, pointing at the animal. It seemed to follow closely to Kakashi whenever the man moved.

"Well it can't follow us into the village." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. The raccoon growled a little at his response, and Kotori smiled a little.

"Shame." she shrugged, "Come on, it'll only be a few hours."

Kakashi nodded and glanced down at the raccoon once more before they jumped onto the branches, moving to their destination. The raccoon made a disapproving noise, looking round at the dead fire and rushed through the forest.

Kotori and Kakashi were nearing the village. She could see it in the distance and sighed a little, frowning at her stomach. Part of her regretted not eating when she woke up, but she knew they'd get food in the village. She'd make sure of it, anyway.

"We should stop here." Kakashi said suddenly, jumping down from the branch he was on and down onto the edge of the forest. Kotori joined up, looking at the village in the distance. Between them and the village were small grassy hills. She noticed there was no path leading to the village, which probably meant the villagers didn't want them to find the village. Kakashi put the bag down.

"We'll leave our stuff hidden here." he looked at Kotori and she nodded, and he removed plain civilian clothes from the bag. Kotori took hers and walked away from Kakashi to change. She removed her vest and sighed, glancing round nervously before taking off her top and hastily put on the grey tank top. She struggled in her haste and grunted, sighing in relief when she got it on. Blinking, she heard rustling and glanced round slowly, leaning back a little to see that Kakashi was in her line of sight. Cheeks red, she smirked to herself and shook her head, straightening up.

"I can't…" she whispered, "Well, I shouldn't…" she corrected, but the temptation was too much. Pursing her lips, she leaned back again, seeing Kakashi removing his shirt. The blush on her cheeks grew and she smiled innocently, looking at the muscle. Well, she knew he'd be muscular, but hell! Fantasy was nothing compared to the real thing! Not that she thought about it often, of course. She liked to switch between men in Konoha.

She smirked as he put on his top. Sadly, she only saw the side of him, not the front, or else she would have successfully seen his facial features. Quickly changing her lower half, putting on a purple light jacket, she walked back towards Kakashi, who was now fully dressed. He wore a plain black cloth to hide his Sharingan eye instead of his headband, and they put their clothes into the bag before hiding it along with the tent bag, and Kotori straightened out her jacket.

"Here we go."

"Let's hope they take kindly to strangers." Kakashi mumbled and they walked out to the first small hill. Trees here and there bundled together on either side of the imaginary path. Kotori glanced round, frowning at the trees. She was nervous for some reason. Looking back ahead, hands in her pockets, fumbling with a few shuriken she hid in each. Kakashi glanced round behind them, but said nothing and Kotori relaxed a little.

They passed another hill when they were momentarily surrounded by trees, and Kotori glanced up, seeing a flash of a headband against the sun, and she froze, throwing shuriken that way. Whoever was up there had already gone first though, and her shuriken clanged against their kunai. Kakashi leapt back into cover and Kotori flipped forward, shooting off of a tree and at the enemy. He gasped, stepping back and blocking her punch, but his movement made room for Kotori and she spun upside down, spinning on her hands and kicking the man in the stomach, sending him flying through branches and to the ground. He groaned loudly and Kakashi ran forward, throwing kunai at him as he jumped to his feet and he cried out, his body pinned to a tree by his hands.

"Nice aim." Kotori smirked, joining Kakashi and the attacker. His headband told he was from the Rock village.

"Shit…" he muttered, glaring at them, "Who the fuck are you? Are you with us?"

"With you?" Kotori narrowed her eyes and the man let out a loud 'tch', gesturing to his arm. Kotori and Kakashi looked at the symbol. It was a sickly orange octagon, with a moss green isosceles triangle facing downwards, the two bottom points starting on the second lowest point of the octagon. Interrupting the point of the green triangle was a red circle, and spreading from the middle of the triangle were the two symmetrical red triangles, the two points stopping at the second and top octagon points. She frowned, glancing at Kakashi, then looked at the man.

"Yeah." she answered, "We've been sent here… But it the info was really basic. The guy was in a hurry."

"Yeah, that's how it usually is…" the man nodded gullibly, "I was just hired a few days ago. I'm so glad I get to prove my worth, so I can finally meet the real boss… He's looking for really close subordinates. Right hand guys, y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kotori nodded, "Any special things we gotta know to get into the village?"

"Ha… The password is 'give me the light'. It's stupid, I know, but not something any randomer would say."

"Got that right." Kakashi nodded, "Sorry about the hands, by the way."

"Oh, no problem, man." the young man frowned, glancing at them, "Could you… get me down?"

"Yeah…" Kotori nodded, taking the kunai out of his right hand. He hissed in pain, sighing.

"Hey, I gotta warn ya…" he glanced at them both, "The people in that village are fierce, and really intimidating… I mean, I know you're really talented by now, and you must have a good story behind that cloth around your eye, but these guys are something else. I'd stay away…"

"So you regret going there?" Kakashi questioned as he removed the other kunai. The young man grit his teeth and nodded.

"Kinda, yeah."

Kotori looked him over. He had light brown hair tied back in a bobble, with spiked bangs falling over his face and brushing along his eyebrows. He looked at her with brown eyes, holding his wounds. He wore a brown jacket with slits on the elbows, revealing a turquoise shirt, and the jacket had a hood along with a neck guard. The jacket ended at his waist, but the back continued half way down his thighs, ending at a point at his knees. He wore matching trousers, and navy sandals.

"You wouldn't happen to have bandages, would you? Suzomichu wouldn't let me get any before I left to look out."

"Suzomichu?" Kotori blurted, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's the leader of the village." he answered, "He answers to the big boss. He gives the orders in the village, and is probably the most powerful there. He's from the Rain I think."

"Huh." Kakashi mused, "Who's the big boss, again?"

"You weren't told much at all, were you?" the young boy crossed his arms, sighing, "But even I don't know that. No one does apart from Suzomichu. And he won't tell anyone."

"Well, that sucks." Kotori shrugged, sighing, "Thanks…?"

"Bukiko." he filled the gap and Kotori nodded.

"Bukiko… Right."

"We'll be heading to the village now." Kakashi stated, and Bukiko nodded. Kakashi handed him some of his bandages and the Konoha Jounin quickly moved on, heading for the village. Kotori sighed, hands in her pocket.

"Jeez." she mumbled, "Poor kid. He doesn't even look eighteen."

"Let's hope he takes his own advice and gets out of there." Kakashi mumbled, and they saw the village gates ahead. Three men stood outside, weapons hanging from their belts. Kotori could see the bright symbols of the enemy's army on their left shoulders. One looked round, his long black hair and thin features making him look rather feminine, and Kotori was almost caught off guard when he spoke in a low voice.

"Stop! Who the hell are you?" he questioned, flashing a kunai in his hand. The other two stood alert, black flak jackets protecting their chests.

"Cool it. We're here to join…"

"Oh yeah? Who sent you?"

"Bukiko." Kakashi answered calmly. Kotori knew it was best to leave the talking to him.

"Bukiko? The runt?" the first man snorted, but nodded, "Alright. What's the password?"

"'Give us the light'." Kakashi answered and the three looked at each other before nodding.

"Open the gate!" another called. As the large wooden gates slowly opened, Kakashi and Kotori passed by.

"Head up to the big house at the top of the hill, that's Suzomichu-sama's place." the black haired ninja pointed, barely heard over the roar of the gates shutting, "He'll tell you what to do."

Kotori and Kakashi glanced at each other, then looked back ahead. The place was much darker and dirtier than Konoha. The buildings were grey and the roofs were dark and grimy. There were no trees, only slate buildings spread around to the edges, where the village wall halted them from spreading further. Kotori looked about. The streets were almost empty, the only people filling them were fierce looking adults. On every left shoulder Kotori spotted the symbol, and whenever she looked at someone they narrowed their eyes and glared until she looked away. She pursed her lips, feeling more nervous as they moved towards the centre of the village. She could smell something being deep fried, but the scent disappeared as they passed a small café with no glass windows, just a gap in the stone.

"This place is awful." Kotori whispered, and Kakashi nodded.

"Just keep calm." he muttered back. The pair stuck close together and eventually they arrived at the large home. Large may have been an understatement, and Kotori could tell more care was put into looking after the building than the rest. It had large pillars extending from the roofs painted a marvellous red, and it had many floors. There was a porch running from the entrance all around the house, and a small moat around it. As they walked across the arched bridge to get to the door, where two guards stood by, Kotori noticed fish swimming by underneath them.

"We're here to see Suzomichu-sama." Kakashi explained and the guards nodded, "We're here to join."

"Great." one said more eagerly than the other, wincing when his partner glared at him. Kotori looked at the eager guard, and his blue eyes momentarily caught hers before looking down.

"When you're inside head right, and then left. It's pretty straight forward."

"Thanks." Kakashi and Kotori walked in. Once the door was slid closed behind them, Kotori sighed in relief and looked down the hall. It was lit by lanterns hanging from the ceiling. As they walked right like the man ordered, Kotori noticed a large staircase leading up a few steps, then turning left and heading up further. They turned up the steps and followed them to a room. Kakashi knocked once on the door and they heard a deep voice said 'enter'. They slid the door open and stepped in. Bowing her head, Kotori glanced up and they both kneeled by the table where presumably Suzomichu was sitting at. He was a bulky man with no hair, and wild black eyes that screamed insanity. He wore dark navy armour with black cloth, and a katana was strapped on his left side. Again, the symbol was on his left arm.

"So, you both wish to join, hm?" he questioned, "What're your names?"

"Sora and Akiko." he made up the names on a whim, and Kotori smirked a little. She could never see Kakashi being named 'Sora'.

"Alright. What village are you two from?"

"Konohagakure."

"Hm." he looked up from his papers, eyeing them both, "That would be very useful… What are your strengths?"

"We're more tactical thinkers than fighters." Kakashi explained, "We're better off creating strategic plans than any physical stuff."

"And if you're from Konoha, that could be useful…" he hummed, "Go to the General's base, it's east from here. You'll know it when you see it. Tell them I sent you there personally, and you need to give them all the information you need. It will be perfect for Leader-sama. Oh, and once you're done there, go to the gates and ask for a house at the information desk. They'll get you a home."

"Of course, Suzomichu-sama." Kotori nodded and they both stood up. Heading back out the mansion, Kotori sighed heavily when she felt a raindrop hit her nose. The blue eyed guard glanced at her, then looked back ahead.

"Let's get something to eat before we go to the General's." Kakashi said and Kotori nodded. The pair walked down towards the café they passed earlier on and walked in. The tables were chipped and the chairs were faded, but they sat down in a corner.

"Just green tea for us." Kotori ordered, "Oh, and some korokke."

"Fine." the waitress mumbled, walking into the back. Kotori leaned back glancing at the others. They were all huddled round their own tables, and Kakashi glanced over his shoulder before looking back at her. Their green tea arrived in dirty cups, and the green tea looked unhealthily brown. Kotori frowned at it, and then looked down at her korokke.

"Everything here looks disgusting…" she muttered grumpily, but very slowly ate the korokke anyway, or else her stomach would protest even louder. Behind Kakashi she could hear quiet arguing that was gradually getting louder.

"You cheated!"

"Shut up and sit down, I did not!"

"I saw that card coming from your sleeve! You bastard!"

"Say that to my face!"

Kakashi glanced round to see a large man punching another, sending him through the gap in the wall. No wonder they didn't have glass there. She sighed and gave Kakashi a look when he looked at her. He nodded and they both quickly left, leaving some coins on the table. Kotori guessed that would be gone within seconds of being noticed. They made their way back to the gate through the rain and asked for a home.

"Are you two together?" the man questioned, smirking a little as he inspected his keys, then blinked, "Ah, uh, sorry man, but even if you and the lady ain't together, there's no choice. There's only couples left. Best you can do is order separate beds from another village and get 'em sent over, but that's a lot of money."

Kakashi nodded and held out his hands for keys.

"Rent's a thousand a month." the man grinned toothily and they nodded. The gates opened slightly as a group of men entered, one of them being Bukiko. He looked up and blinked at the sight of the pair, quickly separating from the group of men and women to join them.

"Hey you guys!" he smiled a little and Kotori nodded to him. The trio walked on together.

"So, uh, I didn't catch your names." Bukiko pointed out.

"I'm Akiko, and this is Sora." Kotori introduced, and Kakashi nodded a hello. Bukiko ndded and glanced at their key.

"Oh, you two are together?" he questioned. Kotori hesitated and looked at Kakashi, and he decided to go along with it.

"It's complicated." he concluded and Kotori nodded. Bukiko rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Right… It's just, the keys have different symbols to show if the house is owned by a couple of just room mates."

"Why?" Kotori inquired and Bukiko looked at her, his cheeks a little red.

"no one's really explained properly, but I think it's… to you know, find out of one of the room mates are women…" he trailed off and Kotori frowned, looking ahead.

"That shouldn't stop them." Kakashi stated. Kotori, looking as shocked as Bukiko, snapped her head to look at him. It definitely caught her off guard, and Bukiko forced a laugh.

"Oh, uh, yeah. True." he nodded, "My house is this way. Uh, see you guys later!"

"Wait, you live alone?" Kotori asked, and he shook his head.

"Used to, but now I share with six other guys… It's kinda crowded. Anyway, I better go. They have me cook for them. See you!"

As he ran off, Kotori let out a sigh and looked at Kakashi. He glanced at her and continued walking.

"What? Just because he seems like one of the least threatening in the village, doesn't mean we should trust him." he pointed out and Kotori nodded.

The pair spoke with the General, who stated they would think about letting them be part of the tactical and recon team. It all seemed rather organized, and Kotori noticed many scrolls strewn about the large room. Lots of ninja were looking over them, scoring things out and writing things down.

"You pair should get going, now." the General huffed, "It's getting darker and darker. You got an umbrella?"

"Uh, no." Kotori shook her head. The General handed her one, claiming that there were always some left over in the night and Kotori and Kakashi walked out, Kakashi holding the umbrella over their heads.

"I hate this mission." Kotori stated. Kakashi glanced at her, but nodded in agreement and looked back ahead.

They found their home. It was on the outskirts of the village, and looked like one of the more poorer ones. The windows were boarded up. Kotori entered and sighed at the sight. To her left was what looked like a kitchen, plus a table with four rickety seats, and then a sofa on the wall in front of her below a boarded window. A small broken television was on the wall to her right, and down the hall was the bedroom. The last room was a small bathroom with just a large round bath.

"This is disgusting." Kotori hissed, shooing a rat out the front door and into the rain.

"But it's home." Kakashi looked at her. Kotori put her hands on her hips as he closed the door. Rolling her eyes, she looked up at the roof. At least there were no leaks.

"What time is it, anyway?"

"I'm going to guess around eight."

She would probably be at a bar with Anko by now. Kotori sighed once more before making her way into the bedroom, frowning at the bed. It had a thin cover over it and two pillows. Very different from her bed. It had many covers, the top being furry for cold nights, and many pillows for her to make a 'nest'. It was the comfiest thing in the world for Kotori. Kakashi followed her in and put his hands in his pockets, scanning the room. A window that surprisingly wasn't boarded up, plus a small nightstand on the left side. It had one drawer, which appeared to be broken, and a tiny cupboard with no door.

"We're sleeping in that?" Kotori crossed her arms. Kakashi glanced at her.

"you are. I can sleep on the couch." he stated. Kotori looked at him, tilting her head to the right before slowly smirking and leaning forward.

"What if snuck in? It'd ruin our couple image, right? Wouldn't want to give the mission away!" she teased, and Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"I said it was complicated to Bukiko, remember? You've just banished me from the bed because I brought you to this hellhole." he explained matter of factly and Kotori frowned, raising her eyebrows.

"You won't be getting any covers. It's warmer in the bed." she persuaded and Kakashi laughed a little.

"I've slept through worse." he took his pillow and walked to the living room, "Good night, Kotori."

"Night." Kotori rolled her eyes. Damn. She crawled into the hard bed and pouted, curling up under the sheet and tucked her hand under the pillow. This was not going to be a good night. She looked at the window, which had no curtains, and suddenly felt very exposed. She turned over, closing her eyes tightly. This was another reason why she wanted Kakashi in the same room. She would feel much safer.

God, what was she thinking? She didn't need protecting! She was a brave kunoichi that could look after herself without some dumb silver haired guy! Right. She smiled to herself, clenching her fist confidently. That was until she heard tapping at her window. She jumped up, glaring at the window, and held in a yell when she saw a face.

But it wasn't human.

"You!" she hissed, glaring at the raccoon tapping on her window. She walked over and opened it with some difficulty, and it ran inside. She winced at the gust of wind that got through with it, and she quickly closed the window. The raccoon shook as much water off its fur as possible before leaping onto the bed and looking at Kotori, sitting on its hind legs.

"You'll protect me." she smiled, getting back into bed. She lay down on her side, the raccoon pacing around like a dog as it tried to get comfy, before curling up by Kotori's feet, its head resting on her toes.

Yeah. Big brave kunoichi.


	42. Chapter 42

The next morning, the air was heavy with fog and sprinkles of rain. Kotori and Kakashi made their way to the General's Office once more. They stayed at the back as Suzomichu stood by the wall by a map of Konoha. Buildings were marked with yellow, red and green pins. Kotori scanned the room, hands in her pockets. Her fingers hooked into the shuriken and she looked at a few scrolls behind Suzomichu. Another man glanced at her, frowning and nudging her gently. She snapped her head round at him. He was an older man, with wrinkles falling from the corner of his eyes to his lips, and more wrinkles fell from the corner of his lips. Bags were under his brown eyes and he gestured to Suzomichu. Kotori looked round, tensing when the bald man was staring right at her. Their eyes locked and Kotori took in a short breath.

"Uh… Sorry, Suzomichu-sama?" she asked nervously, and he let out a bark of a laugh before repeating his question.

"There are ANBU teams here, here, and here." he pointed to several areas on the wall at Konoha's East gate, "You used to be part of Konoha, didn't you? What would be the best place to attack?"

"Oh, well." Kotori started, staring at the map. Her mind went blank. She felt like she was back at the academy, trying to answer her teacher. She stared at the bigger man, who was slowly raising an eyebrow and she clenched her fists by her sides, "Uhm…"

"You'd need to know who was on what team first, and go for the group that you have the advantage over. But other factors also come to play, such as how many members are part of your team and what their skills are." someone spoke up and Kotori looked round at Bukiko, who looked quite serious. Suzomichu smirked and nodded.

"Wake up, Akiko." he snapped, looking back at Kotori, "We can't have you being as slow as that in battle."

"Of course not." she nodded. The older man beside her chuckled under his breath. He wore similar armour to Suzomichu, and he reminded Kotori of a samurai. He also had a katana on his right side, sheathed in a scarlet red scabbard. His hair was black and smoothed back. Kotori glared at him at the corner of her eye, but looked back ahead. The meeting lasted for a while until they were finally let go, and Kotori walked out with Kakashi.

"Where's Bukiko?" Kotori mused, looking back. He was speaking with Suzomichu, and the older man slowly made his way after Kotori.

"He'll be there for a while. Suzomichu talks to him a lot." the man said quietly, his voice gruff, "He's his little pup."

"Pup?" Kotori asked and Kakashi stepped over.

"He's a spy." Kakashi answered and the man nodded.

"Right. He sees who's a traitor and what not, but I can tell the kid's not got the makings for it." he added more quietly, and he walked with Kakashi and Kotori as they moved away from the crowd. He looked down at them, and their glances urged him to continue, "He's way too young. He doesn't know what he's jumpin' in to. I'm from the Mist village, and hell, if he knew what I did even before I defected, he'd cry his eyes out."

"Hm. He does seem pretty weak." Kotori pointed out, but meant it in a mental way than physical, "But he's a good tactician."

"No doubt about it. He's probably gonna be at the back lines making plan Bs and giving orders. I think Suzomichu is planning on putting him with the recon team."

At the mention of this, Kotori and Kakashi looked at each other then back at the man.

"What was your name, by the way?" Kotori asked suddenly and he glanced at her.

"Not many people here care for names. It's Hiruyo." he answered and Kotori smiled a little at him.

"Akiko." she answered. Kotori looked at Hiruyo for a moment, a feeling rumbling at the pit of her stomach. She glanced at Kakashi and he gestured to their home they were about to pass and she nodded, "We'll see you later, Hiruyo."

"Sure. You two should come round tonight at 64th Street, third house down. It's poker night."

"We'll think about it." Kakashi called as Hiruyo walked on, and the pair entered their home. Kotori sighed and sat down on a rickety chair, leaning back. Kakashi sat opposite her, putting the key down on the table and glanced at her.

"We need to get those scrolls."

"And how do we do that? We're not allowed in that room unless Suzomichu is there, or part of the recon and tactics team." Kotori mumbled pessimistically.

"Then we'll get on the recon and tactics team." Kakashi stated, "I'll write down what information we have so far and you can send it off. I'll go to that poker night and find out any information."

"Alright." Kotori nodded as he stood up, finding a piece of paper. He began to write with some slightly dry ink and Kotori walked over to the cupboards. She had a feeling there would be nothing there, but was caught off guard when she opened the door and the raccoon was sitting happily, waiting to be found.

"How do you get yourself in these places?" Kotori huffed, setting him down on the ground. The raccoon made a small noise before hopping onto the table by Kakashi. Every so often he would make a grab for the brush, and Kakashi would bat him away. Kotori giggled a little. But, as she looked through the kitchen, she came to the conclusion that there was definitely no food.

"Hey Kakashi, did you bring any money with you?" she asked. Kakashi glanced at her and nodded.

"I left it by the sofa." he answered, looking back at his message. Kotori walked over and picked some of it up, smiling.

"I'll get some food after I sent the message off."

"Alright. There should be a messenger bird circling the area." Kakashi turned to look at her, "You should head out as far off as possible."

"Right." Kotori took the letter from him and folded it up, resting it in her pocket. She looked at the raccoon and scratched behind its ear before looking at Kakashi, "I'll be back soon."

Kakashi nodded and watched her leave. As the door closed behind her, he looked back down at the raccoon, an arm resting on the back of his chair. He frowned at the raccoon, and it made a curious sound and stepped towards him. He shook his head and stood up, walking over to the window with his hands in his pockets. Looking outside, he frowned at the sight of someone following Kotori. They were making sure to hide if Kotori noticed, and when they disappeared out of sight Kakashi narrowed his eye and looked over at the raccoon.

"Maybe you will be useful after all." he mused, walking towards the small animal.

Kotori walked towards the gate, hands in her pockets. A man turned, frowning at her.

"What're you up to?" he questioned. Kotori tutted. Part of her knew she would have fun putting on a tough gal act.

"I'm heading out to, ah, 'earn' some more money." she stated and he chuckled and nodded.

"Be back for poker night." he reminded and Kotori smirked a little, nodding. She walked out of the opened gates and ignored the three guards that watched her. She felt suspicious eyes on her until she was out of sight, and as she came to the second small hill she started to run, arms stretched out behind her as she flipped in the air over the next hill. She heard a loud squawk and looked up, smirking. Skidding to a halt, Kotori cupped her hands over her mouth. She made a bird call. It wasn't the best, but imitation wasn't part of Kotori's job description, and it was enough to catch the messenger bird's attention. It circled and glided down towards her, landing on the ground in front of her. Kotori kneeled and held out her hand. The bird hopped forward and outstretched its right leg, and Kotori clipped the message and let it rest on her wrist. She lifted her arm up and it glided off in the direction of Konoha. Kotori rubbed the back of her neck and stretched.

"Job done." she grinned. Happy, Kotori turned to head back to the village, but she heard a quick 'swish' and snapped her head round before launching her body backwards, dodging a few shuriken that embedded into the ground. She narrowed her eyes and took out her shuriken, ready to attack. She knew she should have been more careful! Gritting her teeth, Kotori looked left and right before looking down as something caught her eye. A small black ball bumped against the tree she was in. What… Kotori hissed when it burst and smoke escaped, filling the area almost immediately. Kotori jumped through the trees and into the clear air, looking round desperately as she flipped onto another branch, swinging her arms out as she threw shuriken at a shadowed figure. It leaped out of the way and she jumped after it, gritting her teeth. More smoke bombs went off and she looked left then right. The hair on the back of her neck straightened, and she spun and swung out her leg, kicking whomever it was back. They yelled and smashed into a tree trunk, but quickly ran forward through the smoke. Kotori could hardly see them!

"Shit." she growled, backing up. The figure punched her in the jaw and she fell back, grunting loudly before blocking a predictable hit to the stomach. She thrust her fist forward, but the grabbed it and shoved it down, their free hand connecting with her face as they sent her flying to the ground. She was sent soaring out of the smoke and she rolled to her feet, crouching.

"Who's there?" she demanded and someone chuckled. They stepped out of the smoke, long black hair falling straight over his shoulder. An oversized cleaver was hanging by his right side. He wore black trousers that ended to his calves, bandages falling from the ends of his trousers to his ankles. Black sandals rested on his feet. His top half was covered by a sleeveless dark maroon zipper, and over that was a black cape that ended just past his shoulders and a thin neck guard. Black fingerless gloves started from his bicep on both arms, with silver plates on the back of his hands. He wore no headband.

"You're a spy." he said calmly, narrowing his blue eyes, "I can't believe Bukiko was so stupid. It's his _job_ to notice you people. So, is it just you and that silver haired ninja?"

"Shut up." Kotori snarled, "You're just going to assume that I'm a traitor? Why not ask first and attack later?"

"Because that's not how we work." he chuckled, "If you were truly a heartless kunoichi, you would have attacked without hesitation. You're a Jounin from the hidden leaf, I recognise your face."

"We've never met before." Kotori narrowed her eyes, taking out shuriken between her fingers, "Who are you?"

"You're not very good at this recon business, are you?" he ignored her question, unsheathing his cleaver. It had a large rectangle cut out in the middle of it, ending from the top blade to the bottom, and on one side there was a half circle cut into it. Most likely to make cutting heads off easier.

"I asked for your name!" she snarled.

"If you really want to know, it's Noboru." he frowned, swinging his cleaver out and aiming it at her with one hand, "And it will be the last name you hear, traitor!"

He darted at Kotori and slashed at her from the side, but she blocked with her shuriken and was forced to skid back. She flipped over him, throwing shuriken before making hand signs. As he blocked with his cleaver, he snarled and leaped in the air to slash at her. She grit her teeth, her line of hand seals interrupted. She snarled and barely managed to dodge, feeling the cleaver rip the ends of her left trouser leg. She landed on her feet, skidding back and creating hand signs once more, not letting Noboru get in the way. He landed just as she finished, and she slammed her hand into the ground. The earth shook beneath Noboru, and he grit his teeth before leaping out of the way, the ground beneath him cracking and gaping open. The crack followed the man, trees falling into the gaping abyss and he flipped in the air. Kotori leaped after him, spinning and kicking him in the side. He gasped in pain, flipping in the air before throwing his cleaver to the ground. It dug itself comfortably into a tree, and he made hand signs.

"Wind style: Thousand shuriken!" he snarled and put two fingers around his lips. He blew into the air, and it reminded Kotori of the Fireball jutsu, but instead of fire a gust of wind shot from his mouth and she could see chakra forming into shuriken. Kotori jumped to the side, staring at the chakra shuriken as they slammed into the ground, creating miniature craters. More shuriken flew her way, just as the name of the jutsu suggested. Thousands of them. Kotori flipped backwards, but winced when she was hit by one in her shoulder, sending her flying into the ground and against a tree, which cracked and slowly fell to the ground. Kotori snarled, getting to her knees and dug into her pockets for more shuriken, but felt none. She had run out.

"Hehehe…" her enemy walked towards her slowly, cleaver in hand. He quickened his pace to a run and slashed at her side. Kotori closed her eyes, but on instinct she raised her hands and made rapid hand seals and her arm turned to thick stone, and she blocked the attack. Noboru narrowed his eyes and snorted, pulling his cleaver back as Kotori jumped to her feet and leapt forward, aiming for his face.

"Remember, I'm a missing-nin." he chuckled, blocking with the flat side of his blade and flipped back, landing with a soft grunt, "I'm more powerful than you Jounin."

Kotori winced a little, putting a hand to her bleeding shoulder. Keeping her eyes on Noboru, who twirled the cleaver in his hand idly. Kotori knew she couldn't let this guy go alive. Kotori thought carefully, scanning the surroundings. Trees to bounce on, but also for him to hide. He could use wind jutsu, and Kotori favoured earth. Narrowing her eyes, she smirked a little to try and show confidence. Noboru frowned at the sight, but slowly smirked himself. Kotori moved first, running at him as she made hand signs.

"Earth style: Rising stone spears!" she cried out. Noboru frowned, leaping out of the way of spires just in time to dodge the spire diving from underneath him, and more spires spiralled from the ground aiming at Noboru jumping into the air. Kotori flipped onto one of the spears, running along as it expanded to the sky and Noboru twirled in the air, slashing at a rock to dodge it. Kotori smirked, making more hand signs as she ran further, and the mud at the bottom of the spire sloshed together before it spiralled around the spike she was zooming along. It took the shape of a dragon, and it fired mud balls at Noboru. The man snarled, slashing the mud balls before they reached him, but he was too slow to dodge the mud dragon itself. It ate him up, and he screamed as he was thrown into a solid spiral. It smashed as he was crushed into the ground, and Kotori jumped into the air and flipped forward, slamming her heel into his chest. She twisted her foot slightly, and he screamed in agony, blood spurting from his mouth.

"You won't tell a soul." Kotori hissed, but he smirked and swung his cleaver round with just one hand. Kotori gasped, snapping her head round to see the blade coming straight for her. She cursed out loud, jumping back to avoid getting hit, but as she skidded on the ground she heard the clang of metal on metal and snapped her head up, staring. Someone had blocked the cleaver, and replaced her foot with their own on his chest.

"You!" Noboru hissed, the hand holding his cleaver falling.

"Hiruyo?" Kotori muttered, and the man glanced at her, then glared back at Noboru with tired dark eyes.

"What are you doing, Noboru?" he questioned and the younger man snarled.

"She's a traitor, Hiruyo! It should be her lying here, not me!" he yelled angrily, and Kotori flinched. She put a hand to her bleeding shoulder again, glaring.

"You won't speak a word of this." Hiruyo snarled, leaning close to Noboru, his katana to the man's neck. Noboru closed his eyes tightly and gulped before looking at him again.

"You're one of them! You're a traitor!" he threatened. Hiruyo rolled his eyes. He glared at the younger man.

"If you're not going to stay quiet, I'll have to put you down. Like a sick dog." he sneered. Noboru's eyes widened and Kotori watched, but stayed quiet. Hiruyo grit his teeth before raising his katana and slashed it across his neck, the blood staining the grass around them. Kotori looked away, then looked back up at Hiruyo, who was now approaching her. She straightened up, still holding her shoulder.

"You killed him when he said I was a traitor…" Kotori glared, "Does that mean… You're on my side?"

"You're not the only spy here." he whispered, looking around cautiously, "I was telling the truth when I said I was from the Mist village, but I'm no missing-nin… I'm a Jounin…"

"Why are you here?" she asked, "Recon mission?"

"No." he shook his head, sheathing his katana, "My brother… He's here somewhere. I… I know where he is, I just can't reveal myself to him."

"Why?" Kotori crossed her arms. She just hoped it wasn't a cliché story about how he was stolen by bandits and taken here, and it turned out he was someone Kotori knew in the village. But he couldn't reveal himself because he's too loyal and wouldn't believe him. Tch.

"Well, a few months ago, my brother left to go find a group of bandits… He believed they were more powerful and felt I was looking down on him too much. Now that he's gone, I need him back. I'm worried about him."

_I was close_. Kotori frowned and nodded.

"Alright." she said, feeling untrustworthy, "But I need to get back to the village."

"Akiko." he said as she walked away. Kotori didn't stop until she realised Akiko _was_ her name for now, and she looked round quickly.

"Hm?" she glared as Hiruyo smirked and walked beside her. They both walked together, heading back to the village. Kotori looked away, glaring at the village wall.

"So, what's your real name?"

"For you, it's Akiko." she snarled and Hiruyo sighed, but nodded.

"My real name is Yuudai." he said quietly and Kotori looked up at him, frowning. She knew she couldn't really trust him, but part of her wanted to. Kotori wasn't really the kind of person to jump around making friends left and right - she tried not to be so naïve - but this man was telling her everything because he knew she was a traitor. She winced and glanced at her shoulder.

"There's a clinic to the West. I could take you there if you like."

"I'm fine." Kotori shook her head, "I'll fix it myself."

The two remaining guards narrowed their eyes at them, and Kotori refused to look at them. The doors opened slowly and they walked in. Kotori quickly parted ways with Hiruyo when she could.

Entering the house, Kotori sighed heavily and plopped herself down painfully on a chair. She moved the sleeve of her tshirt to look at the wound, narrowing her eyes. There were tiny, tiny shards of metal stuck in her wound. Was that part of the jutsu? It must be. She glared before picking them out gently, wincing and watched as more blood escaped and slithered down her chest. Sighing heavily she stood and got some tissue, putting it down on the table before returning to her seat. The house was silent for a few moments, until the door shifted and opened, Kakashi standing there with a small bag in his hand.

"I said I'd get those." Kotori frowned, finding herself in an irritable mood. He looked at her and walked to the counter, kicking the door closed behind him. The raccoon followed his every step, waiting at the table for him to walk over and sit down.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting opposite her. Kotori sighed.

"I got attacked." she stated the obvious, and decided to continue from Kakashi's stare, "Someone caught me while I was sending the message, but he was taken care of."

"Do you want help?"

Kotori looked down at the tiny needles on the paper. They were an inch at most, and there was probably lots of them. Looking up at Kakashi, she sighed and nodded. He moved his chair so he was closer and started to remove the pins as painlessly as possible. He frowned behind his mask, glancing at Kotori. She looked away when she noticed he was looking at her, frowning defiantly.

"You're not telling me something." he assumed and Kotori sighed.

"Someone else took care of him for me. Hiruyo." she glanced at him, leaning back on her chair with a small wince, "He's from the Mist village, but he's… Like us. He's looking for his brother. I didn't reveal anything, though. I don't trust him."

Kakashi nodded, but stayed quiet as he continued to remove the rest of the needles. Kotori stayed quiet, glancing down at the raccoon, who soon shifted and ran off to inspect the house. Kakashi glanced at it, then looked back at Kotori.

"That should be it." he nodded, "Let me clean it up…"

"I can do that." she said quickly, "You can put the food away." she got to her feet and threw the needles out before wetting the tissue, giving Kakashi no choice but to comply.

As the situation was settled, Kotori ate quietly, Kakashi claiming he wasn't hungry. They shared a bit of banter, Kotori verging on flirting, and soon it was time for the poker.

"You've played poker before, right?" Kotori asked as they left the house, Kakashi locking the door. She crossed her arms and he looked at her before rubbing the back of his head.

"Once, but that was with Guy…" he answered. Kotori raised her eyebrows and he quickly added, "It was my turn to choose the challenge."

Kotori smiled and they walked off through the streets. Many men and women were making their way to the house, which was bigger than Kotori had expected. It was two-stories, and people just walked in without caring. Kotori glanced at Kakashi, who glanced at her.

"I'll be back in a minute." he said, walking away down another street. She frowned, walking towards the house. She turned, watching for a moment and, at the corner of the eye, spotted the silhouettes of dogs running across buildings, the knot of headbands visible. Ninken. Kotori walked into the crowded house, glancing round and spotted a familiar face by the window.

"Bukiko." she walked over quickly, and the young man looked over and smiled, waving.

"Akiko! Hi." he seemed tired, and looked back out the window. Kotori frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no… Not really. It's just, this is my first poker night and…" he trailed off, looking at his feet before looking back up at Kotori, "I… I dunno how to play."

"Oh!" Kotori smiled, "Is that all? I'll teach you!"

"You would? I asked my room mates, but they all just laughed and walked off."

"No wonder!" a sharp feminine voice interrupted their conversation, and Bukiko winced and looked down. Kotori frowned and turned her head to see the woman approaching. She was recognisable, yet the name escaped her.

Her petrol blue hair rested over her shoulders, reaching past her collarbone and faced inwards. She had a fringe that ended at a point at the right corner of her lips, completely hiding her eye. Her other eye, however, was in view and was a bright obnoxious green, bordering yellow. Her pale skin accentuated the visible scars on her body, especially the one that started on at the bottom of her chin, through the right part of her lip and to her right nostril. Another scar ran from the left side of her neck down, disappearing to her back. She wore a sleeveless fishnet turtleneck beneath a strapless navy blue top. Covering her top was a pastel yellow obi, and over the obi was a thin red rope tied to the side. Covering her shoulders was a black shrug-like jacket, the sleeves ending to her bicep. Protecting her right arm is a fingerless glove, covered by a black metal plate. Her left arm merely had a fingerless fishnet glove, reaching her elbow. The palm and back of her hand covered in black fabric. Black trousers reaching her knee and black heeled boots from the knee downwards protected her lower half, and Kotori spotted a kurasigama hanging on her right hip.

"Oh? And who are you?" Kotori narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. Kakashi was approaching.

"Miyori Akamizu." the woman smirked. She seemed to be just a few years older than Kotori, and she gave Kotori a very bad feeling all round.

"Miyori, huh? What village?" she continued to ask, leaning on the wall behind her with crossed arms. Miyori smirked, glancing round at Kakashi who joined them.

"Mist." she answered, and Bukiko momentarily looked up. The woman smirked knowingly at him and then looked at Kakashi and Kotori, "And what about you two?"

"Konoha." Kotori answered, waving a hand in her face. Miyori nodded.

"I'm sure Suzomichu _loves_ you two." Miyori tutted. Kotori smiled innocently, opening her mouth to talk, but someone called out that the games were about to begin and many people flocked to stairs that led to what must have been the basement.

"Well, good luck, you two." Miyori turned, "By the end of the night, I might have all your money."

"Tch." Kotori snorted as Miyori made her way downstairs, "What a bitch. What makes her say that?"

"She's had a winning streak for thirty-two weeks." Bukiko sighed a little. Kotori blinked, then sighed heavily. Okay, so she had a right to say that. And Kotori and Kakashi were already running out of money… They had to get this mission finished soon, or they were screwed.

Kotori sighed as she sat at a hexagon table opposite an older man. Beside her was, predictably, Miyori. She smirked as she shuffled the cards, glancing at Kotori with her visible eye, and Kotori looked at their other challengers. On her right, Hiruyo was looking at the table, and beside him was a frail looking woman, but a hard glare on her face. The last contestant was a gruff middle-aged man with stubble, his eyes on the cards.

"Alright, let's get playing." Miyori's voice brought Kotori back and she looked at the older woman. Kotori pursed her lips as she thought, picking up her cards as they were passed out.

"Oh, and good luck." Miyori added cockily, smirking. Kotori frowned, goosebumps running up her spine as Miyori laid eyes on her.

The game continued for a while and, surprisingly, Kotori was doing quite well. Miyori seemed to be winning from the start, but Kotori was quite close to having the same amount of chips in the end. She glanced round at the table Kakashi was at, jealousy rising up inside her when she noticed he was winning. Hiruyo glanced at her, then looked back at his cards and sighed.

"I fold." he stated when it was his turn, and Miyori smirked, nodding. The frail woman shook her head, the gems on her chopsticks holding her grey hair up jingling.

"Foolish boy." she mumbled and the gruff man snorted.

"Shut it, grandma. It's your turn." he growled and the woman glared at him before raising the bet. Miyori's smirk widened.

The games were stopped after a while for breaks, and many men shared out drinks of sake that they had stored away in their jackets. Kakashi and Kotori retreated to a secluded area in the kitchen, keeping close to a open window. Kakashi looked outside, and Kotori crossed her arms as she leaned on the wall.

"What are the ninken looking for?" she whispered and Kakashi looked at her, smiling a little behind his mask.

"The scrolls." he answered in a hushed tone, "Pakkun might be small enough to get in…"

Kakashi trailed off and glanced over to the crowd of people as someone let out a yell as they were shoved into a wall by someone else, and he slowly looked back at Kotori. He leaned forward, his forearm resting on the wall by her head, and Kotori raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"I don't want anyone coming over and hearing us." he explained quietly. Anyone else that looked over would just see a flirtatious couple. She nodded a little.

"I could get used to this." she teased and Kakashi smiled even more behind his mask, moving on from the subject. He opened his mouth to continue, but someone yelled angrily, and what they said put Kotori's flirtatiousness out the window.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'll have you know the traitors are in this room right now!"

Kakashi narrowed his eye and turned. Kotori peeked from behind his arm, and glared. It was one of the guards.

"I can tell you who they are, too!" he snarled, "One guy, and one girl!"

Kotori glanced uneasily at Kakashi, who kept his ground. Kotori grit her teeth and glared.

"Their names are…!"


	43. Chapter 43

"Hiruyo and Akiko!" the guard snarled, snapping his head round to glare at the salmon haired girl. Everyone snapped their head to glare at Kotori, who winced and backed up to the open window, Kakashi staying completely still at first. But then he turned and glared at Kotori, who narrowed her eyes. He had to continue the mission by himself, she knew that. His cover wasn't blown. Gritting her teeth, Kotori glanced around before making hand signs, flipping backwards out of the window. Kunai were thrown as she moved, but stalagmites shot from the ground and blocked them, also blocking anyone from jumping through the window after her.

"Damn it, why would she do that?" Kakashi demanded, trying not to show any panic for Kotori, and snapped his head round at his 'allies', "I swear, I'm with you guys! I had no idea she was like that…"

Miyori snarled and turned, leaping out of the door after Kotori. Kakashi clenched his fists.

"Where's Hiruyo?" he asked and they all looked round. Kakashi glanced at the window, frowning. _Good luck, Kotori_.

Kotori grit her teeth, arms hanging behind her as she zoomed along the roofs. Flipping from one to another she heard the tak of footsteps following behind her, but had no time to see how many there were. It was more than three anyway. She soared through the night towards the recon and tactics building, narrowing her eyes. Two men were standing outside, weapons at the ready. She heard her trackers following close behind, yelling orders to the guards. Kotori narrowed her eyes and landed crouched in front of the two men, just in time to dodge a stab and swiped her foot out, tripping one up. She hauled herself onto her hands, kicking the other in the head and flipped to her feet, blocking the first guard that jumped to his feet. She punched him in the stomach, twirling the katana from his hand and stabbing him in the gut before bounding over him to dodge a flurry of kunai from above, her legs swinging out in front of her to pin down the second guard. He cried out and she grabbed his katana, twirling on her foot and swinging the blade out in time to block the kusarigama blade launching down from above. She snarled as Miyori brought it back, and she landed on her feet in front of four men.

"You traitor." she smirked, "But I'll have fun defeating you."

"Tch." Kotori spat and the four man ran at her. She kicked one back and swung her foot into another's gut, grabbing a man's wrist as he barely missed her ribcage, pulling him down into her knee, his nose cracking. He cried out in pain and Kotori ducked, dodging a swing of a foot, but another foot caught her in the jaw and she was flung back. Grunting, she landed on her shoulders and back flipped to her feet and zoomed at the three remaining men, standing in the middle of them. As she skidded to a halt she narrowed her eyes, hair falling over her shoulders and she elbowed the first in the back, digging it into his spine and managed to throw him into the second. As she did so, she swung herself onto the air, her left foot colliding with the third and sending him to the ground. She spun so she landed on her feet, glaring over at Miyori, who grinned and ran at her.

"Let's see how you deal with me!" she cackled, keeping a hold of her weapon's handle and slashing at Kotori. She jumped back, snarling when her back hit a wall and she then shot upwards, flipping onto the roof of the building. Miyori followed easily, and as she was in the air on front of Kotori, kicking her foot out. The strength was immense and easily knocked Kotori off her feet and across the roof, onto the ground on the other side. Kotori glared, rolling onto her back and opening her eyes in time to see Miyori in the sky above her, diving down with a foot ready to slam into her stomach. Kotori rolled out of the way, jumping to her feet as rubble flew into the air when Miyori landed. Kotori clenched her fists and Miyori snapped her head round, grinning and swung the chain attached to the blade in the air. Kotori jumped back as Miyori threw it, but she was caught at the ankle and Kotori yelled in pain as she was thrown to the ground. Miyori chuckled, but her amusement was short lived as Kotori's body turned to mud and disappeared.

Kotori sighed in relief, standing on the building. This woman was crazy… She flipped back to the entrance of the building and ran inside, checking round corners and panicking inwardly at the smallest sound. She found herself in the planning room and ran forward, glancing down at the muddy paw prints on the ground.

"Hey! You, salmon head!"

Kotori looked up, making a face to see a small pug sitting on a table. She walked over, staring.

"It's Kotori."

"Alright then, Kotori." he nodded, "I'm Pakkun."

"Yeah, Kakashi's ninken." Kotori smirked, "What you got?"

"These scrolls are info about Konoha's ANBU, and this one is a map of Konoha with lots of crosses on it." he nudged them forward and Kotori nodded, quickly stashing them away. There was the sound of a door being kicked open and she winced and looked down at Pakkun.

"Kakashi's not been found out yet. I want you to stay hidden, okay?"

"It's what I do best, girly." Pakkun stated, hopping off the table to hide behind a bookcase. Just in time too, as the door to the recon room was kicked off its hinges and Miyori smirked, swinging the kusarigama.

"Found ya." Miyori snorted, "I don't like hide and seek. Man up."

"Fine." Kotori glared, making hand signs, "Let's go!"

Cracks formed in the ground beneath the hard wood floors, and they shot from Kotori to Miyori. Rock burst through the ground and crumpled beneath the wood, and Kotori snarled and jumped back. Rock slammed into the roof, breaking through the cement. Rock fall from the ground and more rock slammed through the floorboards, forcing tables and bookcases to fall into the gaping hole. Kotori flipped back, glancing down at Pakkun.

"Hold on!" Kotori yelled, and Pakkun quickly leapt onto her arm and climbed to her shoulder. She made more hand signs, stalagmites shooting from the hole and at Miyori. The woman growled and jumped back to dodge. Kotori glanced round at the wall in their way, and the expanding hole that was creeping for her and Pakkun.

"You didn't think this through too much, did you girly?" he frowned and Kotori snorted.

"If there's no exit, I'll just make one!" she snapped, looking down at the hole approaching and, just as the ground escaped from underneath her, Kotori leapt up towards a weak section of the roof, punching through it and flipped through the air. Pakkun made a very upset sound and almost screamed as she fell for the ground, and she rolled forward, catching her breath.

"Pakkun, go find Kakashi." she said quickly and the dog nodded, rushing off through the street.

"You stupid bitch!" the screech made Kotori spin round and she glared at Miyori. The woman growled and ran at Kotori, making hand signs. The ground underneath Kotori rumbled before water shot out, taking the shape of spiralling spears and Kotori made hand signs, rock spurting around her. Kotori winced as the water speared through the rock as if it wasn't even there, and she yelled in pain as the water stabbed her like ice. The rock collapsed and Kotori shot to her feet, glaring at Miyori. The safest bet was to run, but this woman was just going to follow no matter what. Miyori's glare had softened, and she was now smirking confidently. She approached Kotori at a walk, the kusarigama flying in the air. Miyori launched it down with a yell and Kotori dodged the blade, zipping to the left before zooming at Miyori, jumping in the air and aiming a kick. She blocked with the chain and the kusarigama blade came whizzing back, wrapping around her leg. Kotori snarled in pain as the blade finished and stabbed her in the thigh. Falling to the ground Kotori shook, clinging to her leg.

"Tch." Miyori glared down at her, slamming her foot into Kotori's jaw. Kotori was sent flying, the chain unwrapping itself and the blade squelching from her skin. She cried in pain, blood dripping from her mouth. Miyori laughed loudly, approaching Kotori. The young woman made hand seals, hissing in pain and mud sloshed around her and Miyori. Miyori glared, glancing round before smirking and Kotori got to her feet, breathing hard. Miyori frowned and swung the kusarigama around in the air once more, aiming it at Kotori's head. The Jounin ducked, grabbing the chain and wrapping it around her wrist, yanking on it and Miyori snarled. They were brought down to a game of tug and war? But Miyori smirked, making a single hand sign and Kotori's eyes widened, but screamed in pain as electricity shot from Miyori along the chain to Kotori, engulfing her. Kotori threw the chains to the ground and fell back, snarling. She made a hand sign of her own and the mud gathered together, taking form of a dragon and it roared, mud balls firing at Miyori. The woman dodged, gritting her teeth and Kotori shut her eyes tightly in pain as the dragon launched itself at Miyori. The chaos had brought the attention of others, and she glared round at the group of missing nin running at her.

"There's one of 'em! Attacking Miyori!" one cried out. Kotori grit her teeth, seeing Kakashi at the front. He glared, narrowing his eyes at Miyori, then looked at the others before skidding to a halt in front of Kotori. He knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder and grabbed the cloth covering his eye. Kotori blinked, biting her lower lip. She stayed still, and Kakashi spun round as all of their eyes were on him. Revealing his Sharingan, the group gasped and for a moment, everything was quiet. They collapsed to the ground, and Kakashi's shoulders sagged, covering his Sharingan quickly. Pakkun frowned, walking for them, but his eyes widened.

"Kakashi, behind you!"

Kakashi spun round, gasping as Miyori aimed to slash him across the face. Kotori jumped to her feet, gritting her teeth, but something beat her to it. Kakashi and Kotori quickly stepped back as Miyori smacked the raccoon to the ground, but it seemed defiant in biting hard down on her knuckles. She snarled, smacking it over the head and Kakashi and Kotori looked at each other quickly. Kotori glared and ran forward, kicking Miyori back with her good leg, and the woman flipped away, spitting blood to the ground. The raccoon dropped to Kakashi's feet, and Pakkun sniffed it before looking round at Miyori.

"You'll pay! More are coming! You're stuck in this village, and you'll die!" Miyori cried out. She threw the chain at them, but something shot from the shadows and pinned it to a nearby tree. Miyori snapped her head round, and Kotori studied the kunai. It had blue cravings on the handle, and the blade itself was slightly curved and encrusted with something shiny. Ice expanded over the chain and slowly began to creep for Miyori and the woman snorted.

"You're one of them. I knew it." she hissed, snapping her head round. Kakashi and Kotori looked round as a hooded figure exited, their face hidden. A pale finger revealed itself and pointed to Kotori and Kakashi.

"You asshole!" she cursed and Kotori and Kakashi ran for him, Kotori taking up the raccoon in her arms. Pakkun hurried after them and the hooded figure ran down a dark street. The group disappeared just as they heard a male voice cursing at Miyori, who snapped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Kotori demanded as they stopped in an alley. She leaned on a wall and winced, putting a hand over her bleeding wound. Kakashi looked down at it before looking at the hooded figure. He glanced round a them before shaking his head and rushing down the alley, gesturing for them to follow.

"God damn…" Kotori muttered, running after him. Soon they came to a wall, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. The hooded figure bit his thumb, the blood dripping onto his foot, and drew a symbol on the wall. The blood disappeared and a door replaced it. He opened it quietly and walked in, the rest following.

"Tsue? Is that you?" a feeble voice called from another room, and the figure disappeared for a moment. Kotori looked around the house. It was mostly a wooden house, with damp patches here and there on the roof. Stairs led to a second floor, and an old woman appeared in the hall.

"Hurt? One of them is hurt? Please, please!" she changed from speaking to her friend to calling to Kotori and Kakashi. Kakashi put an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lean on him as she took the weight off her injured leg. She set herself down on a chair and the hooded figure watched. Pakkun snorted, glancing angrily at it, then looked at Kakashi. The masked man lay the raccoon down on the table and the old woman approached Kotori. She had grey hair held up into a bun, and a grey dress with a dirtied apron over it. Her eyes were pale.

"What's hurt, little one?" she asked sweetly, putting a shaky hand on Kotori's hand.

"My thigh.. I was stabbed." she answered softly, looking at the cloaked man, "Why are you helping us?"

"He doesn't speak much, dear. We're helping you because it's what we do. Take in souls that don't belong and help them get out."

The man, presumed Tsue, nodded under his hood.

"Tsue, take off your cape, you must be too warm." the old woman said knowingly, putting a hand over Kotori's wound. Her hand glowed. So she was a medic-nin. Kakashi eyed the hooded figure, and the Tsue slowly put his hood down.

Kotori stared, her mouth falling open.

White strands caressed each side of his face, and his straight fringe touched his white eyebrows. His violet eyes looked tiredly at Kotori and Kakashi, avoiding eye contact. Scars rolled along his lips and jaw and nose, and small scars, like puncture holes, surrounding his lips.

"You…" Kotori muttered, awe struck. One of the five creations from the Mist village. He was right there. She snarled, jumping to her feet and grabbing him by the shirt, slamming him into the wall. The blind woman gasped and got to her feet.

"No! Don't hurt Tsue! Your wound isn't healed, either!"

"Kotori!" Kakashi snapped. Kotori snarled, her knuckles white, and she glared into the man's bored eyes. She ignored the other people protesting and the scarred man closed his eyes before looking at Kotori again, taking her hand with his. She snarled.

"Don't touch me." she spat, pushing him harder into the wall as she let go. She returned to her seat, glaring at the ground.

"Why are you with him?" she demanded, glaring at the old woman. The woman huffed and glanced round as Tsue tapped her shoulder with a folded fan. She took it happily and bopped Kotori on the head with it, making her yelp and put a hand over the sore area.

"Everybody needs someone, young lady." the woman began, "This boy needed my help, and so I helped him. He is my eyes, I am his confidence."

Kotori glared, glancing at Tsue.

"Do you know what he has done in the past?"

"He told tales of his colourful history, yes." she nodded, unfolding the fan and fanning herself gently, defiantly, "I don't care. And you shouldn't either. In fact, this is twice he has saved you."

Kotori glared. How did she know?

_Maybe it was the fact you nearly punched him through the wall_ she thought angrily and shook her head, looking down at her healed thigh.

"Don't run around too much." she looked at the table. Tsue leaned forward, whispering into her ear and guided her wrinkled hands over the raccoon's first wound. The old woman happily began to heal him.

"Pakkun." Kakashi looked at the pug, "What did you find?"

"Kotori has them." the ninken gestured to her, and Kotori quickly stood up and put the scrolls on the table. Tsue's eyes widened and Kakashi smirked behind his mask, nodding.

"We need to send those away as fast as possible."

"Tsue, help them." the woman mumbled and Tsue nodded, looking at Kakashi.

"We have a messenger dove." he spoke. His voice was humble and soft. Kakashi nodded.

"Show me." he demanded, taking the scrolls. They left the room, Pakkun disappearing in a puff of smoke and Kotori sagged into her chair, looking at the old woman.

"What is your name?" the woman asked after a moment of silence.

"Kotori Kuromura." she answered respectfully, and a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Do you have brown hair like your father or salmon like your grandmother?" she questioned. Kotori's eyes widened, staring at the blind woman.

"Erm, salmon."

"Good, that means you're very strong." she nodded, "Do you have a twin? What colour are your eyes?"

"Uhm." she frowned, "I do… I have green eyes."

"Green eyes mean trust. Excellent. Is your twin a boy? Brown haired?"

"Yes…"

The old woman suddenly frowned and snapped her head round at Kotori, and she stiffened. Her blind eyes locked with Kotori's and, for a moment, she thought the old lady _could_ see.

"That's a bad sign." she determined, and Kotori narrowed her eyes, "Your brother is untrustworthy. Are his eyes dark?"

"Yes…" Kotori glared, clenching her fists, "My brother isn't untrustworthy! Don't you dare badmouth Kotaro!"

"Dark eyes. Kotori, do me a favour." the woman spoke calmly, ignoring her outburst, "Look into them next time you see them. See if they have hope. A spark, like your eyes."

This caught her off guard, and Kotori blinked, her anger wilting away. But this woman…

"What's _your_ name." she asked, glaring.

"Why, it's Sayuri Kuromura." the old woman smiled politely, taking Kotori's hand and shaking it. Kotori did nothing but stare, her mouth falling open. At the sound of nothing, Sayuri chuckled, "I am your great grandmother, on your father's side, Kotori."

"What? But, even my grandmother… She's dead…" Kotori stared, but all the same clung to her hand, "Where have you been? How…?"

"Heh." she chuckled, stroking Kotori's hand before letting go and getting to her feet, the raccoon stirring, "I have been hiding in the hills of the Land of Fire. It's so good to meet a member of my family. How is Arashi?"

"He's… Fine. Everyone's fine." Kotori frowned, "You should come back to the village with me…"

"Oh, no, I can't. My place is here, with Tsue."

"But… We can look after you… Tsue's nothing but-"

"Tsue is everything I need." she frowned, bopping Kotori on the head again with her fan, "Don't talk to me like I'm a frail little lady that can't stand her ground!"

"Uuh, yes, ma'am." Kotori pouted, rubbing her head, "But… Really. I had no idea you were alive…"

"Of course you didn't, you weren't supposed to until now." she smiled, "That's what fate is all about."

She sat back down by the table, the raccoon rubbing against her arm. Kotori leaned on the table, sighing heavily and crossing her arms.

"What was that about Kotaro…?"

"Kotaro and Kotori. What cute names!" Sayuri mused, "But Kotaro, you must not listen to a thing he says from now on, you hear me, Kotori? He's a bad omen. Nothing but trouble for the leaf village."

Kotori gripped the edge of the tables, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't get angry at me, Kotori." Sayuri stated, "Get angry at whichever deity made Kotaro's fate a poor one."

"But it won't be…"

"It's his destiny, young girl." Sayuri frowned, getting to her feet as Kakashi and Tsue entered the room, "And you will listen to your great grandmother whether you like it or not!"

"G-Great grandmother?" Kakashi's eye widened, and Tsue seemed just as amazed. Kotori frowned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes, grandma Sayuri." she mumbled.

"Good girl, now help me make food." she stated, but Tsue snapped his head round at the sound of banging on the door.

"Tsue! Grandma Sayuri, where the hell are you?"

"Oh dear." Sayuri whispered, "Quick! Under here. Tsue, get the rug…"

The man moved the rug quickly, revealing a trap door. He opened it and Kotori and Kakashi rushed in, the raccoon rushing after. They were encased in darkness and Kotori watched through the floorboards nervously, listening.

"Oh, Tsue. There are traitors in the village! Have you seen a salmon haired woman and a silver haired man?"

"I'm afraid we've seen nothing." Sayuri's voice spoke up.

"Miyori says one of Tsue's kunais stopped her from killing them."

"Tsue did say he lost one of those a while ago in the village, in a bet to someone."

"Who was it?"

"Oh, let's see now…"

"Was it Hiruyo?"

"Yes, him!"

"Damn it, they're working together."

"If you see them, the girl is injured. Kill them and inform the closest General!"

"Yes, sir…"

"Thank you sir, and good day."

"But, uh. Grandma, hey-"

The door was closed shut. The rug was lifted and Kotori and Kakashi were revealed once more. Kotori blinked at the light and they got out. A few candles were lit and the old lady said they would need to share a room, as Tsue could easily rest on the sofa in the kitchen.

"You children need your strength. Did the dove fly alright?" Sayuri asked and Kakashi nodded.

"It should take a few hours, but the scrolls are gone out the village." Kakashi nodded. Kotori smiled and stretched, groaning a little.

"Ah, you're tired." Sayuri nodded, "Off to bed, you two! And don't try and keep each other up, now! I know how young couples are."

"What?" Kotori looked round.

"Oh! No, we-we're not…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks pink Sayuri gave them a sneaky look, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Hm. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" they both answered, their faces now red. Sayuri chuckled and nodded, waving a hand at them and they walked to the bedroom silently.

Kotori sat on the edge of the rickety bed, slipping off her shoes. Kakashi lay on his back, rubbing his visible eye and Kotori lay next to him, looking at him. She rolled onto her side and smirked, elbow propped on the pillow and her head by her hand.

"What?" Kakashi shifted, looking at her. She giggled, shaking her head.

"It's nothing." she looked out the window, and Kakashi frowned, sitting up a little.

"Why were you looking at me?"

"Is that a problem?" she raised an eyebrow challengingly, and Kakashi frowned, shaking his head.

"I was just curious." he trailed off, taking something out his back pocket. Kotori's eyes widened and she jumped up, glaring at him.

"You have Icha Icha?" she hissed.

"Well I couldn't leave it in the bags. What if they got stolen?" he reasoned and Kotori sighed heavily, sinking back in her pillow, glaring at Kakashi as he read by the moonlight.

"Would you mind sharing?" she muttered, and Kakashi looked at her, cheeks red.

"W-but…" he protested quietly, and Kotori rolled her eyes.

"We're a couple, remember?" she winked. Kakashi frowned and sighed before propping his pillow up so he could sit up properly, moving his book to his right hand. Kotori smiled and did the same, leaning over slightly so she could read.

The next morning, sun shone through the window. Kakashi shifted, opening an eye, quite glad that no raccoon was in his face this time. He moved to get up, but noticed something was stopping him, and he glanced over, smirking.

Kotori had an arm around his stomach, her head buried into his shoulder. Her other arm was curled up against her neck, and he was pretty sure a leg was over his too.

"Kotori." he whispered, nudging her gently. The woman blinked, frowning and glared.

"What." she mumbled, clearly not a morning person. Kakashi smiled wider, giving her an innocent look. Kotori blinked, her cheeks glowing when she noticed what position she was in and quickly scooted to her edge of the bed.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I… I'm just a, uh, cuddly… person." she exclaimed, looking down. Kakashi laughed, getting up. Kotori huffed, walking after him, face as red as a tomato. The pair sat down in the kitchen, Tsue walking in a moment's after. Sayuri put down toast on their plates and they nibbled on it quietly.

"Will you be leaving today?" Sayuri asked.

"We have to." Kakashi nodded. Kotori seemed to be completely uninterested in talking, her mind too jumbled to think.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?"

Kakashi was bopped on the head by the fan, and Sayuri sat back down on her chair. Kotori giggled a little.

"I'm here. If Tsue wants me to go, then I shall." Sayuri nodded, "But Tsue can't go to Konohagakure. He can't go anywhere. We may return to the mountains when we want."

"… I hope it's soon." Tsue admitted, and Sayuri nodded.

"Then we will leave soon."

"Please, make it sooner than soon." Kotori frowned, "I don't want you stuck here."

"I'm not stuck, never say that." Sayuri frowned, clasping her hands together and resting them on the table in front of her, "You better go now. And Kotori… Remember what I said earlier on."

"Yes, grandma Sayuri." Kotori nodded. Sayuri smiled.

"I made you both bags filled with blankets and such." Sayuri gestured out the door and Tsue walked over and picked them up.

"Thanks." Kakashi nodded. Kotori and Kakashi took the bags and followed Tsue through the village to a wall, and Tsue wished them luck on their retreat. Tsue drew blood from his thumb once more and created a different symbol. The wall crumbled and a door appeared.

"Hurry, this will only last a while." he urged and Kakashi and Kotori stepped out, "Going through this door helps you camouflage into your surroundings for a few minutes. Ten at most."

"Thank you." Kakashi nodded, running through and racing ahead. Kotori watched him go and he disappeared into the background. Kotori looked at Tsue and he grabbed her wrist.

"Kotori-san." he whispered, putting something cold into her hand, "Please. I'm sorry."

"…" Kotori shook her head, "I owe you one. Look after grandma Sayuri. Please."

"Once we're out of here." Tsue heard a crash and snapped his head round, ignoring the raccoon running past Kotori's feet, and looked back at her, "I will send you a message. Konoha, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"My dove will find you." Tsue grabbed her arm again and pushed her out. Kotori nodded, watching as the door vanished. She winced before racing after Kakashi, scooping up the raccoon on the way and skidded to a halt near Kakashi. He was already dressed in his Jounin outfit, and he handed her the bag of clothes.

"Time to get back to Konoha…"

Kotori frowned, looking round at the village. She could swear she could hear yelling. Angry cries. She tightened her grip around the thing in her hand and looked down, staring at the cold metal in her hand. It was a golden kanji for 'trust', attached to a thin leather rope.

"Yeah…. Right…"

_Grandma Sayuri_….


	44. Chapter 44

Kotori and Kakashi zoomed through the forest, Kotori feeling rather nervous. Every so often she would look back, checking no one was following. But at the speed they were going at, she'd be lucky if she spotted anything. Looking back ahead, she clenched her fists, feeling the cold necklace in the pocket of her trousers. She closed her eyes for a mere second, composing herself.

"Kotori, stop." Kakashi ordered quietly and hopped down behind a tree, Kotori ducking behind another. She furrowed her brow at him, and he pointed ahead. Peeking over the bushes, she narrowed her eyes at the group of men that surrounded a small fire. They appeared beat up and worn out, their headbands crossed out. Kotori smirked a little and glanced at Kakashi, who shook his head, and Kotori frowned. Nodding, they hopped off above the group and ran on. Clearly luck was not on their side though, as Kotori heard someone yelling that they saw a flash of silver and foot steps raced after them. Kakashi looked at Kotori.

"I can take care of them."

"It'll be quick, we can do it together." Kotori said back, skidding to a halt. Kakashi did the same, spinning round. One burst through the trees, punching at Kakashi, but he jumped to the right and grabbed the outstretched arm, throwing him to the ground and spun, kicking another away just in time. Kotori growled and ducked to dodge shuriken and flipped forward, kicking a man in the chest before jumping in the air to avoid a slash from a kunai. She slammed her foot down on the man's head and he collapsed to the floor with a cry, and she bounced off of him to backflip and land crouched. She clenched a fist when she noticed there were more than they had bargained for, and the grounded men were already getting back to their feet, albeit wobbly.

"They're the traitors!" one snarled, "That nearly killed Miyori!"

Kotori snarled and clenched her fists, watching them carefully. Slowly moving one hand to her weapon's pouch, she launched four kunai at three of them but they successfully dodged and, as one jumped in the air, she bounded after him, jumping off of the bark of a tree and kicking him in the face. His body slammed into the ground and Kotori fell after him, landing crouched and swiftly spun, punching at another. He backed up and blocked, but yelled out as Kakashi kicked him to the side, and Kotori turned on her heel, blocking a punch and grabbed his wrist, spinning it anti-clockwise. Once she heard a crack, she smirked and punched him in the nose, then let go of his wrist and punched him in the gut, sending him into a tree. The remaining Shinobi surrounded Kakashi and Kotori, and they raised their fists into a defensive position, but a yell distracted them.

It was a battle cry, and a figure leapt out from the bushes and skidded on her heel, spinning and slamming her first and second fingers into a man's chest. She slammed her fingers into him a few more times, her white eyes narrowed and temple veins bulging. Kotori and Kakashi stepped back to let her move more freely, and she threw the figures to the ground, their skin slowly turning red. Her black hair flowed behind her as she gracefully turned, elbowing a man in the neck before slamming her fingers into his gut, and he cried out in pain before collapsing. The woman - or perhaps girl - was breathing heavily and she relaxed, her Byakugan deactivating. Her black hair fell onto her back, ending to her tailbone almost, although a strand fell straight over her left shoulder and to her collarbone. Long fingers fixed her fringe, which rested in a straight line along her eyebrows. Her light eyes looked over Kakashi and Kotori, a hand on her hip.

"Kotori-sama? Kakashi-sama?" she asked keenly, tilting her head to the left. They nodded, and the girl returned a sigh of relief. She was wearing white ninja boots that ended just above her knees, straps attaching to brown short-shorts. A tight white top with a very low collar covered her top half, although barely, and had three-quarter length sleeves. Bandages seemed to go straight from her hips to her collarbone, hiding most of her torso. Just under her chest started a stiff brown hakama-like 'cape', although it was missing the front to reveal her short-shorts. Gold rope was tied around it, and hanging from the rope were small scrolls. Kotori noticed a maroon bracelet on her left wrist.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked. She stepped forward, bowing her head politely.

"Etsuko Hyuuga." she answered, her cheeks turning pink, "I was sent to see how you were doing."

"Of course, you're a Special Jounin… Specialising in tracking, correct?" Kakashi asked, "But why?"

"We heard commotion." she shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back, "A white dove arrived, and it sent Arashi Kuromura into a panic…"

"My dad? Why?" Kotori glared, stepping forward, "Is he okay?"

"Yes! Kotori-sama, he's fine, I promise!" Etsuko, suddenly flustered, nodded eagerly, "But he says he recognises the dove. The dove's used only in emergencies in the family, so I was sent."

"Well, thank you all the same." Kakashi nodded, "We were getting tired. And Kotori's would hasn't fully healed."

"Hm? Oh." Kotori looked down, going red when she saw that it had started to bleed. Clearly grandma Sayuri's skills weren't that great.

"We'll get you back to the village then." Etsuko smiled shyly. Nodding, the trio hopped through the trees, Kotori wincing a little.

"So who owns the dove anyway?" Etsuko asked after a while, looking at Kotori. She shrugged.

"I've never heard of that in my family before." she answered, pouting, "I'll ask dad when we get back."

"Will he know of grandma Sayuri?" Kakashi asked, and Kotori was amused he added the 'grandma'.

"I dunno. I'll have to ask if her medical jutsu was as bad as it is now, anyway." she smirked.

Sayuri sniffed and frowned, scratching her nose. Tsue glanced down at her and Yuudai looked at her as well, frowning.

"Something wrong, granny?" Yuudai asked politely, then glanced behind them again. They were in a large forest, walking for the mountains. She shook her head.

"They say when your nose is itchy, you'll get angry." Tsue mused aloud, looking back ahead. He wore his cloak again, but the hood was down this time. He looked up at the sun filtering through the trees and frowned. He would never get used to this weather.

"Hm." Sayuri nodded, fixing the bag on her back, "So you've set the tags, haven't you, Yuudai?"

"Of course."

"And the summons are waiting for the signal, are they, Tsue?"

"Yes, grandma Sayuri."

"We've been through this loads of times." Yuudai snorted, looking down at the much smaller woman. He was now wearing traditional Japanese geta and navy trousers tucked into black tight leg warmers. A tan coat with the zipper to the left, brown trims, covering his large chest. His katana was strapped to his back. Sayuri snorted and tapped Tsue on the shoulder, and the boy took her fan and bopped Yuudai gently on the head.

"Don't be so naïve." Sayuri stated, "We need to be absolutely sure this will work."

"I need to et back to the Mist village." Yuudai moaned to himself, looking off into the distance as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get your younger brother, Yuudai." Sayuri said, fanning herself gently. The man shook his head.

"Bukiko, although naïve and weak, was far too indoctrinated." he said quietly, "It would have been worthless and stupid to reveal myself."

"No one is ever stupid." Sayuri corrected quietly, then sighed, "You may stock up on supplies before leaving."

"Thank you, grandma Sayuri…"

Sayuri glanced at the skies, hearing the sounds of flapping wings, and Yuudai looked to see a white dove gliding for them. A note was attached to its leg, and Tsue allowed it to rest on his shoulder before unclipping it.

"Read it, child, come on."

"Of course." Tsue nodded, "_'_Sayuri Kuromura, thank you for helping Kakashi Hatake and Kotori Kuromura. I sincerely hope you may return to Konohagakure soon, we miss you. Arashi is asking for you. We may negotiate for the… Weapon… To live with you…" his voice trailed off and Sayuri quickly took the letter, folding it the best she could.

"We will finish it later." she concluded, "We're nearly there now."

Back at Konoha, the sun was shining down on the ground and Kotori stretched over her head, sighing.

"Kotori, you should get your leg checked out." Kakashi suggested, looking at her carefully. She snorted and waved a hand idly at him, brushing off the idea entirely. Etsuko glanced at them.

"Actually, the Hokage wanted to speak with you about the mission…" she said softly. The pair looked at her before nodding and the three parted ways. Kotori put her hands in her pockets, holding the gold necklace. They spoke with the Hokage and it only took a few moments to sort things before Kotori could head to the Kuromura home.

The Kuromura family, while not a proper clan in Konoha, was a rather large family. The most prominent family was Kotori's immediate family, but she knew of a few aunts and uncles living close to her home. Many people claimed the area of their living space as the 'Kuromura area' or something similar, which Kotori was proud of. She had cousins and even a nephew or two, such as Hiyori's infants. Kotori's parents had promised Hiyori the main house, but Hiyori was rather reluctant to take it, even if the main house is empty thanks to all the children moving out.

Knocking on the door, she heard her father call her name and walked in. Heading into the kitchen where her father was situated, and he looked round and smiled happily, waving. The dark circles under his eyes had grown larger and his hair was greying, but all the same he hadn't changed.

"How did you know it was me?" Kotori questioned, and he chuckled lightly, sipping his green tea.

"After hearing about grandma Sayuri, I knew you'd come see me." he said wisely, "You want to see pictures, I take it?"

"Anything, really." Kotori nodded, taking out her necklace and resting it on the table, "Tsue gave this to me…"

"Mhm, I guessed you'd get that. It's something passed down through the Kuromura family, but Sayuri said she'd only give it to someone she trusts." he smiled, "He must have found out you had green eyes."

"Like you." Kotori grinned, their green eyes gazing at each other. Arashi's were much darker than Kotori's, a moss green, but still had the same sparkle Kotori's held. She followed Arashi to the attic, where they both struggled to move a large heavy chest. It had inscriptions that Kotori didn't recognise, and all she knew was that it was really heavy. They put it down on the floor in the living room and sat cross legged beside each other. Arashi made a quick hand seal and pressed his finger against it, and the lock clicked and Kotori gently lifted the top.

"Jeez." she huffed, brushing the dust off the items, "What's in here?"

"Well, it's all grandma' Sayuri's…" Arashi mused, "Her ANBU mask, letters, poisons and cures, souvenirs…"

"Lots of jewellery." Kotori commented, picking up the golden beads. Some were silver, some were red and green. Arashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"She liked her jewellery." he looked down again, smiling to himself as he picked up her headband. It was lavender. Kotori gazed at it, smiling a bit and took it into her hand before setting it beside her, along with other interesting jewellery pieces and letters. She picked up another, tilting her head to the right. Something was hidden at the bottom of the chest! She picked it up gently, as it seemed rather fragile.

"Oh wow, who's this?" Kotori asked, gazing at the beautiful woman. She was surprised the picture was in colour, but it then occurred to her that it was an extremely realistic painting. It illustrated almost perfectly the vibrancy of the woman's hair, which was similar to her own; a bright salmon. Her eyes were also a vibrant green, and Kotori thought she was staring at herself at first, but knew it wasn't possible. She wore a lavish kimono, which was a pale pink with many layers. The obi was crimson, and had black detailed flowers decorating it. The kimono itself slowly faded into white near the knees, where the painting stopped, and her hair was held up into two low buns. Chopsticks were adorned with small and large gems, and thin gold chains hung from the chopsticks with gold orbs hanging on the ends. Her lipstick matched her obi, and her cheeks were flushed a dark pink.

"That's Sayuri herself!" Arashi said, gazing at the picture in silence. Kotori blinked in surprise, and he continued, "Before she went blind, of course…"

"Is this a special occasion or something?"

"Her husband painted it." Arashi answered, "It was for a festival, I think. I can't remember what I was told. But she was there to hold it with the Hokage… he was celebrating her return."

"Why? Was she important?"

"Are you kidding? She was one of the most famous medic-nins of her time. She was just as talented as the legendary Sannin, Tsunade is now." Arashi explained, and Kotori highly doubted it. She glanced down at her thigh and yelped when she noticed she was bleeding on a letter and leapt to her feet.

"Ah! Kotori, you're hurt! Why didn't you get Sayuri to heal you?" Arashi jumped to his feet as well, and Kotori looked guiltily at the stained letter.

"Is this from her husband?" she asked, ignoring the bleeding. Arashi was moving to a drawer and removing bandages, glancing over at her.

"When they were courting, yes." he answered, walking over and putting the bandages in her hand, curling her fingers over them. She looked down at them and smiled to herself and looked back at Arashi.

"Can I take some things?" she asked and Arashi nodded. Handing her a bag, Kotori put a few letters, the painting, the headband and some jewellery she found interesting in before throwing the Velcro cover over the bag. Putting the one shoulder bag on her left shoulder looked at Arashi and gave him a large bear hug, wishing him a good night and telling him to say hello to her mother when she returns. Walking out the house, she smiled when three children ran for her, giggling and asking how the mission was. Kotori would be lucky if she ever remembered what her cousin's kids were called, so she managed to get away with just calling out 'you with the brown hair'. The children didn't seem to mind, it was her extended relatives that actually noticed that scorned her.

She left the area to head to her apartment, now limping from the pain. Anko had caught up with her and jokingly scolded her about not healing, but then became serious and suddenly asked about the mission. They shared a short conversation before Anko ran off, claiming to have a date with some 'hunk' and left Kotori to go to her apartment. She walked up the steps to the third floor and sighed heavily, leaning on the wall for a moment to look at her wound.

"Kotori!" the yell made her look up and she spotted someone in the distance. They walked towards her and she noticed it was Guy and Iruka. That was an odd combination, but Kotori wouldn't question it and waved and walked over.

"Kotori, welcome back. What is in the bag?" Guy asked eagerly, leaning forward. Kotori smirked and shoved him away, looking at Iruka as he looked her over. Suddenly he gasped and pointed at her wound.

"Kotori, what happened? I thought a medic-nin was with you!"

"Well, she was, but I must have over worked myself." She smiled, revealing the bandages, "Dad gave me these."

"Hm, Arashi always does come prepared." Guy nodded sagely, and Kotori walked into her apartment, inviting them in. They followed and she quickly bandaged her thigh - in private - and removed her thin jacket before falling onto the sofa, a cup of sake in one hand, the bottle in the other. Guy smirked and sat down on the sofa opposite and Iruka rested beside her, looking at the bag curiously.

"So what was in the bag?"

"Oh, stuff owned by grandma Sayuri." Kotori gestured for him to open it and he did so. He stared at the painting in awe.

"Wow, she looked just like you!" he grinned and laid it out on the table, Guy leaned forward. He investigated the jewellery, tilting his head to the right curiously.

"Let's just hope I don't look like her when I'm older." Kotori sighed sadly, sipping her sake. A knock on the door interrupted them and she looked round, kicking Iruka very lightly in the ankle and he frowned, muttering something before walking to the door and opening it. He was almost pushed to the side as Anko burst in, Kurenai, Jin, Hiyori and Tsubaki running after. They giggled at Iruka and Anko grinned.

"Hey you men, get outta here!" she snapped, "This is girl's night!"

"It is?" Kotori and Guy mumbled together, before Kotori grinned and looked at Guy.

"Time for you to leave I guess!" she waved, quickly putting away the painting and jewellery. She sat the bag down by the bookcase and walked over to the door, listening to Anko and her friends getting glasses and more sake from the cupboards. She grinned at them.

"Sorry for the shortness of the visit!" she said cheerily to Iruka and Guy, and Guy grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"That's alright Kotori, I was planning on doing laps soon anyway!" he jogged off and Iruka smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"See you later, Kotori. Rest that leg!" he advised and Anko jumped in front of Kotori, grabbing the door.

"Later, Iruka! No guys during ladies' night!" she grinned and slammed the door on his face. Kotori frowned, glaring at Anko, but the woman didn't seem to notice and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to the living room area. Kurenai was sitting in between Jin and Hiyori, and Anko sat Kotori down at the edge of the other sofa, Tsubaki settling down beside Anko who sat cross-legged in the middle.

"SO, ladies!"

"What happened to your hunk?" Kotori interrupted and Anko twitched, pouring some sake into a small cup.

"Turns out he wasn't as hunky as I remembered him." she laughed, "I said I had a stomach ache and quickly left!"

"I usually say I have a mission." Jin grinned, sticking her tongue out cheekily, "But anyway, dates aren't what we want to talk about! Not yet, anyway."

"Heh. How about truth or dare?" Anko winked and Hiyori shook her head quickly. Jin snickered.

"Hiyori won't need any _sexy_ dares, because she's got a husband!" she chimed and Hiyori went red. Tsubaki giggled a little and Anko snorted.

"Of course." she nodded, gulping down her sake all in one, "KOTORI!"

"AH!" she jumped, droopy eyes now wide open. She looked at Anko and stared, "Hmmm?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, uhm. Truth." she answered, gulping down more sake to wake herself up. Anko smirked an thought for a moment, eyes rolling to the ceiling.

"Whoooo have you had… _Fantasies_ about?" she grinned, looking back at Kotori. The woman's cheeks immediately went red and she looked away and out the window, but her eyes caught sight of the Icha Icha book on her bookcase. Her face just went redder and she pursed her lips.

"Weeeeell, baby sister?" Jin grinned, leaning forward, hands on the edge of the sofa, "Come on!"

"Just…"

"Okay, how many first of all?"

"….." Kotori glared at Anko, "Five."

"Is that all?"

"I'm picky!"

"Name them!" Hiyori blurted, looking rather excited. Kotori sighed heavily.

"What happens in here, stays in here, right?" Kotori asked and the group nodded at once. Kurenai smirked as she watched Kotori and she sighed heavily, hanging her head in shame.

"Sanjirou, Iruka, Asuma - once might I add - … Kakashi and…" the last she mumbled extremely quiet, and Anko frowned and leaned forward.

"What was that?" Kurenai teased, and Kotori glared, biting her lower lip. She mumbled the name again and Anko snorted.

"Speak up!"

"JIRAIYA, OKAY?" she snapped and huffed, looking outside, "I.. I dunno why!"

"… Hahahaha!" Jin laughed out loud, falling back against the sofa, "I'm so glad I'm not the only one!"

"Jin!" Hiyori snapped, "That's one of the great Sannin! I won't be able to look at him the right away ever again!"

"Good!" Jin giggled, drinking more sake, "Kotori, your turn!"

"Tch." she looked at Kurenai, "Truth or dare?"

"… Dare." she said confidently, smirking at Kotori. Kotori grinned and nodded, crossing her legs. Thinking for a moment she smiled and clicked her fingers.

"I dare you to bring Asuma here!" Kotori winked. Kurenai blinked but smirked, then looked at Tsubaki.

"Hey, Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

"Wait, what about your dare!" Jin whined and Kurenai waved a hand in her face.

"Tsubaki, truth or dare?" she urged and Tsubaki jumped and, without really thinking, she answered.

"Dare!"

"Bring Iruka up here!" Kurenai winked. Tsubaki hesitated, staring and smiled a little, catching on. She looked at Jin.

"Jin, truth or dare!"

"Dare, obviously."

"Bring Guy up here!" Tsubaki giggled, as if inviting men to the ladies' night was rebellious.

"Kotori, truth or dare?"

"Daaare."

"Bring _Kakashi_." Jin winked and Kotori huffed.

"You're not gonna drop that, are you."

"Definitely not."

Kotori sighed as she walked through the streets. She looked left, narrowing her eyes a little before heading to Kakashi's apartment. She had dared Hiyori to bring over Kotetsu and Izumo, which she thought was rather unfair as she had to get two people. Kotori sighed and looked up at the window, rubbing her forehead and made a hand seal, the earth beneath her rumbling before rising up in a spiral fashion, and she rapped her knuckles on the window once.

"Kakashi, you have to be awake." she called and she heard shuffling. A figure stood at the window and opened it, smiling as Kakashi leaned on the window sill, wearing a sleeveless top, yet his face was still covered. She huffed a little on the inside, but she smiled on the outside.

"Hey!" she grinned and Kakashi nodded a greeting, an Icha Icha in his hand. She smirked, looking at the cover of it then looked back at him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, and she shrugged.

"Wanna come over? It's a sort of… Gathering." Kotori asked, and Kakashi hesitated.

"Well, I…"

"Well, when I say 'want to', I mean 'you're coming'." Kotori interrupted, looking at the dark sky thoughtfully, "You need to get out more. Sitting in your bed reading that book every night can't be good for you."

Kakashi stared, but then smiled and nodded.

"On one condition." he stated and Kotori looked at him again, raising her eyebrow.

"You cook, right?" he asked and she nodded. Kotori was a surprisingly good cook, and when she had spare time she enjoyed baking cookies and experimenting with flavours and spices. Lately she hadn't had the chance, but perhaps this would be a good time to find out if she still had her wonderful talent.

"I'd like you to cook me some salt-broiled saury. It's my favourite." he requested, straightening up and putting his book down on the table to his right, "If you do that, I'll come along."

"I'll make it tomorrow!" Kotori smiled eagerly and Kakashi closed his curtains to change into his jumper and flak jacket, hopping out and onto the spiral rock. They slid down along the earth and walked along the street together, the rock collapsing into rubble as the chakra disappeared.

"So, you ever made salt-broiled saury? I want to know what I should expect." Kakashi asked and Kotori snorted, smirking with assurance.

"Trust me Kakashi, even if I haven't made it before, it'll be tasty." she winked, "But I won't be delivering it to you, you should come to my house to have some."

"I feel like this is benefiting you more than me." he raised an eyebrow, "I thought I was bargaining with you?"

"Looks like I turned it around!" Kotori grinned and they climbed up the stairs, spotting Iruka up ahead with Tsubaki.

"Iruka! Tsubaki!"

"Where's Mizuki?" Kakashi asked, looking at the woman. She blushed and looked away for a moment, looking back at them.

"He's on a mission."

"He'll be back soon." Iruka smiled and they walked for the apartment. They all walked into the apartment, finding Anko draping her arms around Kotetsu and Izumo's shoulders from behind the sofa, and they looked uncomfortable. Perhaps even scared for their lives.

"Heyyy you guys!" Anko grinned, holding up a sake bottle, "Just Asuma and Kurenai to go!"

"What about Jin and Guy?"

"Oh yeah." Anko put a finger to her chin, then grinned, "Just four more to go!"

"Two, thank you!" Guy slammed the door open, thrusting a hip out, "Here I am!"

"Get in already, it's starting to get cold!" Jin snapped, kicking the black haired man inside. He yelped and fell forward, face first into the ground and Kotori laughed, sitting down on the sofa opposite them.

"So, why are we here again?"

"Anko didn't tell you?" Kotori glared at the woman.

"Well, actually…" Anko grinned, laughing a little. Kotetsu huffed, crossing his arms immaturely.

"She just grabbed us and carried us through the village, like a couple of rag dolls!" he complained, cheeks pink, "It wasn't funny!"

"Or comfortable." Izumo added quietly, cricking his neck. He whined a bit, and Anko snickered.

"Anyway, let's get this party started!"

After a few hours, the sun was starting to rise. The group, with spilt drinks and empty bottles everywhere, had collapsed on the sofas in the living room. Kotori groaned, raising her head, rubbing her eyes. She glanced over at the sofa, frowning when she saw Jin lying on her stomach, head buried into the arm of the sofa, foot lodged underneath Kotori. She grunted and moved, turning her head to meet Kakashi's hair. Did he get drunk last night? She couldn't remember. On top of the table were Kotetsu and Izumo, with Anko squished between them, and on the sofa opposite Tsubaki and Iruka had curled up together. Hiyori was no where to be found, and Guy had collapsed over the back of the sofa beside Iruka and Tsubaki. Kurenai and Asuma, oddly enough, never turned up.

"Kakashi?" she whispered, groaning. He turned his head, clearly awake, icha icha in his hand.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." he said quietly, but his voice made Kotori's head ache.

"Pain ki-"

"Here." he offered her a glass of water and two small pain killers, and she spotted enough water and pain killers for everyone else on the counter at the kitchen. She smiled and gulped them down, frowning a bit and slowly sat up. Kakashi shifted and Kotori whacked Jin on the leg.

"Wake up." Kotori growled, and threw a cushion at her sister. She got to her feet, wobbling a bit and poked Anko on the stomach, making the woman giggle loudly and glare at Kotori with droopy eyes. She sighed and sat up, shaking the two men on either side of her awake and Kotori giggled at Tsubaki and Iruka, leaving them to sleep. She walked over to Guy, grabbing him by the flak jacket and hauling him up, muttering angrily under his breath and dropped him down on the floorboards. He yelled out in anger, but it wasn't enough to wake the snuggling pair and he jumped to his feet, grunting.

"Where's Hiyori? And Asuma and Kurenai? What time is it?"

"Calm down Guy, it's only seven." Kakashi got to his feet. Guy sighed and nodded, rubbing his es before taking a glass and the pain killers.

"Who's up for some breakfast?" Jin asked sleepily, and the group nodded, leaving the house once they were ready. The only ones left were Tsubaki and Iruka, whom were very confused when they woke up.

They ate happily, Kakashi claiming that he ate when he woke up, and Kotori parted ways with them. She headed for the Hokage's office, and he smiled sweetly at her, puffing smoke into the air.

"Your hair's a bit messy today, Kotori." he said happily, and she quickly tucked some of it behind her ear, "I hope you rested well from your mission."

"Oh, uh, you could say that." she smiled meekly and he laughed, as if he knew what had happened.

"Well, I have something new for you today, not a mission per say…" he looked her in the eye, and she stiffened, "You've been a Jounin for a while now, and I think it's about time I give you your team."

"… But, it's not time for the students to graduate…" Kotori said thoughtfully, then her eyes widened, "No! You can't give me _them_!"

"I trust you, Kotori." he shook his head, "Their last sensei says they're far too abrasive for her. You are the Jounin I want to take her place."

"Please, Lord Hokage, I'll do anything!"

"The decision is final!" he smiled, "Now go, meet your team! They should be waiting just outside the academy."

"Ugh."


	45. Chapter 45

Kotori sighed as she walked towards the academy. It was too early for the children to be running about, which she was thankful for, but what she did see were three kids, no older than fourteen. She walked towards them, bracing herself for the worst.

"Are you team two?" she asked loudly over their arguing, and they paused for a moment to snap their head round, eyes scanning Kotori up and down. She had only seen this team in the distance, and up front they seemed normal enough. The girl was the shortest of the three, but had the most defiant glare. She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Her brown hair was probably to her shoulders, but she had it up in a side ponytail and some of it spiked outwards. Her eyes were dark, and she wore a dark grey dress with a small neck guard, the sides slit. The bottom ended in a diamond shape, and it had lighter grey trims. A black sash was around her waist, the ends trailing behind her. Black shorts adorned her bottom half and black sandals hid her feet. Her hands were hidden by gloves, but it ended just below her first knuckle, so they were more of a wrist warmer with a thumb hole rather than gloves. Her headband was around her forehead, and a kunai holster was strapped to her left thigh.

Next to her, the black haired boy raised his chin judgingly, nose in the air. Blue eyes glared at Kotori. His hair was spiked and swept to the left, some strands longer than others. The hair on his left side curved around his face, the longest ending half way across his cheek. His dark yellow, almost orange, jacket had a diamond shape cut into it similar to the girl's, but it was different. The zipper ended at his waist, but the corners travelled down and ended to his knees. It had black trims and a large over turned collar, the sleeves ending to his elbows, and a black skin-tight jumper ended to his wrists. A small yellow sash was wrapped around his left wrist, and his nails were painted black. His pants were merely black with the same sickly yellow strip down the outsides, and black boots that ended to his knees. The Konoha symbol was etched into the back of his jacket. In all honesty, he reminded Kotori of a bee.

The last was the tallest, and yet less judging. Or that's how he looked; he had a calm demeanour about him. He wore a silver zipper with a thick neck collar, the left sleeve ending to his wrist, the right ending to his bicep. Silver trims adorned the edges do the zipper and the bottom. He zip wasn't up fully, and Kotori could see a black shirt underneath. He had a silver sash around his waist with the Konoha symbol placed confidently on the front. His shorts flared above his ankles, and they changed from black to silver at the knee. His right arm had bandages from his fingers to his elbow. His hair was a dark red, spiked forward in a slightly fauxhawk fashion.

"What's it to you?" the first boy snapped, and Kotori growled.

"I'm your new sensei."

"Aw no, we get salmon head?" he rolled his eyes cheekily and the girl snorted.

"You look _way_ too young to be a teacher."

"Yeah well, I am, so shut it!" Kotori snapped, "Let's go somewhere secluded, we can introduce ourselves there."

"We already know each other." the second boy finally spoke, glaring up at Kotori.

"Good for you, but I don't know you!" she rolled her eyes, "Follow me."

She shot off onto a building and zoomed through the village until she reached the roof of the hospital and smiled, looking out over the village. But, after a moment, she noticed how quiet it was and knew something was up.

"… You guys." she turned, her eye twitching when she noticed that they were, in fact, not there at all. Clenching a fist she roared with anger.

"God damn it, when I find those kids, they're dead!"

"What a moron." the bee boy muttered, lying on a branch of a tree. He had a bit of grass in his mouth, a leg crossed over the other, hand behind his head. The girl giggled, stretching and leaning on the bark below him.

"We need a stronger sensei than her." she grinned cheekily, "A big muscular guy."

"No way, a woman with big boobs!" the boy in the tree argued and the fauxhawk boy snorted.

"Don't be gross, Akinobu." he looked up at him from his meditating position and Akinobu laughed loudly, giving him a thumbs up. The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Wonder how long it'll take her to find us." she pondered and Akinobu rolled his eyes, looking up at the leaves.

"It took the last one about an hour." he commented, "I'm gonna guess three or so."

"Eh, I'm gonna say half an hour." the meditating boy added, his teal eyes now closed. The girl looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Akimitsu, you're not usually so confident in senseis!" she giggled, "Is this one finally good enough for you?"

"Depends if she makes it here in half an hour." he answered, a sly smirk spread across his face. Akinobu laughed and nodded.

"Alrighty then!" he called confidently, "If you can find us, sensei, then we're yours!"

"FOUND YOU!" Kotori snarled, leaping into the clearing. The girl squealed and jumped back into a fighting stance, and Akimitsu was immediately on his feet, kunai in hand. Only Akinobu was still in his lazy position.

"Wow. That _was_ fast." the girl grinned, "You're our sensei now!"

"Of course I am!" Kotori snapped, and sighed, slowly regaining her composure, "Let's start again, shall we?"

"You said introductions, right?" Akimitsu asked, gesturing for the other two to come over. Kotori nodded and Akinobu and the girl appeared at his side, grinning confidently.

"We're the Blue Star Trio!"

_Oh perfect._

Kotori led them to the three targets in the training grounds and sat on top of one. Akimitsu sat down obediently in front of her, crossing his legs. The girl sat beside him, legs stretched out in front of her and Akinobu stayed standing, crossing his arms.

"Alright, you start." Kotori gestured to Akimitsu and he nodded.

"My name is Akimitsu Usiyo. I like fighting and running around Konoha and my friends. I don't like ramen or backstabbers. My hobbies are reading, puzzles and probably training. My goal is to be as powerful as the Legendary Sannin, and maybe be one myself."

Kotori nodded, and looked at the girl. She smiled.

"Akiha Kokorato! I like Taijutsu and playing with paper bombs. I don't like people messing with my friends. My hobbies are hanging out with Akimitsu and Akinobu, and my goal is to have a family and become really powerful!"

"Akinobu Uryu." the boy said without hesitation, "I like fighting, training and the Blue Star trio. I don't like vegetables and senseis. My hobbies are making fun of people, training and my goal is to be one of the Sannin along with Akimitsu!"

Kotori stared. They were all cocky brats, but had good goals. She smirked a little and nodded.

"And what about you, Kotori?" Akinobu grinned. She glared.

"Kotori-_sensei, _thanks." she snapped, crossing her arms, "My name is Kotori Kuromura. I like reading books, relaxing at the hot springs and drinking sake. I don't like annoying brats that mouth off to me, hang overs and sour food. My goal is to help you guys make your goals, and then get rid of you." she added, sticking her tongue out. Akimitsu smirked and nodded, while Akinobu glared.

"Hey Kotori, we're here in your life now, you won't ever get rid of us!" he exclaimed, his glare turning into a very confident grin. Kotori laughed a little and Akiha nodded in agreement before jumping to her feet.

"Okay, now, let's get some missions!" she demanded and Akimitsu rose to his feet as well.

"We will _not_ do any D rank, so you know." he said quickly, and Kotori got up.

"Don't worry, I won't do any either. Way too boring." she winked and walked through the training grounds to Konoha. This time her team followed obediently, and a few Jounin glanced at them in awe. Was it that surprising that Kotori tamed the wild beasts? She smirked and walked through the streets as if she owned the place.

"Hey sensei." Akimitsu walked forward so he was walking next to her, "You sure you'll get us something higher than a D rank?"

"I promise! I'll try and get you guys a C rank." she thought for a moment, "Sound good?"

"Nah!" Akinobu butted in, walking on the other side of her, "B rank! We're good enough for that sorta stuff!"

"No way." Kotori snorted, "You guys are getting a C rank and that's final."

"I think I'll see if we can get us a B rank." Akimitsu smiled at Akinobu as if Kotori hadn't even spoken, and the other boy thrust his fist in the air happily, grinning. Akiha grinned as well, running beside Akimitsu.

_Maybe I haven't trained them as well as I'd thought…_

"You want a what?" the man demanded, taking the B rank scroll into his hand, "No way, you guys are too irresponsible!"

"Come on, you let that last team get one." Akimitsu glared and Kotori stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. He glared up a her, eyes narrowed and looked back at the man issuing missions, "You're low on teams. We can do this, we're powerful enough."

"No." he snorted, "I can give you a C rank if you're desperate."

"Yes, that'll be fine." Kotori said quickly, but Akinobu was having none of it.

"You always send us on crappy missions!"

"Shush." Kotori snapped, grabbing him by the hair and hauling him back. He yelped and the man sighed, reading the scroll aloud.

"A village out West needs help getting rid of a dangerous animal." he stated, glaring at the team, "It's harming the villagers, and apparently taking the animals of a farmer. The farm's on the outskirt of the village."

"Right." Akiha grinned, "This'll be easy!"

Kotori sighed and took her team out of the room quickly, Akinobu mumbling curse words about the pain. Kotori rolled her eyes and they walked to the West gate.

"This shouldn't take too long." Kotori put a hand on her hip, "Dangerous animal?"

"He didn't say what kind." Akimitsu sighed heavily, "This will be annoying."

"Oooh, you're right." Akiha quickly nodded in agreement with her friend, "But it'll be good to get some training in!"

Kotori watched as Akimitsu seemed to take the lead as they walked on along the path. Their pace was quite relaxed, and Kotori looked up at the sky, frowning. This team seemed to be a handful, but Akimitsu could calm the two others so easily… He was obviously the leader of the trio, and wasn't prepared to let that position go so easily. She glanced at Akimitsu once more before looking down at Akiha. She definitely was a loyal follower to the boy, and Akinobu didn't seem to mind being ordered about by the boy either. They were definitely close friends and, according to other Jounin, were each other's only friends in the academy. Kotori smirked a little and looked back ahead.

"How long 'till we get there, Akimitsu?" Akiha inquired.

"Probably fifteen minutes, maybe half an hour." he replied simply and Akinobu snorted.

"No, it's gotta be an hour at least." he stated angrily, "Trust me!"

"Akinobu, you're not the _thinker_ of the group!" Akiha glared and the black haired boy glared at her.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't know stuff!"

"You two please, don't argue." Akimitsu frowned, "It's probably annoying Kotori-sensei, too."

The woman blinked and looked round, finally being dragged into the conversation. She smiled a little and rubbed the back of her neck, then reclipped her dragonfly clip before looking up ahead of them. She frowned dangerously, narrowing her eyes. It was a mere C Rank mission, but she was used to being paranoid and looking around for enemies ready to attack. Akiha glanced up at her, making a face.

"Hey Kotori, what's up with you?"

"Kotori-_sensei_." the woman corrected immediately before sighing, "Nothing, just… Being cautious."

"So, how long until we get to the farm?" Akinobu asked again, glaring up at Kotori. She looked down nervously at him, frowning and narrowing her eyes.

"Akimitsu is right." she snapped and he growled something under his breath, and Kotori glared, "What was that?"

"I said you stupid salmon haired bitch shouldn't be right." he shrugged plainly and Kotori twitched, bopping him on the head angrily. He yelled and put his hands over the area and spun round to punch Kotori, but Akimitsu moved faster. He turned on his heel, dust flying into the air, and grabbed Akinobu's wrist with his left hand, the other arm shot out in front of Akinobu's neck, and the boy choked loudly and fell back.

"Akinobu, cool it." he snapped angrily, narrowing his eyes threateningly. Akinobu grit his teeth and coughed, hand on his throat. He rubbed it gently before getting to his feet and glared, clenching his fists. Kotori glared, grabbing Akimitsu by the collar and jerked him back.

"Don't you dare attack your team mate like that!" she barked, "I know you're stopping him from getting into any more trouble, but for god's sake, control yourself!"

Akimitsu was quiet for a moment until he nodded and relaxed. She let go of his collar and Akinobu snarled before walking on ahead of them down the path. Akiha sighed and watched them before catching up to Akinobu, and Akimitsu stayed beside Kotori as they walked.

"Is he always like that?" Kotori joked, but Akimitsu didn't smile. He glanced up at her.

"Kotori-sensei." he began, "If you challenge Akinobu like that again, I can't hold him back. He's like a wild animal. Ignore what he says, it'll die down if you just ignore it."

"… Right." she nodded, "I'm just not used to little kids mouthing back at me."

"I can understand that." he glanced at her at the corner of his eye, hands in his short pockets, "Oh, and if you hurt _me_ like that again, I won't hesitate to hurt you back."

"…" Kotori narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she definitely disapproved of how he treated her. Actions spoke louder than words though, and she would be sure to let him know that she was the sensei.

In the distance they could see the farm and Kotori crossed her arms. The house was a large bungalow, shaped into an L. It had a large barn off to the right of the building and to the left were a few fenced off areas filled with horses or cows, and one small area even had pigs. The team stopped, all sighing at once before heading for the house. In the distance behind the farm, they could see the village.

"Hey, Mr Narita?" Kotori said politely as she knocked on the door. They heard shuffling and yelling for a few moments before the door opened, and Akiha and Akimitsu shared looks. The farmer seemed old, with wrinkles hanging under his eyes. He had a frown on his face, with muddy dungarees over a white shirt. He was also completely bald.

"What, what, what?"

"We're the team that's going to get rid of the animal taking down your cattle." Kotori explained, hands on her hips, "Team two!"

"… Hmph, they sent kids?" he demanded, "They won't do at all! The things are huge!"

"'Things'?" Akimitsu began, but Akinobu interrupted and jumped forward, getting in front of his sensei too.

"What do you mean we won't do? We're good enough! We're better than any Chunin!" he snapped angrily, clenching his fists, "And I can prove it to ya, you old bastard!"

"Akinobu!" Kotori yelled and the old man suddenly grinned.

"I like that attitude, boy. But the thing doesn't come out until night time, so you can do some chores while you wait!" he led them to the horse's area, which looked broken.

"You can feed the pigs, fix the horse's fence and milk the cows if needed." he started, thought for a moment, then started to ramble about other chores. Akinobu growled, cracking his knuckles and flexing his fingers before heading with Akimitsu to get the tools to fix the fence. Akiha glanced round before smiling a little, petting a large black horse. Kotori sighed and said they'd get everything done for the farmer, who happily left them to it and returned to his home, where they heard a bit more yelling until everyone was mostly quiet.

Akinobu and Akimitsu returned with tools and dropped them down onto the ground. Akinobu picked up a nail and hauled the wood up onto the pole, frowning to himself. Kotori groomed a horse, which grazed obediently. Akinobu glanced at Akimitsu and snorted, looking back down. But the moment he got distracted, he slammed his thumb with the hammer in his hand and cried out in pain, the thumb also hitting the nail. He dropped the hammer and held his hand, glaring down at it and it was Akimitsu's time to snort.

"How useless. Come on Akinobu, get back to work."

"I am not useless!" Akinobu snapped, glaring over at his team mate. Akiha glanced over and rolled her eyes, watching. Kotori glanced round but quickly looked back at the horse, stroking its side. It whinnied and watched the two boys, and Akinobu grabbed the hammer again.

"Try to pay attention this time." Akimitsu suggested, albeit snobbily. Akinobu snarled once more before racing at Akimitsu, his fuse snapping so quickly. Swinging the hammer in his hand like it were a kunai, he swung it at Akimitsu's face. The boy leapt back, barely dodging a broken nose and narrowed his eyes. Akinobu cried in anger, swinging it back the way and Akimitsu grabbed his wrist, thrusting it to the side and the hammer flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away. Kotori growled and shot forward, but Akinobu had already continued the fight and kneed Akimitsu in the stomach, sending him flying into the fence, snapping it more. Narrowing his eyes, Akimitsu made hand signs as he got to his feet, and Kotori growled, making hand signs herself. Akimitsu opened his mouth and took in a deep breath, flames bursting from his throat and spreading along the ground at Akinobu in a flurry of orange and reds. Before Akinobu could react, a slab of rock shot up in front of him, turning black as the fire struck the rock instead of Akinobu. The boy, not deterred from the Ninjutsu, shot up over the slab of rock and jumped off of it high into the air. The force caused a crack to shoot right down the middle and he flipped in the air, kunai and shuriken flying from his place in the air. He was a mere dot in the sky, and Akimitsu threw kunai to clash with a few of the weapons. He zipped to the side and bounced off of the wall, flying at Akinobu. The black haired boy grabbed Akimitsu's fist, blocking the punch and used his other arm to dodge the second punch, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the kick. It hit him square in the ribs, and he roared in pain as he shot through the air and into the ground.

Akimitsu landed a few feet in front of him, kicking up a kunai in front of him and catching it by the handle. He stepped towards Akinobu, but Kotori appeared between them, glaring angrily at Akimitsu.

"Don't." she said threateningly, "I will take that kunai from you by force if I have to."

"I warned you. If you hurt me, I hurt you back." he glared and Akiha was beside Akinobu helping him up. Kotori glanced behind her at the two and Akinobu glared at both his sensei and male team mate, wiping blood from his mouth. Akimitsu glared at Akinobu before taking in a deep breath and throwing the kunai at Kotori's feet. Kotori nodded and looked at Akinobu.

"Groom the horses. I can fix the fence." she ordered. Akinobu reluctantly hopped over the fence to calm the horses, and Akiha walked over to help with the fence. Akimitsu walked towards another area of the fencing, eyes on Kotori for a moment before turning his back on her. Akiha frowned, looking up innocently at her sensei.

"Don't tell me you'll threaten me too." Kotori sighed angrily and Akiha smirked.

"Only if you make me angry first." she teased, "And trust me, you don't want to do that."

"Oh?"

"Nope." she smiled, "My dad's taught me all sorts of summonings. I have twenty at most, I think."

"Twenty?" Kotori stared, eyes widening. Akiha just giggled and continued fixing the fence, and Kotori sighed. She didn't even have one! Although she didn't need one, it made her feel rather useless. Akiha was so small, too! Kotori was amazed she could have twenty summonings. Kotori looked back at the fence and helped Akiha, glancing over at Akinobu and Akimitsu every so often to check on them. Akinobu still had the large frown on his face, his eyes wandering to Akimitsu every so often, but Akimitsu most likely didn't notice; he kept his back to his team as he finished his part of the job.

"Alright team, take a break." Kotori called, wiping her forehead. Akiha sighed a little with relief and Akinobu walked towards them, scratching his cheek.

"I think I'm allergic to horses." he said, looking at Akiha, who pouted for him.

"Your cheek _is_ a little red." she commented, and Kotori sighed, knowing she would be completely ignored through this conversation. She looked up at the sun that was starting to fall, and her eyes widened. Shit! She was supposed to make Kakashi that meal! Hopefully he knew she was on a mission… She looked down guiltily, but Akimitsu made her look back up as he tapped her on the arm.

"We should go and tell the farmer we've done his chores." he frowned and Kotori nodded, following her team to the house. He happily invited them in, seeming calmer and much friendlier knowing they had done his work.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yeah!" Akiha nodded eagerly, "I'm starving."

"I'll just go for some ramen." Akinobu nodded and Akimitsu shook his head.

"What ever is easiest to make, old man." he said, which seemed to put the farmer into a sour mood. Every so often a younger boy would walk in, looking weary and saying how the crops were ready and the 'important horses' were in the barn.

"Good. I don't want anything going wrong." the farmer nodded, "Oh! And don't make anything too messy. I don't want you ruining what you fixed!"

"Yes, sir." Kotori nodded, glaring at Akinobu as he opened his mouth. The boy glared up at her before snorting and eating his ramen, surprisingly quiet. Akiha smiled, sipping her tea and looked at Kotori, who leaned on the counter.

"Hey, Kotori." she started and Kotori rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct her as she knew it was useless, "Why did you look bummed out earlier on?"

"You looked like you remembered something." Akimitsu pointed out. Kotori laughed a little.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just something little." she smiled and shrugged. The farmer lit an oil lamp and left them to their privacy in the kitchen. Kotori moved to look outside the window and sighed, staring up at the cloudy sky. Hopefully Kakashi will understand.

"You've got the look again!" Akiha grinned, "Are you _sure_ it's something little?"

"Yes!" Kotori frowned, looking over at her. Akiha giggled. Akimitsu smirked and got to his feet, putting the empty bowl into the sink. He explained they should wait outside for the animal and the rest of the team followed. Kotori rubbed her eye and put a strand of hair behind her ear before looking down at the grass. A soft wind blew through the air, sending dandelions to dance around her and she closed her eyes for a moment. Akiha rested in the shadows of the fences, kunai in hand. Akinobu kneeled behind a tree, Akimitsu on a branch high above him. Kotori rested on the roof of the building, glaring down at the general area.

Suddenly, out in the darkness, Kotori spotted movement. It was fast, zooming along the grass. But as it came closer, her eyes widened at the sight of it; it was _huge_. Five feet, at least. Its hulking mass of muscles flexed beneath dark fur and claws left dug up dirt behind. Akiha tensed. Akinobu narrowed his eyes and glanced at Kotori, and she smirked. The trio raced at the monster as Kotori made hand signs. It roared and skidded to a halt, tail snapping in the air. There was an odd hissing sound in the air, but Kotori ignored it. Akiha's kunai dug into its shoulder, but that seemed to only make it angry.

"Sensei, now!" Akimitsu shouted, and Kotori made hand seals. Vines shot from the ground and snapped around the creature's body. It roared and raised its front leg into the air, the vines snapping. Kotori winced, amazed. Those vines were encoded with chakra! How strong was this thing? Akinobu made hand seals himself and leaped into the air, the earth on the creature's right side moulding into a river of mud, which splashed and coated the creature. Akimitsu and Akiha flipped backwards, and Kotori dived from her hiding place to the creature, which was momentarily blinded. It snarled loudly and roared, rising to its two hind feet. The vines snapped and Kotori took out her kunai, hurling them at its stomach. It roared in agony once more, the roar becoming more high pitched. Kotori growled and skidded behind it, making more hand seals, but she felt something stinging her wrist and she cried out in pain, looking down, her eyes narrowing. A snake had bitten into her hand, but what unnerved her was that it was about the same size as her hand. She ripped away from it, blood splattering the ground. The snake only whipped around in the air, and it occurred to Kotori that it was the monster's tail.

"Akimitsu!" she yelled a warning, and he snapped his head round and leapt back, dodging the snake. The creature backed up, snarling threateningly, saliva dropping to the ground. Kotori stepped forward, but her arm felt numb and she let it hang in the air. The creature let out one last ear piercing roar before retreating into the forest, its thudding footsteps disappearing into the distance. Kotori collapsed to her knees, gritting her teeth.

"Shit." she growled and Akiha looked over at her. Akinobu snorted.

"What a useless sensei. I knew she would be no good." he commented, walking towards her. Kotori fell to her side, looking up at the students as they surrounded her.

"Shut up, Akinobu. I could be like her if she hadn't warned me." Akimitsu glared, and Kotori's eyes began to flutter, "Let's get her to the village."

"We should leave her here as meat!"

"Akinobu!"

Her body fell limp.


	46. Chapter 46

A figure under a blue cover groaned and moved around, trying to get comfortable. Their salmon hair splayed across the pillow, as if devouring it. Green eyes flickered open and Kotori winced as she tried to sit up. Her body felt odd, like it wasn't really hers. It felt… Heavy. She looked around the room, eyelids droopy. It was quite plain: a bookcase on one end, a painting and a window was above her head, the curtains open. Rays of sunlight hit her head and she smiled at the warmth.

_Wait… if it's sunny, then…_

She gasped and jumped to her feet, but stumbled and she scratched at the wall for support, but someone caught her before she could reach the ground. She looked up to a young woman, possibly around her age, her blonde hair up in a bun. She smiled nervously and helped Kotori sit on her bed.

"I'm sorry, did you just wake up?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Kotori mumbled, her bottom lip droopy, "What's wrong with me…?"

"You've been numbed." the woman explained, putting a bowl of what looked like soup down on the bedside table, "The creature got you with its tail…"

"Oh, yeah. I remember…"

"You're lucky. When it's _really_ angry, the poison becomes deadly." she said, sounding worried. Her rose coloured eyes drifted outside and she gazed at the street. Kotori followed suite, looking outside. Children ran through the streets happily, and two elderly women stood outside a shop, gossiping. It was a nice looking village.

"Is… This the village that was tormented?" she asked and the woman nodded. She helped Kotori put on her flak jacket and, as Kotori quickly ate her soup, walked into the kitchen. Akiha and Akimitsu were talking quietly, and Akinobu was no where.

"Where's the other one?" Kotori drawled, rubbing her eye. The pair looked up, then looked back at each other.

"He went wandering to find the creature." Akimitsu frowned, "We couldn't stop him, he was gone before we noticed."

"Then how do you know…?" Kotori asked, falling onto the chair opposite them. Akiha smirked and looked at her as if she was stupid, raising her eyebrows.

"We know him better than anyone else does." she answered simply, "Even his parents!"

"Not like he talks to them anyway." Akimitsu added, mainly to himself. Kotori sighed, then glanced up as the young woman entered the room. She walked over, asking her about the creature, and she explained what she could, but seemed rather emotional whenever it was mentioned. Kotori felt a little guilty about asking, but didn't pressure her into saying any more than she felt comfortable with.

Apparently it was nocturnal, and terrorized the farm and roamed the streets of the village, attacking anyone that tried to scare it off.

"So there's only one." Kotori concluded, and the woman hesitated and looked down, putting a hand through her long hair. Kotori eyed her for a moment and sighed a little.

"There isn't, is there."

"We don't think so…" she trailed off, "My… My husband and a group of men went hunting for them in the forest. M-My husband didn't return, b-but one from the group did, and… They say they found a family of them."

"Whoa." Akiha blinked, "Really? How many?"

"Two adults, perhaps three or four smaller ones." she turned to look at them and quickly wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry, excuse me."

She scurried from the room and Kotori looked down at the ground before looking over at her team. They looked at her and the trio quickly left for the streets. They walked for the outskirts, and Kotori looked at Akimitsu.

"When will he be back?"

"Probably soon. He'll get bored looking for them and-"

A scream cut him off, and Kotori stiffened, spinning round. She recognised the voice… Akiha and Akimitsu were already zooming ahead of her, but Kotori easily caught up. Stumbling from the forest, clothes ripped and blood seeping from his nostril and cuts on his body, Akinobu groaned and fell to his knees.

"AKINOBU!" Akimitsu screamed furiously. The boy launched from the ground over his team mate just as a smaller version of the creature from last night launched from the forest, claws reaching for Akinobu. Akimitsu slammed his foot into the monster's head, sending him flying back and Akiha threw kunai at it, tags flickering in the air. The explosions caused the animal to shriek in pain, and a few trees were blown out of the ground. Akimitsu put Akinobu's arm around his shoulders and jumped back to Kotori.

"Keep him safe!" he ordered, before running into the forest, eyes ablaze. Akiha clenched her fists.

"Akimitsu, wait!"

"Shit." Kotori growled, "Akiha, take Akinobu back!"

"Right!" Akiha refused to argue, taking her team mate and Kotori zoomed into the forest, her surroundings now dark and dangerous. She could hear growling and snarling and the sound of metal hitting trees. She gasped, jumping into the air and swinging from a branch to a higher one, looking down at the shuriken she barely missed.

"Akimitsu!" she called, jumping forward in time to see her student dodging a treacherous slash to the chest. The creature was bleeding profusely.

"Why won't it stop?" Akimitsu demanded, snapping his head at Kotori. She snarled and jumped down, but the snake tail hissed and the creature dodged her foot just in time, leaving a trail of blood. It was breathing heavily, and Kotori clenched her fists.

"Alright, Akimitsu." she snapped, "We need to work together. I think it's blind with rage."

"Right." the boy nodded and made hand seals while Kotori ran forward. She removed a kunai from her holster and slashed at the monster's face, flipping in the air as it lashed out at her. Fire engulfed the ground below her and she bounded off a tree before landing beside Akimitsu. She glared and the monster bashed into trees, trying to find water or something to dive into. Its roars echoed throughout the forest and Kotori winced.

"We need to put it out of its misery now!"

"We can't get anywhere near that thing, just leave it be." Akimitsu said plainly, his eyes watching the tormented creature.

"It's not even an adult, Akimitsu!" Kotori glared, clenching her fists, "How can you say that?"

"At least it's one down." he glared, finally looking her in the eye, "Kotori-sensei, I admire your skills, but you need to grow tougher skin. Especially if you want to be our sensei."

Kotori snarled, but Akimitsu was already heading back for the village. She snapped her head back round to the creature, which had disappeared. Shit. She looked around nervously, and just as she turned, she heard a marvellous yet terrifying sound. A howl that rang in her ears and made the ground shake. It sent goosebumps along her spine and she slowly turned her head to look at the forest. As it trailed off, howls of all pitches soon followed, as if answering the call.

_There can't be one family with that creature. This place… It's invested with them._

Kotori sat beside Akinobu as the last of his wounds were treated.

"You're lucky you dodged the snakes." Akiha grinned, "But that's so cool how you fought it off! You're so awesome, Akinobu! Did you learn any new jutsus to beat it?"

"Don't praise him!" Kotori snapped, "He went out without my permission and could have died! I don't care if you guys know him better than I do and think you know where he went! It's only luck you were right!"

"Don't talk to us like we're dumb." Akimitsu drawled, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, "We don't _think_ we know where he goes. We _do_ know. You can trust us."

"We know everything about each other." Akinobu nodded, "Even if we act like we've fallen out, we always make up in the end!"

"You're not really best friends if you never have arguments about something!" Akiha added happily, grinning at her team mates. Kotori sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. They weren't exactly getting the point.

"At least there's one down!" Akiha started optimistically, and Akimitsu smirked, glancing at Kotori. She glared at him and crossed her arms, standing up.

"Look." she began, "I am your sensei. You are my students. You come to me before you do anything that connects with the mission, okay? You don't go travelling by yourself unless I order you to. If something like that happens again, good timing like that might not happen!"

Akimitsu hesitated, staring at Kotori. His glare softened and Akiha glanced at him before looking back at Kotori and smiled, nodding.

"Yes, sensei!" she grinned. Kotori blinked, looking at her. That was the first time Akiha had referred to her as such, and smiled at her happily. Akinobu snorted.

"Whatever." was his reaction, and Akimitsu shook his head. Akinobu quickly left the room, and the woman called after him that he should watch his wounds.

"Akiha, can you go keep and eye on him?" Kotori requested. The girl got to her feet and quickly followed her friend, calling his name. Kotori looked over at Akimitsu and smiled a little before sitting down and sighing, rolling her shoulder.

"Sensei…" he started, his voice surprisingly soft. He approached her and sat beside her, looking at the table before looking her in the eye, his expression serious, "Did you mean that?"

"… Huh?"

"About… You needing to know where we are." he explained, "The way you said it, it was like you're concerned about us."

"Well, 'course I am." Kotori blinked, "You're my team. And, annoying as you are, you're loyal to each other, and you _are_ nice when you're not getting cocky… of course I care about your well being."

"And it's not just for your… Reputation?"

"No. Why are you asking this?"

"No sensei's said that before." he explained, no averting his eyes to the table, "Not to us. They're all just all work, no emotion. They don't care about us because they can't handle us."

"How many have you had anyway?"

"Seven." he sighed. Getting to his feet, Akimitsu excused himself and Kotori looked out the window before sighing, mumbling something under her breath before closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

As the sky darkened, Kotori sighed heavily and glanced at her team.

"How do we get rid of these animals?" Akiha finally asked, "We can't just kill them all."

"it's most likely just the males that invade the land…"

"But if it's hunting for food, then it could be the females." Akimitsu reasoned, "It's like lions. One large male - the leader - and the rest are females, whom hunt."

"So if we kill off all the females…" Akiha sighed, "That'd take too long to tell them apart. It'd be easier to just kill them."

"Their meat could probably be used as food, too." Kotori pointed out, "And their fur can be used for clothes and things. They won't be put to waste."

"I guess. But how will we know if they're all dead?" Akinobu spoke up, "This mission's stupid and impossible."

"Don't be so negative." Kotori tutted, although she was feeling the same. Akinobu snorted and put his hands in his pockets, wincing in pain.

"There can't be as many as they say there are." Akiha insisted, "There has to be just a family."

"Akiha's right. They couldn't have bred into massive numbers without anyone noticing." Kotori concluded.

As darkness fell over the world, Kotori looked up at the stars. They sparkled down on her and she sighed a little, flexing her fingers before looking out at the forest.

"Akinobu, did you get to their nest?" she asked quietly. He didn't look away from his kunai, staring at his reflection.

"Yeah. It's a huge clearing, but there's, like, loads of nests that looked like birds' nests." he thought for a moment, "Well, there was really only about three, not loads."

"Good." Kotori nodded, "Can you remember where? I think I have a plan."

Kotori, Akiha and Akinobu raced through the forest, keeping high off the ground. Akinobu frowned, jumping ahead of the females, but suddenly skidded to a halt. Kotori glanced over at him and he pointed, gesturing for them to be quiet. Nodding, Kotori narrowed her eyes and landed on the ground, keeping low. Akiha stopped, crouching on a branch high above and looked down. She looked around carefully, and Kotori looked up at her and nodded. Akiha nodded in return and made a hand seal, slamming her hand on the branch.

"Summoning jutsu!" she whispered, and beside her three small mice appeared. A white one looked at her, smiling a little, its red eyes bright. The other two were brown and black, with black eyes.

"Find out how many creatures are resting." she whispered and the white mouse grinned.

"Right." they hopped off the tree and scurried off, and Kotori watched around carefully. Hopefully Akimitsu could take care of anything that attacked the village. Kotori could trust him, as he was quite competent when taking care of the creature that attacked Akinobu. But his attacks seemed to mostly be powerful because of his anger about Akinobu getting harmed.

The mice quickly returned and explained to Akiha that there were three large ones, and four tiny ones, mostly in separate nests. Two large ones in their own nests, and four small ones nestling with the last adult creature. One was wounded, so clearly it hadn't died. The three regrouped a few metres away from their 'home' and Kotori looked at them.

"These dangerous animals can't be tamed." Kotori concluded quietly, "We need to kill them."

"Right." Akinobu grinned confidently, "We can gas 'em. Burning seems a bit crazy, you know?"

"Glad someone agrees with me." Kotori smirked at Akinobu, and the boy, even though he didn't respect Kotori, smirked back. Akiha grinned and looked at them.

"We'll need to encase them in something so the gas doesn't spread!" she pointed out, glad to help. The group quickly decided that encasing them completely would be too much work, but they can trap them with wires. Kotori knew this wasn't the most effective way, but they had to move fast before they tormented the world any more. It wasn't the best mission, either, especially for genin. It was harsh to just kill them.

Akiha and Akinobu both raced around the area shooting many wires attached to kunai around, trapping them in a square-ish area. Akiha then attached exploding tags to the wires, while Kotori stood up high watching the creatures, the gas bombs in her hand. She glared down at them, feeling Akiha's summonings crawling up her legs and sitting on her shoulders.

"So, you're their new sensei, huh?" the white one asked, looking at her. Kotori glanced round and nodded, "Good luck!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm in for." Kotori sighed heavily, and one of the black and brown mice chuckled. Akiha and Akinobu appeared crouched beside her, looking up obediently.

"Sensei, we've set the wires!" Akiha grinned, and the mice jumped from Kotori's shoulders to Akiha's, and the little girl grinned even more at them. Kotori nodded.

"Right. We'll set off the gas." she looked down, then up at the sky. Narrowing her eyes, she bit her lip, glaring at the sun that was slowly lowering. Shit. They had to act fast.

"How far does this gas spread?" she looked at Akinobu, and the boy thought for a moment before looking away sheepishly, his eyes on the resting creatures.

"Akinobu, please tell me you know."

"Don't hassle me, Kotori!" he snapped, glaring up at his sensei and Kotori glared, letting out a loud 'tch' and put her hands on her hips. Akinobu snorted and looked down at the creatures, his glare hardening and he looked at his bandages.

"I don't know, actually." he admitted, "We just gotta hope we're lucky."

"Great." Kotori rubbed her forehead before looking at them and nodded, and Akiha and Akinobu both raced off to their designated areas, three balls in their hands. Kotori sighed heavily, rubbing her eye. She really wished she could have thought of a better way to do this, and for a moment wondered if she should send someone to consult someone smarter than herself. She was a fighter, not made to make plans on a whim.

Moments went by and, as the moon rose, the nests stirred. Kotori grit her teeth and quickly dropped the balls in her hands, Akiha and Akinobu following suite. The gas went off immediately and they retreated to what was a hopefully safe distance. The purple gas spread quickly, and they heard the confused cries of monsters. Akiha and Akinobu were smirking confidently, the girl putting her hands on her hips. Kotori frowned and looked up at the sky, closing her eyes. She heard an explosion and turned her head quickly, listening to confused roars. Soon things started to get quiet again, and Akiha disappeared to go tell Akimitsu the good news.

Akinobu glanced up at Kotori, opening his mouth to say something most likely cocky, but the trees bursts off their roots and he yelled, flipping backwards. Kotori jumped back onto a branch, taking out a kunai and glaring at a struggling monster that had wire wrapped around it. Gas leaked from its mouth and cried out in pain, and Kotori threw her kunai at its head, but the snake whipped in the way and took the hit. Its body fell limp and the monster roared, but Akinobu acted fast. He flipped in the air and landed on the creature's back, grabbing the wires like reins, and laughed loudly as he turned the monster round. It smacked into a tree and Kotori watched in disgust as Akinobu led it into trees and rocks, smashing its head.

"Akinobu!" Kotori snapped, jumping into the air and throwing three shuriken, which sliced into the animal's head. It fell forward, blood staining the ground and the boy cried out, smashing into a tree. Groaning and glaring at Kotori, whom was upside down to him, he huffed angrily and she tipped him over but the boot so he was on his stomach.

"Don't mess around like that! We should be trying to do this as humanely as possible!" Kotori explained harshly and he rolled his eyes and got to his feet, fixing his headband.

"Whatever." was his retort, and after a few minutes the pair investigated the nests. The animals were indeed dead, spread across the ground and trees in an effort to escape the gas. Team two retreated to the village and Kotori explained to the village what had happened, and they celebrated. Soon the team were back at Konoha, and Akinobu stretched.

"Time to hit the hot springs!" he exclaimed, and Kotori blinked, turning.

"Wait, I-"

"Yeah, I'm starving! See you guys at the Ichiraku bar!" Akiha interrupted, waving. Akimitsu sighed heavily as the two left and Kotori whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever. You go ahead and leave too."

"See you later, sensei." he said quietly, looking at her. Kotori smiled a little and waved.

"Keep safe now." she said back before heading for the Hokage's office. She explained the mission was a success and he was rather pleased. He excused her and Kotori stretched, yawning, and let her head hang when her stomach growled.

"I take it the dinner's still up for grabs?" the voice made Kotori turn and she put on a tired smile, waving at Kakashi. He smiled behind his mask and walked alongside her, glancing at her.

"Where did you go?"

"Mission out of the village. Took longer than I thought." she answered, hands in her pockets, "I got my team."

"And they're the worst of the worst, huh?" Kakashi finished for her and she grinned, laughing a little.

"… Yeah." she nodded, "They fight, they're mean to me and don't call me sensei, apart from one of 'em. The Blue Star trio. Tch."

"I'm surprised you, Sanjirou and Kotaro never called yourselves anything. You were a pretty close trio yourselves." Kakashi pointed out. Kotori smiled, playing with her friendship bracelet. Sadly she had missed Sanjirou and Aiko leaving.

"Eh, we never got down to it." she walked up the stairs towards her apartment, Kakashi following.

"You have the ingredients, right?"

"I should." Kotori nodded, unlocking and opening the door to her apartment. Stepping in, she stretched and removed her jacket, letting it rest on the back of her sofa and Kakashi closed the door behind him.

"Make yourself at home." Kotori offered, taking out sake and two small cups before taking out her ingredients. Kakashi sat at the table, watching her for a moment before putting his book into his pouch and glanced around the room, spotting a certain book on the counter.

"You still have that?" he asked, pointing. Kotori glanced over, raising an eyebrow. She was already putting her apron on, a light pink cloth with black trims and hearts trailing the bottom. She looked back at the ingredients as she got started.

"Have what?"

"Jiraiya's book: The Tale of the utterly Gutsy Shinobi." he answered, getting up and looking at the cover. Kotori giggled and nodded, looking back at the food as she prepared it.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty good." she nodded, turning her oven on and getting it ready to broil the fish. She glanced at Kakashi again and rolled her eyes, "Are you really making yourself at home by keeping your flak jacket and gloves on?"

"Hm? Oh." he glanced down at himself before smiling and putting the book back down. He removed his gloves, sitting back down on the seat, "I thought you said you've never made this before?"

"I asked Hiyori for the recipe." Kotori admitted, "Read it over before. It's actually kinda easy."

Kakashi nodded, looking around the room before getting to his feet.

"Excuse me a moment."

"Mhm." Kotori waved a hand idly as she continued to cook. Leaving the open door open a crack to keep an eye on the broiling, she moved to get a squire plate to put the meal on and smiled to herself, quartering the lemon slices. She heard footsteps and looked round, brushing her hands together as Kakashi returned, a book in hand. She blinked and twitched.

"Hey, that's my diary!" Kotori called, running towards him. He laughed, raising the already open diary above his head before she could reach it and she huffed.

"I took a wrong turn, but found this." he admitted, "Hey, this is about the Chunin exams."

"Don't read that part!" Kotori went red, glaring, "And I have to remind you right now, I was young when writing that!"

"'I'm just glad he got rid of that stupid bit of hair between his eyes'?" he looked at Kotori, and she quickly looked away, sound quite offended, "You thought my hair was stupid?"

"It looked stupid, okay?" she shrugged, "Now give it back!"

"You think I'm scarred under here?" his eyes trailed back to the beginning of the entry and frowned, "You said you were the strongest during the exams!"

"I might have… Exaggerated a little!" Kotori pouted, and Kakashi frowned at her.

"You fainted! How is that an exaggeration?"

"It kind of is!"

"Oh, the saury's burning." Kakashi pointed and Kotori gasped, spinning and taking the fish out of the oven. She sighed a little, thankful that it wasn't a total loss and quickly continued to cook the meal, her face beetroot read as Kakashi read out the more embarrassing diary entries. He seemed intent on talking about the entries that had his name in it, too.

"You can stop going on about it now." Kotori huffed, taking the book from Kakashi successfully. He laughed, clearly enjoying it, and looked down as she placed the salt-broiled saury in front of him. Picking up his chopsticks, he glanced at Kotori and she smirked a little, placing her own on the table, putting the book on the counter. Sitting down, she watched Kakashi for a moment before looking at her own meal. Maybe now, after years of knowing him, she'd find out what he looked like.

But suddenly there was a bang, and Kotori jumped to her feet. It came from her bedroom!

"Excuse me." she rushed into her bedroom, looking around the room. The wardrobe by the door was fine, nothing had fallen from the desk beside the balcony doors, and no windows had broken. Walking round the double bed, Kotori looked down when she stood on something and winced, looking down.

"Aw no." she mumbled, picking up a broken picture of her old Genin team. Kimihiro was standing with his arms crossed behind Kotori, Sanjirou and Kotaro. Kotori was in the middle, hands clasped behind her back as she leaned forward a little, grinning widely. Sanjirou had his arms crossed and was facing outwards, smiling at the camera, eyes narrowed challengingly. Kotaro was on Kotori's left, hands on his hips and laughing aloud, his eyes closed. The frame was broken and the glass was cracked, lines leading from the top and bottom and the crack was concentrating mainly on Kotaro's face. Kotori frown deepened, and she rested the picture on the bedside table and picked up most of the broken pieces and put them in the bin. Walking down the hall, removing her apron, she stared in disbelief as Kakashi put down his chopsticks on the table, finished his meal.

"N-No way." she muttered in disbelief, glaring. He smiled behind his mask and waved.

"That really was delicious!" he exclaimed like he didn't do anything wrong, which he really didn't, but Kotori was still angry with him. Sighing, Kotori smirked a little and nodded, hanging the apron on a hook and finished her own meal.

"You think Jiraiya's cute?" Kakashi asked in disbelief, and Kotori spun round from cleaning the dishes.

"HEY!" she snapped, reaching to grab the diary, but Kakashi moved swiftly and jumped backwards. He smiled behind his mask, stepping behind the breakfast counter and into the living room area, smirking. He stepped down the step that led to the sofas and Kotori grumbled.

"A little bit." she admitted, cheeks red.

"And you think I am?" Kakashi asked, reading it over. Kotori winced.

"When did I write that?"

"September 15th… Hey, that's my birthday!" Kakashi pointed out. Kotori whined.

"I don't even remember writing in the diary on your birthday! I was probably drunk!" she tried to excuse herself, but Kakashi was having none of it. Kotori growled and hopped over the sofa that was separating them, grabbing the diary successfully and snapping it shut.

"That's enough of that."

"Hehe." he chuckled, looking at her bookcase, "You _do_ have a lot of 'those types' of books."

"Are you trying to be annoying?" Kotori pouted and Kakashi grinned, shrugging.

"When you were away I had a bit of sake." he said, like it was any excuse. Kotori had no idea how well he could hold his alcohol though, and she sighed heavily, falling down onto the sofa and putting her feet up on the table. Kakashi smiled a little and sat beside her, relaxing his head back.

"I'm not happy having a team." Kotori decided out of the blue, and Kakashi looked at her.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I don't like _that_ team anyway…"

"Can't be picky." he stated. Kotori snorted.

"Says the guy who fails all his teams if they don't past the test!" Kotori glared at the ceiling and Kakashi laughed a little, scratching his cheek.

"That's true." he nodded in agreement and sighed, taking out his icha icha book. Kotori glanced at it, wondering when he got that back from the counter and sighed.

"How many times have you read that now?"

"It's a good read." Kakashi glared, his cheeks pink. Kotori giggled teasingly and nodded, putting a hand through her hair and frowned, taking out the dragonfly hairclip. Sometimes it got too annoying. Sitting up, putting it on the table, she put her hands through her hair and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She glanced at Kakashi as he read, smirking a little to herself. She did remember writing in her diary about Kakashi. She did remember thinking he was cute, and he still was. The mysteriousness of the mask was just all that more… Alluring. Kotori smirked a little and got to her feet, stretching, and caught Kakashi's eye.

"Hey, Kakashi." she started, walking in front of him and facing him.

"Hm?" he slowly looked up.

"We both know that, together, we have a… Huge knowledge of that particular subject." she started, gesturing to icha icha, and his cheeks were already going bright red, "But one of us seems more reluctant to talk about it than the other…"

She smirked, and Kakashi was a bit too slow and dumbfounded to move. She was now straddling him, arms on his shoulders.

"Tell me, are you just as reluctant to show your knowledge _physically_?"

"Uh, uhm…" he fumbled for words, and Kotori giggled, taking the book and letting it drop to the floor.

"I never thought you'd be reluctant taking charge, really." Kotori said thoughtfully, reaching for his mask and slowly lowering it, then blinked, "Now that I've initiated it though, would you like to take charge?"

"… Oh, no. I'm fine like this…"

"Good."


	47. Chapter 47

"KOTORI-SENSEI"

The shriek made both Kakashi and Kotori jump, and she snapped her head up from her position on Kakashi. She was only seconds away from revealing his face!

"Hang on a second." she huffed, quickly scurrying over to the door and peeked out, frowning in concern when she saw Akiha. Her eyes were wide with fear and she seemed distressed and out of breath.

"I-I need your help, Kotori-sensei!" she said, "I don't know who else to go to! My parents won't listen, a-and Akimitsu's out with his family a-"

"Calm down! I'm just here with-" she opened the door and turned, but her eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she saw Kakashi missing, and a window left open, "Ah you god damn-"

"Kotori!" Akiha snapped, trying to get her to pay attention.

"Right, right. What's wrong?" Kotori continued, grabbing her hairclip and putting her hair up again, rushing for her sandals and jacket. She looked at her student as she explained. Akinobu had run off into the Forest of Death to train, claiming he could beat anything, and Akiha couldn't stop him. Shit.

"Where the hell are his parents?" Kotori demanded as the pair ran through the dark village.

"He doesn't have any." Akiha explained and Kotori winced, but nodded. They hopped to the forest of death and Kotori gulped, staring, then closed her eyes tightly. The scars on her shoulder burned and she snapped her eyes open, looking down at her student.

"You stay here, and I'll go in and get-"

"No way!" Akiha interrupted, "Akinobu is my friend, he means the world to me! I'm coming with you!"

"But, Akiha-" before Kotori could finish, her student already shot off into the forest, bouncing off of the metal fence. Swearing under her breath, Kotori ran after her, ricocheting off of the trees. She could see Akiha in the distance, and she clenched her fists,. Glancing around nervously, she gasped as something shot from above at Akiha, and the girl looked up and screamed, skidding to a halt. Kotori moved fast, grabbing Akiha and curling an arm around her, her other hand wielding a kunai. She blocked a scorpion's stinger, poison dripping from its tip. Akiha was shaking. Snarling, Kotori forced it back and she dived out of the way of one of its pincers, hopping from branch to branch until she was sure they were out of its sight.

"Are you crazy, Akiha?" Kotori demanded, putting her student down. The girl wobbled before falling onto her butt, staring down.

"W-We're so high…" she muttered and Kotori nodded, looking down. Narrowing her eyes, she rubbed the bridge of her nose, holding in a yawn.

"We need to find Akinobu." Kotori got to her feet and Akiha glanced at her sensei before nodding and followed suite. Sticking close to Kotori, Akiha glanced around nervously as they jumped through the forest. Kotori grit her teeth and clenched her fists. In all honesty, she had hoped she'd never see this place again, let alone be inside it.

"Did he say anything specific?"

"Huh? No…" Akiha shook her head, "Just that he would fight off the giant animals…"

"There are way too many giant animals here." Kotori grunted. Akiha smiled a little, albeit shakily, and they moved faster into the centre of the forest.

"It takes almost days getting to the centre of this thing." Kotori mumbled, "That's how big it is. We'll be lucky he's even still here!"

"Then that's why you need me!" Akiha stopped and made hand signs, slamming her hand down onto the branch. Seals appeared and three birds glided into the sky, their wing span casting shadows over the two girls.

"Whoa." Kotori managed, staring. She smirked and Akiha hopped onto one of their backs. Another flew down and hovered around Kotori. The Jounin leapt onto its back and it flew up beside the other two before they separated around the Forest of Death. Kotori scanned the area carefully, listening out for any screams from Akinobu or roars from angry creatures. Kotori clenched her fist angrily, fingers curling around some of the feathers of the bird's neck.

"AAAAAH!"

The war cry caught her by surprise, and Kotori snapped her head round. The bird followed suite, gliding down towards the source of the noise. Kotori kept low as it swept through the branches. They spotted movement and Kotori jumped of the bird, skidding on the ground and glared at the situation: Akinobu was standing on top of a branch above three large tigers, whom all looked rather hungry. Kotori narrowed her eyes and created hand seals, just as Akinobu threw shuriken at the felines. They merely roared in pain and anger, one launching itself at the branch.

"Earth style: Rock Pillar Prison!" she called, rock pillars rising from the ground and surrounding two of the tigers before they could even move, as the third had burrowed its nails into the bark and snapped at Akinobu, who yelled and jumped higher. Kotori leaped off of one of the pillars and snarled, taking out a kunai and diving between Akinobu and the drooling animal. She grit her teeth, and the tiger roared, balancing on the thick branch.

"You!" Akinobu exclaimed, glaring. Blood was smeared on his clothes, and a cut ran along the side of his face.

"Yeah yeah, me! Akiha asked me to come help." Kotori snapped, "Now get back!"

"No way, this is to help me train!" Akinobu protested. Kotori twitched, but said nothing more and leapt back, grabbing Akinobu by the collar as she did so to dodge a swipe of the tiger's claws. It roared, racing after, the branches cracking under the weight and Akinobu snarled.

"Let me deal with it!" he insisted, making hand seals. Wind burst from their surroundings, cutting the trees and branches and Kotori winced, snarling as she zipped out of his line of fire. The tiger howled, blood spurting from new wounds, as it was forced flying through the air and it disappeared. Akinobu was breathing heavily, leaning on the bark of a tree and Kotori put her hands on her hips.

"Are you happy?" she narrowed her eyes, "Look at you, you're a mess! You're lucky I came when I did!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm weak!" Akinobu snapped, narrowing his eyes angrily. Kotori snorted.

"Oh please, you can't handle them! You're coming back with me right now!" Kotori yelled, "Let's check those cuts out at the hospital, okay?"

"NO!" Akinobu snarled, "I'm staying here whether you like it or not! I need to train!"

"There are other ways of training, Akinobu! You don't need to risk your life!" Kotori glared, her voice raising. Birds flew out of their nests and cawed at the sky. Akinobu stiffened, clenching his fists. Narrowing her eyes, Kotori took a step towards him, and he raced off through the trees, leaping higher into the air.

"AKINOBU!" Kotori screamed after him, immediately going after him. It took only a few seconds until she could see him, but he was determined. Clenching her fists Kotori jumped into the air, turning on her heel as she landed a few branches ahead of Akinobu, and the boy choked as she grabbed him by the back of the collar once more as he tried to jump past her. He coughed, falling limp as he tried to get out of her grip, but he quickly gave in.

Kotori and Akiha made their way back to the village, Akinobu resting on Kotori's back. His head was slumped on her shoulder, and his arms splayed out into the air in front as Kotori kept him up piggy-back style.

"That cut's huge!" Akiha commented, staring at Akinobu, "He's lucky you found him when you did! But man, he's better than I thought he'd look!"

"Heh." Kotori nodded, but was too tired to care. It was already dark and she looked up at the sky, remembering her time with Kakashi. If Akinobu hadn't gone into that training ground…

Dropping him off at the hospital, he left him with Akiha and a doctor before heading home, stretching. Walking up the stairs, Kotori yawned and looked outside through an open window for a moment, staring into the distance. She smirked a little, about to move on, but then something caught her eye. Flapping its wings in the air, standing out against the dark night, a white dove made its way for Kotori. She blinked, allowing it to land on her arm and she grinned excitedly, hurriedly making her way to her apartment with the bird.

Sitting down by the table, dressed in a moss green tank top and matching shorts, Kotori crossed her legs and took the note off of the bird's ankle. It flew around the room for a moment before eating from the small assortments of seeds Kotori had managed to find in the back of her cabinet. She unravelled the note and smiled, reading.

_Kotori,_

_Tsue and I have made it safely to the hut in the mountains. I'd be so happy if you visited, perhaps with Arashi! I would like to hear from you soon. Tsue also wishes to see you, he likes your company. I can tell. Oh! And that other spy, from the mist village, he made it out just fine. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing a Shinobi can't handle. I hope Kakashi is doing alright too. Say hello to everyone for me!_

_Love Grandma Sayuri xx _

Kotori smiled to herself, leaning back on the chair. She glanced up at the ceiling before jumping to her feet, the necklaces cold against her skin, and she got a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing back. The dove had nestled into one of the blankets resting on the sofa, and Kotori allowed it to sleep for a while. She preoccupied herself by reading a few books, looking out the window and finally decided to bake a few things. Cookies, shaped like the Konoha symbol(which she quickly destroyed by eating, as they didn't turn out so good) and instead replaced them with chocolate chip. When she was finished, she noticed the dove waiting patiently at the window, and she clipped the rolled up message onto it's leg and allowed it to escape, watching as it disappeared into the horizon. She rested an elbow on the sill, head on her hand. Suddenly she straightened a little, staring at the sky.

_How did Grandma Sayuri write that if she's blind? Did Tsue write for her? Hm. It seemed too personal._

Kotori shrugged a little, closing her window and walking into her room and yawned, taking out the dragonfly clip and set it down on the bedside table and slithered into bed, curling up into herself once she was under the covers. Christmas was approaching, and while it certainly wouldn't snow in Konohagakure, it sure did get cold and windy.

_Maybe I should get a Winter boyfriend… Heh._

Waking up, Kotori was in a good mood. Putting on her usual outfit, taking her cookies in a bag after wrapping them up carefully, she walked out onto the balcony that faced out onto Konoha and smirked, looking down to see Guy exercising on his landing.

"Hey, Guy! Looking sharp, as always!" Kotori called and Guy looked up before smiling, flipping onto the iron bars in front of her.

"Kotori-chan, it's good to see you! Did you have a good sleep?" he questioned, and Kotori nodded, holding out a cookie she had kept out. He gasped, hopping onto the ground and hsi hands hovered over the cookie, "I-I-Is that…?"

"Mhm! Kotori Kuromura's famous Choco Chip cookies!" she exclaimed, letting it fall into his hands. Kotori may be well known throughout the village for her addictive cookies, and Guy was one of the many admirers of her baking.

"Is this a special occasion? Is it my birthday!" he stopped, gasping dramatically once more and his face was suddenly inches away from hers, "Is it _yours_? Did I forget?"

"No, no, Guy. You gave me a jumpsuit - _again_ - remember?" Kotori laughed, and the pair walked down to the ground floor together, Guy savouring his cookie like a small child. Kotori rubbed the back of her head, looking back ahead, smiling a little at a few Kuromura children racing at her, as if they could scent the cookies from their homes. Bouncing up and down eagerly, they giggled together as Kotori handed them one each, rubbing the bridge of her nose as they quickly asked for more.

"No! I want them." She pouted childishly, and two of the four ran off. Kotori blinked at the two young girls, noticing they were wearing matching outfits: cute little Hawaiian styled skirts and a green tube top.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's for the festival!" they grinned, "We volunteered to dance for the village! Loads of girls are doing it!"

"But it's _freeeezing_ in this!" the other whined, pulling at her skirt and Kotori laughed.

"Well, you two better hurry up!" she said, winking, "Who's your teacher?"

"Jin! Your sister!"

Kotori stared. Jin was a nice woman, that's for sure, but she was a little… _Eager_. She could be over powering and very much in-your-face about things, and Kotori was surprised she offered to do this. Kotori smirked cockily.

"Well, you better hurry! She doesn't like people being late-"

"Actually, she sent us to find you!" the second grinned, showing a missing front tooth, "She said to the Hokage you'd wanna help, and he says to let you!"

"Oh. How _nice_ of them." Kotori twitched. She wasn't that into dancing, and she wasn't interested in waiting around watching little girls trip up on their skirts. Sighing heavily, Kotori looked at them, "Well, that's nice, but I'm really busy. You know, being a Jounin and all-"

"W-What?" they stuttered, eyes widening into the size of dinner plates. Guy glanced at Kotori and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Kotori!" he snapped, "How can you disappoint these young girls like that? This is an important time for them, and I know you haven't got any missions waiting for you today!"

"Yes, well, that's because I haven't talked to the Thi-"

"I demand you help these adorable little girls!" Guy interrupted loudly, pointing at them, "With you, the dance is bound to be flawless!"

"Uh huh." Kotori muttered. Never mind the fact she had two left feet. It was odd; she was excellent at Tai Jutsu, but dancing completely failed her. She wasn't too fussed about it though. Sure, it would be nice to dance close with a guy, but it's not like it was a life-threatening fault. Not yet, at least.

"Let's go, kiddies!" Guy roared, and the little girls cheered with their hands in the air before running down the street, leading Guy to the area of dance. Kotori groaned, smirking and spinning on her heel to walk the other way, but Guy had easily grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the village.

"Guy, no, Guy stop, I can walk, I swear I won't run- OW!"

Kotori rubbed her arm and rolled her shoulder as Guy let her go. They were at the small training room at the academy, with the single shuriken target at the end of the wall. She looked round at a rather large stage used to practice, and a few girls sitting on the edge, talking happily together. A young plum haired girl was by herself, trying to cover her legs with the grass skirt. Her cheeks were rosy pink, and Kotori smirked before putting the cookie bag down on a table. Jin turned and grinned, waving her hand.

"Kotori, you came!"

"Not like I had a choice." Kotori glared, walking towards her sister. The older Kuromura child giggled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I needed help!" she admitted, "Hiyori was too busy, and it's not like I'm asking Guy or anything."

"Tch. He's a nice guy." Kotori added, as if it would change Jin's mind, and the pair looked over at the man. He was in the middle of trying to cheer up the young Hyuuga, who was trying her best to stay polite yet back away at the same time. They snickered.

"I smell cookies." Jin stated after a second of sniffing and Kotori winked.

"If the girls dance well, I'll give 'em out." she offered, and a young blonde girl stepped forward, grinning.

"Cookies? Really?"

"Yes, Ino, and if you do well…" Jin hesitated, looking up to gain all the girls' attention, "If everyone does well, Kotori will give out her famous cookies!"

A brown haired girl, that seemed older than the others, perhaps eleven, grinned.

"I've heard of those! Apparently they're really addictive!" she explained, finishing plating her hair.

"They better be!" Kotori crossed her arms once more, and Guy laughed.

"Alright Guy, you can leave now. Leave the girls to do their best!" Jin grabbed the man by the arm, dragging him out. He cried out, waving a good bye to the academy students.

"Good luck, girls!"

"Get lost!" Jin snapped, brushing her hands as she casually walked back over, and continued more calmly, "So, girls! Let's start from the beginning, hm? Positions!"

The girls quickly got into place. The older girls, ranging from ten to thirteen, stood at the back, while the younger ones gathered at the front. She spotted a pink haired girl standing beside the blonde, Ino, and they both continued to step in front of each other to get in front. Sadly the one at the front, a small brown haired girl with her hair cut short, looked down at her feet as soon as she locked her brown eyes with Kotori's. She smirked, watching as the music started.

Their movements were flowing as they danced to the music. The Hawaiian styled dancing made Kotori completely forget it was Winter, and she smiled. It was definitely a pretty sight, as the girls almost all moved as one, but suddenly there was commotion to her left, and girls were falling left and right.

"Sorry, sorry!" the Hyuuga cried out, quickly stepping back and putting her hands to her mouth, her face red. Jin sighed heavily.

"Hinata, please try and concentrate!"

"Miss, it wasn't Hinata!" the plated-haired girl quickly stepped forward, "It was Ino and Sakura again!"

"Oh." Jin blinked, then snapped her head at the two, "You two need to move away from each other!"

"Put Billboard Brow at the back!" Ino snarled, pointing at her 'friend', "Or even better, put her out the show! She's got two left feet!"

"Hey watch it, Ino-Pig, a monkey could dance better than you!"

"At least my forehead doesn't take up all the space on the stage!"

"GIRLS!" Jin glared, and Ino and Sakura looked round, cheeks red, "Sakura, swap with Yumi."

Sakura quickly did as she was told, a young girl quickly skipping over to Sakura's spot. Jin rubbed the bridge of her nose before playing the song again, and Kotori sat on the table, legs crossed. A few people continued to make mistakes, and Kotori couldn't help but giggle at Jin.

"What are you laughing at?" her sister glared, "You need to help!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kotori shrugged innocently, smirking. Jin snorted, and looked back at the girls as they continued to practice. They did seem pretty determined, although that may be just for the cookies. Kotori knew she would do her best if cookies were involved.

"Sooo, how's your team?" Jin grinned. Kotori blinked, sighing.

"They're annoying." she admitted, "Akinobu's a brat, Akimitsu thinks he's above me and Akiha… Well, she's _Akiha_. She's friends with them, so-"

"HEY!" a familiar feminine voice rang in her ears and she looked round as Akiha burst through the groups of girls. She was in this too? Of course, probably a few Genin girls were participating. She must be at the back.

"Akinobu's not bratty! And Akimitsu doesn't think he's above you! He _is_!"

"There she goes again." Ino muttered, hands on her hips, "She's always going on about Akimitsu! He creeps me out."

"Same." Yumi. Akiha seemed to hear them and snarled, turning to face them.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Ino snapped, "He creeps me out! He's a freak!"

Before Kotori and Jin could do anything, Akiha had pinned Ino to the ground, clawing at her face and screaming. Ino screamed back - more in fear than anger - and finally managed to knee Akiha in the stomach, jumping back.

"Alright girls, that's enough! Akiha, what did I tell you!" Jin snapped, "Go sit over there! GO!"

Akiha growled, glaring at the ground as tears welled in her eyes and she stormed over to where Jin was pointing: the bottom of the stairs. She sat down huffily, knees to her chest, arms folded on her knees and glaring at nothing. Jin rubbed her eyes as the other girls helped Ino up.

"I'll probably need a rabies shot now!" Ino exclaimed loudly, sending a glance at Akiha, who either didn't hear or suddenly had self control again.

"Everyone take five." Jin rubbed her face, "This is ridiculous. See why I need help?"

"It's almost as bad as Iruka's class." Kotori commented and Jin snorted, nodding in agreement. Kotori quickly took a box of cookies, removing three for her sister and herself, and let the girls pass them out. Kotori never noticed how many cookies she had baked until now. How long did she stay up last night? Sighing, Kotori handed one of the cookies to Jin, and made her way over to Akiha. The little girl huffed, and Kotori smiled, kneeling down a few feet away.

Akiha huffed, cheeks now pressed against her fists as she glared at the ground. Suddenly something tapped her foot, and she looked down as a cookie fell onto its bottom. Raising her eyebrows, she picked it up and glanced up to see Kotori approaching. She quickly looked back down, keeping quiet as Kotori sat down next to her, nibbling on her own cookie.

"You're pretty confident." she smiled, looking at Akiha. She looked away, hair hanging over her face.

"Yeah, well, they're my best friends… My only friends…" She added in a mutter, expecting Kotori not to hear. Kotori hesitated, but decided not to comment and took another bite out of her cookie.

"You dance well." she spoke up again, and Akiha sighed.

"Whatever." she mumbled, taking a small bite out of the cookie. Kotori watched, then sighed, looking back ahead, then round at the other girls.

"Don't you wanna see if you can get off the stairs?"

"No."

"Not for a few seconds?"

"No."

"You want my cookie."

"…. No."

Kotori sighed and gave up, walking back over to the group. The girls finished their cookies and quickly got back into position. Kotori glanced up at the balcony looking over the stage, then back at the girls as they practiced, but did a quickly double take at an unusual sight.

Bright blonde hair was poking over the edge, along with brown hair that seemed to be held up, and a furry hood. Raising an eyebrow, Kotori gestured to Jin, then to the hiding children and she smirked. Kotori nodded, who silently walked towards the stairs, but instead of merely walking up them, she leapt from the floor to the banister, landing silently behind them. She stayed crouched, watching them.

"Woww, look at Sakura! She looks so pretty." Naruto gawked, and Shikamaru yawned.

"Naruto, we have better things to do than this!" he groaned.

"Shhh! They might hear us!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that!" Kotori added, frowning. Kiba looked round, wincing when he stared at Kotori and she smiled sweetly, before glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah, she's right! ….. Wait." Naruto slowly looked round and yelled, jumping back when he saw her, but just hit his head on the banister and groaned, holding the bump.

"I, I was just looking, I promise!" Naruto yelled, and Shikamaru got up, sighing.

"Like that helps." he muttered and Kotori snorted.

"Why were you watching?"

"Uh-I-Uh-" Naruto stammered, "Because-because I like the dance routine! Yeah, yeah, I do that all the time! I love new dance routines!"

"… Naruto…" Kiba began, seeing Kotori smirk.

"WELL , boys." she drawled, "I'm pretty sure we have a few extra outfits! You can join the girls on stage, you know, to be authentic!"

"W-but-" Naruto stammered, but he couldn't complain much as Kotori already grabbed Naruto by the collar, dragging him down the stairs, Kiba by the hood. Shikamaru yawned, moving to leave, but Jin had jumped in front of him and quickly led him after Kotori.

The girls giggled loudly as the boys stood awkwardly in the centre, wearing the grass skirts, flower tiaras and tube tops and all. Shikamaru had luckily put on his shrug-like jacket before jumping on stage, but Kiba and Naruto did not have the same luck. Naruto glared, face as red as a tomato and Kiba's face matching his cheek marks.

"Well, you _did_ say you wanted to learn the routine!" Jin grinned, and Naruto groaned loudly as she put the music on.

"Please tell me they won't be in the official show!" a voice squeaked, and they turned. Iruka was approaching with Anko and Manabu.

"Nah, they all have two left feet!" Jin waved a hand dismissively, and Naruto yelled his disapproval of the accusation. Iruka sighed.

"Jin, are the girls ready? The festival is in a few days!" he approached with a clipboard, Manabu looking round.

"We have the stage set, it's actually a little bigger than that." he pointed out, and Jin nodded.

"Trust me, the girls are set to go! Right?"

"YEAH!" the girls cheered and Iruka smiled confidently.

"Oh, Kotori, when you're done here, can you cook some stuff?" Anko added in, leaning on Iruka's shoulder, "We want to have all shops stocked up and ready to go on the double, and it'd suck if we ran out! And I know you make _great_ food!"

"Uh, sure." Kotori blinked. It didn't occur to her that perhaps she'd be a slave to her kitchen for the next few days because of this.

"Great!" Anko gave her a confident thumbs up, and Manabu sighed.

"Iruka, come on, I want to go check if the decorations are ready." he tapped the man's other shoulder, "We'll leave Jin to her dancing and she can report back to me later."

"I just wanted to be sure!"

"Can't we see them first?" Anko whined, but Iruka and Manabu had already started walking off. Anko sighed and ran to catch up with them, and Jin and Kotori turned to face the girls.

"Well-" Jin frowned, "Hey, where are the three boys?"

"They ran off, Jin-sensei!" Ino answered, "With the extra outfits, too!"

"Morons." Jin tutted, "Alright girls, from the top!"

"I'm gonna go." Kotori whispered, "Gotta stock up for making food! Glad you enjoyed the cookies, girls!"

"Bye!" they waved, getting into their places as Kotori walked out of the academy. People were rushing about and speaking amongst themselves about the upcoming festival. Not only was it for Christmas, but it was to celebrate one of the Third Hokage's closest friends, an old man from Konohagakure long ago. He was celebrating his fiftieth birthday, and the Hokage was eager to give him a warm welcoming.

Walking around the stalls, Kotori already had a few bags of shopping. She would make almost everything she could think of - she was getting quite excited now, to be honest! She hadn't cooked anything in large numbers in a long time. Or, well, ever now that she thought about it. Maybe her mother would be eager to help. Nah, she'd probably be busy cooking things herself. Kotori and Yoshiko always argued in the kitchen about what to do, who was doing what, etc. They irked each other, but they still loved each other.

Suddenly someone passed by her. He was wearing a sleeveless thick dark grey turtleneck, and over that was a similarly-thick looking sleeveless coat that ended near his ankles. The off white rimmed zipper went off to the left side of his chest, but it was left open. His black ninja boots reached his knees, and from there upwards black trousers covered his bottom half. Protecting his lower arms were fingerless gloves up to his elbow, with crème armour, similar to the ANBU. His dark hair was slightly messy, with a few strands falling over his forehead.

"Kotaro!" Kotori grinned, grabbing his wrist. He snapped his head round threateningly, then relaxed and slowly took his wrist out of her grip.

Oh, Kotori. It's been a while."

"I know right! Are you going to be around for the festival?"

"Uh, no." he stated thoughtfully, giving her a scornful look, "I'll be away for a few days."

"Oh… Well, would you like to come over?" she offered with a grin, "We haven't talked in ages!"

"No, we haven't." he nodded, "And I'd rather keep it that way."

Kotori's face fell as he walked away without another word, blending in with the crowd. Kotori watched him go and her heart sank, suddenly reminded of the broken picture in her bedroom. Grandma Sayuri's words. He wasn't to be trusted. Taking in a shaky breath, Kotori shook her head. He was just in a bad mood was all, he was probably being rushed around for the festival or missions. Kotaro was an important figure in the Jounin rank. Sighing a little again, she straightened up and quickly made her way along the street towards her home.


	48. Chapter 48

Kotori sighed as she let her hair down and opened her windows. Quickly grabbing a bobble, setting the hairclip carefully on the kitchen table, she put her hair in a messy bun and wrapped the apron around her waist. Smoothing it down, she looked outside and smiled a little before getting started. Baking was her forte, so she knew she would have to start with that. Konohagakure enjoyed traditional sweets, this was true, but Kotori wasn't too fond of them herself. She liked cookies and all that sort of thing.

The smell wafted through the streets, and young children happily sniffed the air and yelled to their mothers. The adults recognised the scent and smiled to themselves, as Kotori continued to make cookies. Of course it turned out to not only be cookies: bread, cupcakes, cakes, biscuits. Several little delicacies that Kotori would have enjoyed stuffing her face with, if she hadn't promised to give them to the stalls. She put some more trays into the oven and turning, placing a few cookies into a small basket and wrapping thin red ribbon around it. She smiled affectionately at her work when she heard the door, and snapped her head round. She skipped over, wiping her hands on the apron and opening it up, blinking in surprise. Her mother!

Yoshiko stood with a stoic expression. Her salmon hair, now slowly paling to grey, had her hands on her hips. Her hair was tied back out of the way, her dark eyes locking with Kotori's. Slowly she smiled and reached out, hugging Kotori around the shoulders and rubbing her back. Kotori smiled, hugging back eagerly and the pair walked into the kitchen area.

"I thought you were off on a mission?" Kotori mused, taking some dough and starting to bake, while Yoshiko began to 'fix' the bows on the baskets.

"I stopped for a while to help with the festival, and Manabu told me you were baking. Thought I would come supervise." she smirked and Kotori rolled her eyes, frowning childishly. Yoshiko raised an eyebrow as she said nothing, "Is something wrong?"

"No." Kotori shrugged plainly, although it was a blatant lie.

"What's wrong?" she continued, walking towards her. Kotori looked away angrily, staring at the sky. She didn't enjoy being babied by Yoshiko. Indeed, Kotori was the youngest in the family and Yoshiko was extremely protective of her, believing that she was still her baby. Kotori didn't really like it, even if she did act childish sometimes.

"Is it your genin team?" Yoshiko brought up, deciding that guessing was the best route, "Or is it something relationship wise? Boy problems?"

"I don't have _boy_ problems." Kotori corrected, glaring, then looked down at the baskets Yoshiko had changed to her liking. Rolling her eyes, Kotori looked back at her own task, narrowing her eyes a little, adding with a mumble, "I have man problems…"

Yoshiko chuckled, nodding, and began talking again.

"Kotori, you can talk to me. I don't want to be cut out of your life just because you think you're growing up. I've been through 'man' troubles too, you know."

"Oh please, you and dad were teenage sweethearts." Kotori drawled, "And I am growing up! I'm twenty-one, why can't you accept that?"

"Don't snap at me!" Yoshiko glared, "I am your mother!"

"And I know what's best for myself!" Kotori glared, perhaps taking things out of proportion, "Are you here just to interfere with my cooking? Stop touching the ribbons, they were fine the way they were!"

Yoshiko glared, dropping the basket she had in her hand onto the table and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just trying to help, Kotori! I love you, and I just want to make sure you're doing things to the best-"

"Just because you fucked up your relationship with Kotaro doesn't mean you have to coddle me!" Kotori blurted, pointing at the door, "Get out! I'll finish on my own!"

Yoshiko had gone quiet. Her hands had fallen to her sides and, for once in Kotori's life, she seemed to age. The wrinkles under her eyes were visible and the grey strands of hair were numerous. Her body had grown small, and she looked frailer. Wordlessly she left the apartment, quietly closing the door behind her.

Kotori closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists by her hips. She felt tears threatening to fall, and was suddenly not in the mood to finish baking. She glared angrily outside and took in a deep breath, slamming the window shut. Pacing to the second window open in the living room area, she slammed it shut with the same force, creating a crack in the glass and she twitched. Staring at it, she sighed loudly and walked down the hall and into her room, taking out the bobble. Raking a hand through her hair, Kotori let it fall over one shoulder and sat cross legged on her bed, looking at the picture of her as a genin with her team. She had taken the picture out of the broken frame and binned the latter, but it was dented slightly, and scratched from the glass. She stared at Kotaro, and how he seemed to have so much life in him. Biting her lip, a tear finally fell and she looked away and outside, wiping away the teardrop. How could she say a thing like that to her mother? Kotori knew Yoshiko was disappointed in Kotaro's personality change, and the whole family knew that she probably felt like she failed him. Kotori sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes and got to her feet, moving to her wardrobe and opening it, taking out her jacket.

Walking out onto the street, Kotori looked at the sky before heading left, frowning. Her mother would probably be back home by now, and she knew it wasn't a smart idea to approach her so soon. Instead, she walked alongside the lake, hands in her pockets. She heard children laughing in the distance and she looked round, but then back at her reflection.

"Kotori-sensei!" someone cried out and she stopped, turning. Akiha was racing towards her, a bag around her shoulder and she was now wearing her usual outfit. Akinobu was following in a walking pace, and Akimitsu was beside him.

"Hey!" Kotori smiled.

"You use Earth jutsus, right?" Akiha leaned forward curiously, hands clasped behind her back.

Yeeeees…?"

"Can you teach us some?" Akiha grinned and Akimitsu sighed, as if he already knew the answer. Kotori raised an eyebrow and shook her head, smiling a little. Akimitsu stared for a moment, raising his eyebrows. Could he tell it was fake?

"No, sorry. You kids wouldn't be able to use two elements." she smiled, "I doubt you can hardly handle one!"

"Hey!" Akinobu barked, his forehead bandaged. Kotori glared.

"Excuse me?" she asked, hands on her hips. She wasn't in the mood to take his backtalk. She was certainly not in the mood to teach some kids something they wouldn't be able to handle. Akimitsu nudged him with his elbow, glaring and looked up at Kotori.

"He said nothing." he answered for his friend, "Can you help us train?"

"Yeah!" Akiha nodded, "Elements don't matter! I'd like to learn some more Taijutsu!" she grinned and Akinobu huffed before nodding. Kotori tilted her head a little, before smirking. She had a plan.

"I have an idea. Let's work on our tracking skills." she proposed, "You three can track me throughout the village!"

"What?" Akiha cried, but Akinobu smirked and nodded confidently, now eager.

"That sounds awesome!"

"We'll do it." Akimitsu nodded, "Do we have a time limit?"

"Hm." Kotori hummed, "When it gets dark."

"Right!" Akinobu nodded, "Better get a head start then, Kotori!"

"SENSEI." Kotori snapped, "Why can't you get that?"

Akinobu glared for a moment, before slowly smiling.

"Kotori-sensei." he began, "Alright. You better get running!"

Kotori smirked a little, keeping her eyes on Akinobu for a moment longer before disappearing in a puff of smoke, and the team looked at each other. Akiha grinned, making a hand sign before biting her thumb, and slammed her hand down on the ground.

"With Kira, we can do anything." Akinobu thrust his fist in the air as the smoke cleared, revealing a large boxer, its head almost meeting Akiha's. It snarled loudly, and Akiha winked and removed a small torn cloth, which was purple. She allowed the summoning dog to sniff it before sniffing the air.

"Kotori-sensei is so screwed." Akiha grinned, hopping onto Kira's back. Akimitsu nodded, and the dog barked excitedly before racing along the path, Akimitsu and Akinobu running after obediently.

Kotori smirked as she stood atop the Hokage Monument. She looked over Konoha, straightening out her jacket before noticing part of her skin was revealed, and she looked down to see part of her purple shirt missing. It wasn't a large piece, so she supposed it was alright, but the fact it was missing was slightly unnerving. It wasn't missing before she left the house… Looking up, she smirked to herself and tore part off some more and removed a kunai, stabbing it into the cloth and into the rock, keeping it in place before jumping into the air to move to a different area.

"Akiha, where the hell are we going?" Akinobu groaned, "This is so stupid!"

"We're heading for the Hokage statues!" Akiha explained, squealing as Kira leapt from building to building easily. Akimitsu sighed.

"It's called the Hokage _Monument_." he corrected irritably, "And she's probably gone my now. She probably noticed the missing piece of cloth already."

"Maybe we should split up." Akinobu hummed.

"How? We can't communicate! Do you have a radio?" Akiha glared and the Genin stopped on a high roof, looking at each other. Kira's tongue hung out his mouth as he caught his breath.

"Well, no." Akinobu looked away grudgingly, hands in his pockets, "But… I dunno!"

"Splitting up would be good though." Akimitsu thought, tapping his chin and he looked up at the sky, "Let's go look at wherever Kira's taking us, then think a little."

"Greeeat, because thinking is just perfect!" Akinobu snapped, but Akimitsu said nothing as Kira turned and continued on, and the boys followed.

They reached the top of the monument and looked about. Akiha hopped off of her summoning and walked along with him, scratching behind his ear idly. Akimitsu walked along alone, frowning to himself and scratching the back of his neck irritably. He looked around, glaring as he itched some more, feeling like something was crawling along his skin. He ignored the feeling when he spotted a piece of cloth hanging on a rock, and he growled, running towards it. Akinobu and Akiha noticed it at the same time, running to meet Akimitsu as he removed the kunai from the rock and let the cloth fall into his hand.

"I told you she noticed!" Akimitsu sighed, pocketing the kunai and looking at his friends, "We need to think about where she could go."

"Let's ask about." Akiha suggested, "I'll stick with Kira to see if he smells anything and Akinobu can look around here for any clues about where she went!"

"I got the boring job?" Akinobu groaned, glaring. Akiha sighed.

"Alright, I'll look around here." Akimitsu bargained, and he stepped forward. He noticed Kotori's footprints in the dusty ground, glaring at the way they were messed up at a point. He kneeled down, inspecting them carefully.

"She jumped into the air." Akinobu murmured, getting to his feet and looking at his team, pointing, "And in that general direction."

"Right, let's go!" Akinobu grinned, leaping from his place and down into the streets of Konohagakure. Akiha rolled her eyes before jumping off with Kira after Akinobu, and Akimitsu glared before looking around the area, itching the back of his neck one more time, and jumped down into Konoha, but in a different direction.

"They're pretty good at this." Kotori mused as she sat down on the Hokage monument where they had just left, smirking to herself.

Akiha sighed a little, frowning. Kira halted at the end of a busy street, sniffing the ground curiously and growled lowly to himself.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been following another false scent!" he answered, his voice gruff. Akiha groaned and Akinobu landed next to them, catching his breath.

"What do you mean?" he glared and the dog snorted in his face, narrowing his dark eyes.

"I mean she's put us off the trail again. Where the heck is Akimitsu? Aren't you supposed to be a team?" the dog barked and Akiha winced and nodded, scratching behind Kira's ears to calm him down.

"Kira's right, where did Akimitsu jump off to?" Akiha glared, "It's not like him to quit!"

"He didn't quit." Akimitsu's voice rang in their ears. The trio looked up to see their last team mate standing on the edge of a roof, arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes and Akinobu glared up at him, their eyes meeting. His eyes were no longer teal, but yellow. Before Akinobu could question the change, Akimitsu hopped down to their level and began talking again.

"She tricked us, as you have noticed. I want to go check out the library, she may be there."

"Hey kid, no offence, but you're not the one with the tracking nose." Kira interjected, "Why don't I find out-"

"You'll be put off." Akimitsu interrupted, "Akiha, come with me, Kira and Akinobu can go some place else."

"Hey, we're a team! What were we just saying before?" Akinobu demanded, but Akimitsu was already zooming down the streets. Akiha sighed before running after him, arms hanging by her sides as she caught up with her friend. Akinobu and Kira looked at each other, and the dog tilted his head to the side with a concerned look before they went off in the other direction.

"Akimitsu, are you sure Kotori-sensei would be here?" Akiha asked, looking at him. The boy was shifting through important looking books, regarding things like the Akatsuki. They had snuck past a librarian and even a few Jounin that the pair had not expected, but Akiha doubted this would last long before someone heard them.

"Yes, just give me a minute." he demanded. Akiha narrowed her eyes, then they widened as she stepped forward.

"Akimitsu, you've got something on the back of your neck!" she exclaimed, reaching out to touch it, but his right hand was already over his left shoulder, seizing her wrist. She winced, and he twisted slightly before pushing her back and turning to face her.

"What was that for?" Akiha yelled.

"Keep it down, brat." Akimitsu demanded, and Akiha clenched her fists.

"What's going on?" someone barked, walking in, "Who the hell are you? You shouldn't be here! Those books aren't for kids, put them down!"

Akimitsu's yellow eyes snapped towards the Jounin, and he glared defiantly.

"Did you hear me? Akimitsu, Akiha! Get out of this room!" he demanded.

"Akimitsu, come on. Kotori-sensei isn't here!" Akiha cried out, and Akimitsu threw the book to the ground and removed shuriken from his pouch.

"I need this information."

"Akimitsu! NO!"

Kotori looked round, narrowing her eyes. There was an odd sound. Humming? Goosebumps ran along her neck, the hair standing on end and she spun round, flipping out a kunai and gritting her teeth.

"Who's there?" she demanded, looking around carefully. She could hear someone moving about. It was quiet, so Kotori was unsure if she was just being paranoid. It was better than being ambushed.

"Well done, you've got quite the ear." someone complimented. Kotori glared, her grip tightening on the handle.

"I said who's there!" she repeated harshly, but she received no answer. Instead, a cloud of bugs, their wings humming as one, flew threateningly at her. Kotori's eyes widened and she leapt back, making hand signs. Spears as thin and small as senbon shot from the ground, piercing through multiple bugs, yet there were more than a few left. They raced for her, and Kotori noticed that they were not just any bugs, but mosquitoes. They were all yellow, with red marks.

"Noticing my beautiful babies' designs?" the voice spoke again, "They're part of my clans. Once one gets you, I can control you with that mosquito. It inserts my chakra into their body, and takes some of their chakra out. I may even see through their eyes if I wish."

"Good luck." Kotori snorted, slashing out at mosquitoes that reached close enough. They were around three dozen left, and she continued to slash, removing another kunai from her pouch for her other hand.

"You're quick. Taijutsu specialist, yes?" the man commented, and the mosquitoes retreated. Kotori glared, watching carefully, and the voice was suddenly from behind, "What if I put you against thousands?"

She spun round, glaring angrily at her enemy. He was an elderly looking man, with short grey hair and a small beard spreading from under his ears. He wore a long hooded cloak, although the hood was pulled down, and it ended just above his ankles. It was crème, with sky blue trims.

"Funny. Your student didn't even hear it coming, he was easy to control." he grinned, his yellow eyes locked on Kotori's. Her eyes widened, and snarled.

"What the hell are you doing in Konoha?"

"To find information." he answered, "For my clan, and for my boss."

"Your boss?" Kotori snarled, "Whatever, I-"

There was an explosion and they turned, Kotori more urgent than her enemy. Someone shot out of the window of the library, and Kotori noticed it was Akimitsu. He was carrying scrolls, and Akiha was leaping after him, cuts covering her arms.

"AKIMITSU!" Kotori yelled, then snapped her head at the stranger.

"Hehe." he chuckled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a cloud of mosquitoes. Kotori made hand signs, fighting off most of them before turning and racing after Akimitsu, easily catching up with Akiha.

"Akiha, he's been possessed by some sort of jutsu!" Kotori explained, "If we get rid of the bug on the back of his neck, hopefully he'll turn back!"

"Right!" Akiha nodded, struggling to keep up with her sensei, "Should I go get Akinobu?"

"No, I want you to inform the Hokage that there's an intruder, and inform any Jounin that he's heading for the East Gate!"

"Yes, snesei!" Akiha jumped off into another direction, and Kotori landed on a building and jumped high into the air, flipping and skidding in front of Akimitsu.

"Not you." Akimitsu snorted, stopping.

"You're on enemy territory, now put down the books and we might go easy on you!"

"No!" Akimitsu snarled, the scrolls and one book hidden in his pouch. He leapt forward, spinning and kicking at Kotori, but she easily grabbed his ankle and flipped him in the air. He put both hands on the ground to stop himself from spinning anymore, aiming to kick Kotori again, while flipping on his hands to spin round her, but she blocked and turning on her heel, kicking him in the side. He flew into the air, smashing into a wall and she ran towards him, not wasting a moment. Sure, the man with more experience was controlling him, but that didn't give Akimitsu any more power than he originally had. The boy spat blood onto the ground and jumped into the air just as Kotori was going to grab him, jumping off of the wall and over Kotori, making his way for the Konoha wall. She spun round, racing after him and grit her teeth. She didn't want to injure him fatally, but she knew she had to stop him somehow. She heard footsteps down below and around her, which meant Akiha had finished her job.

"Kotori-sensei!" someone called, and she turned as she ran, looking. A Jounin was approaching, two others by his side. The one in the middle had yellow eyes, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"He's one of them!" Kotori warned, turning to look back ahead. Before the two Jounin by him could do anything, he had stabbed them on the stomach, but one ran after him despite his injury, grabbing him by the arm and turning, punching him in the face meekly.

"Keep going, Kotori!" he called after her. Kotori nodded, keeping Akimitsu in her sights. How many Jounin had this man possessed? How many could he possess at once? She couldn't think of that now, she had to stop Akimitsu. Quickly making hand signs, rocks shot from the ground as he leapt over a gap, and Akimitsu cursed loudly as a rock wrapped around his foot like a snake, and it caused him to fall to the ground with a slam.

"Stay there!" Kotori demanded and approached, but Akimitsu made hand seals. Kotori narrowed her eyes and moved so fast Akimitsu couldn't see her, and he gasped. He yelled in pain as she grabbed him by the hair from behind, grabbing the mosquito.

"What the hell! No!" Akimitsu demanded, but Kotori snapped her head up as someone leapt towards her, kunai in hand. The possessed Jounin from before. Kotori glared, reaching for her pouch, but a kunai shot from no where and stabbed the man in the arm, sending him stumbling towards the edge of the roof.

"Kotori!" two Jounin appeared between her and her student and the infected Jounin.

"Well take him, you get that bug off of Akimitsu!" one demanded, and Kotori nodded, grabbing at Akimitsu's neck to keep him still. He snarled, clawing at her hands, but she ignored him and squished the mosquito between her thumb and finger and yanked it out. He twitched before relaxing in her arms, his eyelids fluttering before falling shut, and he fell unconscious.

"Take him to the hospital." a Jounin leapt out of the way of an attack, "We've heard of at least a dozen Jounin being possessed, so watch out for the eyes."

"Where are Akinobu and Akiha?"

"I've not seen her since she informed me of the jutsu. I haven't seen Akinobu." one answered hastily, and Kotori picked up Akimitsu and leapt away, the rock trapping his foot crumbling into dust.

Kotori dropped him off at the hospital, where many unconscious Shinobi were being treated.

"He's another one." someone commented, and a doctor removed the important files from his pouch before having him wheeled off, "They seem to have some sort of poison in them. We're working on a cure now, it's something we've never seen before."

"What?" Kotori snapped, stepping towards him, "Is it fatal?"

"We don't know yet." he answered, looking flustered, "I assure you it probably won't be!"

"What were the files on?" she asked, and the doctor looked through them before handing them to someone to send back to the library.

"Files on Shinobi, Konohagakure and something about the Akatsuki." he shrugged, and quickly got back to work. Kotori snorted and raced out of the hospital, joining a group of Jounin to hunt down more possessed. She had heard a few Jounin were ordered to search the gates and surrounding forest for the intruder, and Genin and civilians were ordered to stay inside. Hopefully Akinobu and Akiha had taken those orders seriously.

Kotori and her group had taken down three possessed when she was approached by a tracking group. They requested Kotori to accompany them, and soon they were reaching out of Konoha to look around the village. Each group had a Hyuuga, an Inuzuka and their dog and a special Jounin in tracking. The three remaining Jounin did not excel in any particular field, which is what Kotori fitted into. The dog sniffed the air carefully, and the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan.

"There's someone to the East, fifty metres ahead." the Hyuuga began, "I will go ahead with Torako and Kotori."

"Right." Kotori and Torako ran after the Hyuuga. He deactivated his Byakugan and landed on a branch, hearing something behind him and immediately spun round, squishing a mosquito into the bark of the tree. Kotori landed below him on the ground, eyeing the area and spotted the old man on a rock, eating something. He seemed relaxed.

"I see you found me, and got rid of my little messenger boy." he proclaimed, and Kotori winced, "Safe and sound in the hospital, right? Apart from the poison of course. Probably dead by now."

Kotori bit her lip to stop herself from yelling, and the Hyuuga jumped forward.

"You are an intruder and attempted to steal important files from Konohagakure's library, and injured our Shinobi. You are under arrest." he glared, and Torako ran forward to join him. Kotori appeared on his other side, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. The old man sighed and got to his feet. He watched them carefully, yellow eyes flashing with spite, but a smirk slowly appeared in his cracked lips. Kotori tensed, and Torako flipped senbon between her knuckles, and the Hyuuga got into a stance.

"The Hyuuga may be able to hold off my mosquitoes." he began, "But I don't know about you two."

"Heh." Torako snorted, smirking, "We'll see."


	49. Chapter 49

**I would like to apologise for the delay. My laptop stopped working a few weeks ago and I lost _everything_, and that included my muse, even when I recieved a new laptop. But updates should be returning back on schedule(this has a schedule?) and I'm sorry again for the delay. :)! Thank you for reading so far, and for any reviews I get! I love reviews, so if you have any comments feel free to add them! And please don't make anon comments if you can help it, I don't bite! I like critique, it helps me become a better writer! Now, sorry for the rambling, and please enjoy chapter 49!**

Kotori glanced angrily at Torako, then looked at the old man. She bit her lip, clenching her fists threateningly now not removing her eyes from their enemy. Torako flipped the senbon between her fingers, and the Hyuuga suddenly moved, racing at the old man. He shot back, but the Hyuuga slammed the tips of his fingers into his chest, and the enemy crashed into the bark of a tree, which started to snap and fall back. The old man flipped, clearing his throat before making a hand seal and mosquitoes shot from the sky, zigzagging between each other and the Hyuuga quickly moved a foot back, skidding around in a circle as he defended himself. While the old man was distracted, Torako raced past the Heavenly Circle and Kotori zoomed round the other side, but Torako made her move first. She threw the senbon, and as the old man moved to defend himself with a kunai, the senbon separated into smaller pins, too small for him to block, and he cried out as they stabbed through his clothes. He glared down at the senbon, hissing.

"Poison." he murmured, but suddenly snapped his head up when he saw a foot at the corner of his eye. His own eyes widened when he felt a foot slam into his face, and Kotori snarled, flipping in the air so she was behind him, kicking him to the Hyuuga. He turned, eyes widening in realisation before slamming the heel of his hand into the man's chest. He gasped loudly, before crumpling to the ground. The Hyuuga glared, narrowing his eyes before looking up at Torako and Kotori. Torako smiled a little, walking towards them to help take the man back to the village, but suddenly the body shuddered and the skin disappeared, turning into mosquitoes instead.

"Shit, a clone!" Kotori snapped, and the trio jumped back to avoid the flurry of bugs, but instead of striking out at them, they flew off into the air, retreating to an unknown area. They looked at each other for a mere moment before the Hyuuga shot off for the village, and Kotori and Torako followed suite.

"Hokage, we lost the intruder, but we do not believe he had any important files on his person." The Hyuuga explained and Kotori looked over at the old man, who nodded, looking thoughtfully at the table. He linked his fingers in front of his chin, keeping quiet for a moment, and Torako hesitated, looking at her team mates and then back at the Hokage when he opened his mouth.

"Good work on trying to track him down, but it is good he didn't get any important files. You are dismissed." he nodded gravely and Kotori bowed her head before walking out after them. They dismissed themselves when she closed the door, and Kotori sighed before walking out onto the street. She looked round, putting a strand of hair behind her ear and continued towards her apartment, but she heard footsteps and children yelling behind her.

"Kotori-sensei, Kotori-sensei!"

"Hey, Kotori-sensei!" Akinobu and Akiha skidded to a halt in front of her, Akiha's eyes bloodshot and puffy. Kotori raised an eyebrow at Akiha, then looked down at Akinobu who was glaring at her, but something told Kotori he was not just angry. He was sad, too. She frowned, calming down, but smiled a little when she noticed they were now calling her 'sensei'. Perhaps this whole incident had taught them a lesson.

"Hm?"

"Can you come see Akimitsu with us? They won't let us in without an adult!" Akiha explained with a large pout, and she blinked before nodding eagerly.

"Of course!" she tried to smile again, hoping to get them to smile, "Maybe he'll even be awake now!"

Akinobu snorted for a moment, but Akiha grinned and grabbed his wrist as she caught up with Kotori, who had already started walking along. The streets were slowly filling up with people again, but there were a larger number of Jounin than before. Kotori nodded to some every now and then, but it seemed people were not put off by the small infiltration. They were still eagerly putting up decorations for the festival, which Kotori had almost completely forgot about. She looked down at her students, whom were now ahead of her, and frowned a little. They were so young and yet had to go through the danger of losing their best friend and team mate. She was reminded of Kakashi, but quickly put that thought out of her head. Maybe he could take care of this situation better. Akiha and Akinobu were surprisingly quiet, but when they neared the hospital Akiha struck up conversation.

"Sensei, will you be at the festival?"

"Of course." Kotori nodded eagerly, "I'm baking for it!"

"No way, are you serious?" Akinobu piped up, "Akiha says your cookies are great!"

"They definitely are!" Kotori nodded egotistically, and Akinobu fist pumped the air happily. Kotori smirked at them, but the trio quietened down when they entered the hospital. They were quickly shown Akimitsu's room and they walked in, Akinobu and Akiha hurrying to the edge of the bed.

The poor boy was hooked up to all sorts of machines, an oxygen mask over his face. His eyes were closed, and his skin was extremely pale. Kotori quietly walked over to the other side of the bed, looking curiously at the cards that had already been sent from family and friends. A vase of flowers was resting messily on the table too, and Kotori quietly fixed the flowers so they were arranged in a nicer position, and straightened out Akimitsu's headband before looking at her student.

"Akimitsu, wake up soon. I don't want you to be replaced." Akiha said softly, "You're one of my best friends, Akimitsu. I need you!"

"We both do." Akinobu mumbled, and Kotori smiled a little before walking over to the window. She watched children running around freely in the streets, young enough to be academy students. Did they know what they would have to go through when they were older? Kotori kept her smile, trying not to make the atmosphere any more gloomy than it had to be, and she returned to the edge of the bed.

"Are you two finished?" Kotori asked quietly, and they nodded.

"See you later, Akimitsu." Akinobu mumbled, and the trio retreated from the hospital.

"Later, sensei. I'm gonna go do some dance moves!" Akiha called, running off down the street. Akinobu glanced up at Kotori and sighed a little, hands in his pockets.

"See you later, sensei."

"Bye." she nodded, walking along the street. She frowned, hands in her pockets as she looked round at Konoha. It certainly was getting a bit colder, but she doubted it would snow. Snow was definitely a rare occurrence for Konoha, considering where it was situated. She didn't know if she liked that or not: on one hand, snow was fun the last time she was in it, ignoring the huge fighting that went on. On the other hand, she didn't really like being cold all that much. Then again, it _was_ a good reason to get a man and snuggle up with him in front of a fire. Kotori wasn't up for romantic things such as that, though. Perhaps what she needed was hot sex on a fur rug in front of a blazing fire.

_Mmm_…

Sadly, Kotori was brought out of her thoughts by children squealing and running past her. She jumped, stopping as balloons flew into the air in front of her, and she watched as people crowded around the large Konohagakure gates.

"Lord Aratado as arrived to Konohagakure!" someone bellowed, and people cheered. A large carriage, decorated with gold and ribbons and intricate tribal-like designs, was drawn in by two magnificent white stallions. Three men, wearing similar outfits, were on each side of the carriage, but were smiling pleasantly, something Kotori did not expect. There were two large gaps one each side, no doors, allowed people to see a man waving youthfully and grinning from ear to ear. His hair was light blonde, smoothed back and reaching past his shoulders, a small goatee on his chin.

"Lord Aratado!" many yelled appraisingly, and once they reached an area that pleased the carriage driver, it came to a halt and Lord Aratado exited the carriage.

"Good to see you, friend!" the Third Hokage approached, seemingly coming out of no where, and the man laughed. He was wearing crimson robes, with a lilac cloth that came to a point at his feet around his waist. He also had a gold crown placed on his head, and his dark eyes glowed.

"We arrived sooner than we expected!" Aratado explained, and the Hokage nodded. Aratado looked around, "My! Is this all for me?"

"Yes! We were preparing for your birthday!"

"Really? How kind of you all!" Aratado bellowed, "I will be happy to go through the village's streets once I'm settled!"

Kotori smirked, crossing her arms.

"Heh, that old guy ain't bad looking, huh?" Anko praised him as she leaned on Kotori's shoulder, and Kotori jumped, "Definitely doesn't look fifty!"

"Fifty isn't that old." Kotori snorted, and Anko laughed loudly.

"I hear he's a flirt!"

"And a bit of a drunk!" Jin added, leaning in on Kotori's other side, "Kotori, who else but you would be able to say they've slept with a lord!"

"Shut up both of you, I would never do that!" Kotori snapped, "I have standards!"

"Coulda fooled me." Anko and Jin muttered, waving a hand at Kotori's face. The young woman pouted, batting them away, but the three of them soon found themselves face to face with Lord Aratado, who grinned down at them.

"My my, the kunoichi here sure are impressive!" he complimented, winking, "Ladies, how would you like to have a drink with a Lord?"

"Kotori would definitely love to!" Anko laughed nervously, pushing her friend forward. Kotori glared at her, cheeks pink, but Jin and Anko had ran off before Kotori could argue and put one of them in her place.

"So, Kotori, was it?" Aratado laughed, but a man, perhaps a few years older than Kotori, stepped between them, with a pleasant smile on his face. His brown, almost moss green hair was thick and messy, with a large strand falling over his forehead. A khaki cloth wrapped around his head, like a headband, kept it out of his eyes. He wore a matching khaki jacket, the right sleeve ending at his wrist, the left just above his elbow, and black fingerless gloves. The zip was off to the left side, with silver trims, and it had a thick neck guard. Navy trousers ended to half way down his lower legs, and khaki boots covered the rest. Thick glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and his green eyes looked at Kotori, then at Aratado.

"Lord Aratado, it's rather rude and inappropriate to flirt with a young woman so soon." he explained, patting the older man on the chest, "Why don't you let the others take you to your room?"

"Hm, I'll be seeing you later then, Kotori!" the man chuckled, waving as he walked after the five guards. Kotori waved back nervously, wondering what just happened.

"My apologies on behalf of Lord Aratado." the man said, and Kotori quickly looked at him, "He's… Well. Yes."

"That's fine." she laughed a little.

"Kotori, right? My name's Oozora." he introduced himself, bowing his head respectfully, "Would you, err, please show me around the village? I would like to know this area like the back of my hand, and I'm sure Lord Aratado can trust you enough."

"Oh, sure." Kotori nodded, waking down the street. Oozora quickly followed, "Is this just in case you need to make a quick get away?"

"Ah, partially. Not that I don't trust Konoha's shinobi!" he added as an afterthought, looking panicked, "I-It's just, in case, you know?"

"Don't worry Oozora, you can calm down!" Kotori laughed, smirking at him, "I gotcha."

"Oh, good." he sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "A lot of ninjas get defensive about my opinion… I just don't word it right sometimes."

Kotori had expected this man to be a lot more smoother with words. He seemed so upright and mature around Aratado.

"So, is Aratado like that all the time?"

"Blunt and flirty? Yeah, especially with the younger women." Oozora said thoughtfully, fixing his glasses, "Sorry again, by the way."

"Eh!" Kotori grinned at him, winking, "I don't mind. Flirting's good for you."

"W-What?" Oozora frowned, "That doesn't make sense!"

"It makes you more social and confident!" Kotori argued, looking at him. Oozora shook his head.

"There's no proof to that. If you're flirting, you're _already_ social and confident." he countered, crossing his arms. Kotori snorted, looking ahead as they walked past the lake.

"You can't have too much confidence!"

"You can, it's called being egotistical!"

Kotori pouted, looking away. But then something caught her eye and she grinned.

"Oozora, you should take Lord Aratado here!" Kotori grabbed his wrist, leading him to a small café. She walked through the door and looked round, free hand on her hip, "Best dango in the village, and the drinks aren't bad either! Taste for yourself!"

"I'm on duty, Kotori-"

"This is part of your mission!" Kotori said adamantly, planting him down on a seat, "Finding nice stuff for your master!"

"I-If you say so." Oozora sighed, looking at the menu as Kotori sat opposite him. She smirked at him, ordering sake for herself and Oozora decided to have green tea and some dango.

"I'll pay." Kotori said, "Don't worry about it."

"Hm." Oozora looked at her, "So, you're a Jounin, right?"

"Through and through." she smiled, "I have my own team, too. They're pretty good!"

"My father was a Jounin, but he came from the rock village." Oozora smiled, "He was one of the best at Genjutsu in the village, and he was in all sorts of amazing battles. I admired him so much, I wanted to be him! He was my idol! And man, he was such a good dad. Whenever he got home from missions, he always helped me train or read me a story, or told me his own stories!"

Kotori merely smiled, watching him talk. Oozora noticed her smile and his eyes widened, his cheeks going red.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I was rambling!" he gasped, "I do that… Sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine! Really." Kotori giggled, "It's kind of cute! You really love your dad."

Oozora merely went redder and looked outside, pursing his lips.

"He died in the Third Great Shinobi War." he looked back at Kotori, "He was out camping somewhere and this guy came in and killed him."

Kotori froze. Kimihiro-sensei. She stared in disbelief at Oozora, gulping.

"What… Did the man look like?"

"I don't know, we just know it was a Konoha shinobi." Oozora gasped, "I'm not holding it against you, or anything! Just the Shinobi that did it! I can look past the war and stuff!"

"Oozora calm down!" Kotori said quickly, "I can tell you're not! I'm sorry about your dad."

"It's fine… It was a while ago." he shrugged, looking at Kotori.

"I dunno what I'd do without my dad." she shrugged, "He's just as amazing as yours. He fought in the war. But, uh… Made it…"

"Don't be so awkward." Oozora urged, laughing a little, "I'm fine, really. What's your dad's name?"

"Arashi."

"Whoa!" Oozora gasped, staring, "You mean you're the daughter of the Storm of Konoha?"

"Yeah. I get that a lot." she mumbled, but quickly spoke louder, "Yup. Kotori Kuromura, right here!"

"Wow, this is such an honour!" Oozora exclaimed, grinning eagerly, "I admire your dad so much! He may have been the enemy, but his skills were freaking sweet!"

"'Freaking sweet', huh?" Kotori giggled, and Oozora cleared his throat.

"Err, uh. They're pretty impressive." he corrected himself. Kotori laughed more, and as their orders arrived Oozora relaxed again.

"So, are you just a bodyguard for Aratado or what?"

"I'm the head guard." he explained, sipping his tea, "Which is why I have to keep a mature, uh… What's the word… A mature stature?"

"Appearance?"

"Yes!" Oozora smiled shyly, taking a bite out of the dango. Kotori poured some of the sake and she smiled.

"You're pretty young to be head guard."

"Aratado says I'm capable. He knew my dad, so he says I'll be fine." Oozora nodded, "Apparently I take after him, so I guess that's something."

"Heh." she nodded, sipping the sake and refilling the small cup, "Well, after this, want to look about the village some more?"

"That'd be good." Oozora nodded, fixing his glasses, "And then… You can show me the hotel."

"You mean you don't even know where the hotel is?" Kotori blinked, "What sort of head guard are you?"

"The hotel business wasn't my job!" he exclaimed, frowning, and Kotori merely laughed again and gulped down the sake in one. The guard raised an eyebrow, "Should you be drinking that when you could be asked to go to the Hokage at any moment?"

"You have a point, but I don't get drunk on just one bottle." Kotori explained, smiling, "I have better control than that!"

"We'll see." Oozora shrugged, and Kotori giggled. They finished their meal and drinks and paid. Leaving, Kotori smiled at Oozora, who looked round curiously.

"It's almost dark." he pointed out, looking up at the sky. Kotori nodded.

"This is usually when the wild Jounin come out to feast on unsuspecting souls and drink a lot of alcohol." Kotori joked, "The streets will be crowded, and I won't be surprised if Aratado comes out hunting down some of his own prey!"

"Don't talk about him like that! Please!" Oozora gasped, "Lord Aratado is a respectable man, even if he comes off a bit… Uh, brazen!"

"Well it's only true." Kotori shrugged, grinning. Oozora sighed a little and looked around. They walked down the street and Kotori led him to his hotel, and by the time they got there, the streets were filling up with attractive young women and men ready to have a good time. They entered, Oozora thanking Kotori for the tour, but someone was heading their way, yelling his name.

"Oozora, Oozora! Just in time!" Aratado grinned, now wearing something else. A crimson jacket that was tied with the same lilac cloth, but was left open to show his chest. Dark brown trousers and sandals covered his lower half.

"Lord Aratado, I thought you were tired?" Oozora gasped, "Where are you going?"

"To socialise, boy!" Aratado grinned, then spotted Kotori, "Oh! One of the very girls I was looking for!"

"One?" Kotori muttered, staring.

"How would you like to go out for some drinks, Kotori?"

"No thanks, I already had some!" Kotori said quickly, laughing, "And I need to be prepared in case the Hokage summons me for any emergencies!"

Oozora let out a loud 'tch' and Kotori sent a quick glare at him, but Aratado laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"One drink won't get you drunk!" Aratado insisted, and Kotori sighed loudly.

"W-Well, if you insist-"

"EXCELLENT!" Aratado looked at Oozora, "You'll come too, Oozora! Time for you to relax! We're completely safe in Konoha, especially with the likes of Kotori with us!"

"Not if she gets drunk." Oozora murmured as he followed them, and Kotori stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked at her and the pair walked along with Lord Aratado, who stopped to look at interesting bars and cafes. Eventually he found one suitable enough and they entered, greeted by cheers and calls for Aratado to sit with people. Aratado instead sat at a table by the wall, and his guards sat with him. All were dressed casually apart from Oozora, who had no chance to change, and Kotori noticed that they were a lot more light hearted and happy than what she expected of guards.

"I see that look! You're wondering about my guards, aren't you?" Aratado asked, and Kotori nodded. He laughed loudly as one left to get drinks, "I chose only the best and brightest of souls! I requested they not take this job so seriously and morbidly! It's boring if they all scowl all the time! I encourage them to smile and laugh! It makes everything funner!"

"Funner is not a word, sir." Oozora whispered and Aratado tutted.

"She knows what I meant! Don't you, Kotori?"

"Uh, yes!" Kotori smiled nervously, and Aratado laughed. Throughout the night more and more people crowded around the table to listen to Aratado's tall tales, and the man kept an arm around Kotori's shoulders and the other around an attractive woman that had snaked her way through to sitting on his other side.

"Wow, Lord Aratado, you're so strong!" the woman complimented. Kotori laughed a little.

"Why don't I get more drinks?" she offered, quickly slipping out of Aratado's grip and escaped for the bar. She sighed a little, rubbing the bridge of her nose. When she turned, she noticed she had already been replaced by another fan of Aratado's. She smirked, looking back at the barman and ordering sake for herself, and Oozora approached.

"Sorry about him, again."

"It's fine. It's like he hasn't even noticed I'm gone." she laughed a little, hearing the old man call the new girl 'Kotori' affectionately.

"He's got terrible eyesight." Oozora reasoned, and Kotori laughed. Oozora ordered sake for himself and Kotori leaned on the bar, letting out a happy sigh as she drank some of her sake.

"So, Oozora, how long are you in the village for?" she inquired, looking at him again.

"A few days. Perhaps a week, depending on how long Lord Aratado wishes." Oozora said thoughtfully, gulping down an awful lot of sake, "I have to prepare myself for the days ahead, either way."

"Oh yes, girls leaving his room at every time of day and night must get tiring." Kotori chuckled, and Oozora hissed at her to keep quiet, of course adding please as an after thought. They stayed together for the rest of the night, and Kotori began to notice that Oozora was quite the light weight. He was on his fourth bottle, and was slurring his words and leaning on the bar for support.

"Hey Oozora, calm down with the drinks!" Kotori giggled, although she couldn't talk. She was on her seventh, and the room was starting to spin, "You might get a little tipsy!"

"Please, at least I can stand!" he challenged, and Kotori huffed childishly, taking her hand off of the bar. She wobbled, hands out in the air to try and help her keep her balance, but ultimately fell backwards and yelped as she bumped into someone. Luckily, that someone caught her and their own footing and she looked up, grinning.

"Kakashi! Anko!" she turned, using Kakashi as support, "Heeeey you guys! This is Oozora!"

"Pleased to meet you!" the guard smiled, trying to act casual, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"How much have you had?"

"Hey there, I'm Anko!" Anko grinned, stepping towards Oozora. Kotori pouted, then looked up at Kakashi again, now leaning on the bar to free him of the burden.

"About three!"

"No, you've had seven. _I've _had three." Oozora corrected and Kakashi nodded a thank you.

"I think that's enough for you."

"You're not my dad!" Kotori argued, but hiccupped and groaned a little, "But you might be right anyway."

"Of course I am." Kakashi nodded, looking at Oozora, "Thank you for looking after her…"

"No problemo, Hatake!" the man grinned, giving him the 'a-okay' sign with his finger and thumb, "She's a good person!"

"Of course I am!" Kotori said pointedly, and Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, you."

"But I'm not doooone!"

"Yes you are, don't waste all your money."

Kotori whined as she was led out by Kakashi, and she wobbled as he took her to her apartment. She hated stairs when she was drunk. She stumbled, but her pride was determined not to let her fall in front of Kakashi, and she tried to keep her cool. Kakashi kept a hand on her shoulder just in case she did fall though, and he looked at her.

"You shouldn't waste your money like that."

"Says the man who wastes his money on '_romantic' _books!" Kotori challenged, "What a waste, psh!"

"You buy them too." Kakashi pointed out, frowning. Kotori huffed.

"I'm allowed to!" she argued, and Kakashi shook his head, opening the door to her apartment. Kotori stumbled in, spinning and sitting on the arm to her couch. She huffed at Kakashi, who looked at her.

"What?"

"You ran off earlier." she stated simply, crossing her arms, "When Akiha came to the door, we almost-"

"I know." he shrugged, "Sorry. But I wasn't prepared, and it seemed urgent so I didn't want you to get too distracted."

"You coulda said good bye!" she huffed, then stood up, grinning. She had the brightest idea in her head, and in her current mindset, it was genius. She walked towards him, and he stiffened.

"Kotori…"

"Make up for it now, Kakashi." she whispered, giggling and put her hands on his chest, "C'mon!"

"I don't think that's-"

"Kakashi, please." she requested sensually, tracing her hands along his chest, but he grabbed her wrists and quickly pushed them back into the air.

"Kotori, I'd rather not." he explained, "I know you're drunk right now, but I want you to know this. I don't want to do anything unless you're prepared for a real relationship, okay?"

She hesitated, glaring childishly at him. He should want her! He should want this, they should already be in her room, ripping each other's clothes off savagely! Damn it, Kakashi!

"Fine." she huffed, taking her hands out of his grip, "I want to go sleep."

"Good night Kotori." he said softly, exiting the apartment without another word. She huffed, slamming the door shut and looked down at the floor, her face contorting from anger to sadness. That's not how she expected that to go. She turned angrily and stomped off to her bedroom to sleep, but she wasn't sleepy. Whatever, she'd just stare at the ceiling and count sheep or something.

The next morning did not go down well.

Kotori groaned, burying her face into the pillow as her head pounded. It was like thousands of tiny Akinobu's were repeatedly running around in her head continuously yelling and pounding her skull. Eventually she got up and dressed, and headed off down the street, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She couldn't remember a thing from last night.

"Kotori! Kotori, you disappeared last night!" Aratado's voice made her turn, and she smiled nervously. The sight of him and Oozora reminded her of last night. _All _of it.

_Oh my god! Kakashi!_

She gulped, wondering how she should go about the situation. Should she just pretend nothing happened? Should she avoid him the whole day until she thinks he forgot about it? Should she just tell him it was all a mistake because she was drunk? God. Kotori frowned, but finally decided avoiding him was her best bet.

"I hear you and Oozora had a good night!" Aratado laughed, and at the mention of his name the poor man groaned and rubbed his forehead, fixing his glasses.

"Hang over?" Kotori smirked, trying to hide the fact she had one too. The man shot her a glare, but winced and nodded, and Kotori laughed.

"You most likely have one, too! I saw you being escorted by a masked man! Who was that?"

"Ooh, that was just Kakashi." Kotori looked away, "He's a friend."

"Mhm." Aratado nodded, "You seemed to like him!"

"I was drunk!" Kotori snapped defensively, not in the mood to talk about Kakashi at the moment. Aratado merely laughed loudly and nodded.

"Come on! I want to see the village!" he yelled and the guards nodded eagerly, walking after him. Oozora smiled apologetically at Kotori, who waved a little and she walked the opposite way of the group, nodding to several people that said good morning.

"Maybe a good soak will help me relax." she muttered, heading for the bath house. She looked around, wondering if Kakashi was there, but couldn't see the familiar silver haired man and smiled to herself, walking into the women's area and got prepared for a lovely long lie in the bath house.

She slipped into the warm water and sighed happily, letting her head fall back onto the edge of the bath. Some other women were there, but paid no attention to Kotori as they spoke between themselves. Now this was nice. Peace and quiet and warmth, no Kakashi to be panicky over. She frowned at the thought, and opened her eyes slowly to look at the bamboo walls, only to notice a small hole. That was odd. Narrowing her eyes, she twitched as she caught on to what was going on and snorted, pointing.

"Hey girls! There's a perv watching you!"

"EEK!"

"IS IT THAT WHITE HAIRED GUY?"

"LADIES, PLEASE, IT'S FOR MY NEW BOOK! WAIT-"

"AAAAH!"

Kotori merely sunk lower into the bath until her nose was inches from the surface, watching as women escaped from the pervert. She heard an annoyed sigh and footsteps of Jiraiya hurrying off before he was caught.

_Tch_. She thought with an amused smile, glancing over at the entrance as the door opened again.

"Oh, Kotori! You know the festival is tomorrow!" Kurenai waved, walking in. She slipped in and smiled.

"Yes, I'm excited." Kotori sat straighter so her whole face was above the water and smiled a bit back at Kurenai, "You going with anyone?"

"Maybe, depends if he gets the confidence. I want him to ask me, at least." she laughed shyly, her cheeks rosy, "What about you?"

"Nah, just going by myself. Maybe with my family." she shrugged, "Who's your crush, then?"

"Oh, uh." Kurenai giggled, "Not a crush, more of just a… hopeful thing."

"Weeeell?"

"Asuma." Kurenai smiled, "He's sweet."

"I'm sure he is." Kotori smiled. The pair continued to speak until Kotori felt she was finished and left, walking out onto the street.

She walked through a crowded area filled with carts and saw Lord Aratado inspecting a cart of fruit. She quickly turned on her heel to retreat, but stopped when she saw Kakashi walking down the street, book in hand. Kotori jumped, making a face before quickly fleeing down an alley way, but yelped when she tripped on something and looked down.

"Hey, watch what you're doing, lady!"

"Oh, sorry. Ssh!" Kotori whispered at the blonde boy. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you hiding from, Kotori-sensei?" Naruto asked and Kotori twitched, then hushed him again and watched Kakashi pass by before she sighed in relief.

"Oooh, you're avoiding the scary one! I do that too." Naruto nodded, "Wanna play ninja with me?"

"Oh, uh, I don't have time…"

"Oh." Naruto looked down, frowning, "That's okay. That's what the other kids said, too."

Kotori frowned at him, watching carefully. Kids were a weakness of hers, but this was Naruto… She didn't really like Naruto. Sighing a little, Kotori stood up.

"Maybe some other time." she nodded, "Okay? Promise."

"Really?" Naruto brightened up, as if no one had promised him something before, "You mean it?"

"Sure." Kotori nodded, but blinked when Naruto held out his pinky. Naruto frowned, then quickly grinned when he explained.

"It's a pinky promise! You can't break pinky promises!"

Kotori smirked, kneeling down and linking her pinky finger with his.

"I pinky promise." she nodded, and Naruto laughed excitedly before running off with his arms in the air, jumping around as failed attempts at being sneaky. Kotori watched him go with a small smile before walking down the street, a small sense of happiness coming over her like a light fall of snow. As she walked, she heard people gawk about how it was almost the festival, and what they were going to do. She smiled happily to herself, hands in her pockets as she headed for the Hokage's office for her first mission of the day.


	50. Chapter 50

The day flew by for Kotori, and throughout the day she became more and more excited about the festival. She had seen Oozora a few times, and she found the type to actually stop and have a conversation with him, and they managed to stop by the café they stopped in yesterday and have a quick drink of tea. Oozora eagerly shared the embarrassing feats he managed last night whilst drunk, but when asked what she had done, Kotori merely said she went to sleep, completely missing out the part where she tried to get into Kakashi's pants. Admittedly she was getting less embarrassed about it, but Kotori still felt she couldn't face Kakashi. She had been avoiding him all day after her meeting with Naruto, and that proved to be more of a feat than any mission she completed recently. Kotori had a sneaky feeling Kakashi knew she was avoiding him, but decided it was smart not to bring it up anyway. She was feeling awkward even thinking about it. She sighed as she stopped at the training field, hands in her pockets as she looked on. Wind blew and a few strands flew over her face, but she huffed them out the way and turned her head to hear a team of Genin coming to train. She smirked a little at their eagerness, but before they could spy her she disappeared, closing her eyes thoughtfully.

She knew exactly where to go.

The sky blue tiles were shiny, and she glanced at her reflection before closing the door to Akimitsu's hospital room. She walked over to the bed, fixing the flowers on the table again before looking down at her student, frowning a bit. He was still quiet, his eyes closed and his breathing light, but apparently he was improving according to the doctors. Kotori couldn't see how, but perhaps it was internally. Gripping the side of the bed, Kotori looked down at him.

"Akimitsu, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." she murmured, "I'll promise to take this job seriously. I'll be the best sensei you'll ever have."

Akimitsu stirred, as if he could hear her, and Kotori watched him intently, biting her lower lip. Her eyes widened slightly as Akimitsu raised his chin to look at Kotori, his eyelids fluttering half open. His smile was extremely faint, but there.

"Kotori-sensei." he muttered, his voice dry. Kotori smiled in return, leaning in a little to save him the trouble of talking loudly, "You already are the best sensei I've had."

"Heh." she shrugged a little, "Well… Yeah, probably."

"Can I get some water…?"

"Oh! Of course, wait right here." Kotori grinned, heading out of the room. She soon returned with a nurse and an ecstatic doctor.

"This means the rest should be waking soon!" he babbled as the nurse helped him drink his water. Kotori crossed her arms casually, more intent on finding out how much Akimitsu had improved, "Excellent, our medication works after all! I must inform the Hokage!"

"I want to go home." Akimitsu stated loudly, looking at the doctor. He winced, raising an eyebrow and scratched his chin.

"I don't know, you _just_ woke up, Akimitsu…"

"I'll be fine. Kotori-sensei will help me home." he glanced up at her, and Kotori stiffened at the act of going above and beyond.

_Get a grip, Kotori. You said you'd be the best sensei! Don't be stupid!_

"Of course." Kotori nodded, "Anything to help, Akimitsu."

Akimitsu nodded, as if the conversation was now over and the doctor sighed before nodding, quickly leading Kotori out to speak of medicines to give him and to help him walk, no matter how much Akimitsu says he's fine. Kotori nodded, taking everything in the best she could, but had a small smile on her face. Akimitsu was alive! He wasn't in a coma, he wasn't slowly dying. He was here, and that meant everyone else would be alright too. Akimitsu opened the door and walked out into the hall, looking up at the adults and the doctor led them to his office to give Kotori Akimitsu's medicine, and then they were allowed to leave.

"I'm glad you're better." Kotori commented, "Akiha and Akinobu were worried."

"Akinobu was worried?" he looked up, frowning, "He didn't sound it."

"Well he was. I could tell." Kotori nodded, folding her arms across her chest, "Believe me. They both care about you a lot."

"That's because I'm their leader." he stated, "Even with you around, they do what I say. They depend on me, and I influence them."

Kotori watched him for a moment, but he didn't take his eyes off of his feet as he walked. Frowning a little, Kotori looked up.

"Well, I'll be a good influence, too." Kotori affirmed simply, "You can count on it."

Akimitsu smirked a little, opening his mouth to speak but winced and fell to his knees. Kotori gasped, quickly catching him before he fell any lower and frowned, kneeling beside him.

"Akimitsu, what's wrong?"

"J-Just a pain in my gut… I'll be fine." he wheezed, waving her away, but Kotori stayed where she was, "Kotori-sensei, I promise, I'm fine! Let me get up on my own!"

"Swallow your pride, Akimitsu." Kotori hissed under her breath as she slowly helped him get to his feet. Akimitsu glared at the ground, "You know what the doctor told you. If you over exert yourself, you'll be in pain. Let me carry you for now-"

"No!" Akimitsu barked, "I'll be fine, sensei, I swear! Let me walk home!"

Kotori glared down at him, hesitating before nodding slowly. Akimitsu's shoulders relaxed and he looked down before walking on slowly, Kotori by his side. She glanced at him nervously, but he did not say anything. He glanced at her at the corner of his eye, and Kotori frowned before looking back ahead.

"You need to take it easy. For now."

"I know." AKimitsu hesitated, "Hey, sensei, are you going to the festival?"

"What? Of course I am." Kotori looked at him once more, "Why? Are you?"

"I was thinking of going." he said, "And, uh, well. Could I go with you? Akiha and Akinobu would be there too, obviously, but I'd be happier with you."

Kotori smirked at the sight of his rosy cheeks, and he looked away huffily when he noticed.

"Sure." the Jounin smiled, looking back ahead, "I'd be happy to."

"Really? You don't want to go on a date or anything?" he blinked in surprise, looking at her. Kotori shook her head, frowning.

"Not got anyone special in mind." she shrugged, and stopped when they reached Akimitsu's home. He looked at her, smiling a little and took the medicines in his hand.

"Remember, take it easy." Kotori nodded and Akimitsu smiled and nodded.

"I'll try." he said and Kotori watched him walk to the door of his house and enter, calling for his parents. Kotori watched him for a few moments longer before turning and walking down the street, smiling to herself. The festival would start officially in a few more hours, so she had some time to kill.

Kotori took in a deep breath as she moved her right foot back slightly, raising her left arm in a Taijutsu stance. She was blind: a cloth was around her eyes. Letting out the breath softly, she stayed absolutely still, listening out for anything. She heard grass crunching to her left, perhaps a few metres away, and waited a few more seconds before spinning and blocking a hit with her leg - it felt like an arm - and shot that leg down to the ground, spinning on that foot and raising her leg to hit her attacker, but she hit nothing and grit her teeth, feeling them shoot over her and she flipped backwards, just in time to dodge what felt like a heel. The man chuckled, and Kotori landed on her feet, smirking. He ran at her again, this time aiming a kick from below and she grabbed his ankle, spinning it, but he merely gripped the ground with his hands and used his other leg to kick Kotori. She gasped, falling back, but flipped to her feet, glaring and making hand seals.

"Earth release: Earth Shaking Palm!" she called, chakra raging around her hand as she slammed the palm into the ground. The earth immediately distorted, rocks shooting from the ground in at least a twenty metre radius. She smirked confidently, leaping backwards to avoid getting hit, hearing the man curse and leap after her again. She crouched as she skidded to a halt, jumping in the air to avoid a hit, and spun round in the air to punch hit him with her heel, but he barely managed to grab her foot and threw her into the air. Kotori hissed, flipping before falling to the ground and grunted, the cloth slipping away from her eyes and she caught a glimpse of the area around her.

"Good work, Kotori! But not good enough." Guy complimented as he helped her up, "You managed to get hit a few times!"

"That was not a few!" Kotori argued, taking off the blindfold completely, "You need to quieten your footsteps!"

"I can be as quiet as a mouse, Kotori! I was just going easy on you!"

"We're not kids anymore!" Kotori argued with a childish huff, and Guy snickered, patting her on the end condescendingly.

"You'll always be a child in my eyes, Kotori!"

"Comforting." she batted his hand away, but Guy seemed to look at something else completely.

"Hey! Hey, Kakashi!" he waved, and Kotori stiffened, goosebumps running up her arms and she slowly looked round.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi said in an overly cheery tone, "What're you doing?"

"Training." Guy answered proudly, "You should join us!"

"I would, but I have somewhere to be." Kakashi said, waving a hand dismissively. Kotori refused to look at him, instead concentrating on the book in his hand. Soon that just made it worse, and instead tried to look at the ground.

"Are you both going to the festival?"

"Probably. Are you both?"

"Definitely!" Guy clenched his fists, eyes alight with a fiery passion, "I love festivals!"

"Kotori? Are you?" Kakashi asked, looking at her, and she snapped her head up. She stared at him, cheeks going bright red and she quickly nodded.

"With my team." she managed, and Guy gasped.

"What a good idea! I could invite Lee!"

"The small kid at the academy?" Kakashi asked, and Guy nodded eagerly.

"He's such a cute kid!"

"That's a little creepy." Kotori mumbled, "Isn't he the one that can't use any jutsu?"

"Yes, but that's not important, Kotori!" Guy answered sharply, "He will excel in Taijutsu!"

"This cannot end well." Kotori continued to mumble, and Kakashi laughed a little before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Guy raised an eyebrow and, when he was sure Kakashi was far enough for his liking, he turned to Kotori and gave her a look.

"What?" Kotori flinched, raising her eyebrows.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Kotori blinked, completely out of the loop. Guy laughed, wiggling his finger in her face.

"You know what I mean!" he teased, "You li-"

"I don't!" Kotori frowned, "We're just friends! Really! Like me and you!"

"Oh. Of course." Guy waved a hand and snickered as he walked back towards the village with Kotori, "What about all those nights when you were drunk? What happened when he took you home?"

"Nothing!" Kotori said adamantly, glaring. Guy laughed.

"That's not what we think!"

"Who the hell is 'we'?" Kotori demanded, but Guy avoided the question by quickly running off, claiming that he had to meet Lee to help him. Kotori glared, fuming and stormed off in another direction.

Soon the day was getting darker and the lanterns were being lit. The streets started to fill with joyous people and things were being sold, games were being played, and the stage in front of the Hokage's Office was being checked.

Kotori sighed as she walked out onto the street, now calm. She made her way to Akimitsu's house, taking in a breath to make sure all her anger was released and knocked. There were running steps, a pause of silence, and then the door opened. Akimitsu stood there with a small smile.

"Kotori-sensei!" he exclaimed with a child-like innocence.

"Hey, Akimitsu, remember to take your medication with you!" a woman called, presumably her mother. The young boy grunted and nodded, taking a pouch and stuffing it in his weapon's pouch.

"Later, mom!" he called, heading down the path at a steady pace. Kotori smirked, then looked at his mother.

"We'll probably be seeing you later." she said with a sweet smile, "We're not going out just yet."

"Alright then." Kotori nodded, but she was stopped by the mother taking her wrist. Kotori turned to look at her.

"Please take care of Akimitsu." she said, her eyes slightly wide, "He's all I have, and he says you're the best sensei he's had. I can trust you. Can't I?"

Kotori put her hand on the woman's comfortingly, nodding and giving her a trusting smile. She let go and Kotori caught up with Akimitsu, and the pair retrieved Akinobu and Akiha from their homes. The team made their way down the main street where everyone was celebrating, and stopped by a few games and Kotori happily stopped by a bar. Eventually the Genin went off to do their own thing, and Kotori was free to return to the bar. She grinned as she gulped down some sake, clearly not learning from her most recent drunk experience, and soon Anko joined her, and then Guy, Asuma and Iruka turned up. To even the odds, Kotori retrieved Kurenai, and the Jounin started a drinking game.

"I'm telling you, you're all going against a master!" Kotori boasted, and Guy let out a very loud tch.

"We'll just see, hmmmmm!" Guy drawled, but then they heard a very innocent voice behind them.

"What are you playing, Guy-sensei? Can I play?"

They all turned, and Kotori nearly screamed in both astonishment and fear at the sight: a small boy, with black hair and eyes just like Guy's. But his hair was braided, and his eyebrows were not as nearly as fuzzy.

"Oh my god!" Kotori exclaimed, falling to her knees to bring the boy closer and pinched his cheeks, her own bright red, "He's so cute, you're right! He's sooo adorable, and he looks just like you! Except adorable!"

"Lee, what are you doing here? I said meet me at the candy stand!" Guy exclaimed, laughing nervously and attempting to push his sake bottle for Iruka, who winced and pushed it back. Lee winced, staring at Kotori who eventually stopped pinching his cheeks and looked up at Guy.

"Well I was heading there, but found you here and-WAH!" he flailed his arms as Kotori picked him up, and the woman cooed happily at Lee as she wiggled her finger in front of his nose.

"He's a boy, not a dog, Kotori!" Iruka scolded, but she ignored him completely. Eventually Guy stole the dizzy Lee and walked off with him, exclaiming that they would have ice cream and sushi to make up for Lee catching Guy off guard. Kotori whined, sitting back down on her stool huffily.

"He was so adorable!" she exclaimed, "I want a kid like him!"

"You need a man first." Asuma smirked, drinking some more and Kurenai chuckled.

"And what kind of man would be able to make a kid like him _but_ Guy."

"EW!" Kotori whined, bashing her head on the bar. The group laughed, Asuma patting her on the back, Kotori whined some more, drinking some more sake before leaving the bar to travel to somewhere else. She met up with Manabu and Jin, depending on them to help her to the stage as the start of the show would begin. A few metres from the stage was a small stage as well, but instead it had two large thrones. The Hokage and Lord Aratado quickly made their way to them and sat down, both men laughing together and sounding slightly intoxicated. Kotori giggled, sitting on the box the chairs were on as a few people joined Aratado and the Hokage around the chairs. The idea of ranks and superiors was thrown out the window for one night: everyone was the same at this festival.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for a troupe of young girls that wish to welcome Lord Aratado!" someone called, throwing their hands out as a red curtain swished to the side, revealing the Genin girls that Kotori had helped Jin with a few days ago. They grinned excitedly, hips swaying to the song, the grass of the skirts swaying in the pleasant breeze. It had a foreign feel to it, reminding Kotori of the beach and the hot sun. They began to chant, their sweet voices echoing in the air as drums joined in with the rhythm.

"Sakura looks so pretty." Naruto mumbled, standing on his tip toes. Kotori glanced round and the boy also caught Lord Aratado's attention. The man grinned.

"Hey you, little blonde boy!"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, come up here!" Aratado gestured with his hand and Iruka smiled, helping Naruto onto the stand and Naruto ran over, curious. Kotori watched as Aratado lifted Naruto up and onto the back of the chair, and Naruto sat down by Aratado's head, his feet on the older man's shoulders.

"Yeah, I can see everything! Thanks, Lord Aratado!"

Kotori snickered, looking back round as the girls clapped along to the song and began to dance once more, the rhythm quickening and their steps becoming more hasty. They spun in circles and switched position, the crowd no clapping with the rhythm, and the girls finished with a final swish of the hips to the side, raising their hands into the air, and fireworks shot off just at the last beat of the rhythm, exploding into vibrant colours and lighting up the sky. Kotori smirked as she watched them, crossing her arms as everyone cheered and cried out happily. Everyone's cheers became louder and louder, and Kotori clapped along with them, her voice not up for screaming.

"Good show, hm?" Kakashi asked as he appeared next to her, and Kotori frowned, lips making an almost three shape as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it was something." she nodded, "I'm proud of Akiha."

"Mhm." he looked at her. Kotori was surprised to see no book in his hand, and she raised an eyebrow and he laughed a little, knowing what she was thinking, "I wanted to celebrate more than read."

"That's a first." Kotori commented, smirking even more, looking back round as a magician took the stage. Kakashi watched them for a moment then looked at Kotori again.

"You into this sort of stuff?"

"I was only here to watch Akiha." Kotori replied, and the pair walked through the crowd and to the streets. Even though a majority were watching the magician, the streets were still rather crowded and the pair had to stick close if they didn't want to lose each other.

"So, you controlling your drinking tonight?"

"Psh." Kotori muttered, "You had to bring that up, didn't you."

"It was more of a way to see if you remembered what I said." he assured, "I wasn't trying to make fun of you."

"Well, I do. About the relationship." Kotori nodded, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Kakashi eyed her for a moment, and Kotori wasn't sure if he was frowning or not. She looked at him, then back ahead and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm meeting Asuma and a few others at a restaurant. Want to come with?"

"Sure!" Kotori smiled a little, glad they changed subject. Kotori followed Kakashi to the restaurant and they sat down at a large table. There was definitely no shyness, as a majority of the people there were incredibly drunk, and even the ones that weren't were eager to talk anyway. Kotori was bragging about everything, she would not shut up. No one seemed to care though, and by the end of the night even Kotori had no idea what she was talking about. She laughed as someone told a joke, leaning on Jin's shoulder and put an arm around the back of the chair next to her, which sat Oozora, whom was dragged in when he passed by and was spotted by Kotori. She giggled, jumping to her feet, managing to merely sway.

"I am going home!" she winked at two male Jounin, "Who would like to walk me home?"

Oozora giggled.

"I will!" he shot up, "I would hate for you to be taken advantage of!"

"Watch she doesn't take advantage of you!" Kotetsu joked, laughing as he waved a bottle of sake in the air. Kotori huffed, throwing an empty bottle at him before grinning at Oozora and taking his hand, making their way out of the restaurant, Kotori eagerly waving as they left.

"So, where do you live?" Oozora asked, his cheeks pink. Kotori giggled, leaning against his arm as they both stumbled through the streets, Kotori pursing her lips.

"This way!" she called, leading him along the street. She grinned, tripping every so often, but not nearly as much as Oozora, who continuously fell into her. They both made their way up the stairs and Kotori stopped in front of the door, biting her lower lip.

"Wanna come in?" she asked, "For some tea?"

"Isn't it a lot late for tea?" he blinked and Kotori grinned, taking his hand.

"That's so cute, you think tea means tea!" she cooed, obviously thinking of something much more physical than tea. She led him inside, stretching and letting her hair down, gently putting the clip onto the counter and turned, looking over at Oozora. He smiled nervously, and removed his zipper.

"Is-Is it hot in here?" he mumbled, looking over at Kotori again and the Jounin laughed, walking towards him. She reached up, removing his glasses and the cloth around his head, and he blushed even more, "Kotori!"

"Please, it's not as bad as what I'm gonna do to you soon…" she muttered, smirking almost evilly. Oozora blinked, going completely red in the face. Kotori smirked, leaning in closer and looked him in the eye.

"You seem nervous."

"I-I wonder why." he squeaked, "Kotori, I…"

"Sh." Kotori stated firmly, "You're only going to be here for a few more days, this is just for _fun_… You know you want to."

"That's rather egotistical of you." Oozora whispered as he rested a hand on hers, and she smiled, wrapping her fingers around his. She let out a soft giggle before leading him off down the hall, letting the glasses and cloth fall onto the table. Oozora gasped, tripping after her and watched her as she closed the door behind her and watched him.

"You can't be nervous _still_." she commented, walking towards him. Oozora muttered something, but Kotori ignored it and pushed him down onto the edge of the bed, "Relax and have fun."

"Yes ma'am." he squeaked, staring up at her. Kotori grinned, removing her top before kissing him eagerly on the lips, and Oozora fell back onto the bed underneath her, doing as he was ordered and relaxed, kissing back.

Kotori lay on her bed beneath the covers. Her hair was splayed out, and she heard faint footsteps escaping the room, and then the faint sound of the front door opening and closing. She was too sleepy to wake up and check if it was some sort of crazy attacker, and merely groaned and rolled over, curling up into a ball, a small smile on her face.

"Kotori!" Jin hissed as she walked towards the bed, "Kotori, you HAVE to wake up!"

"W-What? What's wrong?" Kotori mumbled, rubbing her eyes as someone else turned on the light to her bedroom. She sat up, covering herself with the blankets and stared at Jin, Manabu and Hiyori. They were dressed and ready for action, but it was still dark out.

"It's Kotaro, he's gone crazy." Jin insisted, ushering Hiyori to get clean clothes for their sister and the eldest sister threw them onto the bed. Kotori glared, quickly getting dressed - Manabu politely looking away, sister or not - and Kotori put her hands on her hips.

"He's killed some of the Hokage's closest advisors and friends." Jin said, "Jounin saw him do it! He had no shame, he was going all out! Now he's running from the village! The Hokage's trying to get ANBU to go after him, but we need to get him first. It's the only way!"

Kotori started, unable to take in the information. She slowly narrowed her eyes at Jin, clenching her fists, a finger feeling the friendship bracelet hanging on her wrist.

"Kotori, are you listening?" Hiyori said softly, but Jin interrupted, speaking louder.

"Kotori, I'm sorry, but… We need to kill Kotaro."


	51. Chapter 51

Kotori shot off another roof as she caught up with her siblings, narrowing her eyes. She looked round angrily at Jin, as if it was her fault this was happening, and many Jounin were racing around below them, trying to follow the Hokage's orders.

"Manabu will stay behind as medical support, and Hiyori and I will check the borders." Jin explained as they raced through the gates easily, and Kotori did her best not to race ahead the rest of them, glaring angrily. Kotori clenched her fists, digging her nails into her skin and bit her lower lip, trying to calm herself down. Jin glanced at her, then glared back ahead, short hair whipping around in the wind. Manabu frowned, looking concerned, but said nothing.

"Kotori, you're the only one that can talk sense into him." Jin continued, "You need to try and talk to him. Get him to plead guilty, it will at least do _something_."

"Fine." Kotori nodded, "Let's just hurry up." she snapped, looking ahead. She was determined to find Kotaro and see what was going on, and her siblings looked nervous.

"Kotori, you should calm down." Manabu muttered, looking at her with pitiful eyes, "It won't help in the situat-"

"Shut up, Manabu!" Kotori snarled, "Whatever! I can do this, you just do your job and I'll do mine!"

"Kotori!" Jin barked, "Calm down, Manabu's right!"

Kotori winced and glared ahead. She wasn't sure how to feel; angry, sad, confused. They were all mixing together and crying out in her mind all at once, begging for attention from Kotori and it was driving her mad. She was trying to go through all these emotions at once. The trio skidded to a halt when they heard a sound, and Jin crept up ahead, leaping to higher ground. She made a small hand sign and Kotori raced ahead, appearing in a large clearing that was merely mud and rocks. It was like the whole area had been cleared out by some giant force, and she furrowed her brow. Kotaro had to be here. She spun round, glaring as she heard Jin, Hiyori and Manabu make their way around the area, and Kotori looked back ahead, biting her lower lip. She walked on slowly, listening out for anything odd, but all she could hear were crickets and the wind whistling through the trees. It was annoying her. She removed a kunai from her pouch, and it occurred to her that her heart was racing. Blood pounded in her ears and she pursed her dry lips, attempting to calm herself down.

Suddenly she heard something. Crackling, like birds. No, not birds. It was more than birds. It was electricity. It sparked all along the ground, aiming straight for her, bolts flying into the air like wild animals, the crackling getting louder. Kotori cursed, flipping into the air and bounced off of a tree, jumping to the right to avoid the attack. She turned, glaring as the jutsu struck the bark of the tree, and it immediately crackled and exploded in half, wood flying everywhere. She winced, turning back round to see a figure in the distance.

"Kotaro!" she called, racing for them. The figure turned and ran, racing along the empty terrain and Kotori snarled, shooting into the air in a purple blur. Her flak jacket fluttered around her, but she ignored it, and slammed into the ground a few metres in front of the man, skidding to a halt, digging her heels into the earth. Kotaro stopped, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Kotori, I was wondering when you'd get here." he said, flipping a kunai in his hand, balancing the point on the tip of his finger, "Not the best circumstances to meet up again, hm?"

"Kotaro, are you insane?" she snapped, "Everyone thinks you've killed the Hokage's advisors! They think you've gone crazy!"

"Well, the latter is completely inappropriate." he claimed as he played with the kunai, eyeing Kotori. Her face fell in realisation.

"You did, didn't you." she mumbled, and he laughed.

"Of course I did. This village is worthless - until I rule over it of course - and those advisors were no help." he nodded sagely, "It's a wonder you even believed I would be gone. You're so naïve, Kotori."

"You're my brother, of course I was going to believe you!" she yelled, clenching her fists, "But I don't believe this! This is some sort of dumb trick, isn't it?"

"No, Kotori." Kotaro said firmly, glaring at her, "This is completely real. And you should join me!"

Kotori said nothing, watching her twin. He smirked.

"We're twins, Kotori. We would get along fabulously if we both ruled." he started, flipping the kunai into the air, "We could both be the Hokage of Konohagakure, after we attack it! We could both be rich and powerful, wouldn't you want that?"

"You're crazy!" Kotori snapped, "No way! You think the Hokage will just hand you his throne?"

"Hahaha!" Kotaro burst out laughing, although his voice was deeper than Kotori had ever heard. It was sinister and condescending, "You think I'm doing this on my own? How naïve! Kotori, I have been planning this for years."

"What?" Kotori's voice was mere squeak.

"Ever since my seventeenth, I've planned on leaving the village." Kotaro explained, flipping the kunai continuously, droplets of blood hitting the ground beneath him, "I'm not going in on my own. I have an army."

"Of how many?" Kotori asked, eyes widening.

"Thousands." he snickered, "And soon, when I know the time is right, the army will attack. I will have more Shinobi than Konohagakure will!"

"Kotaro, you're insane!" Kotori snarled, "There is no way you'll get away with this!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" he laughed, then blinked as a kunai hit the blade of his, throwing it to the ground. Kotori glared, holding up three more between her fingers.

"I will stop you!"

Kotaro snickered as Kotori shot at him. He quickly raised an arm, grabbing her wrist and throwing her over his head, but she flipped in the air and landed on her feet, throwing the three kunai at him. He dodged to the side, leaping back in time to dodge a high kick from his twin and Kotori snarled, spinning on her other foot and aiming to kick him, but he blocked and snickered, backflipping to dodge a punch. Kotori leapt over him, smirking as she thought she had the upper hand, and aimed to slam her heel down into him. But Kotaro merely stood on his hands, trapping her foot between his, and suddenly kicked up his left before Kotori could do anything, and kicked her into the air. She grunted, coughing and falling onto her back, but refused to give in so easily. She flipped to her feet, whipping shuriken from her pouch and racing at Kotaro again. He tensed, smirking and waited until she aimed a slash and dodged, grabbing her arm and twisting it round. Kotori winced, but continued to move and turned the other way, feeling the strain in her shoulder, and slammed her elbow into Kotaro's jaw. He winced, but refused to let go and his knee smacked into the back of hers. Kotori immediately dropped to her knees, snarling.

"That's the thing, Kotori." he mused, "I know all about your techniques. I know all about _you_ in general, yet you know nothing of me. You think you do, but when was the last time we had a real conversation?"

Kotori hesitated, eyes widening as she realised he was right. She couldn't remember when they actually stayed still and talked for more than a minute. Kotaro laughed at the silence and took out a kunai.

"And this is why you're weak."

Kotori let out a loud 'tch' and made a hand seal, and surrounding them suddenly were Shadow Clones. Kotaro narrowed his eyes, quickly throwing a kunai at one as they charged at once, and had to let go of Kotori to dodge and kick another away. He picked one up by the arm and threw it at another, and the last two jumped back with Kotori, who rolled her sore shoulder.

"Did you know about them?"

"I did!" Kotaro laughed, gaining control and making hand seals, "Which is why I made sure to do this."

He made hand seals of his own and a dozen or so shadow clones appeared. Kotori grit her teeth. He had excellent chakra control. They charged at once, Kotaro among them, and Kotori snarled, running at them with her two clones. Hers quickly disappeared, and she ducked to avoid a punching, kicking one to the ground and flipping in the air, bashing two together and spin round on the ground, kicking another back. She felt kunais rip the sleeves of her shirt and she hissed, looking round to see Kotaro charging at her, and she crossed her arms, grabbing the hand which held another kunai before it touched her skin, the other grabbing the hand that almost reached her throat. She glared, their eyes meeting and Kotaro snickered, shoving her back as he leapt back himself.

"Your Taijutsu has always been good, Kotori." Kotaro complimented, "But what about your Ninjutsu?"

"It's just as good!" Kotori snapped, making hand seal. The ground shook and suddenly a smooth rock shot from the ground, curling in the air, and many others followed after, creating a maze of swirling rocks, and Kotaro snarled, leaping away and on to one to avoid getting hit, but was forced to leap to another as another spiralling rock shot at him. Kotori's hands shot to her sides and she ran along one of the spirals, soaring into the air and landed on top of the largest one, watching Kotaro. She snarled, racing along the rock and flipped, aiming a kick in mid air at him, but he blocked and skidded back, kicking at her side. She blocked, aiming a hit to his face, but he bent backwards and barely managed to dodge. He quickly took a kunai from his holster, a tag wrapped around the blade, and smirked, throwing it at Kotori's feet. He flipped back, landing on another and Kotori let out a loud swear, leaping back. The blast forced her further into the air, and she flipped, coughing and managed a wobbly landing. Kotaro appeared through the smoke, punching her in the face and Kotori snarled, falling onto another rock, but flipped out of the way of kunai and skidded backwards.

"This is crazy, Kotaro!" Kotori called, but blocked as Kotaro attempted another hit, "Please, just give yourself in!"

"NEVER!" Kotaro snarled, "You started this fight, I will finish it! Because I know you Kotori, you'll never be able to kill me!"

Kotori growled, racing at him, blinded by rage. She aimed a punch for his face, but he smacked her hand away. Luckily her other hand hit him in the jaw as he was distracted, and he grunted as he flew into the air. Kotori smirked, flexing her fingers before launching herself after him, not noticing Kotaro making hand seals as he flipped in the air. Kotori clenched her fists, feeling chakra rage around her knuckles and she slammed it into his back, but cried out in pain as electricity snapped at her skin, and quickly engulfed her. She screamed, falling on to one of the twisting rocks and Kotaro laughed, landing on another above her. He smirked, watching as Kotori groaned, and he slammed his hand down onto the rock, sending electricity straight through it and it cracked, more bolts attaching onto others, and eventually to the one Kotori was laying on.

"Lightning overpowers earth!" Kotaro called, and jumped into the air as the rocks began to collapse. He landed crouched, watching as Kotori's jutsu collapsed on her. He snickered, but his smirk fell when he noticed a small protective dome, thick enough to protect whomever was inside from danger. He grit his teeth as it collapsed and Kotori stood up.

"I'm not that weak. I'm not a child." she snapped, wiping blood from her lip. She advanced on him slowly, glaring. Kotaro laughed.

"Oh, Kotori. Tell me, do you think Jin, Hiyori and Manabu are still alive?" he questioned, making Kotori's steps falter. She watched him, and Kotaro narrowed his eyes, grinning, "Ha, so it _was_ then that came after me."

_That dirty bastard ticked me! Damn it._

"I knew Takeshi wouldn't come for me - he absolutely despises me." he mused, "And Daichi's probably with the ANBU, so that left those three. Manabu for medical backup, of course."

"Shut up!" Kotori snapped and Kotaro merely laughed at her. He watched as Kotori ran at him, and he made hand seals as she came closer and closer.

"Fire release: Fireball jutsu!" he called, fire engulfing his mouth and he blew it straight at her. Kotori gasped, skidding to a halt, trying to fall to the ground, but she was hit and she cried out, getting blown back across the sharp ground. She winced, attempting to sit up and groaned. Her skin was singed slightly, and most of her clothes were blackened.

"How useless, couldn't even think of a counter attack." Kotaro commented, walking towards her. Kotori snarled, jumping to her feet again, but her body ached. She wobbled, but managed to stay up and ran at Kotaro, making him stop.

"Earth release: Earth spears!" she called, and as spears shot from the ground, she made a hand sign and more shadow clones appeared. They caught the spears and threw the spears at Kotaro. He grit his teeth, dodging most, and spin round, kicking one with his foot, and it broke into little bits. Kotori frowned, running at him head on with four shadow clones, the last trio of them leaping in the air to get behind him. Kotaro smirked, spinning in a circle and throwing kunai, hitting three of the shadow clones, forcing Kotori with only three by her side and one behind him. Kotaro kicked the lonely clone down and turned, hitting another with the butt of his palm as it attacked, and Kotori ducked to dodge a kick, quickly aiming to trip him up by swinging her leg out, but Kotaro leapt in the air, kicking the last clone down and then flipped back, getting Kotori in the jaw. She grunted, blood flying from her mouth and to the ground.

"Face it, Kotori." Kotaro snorted, "We may be twins, but I am definitely more powerful than you!"

Kotori hissed, but her arm was sore. Her body felt numb. She felt like she couldn't move. The lightning jutsus were taking an effect on her finally. She winced, gritting her teeth and glaring up at Kotaro, who began to advance on her again.

"You must be numb by now, Kotori." he laughed. Either Kotaro was an excellent actor, or he had much more energy than Kotori could imagine. Kotori was told that lightning jutsus were the most tiresome, "By jutsus are special."

"Shit. Just like you, huh?" Kotori chimed immaturely, forcing herself to get into a Taijutsu stance. Kotaro glared at her determination, narrowing his eyes before putting on a smile and shrugged lightly.

"Alright, we'll have it your way. Like it always has been." he added in a low mutter, and Kotori narrowed her eyes in confusion, wondering what he said. Kotaro merely said nothing more, but ran at her. Kotori grit her teeth, waiting and trying to move. She glared, blocking a kick and stumbled back, and Kotaro laughed at how stiff she was being. Kotori cursed at him, blood dribbling from her mouth and aimed a kick, but he grabbed her leg and smirked at her. Kotori gasped as he wrapped his fingers around her thigh and lower leg, and it immediately occurred to Kotori that this was a big mistake.

_CRACK_

Kotori screamed in agony as Kotaro snapped her knee bone easily. She collapsed to the ground, cradling her useless leg and Kotaro snorted.

"How disappointing." he seethed, "I wanted the Kuromura twins battle to be a good one."

"You can't be bad." Kotori whimpered, holding back tears as she looked up at him past her hair, "You can't be! You still have the fri-friendship bracelet on you!"

Kotaro hesitated, quickly looking down at his wrist. He frowned, then the corners of his lips twitched and he removed a kunai from his holster and quickly put it to the colourful bracelet. Kotori grit her teeth, watching uselessly as he cut the threads with one nick of the kunai, and she stared as they disassembled and fell to the floor.

"Thank you for reminding me." Kotaro nodded simply, and Kotori hissed angrily, clinging to her own friendship bracelet and launched herself at Kotaro, broken leg or no. He held her back easily, smirking as the kunai dug into her right palm, but she ignored it and head butted him in the nose, hearing a crack, and Kotaro snarled, kneeing her in the gut and forcing her back to the ground. She winced, holding her gut in pain and coughed, but shot to her feet, ignoring the pain shooting through her body, and removed kunai from her holster. She was fighting against the numbness well, but she wasn't sure how well she'd hold out with the leg. Kotaro snarled, making hand seals, and Kotori recognised the tiger seal with in his fast hand movements. She forced herself into the air, her mind screaming in agony, and she landed with a wobble behind him, but collapsed onto her unharmed leg and hissed. She removed kunais from her pouch, explosive tags attached to the ends, and watched Kotaro carefully, keeping them behind her back. Kotaro glared, watching her as he approached, but seemed cautious. Had he seen the kunai?

"Kotori, you try too hard." he claimed, holding his arms out as he spoke, "You're most lily alone now. Don't think I defected from the village alone, did you? I came with a few other Jounin that I specifically chose, and a few missing-nin. Certain ones you may know, you may not."

"Be quiet!" Kotori snapped, "They won't matter! I'm not alone!"

"Most likely Hiyori is in critical condition. Jin is a fighter, though. She may be doing better than you… And Manabu is most likely dead." he shrugged, smirking down at her, "And then there's you. You'll be dead, too."

"I won't die!" Kotori argued, making hand seals. The ground beneath Kotaro cracked, and he winced as some of it began to shift into quicksand, and he started to sink. The circle of quicksand grew, and Kotaro cursed out at her before making hand seals, and shadow clones leaped over him, yanking him out. He smirked, grabbing one shadow clone and throwing it at Kotori in mid air. Kotaro watched carefully, and Kotori gasped before removing a kunai, the wound in her palm unbelievable as she moved the muscles, and flung it at the clone, barely managing to get it. It disappeared, and the kunai hit the other clone as well, as Kotaro used it as a shield. Kotaro landed on the other side of the quicksand pool and snorted at his sister.

"Always got new tricks up your sleeves." he complimented bitterly, and Kotori bit her lip. She didn't have any left.

Miles away, in the forest from Konohagakure, multiple footsteps hit branches and shot off to new ones. A group of people running at ain incredible pace.

"I want three of you to split off and look for Hiyori and Jin Kuromura." the man at the front said, narrowing his dark eyes, "Three of you must go find Manabu Kuromura."

"Yes, Arashi-sama!" six at the back shot off into their groups, zooming in different directions. Kakashi glanced at him, then looked back ahead. Arashi clenched his fists by his sides.

"Kakashi and Etsuko. You will stay with me, and we will retreive Kotori and take Kotaro down."

"Yes, Arashi-sama." they echoed, glaring ahead. Arashi leapt onto another branch, the force from his leap snapping it in half, and Kakashi and Etsuko shared looks.

"Fuck you, Kotaro!" Kotori snarled, getting to her feet, putting all her weight onto her good leg. She felt woozy, "I'll take you down!"

"HA!" Kotaro cackled, "You've tried multiple times, Kotori! Give in and face your fate-" he leapt in the air and, with immense speed, was inches form Kotori's face, a hand to her neck and he smirked evilly. Kotori's eyes widened, "Before it gets worse."

She was slammed into the ground, blood spurting from her mouth. She choked, scratching at the hand around her neck, and Kotaro laughed, balancing on one foot as he stood over her. He put one foot on her broken knee and applied a bit of pressure, causing Kotori to whine and cry out the best she could. She gasped, coughing hysterically, blood escaping from her mouth and Kotaro laughed. He lifted her up by the neck.

"I usually don't practice jutsu's on people so close to me." he claimed, "But this is a special opportunity. This is a jutsu that can let you meet God himself, Kotori…"

He began to make hand seals with one hand, and Kotori wheezed for breath, now reaching for her holster as Kotaro was distracted. She felt her fingers wrap around a senbon, and she grit her teeth, crying out in anger and stabbing the hand holding him. Kotaro cried out in more surprise then anger, letting her go and Kotori turned, slamming her fist into his gut and he flew back a few feet, groaning, his jutsu cut off. Kotori wheezed, holding her throat gently as she coughed some more, attempting to gain her breath back.

"Heh, sneaky." Kotaro pulled the senbon out and flexed his fingers, playing with the miniature spear, "Well, that won't happen again."

"Tch." was all Kotori could say. Her sight was going blurry. The blood loss was starting to get too much, and pain echoed throughout her limbs. She watched as Kotaro approached her again, and she forced herself to her feet, but she was feeling weak. She snarled, making hand seals, but wasn't sure what jutsu she was aiming for. Kotaro did not hesitate either, and he smirked, making more hand seals.

"I have a better jutsu, actually." he snorted, "Something to show you that I am nothing like that Hatake."

Kotori winced, halting her jutsus to grip her still bleeding palm. It hurt too much. She coughed again, then looked up as Kotaro made hand seals.

"This is a reason why I am better than you and that ridiculous silver haired ninja." Kotaro exclaimed, a strong wind picking up. The sky became cloudy, and Kotori could feel the air thickening. His fingers curled around an invisible ball, and Kotori watched carefully, whimpering. Kotaro smirked, electricity flying around himself wildly, and his coat suddenly lifted into the air. Kotori winced, dust flying everywhere and the magnitude of power coming from this jutsu was horrifyingly amazing. He laughed as a bolt of electricity zoomed across the ground and shot Kotori's shoulder, and she cried out in pain, unable to move to dodge.

"This jutsu can stretch for fifty metres, Kotori!" he yelled over the sound of crackling, and Kotori stared. It started to get bigger, and Kotori was forced to close her eyes as the lightning ball suddenly flashed, and she covered her face.

"NO!" a familiar voice cried out, and Kotaro suddenly howled in pain and the flash disappeared. Kotori looked up, gasping for breath. Etsuko and Kakashi were in front of her, while her father, Arashi, had raced at Kotaro, kunais in hand. Kotaro snarled, removing a kunai from his chest.

"Well well, look who joined the party!" he taunted, "Come to see your daughter die, Arashi?"

"You be quiet!" Arashi snarled, his usually tired eyes burning with rage, "You touch one more hair on her head, and I swear!"

Kakashi knelt down and picked Kotori up. She winced, pushing at him.

"N-No, I have to stay with my father, I need to h-help!"

"You're losing a lot of blood Kotori!" Etsuko hissed, turning to glare with lilac eyes, "Get into hiding!"

Kotori winced again, looking down and falling against Kakashi. The man frowned and quickly ran with her back into the forest, and Kotori watched over his shoulder, eyeing Arashi and Kotaro.

"You can't kill me, father!" Kotaro spat, "You can't kill your own flesh and blood!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON!" Arashi bellowed suddenly, making hand seals, "And you are definitely a disgrace to Konohagakure!"

Kotaro glared, narrowing his eyes. Clearly Arashi was stronger than he expected. Arashi's hair billowed as an even stronger gust of wind picked up, and the skies above became stormy. Kotaro looked up, gritting his teeth.

"Etsuko, I want you to join Kakashi and Kotori." Arashi ordered, and the young woman tensed.

"Arashi-sama, I don't-"

"Please, do as I say!" Arashi snapped, not taking his eyes off of Kotaro. The man snorted, and Etsuko quickly turned and shot for the forest to find her two fellow Shinobi. Kotaro glared, making hand seals of his own, but Arashi had finished his first.

"Water release: storm of days!" the old man cried, and rain fell. Heavy rain, and within seconds the pair were soaked through, "Lightning release: god's revenge!"

Kotaro cursed loudly as the raindrops came down harder and faster. No longer was it mere water, but small sparks of electricity had mixed with the drops, and they were as sharp as senbon. The young man cried out in agony, finishing his hand seals. His clothes and skin were becoming scorched.

"Lightning relea-"

"Lightning release!" Arashi interrupted, "CHIDORI!"

"NO!" Kotaro snapped, ignoring the pain as the randrops started to subside, but the storm clouds refused to budge, "You learned from him!"

Arashi raced at the his son, narrowing his eyes carefully. Kotaro snarled, making hand seals and flipped into the air.

"Fire release: fireball jutsu!"

He shot multiple fireballs at Arashi, but the damp air immediately caused them to flicker and grow smaller. Arashi zoomed to the side, avoiding the fire and shot into the air, the hand with the chidori bent back while he stretched out his other arm to catch his son's ankle. Kotaro cursed loudly, removing senbon from his pouch and stabbed Arashi in the shoulder, making the old man wince, but he was not defeated. He snatched Kotaro down and dug the chidori into his gut, and Kotaro screamed in pain. The pair fell to the ground and Arashi quickly flipped back, holding his burnt hand. Clearly he was not well adept with the jutsu.

"You can teach an old dog new tricks." Arashi spat, and Kotaro groaned, getting to his feet. He glared at Arashi.

"Kotori will tell you everything. If she lives." Kotaro spat, blood dribbling from his mouth as he held his bleeding wound, "But she couldn't kill me. And neither can you."

"If I must, I will!" Arashi snapped, racing forward. Kotaro winced, ducking low and dodging a kick, tripping Arashi up, but the man flipped onto his hands and kicked Kotaro in the jaw. His son was become slow. Kotaro tripped back and snarled.

"You can't! I know you can't, because you have a heart! Which is your downfall! I, on the other hand, do not!" Kotaro cried out, kicking back at Arashi, but he blocked and jumped back farther.

"No, Kotaro. That will be _your_ downfall!" Arashi insisted, "If not now, then later! You cannot take Konohagakure, no matter how many men you have at your disposal!"

"Such talk!" Kotaro seethed, but winced and put a hand to his gut. He snorted, glaring at Arashi and he looked away angrily. Arashi quickly looked back at Kotaro, avoiding a kunai and grit his teeth.

"I won't be afraid to kill you, Arashi!" Kotaro made it quite clear, gritting his bloody teeth. He glared, raising his hand into the air, and a lightning bolt shot up to the sky. Arashi narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kotaro, but then suddenly dozens of figures leapt out.

"We're leaving." Kotaro said hoarsely, "Make sure this old man doesn't follow us."

"Yes sir." they glared at Arashi, who tensed. He knew he couldn't get through all of them to Kotaro. Kotaro stood straight, watching carefully, seeing a figure in the distance, watching from the forest edge.

"The next time you see me, you will be on your knees begging for mercy." Kotaro warned, before leaping off into the air away from the situation, and many others followed. A few dozen stayed behind, challenging Arashi. Arashi glared, narrowing his eyes and got into position, clicking a small radio on his neck.

"Take Kotori, Jin, Manabu and Hiyori back to the village. We failed the mission. Kotaro got away." he hesitated, then quickly added, "I will return to the village soon."

"Yes, Arashi-sama." Kakashi returned, taking Kotori by the shoulders. Kotori stared, gripping the bark of a tree before shaking and closing her eyes tightly.

"Kotori…" Etsuko said softly, and Kotori shook her head.

"I feel dizzy…" she whispered, and that was the last thing she said before collapsing, Etsuko quickly catching her before she reached the ground.

That day, it wasn't surprising to see almost all of the Kuromuras walking in and out of the hospital. Kotori lay on a bed in a separate room, her leg plastered up, and her hand bandaged. She groaned as she attempted to roll over, but woke up when she felt restrained and sighed in relief to remember that she was in Konoha's hospital. She looked up sadly at the blue ceiling, biting her lip. She couldn't believe it. Kotaro was a traitor. He was heartless. It was all too much…

"Sir, Miss Kuromura is still sleeping, I would advise you to come back la-"

"I must see her now, I don't have time later! I am a busy man, being a Shinobi!"

"I understand that, but she doesn't like being woken up-"

"I'm her best friend, I can handle it!"

The door slammed open and Kotori jumped a little, looking over slowly with dazed eyes. Guy was strutting in with a determined look in his face, and a young nurse quickly closed the door, mouthing a 'sorry' to Kotori. She shrugged a little and looked at her friend, then out the window.

"Kotori, are you alright? Your leg! That looks so painful. Kotori, look at me!" Guy exclaimed, and Kotori quickly did as she was told. Guy frowned, looking down at her with his hands on his hips, "I'm sorry about Kotaro."

"Hm. That's what everyone's saying." Kotori nodded idly, playing with the bandage around her hand. She winced, gritting her teeth behind closed lips and Guy frowned, looking at the flowers by the bed.

"Who's visited so far, hm? Not Kakashi I bet." he added a little too hopeful, and Kotori looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He visited first, actually." Kotori answered, ignoring Guy twitching and clenching his fists, "And then my team, then my mother. Then Daichi and Takeshi. Daichi was only here for a report though. Takeshi surprised me."

Kotori stopped, remembering Takeshi. He was being kind and quiet, not like himself at all. He was angry that Kotaro hurt Kotori so bad, and promised he would get revenge for her. He seemed so… Loving. This was the first time in a while Takeshi had shown his true colours to his youngest sister.

"And then Iruka came along." she added as an afterthought, sighing a little, "It's been a quiet day."

Guy sighed a little.

"Kakashi and I were trying to see who could visit first." he harrumphed, "But then I had to go do some missions and I got distracted! It wasn't fair."

"Guy, has my dad returned yet?" Kotori asked, looking up at him with serious eyes. The man stopped talking and thought for a moment before grinning.

"He has! I remember seeing him returning to his home. He looked just as untouched as he went out!" he reassured and Kotori let out a long sigh of relief. Guy smirked and then turned, looking at the door when it knocked.

"Ma'am, there are a few young boys here to see you!" a nurse opened the door fully, letting whom she recognised as Naruto and Lee walk in. Guy waved his hands in the air, greeting Lee with a happy yell and the nurse scolded him before closing the door.

"I heard you were in hospital!" Naruto said loudly, grinning as he walked over to the bed, "We haven't played that game of ninjas yet, Kotori-sensei!"

"That's true. I'll play when I get out." Kotori smirked, tilting her head to the side, "What's behind your back?"

"Uh." Naruto's cheeks went bright pink and he looked to the side, then back at Kotori before thrusting out some flowers, "I-I picked them on the way here!"

"And I brought these!" Lee grinned, holding out a small box of chocolates, "I wanted to tell you to get better so Guy-sensei is not so sad!"

"Not so sad, hmmm?" Kotori smirked and Guy panicked before looking away as casually as possible, rubbing the back of his neck. Kotori giggled and took the gifts happily, placing the flowers with the others, "I'll get them a vase of their own a.s.a.p!"

"Yeah!" Naruto thrust his fists into the air, "But what fight were you in, Kotori-sensei?"

"Was he big?" Lee interjected, and the two quickly hopped onto the edge of the bed. Guy grinned, sliding a chair over to the bedside so he could listen too, and Kotori hesitated. She glanced at Guy, who raised his eyebrows and gave her an encouraging smirk and Kotori looked at Naruto and Lee, who leaned in eagerly.

"Well, it started off with my twin, Kotaro…" she began, "He's a traitor now. He ran off, and I went after him with my siblings…"


	52. Chapter 52

Kotori eventually healed up, much to the pleasure of her team. Apparently they had been left to themselves to complete smaller missions, and this made Akinobu angry and irritable, much to Akiha's chagrin, who just wanted him to be quiet for Akimitsu's sake. Akimitsu was still taking medication himself, but he seemed to be back to his old self. Even though it was a few months, Lord Aratado had bought a nice home in Konohagakure to stay for a while longer. Apparently he had homes in all major shinobi villages, and so it was no surprise to most people that knew him. Kotori was pleased, as she'd see more of Oozora, but said man seemed to be avoiding her ever since the night of 'drunken passion'. Kotori found it a little hurtful, not realising that this may be what Kakashi felt like after he noticed Kotori was avoiding him.

Of course, Kotori had gotten over that by now. She was talking with him, flirting with him and walking with him whenever she could. But to make a point to everyone else, Kotori flirted with other men too. She did enjoy being very social and flirtatious with men, as their returned compliments boosted her ego quite a bit.

Kotori walked down the street, stretching as she fixed her thin flak jacket. She was searching for Oozora, but was having no luck thus far. She knew that she had to meet with the Hokage and her team soon to leave for a mission(something to do with catching a cat) and Kotori wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Oozora?" she peeked into the small café she and the said body guard frequented, and the waitress shook her head.

"He hasn't been here in days. Sorry, Kotori." she answered, quickly getting back to her job. Kotori nodded and walked back out, thinking carefully. She visited Aratado quickly to see if he was there, but she was having no luck. She rubbed her forehead, glaring ahead before looking round, thinking. Surely Oozora was over it by now, Kotori sure was. It was just a fun one night stand, and she could hardly remember it now, thanks to the large time gap and amount of alcohol consumed. The Jounin sighed heavily, deciding to give up for today and made her way to the Hokage's office, making her way up the steps.

Despite being months on, her leg was still in pain at times. She grit her teeth behind closed lips as her knee almost gave way. Months were not enough fore Kotori to heal completely, and all this work and moving around again did not help. But she had a job to do, and Kotori did not want to just sit in her apartment waiting for her knee to get better. She didn't like sitting still for so long, she preferred to move around and feel useful. She clenched her fists, continuing on. This was nothing compared to what she had gone through before, was what she kept telling herself. It was nothing compared to what her father, or Kimimaru-sensei had gone through. It made her shudder to think that she was so close to being just like him. Kotori still seen her old sensei around, walking around in crutches most of the time. He wasn't as muscular as Kotori remembered, but he was still as tall as ever.

"Hokage." she greeted, walking into his office. The Hokage looked up, nodding a small greeting.

"Kotori, good to see your knee's doing alright." he greeted, and Kotori nodded and he smiled a bit, "Your team should be here soon."

"Right." she nodded, leaning on the wall, glancing out the window. The Hokage glanced at her, smirking a little as he wrote on some papers. There was silence, but then the door burst open and Akinobu grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

"Hey! I'm second for once!" he pointed out cheerily, strutting into the room, "Hey Kotori-sensei! Hokage!"

"Hello, Akinobu!" The Hokage merely laughed, and Kotori let a smile escape before walking towards him. Akinobu saluted, his grin wide and soon he was followed by Akiha and Akimitsu, who grunted as he stopped next to his team mates.

"Akinobu, you need to stop running ahead."

"Yeah, it sucks!" Akiha moaned, "We can't run around everywhere!"

"Tch! Lazy asses!" Akinobu stuck his tongue out playfully, and Kotori bopped him on the head lately with her hand before looking at the Hokage, hands on her hips.

"Yes, well!" The Hokage exclaimed, "A mission for you, a small one to start off."

"Start off? We've been doing missions for ages! Bring on something hard!" Akiha suddenly exclaimed, grinning at the Hokage. Kotori glared at her, and the Hokage shook his head gently, smirking.

"You must find Madame Shijimi's cat, Tora." the Hokage said, "He's just a kitten at the moment, so she's very worried."

"A kitten? Easy!" Akinobu grinned, thrusting his fists into the air as they walked out, Kotori getting information on its appearance, "Akiha can just summon a dog or something and track it down!"

"Summoning takes a lot!" Akiha huffed, "Don't just use me!"

"It didn't seem like a lot when you summoned that Kira to find Kotori-sensei during training."

"Or that time you summoned Kira to carry you when you couldn't be bothered to walk back to Konoha after a mission-"

"Okay, I get it, I'm lying!" Akiha pouted, crossing her arms. Kotori laughed a little, patting her head.

"It's okay, Akiha. This shouldn't be too difficult." she said, "We won't use you just yet."

"Tch." Akiha let out a soft sound, but smirked a little anyway at her sensei. Kotori walked along the street a little faster, looking at her students and smirked.

"So, first thing's first." she stated, "What should you do?"

"Uuuh. Ask around?"

"Find out where it was last." Akimitsu said with a small yawn, looking up at Kotori, "Which we didn't because we were walking out of the room too quick. We don't even know what the cat looks like."

"Aha! I do." Kotori smirked, "Small and brown with a red bow in its hair. It was last seen near Training Ground Zero."

"Oh, not that place!" Akiha whined, "That place is so weird and creepy!"

"What is it?" Akinobu asked, clueless. Kotori laughed, explaining that it was a Nature Reserve and a No Hunting ground. Akinobu made a face, but the team quickly made their way for it, Akimitsu surprisingly quiet while Akinobu went on about something about his training. Kotori was quiet too, listening to Akinobu while trying to move faster, wanting to somehow make her leg feel better by putting more pressure onto it. She grit her teeth once more as they stopped outside the preserve, Akiha keeping her hands up to her chest, obviously nervous. Akimitsu glanced at her, then round.

"Kotori-sensei." he started, "There are foot prints over here."

"This is ridiculous." Akiha mumbled, "This'll be impossible to get a kitten!"

"Well, it's not really a kitten. It's young, but big enough to see and move around." Kotori corrected, glaring and following the footprints. The youngsters followed her and looked at a small area under the fence, obviously dug through by claws.

"Seems it's in there." Kotori sighed, "This is where Kira comes in handy, Akiha."

"Tch. I knew it." Akiha looked up at Kotori before making a hand seal, summoning Kira. Despite being so young, Kotori knew she was very promising in summoning animals. Kotori wasn't sure if she truly was able to summon over twenty, like she claimed during one of their first missions, but there was definitely something there. Kira snorted, looking up at the group before looking down.

"A cat? Really?" he growled, fur bristling. Kotori crossed her arms and Akiha sighed a little.

"Come on Kira, we gotta find this cat." she urged and her summoning snorted loudly before lowering its head and sniffing the prints. He nodded to confirm he had the scent and launched onto the fence, wobbling and jumping into the reserve. Kotori immediately followed, her team at her heels.

Kira raced through the reserve, sniffing the ground every so often. Kotori looked around cautiously, knowing what sorts of animals resided in here, and made sure to keep her team close. Akiha seemed more interested in not getting any dirt or plant life on her though, and Akinobu was more interested in swinging from tree to tree like a monkey. Kotori glanced at Akimitsu, who looked at her, then at Kira.

"Wait." Kira skidded to a halt, growling softly as he sniffed the ground, "I can smell the cat, but there's something else here, too. We're entering something else's land."

Kotori stopped for a moment, glaring ahead before nodding.

"Get into group formation." she ordered, removing radios from her pouch and handing them out, "I want you to wear these in case we get separated, and be on your guard."

"Right." they muttered, quickly putting them on before following after Kotori, whom was running behind Kira. The dog stopped, sniffing the ground in circles and growled something to himself before walking on ahead quickly, keeping at a good pace. Akiha glanced round nervously, wincing when she felt something sticky on her hand and grit her teeth, attempting to pull her hand away from the webs.

"Ewww." she whined.

"Akiha come on, you're falling behind!" Kotori ordered through the radio, and Akiha grunted.

"I'll be a minute!" she growled back, putting a foot on the bark of the tree and trying to yank her hand out. She stopped, whimpering for a moment when she watched the web slowly grow along her hand, and she whined.

"Kotori-sensei, I'm stuck!" she yelled into the radio urgently, yanking a shard as she could, "It's crawling up my arm!"

Kotori skidded to a halt, gritting her teeth.

"We have to go back." she said to her male students, then through the radio, "Akiha, try and hack through it with your kunai, we're coming back!"

"Right! Ngg. Ah! H-Holy crap, what the hell- AAAH!"

Kotori winced when she heard Akiha's struggles through the radio, which only made her run faster. She skidded to a halt in the small clearing where she last saw Akiha, looking around desperately. There was nothing but static in the radio now.

"Kotori-sensei!" Akimitsu yelled, "I found a kunai!"

"That must be Akiha's." Kotori twitched, "Keep an eye out!" she removed a kunai from her own pouch, glaring angrily before looking up at the tree the kunai was by. She glanced round at her students.

"Keep back to back." she ordered, and they quickly put their backs together. Kotori looked back at the tree and raced up, gritting her teeth at how slimy it was and quickly flipped onto a thick branch. This was no normal tree - the bark was big enough to fit at least two adults standing side by side, and the branches perhaps three. Kotori looked around carefully, hearing scuttling and gripped the kunai tighter before heading further up the tree, swinging from the branches this time.

"Akinobu, Akimitsu. How're things down there?"

"Fine, sensei. We're hearing things, but nothing's attacking." Akimitsu answered, voice stoic. Kotori nodded her approval and kept quiet, skidding on some more slime and stopped, looking down. It wasn't slime at all! It looked like a spider's web more than anything. She looked down, noticing that most of the tree was covered in the intricate pattern that was the spider's web, and narrowed her eyes. Shit, this wasn't any ordinary tree at all. She flipped the kunai in her hand, ready to attack and looked up when she heard more movement. No, it wasn't outside. It was beneath her. She felt the tacking of tiny footsteps in the branches. _Thousands_ of them. Her eyes widened and she immediately leapt off of the branch, flipping and using her chakra to hang upside down from one above. It was just in time, as the branch she was on exploded, spiders of varying sizes flying into the air in every direction. Kotori grit her teeth, flipping her kunai and slashing at any she could.

"Akinobu, Akimitsu! Get away from this tree, it's home to loads of spiders, and they are _not_ happy we invaded!" she ordered, attempting to swing higher. The spiders swung after her, large pincers snapping in the air. They were agile for being chunky, but then again their eight legs probably helped. She glared, nearly reaching the top, but the higher she went, the leafier it became. She grit her teeth, but pursed her lips as she burst through the branches, leaves flying everywhere. She yelped when she noticed spiders resting on her, and she spun in the air, kicking and flailing them off.

And that's when she spotted it.

The top of the tree was opened, but covered in spider's web. Leaves hid most of it unless you were looking at it from above. A giant, furry thing was resting in its makeshift bed, spider's web that protected it from falling through the hollow tree.

"Shit!" she screamed, quickly making hand seals. The spider noticed her, and looked up, hissing before tensing and firing its senbon-sharp hair at her. She cursed loudly, flipping back to dodge, but a few skimmed across her legs and she fell towards the ground.

"Sensei! We're getting attacked!"

"Get to a safe position with Kira, I'll come find you!" she demanded, skidding across a branch as she blocked a few attacking spiders. She spun on her heel, kicking another away and Akinobu cursed into her earpiece.

"Not without Akiha! Where is she?"

"I don't know! I…" she paused, staring at the bark of the tree. It was a long shot, but a possibility. She could be inside. Glaring, Kotori snapped her head up, quickly blocking an attack from a spider as big as her head, and its disgusting legs curled around her arm. Kotori let out a loud cry, slashing through its body with her kunai and leapt up, flipping into the air. She yelped when something grabbed her wrist, and she looked round, seeing thick web wrapped around her arm. She was forced to drop her kunai and the large spider hiding in the tree trunk began to drag her in. She hissed, thrown through the air and she removed a few shuriken, hurling them through the air and cutting the web off. Its pincers snapped at the air, and Kotori narrowed her eyes, flipping senbon into the air and avoided any more of the sharp hair that was fired at her. It screeched, and Kotori glanced down to see spiders leaping.

"SENSEI!" Akinobu yelled as he burst through the trees, slashing through the spiders easily. He landed on a high branch, flipping and kicking away another, "Akimitsu and I have your back!"

"Right!" Kotori nodded as Akimitsu appeared on another side, slashing at a few more. Kotori landed on a nearby tree, glaring at the large spider, "I think Akiha's in the tree!"

"Then let's bust it open!" Akinobu demanded, but Kotori tutted.

"No, it's probably been reinforced from the inside!" she reasoned, "We need to go in through the top!"

"Have you seen what's blocking that way?" Akinobu retorted, and Kotori smirked and nodded, taking out a few tags and attaching them to the handle of her kunais. The largest spider hissed again, and Akimitsu glanced at it then looked at Kotori.

"What's the plan, sensei?"

"You need to be my back up. I'm going to distract this, then get in!" Kotori answered, "You might need to be the distraction."

"Right!" Akimitsu smirked, looking at the spider. Kotori flipped the kunais. She couldn't put them too close, or else it would collapse onto Akiha, if she was even in there. But any further away and it would do nothing. Kotori glared, making hand seals as she threw the kunai, and the spider hissed. She hit the edges of the trees, and the tags exploded before turning into purple gas, and Akimitsu and Akinobu leapt out of the way. Kotori snarled and flipped, skidding along the side of the trunk before leaping up and behind the spider, flipping.

"Kotori-sensei, behind you!" Akimitsu warned, but even before Kotori could turn, fire shot over her head and the spiders burned to a crisp. Kotori looked round at Akimitsu and he smirked, giving her a thumbs up and Akinobu cackled.

"Way to go, Akimitsu!"

"Heh." Kotori looked forward at the irritated spider, and it hissed before firing web around. It all connected to each branches, spreading through to other trees as well, and Akimitsu and Akinobu cursed loudly.

"Ew!" Akinobu snarled, ripping at it with his kunai, but it seemed to grow back. Kotori narrowed her eyes, watching her students before looking up and flipped.

"Get the hell outta there, you lazy ass!" she cussed at the spider, making a hand sign and rock surrounded her foot. It connected with the rock, its hairs digging into it and Kotori winced in pain, but the spider hissed as it was launched into the air. Akimitsu and Akinobu stared in awe.

"You guys are alright here, yeah?" Kotori demanded as she landed on the edge of the tree, "I can see Akiha down there!"

"Go!" Akimitsu nodded, and Kotori looked down with a frown before quickly hopping in, finding herself slowing. She grit her teeth, feeling slime attach to her skin and clothes. This was like a digestive track! She stopped from flattening something that was wrapped in a cocoon.

"Akiha! Are you awake?" she called, but when she received no answer she hissed and took out a kunai, ignoring the slime covering her.

"Sensei, the spiders!" she heard Akinobu's voice in her radio and growled loudly, "They're going after you!"

"Stop them!" Kotori demanded, stabbing into the cocoon and attempted to rip it, but it wasn't working, she merely made a dent. Cursing loudly, Kotori twisted her face as slime surrounded her and she felt something drop on her shoulder, but she ignored it.

"AKIHA!"

"S-Sensei!" she heard a faint, tired voice. Kotori grinned, stabbing at the cocoon again and heard someone trying to stab back. She heard choking and coughing also, gritting her teeth. Kotori hissed, looking up and stabbed at a spider, wincing as its remains fell past her, and she looked down, eyes widening when she saw thousands of spider eggs, as well as human remains. She made a face, hurriedly clawing at the cocoon with her kunai, and when she heard a gasp of air escape she grinned and used her nails to create a bigger hole. It was covered in slime, but when she spotted fingers clawing out the hole she linked them with her own.

"Akiha, it'll be okay!"

"Sensei, my skin's burning!" she whined, and Kotori winced before looking at the bark.

"Akinobu, Akimitsu! Get ready at the bottom of the tree for Akiha and I!"

Kotori glared, making hand seals as she held onto the cocoon. Spears shot through the ground, and Kotori snapped off one of them and dug it into the bark. She winced when the gook along the bark merely burned it, and she withdrew her hand immediately. Cursing loudly, Kotori leaned back and reared her foot up, smashing the bark with her heel. She did this two more times before narrowing her eyes and concentrating her chakra into her foot. She looked up as spiders began to scurry down along the sides, moving faster by sliding along the slime and Kotori snarled, leaning forward as she smashed her foot through the bark, firing out into the air as she clung to the cocoon, and the tree shook before threatening to collapse.

"Akiha!" Akinobu cried out, and Kotori rolled onto her knees, groaning and Akinobu and Akimitsu quickly took out kunais, working together to rip open the cocoon from where Kotori had started. Akiha gasped for breath and held out her arms. The two boys yanked her out, and she whined loudly about being covered in slime.

"Kotori-sensei, my skin is burning!" she compained, and they looked at her. She was definitely red, "It must have been that stupid cocoon!"

"Your ear piece is also busted." Kotori quickly got to her feet, looking weary, "We need to get out of here. Where's Kira?"

"He disappeared at the first sight of fighting!" Akinobu tutted. Kotori nodded, quickly leaping through the forest, and her students followed. Akiha seemed a bit wobbly, but once they seemed to be out of the spiders' territory, she felt better.

"How's your skin?" Kotori asked as they stopped by a river, and Kotori put her hand into the water and ran it through her hair, desperately trying to get the slime out.

"It's still irritated." Akiha answered, looking at her arms, "I'm getting a rash!"

"You'll be fine. We'll let the doctors check on you once we've finished this mission."

"You can't be serious! She nearly died!" Akinobu argued, "This was supposed to be a stupid D rank mission!"

"Don't baby me, I'm fine!"

"I'm not babying you, I'm just being a good team mate! Jeez, sorry for thinking we were friends or something!"

"Hey!" Kotori snapped, "You guys, we still have a mission to do, leave the arguments for later!"

The two glared at each other before looking away, and Kotori sighed. She stood back up, putting her hair back up in its bun and looked round at Akimitsu, who was rolling his shoulder and frowning. She opened her mouth to talk, but heard rustling and they turned, kunais at the ready within moments. Kotori stepped forward cautiously, and the rustling continued until a small brown head popped out.

"The cat!" Akiha exclaimed, and Kotori kneeled down, offering her hand to it. It mewed, sniffing before limping towards her, and Kotori gently put away her kunai. Akimitsu watched, tensed, but snapped his head up.

"Kotori-sensei!" he called, making the cat yowl and turn, escaping into the bushes. A large bird swooped down, nearly snatching it up and Kotori covered her eyes to protect herself from any wild feathers, and the team watched as the bird disappeared into the sky.

"Oh come on!" Akinobu snarled, racing for the bushes. Kotori huffed, hurrying after and the team immediately ducked down to try and find the lost cat.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" Akinobu mumbled grumpily, and Kotori sighed before looking round, looking up at the trees. She could hear something, but Akiha was just too upset to search, itching furiously at her arms.

"Akiha, you'll just make it worse." Akimitsu said, looking up at her. Akiha whined, sticking her tongue out. Kotori looked round, hearing rustling and hushed her team. They glanced round, hearing mewing and Akimitsu hurried to the source, ducking down by an upturned root.

"Here he is." Akimitsu said softly, reaching in. The young cat cried out, but clung to Akimitsu's hand when he noticed he wasn't going to harm him. Akimitsu kept him close, walking back over to his team and they retreated to the river again.

"Eugh, he's covered in fleas." Akiha noted, "And his leg looks broken!"

"Poor guy." Akimitsu admitted, stroking behind its ear with a finger.

"Woo! Mission accomplished!" Akinobu exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Kotori smirked, and the team took a route that avoided the spiders' territory and made it out of the reserve safely.

"Hokage!" Akinobu cheered as they entered the large room, "We have the cat!"

"And something else, it seems." the Hokage pointed out, giving Akiha a nervous look, "You should get that checked out. In the mean time, the rest of your team have another mission!"

"What?"

"Help this woman pick the weeds from her garden, and then cut her grass." the Hokage smiled, "And make her a green house. She has the glass and frame, but no power to do it herself."

"Yes, sir." Kotori nodded, smiling at the old woman. Another woman was there also, quite plump and waiting excitedly.

"My kitty!" she screeched, running for Akimitsu and Akimitsu gave her a look, holding onto the cat protectively.

"Akimitsu." Kotori said after a pause, "Give the woman are cat."

"She shouldn't look after animals if she can't keep an eye on them." he muttered angrily, handing the injured cat to her and spoke up, "You'll need to take the cat to a vet."

"Right!" the woman nodded, "Only the best for my little Tora!"

"Tch." Akimitsu crossed his arms, but they were soon off following the woman to her home on the outskirts of Konoha. Akiha had given in and walked to the hospital by herself, itching and whining all the way until she was out of sight.

"This is ridiculous." Akinobu growled as he kneeled down, removing his bee-like zipper and tying it around his waist, "And how come I'm the only one taking out the weeds?"

"Because we don't trust you with glass." Akimitsu snickered, and Akinobu stuck his tongue out. Kotori smirked, hammering in a few frames to put the glass in and Akimitsu carefully helped put in the first bit of glass. Kotori glanced at him, smirking a little.

"Why were you so concerned for that cat?" she asked, and Akimitsu stiffened, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. He looked away, not answering, but Akinobu helpfully piped up.

"Are you kidding? He loves animals." he sneered, "He takes in any abused animals and stuff, his house is full of them! He's got some cats, two dogs, loads of mice, a few birds and even a boar out in his garden."

"Whoa." Kotori smiled at Akimitsu, who merely grew redder and hurriedly smacked more frames up, wanting to avoid the subject. The sensei snickered, helping put in another pane of glass and Akinobu stretched, groaning about his back.

"Are you dears hungry?" the old woman asked, hobbling over with a tray in her shaky hands, "I have nice drinks, and I can make you something!"

"That's not necessary." Kotori answered, but after receiving looks from her students, she smiled a little, "Well, perhaps something that doesn't take too much effort to make."

"Sandwiches it is!" the woman nodded, walking back inside, leaving the tray on a small table. Akimitsu and Akinobu quickly walked over, sipping their drinks. Kotori watched her go away and frowned, thinking of Grandma Sayuri. She hadn't spoken to her in months, and was worried about her being with that stupid man. But part of her knew she was happy, and so had refrained from telling the Hokage about him, and it seemed Kakashi caught her drift and never mentioned it either. She sighed a little, pushing a strand behind her ear and glanced at the cloudy sky before taking a drink from her glass.

"Someone has to help me with these weeds!"

"Suck it up." Akimitsu smiled and went back to the green house, now removing his jacket. Akinobu stuck his tongue out and Kotori rolled her eyes before walking over to help, and eventually they had around half of the glass in the greenhouse. Akinobu was always progressing with the weeds, and when he finished he helped with the greenhouse.

"I finished the sandwiches!" the woman smiled from her open window, and Kotori walked over, taking the plate and smiling a thank you. They sat down by the table and ate for a moment, Kotori looking round over the fence. For some reason she was feeling rather nostalgic, and frowned a bit to herself. Kotaro had thrown Obito through her fence, which was built just like this one. The memory hurt…

_"Lightning Release: Lightning Drive!" he cried as lightning gathered in his hand, uncontrollably sparking along his arm and around him. He ran at Obito with surprising speed, which he must have kept hidden from his opponent, and rammed his fist into Obito's stomach. The lightning ignited around the boy, and he yelled in surprise. Rin stood up quickly, watching as Kotaro drove her teammate into the fence, breaking through it. Kotaro stopped moving, but Obito's body continued on, rolling along the ground._

_"Obito!" Rin cried, running through the gap Kotaro had created. The lightning disappeared and Kotaro winced, looking down at his left arm; it was scarred and red. He gripped it with his free hand, looking at Rin as she ran past him and Kotori cursed…_

She blinked, feeling someone nudge her arm and she looked round.

"Sensei, you eating?" Akinobu asked, and Kotori shook her head and got to her feet. The black haired boy greedily stuffed his face with the remaining sandwiches, and Kotori stretched.

"C'mon boys, let's get this finished." she said, and they quickly ran over, Akinobu brushing the crumbs from his face quickly. Kotori smirked at him, amused, and with the three of them now helping, they managed to get the greenhouse fixed just in time, as rain started to fall. Kotori looked up at the sky with a disapproving frown, then looked round at her team. They both quickly put on their coats and Akimitsu brought the empty glasses, tray and plate into the house. The old woman smiled and thanked them eagerly, and the trio returned to the Hokage's office.

"Thank you. That's all your missions for today."

"Seriously?" Akinobu grinned, "YEAH! Alright, time to go home!"

"Hm." Akimitsu nodded in agreement, and Akinobu snorted.

"You're bound to go home and feed your pets, huh."

"Shut up." Akimitsu threatened, and Akinobu laughed before following his friend out. Kotori smiled, bowing to the Hokage before walking after them. She stretched and walked straight for the hot springs.

"Aaah." she grinned as she sunk into the water, letting her hair float around before she sat back up, soothing it back. Another few women entered the hot springs, including a rather large busted women. She glared at her out of the corner of her eye, glancing at her own boobs and pouted jealously.

"Keep lookin' honey." the blonde woman laughed, and Kotori looked at her. Immediately she smirked.

"Tch, they're pretty impressive fakes." she insulted, but her smile said she was just trying to fool around. But if this stranger decided to insult her back, then Kotori would unsheathe the claws.

"These are not fake!" she exclaimed proudly, "Respect your elders!"

"Elder?" Kotori blinked, "Are you kidding me, honey? You look twenty!"

"Heh. I know!" she grinned cockily, winking her dark eyes, "This Slug Princess does her best to look good!"

"Holy crap, Tsunade?" Kotori exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in years! And look at you, you have boobs!"

"Ha!" she cackled, "I know, it's fabulous!" she flaunted, sticking out her chest and Kotori huffed, but smirked again. She always admired the old lady Tsunade, ever since she was young. This woman was the epitome of awesome, and an excellent example for young kunoichi. Apart from the whole gambling and drinking part, but Kotori liked that part of her too, so it was win-win. The woman smirked at her.

"How long are you here for, then?" Kotori asked, and Tsunade shrugged, raising her arm out the water to inspect her nails.

"Whenever I get bored, I'll leave. Or if Jiraiya comes around."

"He's gotten better." Kotori retorted, and Tsunade gave her a look. She paused, before laughing a little, "Well okay, maybe he hasn't."

"Oh, Kotori! Let's go out drinking!" Tsunade said as if it was an amazing idea, "You're still friends with Anko, aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Kotori nodded eagerly, "Sounds good!"

"Later tonight, then!" Tsunade grinned, "It'll be just like old times!"

"Lady Tsunade!" someone called, and they turned, Tsunade letting out an annoyed 'oh great'. Shizune came running in, gasping for breath.

"Lady Tsunade, where have you been?"

"Here with an old friend!" Tsunade pouted like a child, "Write in the timetable Shizune, we're going out for drinks later!"

"W-What?" Shizune sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead, "O-Okay, we can do that."

"Yes!" Tsunade grinned, "Well, I have some gambling to get to, Kotori, but I'll see you later!"

"Have fun!" Kotori waved as Shizune said a quick good bye and hurried after her friend, explaining something very quickly.

Later, that evening was one to remember. Boy spotting, flirting, drinking games with several strangers and stumbling home with Anko and Tsunade, more drinks at Kotori's place and then Anko and Tsunade decided it was time to leave, at around five in the morning. The morning afterwards was one of the worst, and Kotori was not happy through out the day. It didn't help a stranger was put on the team thanks to Akiha being in hospital to be treated for her rashes, and Kotori found the new girl to be far too cheerful for her, and Akimitsu and Akinobu could not agree more.

By the end of the day, Kotori happily collapsed onto her bed and groaned loudly, hand falling to the floor. She let down her hair and removed her flak jacket, and eventually decided to just change into her pyjamas. She sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, rolling her shoulders, but her foot felt something under the bed and she blinked, bending over and picked up a small book.

"Oh." she said sleepily, "My diary."

She leaned back on her pillows, flipping through the pages with a soft smile. She was so young and naïve back then. She hesitated, looking round and quickly picked up a pen and started to write slowly about her day.

She would do this every day now. Just so she could look back on the better times. So that she knew there _were_ better times.


	53. Chapter 53

_December 1st_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, what to write in this entry. Uhm. Today was alright. I did a few missions with my team and they're getting along better. Akiha's rash has finally gone away, but apparently she needs to be isolated so that the doctors know she's completely cured. Akinobu and Akimitsu are not happy about this, but I can't do much about it. They don't hate me for it but, uh, they're a little bit grumpy… Well either way, they'll get over it. At least she isn't dying. I seem to be a sucky sensei, but it can't be my fault. I need to teach them to be more aware of their surroundings, so I might do that tomorrow with Akimitsu and Akinobu. But today was a little bit more interesting…_

"Okay you guys, take a break." Kotori smirked and relaxed, and the two boys let their arms fall down, dropping their weapons. Their aim was terrible, but she knew making them train against each other was good practice to keep the adrenaline going. On the other hand, she was sure they'd be reluctant because they were close friends. She remembered she was always a bit worried about hitting Sanjirou or Kotaro during training, but in the end it paid off. Students needed moving targets, not some little poles or wooden boards. She looked at them as they wobbled over, and Akinobu collapsed to the ground.

"Sensei, this is too hard! You're working us to death!"

"Do you want to pass the Chuunin exams?" she barked, hands on her hips defiantly, and Akinobu suddenly glared.

"Duh!"

"Then don't argue and work your butt off." I retorted and he huffed but smiled a little, and Akimitsu smirked while crossing his arms, flipping a strand of hair out of his eye.

"What's next, sensei?" he inquired almost eagerly, and she looked at him with a bit of thought and tapped her chin.

"Jutsus. What are your elements?"

"Fire." Akimitsu commented and Akinobu suddenly leapt up.

"Wind!"

"Really?" Kotori blinked, but grinned and nodded, "Alright, you two can combine elements then! That's good. Jutsus are a lot more powerful if you can combine them, but it might take a bit of work from both of you."

"Eh, it'll be a piece of cake!" Akinobu boasted, hands behind his head, but he was distracted by a small figure hiding behind a tree, watching. He blinked, leaning forward and scrunching him his eyes to get a better look, and Kotori turned around.

"Who's there?" she commanded, and a small boy sheepishly stepped out. She calmed immediately, recognising the blonde hair and marks on his cheeks, "Uzumaki!"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto nodded, walking towards them with a bit more confidence, "You promised you'd play ninja with me!"

"I did?" she thought carefully, tapping her foot and the younger boy huffed indignantly, "Yeah! Don't you remember?" he demanded and Kotori quickly nodded, holding out her pinky.

"Oh right, with the pinky promise!"

"Sensei, why are you talking to him?" Akimitsu demanded and Kotori glared down at Akimitsu and Naruto winced, quickly looking down at the grass, "My mother told me not to go near him…"

"He's harmless." Kotori tutted, waving a hand at her student, "But I promised him I'd play ninja with him. Come on, you guys should play with him. It'd be good!"

"Good _what_? Practice?" Akinobu snorted, "He's just a-"

"Future Shinobi." Kotori seethed, glancing at Naruto with a bit of hesitation. Naruto looked up at her and the Jounin hesitated before crossing her arms, "Alright, you two will play with Naruto for a while. Show him some stuff a Shinobi does, you know?"

"Seriously?" Naruto grinned, and Akimitsu growled.

"No way." he snapped, "My mom says he's dangerous. If she finds out I'm hanging with him, I'll be dead. I don't want to go near him."

"Neh, same!" Akinobu quickly added waving as Akimitsu walked off and Akinobu followed like a sheep. Naruto began to shake, clenching his fists and Kotori glanced down at him. She made a small face, not wanting to have to be with this kid by herself, and bit her lip. She was tempted to leave and head after her students, whom were already out of sight, but her heart ached. Her mother would have scolded her for being so mean to Naruto. As would Hiyori, whom she knew talked to Naruto as often as she could. Kotori paused, before stepping towards Naruto.

"Leave me alone." he immediately stated, and Kotori stopped, blinking. He continued, "I just wanna be alone!"

"Don't be silly." Kotori tutted, "You like ramen, right? We'll play some ninja and I'll buy you some ramen! And-"

"No!" Naruto cried out, "You'll probably just mock me like everyone else! You're probably lying and about to just bully me when my back is turned!"

"Naruto, don't be silly!" Kotori snapped and Naruto glared up at her with sparkling teary eyes.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Don't be a brat." she glared, and Naruto growled and ran past her back into the village, picking up grass behind him. Kotori sighed heavily, turning to watch him go and frowned. That did not go well at all.

_December 7th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Akiha's back in action for once! Missions are getting more exciting, at least in their opinion. We're out on a lot more C missions and it's a bit odd. I haven't asked the Hokage though, he seems to be pretty calm about things. I can trust him. I've seen Naruto around a lot lately, but he seems to try and hide whenever I find him. But I did find Oozora, apparently... He's leaving._

Kotori sighed as she picked up two apples, studying them intently before picking up another and putting them in a basket she was carrying. She smiled cheerily at the man behind the counter and she turned, looking around the shop. It was her day off for once, and she decided to use that to her advantage. Wearing a tan coloured skirt that ended just above her knees and white tank top, along with gladiator sandal-like shoes, she was feeling relaxed. Her muscles were no longer tense after a few hours in the baths, and her mind was at peace after a yoga and meditation session with Hiyori, her older sister. She glanced at a reflective object in the shop and smiled at herself, winking before picking up a few more things and walked over to the counter.

"Making a pie today, Kotori?" he asked and she grinned and nodded. The man laughed a little, and Kotori glanced at him, giving up a quick look over before turning her grin into a suggestive smirk.

"You can come over and taste it when it's done, if you like." she suggested, and he looked art her, laughing a little. He scratched his head of hair with a muscular hand.

"I couldn't do that Kotori, you know how work is." he answered and she tutted, winking.

"No one would have to know!"

"I'm afraid some other time." he said casually, as if this was a normal occurrence. Kotori laughed a little and shrugged the rejection off, glancing out the window, freezing to see a familiar brown haired man passing by. She asked the shop owner to wait a few minutes and she rushed out the store, looking round and calling the man's name.

"Oozora! Oozora!" she leapt over a cart that was about to block the path, and the man turned and hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, Kotori. H-Hi…"

"I've not seen you in a while!" she greeted with a smile, giving him a 'tell me why' look, but he seemed to ignore it and shuffle back a little.

"Ah uh, yeah. Work." he excused himself, "Kotori, I don't want what happened to us to give you any ideas! I was drunk, an-and-"

"What?" Kotori glared, waving a hand, "Oozora, you're crazy! It was just a night of fun! Unless you didn't find it fun, which is why you're ignoring me?"

"What?" he jumped, shaking his head vigorously, "No! It was great! Or, uh, what I remembered, but it's not you! It's just, I was nervous that…"

"Well if it was so great, why not come over later for some pie and then we can try again when you're sober?"

"No!" Oozora exclaimed, clearly flustered, "I'm sorry Kotori, but I'd rather just be friends! That night was a mistake!"

Kotori blinked, staring. She had never been rejected like that before, and she had definitely never heard that people regretted the night. And then it dawned on her.

"Oh my god, you're not married are you? Do you have a girlfriend?" she demanded, panic streaking through her. Kotori had vowed with Anko to never go for men that were taken, especially after the Boyfriend Disaster between them both. But that was a story for another time. Oozora laughed a little, shaking his head and Kotori calmed down.

"I just want to be friends." he said quietly, "But, ah, Kotori. We might need to be pen pals."

"What? Why? Where are you going?" she asked urgently, frowning.

"I-I'm going back to my village." he answered, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I'm leaving today."

"Oozora!" Kotori glared, "I can't believe it! You're leaving!"

"I'm sorry, Kotori!" he exclaimed, "I just, I was nervous about seeing you! I didn't want to ruin our friendship, a-and-"

"Oozora, are you coming? We need to get our stuff packed!" someone called from the distance. Oozora whined and looked at Kotori.

"I'll send you a letter when get there, okay?" he reassured and Kotori huffed immaturely, looking down. Oozora sighed, shoulders sagging a little and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll see you some time, Kotori, okay?"

Kotori felt her cheeks brighten as he pecked her on the forehead, but he was gone before she could try and get a real good bye kiss. She watched him go sadly, biting her lip and growled, turning and walking back to the store.

_That day didn't go THAT badly though. I had a man to help me put up a few pictures and taste the pie, at least!_

"Kotori, I thank you for inviting me!" Guy grinned, "You will not regret it!"

"Sake?" Kotori offered, wanting to change the conversation. Guy quickly agreed, looking down at the coffee table.

"Is this the picture of your great grandmother?" he asked, and Kotori nodded as she walked over, crossing her arms under her chest and she looked up at the space between one of the windows and a book case.

"I want to put it up there. Can you do that?" she asked. Kotori could easily do it herself, but when having big strong friends around that loved doing her favours, she sometimes took advantage of it. Guy saluted enthusiastically, claiming it would be up within a minute, "Just don't tear it, okay? That painting is special to me."

"THAT'S A PAINTING?"

_December 16__th_

_Today was special. Maybe a little weird._

Kotori bounded over a wall, strolling along the street with her hands in her pockets. She was back in her usual outfit, and had just finished a small mission protecting a young prince making his way to a safe location. She grinned, peeking into the ramen bar and hopped onto a seat, ordering a small ramen.

"Coming right up!" the man grinned, then looked at a younger boy in the corner, "Another bowl, Naruto?"

"Yes sir!"

"How are you gonna pay for this?" he asked with a knowing smirk, and Kotori glanced over at Naruto. Of all the kids. Naruto hesitated, glancing down at himself, as if to expect money on his lap, and Kotori snickered.

"I'll pay for it. How many bowls?"

"Seven, so far. He usually gets up to around eleven." Teuchi explained, and Kotori snickered before getting out the money. Naruto stared at her, blinking in amazement.

"How do you have so much money?"

"Missions, kiddo." Kotori winked. Naruto hesitated, fiddling his fingers before finishing the rest of his ramen and looked at her. Kotori smirked, glancing at him at the corner of her eye and Naruto bit his lip.

"Hey, sensei." Naruto began, leaning over another stool and Kotori looked at him fully, gesturing for him to continue, "Can… Can we play ninja today?"

"What?" Kotori blinked, then grinned, "Oh sure! Just let me finish up here."

"Yes!" Naruto jumped to his feet, "I'll be at the training grounds, waiting for ya! Oh man, this is gonna be great!"

Kotori smirked a little, feeling a sense of joy run through her, and she looked round at her bowl of noodles. She hesitated, quickly finishing them up and handing the bowl to Teuchi, who said a thank you and good bye. Kotori scratched the back of her neck, fixing her hair before walking down the street. For some reason, she felt a burst of energy and something else. An instinct, perhaps maternal? She was happy to help Naruto, a lone child that didn't have any parents. Her heart sank thinking about it, but she hurried to the training grounds.

"W-What's this?" Kotori demanded, seeing Naruto with friends. He was standing with a few people she recognised from his class; Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and Hinata. She scratched her head at the sight of the academy students.

"Naruto wanted to play ninja." Kiba explained, grinning, a puppy at his feet, "He said a Jounin was joining in! We hardly get to play with real ninjas."

"Iruka's a real ninja." Kotori defended with a pout, and the students giggled and Sakura got to her feet.

"What're we gonna do, then?"

"Hide and seek, ninja style!" Kiba exclaimed, and Naruto looked at him, eyes widening with awe and nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Let's go with that!" Naruto agreed whole heartedly, "Kotori-sensei is the seeker, we'll go hide!"

"Wait, what-"

"GO!" The students disappeared, Hinata a bit more hesitant than the rest, and Kotori rubbed her forehead before smirking and leaping into the air, flipping and landing in a tree, looking around carefully. They were just academy students, they wouldn't know what to do. She heard crunching of leaves and looked down curiously, flipping almost silently to the ground, using the chakra to crouch upside down on a branch, spotting the young Hyuuga heir sneaking through the forest. She smirked, waiting for Hinata to be underneath her, and she stood straight, tapping the poor girl on the shoulder.

"Hinata, I fou-"

"WAAAAH!" she screamed, face red and Kotori gasped, quickly spinning and landing on front of Hinata, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Hinata, calm down!" she said, trying to drown out the girl's scream, "Stop it! It's just me, Kotori-sensei! Calm down!"

"O-Oh." the red faced girl let her head roll, eyes spinning and Kotori sighed a little. The Jounin got to her feet and kept close to Hinata as they walked through the forest.

"Well, now you're a seeker with me." Kotori mused, and Hinata nodded obediently. She glanced down at Hinata hesitantly, then smirked and winked, making a hand seal, "Watch this."

A clone of Kotori appeared, but with a swift change of seal it turned into Hinata. Hinata blinked at the clone, staring and the clone waved at her before running ahead.

"We'll find Kiba this way." Kotori said quietly, "Come up here." she leapt into a tree, Hinata following with a bit of difficulty. They stopped above the clone, whom situated itself on the ground and started to cry out for help, holding its ankle. Hinata kept quiet, and Kotori smirked, tensing and taking out a kunai. Hinata looked at her nervously, but kotori merely put a finger to her lips. Soon there was sounds of running, and Kiba burst through the bushes with his loyal pup.

"Hinata, what happened?"

"I tripped!" the clone whined, and Kiba nodded, walking over. The dog sniffed the air, snorting a little and looked around, attempting to get Kiba's attention, but the boy waved him off.

"Come on, Hinata, let me-" Kiba reached over, but the clone grabbed Kiba and spun him around, pinning him to the tree. Kiba yelped, growling, but he was cut short when there was a loud thud of the kunai hitting the tree by his head. Kiba froze, gasping and stared at where it came from. Kotori jumped out of her place with Hinata, and the clone disappeared.

"Found you!"

"Huh!" Kiba snorted, "Whatever!"

"Gotta keep your eye out! Now you're the seeker too." she winked, walking through the forest. Hinata quickly followed, and Kotori looked down at the dog as it played at their feet, "Hey, who's the dog?"

"His name's Akamaru!" Kiba introduced, "He's a great friend!"

"Oh, I knew I recognised those marks." Kotori grinned as they walked out into the clearing, "Inuzuka!"

They stopped for a moment, and Kotori looked around the training ground. She scratched her chin idly, making a small face and Hinata twiddled her fingers. Kiba glanced at her and smirked, then put fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly, the noise ringing in Kotori's ears.

"Kiba, what was-" Kotori snapped, but there was a loud sound of thudding, and she turned. And that's when she saw it. Small children, running at her with the intent to kill.

Or at least tackle to the ground.

Kotori yelped as Naruto jumped in the air, but he grabbed his arm and turned, throwing him to the ground by instinct. Luckily he wasn't affected, and merely rolled and leapt to his feet. She ducked, dodging another leaping child and ran forward, skidding low before the pink haired student could dive at her.

"So much for you guys being shinobi!" Kotori laughed good heartedly as she crouched a few feet away from them, "Is that all you've got?"

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Kotori. It was as if they only joined forces with Naruto to go against her. She hesitated, raising an eyebrow. Alright, she knew she couldn't go too fierce on them - they were just kids! - but she had to do something about it. And _that_ was when they charged. All at once, like a swarm of bees they came at her, war cries echoing in the air.

"NO! NO, OH GOD, NOT-" Kotori's voice was cut off by a loud thud and the sound of children laughing. Her cries of anguish and defeat echoed throughout the village almost.

"Okay, okay, I give! I give! You guys win! Stop tickling me!" Kotori demanded, trying to hold back tears of laughter as they held down her legs and got the back of the knees. Her one weakness! Kotori really needed to stop making it so obvious. The group laughed and Kotori squealed as someone tackled her, almost hugging her around the neck. No, in fact. They were! She blinked as Naruto hugged her around the neck, and Kotori hesitated before smiling a little, patting him on the back.

"Get her!" Naruto called, and all the kids grabbed a place to cling to: her stomach, her arms, her legs, if they were near a limb, they had it. Kotori yelped as she was forced onto her back completely, before laughing a little, closing her eyes in amusement. The kids finally let go and lay down around her.

"Kotori-sensei, can we do this again tomorrow? But we'll be seekers this time!" Naruto suggested, looking up at her, head resting on her arm. Kotori looked down at him, easily catching her breath and smiling.

"Sure! Whenever you kids want, I'll be there!"

_December 24__th_

_It's nearly Christmas! I am so excited. I've got everyone's presents ready! Kakashi's, Anko's, my family's, everyone's! I'm so organized. Although I got one for Kotaro ages ago. I'm not sure what to do with it. It's too late to return it, apparently. _

_Oh, and there is something else. A new medic-nin appeared in Konoha, but apparently she's one of us. I don't know, there's something about her that I don't like. She bugs me so much!_

Kotori walked up the steps with a small frown, wondering what was so important. The Hokage usually didn't ask her to go to his office without her team unless there was a big mission coming her way. It made her nervous. Stopping in front of the door, she stared at the handle and let her hand hover over it, but stopped, listening. There was a woman inside, speaking rather seriously. She couldn't hear what about, but the tone was clear. This was obviously business.

"Hokage." she stated opening the door, her eyes were immediately drawn to the woman. She wore a dusty peach tank top with a low cut collar beneath a white loose sleeveless open waistcoat, with the ends flaring out slightly and the shoulders poking up. She had a pastel pink ribbon tied around each shoulder, and the ribbon connected around her waist a few times before ending at a bow at the right side. The ribbon seemed to help keep the waistcoat edges close together, but not fully closed. She also wore a white skirt that cut into eight rectangles, and dusty peach shorts. Her sandals were pastel pink, and the Konoha symbol was stitched into the left breast of her waist coat. Her light brown hair was quite long, most likely ending half way down her back, and from what Kotori saw, the top layer was tied into a plait over the hair. Kotori hesitated, giving her a polite nod before looking at the Hokage.

"Kotori, excellent! This is Nariko Hyotomi." he introduced, "Nariko, this is Kotori Kuromura."

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you." Nariko bowed respectfully, and Kotori raised her eyebrow and nodded again, lowering her head a little more this time, "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"What?" Kotori asked immediately, then looked at the Hokage for an explanation.

"Nariko has been in a dangerous situation, Kotori." the Hokage began, "She had been kidnapped by Kotaro's men a few months ago, and has only just appeared now. I want her to stay with you for a few days, and you must help her recuperate and get her skills up to par again."

"Ah…" Kotori paused, looking at Nariko. Her electric green eyes met Kotori's, and she looked back at the Hokage and bowed respectfully, "Of course, Hokage."

"Off you two go, then." the Hokage nodded. Nariko smiled and bowed before following after Kotori.

"So, Kotori-sama." she began, "What shall we do first?"

"Don't call me that." Kotori waved a hand idly, "Just Kotori is fine. Only students should call me 'sama'."

"But it's only respectful! Can I at least call you Kotori-san?" Nariko questioned eagerly as they walked down the stairs, and Kotori sighed, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably before nodding.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, Kotori-san!"

Kotori gave Nariko an odd look before they reached the ground and Nariko looked around happily, smiling at the birds gliding through the air.

"Aren't they so beautiful?"

"What? The birds?" Kotori looked up, watching as they flapped off. She looked at Nariko again as they walked down the street, "So, uh, you got family?"

"What? Oh, no. My parents died a few years ago." Nariko answered quietly, "God rest their souls, of course."

"Indeed." Kotori nodded in agreement, "Sorry 'bout that. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"The Hokage said you would let me stay at yours." Nariko glanced at her, and Kotori twitched before taking in a deep breath and nodding.

"Okay. We can work something out. It'll be only for a few days, right?" she asked, and Nariko nodded eagerly.

"As soon as I get money from missions, I will!" Nariko grinned, "But I split my savings, so it may be a while."

"W-What do you split them to?"

"Well one is for me, another is for the animal shelter. Another is for the Konohagakure Orphanage, and the last is for the Inuzuka veterinary!"

Kotori could feel her face contorting into one of mocking, and she slowly turned her head to look at the ground, leaving Nariko to gaze at the skies again. She knew this would be awful. Wait until her team saw this, they would completely destroy her. Nariko piped up again, asking about a place to eat and any friends Kotori had, and Kotori rubbed her eyes before nodding.

"Right. Let's go to a bar, I'm sure a few friends are there." Kotori nodded, and lead Nariko to the popular bar Kotori always loved. As she walked in, she usually felt the air buzzing with wildness and happiness, and sometimes even eyes on her. But she didn't feel that this time. Instead, she spotted eyes wandering to Nariko. To her exposed legs, to her arms, to her low cut top. Nariko was the centre of attention because she was _new_ and _shiny_, and it pissed Kotori off.

"Kotori! Over here!" Asuma grinned, waving her over. Kurenai, Guy and Kakashi, which surprised her. She walked over, smiling a little and stepped to the side to let Nariko in.

"This is Nariko Hyotomi, guys." Kotori introduced, "She's been part of Konoha for a while now, but she's only back from… A long mission."

"Nice to see you! Pull up a chair!" Kurenai greeted eagerly, and Asuma shifted so that Nariko could fit in, and Kotori found a small space between Guy and Kurenai. Guy smiled, introducing himself as the Mighty Green Beast, while Kakashi stayed quiet.

"I'm Asuma! And this is Kurenai." Asuma introduced himself afterwards, "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no! I don't drink." Nariko shook her head, "But I'll go get you guys something if you like!"

"That'd be great!" Asuma nodded and Nariko quickly got to her feet. Kotori crossed her arms, putting a leg over the other and huffed a little, watching Nariko go.

"She seems nice!"

"She's okay." Kotori mumbled. Nariko quickly returned, and they all began to talk to her about her life, about her mission and about what she did. Kotori was silent the whole way through, glaring at the table. She didn't have the _chance_ to say anything, Nariko was telling so many tales of how she was so brave and how she saved a child from a burning building, and how she took the blame for all the other prisoners, BLAH BLAH BLAH. Kotori was _not_ interested. She eventually got up to get a drink for herself and leaned on the bar, grumbling under her breath as a few other people listened in on Nariko's stories.

"Not up for story time?" Kakashi asked, appearing beside her. Kotori glanced at him and shook her head, looking down at the drink as she played with the edges.

"Not really."

"What's wrong with Nariko?" Kakashi asked, "She seems nice."

"Nothing. I like her. Why?" she answered quickly, and Kakashi gave her a look which made Kotori sigh and collapse onto a bar stool, "She's… Perfect."

"Hm. She'll have something wrong with her. Everyone has their faults." Kakashi reasoned, taking Kotori's drink, "Come on."

"Hey!" Kotori snapped, walking after him to get her drink back.

As Kotori wobbled into her home, she rubbed her eyes. Nariko walked in timidly, her steps as quiet as a mouse's, and the first thing she spotted was the painting.

"Is that you?" she asked in awe, leaning in to inspect it. In a drunken wild stupor, Kotori stumbled over the coffee table and stood between Nariko and the painting.

"Don't touch it! It's mine!" she snarled, "It's precious to me!"

"Oh. Of course." Nariko nodded, "I can understand you are possessive. If all my possessions hadn't been burned down in my house fire years ago, I would be too."

Kotori twitched before stomping into her bedroom, leaning on the door frame angrily as she snatched up a pillow and a spare blanket from her wardrobe.

"Oh, is that your old team?" Nariko's voice rang in her mind and Kotori turned, seeing the medic-nin standing a few feet away from the small photo of Kotori's team. She grit her teeth, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. Night."

"But it's quite early-"

"_Good night_." Kotori interrupted, walking back out into the living room. She put down the pillow on the couch and then the blanket, lay down and stared at the ceiling. She stayed there for a few more minutes until she remembered her diary was still in her room. Leaping up, almost falling back onto the sofa, Kotori scrawled over the sofa and fell into the breakfast counter, looking up, suddenly face to face with Nariko.

"WAH!" she cried, leaping back, "When did you come in?"

"I wanted a drink." Nariko said, "I thought you would be asleep. So I decided to be quiet."

"Oh. Well., I gotta get stuff from my room." Kotori slurred, slumping past the woman and into her room. She removed the diary from under her pillow and then took the picture of her team into the living room, avoiding eye contact with Nariko.

"Good night." she said happily, and Kotori mumbled something incoherent as she lay on the sofa, staring at the picture of her team sadly, tracing a finger along Kotaro's young face. She heard Nariko close the door to her bedroom and Kotori's face fell, tears welling in her eyes. Shit, she couldn't get emotional with someone else in the house. No. That'd be just… Showing weakness in front of _her_. There was just an immediate dislike for Kotori, and even if Nariko couldn't tell, it would still be there. And it would most likely grow, too.

_December 25__th_

_CHRISTMAS!_


	54. Chapter 54

Kotori slowly opened her eyes. Her green eyes slowly moved around the room until she spotted the clock, and blinking curiously as she studied the hands. Her brow furrowed as she tried to work out the time, but a noise in the kitchen distracted her. The Jounin shot up, snapping her head round to look at the kitchen area, just to twitch and realise that she was no longer the only one in this house.

And not only that.

_They were touching her stuff._

"Hey!" Kotori grabbed the back of the sofa and hopped over, stumbling into the breakfast counter and leaning over, hair falling over her shoulders as she glared at the two plates on the table. A daffodil was in a small vase, and she blinked, suddenly realising that the room felt more festive. Tinsel rested along the walls of the room, and Kotori looked over her shoulder to see a small tree set up in a corner, small lights and bobbles adorning the fake Christmas tree. Kotori clenched her fist, looking back round when she heard singing in the bathroom. This was ridiculous! This-this stranger was taking her food and cooking! Decorating her home! Using her bathroom! Sure, it was part of the job, but hell! Kotori was pissed. No, no, no, no. This was Christmas. She had to calm down, Letting out a long breath she walked over to the counter and began to take out the breakfast that Nariko had started, and grit her teeth at how delicious it looked. She set it out on the two plates, and Kotori looked up when Nariko walked in, wearing a mere towel wrapped around her body and another keeping her hair up. Kotori looked her up and down quickly, gritting her teeth and then looked down at the food.

"Merry Christmas, Kotori-san!" she chimed, "I found Christmas presents hidden in your room, so I got your tree out and put everything up for you while you slept!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." Kotori put her hair behind her ear, looking down at the food as she sat down. Nariko sat down opposite her, Kotori raising an eyebrow, "Can't you get dressed?"

"Oh, I will, but I'm starving! In the morning I went out to help Guy with his training." Nariko explained cheerily, and Kotori nodded slowly, staring at the food.

"I need to have a shower." she got up, "You can have my food, or give it to some orphans on your way out if you must." she waved a hand at Nariko, who smiled, oblivious to the sarcasm. Kotori stormed down the hallway and walked into her bedroom, looking at the wardrobe. Every year, the Hokage allowed people to celebrate Christmas and go on break, but Kotori wasn't in the mood to get caught up in an emergency mission while wearing casual clothes. She took out her usual outfit and walked into the bathroom and quickly took off her clothes and put on the shower. She really needed this. Stepping in, she put a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. She could feel loose hairs fall against her body and to the wet tiles below. The water against her hard skin felt soothing, and she opened her eyes before getting soap.

Nariko glanced round curiously, staring at the presents under the tree, but suddenly there was a knock at the door. She jumped up, boobs bouncing, and skipped over.

"Hi! Welcome to Kotori-san's residence!" she greeted with a wide grin, her eyes meeting Guy's. She looked at who else was with her, seeing Iruka, Kakashi, Anko and a woman she didn't recognise, but she looked like Kotori. Jin huffed, crossing her arms.

"What the hell are you wearing? And who are you?" she asked, while Guy and Iruka felt their cheeks grow a bright red. Iruka tried to find somewhere else to look, wandering in with a small big of presents.

"Ah, uh, where's Kotori?" Guy asked, changing the subject and Nariko closed the door after they all came in. She sat down on the arm of a couch, looking at them eagerly. Iruka continued to look anywhere but Nariko, putting the presents by the tree.

"She's having a shower!" Nariko answered, "Merry Christmas, by the way!"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Anko grinned, sitting down on the couch, "I can't wait to get the drinks out!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jin called, then sniffed the air, "oh! Kotori's been cooking!"

"Oh no, that was me." Nariko piped up once more, "She was asleep, so I thought I'd let her get as much rest as possible!"

"She needs it." Kakashi nodded, "She's been working non stop with her team, making things for her family and getting presents. She's been all over Konoha lately."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration!" Kotori smiled, her wet hair up in a bobble. She walked over to the coffee table and picked up the firefly hair piece, putting it into her hair and glanced at Nariko, making a face.

"Get dressed, for god's sake!" she snapped, and Nariko jumped before getting to her feet, bowing, a hand holding the top of her towel. Guy and Iruka twitched as her chest was almost completely exposed, but the medic-ninja didn't notice and skipped off to Kotori's room to change. Kotori rubbed her forehead, letting out a long sigh and Anko let out a bark of laughter.

"I like her! She has no shame!" the woman proclaimed, and Jin laughed a little and nodded, leaning on the back of the closest couch. Iruka rubbed the back of his head.

"There's a difference between having no shame and being clueless." he protested shyly, and Kotori smirked.

"If you've got it, flaunt it!" Anko argued, and Iruka looked away, his cheeks getting even redder. Jin snickered and then looked at the tree.

"So Kotori!" Jin changed the subject easily, "Where are my presents, huuuh?" she teased and Kotori huffed loudly, crossing her arms over her stomach and looked round at the tree.

"Only until you give me mine first!" she teased, but was already strolling over to the small tree. She would never admit it, but it looked pretty good. Nariko seemed to have a small talent for everything… But, again, Kotori would never say that to anyone, let alone to her face. She picked up the first one she found, reading the tag.

"Ha! Kakashi's." she stuck her tongue out at Jin, who looked away with a childish pout, and Kotori handed her gift to Kakashi, who had kept to the back by the window, arms crossed. She smirked at him, and Kakashi handed a small gift back to her. They were of similar sizes, and Kotori raised an eyebrow before looking down and ripping the paper off.

"Whoa!" Kotori blinked, staring at the small book. The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja: Limited Edition.

"There's only one in the world, and you've got it." Kakashi explained calmly, smiling behind his mask. Kotori grinned, opening it to reveal the inside of the cover, and she read a small note from Jiraiya himself.

_To Kotori! I'm glad you liked this book, at least someone did. And hey, if you ever need a bit more money, you're free to come find me to model for my book! I always need pretty ladies for research!_

_- Jiraiya_

Kotori giggled and looked at Kakashi, whom opened his book and raised an eyebrow slowly.

"This! This is…!" he exclaimed, holding up the first Icha Icha book.

"Editor's edition! Has more details, it's signed and a bit about him at the back!" Kotori explained, giggling again at how similar their gifts were. Kotori moved to sit on the back of the other couch facing the kitchen, and Iruka began to pass out presents to the people that were there. Kakashi kept his book close to him, as if someone would steal it the first chance they got. Unable to hold himself back for long though, he peeked in and the first thing he saw was a cheeky red lipstick mark on the inside of the front cover, left affectionately by Kotori.

"YES! Aunty Kotori's home made cookies, suck it!" Anko made a rude gesture at Jin, who huffed and Kotori rolled her eyes, opening a present from Iruka. She smiled at the sight of a small firefly statue and looked at him, her smile forming into a grin. He smiled back, looking away bashfully and Nariko quickly returned, thankfully fully clothed.

"Nariko, I am ashamed to say I do not have a present for you!" Guy said, tears in his eyes almost, and Nariko gasped a little. She laughed softly, waving a hand in front of him and he looked at her, pursing his lips.

"That's fine, really! I'm not fussed! I prefer giving than receiving!" she stated cheerily, and Kotori mumbled something under her breath as she picked up another present. She threw it in Jin's direction, and Nariko took a seat quietly.

"KOTORI! Do you, ah, have mine?" Guy asked, now carefree thanks to Nariko's kind words. She laughed a little, handing it to him. It was a small red box with a gold ribbon around it. The man eagerly tore the ribbon off, and Kotori handed her present to Iruka before being forced to sit down, Jin taking over because she was 'moving too god damn slow!'.

"What is it?" Guy asked after a moment of hesitation, and Kotori snickered and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"A year-long coupon for your jumpsuit, Guy, at the Laundromat. They'll wash, dry and make it the softest you'll ever feel." she explained, and Guy threw his arms in the air in success.

"This is the best present I have received so far! Well it's the only present, but still the best!" he exclaimed, and Kotori smirked. Soon the presents were gone, and Kotori got to her feet and stretched.

"We're going to Asuma's next. Would you like to come?" Iruka offered, and Kotori smiled.

"I'll catch up with you guys." she nodded, inspecting her presents on the coffee table excitedly, then glanced at Nariko and hesitated. She smirked and got to her feet.

"Nariko, why don't you go with them?"

"Oh no! I couldn't leave you to clean up this all by yours-"

"I insist!" Kotori pushed her out a little harshly, waving at her as Nariko had no choice but to catch up with the group of Jounin heading down the stairs, "I'm a grown woman, I can take care of a few bits of paper!"

As she slammed the door, Kotori sighed a little and looked over at the pile of wrapping paper. Her friends sure knew how to make a mess, although part of her wondered if it was her that created most of the monstrosity. She strolled over, circling the living room area and picking up paper as she went along, humming a tune loudly. Kneeling over, she picked up the rest of the pile and carried it over to the bin, letting it all fall slowly, but something made her stop.

A thunk, as if she had dropped something heavy. Curious(and feeling rather greedy) she quickly dug out the long box and tilted her head to the right. It was white with a beautiful circular decoration. She slowly took out the ice blue ribbon and took off the lid, something in her stomach telling her this gift was precious. Tilting her head to the side, Kotori stared at her reflection of the blade. A kunai rested comfortably in the midst of blue ripped paper. The handle was carved with what seemed like ice, and the middle of the blade also had ice incrusted in a straight line. Gently picking it up, Kotori looked outside and walked towards the closest window, staring at the sky. The kunai was freezing against her fingers, but she ignored the sensation to gaze at a white dove that circled the air twice before gliding gracefully away towards the mountains.

"Grandma." Kotori smiled to herself, quickly putting the kunai into her holster and leaving the apartment, rushing down the stairs.

As she paced through the streets, feeling the friendliness Konoha was known for in the atmosphere, Kotori greeted as many people as she knew and could as she passed them.

"Merry Christmas, Kotori-sensei!"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Yamanaka! Ino!"

"Hey Kotori, have a good Christmas!"

"You too!"

It was on days like these Kotori was thankful to be part of such a fabulous village. She walked along to Asuma's home, just to find them leaving.

"Oh, Kotori-san!" Nariko waved, bouncing slightly in excitement, "We were just going to a bar! Come with us!"

"Yeah, more the merrier." Asuma agreed, lighting a cigarette. She nodded, keeping to the back and glanced at Kakashi, hands on her pockets casually before smiling.

"Kakashi, I got a present from Grandma Sayuri!" she said quietly, and he glanced at her, blinking in surprise.

"Really? So did I. Was it a kunai?" he asked, and as if to prove it, he showed her the impressively decorated kunai that was identical to hers. She nodded, showing hers before putting it back in her weapons pouch, "Hm, odd."

"You don't get many shops up in the mountains." Kotori joked, "She didn't have much choice."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. They were joined by a group of hyped up Jounin and Chuunin, and Kotori snickered and looked down a passing street in time to see Akinobu and Akiha racing down together, laughing. She stopped, waving a good bye to her friends and put her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Hey, you two!" she called, "Where's Akimitsu?"

"With his family." Akinobu snorted, skidding to a halt, "He says Christmas is family time! Blegh!"

"I'd rather spend it with friends!" Akiha giggled, and Akinobu grinned, offering a high five. Kotori shook her head, holding a finger knowingly in the air as she spoke.

"But your family should be your friends! Christmas is an important time for everyone, you should spread the love and joy!"

"That is the _cheesiest_ thing I have ever heard!" Akinobu yelled, and Akiha burst into a fit of giggles, but attempted to hide them by covering her mouth. Kotori twitched, and looked away, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Ah stop being so childish! Merry Christmas." she snapped, smirking as they ran down the opposite way, and she watched them go before turning and running to catch up with her friends, although it was surprisingly easy, as they were stopped in the middle of the street. Kotori tilted her head, squeezing to the front to see Etsuko Hyuuga speaking with Guy and Kakashi.

"And so the Hokage wants to send a group to check it out. I know it's Christmas, and I'm sorry, but real life doesn't stop for holidays…" Etsuko explained, furrowing her brow, "Oh, well, you know what I mean!"

"Right." Kakashi turned, "Kotori, Nariko. You'll come with Guy and I to check it out."

"What? But, I have no-"

"Great, a mission!" Nariko said cheerily, "Finally, I can get back in action and put my skills up to par again!"

"That's the spirit! Come on, Kotori!" Guy exclaimed, leaping onto a roof and jumping towards the East Gate. Nariko giggled and followed, sending a sweet smile to Kotori beforehand. Kakashi smirked and jumped after, leaving Kotori to gasp and cry out for them to wait as she zoomed after them.

"So, what exactly is going on?"

There's been some odd eruptions of the ground around here." Kakashi explained, "And suddenly a group of ANBU have disappeared, we've been sent to look for them. We need to be on our guard for enemy traps."

"But it's so close to Konoha, why would they attack like this? And only at this area?" Guy said, looking puzzled, and Nariko frowned.

"And on Christmas Day, too! I hope we don't find any dead bodies." she claimed, "It would be awful for the families!"

"Agreed, let's hope for the best!" Guy nodded, and Kotori glanced at Nariko before nodding quietly all the same. The four finally stopped and jumped to the ground, Kakashi looking around.

"This is where the patrol were last seen." Kakashi explained, "Keep an eye out for anything."

Kotori glanced around, keeping in a long sigh. She could be having warm food, cold drinks and lots of hugs from drunk men by now. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes and straightened her back, attempting to get herself ready for the mission and walked around, peeking behind a tree.

"Guy, Kotori. You're both the quickest, so you should check the area to see if you find anything. There aren't even any bodies here." Kakashi said thoughtfully, and Nariko frowned, looking over at him.

"Assuming there are dead people." she stated, "They could have been kidnapped."

"Anyone that _can_ kidnap ANBU, let alone _will_, are bad news." Guy said pessimistically before disappearing to search the surrounding area, and Kotori made a face before leaping in the opposite direction. Almost immediately her nose was met with a repulsive stench, and she stopped on a low branch to cover her nose.

"Eugh, what the hell is that?" she looked around, narrowing her eyes suspiciously before moving on. She skidded to a halt, eyeing the area ahead of her carefully. The sun was high in the sky, sending rays of light down upon the area, and she slowly smirked, taking out a kunai. She made sure it was her regular kunai before throwing it through the air, and she heard the twang of wires snapping as the point shot straight through them. She snickered, waiting carefully and eyed her surroundings for any more traps.

"Kakashi." she stated, and she heard his voice through the radio, but barely. The woman winced as static attacked the radios, and she ripped the earpiece away from her and threw it to the ground.

"Kotori? Guy?" Kakashi grit his teeth, groaning at the sound of static and took the earpiece out, looking at Nariko, "Something's not right. I think we just walked into a trap."

Kotori glared, flipping another regular kunai in her hand and waited carefully, staying as still as possible.

"Well, well, well." a sly, yet quite high pitched voice spoke. Kotori tensed, feeling the hair on the back of her neck raise, "You're quite smart, aren't you?"

"I'm not a Jounin for nothing. Show yourself!" she demanded, and the voice laughed. She snapped her head round, looking for the source, but the size of the forest made it impossible. Gritting her teeth, Kotori snarled and flipped the kunai in her hand, "Only a coward hides in the shadows!"

"And only an idiot stands without cover!" the voice yelled harshly, and the man seemed to appear from no where, launching himself at Kotori with sharp nails. She spun round, throwing her kunai at him, but it missed in her panic, and he slammed her to the ground. His hair was bleach blonde and ended past his shoulders, but most of it was tied back. A few spiked strands fall over his shoulder, and a spiked fringe ended just above his eyes. His nose was pierced with what looked liker bone, as well as both eyebrows. Kotori grabbed his neck and he gasped for air, and she collided her knee with his stomach in an attempt to get him away. She didn't seem to know her own strength, as she sent him flying into the air and she flipped backwards onto her feet, but he was gone.

"Where are you?" she demanded, and he laughed.

"I'm everywhere!" he taunted, and Kotori turned, eyes widening in realisation that he was right. She watched him literally step out of the bark of a tree, his body like oil sticking to a surface as it slowly turned from the brown of the tree to his skin, his hair, his clothing. His dark brown sandals ended to his knees, with a moss green heel and sole. His trousers were a matching moss green, quite baggy, with a slanted brown belt that seemed to hold more than just weapons lay across his waist. The side of his thighs were decorated with an brown oval shape, and as a top he wore a loose fitting moss green short shirt kimono that showed his chest. The sleeves ended to his elbows, with brown rims and he had bandaged wrists. Many leather necklaces were strewn around his neck, as well as multiple black beaded bracelets. Something she also noticed was his teeth; they were razor sharp.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Are you really that clueless?" he cackled, "My siblings and I have a great kekkei genkai. It's like a really advanced chameleon! The Kamofuraju clan! And I am your enemy for today, Kuromura."

"How do you know my name?" Kotori snapped, and he made a face, growling.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

"NO!" Kotori yelled, frustrated with this man's ramblings, and raced at him. She leapt in the air and spun, aiming to hit him in the jaw with her heel, but he grabbed her ankle and threw her into the clearing. She flipped and bounced off of a tree, aiming for him again, but he was disappearing into a tree. She snarled, removing shuriken from her pouch and launching them at the man, but he was already gone. She skidded to a halt, looking round.

"Kotori! Kotori, are you there?" Guy demanded, the radio crackling, and Kotori turned to look at the earpiece. She made a run for it, but a kunai skimmed past her thigh from behind and she turned, barely blocking a hit with her arm and grabbed his wrist, throwing him over her shoulder and into a tree. He cackled, rolling out of the way of another flurry of shuriken, and grabbed the earpiece.

"Hello?" he asked curiously, putting it into his ear, smirking at Kotori.

"Who the hell are you? What have you done to Kotori?"

"Nothing! Who's this? Where's my brother?" he demanded, and Kotori snarled, making hand seals, "Oh, I hear him! That's alright then. Tell him to hurry it up, boss doesn't like waiting."

"WAIT, where is-" the man laughed, interrupting Guy and he threw the earpiece to the ground. Kotori finished her hand seals and the ground rumbled beneath them. Looking down, the man smirked and leapt into the air, flipping and making a hand seal of his own, and Kotori watched him carefully, her eyes widening. Fire shot from his mouth, and Kotori leapt backwards to dodge, bumping into a branch and groaned, snapping her head round. That was never there before. No. Something was wrong.

"Confused? My kekkei genkai allows me to change whatever I change into." he cackled, landing on a branch above her, "We have one of the most powerful and useful kekkei genkai, if I do say so myself."

"Tch." Kotori snapped, "It can't beat the Sharingan."

"Hmph, shut up!" he warned, flipping down to kick her, but she dodged and smirked.

"What, nervous? We have a Sharingan user on our team." she warned, and the man rolled his eyes, crouching carefully. Kotori glared, getting into a quick Taijutsu stance, shoulders tensed.

"We can take him on. My siblings and I are unstoppable!" he snapped, and Kotori stared, but then both were distracted by a large explosion. He saw his chance and raced at her, making a hand seal and digging his two first fingers into her stomach, and she gasped and coughed, looking down.

"I learned this very special technique from someone close to me. I've been warming it up ever since I got here! It'll take good care of you." he smirked and Kotori winced, clinging to her stomach with one hand.

"What did you do to me?"

"Kinjutsu is a wonderful thing." he mumbled sadistically, crouching in front of her, "It's not common for Hiden to be classed as Kinjutsu as well, is it? You're lucky to come across this. Your muscles and organs are freezing up!"

"That symbol… On your arm…" she whispered, eyeing his right arm. He turned to show Kotaro's army's symbol proudly and grinned, looking back down at her.

"You finally noticed, eh? Kotaro's a great leader, you should have joined him while you had the chance!" he exclaimed, and Kotori grit her teeth. She could feel her stomach muscles seizing up, and the man sighed and waved a hand at her, "Are you even listening?"

"To be honest, I feel sick." she answered, and he chuckled before racing at her, making the same seal before. Kotori's eyes widened, quickly spinning out of the way in time to dodge, but his fingers hit her wrist and she winced, glaring as her wrist immediately seized up. He cackled, getting into a Taijutsu stance, taking in a few breaths. The jutsu was wearing him out. Kotori moved her working wrist slowly, narrowing her green eyes with determination, but heard a loud explosion. Birds flew into the sky and he snickered.

"Your friends must be taken care of by now."

"They're stronger than you think!" she ran at him, and he blocked an attack, glaring and flipped back, moving to meld with a tree, but Kotori grabbed him and clenched her fist, although it was position awkwardly thanks to the frozen wrist, and smashed it against his jaw. His head collided with the tree, which then cracked and he groaned loudly.

"Shit, you broke my jaw!" he exclaimed in agony, although Kotori doubted it, and she leapt back. But both were caught off guard as someone was thrown through the trees, bark and blood flying everywhere.

"Ah! Horota!" the man yelled angrily, and Kotori saw a young man, no older than seventeen, on the ground. He had bleach blonde hair as well, and Kotori could only assume the two tanned men were brothers. Horota leapt to his feet, his eyes a surprisingly clear blue, and he wore an almost identical outfit to her foe's, but the loose sleeves ended to his wrists, and he wore geta instead of sandals.

"Izo, this isn't going according to plan. Yuri says the best plan is to retreat." the young man coughed, leaping back to dodge another kick from Guy, and Kotori smirked. Izo cursed loudly, making hand seals and charging at Kotori.

"NO!"

"This wasn't the plan! We were only here to get Hatake or a group of four subjects! We can't handle him with a group!" Horota argued weakly, flipping away from Guy. Kotori leapt back, leaping off of a tree and over Izo, but Izo caught on and leapt up, reaching out his middle and first finger to tap Kotori on the foot, but he was yanked and thrown away by someone. Kotori landed a few feet away from him, stumbling and coughing. Guy skid to a halt, and Nariko ran into the clearing.

"Kotori, let me help you!" she urged, and Kakashi glared down at Izo, who was lying on his back. Kakashi's Sharingan was activated, and Izo cackled as he looked straight at it.

"Well. You really are the clone of your father." he taunted, coughing as he slowly got to his feet. Horota raced over and attempted to help, but Izo shoved him back and stretched slowly. Kotori glared.

"Where's the last one? Yuri?" she demanded, holding her paralysed wrist, and Izo cackled before pointing at Horota. Horota looked away, his diagonal fringe hiding his right eye. His hair styled so it hung over his shoulders, ending past his collar bone.

"There he is." Izo said threateningly, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes before leaping back to be closer to his team mates, and Kotori snapped.

"Stop being dumb, where the hell are your siblings? You acted like there are a whole bunch of them!"

"There are two more. Yuri and Doko." he chuckled, still jabbing his finger at Horota, "And they're there."

"Split personalities." Kakashi explained quietly, and Horota looked up at Izo sadly, but his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"Izo, Yuri says we can't beat them. Even with our jutsu." he explained quietly, and Izo wiped some blood off of his face, snorting, "Also, I'm heavily wounded. It would help if we retreated to the land of Rivers…"

"DUMB ASS!" Izo snarled, smacking his brother over the head, but he kept his eyes on Kakashi, "Don't say shit like that, they'll come and find us!"

"Sorry."

"Looks like he's right though. We'll be back. You deserve to die for what your father did to my clan, Hatake." he warned, pointing accusingly, "You'll pay for your father's mistakes!"

"I don't know who you are!" Kakashi claimed, and Izo snorted before crouching, ready to leap off into the distance.

"Kamofuraju. Izo Kamofuraju. Remember that name." he seethed, and Kotori snarled.

"Wait, you can't just leave me with-" but they were gone. Horota stayed behind for a moment, eyeing them before letting a quick laugh escape him and he jumped after his brother, arms flailing by his sides as if he were a rag doll.

"With what, Kotori-san?" Nariko whispered, but Kotori was watching them disappear.

"We need to report this to…" she hesitated, eyes widening and she attempted to cough, but there was an odd sensation in her chest that stopped her from doing so. She grit her teeth, feeling constricted.

"What? Kotori, what's wrong with you?"

"Kinjutsu… He used it… On my wrist and stomach." Kotori muttered, "It's paralyzed my muscles and… Now my organs…"

"Guy, get her back as fast as possible." Kakashi ordered, "Nariko and I will stay behind to see if there's any more about those missing ANBU. As far as we know, it seems they want them as test subjects…"

"Horrible." Nariko commented under her breath. Guy nodded, quickly picking Kotori up and zooming off towards Konohagakure, glaring.

Kotori glanced up at him, hesitating, then looked back down.

"I feel sick." she said idly, and Guy glanced at her before attempting a small smile and looking back ahead.

"All part of the job." he answered, "Those Shinobi seemed sloppy."

"They weren't expecting Hata-Kakashi to be with people." Kotori mused, "But they already got the test subjects… And used it as bait. Two birds with one stone. What happened to you, anyway?"

"I don't know… It's a Hiden, too." she answered, feeling useless. The rest of the run was silent, and as Guy dropped her off at the hospital, the idea of a Kinjutsu being used like this caused panic throughout the medical nin at work. Kotori winced as she was put on a bed, and looked up as Manabu raced in. Kotori stared at him for a moment, wondering what was off about him. He seemed different. His dark brown hair seemed the same, although a bit longer at the sides, and that's when she noticed it! He turned, and his hair was tied in a tight ponytail. It reached just past his shoulder blades.

"You grew your hair? When did that happen?" Kotori asked quickly, and Manabu glanced at her.

"Kotori, please keep still." he requested, and her face fell at his professional demeanour. She did as told though, frowning and looking away. He made a hand sign and pressed a finger just above her left breast, near the heart. He sent a pulse of chakra through her, and Kotori took in a sharp breath. It was like a heavy weight was being lifted from her wrist and stomach.

"How did you know to do that?"

"I've been studying Kinjutsu since I was little." he answered simply, "I would be a Tokubetsu Jounin if it weren't for my medical skills."

"So what kind of Kinjutsu is this, then?" a kind voice demanded at the door, and Manabu turned to see the Third Hokage.

"Oh, Lord Hokage." Manabu bowed his head respectfully, "It's known as Heaven's Touch. It stops muscles and organs from working, and can kill someone if powerful enough. But it can be released just like Genjutsu. Only one clan know how to use it."

"The Kamofuraju Clan." Kotori added, and Manabu nodded. The Third's face fell, but he nodded and Kotori got up. He said his quick good byes and left the room, Kotori racing after him.

"Kotori, wait-"

"Later, Manabu. Excuse me, Third Hokage?" she asked, closing the door behind them.

"Yes, Kotori?"

"What did Sakumo Hatake do to the Kamofuraju clan?" she requested after a pause, and he sighed before looking back ahead as they walked.

"He showed the village for what they really were. Liars, heartless scoundrels." he explained, "They didn't deserve to be a Clan of Konoha, and it was mutually decided that they either give up their kekkei genkai and Hiden, or leave Konohagakure. They chose the latter. I didn't know there were any left."

"They don't have the best mental health conditions, if I'm honest." Kotori said quietly, and Hiruzen nodded before offering her a smile.

"Try not to think about it! It's Christmas, remember. Go celebrate with family and friends. As for me, I'm off to have dinner with my family. Happy Christmas, Kotori."

Kotori smiled a little and waved him away, and then remembered that… She didn't have anywhere to go. She hadn't talked to her mother since their argument, and that was even before her battle with Kotaro. She scratched her cheek before leaving the hospital, knowing exactly where to go.

Sitting atop the Kage Summit was, for the most part, extremely relaxing. She crossed her legs as she sat on Minato's head, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. A small smile crept onto her lips, but she heard footsteps behind her. They were slow and relaxed, so she let her shoulders sag as she eased her body completely. She felt stiff and sore, especially her stomach and wrist.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kakashi said softly, sitting down next to her. She opened one eye and peeked at him, then looked back over at the village, "Avoiding Nariko?"

"Avoiding everyone." she answered plainly, "This wasn't how I wanted Christmas to go."

"Even the presents?" Kakashi questioned, and Kotori looked at him before smirking. He seemed to smile behind his mask and looked down, but something touched his ear that made him look up. It was cold and surprising. Kotori looked up too, holding out a hand and stared as a snowflake glided down and landed on her palm.

"Snow?" she questioned, and Kakashi stared as snow soon overtook the whole sky, "It's never snowed in Konoha like this before!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement, watching the village run in excitement at the fact it was snowing. How perfect! Kotori could feel her mood lifting already, and she smiled a little, seeing a small dove flying through the snow. A note fell onto her lap and the dove circled before leaving.

"Dear Kotori. I hope you're enjoying the weather, it is Tsue's Christmas gift to you. He was very eager. I hope all is going well! Merry Christmas… Love Grandma Sayuri."

"I can't believe he can make it snow." Kakashi mused, and Kotori rolled up the letter and put it down, nodding. She crossed her arms, feeling the cold, and slowly leaned on Kakashi's arm. He glanced down at her, smirking.

"Hoping for something?"

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment."


	55. Chapter 55

"Man, that snow was awesome! I played all day in it!" Akinobu exclaimed as he spun on his heel, although Akimitsu blocked with his arm and forced Akinobu's leg down to make an opening to his chest, and he aimed a punch, which the boy barely blocked and he leapt back.

"It was so romantic! My mom and dad were standing at the window for hours just watching it, cuddling!" Akiha sighed happily, sitting cross legged in front of the river. Akimitsu snorted, running at Akinobu and aiming another punch, but Akinobu ducked and stuck his leg out, causing Akimitsu to leap in the air and kick him in the jaw. Akinobu grunted and fell onto his back, rubbing his bruised chin.

"It wasn't that exciting." Akimitsu claimed, "Haven't you ever been to the Land of Snow?"

"Nope." they said in unison, and Akimitsu snorted and held out his hand to help Akinobu up. Akinobu smirked and reached out, grabbing Akimitsu's hand and yanked it down, aiming to knee the boy in the stomach, back Akimitsu merely widened his eyes in realisation and grabbed Akinobu's knee and flipped over him, landing crouched a few feet away from him. Akiha giggled, clapping excitedly and Akinobu huffed loudly, jumping to his feet.

"I'm glad to see you're all up early!" Kotori chimed as she walked towards them, and Akiha leapt to her feet and grinned, running over to group with her team. Akimitsu snickered, walking up with Akinobu, who snorted at him and Kotori put her hands on her hips.

"You guys have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah! Did you see the snow?"

"Of course she saw the snow, stupid." Akinobu snorted at Akiha, and the girl rubbed the back of her head. Kotori glared down at Akinobu, who jumped a little seeing her glare and mumbled a quick sorry to his friend.

"Well, anyway! I have your mission!" Kotori diverted the subject, and Akinobu twitched and looked up at her, gasping.

"You got it without us? But senseeeei-"

"I got it without you because I can't handle you complaining about the mission rank." she sighed heavily, putting her fingers on her forehead as she looked away, "I already have a headache as it is."

"You mean hangover." Akimitsu corrected quietly, and Akiha giggled, covering her mouth. Kotori glared down at him, but huffed and looked at them all as they began their walk through the village.

"It's a small mission. We're heading out to a few Hot Springs, apparently there's been someone messing around and stealing money there, and they want it taken care of properly." Kotori explained, "And someone's been going on about some freaky spirit or something, but we'll see to that when we get to it."

"Spirit?" Akiha questioned, and Kotori sighed, shrugging.

"Yeah, but that part's probably full of crap." Kotori said crudely, "Ghosts don't exist."

"Sure they do!" Akiha insisted, glaring up at her sensei as they walked through the gates of the village, and continued to ramble on about all the 'ghost sightings' she had been through, and the things her parents had apparently been through in their youth. Akimitsu sighed heavily as he put his hands in his short pockets, teal eyes looking at Akiha judgingly before back ahead. Akinobu merely listened, hands gripping the back of his head as he strolled along.

"Akiha, we get it, you're all spiritual and stuff!" Akinobu finally yelled, and Akiha glared at him. Akinobu snorted, "But we don't need to hear about _all_ of it!"

"Well I like talking about it." Akiha stated indignantly, clasping her hands behind her back as she walked and Akimitsu smirked a little, shaking his head. Kotori looked up ahead, putting a strand of hair behind her ear and frowned a little. The walk would take a few hours, and she was worried they would start whining about the heat and complaining about the length of walk.

"How long do we gotta walk?" Akinobu demanded, and Kotori glanced at him suspiciously before looking ahead, thinking for a moment, tapping her chin.

"Probably two hours." she finally answered, and Akinobu winced angrily, flailing his arms in the air.

"What? Are you serious? That's ages! Man, I won't be surprised if it's dark by the time we get there!" he whined, and Kotori rolled her eyes, but Akimitsu basically said what she was thinking.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's only the morning." he stated, and Akiha giggled and looked at them before looking back ahead, skipping along the path quietly.

Eventually they reached the large hot springs, and Akiha gasped.

"I've never been to this one before!" she grinned, "My mother likes to take me to all sorts of hot springs, just for the fun of it! But this one is huge!"

"It's practically a village!" Akinobu exaggerated, and Kotori snickered and nodded, hands on her hips. They walked in through the main entrance, Kotori glancing round before heading over to the reception.

"Hey, we're Shinobi from Konoha." she greeted, waving a hand happily, "We're here about the thief?"

"Ah yes, you'll want to speak with Rokiyoto-sama." she nodded, "Please follow me."

"Akinobu!" Kotori hissed, grabbing the boy by the shoulder when she noticed his eyes were trained somewhere else - mainly the women walking by in their towels - and he yelped as he rubbed his arm. Walking down the hall, Kotori straightened up and fixed her thin flak jacket before walking into a large room with what looked like a small river running through it. She looked down, stepping over the foot wide 'river' and made sure her students did the same before looking over at a man sitting beside it.

"The Shinobi I requested?" he questioned, and the woman nodded before bowing and exiting. Kotori walked over and sat down on one of the four cushions allocated by the man in the extravagant yukata.

"Just children?"

"Well sir, there's only one person annoying you. It'd be a waste to put a group of Jounin to-"

"But this isn't just one man!" he yelled dramatically, leaping to his feet. Kotori blinked, initially surprised by the energy of the older man. He had grey hair at least, although it was full and slicked back, "This is a very talented and wile thief! And, such a lady as yourself shouldn't put yourself in harm's way…"

The Genin stared in disbelief as the man took Kotori's hand and was suddenly inches from her face. She went completely red and waved a hand between them bashfully, looking away, a hoity, egotistical look on her face.

"Ho ho ho, well if you say it like _that_.."

"You can't be serious!" Akinobu muttered angrily, and Akimitsu frowned, getting to his feet.

"Rokiyoto-sama." he said seriously, and Rokiyoto quickly looked at Akimitsu, surprised by the boy's stoic nature, "We are more than capable of taking care of the thief."

"Well yes!" he jumped to his feet, his eagerness almost matching that of Guy's, and he rubbed his grey devil's beard, "I'm sure you are, ahehe. With, ah, what's your name, my lady?"

"Kotori." she answered dreamily, her head now in the clouds.

"With Kotori here as your sensei, I'm sure you'll get him in no time! And I'll give all of you free accommodation for your services." he offered, and Akiha and Akinobu got to their feet, groaning a little. He took Kotori's hand and helped her to her feet, quickly offering a kiss on the back of her hand. Kotori giggled like a little girl.

"If you need anything, just come to me!" he stated, putting a hand on his chest proudly, "I will help you any way I can!"

"Will do!" Kotori chirped as she followed her students out, and Akinobu rolled his eyes, hands behind his head as he followed Akimitsu and Akiha outside. They found a quiet place atop one of the many roofs of the oddly shaped building surrounding the hot springs.

"I can't believe you fell for what that guy was saying! 'Such a lady as yourself shouldn't be put into harm's way'! PAH!" Akinobu sat cross legged near them, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest, and Kotori laughed, patting him on the head.

"Jealous?" she asked, and he yelled something obscene, looking away. Akiha laughed a little, looking over at the hot springs.

"Akiha and I will go ask the receptionist what usually happens when the thief comes in." Akimitsu decided, and Kotori looked over him, giggling a little before nodding.

"Akinobu will go ask people in their rooms if they've ever seen anything." she said, getting to her feet, and Akinobu glared at her.

"_All_ the rooms?"

"Yep!" she said, then grinned, "I suppose that leaves me! Seeing as no one's checking the hot springs, I'll just go ask the kind gentlemen in that direction of they've seen anything!"

"Kotori-sensei, this isn't the time to be a perv-"

"Well, see ya kids!" she cackled as she jumped off the roof, skipping towards a fence that led straight to the men's hot springs. Akimitsu sighed, watching her go, placing a hand on his hip.

"She's as bad as Jiraiya-sama!" Akiha whined, and Akinobu rolled his eyes before heading off to do the job he was assigned to.

Kotori giggled like a little girl as she easily leapt up onto one of the fences, hanging happily as she watched the men laze around in the pool. Cheeks red, she smiled happily and wolf whistled at a man walking by, quickly lowering herself so he didn't see anything. The man turned, raising an eyebrow at the sight of fingers, but said nothing more and quickly continued to catch up to his friends. Kotori sat back up and giggled quietly, watching over the men.

"Hey! And you tell me all the time that I should find better hobbies!" a better voice cried out, and Kotori jumped, glaring angrily at whoever was talking to her, only to freeze and see none other than Jiraiya sitting in the hot springs. This accusation caused the men to turn and look at Kotori at once.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"AGH!"

"Wait, don't run, I have some question- damn it, Jiraiya!" she cursed as the men, unsurprisingly, exited the hot springs within a flash, and Kotori glared before flipping and landing by the hot springs. Jiraiya swam towards her, snickering.

"Couldn't help myself. What're you doing here?" he questioned, and she huffed.

"Mission. You?"

"Relaxation." he sighed happily, "And research, of course. Did you like your Christmas present?"

"Yep! How long did you know Kakashi and I were basically getting the same present?" she questioned, and Jiraiya laughed, resting his chin on the edge of the pool.

"For a while. You're both so predictable!" he grinned at her, "And you got the message in your book, riiiiight?"

"Yeah, and don't ever think you'll be getting any help from me." she snapped, and Jiraiya pouted.

"Oh come on! Every girl's gotta try something new in a while!" Jiraiya persisted, and Kotori grunted, giving him a 'gentle' kick to the head. He whined, rubbing the bump, "Fine, fine. What's your mission, anyway?"

"Taking care of some thief." she shrugged, "You know anything about it?"

"I know something about a thief alright! He was here just when I arrived, and stole my wallet!" Jiraiya yelled, suddenly angry, and leapt to his feet. Unfortunately for his height, his waist came quiet a bit over the surface of the water, and Kotori yelled, covering her eyes.

"JIRAIYA, if you're gonna rant put a towel on first!" she cried out, "I'm not used to just one man being naked this close!"

"Then we can fix that, huh?" Jiraiya asked desperately, and Kotori yelled out even more, kicking him repeatedly when she found him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Not when you're the same age as my father!" she whined, and he coughed, grabbing her foot.

"Okay, I get it, stop so I can get a towel! Please! My ribs are tender!" he pleaded, and Kotori scooted far off so she was against the fence. Jiraiya got out of the water and huffed, looking around for a towel, "No peeking!"

"Feh!" Kotori stuck her tongue out, although temptation got the better of her and she felt her fingers part slightly. Opening one eye, her cheeks went red at the sight of Jiraiya pacing away from her and getting a towel. Quickly closing her eyes again, she slowly got to her feet and huffed, "Covered yet?"

"You can look!" Jiraiya confirmed, walking back towards her. Kotori sighed heavily, hoping her pink cheeks would go away, and Jiraiya looked down at her, "Anyway. Back to this thief. Do you know what he looks like?"

"No, but I can tell you he's most likely the only thief in this place. What did your thief look like?" she asked, and Jiraiya sighed, thinking for a moment as they walked back inside. He rubbed his chin as he looked at his clothes, hesitating. He let out a very long, thoughtful 'hm', and Kotori sat down on one of the nearby benches, staring up at him with a frown.

"A little small. Dark eyes."

"Oh come on." Kotori snapped, "What were his clothes like? Hair, face?"

"Well, I DO remember he was wearing a brown bandana to hide his hair… And another one to hide his face. Only saw his eyes." Jiraiya answered uselessly, "My memory might come back if-"

"Oooh no!" she snapped, jumping to her feet, "No arrangements! Just tell me what you remember!"

"He was actually just a speedy little bastard, I couldn't see much but a brown blur." Jiraiya huffed, taking on a serious front, and Kotori nodded, smirking and tapping him affectionately on the chest.

"Thanks anyway, Jiraiya."

"Well, if you find him and you're staying for a few days, call on me, hm? We could have a private little bath at some point to help you relax!"

"In your dreams!" she called over her shoulder, heading out to the street. She turned, smiling as she spotted her team and walked towards them, patting Akimitsu on the shoulder.

"Hey, what'd we found?"

"He usually comes during the evening when people are heading in for their rooms." Akimitsu answered, crossing his arms, and Akinobu sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"No one's seen anything." he grunted, and Kotori nodded.

"We'll stay here over night and keep a look out. We'll split up to cover more ground, but keep a look out for someone with a bandana on their head and another covering their face."

Akinobu grunted something Kotori didn't hear, but someone coming their way caught her eye, and was most likely the source of Akinobu's sudden grumpiness. Rokiyoto was making his merry way over, waving at Kotori, politely pushing through a group of people.

"Kotori, my lovely, have you found anything?"

"Oh, we have an inkling about what he looks like, but we'll need to spend the night to get him!" she said cheerily, grinning and the man smiled, nodding as he glanced at the Genin, who seemed to give him a disapproving look.

"Oh good! It's just, some guests are getting nervous about the idea of a thief running about. I can't keep them calm for long, you know? But I'm sure you have it covered!" Rokiyoto smiled, gently nicking Kotori under the chin, and the woman seemed to, again, turn into a little girl.

"Hehe, we sure do. There'll be time to relax in no time." she said suggestively, and Akinobu rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Sensei, we should get ready."

"Nonsense, it's only the afternoon! This thief comes round during the evening, you kids go have fun round here, but don't cause too much trouble!" Kotori waved them off, grinning at Rokiyoto, who smiled charmingly.

"Whatever you say, sensei!" Akiha stretched and walked along the path, Akimitsu casually walking after her. Akinobu glared, quickly running to catch up with them and snorted.

"How can you guys just walk away like this? This is ridiculous! He's _stealing_ her away from us, jesus! Why don't you guys care?"

"Shut up, Akinobu." Akimitsu said calmly, putting his hands in his pockets, "We're gonna catch this guy by ourselves. He's just a thief, he can't do much."

"But where will we find him?" Akiha asked, and Akimitsu smirked, holding up a piece of paper with some writing on it. Akiha and Akinobu glanced at each other, then looked back at their team mate before following him as he leapt onto a roof and out of the hot springs, heading into the near by forest.

"Akimitsu, quit being so mysterious! Who gave you that paper? Where are we going?"

"We're finding the thief. He lives around here, and the paper was given to me by this old lady who says they know who we're looking for." Akimitsu said confidently, slowly to a walk as they reached a path, "He's been stealing the food she grows in her garden near here, and she wants him stopped. He's a menace, or so she says."

Akimitsu looked round and smirked to himself, crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the ground.

"In there." he jabbed a thumb into a thicker part of the forest, and he went in first, bouncing off of a low branch to get higher. Akiha immediately followed, closely trailed by Akinobu. Akinobu kept to the ground, glaring up at Akimitsu, but looked ahead, ducking to avoid a low twig.

"So he lives here? Why doesn't he have a real house?"

"That'd be to easy to find. What kind of thief owns a proper house?" Akiha questioned, and Akinobu snorted, not replying. He leapt up off the ground and swung from a branch to land on another, feeling a tug on his foot, but ignored it and continued on, not noticing the wire that he had snagged. Something jingled, and Akimitsu looked round, narrowing his eyes, but suddenly something caught aflame near his foot and he moved to jump to the side, but another tag lit up.

"SHIT!" he cursed, and Akiha and Akinobu flipped out of the way in time. Akimitsu covered his face protectively, but felt someone yank the back of his silver zipper and hauled him off the branch and up high. He yelled out in surprise, landing on his knees beside a figure, and he snapped his head up to look at a bandana clad person. They glared down at him with feminine violet eyes. They wore a maroon bandana over their lower face, and another was tied around their head to hide their hair. They wore a dark brown short kimono with matching shorts, which were tucked into what he could only describe as maroon tight leggings that started at his knees, with black bands wrapped around them. They wore geta, and the sleeves of the kimono were tucked into similar maroon arm warmers, and the same black bands. Around their waist was a tight maroon cloth, and they glared.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing in here?" they snapped, their voice masked by the bandana, "That wasn't meant for you, it was meant for someone else! Get outta here!"

"No! We're Shinobi of the Leaf village, and we're here to take you down!" Akimitsu snapped, leaping back and removing a kunai from his pouch. The person gasped and stared, stepping back before shaking their head.

"Get out of here!" they snapped, "This place is filled with traps _I_ set, don't you dare go setting any of those off! It's not meant for you! Get you and your team mates out of here before they kill themselves."

Akimitsu hesitated, glaring before flipped down to the ground, meeting Akinobu and Akiha almost immediately. They gasped, running towards him, Akiha clinging to his arm as she asked too many questions for him to answer.

"Well, we gonna go deeper?" Akinobu interrupted, and Akimitsu shook his head.

"Let's go back and tell Kotori-sensei what we found." he said, "This is dangerous."

"What happened to you up there? I was positive you were caught in the explosion!" Akiha demanded as they made their way out of the forest. Akimitsu glanced behind him, frowning to himself. That person must have been insanely fast to get him out of that trap. He looked back ahead, thinking carefully before heading out onto the path and they hopped over a building to get back into the hot springs. They found Kotori in a room allocated for the girl's, giggling as she drank sake with an unfamiliar man.

"Kotori-sensei, we have something to tell you."

"Not now kiddos, your sensei's busy!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "Nostalgia shouldn't be interrupted!"

"It's about the mission! Kotori-sensei, pay attention!" Akimitsu yelled, clenching his fists. Kotori jumped, looking at him, cheeks pink, and smiled before nodding and crossing her legs.

"Alright, all of you come in. Ah, you're staying here." Kotori grabbed Jiraiya's arm before he could sneak away from their important business, and he grumbled as he poured himself some more sake. Akimitsu sat down at the circular table and sighed heavily.

"We know where the thief lives, and what he looks like." he stated, "Your source about the bandanas was true-"

"Of course it was, it was me!" Jiraiya interrupted, and Kotori drunkenly scolded him with a small pat on the shoulder. Akimitsu twitched, staring at the Sannin in disbelief before looking back at his sensei.

"He lives out in the forest, but there are dozens of traps set for anyone who tries to get near. I think he's in trouble with someone much bigger than some angry civilians, sensei."

"Wait, you talked to him?" Akiha demanded loudly, getting onto her knees so she was taller than Akimitsu, who was merely crossing his legs, "So you didn't get out of that explosion yourself!"

"Wait, wait, wait, whoaaa there!" Kotori interrupted, "You went and did stuff without me? Why didn't you tell me you had a lead? And you were in an explosion?"

"It was just tags." Akinobu countered, "Nothing special."

"You were the one that set it off!" Akimitsu glared, "There was a wire!"

"Hey, I didn't know we were going against some sort of trap expert!"

"My grandmother could spot that trap before you, you moron!"

"BOYS!" Kotori snapped, bashing their heads together quite violently, and Akiha squealed in horror as she kneeled beside them and asked if they were okay, although by their drooling on the floor and large lumps on their head, it was safe to say they weren't, "Look. _I'll_ take a look at the home, you stay here and rest up."

"What?" Akinobu shot to his feet, pointing at Kotori, "We won't do that! This is our mission, so we do it together!"

"Kid's got spunk, I like it!" Jiraiya laughed, finishing off his sake, "I'll let you get back to your mission then, Kotori."

"Hold up, I didn't say I was going _now_! I'm drunk!" Kotori waved a hand idly, "First, we eat! I'm sure I can pay enough for a big meal!"

"A meal, really? Well I was feeling pretty peckish!" Jiraiya sat himself back down with a laugh, and Kotori felt a bead of sweat run down her head before looking over at Akiha, smiling as sweetly as she possibly could.

"Akiha, can you go find someone to make dinner for us?" she requested, and Akiha shot to her feet, grinning.

"Right! I'm starved!" she ran out of the room eagerly, not even bothering to put her shoes back on. Akinobu sighed and stretched, yawning.

"I might sleep while we wait."

"Well you can go do it on your own room, your sensei and I have something to finish!"

"Nuh uh, you're gonna go get more sake!" Kotori snapped, "And don't make it sound so perverted!"

"Worth a shot!" Jiraiya chuckled, getting to his feet, "Alright, gimme some money first! Remember, that thief took my wallet!"

"Tch, you're as bad as a kid, you know that?" Kotori demanded, handing him some loose change and leaned back, stretching her legs as Jiraiya and Akinobu left the room, Jiraiya heading his own way, letting out a very loud 'well hello there gorgeous!' at a passing young woman. Akimitsu stayed put, although was slowly getting to his feet.

"Sensei, are you taking this mission seriously at all?" he asked, and Kotori glanced at him before falling onto her side, resting her head on her hand, chuckling.

"It's just some small time thief, Akimitsu, relax!" she said, "I've been through worse!"

"But sensei, I really think we should be more focused. This guy seems to know more than just any person looking for some spare change." Akimitsu insisted, "He seems to be in danger, and I think that-"

"He's in danger because of us, that's final. He's probably playing some trick on you to make you feel bad." Kotori interrupted, closing her eyes as she played with the empty sake bottle, "Trust me Akimitsu, you get to know these things when you go through thousands of those missions a week. But it's good you managed to get that close to him, that's helping us. You're a talented shinobi."

"Better to be talented than drunk and useless." Akimitsu muttered under his breath. He grabbed his shoes and slammed the door open, adding, "I wish we had a different sensei."

Kotori blinked upon hearing that, looking up and watching the door close. She listened for Akimitsu's footsteps as they disappeared, and let out a long sigh before sitting up, stretching again. Soon Jiraiya returned with more drinks, yelling something about all the beautiful women arriving. Kotori chuckled, pouring some sake for herself, glancing at the small amount and made a face and took a gulp from the bottle instead.


	56. Chapter 56

When Akiha returned, she was shocked to find Akimitsu was gone, but she left Jiraiya and Kotori to get drunk as she searched for her shoes, which Akimitsu must have taken with him. Kotori giggled as she finished the rest of the sake, leaning back onto Jiraiya's arm, and Jiraiya snickered as he poured the rest of his.

"And then I said, 'are you talking to me? I don't see anyone else you could be talking to!'" Jiraiya exclaimed loudly, telling some tall tale about his adventures across the land. Kotori laughed, despite the sentence not being very funny, and covered her mouth as he continued, and he suddenly jumped up, causing Kotori to fall forward onto her knees and she turned to watch, "And I sucker punched that guy in the mouth! He never came back, and everyone adored me! I got free stay at that hotel for a week!"

She smiled a little, looking down. Her smile slowly started to disappear when she remembered what Akimitsu had said about wanting a different sensei, and eventually her face fell. Jiraiya noticed almost immediately, looking at her and he let out a very loud 'hm', perhaps disapproving of such mood swings during a moment like this.

"What's up?" he asked, and Kotori sighed, waving.

"It's nothing, Akimitsu said some dumb thing. He's just being silly." she shrugged it off, and Jiraiya raised his eyebrows at Kotori, making the woman look away uncomfortably before eventually looking back at him.

"You should take your students seriously, Kotori." he said, and she was surprised at how sober he sounded, "You never know what they can become, or already are. If not now, then later. They're Shinobi like you and me, even if they seem like little runts."

"But-!"

"No buts!" Jiraiya suddenly bellowed, making Kotori jump, "I did not visit this place and use your money just to hear you whine about your students! Let us drunk!"

Kotori stared before letting out a loud laugh, but there was a knock on the door and she stumbled over, smirking as she glanced at the woman informing them their dinner was ready. And so it was prepared in the room while Kotori and Jiraiya were forced to huddle in a corner so they wouldn't get in the way. Once it was finished, as if on cue, the team appeared, famished and as energized as ever. Kotori and Jiraiya sat on one side while the three sat at the other, grinning as they took their chopsticks happily.

"Wow Kotori-sensei, you paid for all of this?" Akinobu demanded as he eyed the glorious amount of food, and Kotori laughed a little, covering her mouth.

"I might have gone a bit overboard. But what we don't eat, Jiraiya will! He'll eat anything." she added, cackling as she waved a hand in her face, glancing at her friend at the corner of her eye. Jiraiya began to chuckle.

"Well yeah, I do enjoy-HEY!" he glared, then pouted as he took some food onto his plate, and Akiha glanced at her friends with a furrowed brow, the innuendo going over her head. Akinobu shrugged before grabbing at some tonkatsu with his chopsticks, although his chopsticks clashed with Jiraiya's, and they glared at each other.

"Hey kid, I'm the oldest, so lemme take some!" Jiraiya warned, glaring down at the three pieces.

"Beauty before age, old man!" Akinobu yelled, and Jiraiya gasped indignantly, puffing out his red cheeks. Akinobu snarled and tried to push Jiraiya's chopsticks away, yet Jiraiya wasn't giving up, and Kotori giggled.

"Jiraiya, he's twelve! Don't let him beat you!" Kotori demanded, cheering him on. Akiha, seeing this as a sign of being able to relax, giggled herself.

"Come on Akinobu, fight like a man!" she cheered, while Akimitsu picked at certain foods, keeping out of it and eating calmly.

Akinobu suddenly pointed with his free hand, just as Jiraiya pointed over the boy's shoulder, both yelling at once;

"Hey, a distraction! Huh?" they both turned, and Kotori and Akiha took this as the moment to dive in and take a bit of the tonaktsu each, Akimitsu taking the last bit just to be cruel. He smirked as he chewed on his meal, and Kotori smirked slyly as Jiraiya and Akinobu turned and yelled in despair at the sight of no more tonkatsu. Jiraiya glared at Kotori, who smirked even wider as she chewed, and Akiha laughed, making sure to cover her mouth politely.

"KANPAI!" Kotori and Jiraiya yelled after pouring each other's drink, and they downed the alcohol almost all in one, and Akimitsu sighed loudly in disappointment. Kotori didn't seem to notice though, and Jiraiya laughed heartily. The sun was beginning to go down and Kotori glanced outside, then turned when she saw Jiraiya getting up.

"Well it's been great Kotori, thanks for the meal and everything! But I think I'll head to bed." Jiraiya said loudly, unable to control his voice. Kotori jumped to her feet, smirking.

"Ha, no problem! Always fun to catch up with you. Haven't seen you since you left, and all your stories were great!" she walked with him out into the hall, and he smirked, slipping on his sandals. She hesitated, but put on a confident smile, looking up at him, "So, you going back on the road in the morning?"

"I have to find him." Jiraiya nodded, speaking of his old team mate, "I'll probably be gone before you wake up."

"Tch, You don't know how early they wake me up!" Kotori challenged, trying to keep her voice down. Jiraiya chortled, then suddenly flung his arms out in front of him.

"How about a hug, hm?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow and Kotori stared up at him. Part of her knew this was just a way to get close to a woman(she had seen him use this move many times before when reuniting with friends of the female variety), but most of her was merely screaming 'yay, hugs! Men! Get more drink! Yay!'. She shrugged and flung out her arms dramatically, hugging her friend and he grinned, picking her up easily as he hugged her.

"Thanks for the night, Kotori." he whispered into her ear rather seriously, and Kotori nodded, smiling a little and he put her down. She rubbed her ribs, glaring at him and he laughed heartily before waving and walking down the hall. She returned to her room, yelling profanities to see Akinobu had taken most of the good food and put them on his plate.

Jiraiya strolled down the hall, smirking to himself, but coming down the hall opposite him was a beautiful young woman: she wore a plain kimono, but her face as painted white, red on her lips and blue around her eyes. Rosy cheeks completed the look, and her dark brown hair was up in a loose bun.

"Well hey there gorgeous!" Jiraiya practically bellowed, "How you doing? What's a girl like you wandering the halls alone, huh?"

She eyed him carefully, eyes widening in realisation of something, and she frowned, taking out something.

"This is yours." she said in a graceful, light voice. Jiraiya looked down, clueless, his eyes meeting with his wallet, and he gasped and took it from her, checking if there was any money left.

"Thank you, I've been searching all over for this! Where d'you find it?" he asked, still searching for money(which was evidently not there), and he began to shake the wallet upside down, but no money appeared.

"I found it lying on a street." she answered, sounding hesitant of her answer, and Jiraiya smirked, looking her up and down before putting the wallet away.

"How d'you like me to thank you personally?" he suggested, and the woman made a small face. He smirked, leaning forward, aiming to snake an arm not so casually around her waist, but she launched her hand up, thrusting her wrist forward and Jiraiya stared at a small contraption attached to her wrist, "Hey, what's tha-"

Gas seeped out of the small container and he coughed, sucking in most of it accidentally, and he let out a woozy jumble of words before collapsing. The woman glared, bending down and moving him so his back was on the wall, and she stepped over him, disappearing round a corner.

"I should have let him keep that wallet." she muttered, speaking of someone that wasn't there.

Kotori stretched and smiled, looking at her students as people took the table and empty plates away. Akimitsu glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow judgingly.

"Sensei, we have a mission to do. It's dark, the thieves should be out now."

"Calm down, Akinobu, we've got all the time in the woooooorld!"

"I'm Akinobu."

"Then why ya bringing him up? Jeez!" Kotori stumbled drunkenly to the door and opened it again, putting on her sandals. She stumbled, leaning on the wall, glancing at the woman she nearly bumped into, "Oh, sorry."

Akimitsu stepped out, looking over at the woman. She turned, her familiar violet eyes locking onto Akimitsu. The boy stiffened and stared in awe, and upon recognising the young man she turned and hurried down the hall without a word. Kotori huffed, watching her go.

"Yeah whatever, then!" she called immaturely and stalked off the other way. Akiha quickly followed, Akinobu looking at Akimitsu.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, and Akimitsu frowned, shaking his head. A thief such as the one he met could not afford things like that, it didn't make sense. Not to mention the person that saved him sounded like a man.

"Nothing." he responded and the two boys caught up with their sensei and team mate. Kotori giggled at the sight of Jiraiya on the floor, commenting about how drunk he was before they reached the main entrance. She took in a deep breath, putting her hands together as she thought of a plan before turning to look down at her students.

"Alright! Akimitsu will be on the roof above this door, Akinobu will go along the rooftops to the East, and Akiha will scout around the hot springs area."

"What about you? You're NOT going to go looking around the bar area!" Akimitsu snapped, raising his voice. Kotori blinked, staring down at him before narrowing her eyes. No. Stop. She remembered what Jiraiya said to her about her students. She had to take him seriously. Kotori slowly smirked.

"I'll be on the streets, looking out. What did you say the thief looked like?"

Akimitsu eyed her before explaining his clothing, and Kotori nodded and allowed them to put their head sets on before dispersing the group, Kotori walking along the streets silently, keeping to the shadows, not wanting to be noticed first. Akinobu flipped and landed on the tiled roofs, his feet making a loud tak as he raced along them, looking down at the streets. Akimitsu narrowed his eyes as he stood on the roof by the door, eyeing his surroundings, crossing his arms. Akiha leapt over buildings easily, skidding along a slanted roof and flipping onto the ground, smirking to herself.

"Remember." Kotori spoke into their earpieces, "If you see him, take him down."

"Kotori-sensei, this is not any ordinary thief." Akimitsu reminded, and Kotori frowned. There was silence.

"Right. Let's expect this guy to have at least Genin level knowledge." she concluded, and they all let out a low 'yes, sensei' before turning silent. Kotori turned, peeking out before racing ahead at such a speed that, if you blinked you would miss it. She stopped immediately when she heard the scuffing of shoes and looked round, seeing a shadow moving underneath a large blossom tree. She was at some sort of large courtyard that held a huge pond, along with many rivers trailing away from it and through the rooms, like the design to Rokiyoto's room. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if that's where she was. The porches running alongside the doors were completely empty. Narrowing her eyes, Kotori removed a kunai from her pouch and hopped over the wooden railings and onto said porch, completely silent. She eyed the blossom tree, the moonlight showing that it was someone matching Akimitsu's description, and her eyes widened. She leapt up, leaping off of the wooden rail with just a soft tap and landed on a thick branch of the blossom tree, glaring down at the thief. He snapped his head round in panic when he heard the tap, but when he saw nothing he sighed in relief before taking something out of a pouch wrapped around his waist, and Kotori saw the glint of a blade.

Was he going to murder Rokiyoto?

She eyed him as he leapt to the porch, skidding as silently as Kotori had and attaching tags to the sliding door of Rokiyoto's room. She saw a candle was lit inside, so he was awake, and by the silhouettes he was not alone. Kotori frowned, looking back at the man as he rushed back to the blossom tree, and waited until he had turned around to face the porch. She leapt down, landing behind him and putting the kunai to his neck, narrowing her eyes.

"I have a bone to pick with you for my students." she warned. He gasped, spinning on the spot before ducking low and aiming a punch to Kotori's stomach. She blocked with her free hand, glaring at the man as he flipped backwards. She raced towards him, eyeing the exploding tags. So long as his hands were busy, he couldn't make them go off. She flipped on the air herself, aiming a kick and he blocked by crossing his hands over his face. He grabbed one of her ankles, but her other foot extended between his arms and slammed into his nose, causing him to let go and fall onto his back. Kotori landed on top of him, although her feet were spread so they were on either side of his chest on the ground. He glared, hoisting his legs up and wrapping them around her waist, and she grit her teeth. With a surprising amount of strength he flipped over, doing a momentary hand stand before slamming Kotori's face into the ground, but she immediately turned into a log. He swore, getting to his feet. Kotori leapt down from the roof, throwing three kunai at him and he leapt out of the way in time to dodge an explosion. She bounced off of the ground and towards the exploding tags, speaking through the earpiece.

"I found him! Come to Rokiyoto's place immediately!" Kotori ripped one of the exploding tags off and threw it to the ground, racing for the other, but the thief made a hand sign. The tags lit up and Kotori cursed loudly as she was blown off of her feet.

"What on earth just happened?" Rokiyoto exclaimed, turning to glare at a hole in his door. The woman with him was easily recognised as the white-faced lady Kotori almost bashed into, and Kotori turned.

"Rokiyoto-kun, just stay back!" she called, unintentionally calling him a more personal name. All the same he scooted to the wall, keeping the woman close to him. Kotori turned and glared at the thief who now had two kunai in his hand, and smirked, racing for Kotori.

"Do it!" he called, and Kotori narrowed her eyes, but suddenly heard a clash of metal behind her, and glanced round to see the woman in the kimono with a kunai in her hand, almost stabbing Kotori in the back. But someone had blocked the hit. Akimitsu was in her way, one hand grabbing the blade while the other grabbed her free hand. Narrowing his teal eyes, the boy thrust the woman back, causing her to fall over.

"Good one, Akimitsu." Kotori complimented, "Can you handle her?"

"Yes, sensei." he answered, ignoring his bleeding palm and raced for the kimono-clad woman, and the thief narrowed his eyes and cried out in anger. He raced forward and Kotori ran at him at full speed, shocking him as she appeared inches away, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, another hand grabbing his wrist and spinning round, throwing him in the air. He crowd out, but in an attempt to attack her he threw his kunai. Kotori leapt in the air, easily dodging them and kneed him in the face, causing blood to spurt from his noise, and she spin, kicking him higher before flipping over him. His eyes widened as he stared at her, and she smirked before slamming her fist into his chest and he plummeted to the ground, splashing into one of the lakes. Kotori landed crouched near by, waiting for him to come out. Akiha and Akinobu appeared by her side.

"Sensei, what's going on?"

"Go help Akimitsu." she demanded, and they nodded, racing for Rokiyoto's room. Akimitsu skid back, eyeing the woman carefully. She had taken off her kimono to reveal a matching outfit to the thief.

"You were the one that saved me earlier on, weren't you?" Akimitsu asked, catching his breath, "I recognise your eyes!"

"They weren't meant for you!" she cried out, blood seeping from her mouth. Kotori eyed the thief as he leapt out of the pond, glaring round at Akimitsu and his partner.

"You saved them?" he gasped, and she snapped her head round to look at him.

"The traps weren't meant for him, you know that!"

"Who the hell are you two? Why do you want to take Rokiyoto?" Kotori interrupted, and the man winced as he held his ribs, looking back at Kotori.

"We need money. If we kidnap him, we can hold him for ransom!" he answered, and the woman huffed a little. Akimitsu took his chance and raced towards her, flipping the kunai and skidding behind her, launching himself up and grabbing the back of her shoulders. He slammed her into the ground, putting the kunai to the back of her neck, pinning her down.

"NO!" the thief cried, but Kotori leapt in front of him.

"Just try it." she snapped, and the man narrowed his eyes before looking away.

"I'm sorry." he called, most likely talking to his partner, "I failed you."

"Why are there so many traps surrounding your home?" Akimitsu asked, and the woman winced, glancing at him at the corner of her eyes.

"There's someone following us." she said, and the man snarled, looking at her with his dark green eyes.

"Don't tell them anything!"

"Shut up!" Akinobu warned, and Kotori grabbed her enemy and spun him round so he was on his knees, and she pulled his arm behind him, threatening to break it. He snarled, wincing as pain charged through his body.

"We left… A group of shinobi, because their lifestyle isn't for us. But now they're hunting us down because we know too much."

Kotori's heart skipped a beat. There was a very low chance she was speaking of Kotaro's army, but she just had to ask. Her heart raced and she stared in disbelief, pursing her lips.

"What group?"

"Kotaro Kuromura… His army." the thief muttered first, and Kotori stared at him. She felt her eyes well up and she looked away, gritting her teeth. Akimitsu glanced at his sensei, and Akinobu glared.

"What's wro-"

Akiha nudged him in the side harshly, hissing at him to shut up. The thief glanced at him, and Kotori glared down at him. He narrowed his eyes, and Kotori grit her teeth. She didn't know why she did what she was about to do. She wasn't sure why she channelled all her rage to this boy, but she thrust her fist out and grabbed his bandanas, ripping them off to reveal his long messy brown hair, and she threw the bandana to the ground. She didn't recognise him, and she clenched her fist before grabbing him by the front of his kimono and hoisting up him so they were face to face.

"Where the hell did you run from?"

"Kotori-sensei…" Akimitsu muttered, and the woman's eyes widened.

"That's Kotaro-sama's sister?" she asked, eyeing Kotori carefully. Kotori snarled in the thief's face.

"TELL ME!"

"W-We were on the borders of the land of fire and land of hot water…" he choked, terrified of the woman's sudden change of mood. Kotori glared, clenching her fist. He winced, narrowing his eyes and she snapped her head round.

"Akimitsu, Akinobu, Akiha. Make sure she is detained." Kotori ordered, "I'm going to interrogate this guy."

"What?" he demanded, and she glared at him dangerously. She dragged him along and round the corner, and she threw him against the concrete wall, narrowing her eyes dangerously. He winced, coughing as he held his ribs. She glared, keeping her lower arm just under his neck to keep him on place, her free hand snatching his left hand and slamming it beside his head.

"For every fact you give me, I won't break a finger!" she snapped, "Tell me all you know about your hide out!"

"Why are you being so nasty?" he cried out, and Kotori began to twist his pinky finger, making him wince and grit his teeth.

"Because I don't know if I can trust you!" she answered harshly, "I take my brother's whereabouts seriously, and you should take your fingers' well being seriously!"

"It's underground! The opening is just a crack in the ground, in some mountains!" he cried, "Kotaro visited once or twice, but he doesn't stay there! They train and gather more and more people. There's more people there every day!"

"How do I find it?" Kotori snapped.

"You can't!"

_CRICK._

His scream echoed, and he stared at his broken pinky finger before looking back at Kotori, eyes widening in fear.

"You're crazy!"

_CRICK_

"The longer you take to tell me, the more fingers I break!"

"You can't find it, I'm serious! It's just-It's one of those places you have to know where it is to find it!" he cried, tears welling in his eyes. Kotori hesitated, glaring at him and grit her teeth.

"What age are you?"

"Seventeen!"

"And your sister?

"Sixteen!" he cried, and Kotori glared, throwing him to the ground.

"You're coming back with me to Konoha." she ordered as he cradled his broken fingers, and he nodded, meekly getting to his feet and he winced as she grabbed his shoulder and led him back to Rokiyoto's room. The female thief was now on her knees, hands tied behind her back, while Rokiyoto was praising Kotori's team of their fine work.

"Benjirou!" she said in alarm as she saw his hand, and Benjirou sat down beside her cross legged.

"Ani, it's fine." he whispered. Akimitsu looked at his broken fingers before looking up at Kotori, who was looking down at the floor.

"Sensei, are we heading back to Konoha?" he asked, and she nodded, rubbing her hands together almost nervously. Akiha glanced nervously at Benjirou's fingers. She said nothing though, and helped Ani get to her feet and Akinobu stood by Benjirou.

"Kotori." Rokiyoto walked towards her nervously, "I wish to pay you-"

"Just send the money to the Hokage." she muttered, "I don't want it."

"Ah, of course." he bowed his head and Kotori walked out into the courtyard. The rest followed, leaving Rokiyoto to call an assistant and get his room fixed.

It wasn't long until they came to the gates of Konoha, and the sun was just rising. Two women sat in the small booth by the gates, looking up as Kotori entered.

"Oh, Kotori! Got the thief, hm?"

"Yes." she said bluntly, and Akimitsu glanced at the two women, who looked at each other, quirking an eyebrow each. She stormed through the dim streets with Benjirou and Ani on either side of her, making her way to the Hokage's office. She knocked and heard the old man grumble, and part of her wondered if he ever slept. She walked in, narrowing her eyes.

"Lord Hokage." she stated, "During my mission I found these two. They came from one of Kotaro's hideouts… They know where it is."

The Hokage's eyes widened, and as he stared at Benjirou's broken fingers and Kotori's angered face, he nodded and called for two assistants. They appeared, and he ordered them to take Benjirou and Ani to get interrogated.

"Kotori." he began before she could leave. He clasped his hands together, taking in a long breath, "You did well. I want you to go home and rest."

"What? But, Hokage, I can help interrogating them! I-"

"No. That's not your job. I want you to forget about it for now." he said angrily, "I can't have you… Involving yourself too much in finding Kotaro. You and I both know you will get too emotional."

"But he's my brother!" Kotori yelled, and she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. She snapped her head round to see Guy standing with Nariko, and rage just bubbled inside her, seeing the woman's _concerned_ face. Glaring at the medic-nin, Kotori turned to look back at the Hokage before storming down the hall.

"Kotori!" Guy called, and Nariko ran after her, Guy quickly catching up. Kotori snarled, now outside on a balcony, kicking a piece of trash over the side of the railings.

"Kotori." Guy repeated, walking towards her. Kotori turned, glaring at Guy and Nariko, who kept her distance, sensing Kotori was in no mood for anything.

"What?" she snapped, gritting her teeth, feeling her stomach tighten. Guy frowned, walking towards her slowly, putting his arms out in front of him.

"We know you're upset, but you need to calm down."

"My brother is out there somewhere, destroying a village or killing people, and that IDIOT in there knows where he is!" Kotori cried, pointing at the door, "But NO! I'm not fucking allowed! I need to know where Kotaro is, Guy! You know that more than anybody!"

"I know how much you care about your brother! I think everyone does!" Guy countered, "But you know the Hokage's right!"

"It's not fair!" she cried, feeling the tears threaten to fall, "He's MY twin! He's MY responsibility, I NEED to find him!"

"Kotori, calm down!" Nariko insisted, and she glared. She walked towards Kotori, reaching out to comfort her. Kotori yelled angrily and swung her fist at Nariko, but Guy easily caught her wrist and glared at her. Nariko hesitated, recoiling her hand to her chest, "When you're calmer, I'm here to talk."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Kotori screamed, taking her hand away from Guy and leaning on the railings. Guy glanced at Nariko, who nodded softly.

"Kotori… She's right. When you calm down, we're both here if you need us." Guy glanced at her once last time before leaving with Nariko, and Kotori fell to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest. She sobbed against her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs.

_I'm a failure. I couldn't stop Kotaro, and now I can't even go find him! I broke a guy's fingers because of Kotaro! It feels so wrong…_

"Kotori…" a soft voice whispered, and she looked up, meeting her father's dark eyes. His dishevelled hair was shifted to the right slightly, and he was wearing his Jounin outfit. He smiled, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault." he began quietly, letting his daughter rest her head on his shoulder, "If this is the way fate wants you to walk, you will go down this road with pride…"

"I want to bring him back…" she spoke through sobs, and Arashi nodded, stroking her head.

"I know. We will." he assured, "We all will, as a family."

"I miss him…" she whispered, clinging to Arashi's arm. His eyelids drooped a little and he nodded, putting a hand over Kotori's. He looked up at the sky.

"I do too."

_Kotaro… Do you see what you're doing to us? You're causing this family to break apart…_

Far off in the Land of Earth, a tall building stood. It was like a tower, and surrounding it was a maze of buildings, all connected by small bridges going over murky rivers. The buildings were styled like traditional Japanese homes, but the tower was mere stone and tiles. No windows were present apart from at the very top, where there was also a large balcony. A man stood there, his jacket blew in the wind, along with his brown hair. Black eyes scanned over the land, until he heard footsteps approaching. Two people's footsteps, in fact.

"Lord Kotaro." a young man spoke, "Gatsuki Mushishokan is here."

"Leave." Kotaro ordered and turned, eyeing the second man as his follower disappeared down the spiral staircase. The man known as Gatsuki stiffened and raised his head slightly, eyes confidently meeting with Kotaro's. His choppy hair ended below his ears, and Kotaro had never seen hair like it before. It was pure white like snow with pale green tips. Green cloth hid the lower half of his face, and it appeared to be attached to the high collar of his sleeved white shirt, with bandages around his wrists keeping the edges of the sleeves hidden. Flaps connected from the sleeves to his torso, and dark teal pants and dark green boots finished off the look, bandages wrapped around the feet of the sandals.

"No headband." Kotaro noted, "Not proud of your origin?"

"No need to be proud of a place that does not exist anymore." he said plainly, and Kotaro chuckled, nodding.

"The Mushishokan clan would have been useful to my plans if they played along." Kotaro continued, turning his back to Gatsuki to walk back out onto the balcony, Gatsuki following, "I'm glad at least one member had the smarts to back down."

"You rarely find someone as young as yourself with so much power." he observed, and Kotaro glanced at him before smirking, and Gatsuki continued, "I would be honoured to fight with you."

"Good." Kotaro concluded, "I need you to use your jutsu to spy on several villages in the land of Rivers. We'll be taking over a few villages there soon."

"If I may ask, Lord Kotaro. Why the land of Rivers?"

"It's got nice scenery." Kotaro answered plainly, and Gatsuki eyed him before nodding and bowing, making his way towards the spiral stairs. Kotaro turned, hands on his pockets and called Gatsuki's name, making the young teenager turn and look up.

"If I find you are a spy, you will not die." Kotaro began, "But you will be tormented in the most painful way possible, verging on the edge of death, but held onto tightly so you may not fall."

"Yes, Lord Kotaro." Gatsuki managed, looking down and disappearing down the steps. Kotaro chuckled again, turning to stand on the balcony and watch his minions, the size of ants, do their work.

**Gatsuki is owned by my friend, RurikoTsukuyomi. Check her page out (:**


	57. Chapter 57

Kotori sat on her sofa, wearing pyjamas. It was still early in the morning, but after crying and having her father comfort her, she just didn't feel like sleeping. She stared down at the collection of pictures on her coffee table, a glass of wine(which she usually would have kept for happier occasions) resting in her hands. She stared with bloodshot puffy eyes at the collection of her childhood. There was a picture of a family gathering, possibly a barbeque, and Kotori and Kotaro looked about nine. She smiled at the memory, but then the door opened and Nariko hesitated as she saw Kotori. She looked over at her, frowning and straightened up, putting the glass of wine down on the table.

"Hello, Kotori-san." she greeted with a gentle nod, and Kotori did nothing at first, but then nodded and looked back at her pictures. She frowned, quickly putting her hand over a few in the corner and piled them together. Kotori didn't want to share her past with _her_. Nariko glanced at the pictures before looking away, moving to walk to the kitchen.

"Have they chosen the team?" Kotori asked, still staring at the pile of pictures. Nariko paused, a hand to her stomach as if she felt sick talking about it. She looked down sadly.

"Yes. Manabu and Takeshi Kuromura… Etsuko and Tokuma Hyuuga, and Ibiki Morino." she answered. Kotori stiffened and turned to look at Nariko to see if she was lying. To see if she was trying to make Kotori feel better with a little joke about her brothers. But Nariko merely looked back, frowning. The medic-nin moved to comfort Kotori, unable to hold back, but stopped and winced when she heard the smash of glass as Kotori threw the wine glass at the wall. She glared, breathing heavily at the wine stained wall before getting to her feet and storming past Nariko.

"Kotori-san, where are you going?" she inquired, unsure whether to follow her or start cleaning up the mess.

"To get onto that team! It's not fair!" Kotori snapped, removing her tank top and replacing it with her purple elbow-lengthed sleeved top. After making sure her boots were on properly, she slid on her waist-coat like jacket and made her way down the hall, narrowing her eyes, "And don't try to stop me!"

"Kotori-san, you know you can't!" Nariko insisted, "Manabu and Takeshi were put onto the team because of their medical and hunting skills. They also feel the least emotion about Kotaro, they were the first ones available!"

"I don't care, if I can't be on the team, then they can't!" Kotori yelled, ripping the front door open. She froze, staring at Kakashi, who seemed to be mid way to knocking. He looked at Kotori in shock at first, before smiling behind his mask.

"Kotori, just the person I was looking for." he said, and she hesitated, looking him up and down. He continued, Nariko walking up quietly behind Kotori, "Would you like to go on a walk?"

"Oh." Kotori was caught off guard, staring at Kakashi in disbelief. It was so early, but she wouldn't put it past Kakashi to wake up so early to do something like that. Perhaps Guy told him about her breakdown. Hopefully Guy and Nariko kept that to themselves, and just as she thought that, she sent Nariko a short glare before nodding.

"Okay." she mumbled, stepping out with him. He nodded, still smiling. When Kotori's back was turned, he glanced at Nariko, and the medic-nin smiled thankfully at him before shutting the door.

Kakashi easily caught up with his salmon-haired friend, and Kotori glanced at him, hands in her pockets. He looked at her, then up at the brightening sky, watching a flock of birds glide over the village. They were silent for a moment, Kotori seemingly following Kakashi despite both walking at the same pace.

"How're your team?" Kakashi questioned, and Kotori shrugged, hesitating. The image of Akiha's face when she looked at the injured Benjirou haunted her thoughts.

"They're fine." she nodded, "They're… More talented than I expected, to be honest. Akimitsu smart, Akiha's very talented with summonings. Akinobu's… Well, he's… Special."

Kakashi let a chuckle escape and he nodded. The pair walked out to the training grounds, and Kotori could see the K.I.A stone in the distance. She glanced at Kakashi, but said nothing. She knew this place was incredibly important to him, and she looked through her weapon's pouch once they stopped. Kakashi looked at her as she removed a small leather necklace, and he saw it was the necklace Rin had given her so many years ago; the yin symbol merely chipped slightly. Kakashi seemed to smile softly behind his mask, and shifted his left glove to reveal the yang necklace that's previous owner was now etched into the stone in front of them. They were silent, and Kotori wrapped the yin necklace around her wrist, allowing it to twist with her friendship bracelet.

"They'd be proud of who we are today." Kotori commented, putting her hands in her pockets. Kakashi nodded, looking at Obito's name sadly, and his brow furrowed. Kotori looked at him, frowning, "Especially Obito. He'd be happy you're not such a jerk anymore."

"Jerk?" he repeated after realising what she said, giving her a look. Kotori smiled softly, looking back at the stone, nostalgia washing over her. Kakashi looked back at the stone, letting a quiet sigh escape him. Kotori had planned on making him pass by the gates so she could intervene with the team, but this was much more peaceful. She took in a small breath, trying to calm her emotions and looked at Kakashi.

"I'm gonna go walk some more. It does calm me down a bit." Kotori explained, and Kakashi glanced at her before nodding. She began to stroll back towards the village when she noticed Kakashi was coming with her, and she glanced at him.

"I just thought you'd like some company." he shrugged, and she smiled gratefully before looking back ahead and nodding. They reached one of the gates, and while Kakashi attempted to walk past, kotori walked over to Kotetsu who was sitting with a friend in the booth.

"Kotetsu, has the team that's going for Kotaro's hideout left?" she questioned, and Kotetsu hesitated. He stared at Kotori in fear almost, and the woman narrowed her eyes and leaned forward dangerously, causing him to flinch.

"Uh…" he looked at his friend, who looked through the papers in her hands and nodded. Kotetsu looked back at Kotori, biting his lip and the woman cursed, turning and put her hands on her hips. She glared out at the path leading away from Konoha, and she slowly looked at Kakashi in realisation.

"You knew… The Hokage sent you to distract me, didn't he." she asked, and Kakashi hesitated before looking away, as if he felt bad. Kotori didn't blame him for following orders, she just despised the fact it had to be Kakashi that held her back. She nodded and walked off down the street. Kakashi hesitated before following, catching up with her.

"Kotori, you know the Hokage ordered me to. I wouldn't have gotten in your way otherwise." he excused, hoping she wasn't upset with him, and it took all her will not to turn and try and smack him. She had already lost control like that twice, she wasn't going to do it again, especially to a close friend like Kakashi.

"I know." she seethed, "I'm just so angry that the Hokage put them on the team!"

"I can understand that. I'm sure Takeshi or Manabu will come straight to you once they're done." Kakashi assured, shrugging a little, "Maybe even Etsuko. She's taken a shine to you."

Kotori looked at him, doubt swirling in her mind, and she looked back ahead and nodded. She sighed heavily, putting a hand through her hair and she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself down. This certainly wasn't good for her. Kakashi watched her carefully before looking at where he was going.

"Why don't I treat you to some dango? You must be hungry after your mission." he proposed, and Kotori let out a soft chortle.

"Thanks for trying to take everything off of my mind. That sounds good." she admitted, and Kakashi offered her a smile before leading her to the closest café.

Racing through a sparse forest, Gatsuki Mushishokan narrowed his eyes, seeing a village up ahead. He had past through his former village a few hours ago, and although the sight brought back memories, he suppressed them. He had to, to keep up with the ruthlessness of Kotaro.

_I can't believe he's sending me down this way just after I came up from here. He could have sent a message or something instead._ He thought bitterly, although slowed his pace and moved to the shadows when he felt he was close enough. Making a hand sign, the young teenager watched moths flutter out from behind him and to the village. He closed his eyes, whispers engulfing his ears. Feminine, masculine, child-like; all types of voices took over his mind.

_What should we get for today?_

_I'm so busy! It's awful, I have to go to the shops and…_

_Did you hear about the nearby village? Do you think we'll be hit next?_

_Waaah! Aaah! Waaaaaah!_

_We'll patrol around today, and then head down East next._

Gatsuki's eyes shot open, the iris and pupil a misty gray. But what he was seeing was not the area in front of him. He was seeing black, with outlines of buildings and people vibrating as the moths flew, one moth's eyes turning pale green as Gatsuki took control. The moth flew overhead to spy some shinobi he did not recognise, but they didn't hold Kotaro's symbol anywhere on their outfits. His human form frowned, and the moth flew straight for one as his back turned. It flew straight into his ear, and the shinobi froze as Gatsuki took control of his body.

_This won't last for very long. I never had a chance to practice this jutsu with my parents…_ Gatsuki thought bitterly, but continued to scout the village as the Shinobi. Once he was finished, he would get rid of this body and the second Shinobi and then report to Kotaro, most likely sending a message instead of running back and forth. He smiled to himself, although unable to move his human counterpart's limbs while he was in control of this shinobi. It was going to be a long, painful day.

Hours passed, and finally Gatsuki released his jutsu. He took in a long breath and slid down to lean on the closest tree, rubbing his eyes. Those shinobi were taken care of, and he knew that village inside out. He smiled to himself, getting ready to send the information to Kotaro when he felt someone else's presence. Narrowing his pale eyes, he looked around carefully.

"Who's there." he demanded, although his voice was calm and collected. A figure stepped out of the shadows, a large grin spread across her scarred face. Her petrol blue hair ended at the corner of her lips, and the rest of her hair rested over her shoulder, with many layers spreading forward and inward. A large fringe covered her right eye, although her left was exposed, and the lime green colour glinted in the sunlight. He looked her up and down cautiously. A strapless blue top covered a sleeveless fishnet turtleneck, and layered over the blue top was an ocean coloured obi. Wrapped around her waist was a red rope, along with a few chains that chinked as she moved. Her right arm was protected by a black arm guard, continuing as a glove, and the back of her hand was covered by a red metal plate. Adorning her left arm was adorned with an elbow length fishnet glove, the back covered with black fabric. Kurasigama rested on her right hip, and snickered darkly.

"Miyori Akamizu. Kotaro hired me to help you." she said, her voice dripping with venom. Gatsuki glared, wincing.

"You're not wearing Kotaro-sama's symbol…"

"I'm a freelancer." she explained, walking towards hip, heeled thigh length boots digging into the ground, "I refuse to be roped in to some little kid that's playing god."

"Hmph." Gatsuki nodded, relaxing against the tree, "And why does Kotaro-sama think I need help?"

"Well, look at you. I could kick your face in and you wouldn't even fight back!" she retorted, the eager tone in her voice suggesting that she would do it if she wanted. Gatsuki eyed her carefully and nodded. She strolled over, reaching out to help him up, which surprised him. His eyes met her nails, which seemed to be sharpened to a point, and he took her hand and began to haul himself up. She began to pull, but then let go and laughed mercilessly as he fell back and smacked his head on the tree.

"Hahahaha, what a moron!" Miyori cackled, hand on her stomach and Gatsuki snorted, cheeks burning. Luckily they were hidden by his bandana, and he slowly got to his feet by himself. Miyori turned and smirked at him, and Gatsuki glared.

"I see you don't have a headband." he pointed out, changing the subject. Miyori shrugged a little, stretching her arms above her head.

"I only support myself." she claimed, "But, if you're so nosy, I come from Kirigakure."

_Well that explains a lot, _thought Gatsuki, _almost all of them are crazy._

Gatsuki nodded. He removed a scroll from his pouch and began to write the information he learned to send to Kotaro, Miyori watching him carefully. She crossed her arms over her stomach, letting out a low, bored sigh. Gatsuki ignored it, continuing with his job.

"This won't take long, will it? Kotaro said I could fight some people." she finally snapped, and Gatsuki rolled the scroll up before getting to his feet, looking at Miyori with hidden distaste. He made a hand sign, and Miyori glared as a summoned animal appeared, although her expression soon changed to one of slight surprise.

A large, beautiful moth appeared. Its wings were pure white, with majestic swirls decorating its body, and its huge eye looked at Miyori before it turned its head to Gatsuki. It was definitely larger than 6ft, and Miyori hastily glared, not wanting to show much emotion to this mere child. Gatsuki allowed the moth to take the scroll into its mouth.

"Kirei, as fast as you can, take this back to Kotaro." he ordered, and the moth nodded before fluttering into the air and disappearing into the sky. Miyori looked at Gatsuki.

"What's your name?"

"They didn't tell you?" he questioned, turning to look at her. Miyori huffed, looking away, eyeing the village ahead of them.

"They did. I wasn't listening."

"Gatsuki Mushishokan." he sighed, moving to stand beside her. She looked down at him, the scarred corner of her lip twitching and she smirked, leaning on a nearby tree. He looked at her, putting his hands in his pockets, "Now we wait."

"Woo hoo." Miyori muttered sarcastically, eyes on the village. Gatsuki watched her carefully, and they were silent for a moment. That moment seemed to turn into an hour, and Miyori was pacing along the outskirts of the forest irritably, creating dents in the ground to try and pass the time.

"Stop pacing. You're making me tense." Gatsuki ordered, and the woman snapped her head round, glaring at him.

"That's it, I'm not waiting any longer!" she snapped, removing the kurasigama from her waist, swinging one around in front of her, holding the other in her free hand. Gatsuki quickly straightened up and she smirked, walking towards the village, "I'm taking this place down."

"You can't, there's only one of you. They're slaughter you!" Gatsuki walked after her, "Besides, we don't know what Kotaro wants to do with the village."

"Screw that crap!" Miyori spun on her heel, hurling the blade at the closed gates. It slammed right through it, and Miyori smirked, wrapping the chain around her fist before yanking, and it caused the gates to rip off their hinges, wood flying everywhere. Gatsuki visibly winced, staring in awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked, not bothering to hide the astonishment in his voice. Miyori cackled as people panicked, screaming in terror as she swung her blade above her head.

"I'm Miyori Akamizu, as powerful as a fucking tailed demon!" she yelled excitedly, charging through the main street. She swung her kurasigama, the blades stretching out to the buildings on either side of her. They crashed through the walls, making concrete fly everywhere, and she caught a few people with the blades. They collapsed to the ground, blood staining the earth. She chuckled, leaping and flying on the air, chucking several exploding tags at shops. They kunai crashed through the windows, and women and men alike screamed as they exploded.

"Miyori, you're insane." Gatsuki muttered under his breath. His eyes fell on a few people gathering on roof tops, ready to take Miyori down. The Kirigakure woman seemed to take no notice, flipping in the air and taking down any civilians she found in her way. This woman was absolutely ruthless! Two shinobi attacked from either side, and Gatsuki made a hand seal, ready to summon his Lunar Moths, but Miyori spun on her heel and kicked one away, her heel catching on his shirt and sending him flying into his friend, and they both crashed into the side of a building. The force caused a crack to run along the wall and it hastily collapsed, unable to take the pressure.

_Is she serious about her strength? I thought she was just being cocky._

"Gatsuki, you better join in or all there'll be no prey left!" Miyori screeched, overjoyed. She was leaving a trail of bodies, and anyone that stepped in her way was either kicked or mutilated by her kurasigama. Gatsuki tried to keep up with her, but the idea of being able to take down her victims seemed to give her speed Gatsuki had never witnessed before. He finally gave up and took to the rooftops, making hand signs and moths came in swarms, attacking the city. If he had to join in, he might as well do his best. He eyed a small child that was standing round the corner, crouching and digging her face into her knees, as if hoping that because she couldn't see Miyori, the woman wouldn't see her. Gatsuki watched, thrusting his hand out, hoping his moths would reach the child before Miyori did and carry her to safety, but Miyori was too quick. She skidded round the corner and looked down at the child. The woman laughed harshly, and the girl slowly peeked up. Gatsuki hesitated, narrowing his eyes, and Miyori cackled, raising her blade and bringing it down on the child's head.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, jumping to stand beside her. He glared at her, and Miyori looked at him, ignoring the thud of the child's body collapsing. She smirked, running a finger along the blood on the blade.

"What?" she asked, "It was in my way."

"She is… She was a child." Gatsuki reasoned, looking at the dead body. Miyori glared, eyeing Gatsuki before spinning her kurasigama and throwing it around him. Before Gatsuki could react, the chains had wrapped around his neck and chest, trapping him. He winced, glaring at her and she yanked on the chain so he was forced to his knees.

"You need to toughen up." she ordered, "You can't not attack just because they're a kid. You're a weakling if you hold back because of age."

"…" Gatsuki looked away huffily, and Miyori glared, narrowing her eyes. Gatsuki eyed her carefully, gritting his teeth, but tried not to show much emotion.

"Will you toughen up? I won't work with a fucking wimp." she snapped. Gatsuki nodded gently, and Miyori nodded and loosened the chains around him. She took them back, and he stood up slowly. Miyori snickered, but turned when she heard footsteps. A group of shinobi were racing at them down the main street, and Gatsuki outstretched his hands, Miyori swinging her blade gently by her side.

"Hehe. Let's see what your bugs can do." she commented dryly.

In Konohagakure, shinobi raced along rooftops and through the streets. Kotori was visiting a small grocery store in an attempt to distract herself. She peeked out the door, watching people running down the street. Narrowing her eyes, Kotori spotted someone she recognised and raced to catch up with them.

"Mother!" she called, eyeing her. Yoshiko turned her head and smirked, nodding a greeting to her daughter before looking back ahead. Kotori was still not in the greatest of relationships with her mother, but this seemed urgent, "What's going on?"

"A village has been attacked in the land of Rivers… Two, in fact." she answered, sounding professional, "As far as we know, it's only two people."

"Two?" Kotori gasped. Yoshiko hesitated, glancing at Kotori at the corner of her eye, almost regretting sharing this information. Kotori glared, clenching her fists, "They work for Kotaro, don't they?"

"There's nothing that proves that." Yoshiko countered, "They disappeared before anyone could get them. The village has no survivors, jut a bloodbath… The second village has a few, and is currently being investigated."

"It can't be safe to investigate just after an attack. How many are there?"

"I don't know. Less than five?" Yoshiko guessed, sounding just as disapproving as Kotori, and the mother and daughter looked at each other before they reached the roof of the Hokage's office, where many Jounin and the Hokage were already discussing the problem.

"The land already has Tanigakure!" someone accused, "We don't need to interfere!"

"They are a neighbouring land and requested we investigate, we must." the Hokage confirmed, "I have already sent a team out…"

"Hokage!" Yoshiko called, pointing to the sky. A wounded bird flew towards them, crashing to the ground as the Jounin separated to allow it some space, although Nariko rushed forward and skidded along the ground, catching the eagle.

"It's got a message!" someone pointed, and they rushed over. Nariko picked the scroll from the animal before handing it to someone else, keeping the eagle in her hands as she began to heal its wounds.

"The investigation team have been ambushed!" the man exclaimed, "It was a trap, and there's no word from Tanigakure!"

"That's bad, what if Kotaro's already taken over it?" someone pointed out, and Anko nudged them harshly, gesturing to Kotori and Yoshiko, whom were now joined by Hiyori and Jin. The group of women glanced at the Jounin before looking back at the Hokage for orders.

"I will send a group of ANBU to investigate. I want you all to get a second group ready to go to Tanigakure and investigate there." the Hokage nodded, and they glanced at each other before nodding. The Hokage took in a deep breath, and Kotori eyed the Jounin, whom seemed to almost avoid trying to include the Kuromura girls. Yoshiko wouldn't stand for it though, and stepped forward, demanding to be let in on one of the teams. Not wanting to go against a woman of such talent and experience, they nodded.

"Kotori, do you want to join the team?" Yoshiko asked, turning to her daughter. She hesitated, staring at her mother, mouth open. She tried to agree, she tried to say anything, but nothing came out. A chance to get more information on Kotaro made her heart pounce, and yet she felt fear growing in her gut.

"… No." she finally managed, "No, I will leave it to someone else."

Her body felt numb. She turned and walked towards the stairs, heading down without a word, leaving the Jounin to speak to themselves. She walked down the street, a hand raising to rub her eye. She frowned to herself, passing by the Ramen Bar, but didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like anything.

"Hey, Kotori-sensei!" Naruto's obnoxious voice called, and he raced towards her, "What're all the Jounin so uppity about? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kotori answered, staring ahead sadly, fingers playing with her friendship bracelet. Naruto made a face, walking after her slowly, swinging his arms.

"It's not nothing, what the heck is going on?" he demanded, "I wanna know!"

"You don't need to!" Kotori snapped, glaring down at the blonde boy, "Leave me alone, go bother someone else!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, looking at Kotori carefully. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, but someone pat him on the head from behind, and Naruto and Kotori looked at Iruka, who was smiling nervously.

"Naruto, let's go back to the Ramen Bar. Kotori's busy." Iruka urged, and Naruto huffed before stalking back to the bar. Iruka watched him go before looking back at Kotori, frowning a little. The woman looked away.

"I'll tell him you're sorry." he said softly, "And… I'm sorry about all the mess Kotaro is making."

"I need to stop it."

"Kotori, you can't do it on your own." Iruka insisted, looking at her, "You have friends that care about you, and family. Don't think you need to be the hero. We're all in this together, remember that."

Kotori finally looked at him, and their eyes met. Iruka gave her one last smile before patting her on the shoulder and walking back to join Naruto. Kotori hesitated, looking down in thought and stuck her lower lip out a little before turning and making her way to the training area. She had some training to catch up on.

**I know it's quite short, but I felt this was a good place to stop. Hope it's good anyway (:**


	58. Chapter 58

Kotori breathed heavily as she slowed to a halt, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She was covered in scratch marks and dirt, and most of her surroundings were either destroyed or replaced by large pillars of mud and rock. She clenched her fists, her knuckles covered in dried blood, and she hung her head for a moment before biting her lip and looking back up. She heard foot steps behind her, but ignored them. They were too calm and slow to be an enemy. She raced forward, leaping in the air and spinning, letting out a loud 'HAAAA!' of anger and slamming her foot into a tree. It immediately collapsed into a thousand pieces, the branches crashing to the ground with a thundering roar. She finally turned, rubbing her bruised knuckles, blinking to see Akimitsu standing with his hands in his pockets casually, staring up at her.

"… Akimitsu." she breathed, looking down. He nodded a greeting, then inspected the destruction she had just caused, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask something." he explained, walking towards her to close the huge gap. Once he was satisfied with the gap, he looked at the collapsed tree, frowning in distaste almost. Most likely thinking of the birds and other animals that just lost their homes. He looked back at Kotori, whom was trying to wipe the dried liquid off her knuckles, "I want you to become my teacher."

"Akimitsu, I _am_ your sensei already."

"No. I don't want to train with just Akinobu and Akiha. I want you to be my personal teacher. You're one of the best Taijutsu experts in the village, your speed is only matched by that of… the Green Beast or whatever he calls himself, and your ninjutsu is very… Well, it's impressive and destructive."

Kotori looked down at him, narrowing her eyes. She sighed heavily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Akimitsu, I'm… I'm really busy with things at the moment, and I don't-"

"That's part of the reason I'm asking you now." Akimitsu interrupted coolly, "My mom always said to do something that takes all your attention away from what's making you stressed, so you can forget about it. You can concentrate on helping me. And you're angry and severe at the moment… You'll be tough and strict on me. That's the kind of teacher I want."

"…" she stared, breathing calmly at this point. Akimitsu merely looked at her pointedly as he waited for her decision. She looked away for a moment, eyes catching the K.I.A stone. Something about it had her heart stuck in her throat. Quickly looking back at him, Kotori nodded, cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms in front of her, "Alright. Your nature is fire, isn't it?"

"Yes." he nodded. Kotori nodded.

"It might be a bit difficult for you to learn another nature so young, but I know you can do it. Earth jutsu can be defensive and offensive, which is why it's probably one of the best." she reasoned, "How's your Taijutsu?"

"Average." he nodded, and Kotori nodded herself.

"We'll work on that. Taijutsu is a really important part of being a Shinobi, you need to be sure you can use it efficiently as a Plan B sort of thing, to surprise your opponents. I know I'm not the best example, but you should probably balance out your talents and not concentrate on just one thing."

"Yes, sensei." he nodded, removing his hands from his pockets. Kotori finally let the corners of her lips lift a little, and she smiled at him.

"Let's see your Taijutsu skills." she offered, and Akimitsu sent a cocky smirk her way before nodding and getting into a stance as Kotori charged at him. He gasped as she appeared behind him in the blink of an eye, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, the other hand grabbing the side of his head, and he grunted.

"You're far too slow. I'll go easy on you." she said, smirking at him. Akimitsu's cheeks radiated a healthy red colour and she let go of him, backing up a little. He turned, huffing before running at her and swinging his leg out. She blocked, and he spun round to punch her in the ribs with surprising speed for a genin. She easily prevented the hit with her free arm, backing up a little as he continued to aim punches and kicks. His skill was definitely higher than that of a Genin, and eventually he slammed his foot back and flipped into the air. Kotori snapped her head up, smirking as he took out shuriken.

Now that's more like it.

Kotori and Akimitsu walked through the streets of Konoha, both equally messy, a little bloody and out of breath. Akimitsu was smiling pleasantly, an expression Kotori rarely saw. He was mostly stoic and serious, thoughtful or cocky. It was nice to see him with a calmed but happy expression. Looking back ahead, shifting all her hair over her shoulder(half way through training she had removed her firefly hairclip out of paranoia that something would happen to it), Kotori spotted Manabu and Takeshi returning with their team. Her eyes widened and Akimitsu immediately looked at her and got the connection.

"Shall I continue on my own?" he asked, and Kotori looked down at him. She looked back up at the weary appearances of her brothers and hesitated. She stopped walking, watching them go down a different street and disappear out of sight, obviously leaving to report to the Hokage. They looked tired and defeated… What did they find on their mission?

"Sensei… Sensei, are you listening?" Akimitsu brought her from her wonders, and she quickly looked down at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Shall I continue on my own?"

"What? No, no… Come on." she shook her head, walking along the street with him again. Slowly she frowned though, wishing that she had chased them down and asked what happened. She highly doubted the Hokage would allow them to give her any information, it was too risky that she would go out and try do some recon on her own. Mentally she questioned if recon of her own was a good idea, and she smirked a little to herself. Yeah. She'd do that tonight. She glanced at Akimitsu as they reached the ramen bar, and she paused before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not too hungry, Akimitsu. But here, I'll pay for your bowl, but I'm gonna go." she said, trying to sound very apologetic, and handed him some coins before walking away. Akimitsu watched her go before sighing and looking up, ordering a bowl of ramen, leaving Kotori to her plan.

She stretched in her apartment and changed, waiting for darkness to fall. She frowned to herself, eye catching the portrait of Grandma Sayuri. She momentarily wondered how she was, and sighed a little under her breath before tucking a strand of salmon hair behind her ear. Thank goodness Nariko had volunteered to help out at the hospital. She left the apartment after making sure her friendship and yin bracelet were secure on her wrist.

Leaping through the gates easily, the moon shining down on her, she moved to the camouflage of the trees, flipping near the top, keeping out of the way of any traps or patrols. She glared, feeling her stomach tighten, and she stopped at the edge of the forest and skidded to a halt, looking round.

"What do you want?" she demanded, seeing Kakashi in a tree. He had evidently followed her.

"I was just training nearby, and saw you heading out of the village… I was just curious." he answered, not bothering to even pretend he was telling the truth. Kotori could tell he was lying. He leapt in the air, landing beside her in a crouch and looked at her, narrowing his eye slightly, "Where are you going?"

"Personal errand." she explained. He nodded.

"I'll come with you."

"Kakashi, I don't-"

"It's what friends do. Help with things, especially sorting out family feuds." he interrupted, and Kotori looked down before nodding. She looked at him again, putting on a small smile and he smiled behind his mask in return, and the pair shot off through the long grass. They were gone within seconds, leaving for the land of Rivers. Kotori looked down as they leapt and ran, unable to strike conversation. Unable to think properly. There was a high chance that, somewhere in the land of Rivers, Kotaro was sending out orders and killing civilians to move on with whatever plan he had. There was a chance she could find him and gain revenge. She clenched her fists, bruised knuckles turning white, and Kakashi glanced at her.

"What're those bruises?"

"What? Oh. Training." she answered, glancing at him. He nodded, keeping his eye on their path.

"You shouldn't train so hard. I know it's good for fighting and all, but it leaves your body weak before a mission." Kakashi advised. Kotori frowned, sticking out her lower lip a little and looked back ahead, her expression contorting to that of confidence.

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry about me. I'm a grown woman now, not some little girl." she berated, although it came off harsher than she intended. She didn't take it back, and Kakashi gave her a short glance before going silent, leaping off another branch. Kotori continued at a steady pace, frowning.

"What are you going to do when we reach a town?"

"I don't know…" she admitted, "But I'm going to check out Tanigakure as well."

"We need to be discreet. Kotaro's men could be anywhere." Kakashi advised, and Kotori nodded. She was no longer affected by the mention of 'Kotaro's men' or Kotaro in general. She was forcing herself not to be, it was ridiculous and weak.

"We can usually recognise them by Kotaro's symbol." she reasoned, "But yeah, I know…"

Kakashi nodded and the pair fell silent, leaping across the border eventually. The travel was lengthy, and Kotori didn't even know if she was tired or not. It was an odd feeling. Her body and mind were numb, she just wanted to keep running. Every now and then she wondered if Kakashi was feeling weary, but if he was he would suggest resting. Kotori narrowed her eyes, leaping higher into the air and flipping.

"Ahead." Kakashi said quietly, and she nodded. They both stopped, dust flying into the air. Kotori scanned the area carefully. The village wall was in tact, the gates were closed and it seemed lamps were lit on the other side. She glanced at Kakashi, who looked at her. Evidently this was her mission, and she would give the orders. She gestured forward, and onward they went. Kotori flipped and landed silently on the wall, looking down at the streets. Kakashi circled the village, heading for a different area to check, and Kotori jumped down onto the dark path, looking around cautiously.

It was completely silent.

She raced through the streets, zipping round corners and leaping over buildings. She landed on a tiled roof and ran her eyes along every building and into every window. All inside lights were out. She looked over at Kakashi, whom was on another roof, and he made the all clear gesture. Nodding, they both leapt down onto the main street, meeting together.

"This is really worrying." Kotori admitted, "It feels like a trap."

"But we're out in the open, why haven't they attacked yet?" he questioned, looking around suspiciously, "Unless they want us to feel like it isn't…"

Kotori nodded in agreement, looking around. She flexed her fingers until they both heard clanking, and they snapped their heads round down an alley. It was thin, with only enough room for one person behind the other, and she walked towards it cautiously. Suddenly, out of the darkness, rushed a small boy, crying his eyes out.

"Your headbands! They're different!" he pointed out, clinging to the closest person he found. Kotori pat his head nervously, looking at Kakashi with concern before looking back down at the little boy. His sandy brown hair was rustled and greasy.

"What happened to you?" Kotori asked, kneeling down. The boy sniffled, playing with the edges of his tattered white shirt.

"They came here! T-They called my parents! They're in there, you have to help me!" he cried. Kakashi looked up, and then back down at the little boy. His eyes widened as he spotted the tag on the boy's back, and as he noticed it, it let off a spark.

"Kotori, there's a tag on him-!" he yelled, grabbing her and pulling her back. It went off, throwing all three of them into the air. The boy was screeching in pain, rolling onto his stomach to reveal burned, severely damaged skin. Kotori leapt to her feet, staring at him. The boy's screams echoed in her ears as she watched him writhe in pain. She could see some bone. The agony he must be going through… Kakashi leapt to his feet, and Kotori immediately raced for the child.

"Kakashi!" she called over urgently, although she wasn't sure what he'd do to help. Kakashi began to move, but suddenly a shadow cast over him, and he turned, looking up at the roof. Kotori turned, eyeing the woman on the edge of the roof carefully, narrowing her eyes. She cackled, swinging the chain in her hand excitedly.

"Ahaha, what a pair of idiots!" Miyori Akamizu cackled, "So easily tricked by a little child!"

"You bitch!" Kotori screamed, stepping forward dangerously, and Miyori narrowed her eyes, giving Kotori a long, hard look.

"You! You're _both_ the spies in that old village!" she pointed, a large, cat-like grin spreading across her face, "Long time no see, eh? Let's see how your skills have improved!"

"Gladly!" Kotori snapped, whipping out a kunai. Kakashi eyed her carefully, watching as his partner immediately leapt from her spot on the ground, creating cracks, and Miyori grinned excitedly, licking her lips. Kotori aimed to slash at her face, but Miyori swung her chain up at the last minute, wrapping it around Kotori's wrist. The woman gasped, gritting her teeth as the blade slashed her hand, and Kotori kicked out her foot, aiming for Miyori's stomach. Miyori cackled, her other hand grabbing Kotori's ankle and throwing her across the roof. Kotori yelled as her shoulder bashed and broke the tiles, although Miyori yanked at the chain, causing her to suddenly stop in her tracks. Kotori cried out as it felt like her shoulder popped, and she grabbed the chain with her hand quickly, getting to one knee. She glared, attempting to yank Miyori down, but the woman had the advantage. Miyori cackled, moving to yank some more, but felt a sudden presence behind her, and she snapped her head round to see Kakashi moving to take her down. The woman smirked confidently, and suddenly Gatsuki leapt in the way, seemingly coming from above, and blocked the Hatake's move.

"Look after yourself, Miyori."

"Neeh, I could take them both on." Miyori snapped, looking back at Kotori, "Come on, salmon head, let's see what you can do!"

"HAAA!" Kotori yelled in anger, using all her strength to yank on the chain, and Miyori's eyes widened momentarily as she found herself dragged forward. The woman cackled, finding her footing and sprinting at Kotori, clenching her fist and aiming to punch Kotori in the face. Kotori immediately bent backwards, and swung her left leg out to kick Miyori down. The woman flipped on the air, and Kotori felt the chains loosen. She zipped back to release herself, and then launched herself again at Miyori when the woman landed. Miyori glared, swinging the kurasigama round so they wrapped around a nearby chimney for safe keeping, and she blocked the repeated kicks and punches.

"I don't recognise you from the other village." Kakashi pointed out, leaping back onto another roof to avoid a hit from Gatsuki. The young boy immediately followed after him, glaring from behind his bandana.

"I was only recently picked up. I came from one of the villages that was taken over." he explained casually, making a hand seal. Kakashi immediately followed with his own, although Gatsuki finished his own first. Kakashi felt his heart race, and he looked down and forced himself to flip, the roof beneath him collapsing. He glared, leaping down onto the ground, and grabbing shuriken from his pouch, hurling them at Gatsuki. He glared when they went in a completely different direction, as if a gust of wind caught them. Gatsuki charged at him, smirking and making another hand seal, throwing kunai with his extra hand. Kakashi winced and moved to dodge, but he was slashed in the arm with one almost too easily.

_I thought I dodged that..!_

"Kakashi Hatake, correct?" he questioned, skidding to a halt on the edge of the roof. He bit his lip and eyed Kakashi before the man could reply, and Gatsuki immediately summoned an animal. A giant moth hovered over him, and Kakashi flinched. The gust of wind felt like thousands of senbon hitting his skin. He leapt back, but even the feel of his feet hitting the ground made his feet ache.

"Problem, Hatake?" Gatsuki questioned, and the man glared. Kakashi winced in pain and confusion.

_Was that kunai filled with something? What's wrong with me?_ he thought uselessly, although both men's attention were taken away by a thundering crash. Miyori was standing on the same original roof, her leg out in the air as if she had just kicked someone, and she certainly had; Kotori had been kicked straight into the opposite home, and the force had almost knocked it down completely. Kakashi tensed momentarily, but when he spotted Kotori leaping out of the wreckage, clashing with Miyori in the air, he looked back at Gatsuki. The other did the same, glaring down at Kakashi.

"Hakai!" Gatsuki ordered, and the moth made a large humming noise in confirmation before charging at Kakashi. The man's eyes widened and he leapt out of the way, his feet aching. He rolled on the ground, his shoulders feeling as if they were breaking, and he eyed the moth. It fluttered in the air, sending a heavy gust of wind Kakashi's way, and behind him he heard the soft whimpers of the boy. The moth seemed to shudder, and suddenly opened his mouth and spat a ball of what seemed like mucus at Kakashi. Kakashi flipped backwards, closing his eye in pain as his back felt like snapping, and he picked up the child hastily and bounced off of the ground once more.

"Ugh…" he winced, putting the whining boy down. He eyed the area that he was just in moments before, watching as the ground crumbled away, getting eaten up by acid. The mouth, or Hakai, charged again. Kakashi winced, finally flipping up, and hoped for the best. He stumbled on the roof and sure enough, the moth followed after him instead of attacking the boy. He winced, but snapped his head in realisation as Gatsuki had thrown a dozen shuriken at him. This boy, no matter what age he seemed, was a good tactician. Kakashi glared, quickly moving to leap back, and smirked a little as the moth was hit by the shuriken.

"Ah! Hakai!" Gatsuki cried out in anger. Kakashi winced and moved to his knees.

_My body is aching all over… What is this jutsu? It couldn't have been the kunai wound. It must… It must be Genjutsu. _he decided. He quickly thrust his first and middle finger up.

"Release!" he sighed in relief as he felt his body being lifted of the jutsu, and Gatsuki eyed him before huffing. Kakashi glared, "Alright. I'll take this a bit more seriously…"

Kotori snarled, gritting her bloody teeth as Miyori flipped onto the roof again, and she thundered after the woman, clenching her fist.

"How could you? He's just a little boy!" she snapped, "He did nothing to you!"

"Everyone's a sinner." Miyori mocked, dodging a kick as Kotori joined her on the roof, and the blue haired woman leapt back, grabbing her kurasigama and spinning them over her head. Kotori glared and watched carefully, aiming to get closer. She wasn't a far ranged fighter, she needed to get close to do some real damage. She jumped in the air, making hand seals and clones appeared beside her. Two leapt at Miyori as a distraction, and the woman spun on her heel, kicking one off the roof and hacking at the other with the other end of her kurasigama. Kotori took her chance and leapt at her, kicking Miyori in the shoulder, but the woman retaliated by turning and launching the chain at Kotori, aiming to wrap around her. But she had seen this, and grabbed the chain and yanked on it, altering its course. Miyori smirked and flipped the closest kurasigama in her hand and shot forward, aiming for any area she could manage. Kotori glared and jumped back immediately, flipping and aiming a kick at Miyori's face while she retreated. Miyori pulled her kurasigama blades to both her hands, glaring and cricking her neck, shrugging off the hit to the jaw. She glared at Kotori, and the Konoha shinobi made hasty hand signs, causing sharp rocks to drill from the ground. Both Kakashi and Gatsuki moved out the way to dodge the attack, and Miyori's eyes widened, barely managing to dodge as she leapt into the air to avoid getting stabbed. Kotori jumped and bounded off of the colliding spirals of rock, which collapsed under the pressure, and she shot into the air. Miyori smirked and flipped in the air herself, most likely just for fun, and pitched one kurasigama blade. Kotori's eyes widened at the speed, and she attempted to dodge - although it was difficult in mid air - and she felt it collide and dig through her skin. She was launched back to the ground, slamming against the wall in an alley way and falling to the ground.

"Kotori, are you alright?" Kakashi called from his area, immediately moving away from another attack from the large moth. Kotori stumbled, holding her wounded side and hissed in pain, yanking the blade out. She leaned on the wall before jumping onto a roof, quickly joined by Kakashi who kept an eye on Gatsuki, and Kotori hunched over, falling to her knees.

"Kotori." he repeated, and the woman glared ahead at Miyori, who had pulled back her kurasigama, flicking off the blood.

"I'm fine!" she insisted hoarsely, and Kakashi nodded, looking back at Gatsuki.

"Like little _rats_!" Miyori teased, grinning wildly. Kotori snarled, keeping a hand to her wound, and Kakashi moved to make hand seals, but Gatsuki suddenly looked to the right, down the street. A figure was standing there, watching. Miyori turned, huffing.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"You went against Kotaro-sama's orders. You must come back at once."

"We're in the middle of getting-"

"No more interfering, Miyori." the man snapped, "I don't care if you want to kill them. Return to Kotaro at once."

"Fine." Miyori snapped, looking back at Kakashi and Kotori. She smirked cockily, attaching her kurasigama to her hip, "I hope you'll be more ready for me next time, Konoha Shinobi. I won't go so lightly on you."

Gatsuki let out a loud tut as he made a hand seal, and Hakai vanished. Kakashi glared, and Kotori huffed, stepping forward.

"That's it? You're just going to leave during battle? You can't do that!"

"Or else what?" Miyori taunted, "You're heavily wounded, and I can take that guy on with one hand behind my back!"

"Just one?" Kotori seethed, and Miyori glared before hopping to the ground, saying nothing more. Gatsuki looked at Kotori and Kakashi carefully.

"I advise you don't follow us." Gatsuki spoke, and Kakashi looked at him, "Kotaro-sama's territory is not to be taken lightly."

"Neither is his sister." Kakashi answered back, keeping his voice mostly monotone. Kotori sent him a short glare, and Gatsuki stared at Kotori before nodding and quickly catching up with Miyori and the messenger. Miyori tutted, disappearing as she leapt over the village wall, leaving Gatsuki to follow her. The messenger stayed behind, eyeing them both carefully.

"I would follow Gatsuki's advice." he lectured, "Whether you are his sister or not, he won't let his army hold back."

"He'll need more than an army to keep me away." Kotori warned, but coughed and covered her mouth. The messenger smirked, nodding knowingly before disappearing, catching up after his superiors. Kotori winced, looking down at her feet, but suddenly she looked up.

"The boy!" she leapt down from her spot, landing crouched on the ground, although she stumbled forward. She winced, but looked ahead, seeing the boy lying still by the wall. She glared and walked forward, Kakashi walking after her, looking down solemnly at the child.

"He's…" Kotori mumbled, and quickly reached up and slowly closed his eyelids, "Dead."

Kakashi looked down respectfully, and they both stayed silent. He then looked at Kotori, and she looked up at him, frowning. She had failed at retrieving any information on her brother, helped kill a young boy, and received a serious wound.

"We should look at that." Kakashi suggested, wanting to change the subject. Kotori nodded, getting up, looking down at the boy. Kakashi hesitated, adding, "And we'll give him a real burial."

She looked at him with a small smile before the pair moved to an area that the moon lit up, and Kakashi peeked into a home. He didn't want to be rude, but they couldn't be in the dark either. He soon found a lamp and lit it, settling it next to them. Kotori crossed her legs, lifting up her shirt slightly to show Kakashi the wound on her stomach area.

"It doesn't seem too deep." he reassured, "We'll wrap it with bandages and have Nariko look at it when we get back."

"Manabu." Kotori corrected, and Kakashi glanced at her before nodding, taking out a roll of bandage from his weapons pouch. He looked back at the wound, concerned for a moment and Kotori sighed a little, wincing at the pain. Kakashi said a quiet sorry before starting to wrap the bandage around her.

"Where to next?" he queried, and Kotori thought for a moment. She _could_ try and follow Miyori and her new 'friends'. She would send Kakashi back home and go herself. The less people, the less suspicious people would be… And she didn't want him to get hurt. Subconsciously underestimating his skill, Kotori decided that would be the best option if she took that route. But she wasn't sure what they should do.

"Maybe we should go back?" Kakashi interrupted her thoughts, and she snapped her head up.

"No, we just got here. I want to go to Tanigakure and look there. Something's going on in that village and I want to know." she insisted. Kakashi nodded and leaned back as he finished bandaging her. She smiled a little, although it faltered and she lowered her shirt, fixing the edges. She glanced at him, but he was distracted by the child's body. Kotori followed his gaze, her frown deepening and she slowly got to her feet. Kakashi stood up too, taking her arm when she stumbled, and she batted him away childishly, forcing a smile to show she wasn't being too serious.

"I'm _fine_." she stated confidently, looking him in the eye for once. This act seemed enough for him, and they both approached the dead body. Kakashi lifted it up and they left the village through the front gates. They dug a shallow hole, just enough for his small body, and they quickly buried him. Kotori stared at the makeshift grave, her frown evident. She lowered herself to her knees and removed her kunai, etching the kanji for happiness into the top of the grave before piercing the earth above it with the kunai, leaving it there. As she got up, Kakashi looked at her, then into the distance, watching the moon. It was slowly lowering, and he looked at Kotori, who put her hands on her hips.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered almost immediately. Kotori wondered if he felt uneasy around the child's grave, and she nodded before heading along the pathway, Kakashi walking along her side. They would take it slowly for now, although it seemed Kotori was doing her best to hide her pain. Kakashi was tempted to ask how she was feeling every so often, but he knew she had too much pride to admit it hurt. A shinobi never showed tears, and Kotori followed that motto loyally while on missions.

Kotori looked down at her feet. She rubbed her eye tiredly, and Kakashi looked at her.

"We still have time to rest before the sun comes up." he suggested, hands in his pockets casually. Kotori looked at him and made a face, looking away in thought. Kakashi watched her think, adding, "We'll be more alert if we rest."

Kotori finally stopped and stretched, but winced. She tried to hide it and nodded, looking round. They approached a small, almost 'cosy' clearing and she sat down on a fallen tree branch, while Kakashi stayed on his feet.

"I'll go get firewood." he offered, and Kotori looked up at him. She opened her mouth to argue, not wanting to just sit there and feel useless, but he waved with a charming smile(although tainted by his mask) and left to do his job. Kotori hesitated, frowning and poking out her lower lip before placing her hands on her stomach. She slowly slid off of the branch and spread her legs in front of her, one knee bent. She rested the back of her neck on the branch, in the perfect position for her neck to curve with the bark. She stared up at the stars, eyelids fluttering.

_Can't fall asleep. Working too much. Gotta wait for Kakashi. Ugh, this wound is so sore… I hate that woman… Nng.. This is surprisingly… Comfy…_

When Kakashi returned, Kotori was lying on the ground, head on the branch she was previously sitting on. His smile widened a little, and he set down the wood and easily made a fire, before situating himself beside Kotori and removing his book. He leaned back on the branch, one leg crossed over the other as he read by the combination of the flickering light of the fire and the constant moon light, while Kotori lay peacefully unaware of the darkness, lost in her dream world.


	59. Chapter 59

Kotori blinked, feeling someone shift next to her. She felt pain shoot up her body, but she ignored it and moved slowly, sitting up. Her neck ached, and she rolled her head in a circle a few times before looking at Kakashi, who was still reading. She looked up at the sky, and felt a rush of relief when she noticed it was still dark. There were no stars however, which was hinting that it was almost sunrise.

"Good sleep?"

"No." she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck, "I had a few nightmares… How long was I asleep?"

"Just about an hour." he estimated, looking at the dying fire. He closed his book and Kotori looked over at him, shifting onto her knees and holding back a yawn. She needed to put on her professional demeanour again if she wanted to go through with this. Glancing down at her shirt, eyeing the now dried blood, she looked back at Kakashi, who looked at her curiously. She put on a strong smile and got to her feet. He looked up at her, "You're ready to go?"

"Why not?" she questioned, and Kakashi stared at her in disbelief. She hesitated, looking away to avoid his leer, and she quickly went back to her previous sitting position, twiddling her fingers on her thighs nervously. Kakashi nodded in approval, opening his book again.

"You need to slow down." he advised coolly, "If you rush around like that, your wound will get worse and you'll miss out vital information."

"I don't need a lecture from you." Kotori huffed, still fiddling with her fingers. She dug her nails under the nails of her other fingers repeatedly, glaring down at them in frustration, as if she were trying to do something in particular. She was merely just trying to let out her irritation in a small, harmless way.

"I _have_ been a Jounin longer than you." Kakashi joked, looking up, "When was it, again? When I was thirteen? And when did you become a Jounin, Kotori? Recently?"

"Shut up!" she finally yelled, slapping him jokingly on the arm. Kakashi laughed a little, and Kotori couldn't help but smirk and laugh herself. She hadn't laughed freely in a long time. She giggled some more, covering her mouth with the side of her hand before sighing happily, looking at the fire sputter. Kakashi smiled thoughtfully behind his mask and leaned back a little. Kotori glanced at him and her smile widened, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen during her sleep behind her ear.

"When will we get going then?" she questioned, and Kakashi looked at her before shrugging a little.

"You _are_ the leader of this mission. I was merely suggesting we sit some more." he explained, and Kotori smirked, knowing fine well he was just making up excuses. She shrugged, playing with her fingers again as she was reminded of the unauthorized mission.

"Well, I'm asking for more suggestions." she claimed, and Kakashi smirked before nodding.

"Soon. I feel like relaxing."

"You've been reading that book for an hour while I slept. You can't really get much more relaxed." Kotori countered, but then thought for a moment and smiled, "Unless we're in a bed. _That_ would be relaxing."

Was she flirting? Of course. Kotori felt her heart leap at the very thought. She was a flirtatious woman naturally, and she felt like she hadn't done much of it lately, thanks to the drama with her brother. So why not overcome all of it and start with the closest man? Kakashi let out a low laugh, looking at her, and she smirked confidently.

"Maybe." he nodded, and Kotori tilted her head a little. Was that his attempts at being flirtatious and teasing, or denying politely? She snickered a little herself, nodding as she finally relaxed a little, crossing her legs.

"'Maybe' isn't a very straight forward answer!" she chimed, waving a finger in the air as if to chastise him. Kakashi smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but a loud noise distracted them both, and they impulsively shot to their feet and turned to the source of the noise. Leaves fell to the ground, and Kotori narrowed her eyes.

"We should keep going." Kakashi said quietly, and she nodded. She eyed the area before quickly leaping into the trees after Kakashi, frowning. They continued at a fast pace, when suddenly something grabbed Kotori's ankle and she gasped, being thrown to the ground. She quickly shot her arms out and flipped onto the ground, skidding back. Kakashi grabbed onto a branch and leapt after her.

"Kotori-"

"There's someone there, don't move!" Kotori ordered, looking at their surroundings. He hesitated, turning to study the trees, but he couldn't see anything. If only the sun would rise faster! Kotori clenched her fists and listened, but there was only the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and… Wait. If the wind was rustling the leaves, why couldn't she feel it against her skin? Smirking, she turned to look at the source of the rustling and threw shuriken at the area. She heard someone flip along the bark, their feet and hands slamming as they finally landed on the ground, but she couldn't _see_ them. Yet the tree was right there! Narrowing her eyes, Kotori watched carefully, but she stared in amazement as the figure slowly appeared, as if coming out of some sort of camouflage. Genjutsu?

The man's arms seemed freakishly long, but she then noticed that he was very tall himself, it was the fact he was crouched that it made him look disproportioned. His hair was ice blue and very long and dishevelled, some falling over his shoulder. His large, bloodshot blue eyes watched them both carefully, the left twitching every so often. Gradually an inhumane Cheshire grin appeared, stretching his very thin face. He wore fishnet arm warmers beneath a short kimono top, the sleeves ending half way along his lower arms. It was a warm blue with white trims, and some parts were dirtied and ripped. He wore bandages on his feet and hands, and they were coated with blood and other questionable substance. Kotori could see a cloth wrapped around his neck, threatening to fall, and it occurred to her that it was a ninja headband.

"Kotori." Kakashi said firmly, "He's from Tanigakure."

"Tanigakure doesn't exist!" the man suddenly screeched, leaping at Kakashi on all fours. The headband fell to the ground, the symbol hazardously scratched out. Kotori leapt to the side to avoid the man's flailing arms, and Kakashi was shoved back into a tree from the force, grabbing the attacker's wrists easily and keeping him back, "It's all a _lie_, they say so! It's gone, completely gone, we're the only ones left!"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi demanded, and he threw him away. The Tanigakure shinobi rolled along the ground and cackled, jumping to a crouched position.

"You're too late, we're the only ones left! Me and my siblings! AHAHA!" he cackled, but stopped when he finally spotted Kotori. Narrowing his eyes, the man immediately frowned, glaring at Kotori. She winced, but glared back.

"What?"

"Kotaro!" he barked, saliva hitting the earth in front of him, "You! If I kill you, this will all stop!"

"What?" Kotori demanded, but he was leaping at her, and Kotori blocked a sloppy punch. The man spun on his long legs, towering over Kotori, and slammed his foot into her stomach, hitting her wound. Kotori gasped in pain, however she kept on her feet and aimed a high kick to his jaw, but he leaned back slightly and just avoided it, her heel skimming past his chin. He smirked in amusement, taking on a more calm demeanour this time, and shot forward, his moves now more slick. He easily caught up with Kotori, and the woman flipped back and launched herself off of a tree, leaping over him. He stretched up, clawing at her ankles with sharp nails, and yanked her back, but he noticed a silver flash at the corner of his eye and he felt Kakashi punt him in the stomach, causing him to let go of Kotori and fly through the trees. Kotori winced as Kakashi caught her mid-fall and land on the ground far from the lunatic.

"Are you okay?"

"Let me go, he'll be coming back-"

"We can't fight him, he's crazy." Kakashi urged, although he let go of her and they both got to their feet. Kotori put a hand on her bleeding wound again, glaring at Kakashi.

"I-"

"Ahahaha…" a threateningly charming voice called, and they turned. He stepped out from the mess of trees and smirked, leaning on a more stable bark. He flipped his hair out of his face and eyed the two Shinobi carefully, smirking, "That was tricky, Hatake. But Kuromura is coming with us."

Kakashi watched him carefully. He sounded very different from before, yet his voice was the same. What was it? His stature was more straight and… mature. His tone was slick as if he knew what he was doing.

"My siblings and I can wait forever, Kuromura. We can fight forever, too. I doubt neither of you can." he chuckled, stepping towards them, and Kotori tensed.

"Why _me_?"

"If I kill you, I will kill all this… This murder." he explained solemnly, "My clan's murder will be avenged."

"But I'm not-"

"KOTARO!" he snapped, "You look just like him, you MUST be him! Stop arguing! You have the same aura! I can see it!"

"Aura?" Kakashi murmured, but the Taikigakure shinobi ignored him and ran at them, although his course changed for Kotori, and they both tensed. Kotori ran forward, much to Kakashi's disdain, and she spun and kicked at him. He blocked and aimed a low kick, which she jumped to avoid and moved to punch him in the jaw, but he grabbed her fist and threw her to the side. She rolled on the ground and back onto her feet, removing kunai from her pouch and throwing them at him as he charged, but he jumped and dodged, smirking. He skidded around her, and she leapt up, moving to turn and punch him, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it against her back, a hand going over her wound. She winced as he applied pressure, and Kakashi stopped in his tracks, watching.

"Ahaha, weaknesses." the unnamed man mused, "So trivial in the world of Shinobi… I am so pleased my siblings no not to be troubled with such things."

Kotori winced, biting her lip to keep in a whine as he dug his nails into her wound, making sure to shift the bandage so that he was making true contact with the skin. Blood squirted onto the ground and Kakashi glared.

"If you hurt her any more, you'll be sorry." he warned, and the man laughed loudly in Kotori's ear.

"You are both tired and weak, you cannot possibly think you can still go against me?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. Kakashi got into a stance, narrowing his eye dangerously.

"Watch me." he stated, and the man frowned, suddenly looking bored. He shrugged and dug his finger into Kotori's wound, causing it to deepen and he smirked in amusement as she finally cried out.

"If you insist on this trivial nonsense. Cousins! Take him down." he ordered threateningly, glaring and holding onto Kotori tightly. He dug his nails into her wrist and she hissed, suddenly bashing her head against his nose. He cried out in anger and she ran from his grip, and he narrowed his eyes and made an odd hand seal. He suddenly melted into the tree behind him and rose from the ground in front of her, casting a shadow. She skidded to a halt and moved to turn, seeing figures leap from the shadows and run at Kakashi all at once. Her attacker grabbed her arm to stop her from running any further, and whispered something before making a hand sign and tapped the back of her neck, causing a symbol to appear. She flinched and felt herself becoming woozy, before collapsing. Kakashi yelled her name, attempting to fend off his attackers. But he was forced to his stomach, watching as the man picked Kotori up over his shoulder.

"Kotori! No, let go of me!" he yelled out uselessly, feeling his body grow numb. He felt someone tap the back of his neck and winced, before slowly falling into a world of black.

Kotori blinked as she rolled her neck, slowly looking up. She was in the dark. She bit her lip, her side in pain and she looked down, lifting her shirt. There were new bandages. She snapped her head up, scanning the area and trying to get used to the darkness. She heard shifting beside her and looked round, seeing Kakashi. Immediately she grabbed his arm and tried to shake him to consciousness, and he lifted his head. He stared at her and quickly sat up a little.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." she mumbled, her voice dry, "But there are no windows… Either we're in a deep hideout."

"Or underground." Kakashi finished, nodding a little. He shifted his arms, feeling his hands in cuffs. He grunted, then looked at her, "Are you in cuffs?"

"No…" Kotori said, looking confused. She looked down at her hands before moving to stand, but winced in pain and held her side hissing, "Shit. It's gotten worse. That's probably why my wrists are free."

"Are you still bleeding?" Kakashi asked, slowly shifting to his knees. He could feel no cuffs on his ankles, thank god, and he tried to squint to see her in the darkness, but it wasn't working. Kotori shrugged, lifting her top to get to the wound and dabbed at the ruined bandage. She couldn't tell. Sighing softly, she looked around and very slowly got to her feet, leaning on the wall.

"Why am I always getting kidnapped?" she asked under her breath, "Sorry about this."

"It's not your fault. I should have been alert." Kakashi scolded, getting up as well. His whole body ached, and he rolled his neck. He walked along the edges of the small room, but the walls just felt like dirt. They were definitely under ground. Kotori could hear him moving slowly, and she limped along, finally feeling the wooden handle of a door.

"Kakashi!" she coughed, and he made his way over. He felt at the wood, narrowing his eyes and looked down at his hands, frowning. She glanced at him, wondering what was wrong, and he looked up in her general direction.

"Something feels odd." he informed, "I… I can't feel any chakra."

"Could it be that jutsu they used on us?" Kotori asked, "Before we blacked out?"

"Maybe." he nodded, looking back at the door. Suddenly there was several clicks, and they backed up, Kakashi instinctively getting in front of his injured friend, and Kotori watched over his shoulder. The door opened, making both Shinobi flinch at the sight of light.

"You're both awake. That's odd." a tall man commented. His partner huffed and smacked him in the chest before walking in, carrying an oil lamp. The tall man frowned down at him and then walked in as well, "Everything is ready, we will be taking Kuromura now."

"No!" Kakashi and Kotori snapped defensively, and the tall man sighed almost in disappointment, then eyed them. Kotori winced, putting a hand over her wound, knowing this was useless. She was losing more and more blood by the minute, Kakashi was handcuffed and neither of them could summon up enough chakra to use any jutsus.

"Yes." the smaller one piped up, watching them both behind shaggy black hair, "Let's go Kuromura. The quicker we sacrifice you, the quicker the Gods can give us back our village!"

"Wait!" Kotori glared, "If I must be sacrificed, at least let my friend go!"

"There is no bargaining here." the small one rolled his eyes, "If we cannot use him for work, he will be killed."

_They can't be Shinobi of Tanigakure… They're completely insane. The Recon group wouldn't have come back if they went through these guys…_ Kakashi thought, confused. He stayed quiet, glancing at Kotori, who frowned and looked him in the eye. Kakashi hesitated. They both knew they had to do something, but there was no way out of this.

"Out of the way, Hatake!" the tall one snapped, pushing Kakashi into a wall. He grunted, glaring at the tall one and got into a stance ready to fight back, but the smaller one stood between them, glaring at Kakashi. The silver-haired shinobi paused, looking at him, and Kotori yelped as the larger one grabbed her and dragged her out.

"Kotori!" Kakashi called, and Kotori cried out his name, but the smaller one backed up and slammed the door closed on Kakashi as he charged after them. He bashed his shoulder against the door in the small chance that it would collapse, but it stood strong. Kakashi closed his eye and hung his head, his body throbbing, and he slid to the ground. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. He looked down at his feet before shifting and narrowing his eye. There was one thing he didn't need chakra for.

"Let go of me you far bastard, I'll kill you!" Kotori screeched, still struggling as she was led along by the two guards. She snarled and bashed into the smaller one, trying not to collapse in pain, and watched as he dropped the lamp.

"NO!" he hollered as the lamp smashed on the ground and fire easily spread along the hallway. Shit, why was that so flammable? Kotori watched it carefully before flinching at the oncoming heat and raced down the hall, skidding as she turned the corner. This place was so… Wet. She continued running, hearing orders and sounds of water. Water jutsu. She hissed in pain, but was thankful they were too busy protecting their base to go after her. Footsteps up ahead forced her to stop, and she had at the corner, taking in deep breaths. She peeked round, seeing no one and glared, quickly heading down the hall. But what about Kakashi? Shit, she needed to think this through. She turned another corner, skidding to a halt when she noticed three figures up ahead, quickly talking to each other. One turned when they spotted Kotori and pointed, yelling out her surname. The other two turned, and one immediately made hand seals and slammed her fist into the ground, causing it to rupture and crash straight for Kotori. She yelped, moving to run, but vines shot from the darkness and wrapped around her, freezing her in her place."

"That was close." the woman chuckled, and the trio walked towards her, "Kuromura, you will make our lives better again! Stop trying to run from your fate, hmmm?"

"You're all crazy!" Kotori cursed at them, and one opened his mouth to reply, but someone chuckled and they turned, then bowed their heads. Kotori looked up, eyes widening at the familiar sight of the man that attacked them up on the surface in the first place. He was wearing an extravagant kimono with rich colours, something that surprised her. Royal purples and deep blues.

"Let him go, he won't run again." he ordered smoothly, still referring to Kotori as her brother. He flipped a strand of hair out of his face and smirked down at Kotori as she fell to her knees, rubbing her wrists, "Still bleeding?"

"Let me go, you fucking-" she cursed, aiming to run at him, but two of the three grabbed one of her arms each, holding her on her place. She struggled, gritting her teeth and cursed at him continuously, causing him to fan his face.

"Please, Kuromura, I don't need to hear your childish insults. Take her to the crypt, I shall join soon." he ordered, and the three bowed their heads before lifting Kotori up. The woman struggled angrily, attempting to swat at the unnamed man, and he merely grinned at her as she left. He waved before turning a corner and walking down the halls Kotori was at moments before.

What if he was going to Kakashi? No! Kotori thrashed and kicked, but she was easily subdued. Cursing at the three 'shinobi', Kotori flinched in pain and gasped for breath, finally relaxing and falling almost completely limp. The woman leading the way smirked and thrust open the double doors that led to the 'crypt', but Kotori's eyes widened in awe. This was no crypt, it was a huge cave! She looked at the giant statues of many different Gods and Goddesses littering the walls, and her eyes fell on a large statue of what looked like the kimono wearing man that was ordering her to her death. The cave roof was fragmented slightly, allowing some sunlight to flutter through. Many rows of pews were facing the statue of the kimono man, and a large tomb-looking block of concrete stood in front of the statue. Kotori gulped, continuing to struggle as she noticed many men and women waiting near the walls, eyeing her.

"Kill the murderer!"

"Kuromura must die!"

"The sacrifices must be made!"

These accusations and calls echoed in the cave and only became louder. They suddenly surrounded Kotori, and she winced as someone threw a rock. Suddenly it seemed like a good idea, and Kotori yelled in pain as more people continued to abuse her and throw whatever they could find.

Kakashi glanced up as the door opened, and he quickly put his legs out, looking up. The kimono-clad gentleman smirked down at him, chuckling hoarsely.

"Your partner will soon die!" he said, his tone dripping with excitement, "It'll be very so gory, and then there will be a blaze of true devotion to the Gods afterwards!"

"She won't die." Kakashi said confidently, looking down at his lap. The man frowned, glaring down at him.

"She will, and I might even make you watch! You can't use any chakra, can you?" he smirked as Kakashi snapped his head up, searching for an explanation, "Kinjutsu is ever such a fun thing, ehehehe! My siblings and I use it all the time!"

"Your siblings. In your head." Kakashi concluded, his eyes meeting with the man's dead ones. He smirked, nodding.

"You know, you know! How lucky of you!" he waved a hand in front of him.

"You were never part of Tanigakure, were you…" Kakashi questioned. He glared, snarling.

"We still are! NO! We're not!" he suddenly cried, as if changing his mind. Kakashi glared, and the man put his head in his face, shaking, and he looked back at Kakashi, breathing heavily, "We were. Months ago… But then Kotaro came. I don't know what he did, but everything he did… He made them crazy. He made us all crazy."

"Apart from you." Kakashi reasoned.

"I hid. They can't force me out." he nodded solemnly, staring sadly at the ground, "Kotaro told us to leave the village and we would prosper and make our own Tanigakure… And now my brother, he has gone… Gone completely…"

Kakashi watched, seeing his right hand twitching. It suddenly grabbed his left pinky and twisted, breaking it easily, and he cried out, tears appearing in his eyes. He glared dangerously at Kakashi, gritting his teeth.

"I'm always interrupted." he mutterer angrily, "But I'm going to go kill your _friend_ now. So gory, so bloody."

He left quickly, slamming the door shut. Kakashi listened as his footsteps disappeared into the distance, and Kakashi crossed his legs to reveal a scroll, and he looked down at it. He removed his mask and bit down on his thumb to draw blood, shifted his mask back up and then ran his thumb across the scroll. Immediately there was a puff of smoke and Pakkun appeared.

"You look dreadful, Kakashi." he said immediately, and Kakashi nodded.

"Dig your way out." he nodded to the door, "There might be two guards. Be careful."

"Hmph." Pakkun trotted over to the door and began to dig quickly, glancing at Kakashi, "What the hell happened?"

"You'll see." Kakashi shrugged.

Kotori glared as she was tied to the tomb. She looked up at the crack in the roof, before looking over as people stood either in front of or on the pews, hurling abuse at her. Her lip was cut open and bleeding, and a bruise was forming around her eye.

"The Kuromura will die!"

"Kill it!"

"EVERYBODY, QUIET!" the kimono man bellowed, and they all did as ordered. He walked up along between the rows of seats, many moving to sit down and bow their heads. He moved along the steps and turned, smiling to the crowd before removing a very delicate looking knife from his belt. Kotori stared as it glistened in the light.

"The sacrifice to the God will be made! We will be made immortal and we shall gain our revenge!"

"NO!" Kotori yelled out, although was drowned out by the waves of support and accusations. The man smirked and raised his knife over Kotori, studying her carefully, wondering if he should get her heart or head. Those would be immediate kills. Stomach, she would bleed to death. Slow and painful. He smirked, finally leaving it over the stomach.

"Kakashi, I'm through- WHOA!" Pakkun cried and dodged an attack from one of the guards, Kakashi frowned and edged over.

"Get the key!" he ordered and there was crying and yelling and barking before Kakashi felt something cold chink against his fingers. He grabbed the key and, with some very tricky manoeuvring, uncuffed himself. He smirked behind his mask and got to his feet and rolled his shoulder before spinning and kicking at the door, thankful that he was only taken of his chakra and not his strength. It slammed into the smaller man and he was smashed into the wall. Kakashi ran out, skidding round and blocking a hit from the larger man. He winced and jumped back, dodging a few swipes of his fist, and glared, quickly turning and picking up Pakkun.

"HEY! Kakashi, what do you think you're doing? I'm not some sort of-" he barked in anger, but was cut off mid sentence as he was hurled at the large man. He immediately caught the guard's face and dug his claws in, snapping angrily at his nose and skin. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and kicked the large man into the wall, causing him to fall to his behind immediately.

"They're both so weak… If they've been living in these caves for months, everyone must be so malnourished." he commented to himself before kneeling in front of the man. Pakkun jumped off and then glared at Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at him and shrugged a little, and Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke, making sure Kakashi got the message that he disapproved. The man winced, looking at Kakashi with tired eyes.

"I need you to release this Kinjutsu." Kakashi demanded.

"I-I can't." he glared, trying to get up, but Kakashi slammed his hand on his shoulder and forced him down.

"You're underfed, you're too weak to fight me in this state. Just do it, and you won't die."

"We're going to die anyway…" he whined, hand plopping on the wet ground, "This isn't water… Cousin wishes for us… To make the ultimate sacrifice to the Gods."

Kakashi glared at him, looking down at the ground. He sniffed, and caught whiff of something very odd. This was… This was flammable stuff. The ultimate sacrifice. It couldn't mean they were planning on taking themselves down…

"Here." the man breathed, making a hand seal. His free hand put his fingers on Kakashi's chest, and he felt a pulse run through him, the same sort of feeling he felt when Genjutsus were released. He fell limp, and Kakashi got to his feet quickly. He couldn't save him, but he could save Kotori. Turning, he froze when he saw a few figures waiting at the end, and he narrowed his eye.

"I'm not in the mood." he said simply, grabbing his right wrist. They were caught off guard as lightning struck from his hand, and someone yelled out 'Chidori! Shit!' and Kakashi charged at them with amazing speed. He had to admit, it felt nice to have this chakra back again.

"Let us pray!" the unnamed man cried out, and Kotori winced, feeling blood run up her body from her open wound. The knife was inches from her stomach, and she felt her heart beat quicken every time the blade moved.

"In the name of the God and our spirits, we give thee a ritual that is worthy of only you! We give you lives that have caused great miseries, and then we shall offer our own lives! We give you our praise!"

"Our praise, our saviour!" the crowd echoed, and he raised the knife high, ready to bring it down on Kotori.

But a sound distracted them. A loud, high pitched crackling. The double doors smashed open and many screamed, the bright blue light of the Chidori blinding them. Kotori looked round, grinning widely at the sight of Kakashi.

"YOU!" the man cried out, "I knew you'd ruin our plans! You bastard! Why won't you let us achieve happiness?"

"Your happiness will cause another's suffering." Kakashi yelled, "This is not the way to please whoever your God is."

"I will end your insistent blabbering!" he interrupted Kakashi. Kakashi glared.

"And I will end _you_."


	60. Chapter 60

Kakashi winced, eyeing everyone. Their thin faces twisted with fear and resentment, while the 'leader' was merely glaring intensely at Kakashi, hand shaking. Kakashi glanced up for a moment, eyeing the fragile walls before looking back at Kotori, who was looking hopefully at him. She was pale and sickly looking; this just caused Kakashi to feel even more determined. Kakashi thrust his arm out into the wall, the Chidori sparking and screeching. He was losing too much chakra with this jutsu, he needed to work fast! The electricity had already burned off his glove, and he could feel his hand blazing. The blast into the wall caused the whole cave to shudder, and rocks from the roof began to collapse. The priest snarled and stumbled back, easily avoiding a falling boulder. He snarled and turned to look at Kotori, who was pulling at the rope around her wrists.

_A little more… Come on!_ she hissed to herself mentally, and closed her eyes. Whenever she moved the muscles in her stomach tightened, causing her wound to send pulses of pain throughout her body. But she couldn't let that stop her! Yelling out angrily, she managed to wrap her right hand out of the rope's grope, and she untied her left wrist as quickly as possible, although her hand was shaking. She grit her teeth, looking round as the priest began to approach her, raising his blade in the air.

"No! I will not allow you to escape, Kuromura! You will **die**!" he howled, and Kotori moved faster. He ran at her, and she freed her wrist just in time to turn and grab at his wrist, gripping it tightly and forcing him back as much as possible. She grit her teeth, glaring into his eyes, and he narrowed them, flailing the blade around in his hand, trying to swipe at her. She winced as it scratched along her arm, although did not draw blood. Eventually she managed to shove him back and took in a shuddering breath, hand shooting for her still open wound. He collapsed to the ground, blade sliding along and down the steps. Kakashi watched and quickly leapt up, trying to avoid the grabbing and clawing of the people below him. His Chidori faded away and he still gripped his wrist, wincing in pain. He bounced off of a fallen rock and skidded between Kotori and the priest, who shot to his feet.

"Ah! Hatake, you will pay for this!" he hissed, and Kotori managed to remove the rope around her feet and she shifted, getting to her feet, eyeing her surroundings as she watched the sick followers slowly approaching, arms hanging by their sides uselessly, "I can take that bastard down through the ultimate sacrifice! Cousins! Brothers! We shall surrender ourselves to our Gods! Prepare yourselves!"

"Our saviour!" they screeched, reaching their thin arms out. The man made hand seals, and Kotori flinched, recognising them. Kakashi did too and grabbed Kotori, leaping upwards, using the tomb as leverage.

"I could do that by myself!" she argued quietly, although clung to him all the same. Just as Kakashi leapt into the air, the priest was finished, and he blew fire from between his lips at the ground. It immediately lit up into a flare of reds and oranges. The crowd screeched and hollered for their Gods, some shrieking in pain as the fire ate them up. Kotori's eyes widened as she watched, and Kakashi stopped as he landed on a wall, using up his chakra to stay there.

"Kotori, can you use your chakra?"

"No…" she mumbled, and he nodded, keeping her in his arms as he raced for the broken double doors. Kotori watched the figures in awe and fear as the fire spread throughout the cave, and Kakashi zoomed through the corridors. The liquid splashed against his feet and as he turned a corner, skidded across and slammed into a wall. He dropped Kotori, who immediately got to her feet and grabbed Kakashi, and the pair raced down the thin corridor, fleeing from the oncoming fire. Kotori gripped Kakashi's hand tightly out of instinct and fear, eyes widening. She was slowing down. She was slow enough already. She was slowing _him_ down. But apparently he wasn't thinking that, as he watched ahead. The pair passed by the two knocked out guards, and Kakashi grabbed the smaller one and hauled him over his shoulder. He caught up with Kotori easily, and Kotori looked back, only able to stare as the unconscious guard was engulfed by the flame.

"We need to find the exit!" Kakashi yelled, and Kotori nodded, looking around. They turned another corner, and Kotori looked to the side in search of an exit, but what she saw was uncomforting. No.

Devastating.

A large window looked through into a room filled with cribs, and Kotori could see the sleeping babies. She stared in horror, stopping as she eyed each and every infant, remembering their faces. Their clothing. Kakashi halted when he noticed Kotori was no longer with him and turned.

"Kotori, we have to go!"

"But, Kakashi-"

"No, we can't stop for them! We need to keep moving, I can see some light up ahead!"

"Kakashi!" Kotori snapped, and Kakashi glared at her. She winced, then turned at the sound of the roaring fire. Kotori winced and looked down, running to be at Kakashi's side and the pair continued, Kakashi running for the door that let out a hint of light. Kotori raced ahead, narrowing her eyes angrily and leapt into the air and turned, kicking the door off its hinges and leapt into the air. The warm sun was odd on her skin, but refreshing. She landed on the ground on her knees, but stumbled forward and winced, but was forced up as Kakashi passed her. The pair continued fleeing, finding themselves with in a rocky mountain area, and they stopped behind a large boulder. Kotori immediately got to her knees, coughing.

"You inhaled some smoke…" Kakashi said quietly as he put the guard's body down. She nodded, hand to her chest and she coughed some more. Kakashi sighed and glanced up, watching as smoke rose to the air, and the fire attempted to spread along the dry rocks, although it failed. Kakashi looked back at Kotori, who was looking down at her feet. He sat between her and the guard, and she looked at them.

"Why… Did you get him?" she asked quietly, and Kakashi sighed a little.

"He knows the Kinjutsu that is blocking your chakra. Which means he can release it." Kakashi explained, coughing a little himself. He closed his eye for a moment, coughing some more before finally looking back at Kotori, "Let me see your wound. You look like you might faint any minute."

"Oh." Kotori sat back without arguing and showed him her wound. It didn't look infected, although Kakashi was no medical ninja. He leaned forward a little, then looked up at Kotori, surprisingly close. She didn't seem to notice, too tired and sore.

"Do you have bandages? I use mine on your, uh, wound." Kakashi inquired, and Kotori nodded numbly, shifting and getting it out for him. They were both silent afterwards, and Kakashi finally sat back, elbows on his knees. He looked down, and Kotori closed her eyes as she held back tears. Those babies… Those foolish, innocent people…

"Kotori." Kakashi said quietly, and she finally looked up, "I think he's waking up."

She turned her head and the guard flinched. His eyes fluttered open, and as soon as he saw Kakashi and Kotori sitting there he yelled in fear and moved to jump up, but winced and held his leg, and Kotori assumed it was broken.

"Where-Where am I? What happened?" he demanded, and Kakashi frowned.

"They're all dead. I saved you… So it'd be nice if you repaid the favour." Kakashi explained bluntly, his tone suggesting 'do it or I'll put you back in the fire'. The guard stared, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his head and he glanced round behind the rock, staring at the fire that continued to rage within the cave. He gripped the ground and turned back, leaning on the rock before nodding.

"Alright, alright…" he muttered, then looked up, wondering who he had to help. Kakashi gestured to Kotori, and the young man nodded and moved so he was sitting opposite her. He made a hand seal and pressed his first and middle finger to the area above her chest, and Kotori blinked as she felt an odd pulsing sensation in her body. It was similar to Genjutsu being released, she noted.

"There… Now… Is-Is anyone else… Alive?" he asked quietly, sitting back against the rock. Kakashi shook his head, and the guard put his head in his hands, biting his lip, "I knew it. I knew he was crazy… I wish I was there to stop him."

"He's dead now." Kotori attempted to comfort. _Along with all those innocent people_ she added mentally. The guard let out a soft sigh and nodded, looking back at the two Leaf Shinobi with a strong, confident face.

"I want you to know I never _hurt_ anyone. I can't be held responsible for what that maniac did!"

"You helped one of our own." Kakashi said, referring to him releasing the Kinjutsu, "That should help you, but that's all we can do."

"Why are you telling us?" Kotori asked, unable to raise her voice from a soft tone, "You should go to Tanigakure."

"Tanigakure?" he questioned, then huffed, "My clan has been banned from there for months. Even if I'm the only one left, I doubt they'll appreciate my presence. Especially since Kotaro's people are within their ranks."

"What?" Kotori demanded, and the young man flinched. He looked at her.

"Your brother, hm… He has people close to the leader and most officials. Some of his people even _are _the officials." he explained, "It happened really quickly. But suddenly my clan were leaving, and I was hearing all sorts of stories about why. We were banished, we left on our own accord, Mizutakuro went crazy… I believe the last one."

"Mizutakuro? The guy that tried to sacrifice me?" Kotori demanded still, finding her strength through anger. The man snorted and nodded.

"That's him. I… I'm sorry about that." he said sheepishly, and Kotori glared but winced, holding her wound. Kakashi looked at her, then glared at the now ex-guard.

"You should get out of here."

"No! If he has knowledge of Kotaro, I-I want to know!" Kotori struggled, coughing. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder to support her and looked at the guard, glaring even harder. The man winced and jumped to his feet, wobbling.

"I don't know any more, I swear! As soon as I was out of Tanigakure, I never heard about him again!" he insisted, and Kotori looked down sadly. The guard frowned, watching Kakashi before turning and fleeing down a makeshift path, disappearing into the distance.

Kotori frowned, shoulders slumping. She fell against Kakashi who caught her easily, looking down at her.

"You need to rest. I'll get you back to Konoha, alright?" he said quietly, and Kotori looked up at him with tired eyes, slowly narrowing them. She shook her head, but made no indication of moving. He sighed a little, "I know you don't want me to Kotori, but you'll have to deal with it. We can't do any more investigating, it's too dangerous."

"I'm a Shinobi, Kakashi…" she insisted through a whisper, forcing a smile, "It's part of the job."

He didn't reply, keeping her in his arms as he got up and ran from the area. Kotori eventually slumped against him completely, eyes falling closed.

"I see Kakashi in the distance!"

"Is Kotori-san with him?"

"He's carrying her! Come on!"

"Guy, slow down!"

Kakashi came to a halt when he saw the group approaching. Guy skidded to a stop in front of him, eyes wide with worry, yet the rest of his expression suggested anger. Nariko and Jin catching up. Nariko gasped a little, seeing Kotori's wounds.

"What happened?"

"We'll tell you once you've healed her." Kakashi said and set Kotori down. Nariko nodded and kneeled beside her, removing the bandage gently and starting to heal her friend. Kakashi sighed a little, rolling his shoulder, and Guy looked at the smoke in the distance. Jin put a hand on her hip, glaring at the silver haired man.

"What the hell happened? Why is Kotori out here injured, and more importantly, why did you let her go in the first place?" she cursed, and Kakashi looked at her, narrowing his eye at her slightly.

"Kotori shouldn't be blocked out completely. She wanted to do some investigating of her own, I came to help."

"Not enough, obviously!" Jin yelled, and Guy put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from approaching Kakashi. He looked back at the smoke, frowning.

"What's the smoke?"

"A little trouble we ran into. I'll explain when we get to Konoha." Kakashi sighed softly, and Guy nodded. They looked down as Nariko got to her feet, helping Kotori. The salmon haired woman sighed softly, holding her head. She looked up, then gasped and yanked herself away from Nariko, then looked down at her wound.

"Kotori-san, please don't move around so much!" Nariko insisted, and Kotori glared before looking away, although she stayed still. Jin walked towards her quickly, glaring and narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Are you stupid? What is wrong with you? Kotori, you should have told me you were going to investigate! I could have went with you!" she snapped, "You're not the only one that cares about Kotaro's whereabouts!"

"I don't _care_ if you care!" Kotori snapped back, making Jin wince and stare in surprise, "You can do your own thing, I don't need family members breathing down my neck! I want to do this with the people I choose!"

"Kotori, don't yell at me!" Jin demanded, waving a hand in her face, "And don't you dare talk such nonsense! We need to do this stuff toge-"

"Shut up!" Kotori glared, "You made fun of Kotaro all the time! You bullied him and ignored him when he got older! Just shut up! I'm going back to Konoha!"

"You're being a brat, Kotori! We came out here to help you!" Jin glared as her sister walked past her. Kotori snorted, clenching her fists.

"No, you came to take me back so that you could keep me out of the loop!" she yelled over her shoulder. Guy winced before running after her, to make sure she wasn't going to do anything stupid. Kakashi and Nariko looked at Jin, who glared at the grass beneath her feet before running after them in silence.

"Oh my…" Nariko muttered.

"We should catch up to them. And I advise you stay out of the fight." Kakashi said, and Nariko looked at him, nodding, "It's a family problem that can really only be sorted between themselves…"

"Kotaro is such a bother." Nariko pointed out, and Kakashi managed a smile before the pair ran to catch up with their fellow Shinobi.

As they reached Konoha, Kotori and Kakashi were sent to the Hokage's office. He berated and lectured them about their irresponsible behaviour, but did thank them for the information of the odd clan that were now banished(and presumed deceased). The Hokage allowed them to leave, and Kotori sighed heavily, walking down the stairs with Kakashi.

"I need a good soak…" she said out of the blue, speaking of the hot springs. Kakashi glanced at her, smirking a little and removing his book from his pouch.

"What happened to resting in your bed idea?" he asked sneakily, and Kotori snapped her head to look at him, but he was already turning to head down the street. She glared, twitching.

"Wait, what did you just say? Kakashi!"

"See you later, Kotori!" he called over his shoulder, waving. Kotori huffed, but smirked to herself and leisurely walked around Konoha to her apartment.

As she stepped in, she saw that it was spectacularly clean. Well that was one useful thing about Nariko, at least. She walked over to the counter, spotting a piece of paper and picking it up, raising an eyebrow.

_Dear Kotori-san. _

_I know you and I don't really get along very well, and I feel that's making it awkward for us to live together. I found an apartment near by that I can afford, so hopefully our friendship will get better now that we no longer live together! I didn't have anything to move, so I am most likely already in the apartment right as you read this! _

_From, Nariko_

"Tch." she glared, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the bin. She rolled her eyes at the thought of their friendship getting any better, and made her way through to her bedroom. She removed her flak jacket and top, throwing them on the floor and shutting the blinds to her windows and balcony door. She them removed the rest of her clothing and turned on her shower, waiting a moment, then stepping in.

"Aaah…" she smiled at the warmth, but she was suddenly struck by the burning memory of the infants in the room. Her eyes glistened and she looked down as the dried blood slowly dripped off her body, and she lowered herself so she was leaning on her tiled wall, knees to her chest. How could she have just left those babies there? Those innocent children. It was sick. She rested her head on her knees and pursed her lips, closing her eyes slowly. She felt awful. But she couldn't cry. She was a Shinobi, and they didn't show tears. They showed pain and regret at times, but never tears. Never true emotion.

"Kotori Kuromura is not fit to be a Shinobi." Homura Mitokado exclaimed as he opened the door to his friend's office. The Hokage looked up and frowned a little, removing the pipe from his mouth.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. Homura glared and Koharu walked towards him, hands at her sides.

"Hiruzen, she left the village without telling anyone to look for her brother. She is emotionally distressed! She wrecked the training grounds through anger."

"She almost attacked one of her fellow Shinobi."

"Her brother defecting the village has taken its toll on her, and we believe it would be safer if she resigned as a Shinobi." Koharu finished, and the old man nodded, looking down at his desk. He frowned, then looked back at the pair.

"I will not make her." he concluded, "I understand where you are coming from, but I trust Kotori."

"You trust everyone, Hiruzen. Every Shinobi of Konoha." Homura tutted, crossing his arms, "You are my friend, and we have been through a lot. If Kotori cannot handle _this_, then you must do something. Who knows what sort of effect it will have on her students!"

"Why don't we ask Kakashi Hatake?" The Hokage questioned, putting his hands together on the desk, "He's been listening into this conversation, I'm sure he has something to say."

He glanced round at the open window, and Homura and Koharu snapped their heads round. Kakashi slipped in through the window, smiling nervously and sending the trio a nervous wave and even let out a small laugh.

"Aha, uhm. I was just passing by, and I thought…"

"Kakashi." the Hokage interrupted calmly, smiling a little at the Jounin, "Do you trust Kotori to recover?"

"Swiftly." Kakashi answered immediately, looking at him. The Hokage nodded, and Kakashi continued, "She loves her brother, I of all people know… And it may distress her a little bit, but I know she'll get through this."

"You and her friends are there to help her, after all." the Hokage added. He looked at his friends and advisors, and they glared before looking back at the Hokage, who leaned forward a little, "Satisfied?"

"Hardly, but I see we will cannot change your mind." Koharu stated, adding with a huff, "What's the point of being your advisors if you won't listen to us?"

Hiruzen merely chuckled in reply, smiling at them as they both left. His smile disappeared when the door closed, and he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi stared back, unafraid to make eye contact. The Jounin spoke first.

"I meant every word I just said."

The Hokage nodded, clasping his hands together.

"I believe you on both accounts." he replied, "She's got a strong will, Kotori. She just needs to stop relying on herself."

Kakashi nodded and bowed his head as the Hokage excused him, and Kakashi took his leave through the open window again. The Hokage smirked a little to himself, and Kakashi scratched his cheek as he landed on the ground and looked round, wondering if he should visit Kotori or let her have some time to herself. He sighed a little and decided to go to his own home for now, not wanting to disturb any peace Kotori had.

Far off in the dark, blackened cave of the crazed clan, something shifted. At the top of the crack of the cave, where there was just soot and smoke lingering, a burned, crippled hand broke through the rubble, clawing at the ground. The figure slowly crawled out, almost all of their clothes gone. His ice blue hair burnt to his shoulders, singed and black. His skin was a mixture of reds and blacks. He crawled along the ground, hissing through burnt lips.

"Hatake… That-That damned Hatake… And Kuromura! I'll kill them… I'll murder them!"

He eventually made it to his feet and stumbled to the nearby destroyed village. He walked carelessly, trampling over what looked like a grave, his leg hitting and knocking over a kunai, his feet scuffing up some kanji that was scraped into the ground. He groaned loudly, looking around the decrepit village. He chose the first building he saw and kicked the door open, slumping in. The place was a mess.

"Mmmn…" he grunted, making his way upstairs to the bedroom, and he thrust open the wardrobe, eyeing the clothes, "Kuromura…"

Back in Konoha, Kotori sat cross legged on the balcony that was attached to her bedroom. Her wait hair was tied up in a bun and she was holding her shinobi headband. She stared down at the symbol with tired eyes, and slowly looked up at the darkening sky, putting the headband down by her side and picking up a small folder instead.

"Bad case of nostalgia?" someone asked, and Kotori looked up to see Kakashi balancing on the iron fence. She smiled a little and nodded, gesturing for Kakashi to come over. He sat down beside her, leaning on the closed glass door and looked at the pictures as she took them out.

"Man, it feels so long ago…" she mused, staring at a picture of herself as a Genin with Sanjirou and Guy, Kotaro sitting in the background. Kakashi smiled a little, nodding. Kotori removed another, snickering at the sight of an older Kakashi being dragged into a picture by Guy, Emiko on the other side. Kotori tilted her head a little, gazing at her now deceased friend.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"I… I forgot about Emiko." Kotori admitted, frowning, "If you asked me about her… I probably couldn't tell you what she usually wore."

"Don't feel bad." Kakashi comforted, looking at her. Kotori sighed a little and shook her head, taking out a new picture, putting the one of Emiko to the back. She shrugged slightly.

"I can't help it. I don't even think I remember what her voice was like." she said, voice full of regret. The next picture was of Anko and Sanjirou, the latter giving her a piggy back over a bridge. Anko was pointing ahead eagerly, and Kotori gazed at him.

"I wonder how he is."

"Maybe you should send him a letter. How old is his child now?"

"I don't even know." Kotori sighed, looking away almost comically as she pouted. Kakashi smiled nervously, patting her shoulder. Kotori looked back down at the pictures and smiled a little to herself all of a sudden, taking out a larger picture than the others. It was in the Kuromura family garden, and was of everyone:

Yoshiko and Arashi were standing together in the middle, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, their free hands held in front of their chests. On Yoshiko's side their eldest boy Daichi stood, smiling for once at the camera, and Hiyori stood on Arashi's side, grinning. Jin was leaning on Daichi's arm, her own crossed and she was also smiling, a pleasant replacement for her cocky smirk. Takeshi was kneeling by Hiyori, and at the front both Kotori and Kotaro were on their knees, grinning and their arms around each other. Kotori smirked.

"I must be around ten here." she explained quietly, and Kakashi nodded, studying it, "We all look so happy."

"You can still be happy." Kakashi reassured, and Kotori looked at him. She smiled a little and then looked back at the picture, setting it at the back before taking another out.

"I just noticed." she said after a while.

"Hm?"

"This is not as comfy as a bed."

"We're already settled in, might as well just stay here for now." Kakashi said teasingly, and innocently looked down at the pictures as Kotori glared at him, although this time she was joking around. It felt good to make a joke.

Kakashi was right. She could still be happy, with or without most of her family. This realisation just made her even happier.

**Short, I know! But I like it. **


	61. Chapter 61

The next day went by slowly, and Kotori felt sore all over. She walked along the street with a small smile on her face, hands in her pockets. Watching some children run past her, her smile widened, and she looked round at the sound of her name being called. Akiha, Akimitsu and Akinobu came running towards her, although Akimitsu was jogging more than running.

"Kotori-sensei, where the heck have you been?" Akiha demanded, glaring up at her, "We were worried sick!"

"I wasn't." Akinobu added under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. Kotori snickered and put her hands on her hips, looking back at her team.

"Well, I'm back now." she said with a small smile, and they hesitated, looking at their feet suddenly. Kotori raised an eyebrow, and Akimitsu looked up at her confidently, clearing taking control of the situation as he spoke.

"We want to go into the Chunin Exams."

"Yeah! They're coming up soon!" Akinobu joined, and Kotori paused and blinked. She put a finger to her chin, looking at the sky thoughtfully, raising her eyebrows.

"Really? I didn't know that." she said, and the trio hung their heads with a loud sigh. Akimitsu rubbed his forehead, then looked at Kotori, frowning.

"Sensei, will you let us become Chunin?"

"Well." Kotori began, looking back down at them, "I guess, but you're pretty young. You've done hardly any real missions-"

"Because you never let us!" Akinobu interrupted with a low snarl, and Kotori huffed and shrugged a little, gesturing them to follow her as they walked. She moved up a few steps before walking down a small pathway, surrounded by fences on either side.

"Well the Chunin Exams are really dangerous, you guys. You need a lot more control and teamwork." she explained, trying to think of any way to stray away from the exams, "It's a lot tougher than you expect…"

"They're gonna be in Iwagakure this year!" Akiha exclaimed happily, and Akinobu grinned and thrust a fist into the air.

"I've always wanted to go there!" he shouted, and Kotori stopped by an iron rail that looked over the lake. She hesitated, looking down at the water, then looked round at her team. Akimitsu was looking at her pointedly and she hesitated, pursing her lips.

"Have I ever shown you my scar?" she asked them all, and Akinobu and Akiha stopped talking to look round at her. They blinked, walking towards her and she knelt down, frowning, "I got it from the Chunin Exams. It was a few years ago, and I still have it."

"Show us!" Akinobu said eagerly, and she shifted the collar of her shirt to expose the bite mark on her right side. The skin above her chest was still mutilated and scarred, and still clearly in the shape of a ferocious bite mark.

"Wow…" Akiha said, putting a hand over her own collar bone area and Akimitsu narrowed his eyes.

"Someone _bit_ you?"

"Tsukuyomi…" Kotori nodded, fixing her top, "They're from Sunagakure. They're cannibals, but there's very few of them left. Last time I heard of them, there were just four left. All siblings."

"Whoa." Akinobu's mouth hung open, "That's awesome!"

"It's painful." Kotori corrected, glaring, and sighed, staying on her knees, "I just don't know if you're ready."

"We are, we promise!" Akiha insisted, clasping her hands in front of her face, "We'll make you proud, Kotori-sensei! You're the best sensei we've ever had!"

"Oh." Kotori felt her face heat up a little and she let a smile creep across her lips. Sighing heavily, she thought about it for a moment before giving them a big grin, nodding, "Alright! I'll get your papers as soon as possible.""YES!" Akinobu cheered.

"Chunin exams!"

"Thank you sensei!" Akimitsu said, suddenly smiling and surprisingly eager. Kotori smiled and got to her feet, stretching.

"Alright, I want you guys to race across the lake, we'll start some training!" she demanded, pointing towards the other side of the lake. The trio blinked then grinned, leaping over and bouncing off the railings and falling towards the lake. They landed easily and sent a wave of water behind them as they raced across the surface, and Kotori crossed her arms, smiling as she watched them.

"They're good kids." someone commented, and Kotori looked round and nodded in agreement as she saw Guy approaching. She looked back ahead, watching the three now just play on the water, playfully fighting against each other.

"Once you try hard enough." she added, and Guy chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"So, Chunin Exams?" he inquired, and she hesitated and nodded.

"They seem confident enough. I trust them." she smiled and he nodded, crossing his arms this time and eyeing the team as they fought some more, leaping off of the water and surrounding rocks.

"Hopefully my team will be joining you!" he exclaimed, and Kotori looked at him curiously. He smirked, continuing, "If they become Chunin, then I could get that little kid in the academy!"

"You're so creepy, Guy." she deadpanned, looking back at the water, "What's with you and that kid?"

"He reminds me of me! So full of spirit and inspiration, and I mean, look at him! Doesn't he just inspire you?" Guy pointed, and Kotori leaned forward to look past him to see a small Rock Lee racing towards her, and she gasped.

"Did you cut his hair?"

"What? No, not yet!" Guy answered loudly as Rock Lee stopped by them, saluting Guy and smiling politely at Kotori, "He just wears it in a bobble."

"To keep it out of my face while I work!" Rock Lee nodded eagerly, grinning, "Hello Kotori-sensei!"

"Hi Lee." she smiled a bit, then looked at Guy, crossing her arms, "You're gonna fill this kid's head with rubbish!"

"No he won't! Guy-Sensei is _inspirational_!"

"Why are you two using that word so much?" she mumbled, scratching her cheek. She heard the tak of footsteps and saw her team racing towards them, and Akinobu skidded to a halt beside Rock Lee, who stared in awe.

"Sensei, when are we gonna train?"

"Oh, uh, soon." she smiled, rubbing the back of her head, "You guys go get a head start. Laps around the training ground, how about that?"

"NO!" Guy interrupted, "Laps around the village! Fifty of them!"

"How can you do that many?" Akiha yelled in awe, and Guy smirked, flashing her a dashing smile and a large thumbs up.

"I do it every day! Kotori used to, too, but she's stopped recently." he added pointedly, giving her a suspicious look. Kotori laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck before looking at them all.

"No laps around the village. Just go to the training ground and run around. Play hide and seek or something." she waved a hand, "I'll go and get papers for the Chunin Exam."

"Oh, the Chunin Exams!" Lee yelled, fists clenched and eyes glistening, "Guy-sensei is taking me to them!"

"What?" Kotori looked at Guy, and he smiled and shrugged.

"He asked, so why not? I'm going anyway with my team, might as well take Lee with me!" he explained, and Kotori smirked and nodded. Kotori quickly ushered her team off to the training grounds and they were off in a flash. Kotori then looked at Guy, crossing her arms.

"Shall I accompany you to get the papers?" he asked, "I'm going there myself, anyway."

"Can I come too?" Lee piped up, and Kotori nodded. The trio walked down the path and alongside the lake to the main street, and Lee jumped around happily, pretending to kick away invisible enemy ninjas.

"He's certainly a ball of energy." Kotori pointed out, and Guy smirked.

"He takes it after the best!"

"You sure do treat him like your kid." she added, and Guy looked at her and hesitated, then looked back ahead. She glanced at him, smirking as she clasped her hands in front of her innocently as they walked, "Why?"

"Well, he doesn't really have parents himself." he explained quietly as Lee raced around them in circles, now being some sort of bird, "So I thought I'd help him out. It doesn't help he can only use Taijutsu."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a disadvantage."

"No!" Guy looked at her, and she jumped, "It's not a disadvantage! It's just a hurdle in his way!"

"Aren't they… Sort of the same…" she trailed off as Guy quickly raced towards Lee and grinned, challenging him to a race. Kotori sighed and rubbed the side of her neck before walking after them, but stopped, goosebumps attacking her spine. She looked round, eyeing the surroundings, but nothing looked out of place. Narrowing her eyes a little, Kotori frowned and made a face, quickly turning.

"Hey! Guy, Lee! Don't run off without me!" she snapped, racing along the path to catch up to his friend and his… student.

"Kuromuraaaa…" a figure hissed as they stepped out of shingles of a roof, their bloodshot eyes watching her as she raced out into the distance. He wore a navy loose jacket that had slits at the wrists and upper arms, revealing a red tight top. The jacket was also open to show the red shirt, the neck reaching up to his chin. His trousers were also navy, with red sandals. His ice blue hair was hanging over his shoulders, clearly not taken care of very well. His face was badly burned. Mizutakuro bit his lip, then winced, before blending in with the roofs again, disappearing within seconds.

Kotori paced along the hallway to the Hokage's office, peeking in.

"Ah, Kotori. Good to see you." he smiled and Kotori walked towards the desk, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. Can I pick up three papers for the Chunin Exams?" she asked, and he nodded eagerly and picked out three and handed them to her. She smiled a little and thanked him, "Guy already stopped by, right?"

"Oh yes, with a young boy following him. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"He's called Lee." she answered, walking for the door, "Guy's taken a shine to him."

"Well I hope he's a good influence." the Hokage chuckled. Kotori let a small laugh escape and she nodded before closing the door behind her, and she walked to the training fields. She could see her team by the river, training against each other, and she smiled to herself as Akimitsu attacked Akinobu and Akiha with a fire jutsu. Akiha's immediate reaction was to dodge, while Akinobu made hand seals and flipped into the air. Her eyes widened when she recognised the seals: a wind jutsu! That would be useless against the fire.

"Hey!" Kotori snapped, quickly dropping the papers as she leapt into the air. She flipped as Akinobu's jutsu merely caused the fire to grow bigger as it shot for him, and Kotori grabbed Akinobu and pulled him out of the way easily, landing crouched.

"Sensei!" Akiha exclaimed, and Akimitsu turned to catch the three pieces of paper, which were still half way to the ground.

"Akinobu, did you learn nothing about natures?" she asked as she got to her feet, "Fire will always beat wind! Wind strengthens fire! What cancels fire out?"

"Water." Akimitsu answered as he walked over, handing the papers to Akinobu and Akiha.

"Exactly. And water nature is weak to….?"

"Earth." Akimitsu continued.

"And Earth is weak to Lightning, right?" Akiha grinned, "I know 'cause Kakashi-sensei's got lightning jutsu, and you have earth!"

"Are you implying something?" Kotori snapped, raising an eyebrow. Did Akiha think Kakashi was stronger than her? Kotori's pride got in the way of reason, and she huffed. Akiha giggled, cuddling her sign up sheet.

"I'm just saying, Kakashi-sensei is sooo cool and mysterious!" she cooed, "I bet he's cute under that mask!"

"Tch." Kotori crossed her arms, and Akiha smiled.

"Do you think he is, Kotori-sensei? Have you ever seen his face?"

"That's for me to know, and you to wonder. And no, I haven't." she said grumpily, and Akimitsu folded his paper and tucked it into his pocket.

"Can we train now?"

"Yeah, enough gushing! What's Kakashi-sensei so cool for, anyway?" he mumbled, and Akiha gasped and glared at Akinobu, thrusting her face into his and he jumped, stepping back to retrieve his personal space.

"He's amazing! He's so strong, and he's got the best lightning jutsus in the village! He's so cool and calm, oh man I'm blushing just thinking about it!" Akiha twirled away into her own daydream, and Kotori could swear she spotted a little bit of drool dribbling down her chin. Kotori giggled and looked at the boys.

"Anyway! Let's work on some jutsu first." she nodded and Akinobu grinned, pumping his fist into the air, apparently 'totally ready for anything'.

By the end of the day, Kotori wearily made her way into her apartment. She closed the door and sighed, slipping off her shoes and stretching. God, those kids really were good. Not as good as Kotori would like, but they already had the sheets, so she supposed there was no turning back now. As she got a drink, she froze and felt eyes on her. She straightened up, looking round nervously. This was the same feeling she had earlier on outside. Frowning, Kotori put a hand over her kunai holster as she walked into the middle of the room.

"Who's there?" she said loudly, and there was silence for a moment, until a haunting voice came from behind her.

"_Deeeeaath_…"

She immediately turned and swung out her fist, which now clutched a kunai, and Mizutakuro blocked and hissed angrily, exposing yellow teeth. Kotori yelled in awe and surprise when she saw who it was attacking her, and she aimed a kick to his stomach. He blocked her knee, grabbing and pushing, the other hand shoving the kunai-wielding hand in the opposite direction, and he hauled her forward. Kotori felt the kunai slip from her hands and she fell back onto the coffee table, wincing. Mizutakuro aimed a kick to her stomach, but she flipped to the side and dodged in time, watching as his heel smashed the coffee table.

"Kuromura!" he hollered, voice crackling. He made a seal and melded with the sofa, disappearing and Kotori grabbed up her kunai and turned, making sure to keep an eye and ear out for anything. He was alive? That insane priest was alive? How the hell did he survive? He looked like he was on the brink of death, though… She shuddered and backed up, but suddenly remembered that her back to the wall was a horrible idea. She began to leap away, but hands grabbed her shoulders and she winced as he dug his nails into her skin. Kotori elbowed him in the stomach, and he only gripped tighter, a hand shooting for her wound.

"Healed completely already…" he hissed, "You must have had a good medical ninja. Perhaps you can introduce me."

She elbowed him in the chest, causing him to wheeze and let go. Flipping back, she threw her kunai at him, and he dodged, letting it dig into the wall. He smirked, stepping out from his camouflage and raced at Kotori. She ducked, dodging a swinging arm and aimed to trip him up, but he bounced in the air and kicked her in the jaw. She rolled back into the hall, but quickly got to her feet and blocked another hit.

"How are you still alive?" she demanded, shoving him back and kicking at him several times.

"My faith in God!" he answered eagerly, grinning. His chapped lips cracked and Kotori winced at the sight, "I am immortal!"

"You can't be, that's impossible!" Kotori snapped, although part of her mind truly wondered if he was. What sort of God did he have? She glared and thrust her fist forward, digging it into his stomach and twisting, narrowing her eyes. He coughed, and eventually blood splattered across her face and he fell onto his back, breathing heavily.

"You can't kill me." he breathed, getting to his feet.

"Then what was that about the ultimate sacrifice?"

"I was helping my family!" he insisted, holding his stomach, blood dripping onto the floor, "They just never stood the test of God!"

"Get out of my house!" Kotori finally ordered, racing at him and kicking him again. He fell into the wall, stumbling and grabbing at anything. He whined, finally grabbing the edge of a bookcase and glared, glancing over his shoulder. Kotori narrowed her eyes and approached, taking out another kunai. He suddenly grabbed the bookcase and threw it with surprising ease, and Kotori yelped and ducked to dodge. She watched as it crashed down the hall and into the room at the end, and she turned her head in time to see Mizutakuro leaning over her. He pinned her wrists down and smirked.

"Now I will slay you!" he demanded, and Kotori narrowed her eyes.

"Not today!" she snapped, kicking him up into the ceiling. He cried out as his back hit it, and she rolled out of the way and shot up to her feet, kicking him as he reached the right height and he burst through the door, smashing into the hallway outside her apartment.

"You're forgetting, I'm healed now. Stronger." she lectured, clenching her fists and walking toward him, "And now you'll pay for killing all those innocent people!"

"Ahahaha!" he cackled, "They weren't innocent! My brother could see that, he used it to his advantage! Can't you see that?"

"You're insane!" she snapped, aiming to slam her foot down onto his face. He grabbed her foot and threw her down the hall, launching to his feet. Kotori skidded and rolled into a crouching position, glaring and catching her breath. He smirked and made hand signs, but Kotori raced at him and easily came within inches of him before he finished the trail of seals and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him with her. He gasped and glared, feeling his stomach churn as she threw him into the air, and he was launched straight through a large window. He cried out in pain as glass dug into his back, and she leapt after him.

"You bastard!" Kotori snarled, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him up in the air. He coughed as he landed on the roof, and Kotori glared, landing beside him, "I'm not gonna kill you just yet…"

"Good." he cackled, coughing as he sat up slowly, "I have something to tell you…"

"It better be about Kotaro." she snapped, kneeling beside him as she grabbed his collar, "No more pissing around, I'm not in the mood for any other murder attempts."

"Ahaha! You know that Uzumaki boy?" he mumbled, "The Jinchuriki?"

"How do you know about that?" she hissed, gripping tighter, and he smirked.

"I'll let you visit him." he whispered, "But he's a little _tied_ up at the moment, haha!"

"What did you do with Naruto?" she demanded, and Mizutakuro cackled some more. She glared and punched him in the face, and he let his head hang idly as he smirked, eyeing her at the corner of his eye.

"Filled with so much rage… I wonder how you would react if I did something to your students." he mused, suddenly sounding more professional. Kotori's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare talk about them!"

"What about that young girl? So full of life. Rather pretty, isn't she? How old is she? Thirteen?" he chuckled, and Kotori snarled, punching him again as hard as she could. He laughed, feeling his nose break and he looked at her, "So uncontrollable! What would happen if I _did_ have that little Akiha?"

"I said stop talking about them!" she shouted, "Take me to Uzumaki!"

"I will." he nodded, and Kotori glared. He chuckled some more, "If you heal me first…"

"I won't help you at all!" she snarled, "I'm warning you, take me to Naruto!"

"If you talk like that, you'll never see the child again… And who knows, maybe even Akiha will go missing." he laughed and Kotori slammed him down onto the roof. He coughed, grabbing her wrists and smirked, tightening his grip. Kotori winced, feeling some of his dried skin sticking to hers, and she hauled him up and threw him into the ground. He rolled uselessly and slowly got to his feet. Kotori watched him carefully, although behind him, hidden in the trees, she could see a masked figure waiting. The ANBU put a finger to his lips, and Kotori blinked once, a small signal that showed she understood. Concentrating on Mizutakuro, she glared.

"Why haven't you used your Kinjutsu yet?" she asked aloud, attempting to waste his time. He glared suddenly, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't need it now. I'm much more powerful." he stated, and Kotori shook her head.

"No! It's because you're weak. You don't have enough chakra left to use it, do you." she challenged, "Once you use it just once, you're all out. That's pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic!" he screeched, and Kotori glared. She removed a kunai from her pouch and ran at him, throwing it first. He smirked and raced at her, and Kotori's eyes widened as the kunai went straight through him. As if he were just a mirage. She skidded to a halt, suddenly wondering if it was a Genjutsu or clone, but he slammed his fist into her, and she was thrown back.

"Wait, how did he…" the ANBU glared behind his mask, frowning. Mizutakuro laughed and ran at Kotori, who jumped him and dodged another hit, moving to slam her fist into him, but her fist went straight through his jaw and she fell forward. It was like he was a ghost!

"Kuromura, this _has_ been fun." he nodded, "But you have brought the attention of too many ANBU."

"Shit, he sees us!" another ANBU cursed, and they appeared, leaping at Mizutakuro. The man straightened up, tutting and making a hand seal. Kotori turned and yelled in anguish.

"No! Stop, you have to tell me about Kotaro!" she cried as he quickly disappeared into the roof, and the ANBU cursed loudly. The ANBU from the treetops sighed and looked over at Kotori, clenching his fists.

"How did he do that? Was that Genjutsu?"

"No, he was definitely there." she assured, and another ANBU member stepped forward, frowning behind his mask. Kotori looked over, eyeing the details of the mask, and he spoke.

"The only other Shinobi I know of that mastered that sort of technique were…"

"Madara Uchiha and Minato." Kotori finished, and the man nodded. Kotori frowned, still looking at the second ANBU, "Daichi, we need to report this to the Hokage."

"Do it now." Daichi nodded, removing his mask. He looked at the rest of the ANBU and they nodded, "Also, check Naruto Uzumaki's home."

"Sir." they bowed their heads and disappeared to do their jobs. Kotori frowned at her older brother and rubbed her arm.

"How the hell did he know that? He's insane! He says he's immortal!" Kotori exclaimed.

"He most likely is. What's his name?"

"It starts with an M.. Ah… Mizut… Mizutakuro." she answered, and Daichi nodded.

"Kotori, just try… Try and relax, okay. I need to go to the Hokage right away."

"Shouldn't I come with you?" she inquired as Daichi put his mask back on. He hesitated, looking at her and shook his head silently and shot off, leaving Kotori alone. She rubbed her arm again and sighed, finding her way back to her apartment. Not feeling comfortable in the messy apartment, she closed the door the best she could and left to go through the village. Many Shinobi and ANBU were racing around at the news of an intruder. She knew where she was going.

Knocking on the door, she waited patiently. Eventually it opened, and a sleepy Kakashi Hatake looked at her, eye widening when he noticed who it was. He was wearing a sleeveless top, including mask of course, and no headband, although his scarred eye was closed.

"Kotori, what brings you here?"

"You really are a heavy sleeper." she said, and he gestured for her to come in. She walked in and leaned on the desk by the window, crossing her arms. He eyed her carefully, frowning.

"Why do you have blood on your face?"

"Huh?" Kotori looked up, then tapped the dried blood on her cheek and winced, "It's… Mizutakuro's. That priest's."

"What? Kotori, he's dead-"

"No, he's not. He came after me, and he's probably still in the village. He's horribly scarred… Kakashi, he says he's immortal. I think I believe him."

"Kotori…"

"Daichi saw him! A whole ANBU team saw him! And what's worse is he's capable of Space-Time Manipulation Techniques." she insisted, and Kakashi's eyes widened, finally showing the Sharingan. He sat down on the bed and Kotori crossed her arms as Kakashi closed his left eye again, not wanting to waste chakra.

"That's… That's not good." he finally concluded, and Kotori nodded. She excused herself to enter Kakashi's little bathroom and wiped the blood off of her face, and he leaned on the doorframe of the open door, crossing his arms.

"I feel all weird being in my apartment now. It freaks me out." she mumbled, "I feel so stupid."

"This guy is out to sacrifice you Kotori, I think you have a right to freak out." he reasoned, and Kotori shook her head, looking up at him as she dried her face.

"I'm a Shinobi, I think I've been through worse." she said, and Kakashi smiled behind his mask, hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

"Yeah, you've had to eat Jin's cooking."

The comment was immature for the situation, but Kotori couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth, smiling at him and nodded, walking back out to his bedroom and Kakashi watched her for a moment.

"If you want, you can stay here for a while." he said, "Just until we're assured Mizutakuro is out of the village."

"Hm." Kotori mused, "I dunno, I don't want to like… Barge in."

She glanced at the bed and smirked a little, shrugging innocently and stretched.

"But I am pretty sleepy." she said suggestively, "I suppose a few nights can't hurt."

"Then make yourself at home." Kakashi offered, and Kotori smirked as she sat down on the bed. She glanced down at her feet, frowning when she noticed how dirty they were. Ah well, Kakashi'd live. She removed her jacket and lay down, pulling at the covers, glancing up. She twitched as Kakashi began to take out a jumper and his flak jacket.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"I should probably go check they don't need help out there." he chimed, keeping his back to her as he removed his shirt. Kotori twitched even more, making a small face as her cheeks turned red.

"But- but protecting me would be useful!" she insisted as he put on his long sleeved jumper and flak jacket. He turned to look at her just after he put his mask over his nose, "If I die here, it's your fault!"

Kakashi laughed a little, taking his book from the bedside table, and Kotori huffed and crossed her arms as she lay down on her back. She looked at him grumpily, and Kakashi smirked, amused.

"Good night, Kotori! Sweet dreams."

"You did this on purpose!" she yelled, just as he closed the door, leaving her to fall asleep grumpily by lonesome.


	62. Chapter 62

Kotori rolled over, groaning when she felt her head smack off of something cold, and she opened her eyes to come face to face with a bedside table. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned, looking around Kakashi's room casually, noticing that she wasn't in her own apartment.

"Huh." she mused, then rubbed her red forehead. Oh! She was attacked last night. She remembered now. Stretching again she got to her feet and peeked into the bathroom, seeing no one. Kakashi must still be out somewhere. She smiled, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, stripping down to take a long deserving shower.

Kakashi opened the door, peeking in to see Kotori… Not there. Furrowing his brow, he heard the shower running and smiled a bit behind his mask and set down a small bag on the desk; if he was having guests, it was only polite to get something nice for breakfast. He yawned and stretched a little, but quickly straightened up and turned, leaning on the window sill when he heard the shower turn off. Kotori wrapped a towel around herself, using another to dry her hair as much as possible.

"Kakashi?" she called, opening the door, still drying her hair the best she could with the towel. Stepping out, she smiled at the sweet smell of breakfast, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, breakfast! Perfect timing!"

"Don't you want to get dressed first?" he asked, and Kotori was almost desperate to know if he was blushing behind his mask. Pfft, who wouldn't like this body? Was the main thought running through her head, and she smiled before folding the towel she used for her hair and resting it back in the bathroom. Walking back into the room, she folded her arms under her chest.

"Why?"

"Don't want you burning anything." he shrugged, although was taking out a small cup of what appeared to be a bowl of rice, but there was more. She could smell miso soup, definitely. Smiling, she shrugged and sat down on the chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'll live." she commented dryly, finding it rather humorous considering last night's ordeal. She took out the small bowl of miso for herself and Kakashi smirked a little, noticing her brow furrow, "Hey, where's yours?"

"I already ate." he excused, and Kotori narrowed her eyes, pouting before eating some of the rice anyway, looking away.

"Suuuure. You just wanna be mysterious." she huffed jokingly, "How long have we known each other?"

"Not sure. Few years, anyway." he answered, sitting down on the bed, moving to lean on the wall, "But I don't know what that's got to do with anything."

"Does it just come down to trust? Is that it, do you know _trust_ me?" Kotori teased, turning on the chair so she was sitting on it sideways, arm on the back of it. She rested her chin on her arm as she ate quietly, and Kakashi smirked as he took out his book, "Jeez, I'm heart broken, Kakashi!"

"You must also be really cold with his a towel on." he suggested, and Kotori rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Who wouldn't want to look at this?" she extended her leg dramatically, now joking more than flirting. She wasn't going to get to Kakashi so easily, and so perhaps just being herself while in a towel was good enough for now. Just as she did so though, the door burst open, Guy panting.

"Kakashi, I can't find Kotori! Have you seen-" he stopped mid sentence, spotting the very woman on the chair. She hesitated, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face as Guy's eye twitched, either in disgust or pure confusion.

"Uh. Hello Guy!" she attempted cheerily, slowly lowering her leg. Kakashi laughed a little.

"She stayed the night." he explained.

"Oh, well. I need to just… Kotori, the Hokage wants to see you." Guy finally explained, "I'll leave you to get dressed. Kakashi, can I have a word?"

"Sure." Kakashi got up, strolling outside with Guy, who closed the door. Kotori couldn't help but giggle, although wasn't sure if she wanted the ground to eat her up or not. She got up and moved to the bathroom, wanting to get dressed quickly.

"Why is she in a towel?" Guy demanded, almost like a father. Kakashi hesitated, blinking.

"She just had a shower. Personal hygiene is important nowadays, Guy."

"I know that, Kakashi! Why was she in your place in the first place?"

"She stayed over last night, like I said." Kakashi answered plainly, looking as confused as ever. Guy twitched, narrowing his eyes and clenched his fist before leaning forward, a hand over his mouth as if to protect what he was about to say. Kakashi leaned forward as well, humouring his friend.

"You didn't… You know." he asked in a whisper, and Kakashi blinked a few times, acting clueless.

"Didn't what?"

"_You know_!" Guy persisted, cheeks red. Kakashi pretended to think for a moment, letting out a drawn-out 'hmm' as his eye rolled in its socket slowly, as if he expected the answer to be floating in the air.

"Oh!" Kakashi laughed heartily, straightening up and waving a hand in front of him, "No, no. Purely friendly."

"Well, if you're sure." Guy crossed his arms and nodded solemnly. Kakashi frowned.

_How can I _not_ be sure?_ he thought, but the door opened and the pair looked at Kotori, whom was now dressed and ready for action.

"Well? Let's go!" she insisted, pushing them both down the hall after closing the door behind her, and the two men quickly found their footing and walked along side Kotori, who was surprisingly quiet.

"So, Kotori… What happened last night?" Guy asked casually. Kotori glanced at him, smirking.

"Oh, not much. I took off my jacket first and got into his bed-"

"Not at Kakashi's!" Guy yelled, and Kotori laughed knowingly.

"You mean the fight? Oh, he… Just came to my house, wrecked it and then threatened N-… Naruto!" Kotori gasped, "Is he okay? Did they find him?"

"Turns out he was bluffing about Uzumaki." Guy answered, "He was in his house completely knocked out - uh, as in asleep."

"Oh, thank god." Kotori sighed. They walked on mostly in silence, and when Kotori reached the Hokage's office, it was full of Shinobi racing in and out. Some nodded to Kotori and she returned the greeting most of the time.

"Kotori, hello." the Hokage greeted as she walked towards him, "I seem to be seeing you a lot lately."

"Well, can't help that I'm popular!" Kotori joked, winking. She wasn't feeling so optimistic about this whole situation though. The Hokage smirked a little, clasping his hands together.

"If you could give us a detailed report on the attack and his abilities, I'd appreciate it." he informed, "And then I have a mission for you and your students."

"Of course. Can I get the information on the mission now?" she asked, and he nodded.

"A woman on the edge of the village would like your assistance. She didn't give much else apart from that it will definitely be a C rank."

"Hopefully it'll be good enough for them." she nodded.

"Kotetsu! I want you to speak with Kotori." the Hokage ordered as the man walked in, and he jumped and looked up before nodding, taking a clipboard and paper and pen before gesturing for Kotori to follow him. The Hokage continued by speaking with Kakashi and Guy, stating how they were just on time to get missions for themselves.

"How you holding up?" Kotetsu asked, and Kotori huffed, crossing her arms.

"Why does everyone ask that? It's not like I'm a princess, I'm not useless." Kotori insisted, and Kotetsu laughed a little to himself before walking into a room and sitting on a chair. Kotori placed herself on the desk, crossing her legs.

"Alright, so why don't you tell me what happened?" Kotetsu smirked, leaning back and Kotori sighed before retelling the story, trying to add in every detail she could remember. Eventually they were finished and Kotori said her good byes, heading out the window to save time and bounded over the roof tops.

"Sensei!" Akiha called, and Kotori skidded to a halt, blinking. Where the heck did that voice come from? She looked around quickly, letting out quick 'huh's as she looked in each direction.

"Sensei, up here!" Akiha giggled, and Kotori looked up, seeing Akiha sitting on a water tank. She grinned down at her and waved, and Kotori smirked before jumping up, beside Akiha in a flash.

"What're you doing here?"

"Akimitsu and Akinobu are tracking me down!" she giggled, but then gasped, "Oh, I heard about a crazy guy attacking! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, pfft!" Kotori waved a hand, looking at the sky cockily, "I beat him no bother!"

"Then why don't you have him custody?" Akiha asked innocently, and Kotori hesitated, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Eeeeh…" she mused, trying to think of an answer. Akiha giggled and looked around the village, finally setting her eyes on the Hokage monuments.

"I'm gonna be up there some day!" she exclaimed, and Kotori looked over at the Hokage faces then back at Akiha, wondering if she was serious. But the little girl was smiling up at her hopefully, eyes wide, "Or I'll be like Lady Tsunade!"

"A Sannin?" Kotori snickered, crossing her legs, "I dunno, I mean-"

"GOTCHA!" Akinobu snarled from behind, leaping at Akiha. Akiha yelped, bounding off of the tank and to the roof, skidding to turn around, and Akinobu snorted, stumbling and grinning at her, "Found you!"

"You gotta tag me, it's part of the rules!" Akiha snapped, and Akinobu smirked, revealing a tag. Kotori raised an eyebrow, and Akiha blinked and yelled, looking at her back and spinning around, momentarily showing Kotori a tag on her back that Akinobu must have put there.

"Noooooo!" Akiha whined, "I was doing so well!"

"Ahaha, I win!" Akinobu grinned, "Eat it, Akimitsu!"

"Where is Akimitsu, anyway?" Akiha walked over, turning and Akinobu peeled the tag off. Kotori landed next to her students to join the conversation, and Akinobu sighed and put them in his pouch.

"I dunno, he's away doing some stupid thing with his mother." he answered, and Kotori hesitated. She looked at him, then looked round at the village, suddenly getting an ominous feeling in her stomach.

"Let's go get him. We've got a mission." she hurried, and leapt off of the roof to head for Akimitsu's home. Akiha and Akinobu looked at each other before racing to catch up with their sensei.

Skidding by Akimitsu's house, she walked towards the door hurriedly and knocked a few times, biting her lip. Akiha and Akinobu caught their breath as they strolled up to the door as it opened.

"Ah, Kotori-sama." a woman smiled, "Come in! Akimitsu and my sister are in the back."

"Thank you." Kotori said, sounding extremely relieved. The trio walked after Akimitsu's aunt to the large garden, where Akimitsu was with his mother as promised, and a large dog was bounding around them.

"Oh my god, that dog is adorable!" Akiha cooed, rushing towards it. Akimitsu turned, eyes widening at the sight of his team, but waved a little and Kotori smiled. Akimitsu looked back at the dog as it barked loudly at the unfamiliar adult, and Akiha grinned and kneeled in front of it, now smaller than the Great Dane-like animal.

"Is it new, Akimitsu?"

"Yeah. We just have to train it." he answered as Akiha scratched behind its ears, causing it to collapse onto the grass and roll around like an excitedly deranged pup, "Is there something you would like, Kotori-sensei?"

"We have a mission." she nodded, "it'll not take long. It's a C rank!" she added, hoping to drag them all away from the dog. Akinobu was the first to turn and grin, and Akimitsu nodded before saying a quiet good bye to his mother. Akiha wined, petting the dog once more before walking after her team, waving good bye to her friend's family.

"So, details?" Akinobu grinned as they walked through the street.

"Old woman wants us to help her." Kotori sighed, "She didn't give very much detail to the Hokage."

"C mission my ass!" Akinobu cussed, glaring ahead. Kotori laughed a little and they stopped when they reached the house, and Akiha gulped. It was a small run down cottage, with a thatched roof. A window was broken, and the garden surrounding the house seemed to be dead. Kotori glared and walked confidently towards the door, her students following behind.

"Hey, anyone home?" Kotori demanded as she knocked, and at the force the door swung open, creaking loudly. Akiha stared, biting her lower lip and Kotori walked in, muttering, "Keep your guard up."

They nodded, and Kotori looked around. The place was a mess. Walking around the fallen table, Kotori peeked down the short hallway and continued along the silent floorboards, eyeing the swinging, lampshade-less light. She removed a kunai from her pouch and looked at a semi-closed door, quickly kicking it open and prepared herself for anything, but the only thing she was attacked by was a horrendous stench. Wincing, Kotori braved it and walked into the small room, which appeared to be some sort of study. Vials and glass boxes lay around the room, broken and untouched. She saw something lying on the ground and she prepared herself for the worst, using her foot to kick it so she could see its face. Her eyes widened at the sight of a dead woman - even if she had expected it. She looked away, then looked back at it. Her eyes were missing… Glaring, Kotori turned when she heard noises coming from the front room, and she raced into the hall, bashing off of the wall carelessly.

"Kotori-sensei!" Akimitsu called, now outside. She rushed out of the door, looking at them, and Akimitsu pointed, "Akinobu! He was taken away by some guy, he was really creepy looking!"

"He's going to the cliff!" Akiha added desperately. Kotori glared, then looked at her students.

"Go back to the village and get someone you trust!" she snapped, "Do it now!"

"Yes, sensei!" they cried, fleeing down through the village as fast as possible. As soon as she saw them go, Kotori moved forward and zoomed through the forest. She leapt and ducked, skidding past sharp branches and thick trees. She heard a loud cackle, and knew who it was. Shit, shit, shit. Kotori moved faster, launching herself upwards and through the trees and into the clear air, she easily spotted Mizutakuro carrying Akinobu, who seemed to be knocked out, along a cliff side. That cliff was massive! Kotori snarled, clenching her fists and bounded off of the tops of the trees, making hand seals. The cliff shook and rocks shot out from the sides, attempting to throw Mizutakuro off balance, but the tall man merely leapt and bounded off of each flying rock, running along the side of the cliff no matter what. Kotori jumped into the air, using her chakra to stick to the side of the wall and run up it, seeing Mizutakuro disappear over the side as he reached the top.

"Ahahaha, Kuromura is so slow!" he cackled, voice echoing. Kotori yelled in anger and frustration, "This boy will make a fine follower of Kotaro, and his eyes! Such a nice colour!"

"Let go of him!" Kotori snarled, the force of her steps causing the mountainside the crack. She leapt into the air and flipped, landing on edge of the cliff and looked up, seeing Mizutakuro sitting with Akinobu on his lap. The man was inspecting his eyes, a kunai in his hand.

"Oh, Kuromura's late!" he laughed, his hair hiding most of his face as he spoke, "She can still join the party, though! I hope she _sees _that!"

"Look at me!" Kotori yelled, "You're in Konohagakure, you are in enemy territory! You're never going to make it out of this place alive! Give the boy back!"

"Nuh uh, I got him first!" he suddenly snarled viciously, saliva flying at the ground, He clung to Akinobu, digging his nails into the boys face. He suddenly looked up at Kotori, and her eyes widened at the sight. Mizutakuro's face wasn't like she had seen it just last night. Instead of two eyes, he had _four_: he had somehow implanted two below his eyes, akin to a spider. Kotori stared, and she felt sick when she noticed two more on either side of his neck. When did those get there?

"I see all!" he hissed, "Like my God tells me to! I have the wise eyes of the elderly, and now I shall have the innocent eyes of the youth! And then… I will have the hearts of a loyal follower, a saint, and a killer - a demon. You!"

He jabbed the kunai into the air as he pointed at her, and Kotori twitched and glared.

"The Kuromura… You are murderous. One of the most murderous I have seen." he insisted, and Kotori snorted.

"No! Orochimaru could be. Members of that Akatsuki group. But you won't go for them, will you? Because you're too weak to go against them, so you decided to choose someone you think is weaker than you!" she flipped her kunai, glaring, "Well you thought wrong."

"He's mine! His eyes are mine!" he howled, and Kotori grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes, "Ahaha, but you can't kill me! You can't, because I've put my Kinjutsu on him! Hahahaha!"

"Then release it!" Kotori demanded, feeling a drop of rain land on her shoulder. More raindrops fell, and Kotori's hair felt drenched within seconds. Mizutakuro grinned sickly at Kotori as red liquid began to run from his face, and burned skin slowly dripped off.

"No! It will put him in a great deal of pain, having no eyes. If I keep him like this he'll be asleep forever, totally painless! Isn't that what you want?" he demanded, and Kotori snarled, twitching and clutched her kunai even tighter. Mizutakuro snorted, smirking dangerously, "Now if you don't mind, I have a surgery to perform-"

"HA!" Kotori snarled, throwing her kunai at him. He glared and instinctively brought up the kunai to reflect the attack, and Kotori made hand seals. Rocks suddenly rose from the ground, putting them on different levels, and rocks of different height between them. She leapt up and bounced off of each one, making more hand seals. Mizutakuro snarled, keeping Akinobu closer to him, but vines shot from the rock Kotori landed in and straight through another pillar that was in their way, wrapping around Mizutakuro's wrist. Kotori glided along the vines and jumped when she was close enough, flipped and kicked Mizutakuro in the face. He yelled and fell onto his back, letting go of Akinobu. Kotori grabbed him and jumped away, skidding on a low rock. She lay him down and glared, turning to look back up, unable to see Mizutakuro from the angle. Her eyes widened when she saw the vines through the rock snapping, and she could only guess Mizutakuro managed to cut them off. There was total silence apart from the roaring thunder, but suddenly the rock Mizutakuro was on broke into rubble as he bashed through it and cackled as he leapt at Kotori.

"I'll take your heart first!" he insisted, "As you are a nuisance to my God's plans!"

"And you're a nuisance to my health!" Kotori yelled back, preparing herself. She got to her feet, aiming to kick Mizutakuro back, but he grabbed her ankle and shoved it down, hammering into her and causing them both to roll near the edge. Kotori winced as she landed beneath him, and her head hung over the edge of the tall pillar of rock. She glared up at Mizutakuro as he laughed, blood dribbling from his mouth and onto her, making her close her eyes in disgust, but opened one and punched him away. He didn't move, cackling as he removed a kunai from his pouch.

"I'll take your heart!" he screeched again, "I deserve it more than you do! I am God's messenger!"

"Get off me!" Kotori demanded, making hand seals and spears shot from the ground, stabbing into his shoulders. He yelled out as he was thrown back into the air, and Kotori got to her feet quickly, leaping after him. Mizutakuro winced and turned in the air, removing one of the spears and smirked, hurling it at Kotori. Her eyes widened and she made a hand seal, forcing it to turn into a slush of mud, as well as the second spear that had stabbed him. He smirked and bounced off of a rock behind him and shot at Kotori. She removed a kunai from her pouch, glancing at it momentarily to see its ice-engraved blade. She smirked and looked at him confidently, and they clashed, bringing their blades against each other. Kotori's blade immediately released ice, and it crawled around and engulfed Mizutakuro's arm. He yelled in surprise, and Kotori's eyes widened in fear and realisation as the ice began to encase herself too. She attempted to jump away, and narrowed her eyes as Mizutakuro smirked and moved straight through the ice, landing beside Akinobu. Kotori winced as she fell to the ground, watching the ice run along her arm, and she looked round urgently as Mizutakuro walked towards Akinobu.

"My eyes… My eyes…"

"Bastard!" Kotori yelled, making a hand seal. Clones appeared, rushing at Mizutakuro and tackling him to the ground, but he elbowed one away and threw another two off the edge of the cliff. Kotori raced forward, skidding between Mizutakuro and Akinobu, mentally thanking the gods that the ice had stopped at her shoulder. Mizutakuro smirked, watching her.

"Ya better watch out, if you keep that ice on for too long, the blood'll stop running to it! And you won't have an arm!"

Whether that was how the body worked or not, she knew he was right. She had to get this ice off quickly before anything major happened to her body. He smirked, making hand seals and Kotori winced when she felt a hard wind hit her. She winced, feeling herself getting peeled off of the ground by the wind, and she snarled, unable to make any hand seals to help her back to the ground. She watched, attempting to find some sort of way to flip herself back to solid ground, but suddenly something grabbed her and she was brought back down onto another slab of rock, higher up. She looked round to see Asuma and Iruka, along with Akiha and Akimitsu.

"Kotori-sensei, your arm!"

"It's nothing!" she snapped, looking back down at Akinobu. Mizutakuro glared up at them, then turned when he saw Etsuko Hyuuga now between him and his victim, along with Kurenai. Etsuko snarled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Byakugan!" she snapped, and Kotori jumped to her feet. Etsuko raced at Mizutakuro, and he prepared himself, making a recognisable hand seal. Kotori's eyes widened, yelling out.

"Etsuko, he's going to use a Kinjutsu, watch out!" they watched in horror as Etsuko jabbed her hand into his chest, but his fingers dug into her neck, and she yelled before falling to her knees, the veins around her eyes disappearing.

"Etsuko!" Kurenai called, racing forward and kicking at Mizutakuro, who jumped back, skidding on the wet ground and blocked another attack, smirking evilly. Kurenai grit her teeth, making a hand seal to ready a Genjutsu, but Mizutakuro made his own again, blending in with the rock and slowly sank to the ground.

"No!" Kotori snapped, leaping down after him. She landed just where he was, seconds from slamming her foot into the top of his head.

"Kotori!" Iruka landed beside her, grabbing her shoulder, "We need to get that ice off of you!"

"Etsuko, are you okay?" Kurenai kneeled beside the Hyuuga, who winced and looked up at her with a dazed expression, "Etsuko, answer me!"

"I can't feel… I feel weird." she admitted, slowly getting to her feet, legs shaking. Kotori looked at her, frowning.

"He's used Heaven's Touch." she explained, and Akimitsu, whom was with Akiha making sure Akinobu was okay.

"Is that the Kinjutsu you mentioned?"

Kotori nodded, and Etsuko's eyes widened.

"What? My chakra's been blocked? Is that what you're saying?" she demanded, then covered her face, as if embarrassed, "I can't use Byakugan! I'll be the disgrace of the Hyuuga clan!"

"Don't talk like that! We'll sort this out!" Kurenai insisted, "Surely someone in Konoha must know how to reverse it!"

"I've never even heard of that Kinjutsu." Iruka admitted, frowning, "We need to get you kids out of the rain, though. It can't be healthy."

Akiha sniffed, nodding and rubbing away tears. Asuma walked over and picked up Akinobu's body, and Akimitsu watched him angrily. He clenched his fists, and Kotori walked over beside him, sighing a little as she finally caught her breath.

"He'll wake up." she said, trying to sound optimistic. Akimitsu merely snorted and leapt after the others as they gradually made their way to the ground, and Kotori frowned before jumping after them all, keeping quiet as she thought about Mizutakuro. That bastard…

"Kotori-san, you're lucky." the doctor commented, "Have that ice on any longer and it would have destroyed your arm. Whatever jutsu attacked you was created to work fast."

"It wasn't a jutsu… It was a kunai. One of my own." Kotori forced a laugh, rubbing the back of her head with her good arm. She only had her purple shirt on right now, her right arm taken out of its sleeve so the doctor could look at her arm properly, "I still need to work on it."

"Hm, well, be sure to keep safe from now on." he nodded, "I'll give you some time to just relax."

"Thanks doc." she nodded and he walked out. Kotori sighed and stretched, gritting her teeth at the numbness. She looked at her arm, which was blue and purple in some areas, and quickly put it through the sleeve. She looked round and walked over to the window, sighing a little as she stared at the village, crossing her arms. In the very next room, Akinobu was lying unconscious with Akiha and Akimitsu by his side, and somewhere, Etsuko was explaining to her father and Hiashi Hyuuga that she may never use Byakugan again.

"Kotori-sensei?" someone asked softly as they opened the door, and Kotori turned and smiled a little at Akiha. She waved, and she sat herself down on the bed, and Kotori walked over to sit next to her. Akiha sighed, twiddling her thumbs, "Will Akinobu wake up in time for the Exams?"

"Hopefully." Kotori nodded, "But the exams are in a few weeks, we'll have time."

"…" Akiha looked down at her feet, frowning. Kotori hesitated and looked at her, putting an arm around her shoulder and trying to smile a little to give Akiha some comfort, and Akiha leaned on her sensei's arm.

"Hey, sensei." she began again, "You know what's coming up soon?"

"Hm?"

"Valentine's Day!" she smiled suddenly, and Kotori blinked and smiled a little herself. Kotori was never one for Valentine's Day, contrary to what many people thought. She wasn't one for long relationships, so she didn't find the opportunity to celebrate Valentine's Day when it rolled around.

"You gonna do anything?" Kotori inquired, and Akiha looked away suddenly, cheeks glowing red. Kotori smirked, nudging Akiha playfully and the girl grinned and looked at Kotori, speaking quietly.

"I'm hoping to do something with Akimitsu!" she admitted, and Kotori laughed a little. Akiha hesitated, scratching her cheek and continued, "Uh, Kotori-sensei. C-Could you please give… Give something to one of your friends from me? Anonymously of course, I don't want anyone to know! Especially h-him!"

"Sure, who's the lucky guy?" she winked, and Akiha hesitated, biting her lip and looked away, mumbling his name.

"Iruka-sensei."

Kotori smirked and nodded eagerly, getting to her feet. She picked up her jacket and slipped it on, looking over at Akiha as she jumped off of the bed and walked for the door. Kotori followed, walking down the hall and signing herself out, saying good bye to Akiha. She was going to stay with Akinobu for a while more, so Kotori was left on her lonesome. Where was she going to go now? Strolling along the path, her mind lingered on Valentine's Day. She smiled at the idea of Iruka's reaction to Akiha's gift, and Kotori had to be sure to stop by her house before February 14th to retrieve it. Speaking of Iruka! Kotori spotted him walking down the path with a load of books, struggling with the amount.

"Iruka!" she ran towards him, smirking and taking a few from the top. He laughed a little and stopped, balancing the rest the best he could and she raised her eyebrows, "What's with all the books?"

"They're for my class." he admitted, walking on again, "For tomorrow! They'll be doing a lot of reading."

"Why not let them make Valentine cards instead?" she asked, and Iruka hesitated before smiling a little, looking at her.

"It's not like you to think about Valentine's Day." he pointed out, and Kotori shrugged, explaining the situation with Akiha(leaving out the part about anonymously giving Iruka a gift from the student) and Iruka chuckled, "I might. If you want to help me, that is."

"Again?" Kotori sighed dramatically, "I dunno, Uzumaki is a handful just by himself."

"Come on Kotori, you suggested it, you should help me!" he insisted, sounding almost desperate. Kotori let out a very drawn out sigh before nodding solemnly.

"Fine!" she agreed, and Iruka smiled successfully to himself as they walked into the academy grounds.

Later that night, Kotori found her way to a popular bar, and was soon singing along to whatever song she could think of with fellow drunken shinobi. She giggled as she wrapped her arm around someone sitting at the bar, her mind not really recognising the woman as Anko.

"Look ahead!" she exclaimed, raising her glass, "Because the road of tomorrow is far off, we'll never make it in time, the road's far off!"

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked quietly, smirking before waving a finger towards the entrance, which was merely a gap with a few flaps of cloth exclaiming 'welcome!' instead of a door, "You better sober up, your valentine's is coming this way!"

"Huh?" she blinked, staring at Anko, then looked round before jumping up and grinning, waving the hand holding the glass in the air as a wave, "Kakashiiii! Asuma, so lovely of you to join us on the path to righteousness!"

"Is she drunk already?" Asuma chuckled, before waving heartily. Kurenai and Iruka followed after them, and Anko laughed, wincing as Kotori leaned on her.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kurenai asked, and Kotori huffed, making a pout-like kissy face.

"A lot!" she teased, "Don't tell me what to drink! You're just a Chunin!"

"I… I didn't." Kurenai muttered, and Asuma smirked, patting her shoulder.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't make any sense when she's drunk." he reassured, and ordered a few drinks for the group. Iruka smirked at Kotori before looking round, hearing a song starting and Kotori let out a loud 'aaah!' as she stood straight again, waving a little.

"I love this song!" she grinned, humming along to it. Kurenai blinked and Anko and Iruka suddenly jumped, eyes widening rather dramatically.

"No, Kotori, don't-"

"Kotori, no you can't sing!"

"What's wrong with her singing?" Kurenai asked Kakashi and Asuma quietly, watching as Kotori made her way rather determinedly to the stage, Iruka and Kakashi following.

"Well… She's not very good." Asuma scratched the side of his cheek, and Kakashi merely smiled. Kotori yelled drunkenly, shoving Iruka and Anko back, only to be meet with another hand grabbing the mic.

"HEY!" she yelled, and the tall white-haired man snarled back.

"My turn!" he yelled, cheeks pink from alcohol consumption. Kotori stared at Jiraiya, narrowing her eyes before yelling in his face.

"I WAS HERE FIRST! BEAUTY BEFORE AGE!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW DOGS COULD SING!"

"AAAAH!" Kotori yelled out, comically bashing him in the head, which did nothing in her drunken state. Iruka sighed heavily, grabbing another mic and offering it to Jiraiya, who blinked in confusion, dumbly pointing to himself.

"You can _both_ sing."

"Iruka, that's an even worse idea!" Anko snapped, but Iruka shrugged and sat down at a near by table, sighing and covering his ears, preparing himself for the worst.

"I'll be the best yet!" Kotori snapped at Jiraiya as the song started, and the older man glared, twitching.

"You're as good as a dying cat!"

"I'll show you!" Kotori pointed the mic at him before swinging it in her hand so it was facing her, and as the song started she began to read from the screen in front of her, "MY ANGEL AND MY GIRLS, OH MY SUNSHINE!"

"I can't sing this!" Jiraiya whined, "It's about a guy!"

"YOU'RE SO HANDSOME , MY EYES, MY EYES ARE BLINDED!" Kotori screeched into the microphone, making all the patrons either yell in disgust or cheer her on, too drunk to tell the difference between good or bad.

The next morning, Kotori rolled over on her bed. She groaned loudly, head thumping, and hugged her pillow before sitting up and realising she was in her pyjamas. She didn't even remember most of last night… Rubbing her head, she groaned again and shuffled out into the hall, making her way into the main room. She jumped, smelling something very… Nice. But she lived alone. She looked at the kitchen area, staring. She wasn't sure how to take this.

Jiraiya stood topless, frying something at the cooker. He had plates set out and she stared in silence at first, and when he turned he waved a spatula at her, smirking.

"Morning, Kotori!" he chimed, and Kotori twitched, eyes suddenly widening. If he was here. After a drunk night. That could only mean…

"AAAAAAAAAUUUHH!"

**The song Kotori sings is Gee by SNSD/Girls Generation. I don't own it.**


	63. Chapter 63

"What are you doing here, Jiraiya? Why are you in my kitchen!" Kotori yelled, waving her arms in the air as she approached. Jiraiya laughed, putting down some food onto the plates and smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I woke up here!" he answered, and Kotori wanted to collapse. The corners of her lips twitched and fell onto a chair instead, head in her hands as she whined, despite the delightful smell coming from her plate. She finally glared up at Jiraiya, narrowing her eyes, and the man looked down at her with a wide smile, as if he were hiding something.

"Put a shirt on!" she demanded, "And stop using my stuff, I didn't give you permission to cook!"

"Just eat!" Jiraiya huffed, putting down the spatula and walking over to where his shirt and kimono-top were, mumbling under his breath, "Jeez, and I thought you'd be grateful I went to such lengths."

"Just shut up." Kotori muttered, face as bright as a tomato, and she began to stuff her mouth. Jiraiya smirked as he sat down, looking at her curiously before eating himself, and Kotori hesitated, staring at the food, then looked at him, "I had no idea you could cook."

"Your recipe books helped." Jiraiya admitted, "I had no idea you had so many!"

"You've never been in my house, of course you didn't!" Kotori reasoned, then crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair, sighing heavily. Crossing her arms, she looked at Jiraiya again through half-closed eyes, and he continued to eat. Kotori knew that he wasn't going to tell her anything, and her head was throbbing. She let out a heavy sigh, sinking in her chair.

"I should get going." Jiraiya stood up suddenly, putting the plate by the sink, "I'll see you later Kotori!"

"Wait, you're not gonna wash up or anything?" she yelled after him, waving a fist. She snarled as he fled through her door, and she leaned over, "Hey, get back here! WHOA!"

Kotori groaned as she picked herself up the floor, glaring at the plates. She walked over to the counter, picking up her plate as she went past the table and began to wash quietly, rolling her head around as she tried to wake up.

"… Oh god, Iruka!" she leapt up, running down the hall to get ready, only just remembering that she was supposed to help Iruka with his class! Oh man, he was not gonna be happy!

Iruka sighed as he looked out the window, then back at his class. His pile of books lay in the corner by the window, and many students were staring at them with distaste, while others were eagerly awaiting today's lesson. Iruka looked back at them and cleared his throat.

"As you know, Valentine's Day is coming up soon." he began, and a few girls giggled to themselves and he smirked a little, "So today I've decided to let you all make Valentine's Cards instead of reading those books, but tomorrow lessons will continue as normal! At the end of the day you can either just give your card to someone, or put it in this box-" he gestured to a box nearby, which read 'anonymous valentine's' with many hearts surrounding it.

"Ooh!" the girls chimed, and Naruto huffed loudly, looking away. Kiba groaned and crossed his arms.

"This stuff is for wusses!" he exclaimed, and Iruka shook his head.

"Now now, maybe some girls would like a guy with a romantic side." Iruka claimed, and Kiba twitched and glared at his teacher, yelling out.

"I don't want a girlfriend, I don't need one!" this outburst caused the class to laugh, and Iruka smirked before looking over at the door as it opened, and he let out a relieved sigh as he saw Kotori, who was fixing her hair again.

"Kotori-sensei!" Ino smiled, and Sakura waved. Kotori walked towards Iruka, laughing a little as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, sorry Iruka." she said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible, "I slept in!"

"Hmph." he smiled a little, saying under his breath, "So you got to sleep after all. That's a relief."

Kotori stared at him as he moved on, giving out paper to the children so they could start with their cards. Wait, what was he suggesting? That damn Iruka, he better tell her about what happened last night! She sighed, crossing her arms and then looked round to see most of the boys uninterested and playing about, all but one. She smirked and walked towards Naruto, who glanced up at her and went red, covering his card quickly.

"It's not finished, you can't look at it!" he exclaimed, and Kotori laughed.

"Who's it for?"

"It's a secret!" Naruto answered, although his eyes quickly glanced at Sakura, who was cooing over Sasuke on the other side of the classroom. Kotori smirked, looking at them, then looked back at Naruto.

"Is it gonna be anonymous?" she asked, and he shook his head confidently and smiled. He then explained that Iruka said girls like guys with a romantic side, and so he was going to do his best. Kotori smiled and nodded, leaving him to finish the card and saw Ino and Sakura shoving at each other.

"Move, billboard brow!"

"Shut up, no one wants a card from a farm animal!"

"You'll pay for that!" Ino snarled, and the two girls hissed at each other like cats. Kotori stared before walking over and pushing Ino away from Sakura, frowning down at them.

"Really, calm down! You can both give Sasuke a card! Jeez." Kotori reassured, and Sakura and Ino glared at each other before looking away huffily, crossing their arms. Kotori rolled her eyes and shrugged, jumping when she spotted her student, Akiha, at the window. She walked over and opened it up, smirking.

"Kotori-sensei, please give this to Iruka-sensei!" she begged in a whisper, handing her a card. Kotori took it eagerly, nodding.

"Of course! Anonymous, right?"

"Yup! Thank you, sensei!" she quickly zoomed off when Iruka approached, and Kotori turned and laughed a little, offering him the card. He raised his eyebrows, cheeks pink.

"What?" he blurted, taking it as Kotori shoved it against his chest and he looked at her, confused. Kotori blinked, then smiled.

"It's not from me!" she explained as he opened it, "A secret admirer."

"Wow." Iruka mumbled, staring at the inside.

_To Iruka-sensei_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_From Anonymous_

Little hearts floated around his name, and he laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck and Kotori giggled at the sight of his cheeks getting even pinker.

"I've never gotten a card before!" he admitted, "Especially not an anonymous one!"

"Seriously?" Kotori questioned, hands behind her back as she inspected the card, "That's pretty sad."

"Well! I mean…" Iruka stammered, trying to think of a comeback or some sort of reasoning, but none came out. Kotori laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

"It's alright! Girls are probably just too embarrassed to give you any." she teased, whispering with her eyebrows wiggling, "They probably wouldn't know what to do with you if you accepted!"

"Kotori!" Iruka snapped, cheeks glowing. He set the card down on his desk and crossed his arms, sighing and Kotori laughed, looking back round at the class room. She saw a familiar black haired boy glaring at his blank piece of paper, and she made her way over, raising an eyebrow. She peeked over his shoulder, and the Uchiha looked up at her, twitching.

"What, can't you draw?" Kotori asked, sound rather patronising. Sasuke snorted, looking back at the paper with distaste.

"I don't celebrate Valentine's Day." Sasuke commented, and Kotori hesitated before looking up at the ceiling in thought. She didn't really either, but she did enjoy getting cards. Did that mean she _did_ celebrate it, just in a more egoistical way? She smirked and looked back down at him, and Sasuke let out an inaudible sigh.

"Whatever floats your boat. I'd prepare yourself for a few cards, though." Kotori suggested, gesturing to Ino and Sakura, who were both giggling to each other(a surprising moment of mutual agreement) and glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed a little and nodded, looking up then back down, linking his fingers.

"I'll keep that in mind." he mumbled, and Kotori smirked before pacing across the room. Naruto glanced up at her as she passed, then looked down at his card. Suddenly he launched his hand up, and Iruka glanced round.

"Iruka-sensei!" he called, "I need your help!"

"… Kotori's right there, can it wait?" he asked, beside another student. Naruto huffed immaturely, glaring at the Jounin at the corner of his eye. Kotori twitched, glaring back and looked away just as immaturely. Iruka sighed and nodded, walking towards the blonde boy.

"What is it?" he asked with a small smile. Naruto hesitated, suddenly going red, mumbling something. Iruka blinked, leaning in a little, "What? I didn't hear that!"

"How do you spell 'Valentine's?" he asked, and Iruka smirked. After a moment he was at the front of the class, pointing at the words 'valentine's day' on the chalkboard, and Naruto grinned before copying it down. Kotori couldn't help but smirk, although she overheard a few girls at the back.

"Who would take _his_ valentine's card?" one tutted.

"My mom told me to not go near him. She's really upset we're in the same class." the other agreed, and Kotori hesitated, listening in.

"I can't wait to see the face of whoever gets it. What an unlucky girl."

"I can't wait to see _his_ face when they reject it."

"Tch." Kotori looked away, glancing at Naruto. He was working very hard on his card, scribbling in a heart on the front with more determination than the class put together. She walked back down to the front, although was called over by a busy student. This class was much more relaxing than she thought.

As classes finally finished, Iruka and Kotori joined the students at the door that led to the playground, and they watched them all rush out onto the grounds and for the gates, eager to relax and play around. Kotori smirked, crossing her arms as she watched some trade cards with each other. She glanced round, noticing Naruto making his way for a group of girls, Sakura with them.

"Iruka, look." Kotori tapped her friend's shoulder, and he looked round. He smiled a little, proud of Naruto's confidence. Sakura glanced round when one of her friends pointed, and she froze up at the sight of Naruto. He held the card in his hands tightly, denting it a little, and he thrust it out at her, looking at his feet.

"Naruto…" she mumbled, and the girls giggled tauntingly. Sakura glanced at the girls, frowning, feeling the pressure of rejecting him fall on her shoulders, and she looked back at the blonde boy.

"Please, Sakura-chan!" he suddenly cried out, and Kotori crossed her arms, watching curiously. Sakura frowned, but then finally smiled a little.

"Naruto, what makes you think I want a card from you?" she asked, and the girls laughed, "I want a card from _Sasuke-kun_! I don't need yours! Jeez."

The girls laughed, two linking arms with her. She gasped a little as she was taken away with them, and she glanced over her shoulder at Naruto. He watched her go, and she huffed before looking back ahead. Naruto's shoulders slumped and he glared at his feet before plopping himself down on the nearby swing.

"Jeez." Kotori mumbled. Iruka glanced at her, frowning.

"You were like that once." he muttered. Kotori glared.

"I accepted any cards I got!" she snapped childishly, and Iruka smirked a little before gesturing to Naruto.

"I'll go talk to him. See you later, Kotori!" he said quickly, making his way towards the student. Kotori frowned, watching him go before smiling a little to herself and walking out towards the street, leaving Iruka to crouch in front of Naruto and offer him some ramen.

Heading to the training grounds, she spotted Akimitsu sitting on one of the three poles. She stopped, watching him carefully; he seemed to be meditating. Smirking, Kotori crouched and leapt into one of the trees, keeping out of sight and removing three shuriken attached to wire from her pouch. She threw them at him, watching with narrowed eyes.

Immediately, Akimitsu shot into the air, dodging them easily, and Kotori shifted her fingers, making the shuriken turn and fly back. Akimitsu - eyes shut tightly - flipped backwards and skidded along the ground, removing a kunai from his pouch and spinning it in his hands, deflecting them. Kotori nodded approvingly before throwing a dozen more at different intervals, also moving to different areas to mix things up. Akimitsu listened carefully, bending backwards suddenly to dodge two that skimmed his chest, and he flipped onto his hands, legs in the air and bending one forward, another back, narrowly dodging another two. He flipped backwards further, ducking to dodge more.

"Heh." Kotori chuckled under her breath, leaping out from the trees and racing at her student. He got to his feet and looked around carefully. She zipped behind him easily, aiming a knee to his back, but he turned and blocked with his arm, although the power of her hit forced him back. He groaned as he hit the pole, and she smirked before getting into a Taijutsu stance. Akimitsu glared, thinking carefully before making hand seals and slamming his hands to the ground.

"Fire Release: Eruption of Hell!" he yelled. Kotori wasn't very knowledgeable of fire jutsus, but this one seemed entirely unrecognisable. Had Akimitsu worked on his own? She watched as spouts of fire erupted from the ground in a straight line, and Kotori flipped backwards before her eyes widened. The ground in front of her cracked and a larger ball of fire burst from the earth, and she leapt into the air and made a hand seal.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" she watched as the ground beneath Akimitsu softened and turned into sloppy mud. He yelped, eyes snapping open and he looked all around him, already sinking to his knees. Kotori landed in front of the remains of his fire jutsu, and Akimitsu looked up at her, breathing heavily.

"That probably took a lot out of you." Kotori guessed, making her way towards him, "But that was good dodging earlier on. I'm proud of you."

"What…?" Akimitsu said, caught off guard. He watched her carefully, as if studying for evidence of lies, then smiled a little. His hands were now encased in the swamp, "Sensei, can you stop this jutsu?"

"Aha, erm." Kotori smiled, looking away, "Actually, I can't. It dries up by itself!"

"What? When does that happen?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure, to be honest."

"Sensei! Don't just leave me here! I'm sinking!"

"Struggling will only make it worse!"

After a while of struggling, Akimitsu glared at the ground as he slushed his way through the street. Arms hanging in front of him, mud dripping from his fingers, he glared at Kotori as she giggled, and then covered her mouth.

"This is your fault!"

"You wanted training, you got it!" she taunted, then hesitated and looked at him, "How is Akinobu?"

"He's still unconscious… A Hyuuga had a look at him - out of curiosity - they sense no chakra." he answered, and Kotori blinked.

"What?" she demanded, "But chakra- he needs it…"

"Well, it's not _gone_. Just blocked, and all locked into a certain place that seems to be unseen." Akimitsu frowned, "And with all his chakra in one area, the rest of his body is really weak. And it's also compressed in that area, possibly causing him a lot of pain."

"Huh…" was all Kotori could let out, and Akimitsu nodded solemnly.

"I need to go wash up." he explained, "Thank you for the training, Kotori-sensei."

"Any time." she nodded, watching him go with a sort of dazed look. She sighed a little, but then heard someone speak behind her. A young woman close by, clinging to a glanced round at the odd appearance of them both, and she gasped a little at the sight.

"Your students don't seem to be doing well."

Kotori turned, eyeing the person in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror as they met Mizutakuro's. She winced, but he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything and she felt herself getting taken away, and with a blink of an eye she was… Somewhere else. She jumped, looking around suddenly in the dark room, and Mizutakuro lit a small lamp by a table.

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded, "Was that a Space Time Ninjutsu?"

"Hehehe." he turned, arms hanging limp, "Indeed… But I can't kill you."

"What?" Kotori narrowed her eyes. Mizu glared at her between strands of hair over his face, his bloodshot eyes locking with hers. She was unable to look away.

"My Kinjutsu… it's worn off." he explained, hands out in front of him, "My chakra's lowering because of how much I used it. And, aha, my other techniques… But I've also been ordered not to kill you."

"By who?" Kotori demanded, although she shot her head round when a door opened. It seemed to be just part of the wall.

"Someone that can bring it back…" Mizutakuro hissed, and Kotori glared, clenching her fists. A figure chuckled as he stood at the open door, raising his chin and then narrowing his eyes a little. Kotori's eyes widened in fear almost.

"Kotori…" the smooth voice chuckled, "I haven't seen you in a while. When was the last time? That girl's funeral? What was her name?"

"Emiko!" Kotori snapped, "Why am I here?"

"Leverage, you could say." the man answered, walking into the room and the door slowly shut. Mizutakuro watched him carefully, lowering his head politely. The man snickered, and Kotori backed up a little.

"Leverage? For what?"

"When can I get my jutsu, master…?" Mizutakuro asked suddenly, and the man turned and glared.

"In due time." he answered calmly, then looked back at Kotori. The candle shone on his face, enhancing his white features, "But for now, we must cater to this one."

"Orochimaru…" she whispered, biting her lip. Orochimaru chuckled, raising his head a little as he watched her. Kotori glared at him, trying to act as confident as possible. She repeated herself, "Leverage for what?"

"You have… Connections, you could say." Orochimaru explained, "An old friend of mine, for example: your brother…"

"My brother was never a friend of yours!"

"Oh, how clueless you are." he mused as he approached her. Kotori tensed and backed up, feeling her body press against the wall and she grit her teeth, glaring. Orochimaru smirked down at her, "We shared secrets. Jutsus. We even spoke casually once in a while. He is an admirable man… With big goals."

"Kotaro is not admirable! Especially if he conversed with you!" Kotori yelled, and Orochimaru thrust his palm out. Snakes launched from his sleeve and wrapped around Kotori, pinning her arms to her side.

"Heh." he smirked at her, "He does not care for you, so perhaps using you for an experiment may be more useful. I have jutsus I need to perfect… And a strong body such as yours - especially with your muscle and Taijutsu skills - would be useful… You may be able to handle my jutsus."

"Fuck you!" Kotori snarled, "I'll never succumb to your experiments! I'll never be one!"

"Hm…" Orochimaru stared, "You do… _Lack_ the quench for power."

He studied her a bit more before smirking. He stated that he knew how to fix that, and began to walk out into the hall way. Mizutakuro watched him go, eyes widening and he moved to follow him, crying out his name.

"You promised me!" he begged, and Orochimaru turned.

"Hush!" he snapped, "Take her to the arena."

"Arena?" Kotori muttered, yelping as Mizutakuro obeyed and pulled her along by a longer snake than the rest. She was guided down the hall, glaring at the man in front of her. He led her into a large dark room with a domed roof, and a small balcony looking down upon it. Kotori glanced around nervously, gripping her fists and, as soon as she felt the snakes loosen, she launched herself at Mizutakuro. He turned and blocked her hit, his other hand grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the ground. She skidded along her back, then flipped and skidded back on her feet. A figure stopped at the balcony, and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Let's see what you can do, Kotori. Fight for your life…" he threatened, and Mizutakuro leapt back and on the small wall of the balcony, crouching. He grinned, long arms resting on his knees, and Orochimaru leaned his hands on the wall, "Or die!"

"Shit." Kotori glared, hearing gears clanking as a door opened behind her.

Back in Konohagakure, as the sky darkened, Akiha glanced outside her window, seeing a familiar body walk by. She grinned and opened her window, cheeks red as she watched Iruka slowly walk along the path.

"Iruka-sensei!" she chimed, and he glanced up.

"Oh, Akiha! Hello!" he greeted with an enthusiastic wave, and her smile merely widened, her cheeks turning brighter.

"Did, uh, Kotori-sensei give you a card at all today?" she asked, then stammered, "O-oh! Cause I heard a rumour that, uh, someone was… Gonna send something to you!"

"Oh!" he smirked knowingly, raising his eyebrows, "She did! Can you tell me who sent it? I want to tell them I'm very thankful!"

"O-Oh, uh. I'll pass it along!" she grinned, then paused, "Have you seen Kotori-sensei, anyway?"

"Oh, no. Not since this afternoon. I was going to her house, actually." he nodded, "I'll tell her you said hi, hm?"

"Yes please! Night, Iruka-sensei!" Akiha giggled, and Iruka laughed a little to himself as she quickly closed her window. Iruka smirked and continued on, making his way to Kotori's apartment. When he reached there, though, he saw the door open and someone stepping out. Blinking, he smiled when he recognised Nariko.

"Nariko!"

"Oh, Iruka-san!" she bowed her head politely, "Have you seen Kotori?"

"Uhm… No. Is she not home?" he asked, and Nariko shook her head.

"I haven't seen her all evening, so I got concerned." she explained, "Perhaps she is out drinking?"

"Oh no…" Iruka frowned, "She doesn't drink on Tuesdays… It's a sort of rule she has. I don't know much about it."

"Hm." she paused, "Perhaps we should go to Kakashi's."

"If she left for another one of her… Little missions, Kakashi probably went with her. You're right."

Nariko and Iruka quickly made their way to Kakashi's apartment, although they stopped when they saw Kakashi walking down the street with his book in hand, and Kotori no where. Explaining their problem, Kakashi frowned behind his mask and looked at the dark sky.

"She… She can't be far. We'll ask Jin. Nariko, go ask Guy." he requested, and Nariko nodded before running off. Iruka and Kakashi quickly found Jin, and although she was a little tipsy she was still coherent. She had no idea where Kotori was, and when they met up with Nariko, Guy did not either.

"Something's wrong." Kakashi concluded. Nariko frowned, but then turned when she heard scuffling of shoes, and eyed a woman watching them.

"Excuse me?" she called, "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Kotori… Does she have salmon hair?" she asked quietly, and Iruka quickly walked over, followed by Kakashi and Nariko.

"Yes! Did you see her?" Iruka asked, hesitating, "It's just… We should be keeping a closer eye on her. Ever since her brother, ah, defected…"

"I understand. She was taken away… Like she was teleported." the woman explained, "It was like nothing I'd ever seen before… Not since the Fourth Hokage."

"Mizutakuro." Kakashi hissed, then turned to Iruka, "Get Guy! We need to get her!"

"But we have no idea where she is!" Iruka exclaimed, "It would be useless to go out there without a trail! She's basically vanished!"

"We could get an Inuzuka clan member." Nariko suggested, and the trio began to walk down the street, Kakashi leading the way.

"Kakashi, we should inform the Hokage." Iruka added, "This is serious."

"I know, I know… But…" Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes, "If the Hokage finds out, he might think she's incapable of being a Shinobi. She shouldn't have been caught off guard like that."

"He teleported, Kakashi." Nariko insisted, "It wasn't Kotori-san's fault! If we inform the Hokage, he can put together an ANBU team-"

"Not an ANBU team." Kakashi stated firmly, "If we tell the Hokage, I want to be leader of the team."

"But-"

"I know Mizutakuro better than anyone does. It'd be best if I choose who'll be on my team." he interrupted again, and glared at Nariko, "Trust me."

"… Of course." she nodded finally, "But… You _will_ tell the Hokage…?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded, "Go get Guy and an Inuzuka member."

"Right!" Nariko and Iruka nodded, shooting off in separate directions. Kakashi then leapt into the air, heading for the Hokage's office, narrowing his eyes.

Kotori gasped for breath as she fell against a wall, slowly crouching. A sleeve of her purple top was ripped off, and she was no longer sporting her jacket. Her hair was down and messy, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. Gripping a kunai, she grit her teeth before spitting blood onto the ground in front of her, eyeing an experiment standing opposite.

"She's doing well…" Orochimaru muttered, "How long has it been?"

"Three hours." a figure answered behind him. Orochimaru nodded.

"Hm… How many has she killed?"

"Thirty-four." Mizutakuro answered, sounding savage, "How long until we let _him_ out?"

"Not long now…" Orochimaru hissed. He watched Kotori carefully as the woman caught her breath and growled under her breath, cursing something inaudible from this distance. She pushed herself off of the wall and launched into the air, leaping off of the roof(causing it to crack) and slamming her fist down in the experiment. It hissed and grinned, blocking it with a single arm and throwing her to the side, but she skidded and threw kunai at his feet.

"Huh-" he yelled in pain as tags attached to the kunai exploded, blasting him into the air. He fell to the ground, body falling limp. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well done, Kotori… I assume you are tired."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kotori turned, glaring dangerously at Orochimaru, "Let me go!"

"Restrain her." Orochimaru ordered, and Mizutakuro launched himself forward and easily pinned the tired woman down. Orochimaru continued speaking to her, "You may rest for now. This place is heavily guarded though; I assure you, you cannot escape so do not try."

"Fuck you!" Kotori yelled as Mizu began to drag her out. She kicked the air, snarling, "Fuck you, you fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

As soon as she left, her voice dying away, Orochimaru chuckled.

"Would she be a suitable vessel, Orochimaru-sama?" the small figure asked. Orochimaru turned, smirking.

"Possibly. She is related to Kotaro, and though I cannot have him, she seems to be my best bet… She is certainly strong." he concluded, before walking past the man. He nodded, bowing his head as Orochimaru passed before following after him.


	64. Chapter 64

Kotori sat on a wooden bed, glaring at the ground. She was not given new clothing or food. She glared at a prominent scar on her ankle, a weak point definitely. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. There were no windows where she was, but a small candle lit the bland room. She glanced at it, then looked back at her ankle and ripped a bit of cloth from the edge of her trousers before tucking it back into her boots, and dabbed at the wound. She winced, closing her eyes momentarily before looking at it again and continuing to dab away at the blood. She frowned, shoulders slumping, but the door opened and she snapped her head up to look at a figure.

"I was told to come heal you." a young man spoke, perhaps a few years younger than herself, "Orochimaru-sama wants you to be as fit as possible for tomorrow."

"Hmph." Kotori glared as he made his way towards her, hand glowing, "I won't become one of his experiments."

"Don't be ridiculous." the man reasoned, eyeing her accusingly as he lay his hand over her wounded ankle, "You became one as soon as you were brought to this place. Orochimaru-sama isn't one to admit it, but Kotaro is too much for him…"

"What?" Kotori glared, "Orochimaru… He's one of the most powerful people I know of…"

"As is your brother. You are the closest he has to him." the man smirked, "The best we can do is possibly get your DNA and hope for the best. Or some of his. Or perhaps… Even rely on genetics."

Kotori glared at the silver haired boy. She couldn't recognise him, but it was also quite dark. His glasses shone in the light and he smiled at Kotori a little, moving to start on another wound.

"You could give me some food." Kotori muttered, changing the subject. He hesitated, but continued to look at her wounds instead of making eye contact.

"Orochimaru request we not feed you, but we can hydrate you." he explained, "He wants to see how long you may last."

Kotori put a hand on her stomach, but nodded and looked away. She couldn't stand for this. She had to make a run for it. This was absolutely ridiculous… She needed to know more about where she was.

"Can I take a walk?"

"Haha… We're not that stupid. You don't need to walk around here. All you need to know of is this room and the arena." he answered, and Kotori let out a loud tut. He looked at her, stopping the healing for now. He frowned, changing the subject, "Do you have any wounds anywhere else?"

"No." she shook her head, and he got to his feet. Kotori watched him stand, and he fixed his glasses before smirking at her.

"Try and get some sleep. It'd be best for you." he ordered before turning and making his way for the door. Kotori glared and looked away as he glanced at her one last time before closing the door behind him. Kotori winced at the sound of her freedom being shut away. She got up and walked over to the single table holding the lamp, glared and swiped her leg out angrily, kicking it against the wall. The glass smashed and the fire went out immediately, leaving Kotori in the dark. She clenched her fists and hesitated, spinning round to check her weapons pouch… It was gone. When did Mizutakuro take it? Shit. Putting a hand nervously through her hair, she made her way blindly to her bed and sat down, staring at the ground.

In Konohagakure, Kakashi waited in front of the Hokage.

"Kotori is gone?" the Hokage demanded, "How?"

"Mizutakuro." Kakashi answered, "Someone saw him appear before they disappeared through the Space-Time Ninjutsu."

"Get Inoichi Yamanaka, and retrieve the witness." the Hokage ordered two nearby Chunin, "And get an ANBU-"

"With all due respect, I would rather lead the mission with my own team, Hokage." Kakashi requested, and the Hokage looked at him doubtfully before nodding.

"Right. Kakashi, you may gather your team and plan out what you will do. But you must go through everything with me first of all."

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Kakashi bowed his head before leaving the room, allowing the two Chunin to run ahead of him to complete their orders. Kakashi stopped on the balcony, looking down at the village, and quickly Nariko landed by his side, an older man landing by her side. His brown shaggy hear was tilted to one side, although all of it reached past his ears. He had red upside down triangle markings on his cheeks, and a Jounin outfit. Although beneath the closed flak jacket was a wire long sleeved top instead of a usual jumper. His Konoha headband was around his head proudly, and by his side was a very large brown dog.

"Yokuto Inuzuka." he bowed his head, "Ready whenever you are, Kakashi-sama."

"Good." Kakashi nodded, then turned his head to the right when Iruka and Guy sped through the open door.

"Kakashi!" Guy called, "Is this everyone?"

"No." Kakashi shook his head, "I'll go get the last member. I want you four to start thinking of plans of how to find Kotori."

"Right!" they nodded, and Kakashi jumped off of the balcony, gliding along the roof tops as he made his way for the Hyuuga compound. He skidded along in front of the entrance before quickly running in. He raced along the large pathway, heading for the Branch House area.

"You! Hatake!" someone called, and he stopped and turned his head, glaring, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to find Etsuko Hyuuga. It's important." he demanded, "She needs to go on a vital mission, and is a high ranked B mission."

"Oh…" he hesitated, then nodded and pointed, "She lives with her parents in that household right beside you."

"Thank you." he nodded and ran to the door, quickly banging on the door. This was taking too long. Glaring, he saw an older man open the door, and he jumped a little to see Kakashi.

"Kaka-"

"Etsuko needs to come with me. Now." he ordered, "It's a rescue mission."

"Of-Of course." he turned and called for his daughter, who quickly turned up, skidding down the last five stairs as she rushed for the door. She wrapped her headband around her head and smiled at Kakashi, but seeing his expression she frowned.

"We need to go. Come on." Kakashi turned and shot off, leaving Etsuko to say a quick good bye to her father and follow the Jounin.

Kakashi landed on the iron bars, crouching as he looked at his team, and Etsuko hopped on them and landed on the ground by the others, raising her eyebrows. Yokuto was sitting on the ground, leaning on his dog who was lying on his stomach. Iruka, Guy and Nariko were crouched in front of several pieces of paper with different tactic ideas.

"Kakashi! Etsuko." Guy greeted with a nod, and Etsuko hesitated, crouching down beside Nariko and Kakashi joined them.

"What's going on? What's the mission?" she demanded, and Kakashi glanced at her before reading all the papers and judging the tactics in his mind, allowing someone else to answer.

"Kotori's been kidnapped by Mizutakuro." Iruka answered, "Kakashi's the leader of the team…"

"But why am I here?" she demanded, "I can't use my Byakugan! Surely you should have gotten someone more powerful or useful-"

"No." Kakashi looked at Etsuko, "I wanted you here because you've fought against him too. And while we find Mizutakuro, he may be able to lift the Kinjutsu on you… In case something happens to him on the mission."

The tone of his voice suggested he was in no mood to let Mizutakuro off lightly. Etsuko hesitated but nodded, putting on a confident face and clenched her fists on her thighs.

"Right."

"What do you think of the plans, Kakashi?" Yokuto asked, and Kakashi looked over at him before inspecting the papers again.

"I don't think we should look around in old hideouts. It would waste valuable time." he started, "And I want us to stick together. Splitting up is dangerous, especially against a foe that has those sort of techniques. Also, Iruka, I want you to stay behind and make sure Kotori's family don't try and follow us.

"Of course."

Etsuko glanced at them, frowning, thinking about why they were all here. Guy was most likely there to try and outmatch the Space Time Ninjutsu. Yokuto for tracking purposes. Nariko for her healing. And she was there for information. Okay.

"We will take a chance and look at Mizutakuro's old hide out, but I doubt he will be back there." he nodded, then looked at Yokuto as he got to his feet, "I want you to take your dog to Kotori's apartment and get her scent."

"Of course." he got up, and Nariko stood up too.

"I'll take you there." she said and quickly raced down the hall, and Yokuto and his partner ran after her. Kakashi looked at Guy and the others, then walked down the hall defiantly to the Hokage's office.

"Sir." he said, and the others walked in after him. The Hokage looked up.

"Inoichi is looking into the woman's mind now, Kakashi." he said, glancing at his team of choice, "Once he gains enough information to see if Mizutakuro has any hints of where Kotori is, you may leave."

"How long will that take?" Guy demanded, and the Hokage shook his head.

"Within a minute, at least." he reassured, "Although he may have to study certain images to see if they're accurate."

"This is my team, plus Yokuto Inuzuka and Nariko." Kakashi explained, and the Hokage nodded his approval. Kakashi then continued, "We plan on taking a quick look at Mizutakuro's old hideout, and then tracking any scents Yokuto can catch. We know being in the Land of Fire is probably too dangerous, but the land of Rivers is filled with Kotaro's men, so he won't be there in fear of getting caught. He must be weak."

"And if there are no results?"

"We keep looking." Kakashi answered bluntly. The Hokage stared at him, thinking of the situation before nodding.

"Alright. A messenger will find you when Inoichi is done." the Hokage frowned, "Do not leave until they have spoken to you."

"Of course." Kakashi walked out into the hall and made his way along it to the balcony again, needing some fresh air. Stopping by the bars, he closed his eyes and hung his head a little, trying to relax and rid of his headache. Guy glanced at him, then looked at Etsuko and Iruka. Etsuko frowned a little.

"Kakashi…" Guy began, walking towards his friend. Kakashi turned, putting on a smile, but someone leapt in between them, skidding with urgency.

"Kakashi-sama!" the young man breathed, "Inoichi has concluded the information on Mizutakuro!"

"And?" Kakashi demanded, his smile gone. Guy, Etsuko and Iruka tensed, quickly making their way over.

"H-He has a mark on his neck." he explained, "It's nothing we've seen before, but…"

"But what? Spit it out!" Guy tensed, clenching his fists. The young man winced and continued as fast as possible.

"It-It looked like a seal. Like, the kind we found on… The bodies of the deceased experiments conducted by Orochimaru." he explained, and their eyes widened. If that man was working with Orochimaru, then it must mean he will be at one of that snake's hide outs…

"Now we have a good lead." Guy concluded, attempting to be confident. Kakashi stared at first, but nodded and looked at the young man.

"Tell the Hokage we're leaving."

"Of course." he nodded, watching as Kakashi leapt away, followed by Guy and Etsuko. Iruka sighed a little, then followed the young man to the Hokage's office.

Appearing at Kotori's apartment, they saw Yokuto and Nariko heading down the stairs.

"We're going." Kakashi explained, "Mizutakuro is working with Orochimaru."

"So Kotori-san's with him?" Nariko said, eyes widening. Nodding, Kakashi led them out to the street, and they approached the North gate.

"Orochimaru has been known to converse with Kotaro, so perhaps they are in the land of Rivers after all." Kakashi explained as they began to run through the trees, and he glared. Yokuto kept near the front with his dog, as a tracker at the front was more useful to keep an eye out for enemies.

"Most likely the borders." Etsuko added, "Kotaro probably wouldn't appreciate Orochimaru trying to move in on a land he's conquering."

"Tch." Guy glared ahead. Yokuto snorted.

"Yeah well, we'll find it!" he said confidently, jabbing his chest with a thumb, "You've got me to track her scent down, and I know it like the back of my hand now!"

"Good. We'll need that." Kakashi said solemnly, "If we see any enemies, move to kill."

"Apart from Mizutakuro." Etsuko added, glaring a little, "We need him to release the Kinjutsu on myself and Akinobu."

"What happened to Akinobu?" Kakashi inquired, glancing round at her. Etsuko leapt over a branch and frowned slightly.

"He's unconscious because all the chakra is locked away somewhere." she answered, and Kakashi looked down before looking back ahead, nodding.

"We'll leave Mizutakuro alive then." he said, and Etsuko wondered if he was mentally adding the word 'barely' to that. She looked back ahead, and the group turned silent as they travelled through the night.

Kotori winced as she heard the door open. Glancing round, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was sore all over. Looking round at the burst of light coming from the hall, she grit her teeth as snakes wrapped around her - pinning her arms down and essentially making it impossible to escape - and dragged her for the door.

"Time to fight, Kotori." the silver haired teenager explained, and she glared before stumbling after him. She could hear yelling coming from somewhere, and it made her tense. He smirked, continuing, "Good sleep?"

"Do I have to answer that?" she retorted, and he chuckled.

"I was trying to be friendly." he accused, although his tone was light hearted and careless, "Today you'll be going against a few of Orochimaru's more successful experiments. She's excited to be allowed out."

"You treat them like dogs!" Kotori barked, and the man laughed under his breath as he opened the door to the arena. Shoving her in, plus throwing her weapons pouch after her, he slammed the door behind him and she heard his footsteps disappear. He soon appeared next to two other figures on the balcony, and she glanced up at them. The snakes loosened and slithered into the shadows, and she snapped her head round as a door slowly opened, attaching the pouch to her side.

"Meet… Tomo." Orochimaru called, "She's one of my strongest experiments so far. She is one of the few that have succeeded in handling a seal just below the Cursed Seal standard."

_The cursed seal_! Kotori stared, immediately remembering Anko's seal on her neck. Kotori backed up a little, watching in horror as the woman appeared. Her long, waist length hair was completely white; it seemed unnatural. Her skin was pale, and she wore an off white kimono-like top with the edges hanging off her shoulders, cloth hanging between her legs on either side, although the back was wider so it was from hip to hip. Black short shorts were visible beneath the cloth, and she had many rings on her fingers. She chuckled, looking up finally, her rose pink eyes meeting Kotori's.

"Say hello, Tomo…" Orochimaru chuckled. Tomo grinned, charging at Kotori with surprising speed, and the Jounin's first reaction was to create a trail of hand seals and slam her hands to the ground, creating a thick wall. She leapt back when she felt Tomo slam into the wall, and her eyes widened in shock as one of her fists burst through, hands clawing at the air. Kotori scuffled backwards and got to her feet. Tomo flexed her fingers and thrust her hand back, the rings making contact with the wall and it collapsed immediately, Kotori feeling a burst of wind emit from the woman's hand.

"Was that chakra?" Kotori muttered to herself, quickly moving to the side as Tomo charged again. She turned on her heel and watched as Tomo leapt off of the wall Kotori was just behind and launched herself at the Leaf Shinobi, and Kotori whipped her leg up to kick Tomo away. Tomo smirked, grabbing Kotori's leg and spinning around on it so she was above her, and launched her knee down at Kotori's face. Kotori ducked low, aiming to kick both legs over her head to throw Tomo back, and Tomo bounced off of Kotori's feet and skidded along the arena. Kotori put her hands above her shoulders and flipped, quickly turning so her back wasn't to her enemy. Tomo grinned, getting into a certain stance and made hand seals, but Kotori made some quicker and pillars and walls shot from the ground, crashing into the ceiling.

"What?" Orochimaru snarled, "Hm... She made a maze."

"Allow me." his assistant stepped forward and made a seal before pressing his hand to the rocks. It collapsed, and a metre came off the top of the maze, which allowed Orochimaru to now see most of the inside of the maze. Kotori winced, leaping to the side to dodge falling rocks, and turned when she heard Tomo breaking through a wall near by. Kotori glared, making hand seals and slamming her hand into the ground, causing the earth to shudder and turn to sloppy mud. She raced through the maze, flipping out several tags. She stuck them onto several parts of the maze and jumped into the air, landing on the edges of the walls. She looked round, trying to see Tomo's white hair, and saw her near the swamp area. Good. Kotori leapt back down, keeping near the back and made more hand seals, but her stomach growled and she winced, feeling weak. Cancelling the jutsu midway, Kotori stopped and leaned on a wall, putting her ear to it, and rested her hand on the ground cautiously. She could feel Tomo's feet smashing into the ground carelessly. Suddenly there was an explosion, and Kotori winced and jumped to her feet. She must have ran into the tags…

"Hehehe." Tomo's voice echoed, and Kotori snapped her head up to see Tomo above her! No where near the tags! Kotori gasped and launched backwards to dodge a heel, and Tomo leapt up again, bouncing off of the wall and catching Kotori in the jaw. The force propelled Kotori into the air and through multiple walls of the maze until she smashed against the wall of the arena, and Tomo smirked. Kotori groaned loudly, holding her aching jaw and spat blood onto the ground. She watched Tomo carefully, eyeing her hands. Tomo raised her right fist up, the silver rings visible, and she flexed her fingers. A surge of wind knocked away the remaining walls, causing them all to collapse, and the remaining tags exploded beneath the rock.

_She must have used that as a distraction… But what is it? Is it chakra or a wind jutsu? _Kotori questioned, but had no time to ponder as Tomo charged at her, and Orochimaru smirked. He watched as Tomo activated her seal, and Kotori's eyes widened. It seemed to originate from her right wrist, and spread like wildfire across her whole body. The shapes were like three crescent moons, with their backs joined to each other in the centre. The only sign of pain she seemed to go through was a wince and narrow of the eyes, but continued charging.

Kotori leapt up into the air as Tomo thrust her fist into the wall, and Kotori slammed her foot into her head before moving to leap away. Whilst in the air, she turned and glared at Tomo, who had turned her head - blood seeping from her hair line - and bounded after.

"Tomo seems to take the seal well." Orochimaru commented, and the boy beside him nodded. The snake-like man smirked, "Her brutality helps, of course… Has she ever reached level two?"

"Not that I know of." he answered, "Although this may seem an appropriate time."

Orochimaru said nothing in reply, smirking as he watched the pair fight. Kotori leapt back and kept to the ceiling, but her chakra was wearing out. She raced along it, avoiding the boulders that Tomo was picking up like pebbles and launching at her. She finally fell from the ceiling and flipped, landing on the ground crouched. She grit her teeth and watched Tomo approach, and the woman smirked before wincing and stopping in her tracks. Her mouth opened as she let out a hiss of pain, and Kotori furrowed her brow. This was her chance! She ran forward, making hand seals and the ground erupted in front of her, spears shooting up. She glared as they shot at Tomo, and she removed two kunai from her pouch and got them ready. Tomo yelled out, clawing at the air as the markings turned her skin black, and then morphed into a brick red. Her eyes changed from rose pink to black, with yellow pupils. Her canines sharpened, and she snarled ferociously as her fingers extended, nails sharpening, and a claw shot through the ankle of her boots. Her toes melded and turned into two claws. Her cries of anguish loudened as she clawed at her stomach, her now black hair extending to her knees and poking out, two strands growing to her collar bone.

"HAAAAAH!" she cried, thrusting her arms out. The force caused a great gust of wind to fly everywhere, and sent Kotori flying back into the wall. The earth spears shattered from the force, and Kotori looked at Tomo as she finished the transformation, her legs snapping and breaking as they turned inwards, reminding her of an upright hare/

"Haaaaaaaah!" she clawed at her face, the pain seemingly unbearable, and looked round at Kotori, snarling.

"What good timing." Orochimaru commented on her change, and smiled a little, "I'm glad she has survived so far."

"Which one do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?"

"… Heh. Both." Orochimaru concluded, and the young man nodded before looking back at the battle. Kotori hissed before getting to her feet, glaring. Tomo grinned, bearing her sharp teeth, and Kotori's eyes widened at the site of her fingers. The rings had now joined together, taking a shape of some sort of knuckle duster. She yelled in surprise as Tomo raced forward, and leapt to the side to avoid a hit, and Tomo twisted on her heel to face Kotori, easily catching her in the stomach. Kotori cried out, spitting blood on the ground and yelled as she smacked into the ceiling of the arena. Tomo shot upwards, kneeing Kotori in the stomach again, but this time Kotori blocked with her arms, and smirked a little. Tomo snarled when she felt a twinge of pain in her body, and stared.

She was still holding the two kunai, and had stabbed them into each side of her knee. Falling back, Tomo hopped backwards to put a safe distance between them, glaring. She wrapped the kunai out without thought and gave Kotori a dangerous stare as she fell from the ceiling to the ground. The woman quickly got to her feet and watched Tomo. She was still able to run, but was not as fast. Her speed was now matching that of Kotori's. Kotori smirked confidently, despite the pain emitting through her body, and prepared herself for a kick, aiming a few shots herself. She was running out of stamina, but now that she knew Tomo was not completely indestructible, she had a bit of hope.

"Kakashi-sensei." Yokuto said quickly, stopping on a tree with his dog by his side, "There's someone near by."

The group stopped and looked at him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Yokuto spoke softly to his pet.

"What? Juhi… Alright." he nodded, looking back up at Kakashi, "There is a group of shinobi near by with a lot of chakra. Probably border patrol, can't tell if it's Kotaro or Orochimaru's men…"

"One way to find out." Guy ventured, and Kakashi hesitated.

"We'll check it out. If they're not Orochimaru's, we'll leave them be." he decided, and Nariko frowned, looking over.

"But-"

"We don't have time to take hostages." Etsuko reasoned for him, and Nariko thought about it before nodding and they continued silently, Kakashi going ahead to check it out. He stopped and made a signal for them to as well. He glanced down, watching a trio of Shinobi carefully, attempting to see any red flags that they were Orochimaru's men.

"They're wearing a purple rope." Etsuko pointed out quietly, kneeling beside him, "Isn't that an Orochimaru thing?"

"Etsuko's right. It's part of their uniform, you could say." Nariko agreed in a hushed tone. Nodding, Kakashi watched them carefully and then looked at his team.

"Yokuto and Juhi will go for the one in back, Guy and Etsuko will take down the one in the middle, and Nariko and I will take on the one leading them. No killing."

"Right." they zipped off to appropriate places, and Yokuto smirked before launching himself from his spot, Juhi skirting along the ground and snarling. Yokuto landed on the man's shoulders, kunai to his collar bone and Juhi leapt up, knocking the two over. The two in the front turned in shock, yelling out, but Guy zipped from the side and kicked the second into the air, and Etsuko threw multiple kunais attached to wires out over him. The man cried out as he became entangled, although he smirked and removed small balls from his pouch and threw them at Guy. The man easily dodged, although flipped when he saw them explode with gas.

"Shit!" Yokuto cried out, keeping his target down. He grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him up high, Juhi following after, but Yokuto coughed and covered his mouth. He wobbled slightly as he crouched on a branch, leaning on the bark. He had breathed some of it in.

Kakashi and Nariko turned in shock at the sight of the gas, but there was no time to lose. Kakashi revealed his Sharingan to the man in front of him and caught him before he landed on the ground and leapt through the gas.

"Nariko!" he called, but the woman was no where in sight. Guy leapt out of the way, and Etsuko winced.

"Our target's gone!" she called to them, pointing to the wires.

"He must have Nariko!" Guy reasoned, moving to launch back down into the fog.

"No, Guy!" Yokuto grunted, "The gas… it's way too powerful for you to be there… For long. My head!"

He slammed his hand to the side of his head in agony, and Juhi snarled as the man next to him began to move. The large dog leapt up and pinned the Shinobi down, and Yokuto glanced round as Guy landed next to him.

"Yokuto, what's wrong with you?"

"I-I think I'm hallucinating… and I have a migraine. It feels like my head might explode." he explained, grunting. Kakashi looked back down to the fog and glared, keeping his Sharingan visible as he put down his victim on the branch. He looked back down at the fog and glared, but suddenly there was a cry and a strong burst of wind, causing the gas to dissipate. Nariko was standing with the man at her knees, holding his stomach.

"Nariko!" Etsuko jumped down beside her, and the woman's hands stopped glowing. The rest joined her, and Kakashi glared down at the three men, two unconscious. Useless! Kakashi looked at the one that was in pain and crouched in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. Nariko watched, stepping back a little.

"Where is Orochimaru's lair?" Kakashi demanded, and the man glared, gritting his teeth. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan, and the man tensed before collapsing. Kakashi put a hand to his eye and frowned behind his mask before pulling down his headband.

"Do you know where it is?"

"North… That's all I could get." he got to his feet, "Leave them here. Let's go."

They nodded and shot North, Yokuto and Kakashi keeping to the front.

"Kakashi, what will we do when we get there?"

"Infiltrate." Kakashi answered, "We need to be as discreet as possible."

"We'll scout the area for the best place to sneak in. Will we stay in one group?" Yokuto mused out loud, and Kakashi glanced at him before looking back ahead, thinking. Etsuko sighed a little.

"This would be easier if I had my Byakugan." she muttered sadly, and Guy shook his head.

"You're on this team for a reason, Etsuko. Don't think of negative things like that!" he pressed, and Kakashi spoke up.

"If we split up, it will be easier. Keep radios on you at all times. Nariko and Guy will come with me, Etsuko, Yokuto and Jiha will go as a team."

"Right." they spoke as they put their radios on quickly. Kakashi glanced around, frowning.

"We should be nearing it."

"You're right." Yokuto frowned, scratching his nose, "This whole place… It smells awful."

"What does it smell like?" Nariko asked, and Yokuto winced a little as he covered his nose.

"Like… Death."

Tomo limped a little, hissing like a snake. She glared at Kotori before slamming her fist into the ground, and Kotori's eyes widened before she flipped backwards multiple times to dodge the ground erupting with spikes, and she cart wheeled to the side when she saw Tomo racing for her. Kotori winced, breathing heavily, eyeing Tomo carefully for her next move. Her green eyes momentarily moved to Orochimaru, and then something in her mind clicked. Smirking, Kotori leapt onto the ceiling and raced along it, Leaping towards Orochimaru's balcony. But she turned and landed on the wall instead, watching Tomo. Orochimaru winced and stepped back, suddenly looking at Tomo as the experiment charged with enormous, determined speed.

"HAAAAAH!" the woman hissed angrily as she leapt and aimed her fist, but as Kotori expected, her leap was too high, and she was aiming for Orochimaru instead. Kotori quickly leapt down to the ground, covering her head as Tomo made contact with _something_, and caused large slabs of the wall to collapse. Kotori coughed, waving some smoke out of her face before quickly jumping back and looking round, eyes widening.

Tomo was in mid air, fist inches from Orochimaru's face, but emitting from his mouth was a sword. It had gone straight through Tomo's stomach, and the woman blinked before coughing and spitting up blood.

_He… He just killed her! Just like that_! Kotori stared in horror as Orochimaru through Tomo's body across the arena with a swing of the head, and the sword slowly sank back down his throat.

"What a clever idea." Orochimaru mused as he eyed Kotori, "Perhaps it's time… We tried something new on you."

"What?" Kotori winced, holding her stomach. She was in too much pain to fight back. Orochimaru smirked, watching her carefully before jumping down to her level and walking towards her.

"I wonder how your body would react to a seal?" he mused, "You know of my old student Anko, don't you? She has my Cursed Seal of Heaven… Hmhm. A one in ten chance of survival. She does not have the hatred needed to use it, but you…"

"What?" Kotori glared, "I would never have the hatred needed to use something like that!"

"Have you seen what you've done to get to your brother?" Orochimaru laughed, "You hold enough hatred… You just don't let it out in the way that would have the Seal work properly."

"I don't hold any quench for power." Kotori seethed, clenching her fists, "I won't become one of your experiments!"

"Hahaha." Orochimaru smirked, then glanced at his assistant as he approached, "Take her back to her room."

"Of course." he walked towards Kotori, and before she could leap back and make her escape, snakes wrapped around her and trapped her arms. She grit her teeth as she was led through the hall.

"You shouldn't fight against Orochimaru." he said, and Kotori looked up at him, blinking. He smirked, glancing at her over his shoulder, "It'll only make everything more difficult."

"The more difficult I make his life, the better I'll feel." Kotori hissed, and the man shook his head before looking back ahead. Kotori glared at his back, hesitating for a moment and smirked. Eyeing him carefully, she leapt forward and kneed him in the small of the back, causing him to collapse. Groaning loudly he moved to get back up, but Kotori slammed her knee down onto his back, pinning his left arm with her left knee.

"Get these snakes off of me and I won't kill you." she hissed. He chuckled.

"Kill me? With your arms tied to your sides?" he demanded, glancing up at her. Kotori narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, and he smirked a little, eyes meeting hers. She glared, gritting her teeth before hearing footsteps behind her and turned, eyes widening.

"Ah, Tomo." the man beneath her spoke, and Kotori stared at the bleeding woman as she stumbled forward, "Take her to her room, will you?"

"Hm." Tomo mused, grabbing Kotori by the back of the neck and bringing her up. Kotori winced and hissed under her breath.

"In return, I'll heal you if you come round to the surgery later."

"Of course." Tomo seethed, dragging Kotori. Kotori stared at Tomo as she bled, and Kotori narrowed her eyes.

"What are you?" she snapped, "I thought you were killed!"

"I am strong." Tomo merely answered, stopping at Kotori's room. Kotori hesitated, looking round down the hall, then looked at Tomo before she threw her in. The snakes loosened and slithered through the door as Tomo closed it, "You are too weak. Orochimaru-sama will notice that soon."

"Not soon enough." Kotori muttered as she was engulfed in darkness.

Kakashi, Nariko and Guy stopped as they saw a large building, although it looked more like a concrete roofed maze. It seemed to lead into a cliff side, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Yokuto." he said through the radio, "Are you ready?"

"We're on the South side, we see a weak spot in the wall." he answered, and Kakashi nodded.

"Do your best."

"Alright!" Guy clenched his fists, "Mission: Rescue Kotori, is a go!"


	65. Chapter 65

Yokuto and Etsuko watched the guards carefully. It wasn't necessarily a weak spot, but it was good nonetheless. Watching, they glanced at Jiha and Yokuto pet him happily.

"Gonna need you to be the distraction this time, boy." Yokuto whispered, and Jiha stood tall with a brave face. Yokuto smirked and made hand seals, and Jiha immediately transformed into an exact copy of Yokuto. Etsuko smirked and they looked back over at the guards as Jiha raced out towards them. Etsuko removed kunai from her pouch and Yokuto raced out as they attacked Jiha, who dodged by flipping into the air. Etsuko threw the kunai, wires shining in the rising sunlight, and the two guards winced, looking round as they were surrounded by wires. Yokuto smirked as he stood alongside Jiha.

"Remember Etsuko, we have to be as subtle as possible!"

"Screw this! Fire Release: Flaming Tor-" one guard cried out, and Jiha and Yokuto immediately leapt through the wires, bouncing off of them.

"Inuzuka Assassination Technique!" Yokuto barked, and Jiha skidded behind the guard while Yokuto stood in front, and their teeth sharpened immensely before chomping down on his neck. The man cried out, but it was shortened as they bit down on his voice box. When Yokuto and Jiha let go, the man collapsed, voiceless and soon to be lifeless. The other guard winced, looking at them before stepping back and tensing, ready for an attack. Etsuko smirked and made hand seals, and the man winced as he felt something grow round him. He screamed, feeling a tree engulf him, and Etsuko grinned.

He collapsed, trapped in a Genjutsu.

"Great." Yokuto kneeled down, "Now, we need to make sure we study these guys' appearances perfectly. Did you see the way they walked?"

"Yes. A swagger." Etsuko pointed out with a giggle before making hand seals, and now shared the appearance with the dead shinobi. Yokuto smirked and made a hand seal himself, taking the looks of the second before standing up and looking to Jiha.

"You'll need to stay like that a bit longer." he said, "We'll be taking you 'prisoner'."

Jiha nodded, crossing his arms. Etsuko glanced at the surrounding area before making a hand seal and Yokuto felt a pulse of chakra through him, and he stared.

"Whoa… That's a powerful Genjutsu." he murmured as he stared at what seemed to be the normal environment; completely disguising the two real guards and wire. Etsuko sighed a little.

"I can't choose whom I put it on. So it's either on everyone or no one." she explained, then covered her mouth with a gasp when her voice sounded like her own. Shit!

"We never heard them speak, so you sound like yourself! Can you do a manly voice?" Yokuto inquired, and Etsuko hesitated before trying as many manly voices as a young teenager could do. Yokuto hesitated, blinking.

"Wait, how were you able to perform that Genjutsu? Your chakra's gone!"

"… Oh!" she exclaimed, "Perhaps something's happened to Mizutakuro!"

Kakashi, Guy and Nariko crouched behind a large rock, eyeing the area before looking at each other. Guy frowned, clenching his fists.

"What's the plan, Kakashi?"

"…" Kakashi thought of the best options, eyeing the area, then quickly looked at Nariko, "What's your chakra affinity?"

"Oh! Uhm, wind." she answered, and Kakashi nodded and looked down, thinking. Guy seemed antsy, wanting Kakashi to think of a plan already. They were wasting precious time! Suddenly Kakashi looked up. He nodded and then looked at his team mates, explaining the plan quickly and quietly.

Yokuto and Etsuko walked down the hall, Jiha walking in front of them. They glanced up nervously when they saw a young silver haired teenager passing by.

"Who is that?" he demanded, glaring at Jiha. Yokuto cleared his throat.

"We saw him spying."

"I'll take him." he smirked, "I always need new organ donations…"

"Wouldn't you want to question him first?" Yokuto insisted, tightening his grip on Jiha's wrist. The young man frowned, eyeing Yokuto and Etsuko.

"Don't speak back to me like that. Hand him over." he ordered and Etsuko smacked Yokuto's arm lightly. Yokuto frowned but bowed his head and let Jiha go, and Jiha slowly made his way towards the man in the glasses. He smirked and gripped Jiha's arm, walking down the corridor.

"Also, tell Tomo when you see her… To come to my surgery. She needs to be healed soon." he explained before turning the corner, and Yokuto crossed his arms angrily and looked at Etsuko. She hesitated, looking back at him.

"Jiha will be fine." she whispered, and Yokuto sighed.

"I know… And who is this Tomo person?" he muttered and the pair continued down the hall. Etsuko shrugged, keeping quiet and they looked round to make sure no one else was around.

"I wonder how Kakashi is getting on." Etsuko mused, clenching her fists. Yokuto nodded, but kept quiet and his thoughts to himself. Etsuko glanced at him, but then looked back ahead and frowned a little to herself, wondering where exactly Kotori would be.

Said Jounin was still in her room, pacing impatiently. The candle had been replaced and she glanced at it, crossing her arms over her stomach. She sighed and leaned back onto the table, but blinked when she felt something against her rump. She straightened up and peeked over her shoulder, spotting her weapon's pouch! Tomo must have forgotten to take it off her! She smirked and dug into it, finding a dozen explosive tags. Eyeing the door, Kotori quickly made her way over and removed a single senbon. She began to slide the tags in the small cracks of the slab door, using the senbon to flatten them to the walls. She backed up a little when she was finished. Kotori stepped further back and crouched by the table, making a hand seal.

The explosion echoed throughout the hideout, and Kakashi, Guy and Nariko snapped their heads round.

"What the heck was that?" Guy demanded, but the trio heard footsteps behind them and they looked round at them. Nariko winced, glaring at the group of Shinobi approaching. They smirked devilishly, and Guy got into a Taijutsu stance.

"So much for being subtle." Kakashi sighed, and they snorted.

"Intruders, hm? I don't care how you got in, but you won't be getting out!" one cried. Guy smirked confidently, challenging them with a loud cry, racing at him.

"Kakashi, Nariko! I'll take care of these two!" Guy said happily, "You two go get Kotori!"

"Right." Kakashi nodded, turning and shooting down the corridor. Nariko only hesitated momentarily before running after him, frowning a little. Guy smirked, looking back at his new enemies.

"Where are we going, Kakashi-sama?" Nariko asked as they ran, and Kakashi hesitated. He glanced at her for a moment, then looked back ahead as they turned another corner, being sure to avoid contact with any unnecessary enemies.

"I'm not sure yet." he mused, "We need to find the source of that explosion."

Kotori raced through the hallway, stopping for a moment as she reached a corner and peeked through. She moved to run, but winced and quickly hid herself again when she saw a figure turning the opposite corner. She grit her teeth, removing kunai from her pouch, but stiffened when she felt a figure stand behind her.

"You really think a few kunai can take me down?" Orochimaru hissed, and she snapped her head round and leapt back. Gritting her teeth, Kotori glared and threw her kunai at him, which he easily blocked with a mere movement of an arm. He smirked, and Kotori glared before moving to run. She grit her teeth, leaping in the air and leaping across the ceiling, and Orochimaru outstretched his hand. Dozens of snakes shot from his sleeve and Kotori yelled out. She glanced round, racing faster before flipping to the ground, but the snakes wrapped around her and she winced, falling to the ground. Orochimaru chuckled and approached.

"It may be time to put a seal on you." he mused, and Kotori glared at him. She leapt to her feet, stumbling back, but grit her teeth as the snakes tightened around her body, her ribs feeling crushed. She glared and Orochimaru snickered. She narrowed her eyes and ran at him, making Orochimaru blink at her confidence, and she leapt in the air and kicked him in the face. He blocked and aimed to push her back, but she flipped - the snakes tightening still - and aimed multiple kicks to his stomach and chest. He smirked, dodging and blocking before hitting her away, having the upper hand of having all his limbs.

"You're quick." he mused, and Kotori leapt back. She heard approaching footsteps, and turned to see two men approaching.

"Orochimaru!" one yelled, and Kotori watched him before looking back round at Orochimaru. He smirked.

"Good, you can take care of her." he offered, "I hear there are more intruders… Perhaps come to save her."

"What?" Kotori snapped, and the two approached her angrily. Kotori turned to glare at them before clenching her fists. She thrust her arms out and, after a moment of struggle, the snakes were torn apart from the force. She growled, clenching her fists before making hand seals.

"Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison!" she called, and pillars shot from the ground, separating herself from Orochimaru. They also surrounded the two men, and she shot past them, turning the corner and searching for an exit.

"Get her, you fools!" Orochimaru snapped, easily taking down the pillars in his way. One guard merely used his brute strength to create an exit, and the pair shot after Kotori, attempting to catch up with the swift kunoichi.

_Ugh… I'm so tired. I can't keep this up. _Kotori whined mentally, although she heard the guards following after her. She turned another corner and saw herself approaching the silver haired medic-nin, whom appeared to be taking a Konohagakure shinobi captive. He was clearly an Inuzuka.

"What are you doing out?" he snapped, and Kotori glared.

"Let him go!" she ordered, racing for him. He stepped back and activated the chakra scalpel technique, but she ducked down and swiped at his legs. He jumped in the air, but the Inuzuka turned and aimed a kick to his chest, causing him to fall into the wall.

"Come on!" Kotori yelled, running down the hall. Jiha nodded, quickly following and the silver haired man shot to his feet, seeing two of Orochimaru's followers running down the hall.

"They went that way!" he snapped, pointing after Kotori and Jiha. Kotori could hear their angry voices, and Jiha glanced at her before sniffing the air and quickly snapped his head in a different direction. Grabbing her wrist, he led her down several halls.

"Where are we going?" Kotori asked finally, trying to catch her breath. Eventually Jiha made a hand seal and he changed into his dog form, and Kotori yelled in comical surprise, "You're a dog!"

Jiha merely barked, racing down the hall. He let out a loud howl, stopping to sniff the air.

"Jiha!" Yokuto stopped, "He must be in his usual form again."

"Do you know where he is?" Etsuko asked, and Yokuto shook his head before making a hand seal and turning into his usual self. Etsuko followed suite, and quickly spoke through her radio.

"Kakashi-sama, how are you doing?"

"This place is a maze…" Kakashi answered, "All we've run into are Orochimaru's followers."

"We think Jiha may have found Kotori." Etsuko explained, "Although we're not sure where he is."

"We'll make our way outside then." Kakashi nodded, "Meet South."

"Are you sure?" Nariko asked nervously, "What about Mizutakuro?"

"I have a feeling he'll follow us." Kakashi said, glancing at her. Nariko nodded, looking back ahead. They heard a familiar cry of victory and Guy racing alongside them, smirking.

"No problem!" he gave them an eager thumbs up, and Nariko smiled a little.

Kotori sighed, trying to catch her breath. Jiha sniffed the ground, trying to catch Yokuto's scent but winced instead, snarling loudly. Kotori looked up to see a figure at the end of the hallway, and she grit her teeth. Jiha snarled louder, backing up slightly as he lowered his head.

"Orochimaru… May have lied to me." Mizutakuro seethed, "But I can still have your eyes!"

Jiha barked, growling ferociously at the crazy man. Mizutakuro made a face.

"I never liked dogs." he muttered, and a voice echoed from behind.

"He doesn't like you either!" Yokuto charged at him, Etsuko following. Mizutakuro gasped and dodged to the side, smirking as he melded with the wall. Yokuto swore loudly, charging at him and aiming a kick at him, although he was gone, and Yokuto merely put a whole in the wall.

"Etsuko!" Kotori yelled, running over. Etsuko grinned.

"Kotori, you're alright!"

"Barely." Kotori sighed, then looked at Yokuto. The man kneeled down and opened his arms up, grinning widely. Jiha barked and raced towards him, almost bowling him over as he licked at his face eagerly.

"Oh, this is Yokuto Inuzuka." Etsuko smirked as the older man got to his feet, and Yokuto grinned and spoke through the radio.

"Kakashi, guess who we just found!" he exclaimed, and Kakashi skidded to a halt for a moment, glancing at the others.

"Who?"

"Kotori! She's alive." Yokuto added happily, and Kotori's eyes widened.

"Who's here to save me?"

"Kakashi put a team together!" Etsuko explained, "Guy and Nariko are also here."

"That-" Kotori turned when she heard exclamations, and the trio glared before running down the hallway. She grit her teeth, wincing in pain and Etsuko glanced at her.

"We need to get out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Where did you guys come in?" Kotori asked, and Yokuto hesitated, thinking for a moment. Etsuko sighed, looking round.

"Perhaps we should make our own exit." she suggested, and Kotori smirked. But suddenly the ground shook and they stopped to catch their balance.

"What was that?" Yokuto demanded, and their pursuers skidded to a halt, looking round. Walls and ceilings began to collapse, and one yelled out in despair.

"Orochimaru's making the place collapse!" he looked at his comrades, "Let's get out of here!"

"Is he really ruining his hideout because we're here?" Kotori demanded, racing down the hall. Etsuko shrugged, and Yokuto made hand seals.

"Keep behind me, ladies!" he smirked, and Jiha raced alongside him, "Fang Passing Fang!"

He launched himself and Jiha at the wall ahead of him, and they smashed through with their jutsu. Kotori winced as she felt bursts of light hit her, and she and Etsuko leapt out of the hole. Yokuto rolled along the grass and onto his knees, looking round as the hideout began to collapse.

"Kakashi! Where are you?" Yokuto demanded, waiting eagerly.

"We're out, barely." Kakashi finally answered, and Yokuto chuckled.

"We have Kotori with us. We'll meet you out in the forest." Yokuto turned, and Kotori smiled wearily. Although, she was beat up and felt horrendous. Her jaw ached and her ribs felt broken. Etsuko glanced at her before the four made their way to the forest. Kotori seemed more eager than the others, and when she saw a familiar trio in the distance, she grinned. Her walking pace sped up to a run, and Guy, Kakashi and Nariko looked round.

"Kotori!" Guy called, and Kakashi and Nariko smiled. Kotori grinned as she skidded in front of them. Her happiness and relief was too much to put into words, and so she dared to do something she'd really wanted to do for a while. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and grinned, hugging him tightly.

"You're so sweet." she teased, "So concerned for me!"

"Well, it's not like you could have made it out yourself!" Etsuko teased, and Kotori smirked at her. Kakashi laughed a little, patting her on the back and she let go, although winced and put a hand on her rib.

"Nariko." Kakashi said quickly, and Kotori glanced at the medic-nin with disapproval before setting herself down on the ground.

"That… That guy that disappeared into the wall. Was that Mizutakuro?" Etsuko inquired, and Kakashi glanced at her at the mention of his name. Kotori nodded, and Kakashi glanced down at her again before frowning even more.

"Kotori, what happened to your hairclip?"

"What?" she put a hand to her hair, and her eyes widened and welled with tears almost, "Oh no… It must have fell out while I was fighting…"

"We can get you a new one!" Guy reassured, "We just need to get out of here first."

Kotori sighed a little in relief at the mention of leaving, glancing at Nariko before looking up at the sky. It was almost the afternoon, she could only guess. How long had she been in Orochimaru's lair? She smiled a little to herself, but winced as a pain pulsed through her and Nariko frowned.

"We didn't get Mizutakuro though." she pointed out, "What… What are we going to do now?"

"His jutsu is weakening." Etsuko urged, "I was able to use a Genjutsu."

"Really?" Kotori blinked, "Then that- that might mean Akinobu is getting better!"

"It's a reasonable conclusion." Kakashi confirmed, and Kotori smirked before forcing herself to her feet. Nariko frowned, looking up at her and reaching out.

"Kotori, I'm not finished! You have to-"

"I want to get away from here as fast as possible. I feel better now, really!" Kotori boasted, and Guy grinned, pumping his fist in the air excitedly before running through the forest, calling for a race. Yokuto grinned and ran after, Jiha barking and bounding after his master. Etsuko sighed, and Kotori turned to follow, but she winced a little. Laughing bitterly, she repeated herself, "I'm better!"

She raced after them, and Kakashi shook his head.

"She really doesn't like getting help from other people. Don't take it personally." he looked at Nariko, and the woman paused but nodded and offered him a sweet smile before running to catch up with the team. Etsuko snickered and followed suite, Kakashi easily catching up after glancing around the area suspiciously.

Kotori smirked as she ran, ignoring the pain in her jaw and ribs. She watched as Yokuto and Guy jumped around silly along the branches, obviously not a care in the world now that their mission was successful. She looked back ahead, but suddenly heard a crack of a tree, and snapped her head round in time to see something bursting from _inside_ a tree and shooting at her. It seemed to look like a snake, but its elongated arms suggested otherwise.

"YOUR EYES!" Mizutakuro - or whom she assumed was Mizutakuro - screeched. His blue hair was now black and frizzed, yet still extremely long. Kotori skidded to a halt, but someone leapt and shoved her out of the way, taking the blow instead. Kotori flipped, looking up as Nariko was grabbed and pushed through a dozen or so trees into a clearing up ahead.

"Nariko!" Etsuko screamed, racing after, the rest following. Nariko was pinned to a tree by one large hand, and Kotori's eyes widened at the sight. Mizutakuro had the upper body of a man - although he seemed to have elongated arms, and brown skin like the bark of a tree. But his lower half… The back outstretched like the bottom of a cockroach, and he had six long legs, like a hairless spider. He grinned, teeth sharp, but squinted. He was almost as big as the trees themselves.

"You're not my eyes." he bellowed, raising another arm to bring down on Nariko. Etsuko glared and quickly threw kunai, wires attached, and they wrapped around the oncoming hand. Etsuko hauled on the wires, and his arm came crashing down onto the ground. Mizutakuro hissed, snapping his head round, watching as Kotori made quick hand seals and slammed her hands down, and a rock dome formed over Mizutakuro's hand, sealing it. Yokuto snarled and leapt up, landing on Mizutakuro's arm holding Nariko, taking his chance. He raced along it, kunai in hand. He was facing the other way, he wouldn't be able to see him coming! But Yokuto skidded to a halt, gasping when he saw something completely odd - although not surprising, considering Mizutakuro's form. An eye opened on his neck, yellow and blood shot, and a third arm shot out and knocked Yokuto off, although he managed to block most of the blow with his kunai and roll onto his knees as a safe landing.

"What the hell is he?" Etsuko demanded, and Kakashi leapt up onto a branch behind Mizutakuro, eyeing him.

"On his back, there's a seal! Orochimaru must have used a Cursed Seal on him!" he explained, but he narrowed his eyes as more eyes appeared on Mizutakuro's body. A large one covering all of his back opened. Another on the other side of his neck. A third that covered most of his chest. One above each collar bone. One below each original eye. One on each original palm.

"Shit…" Kotori breathed, stepping back. Nariko winced and coughed as Mizutakuro put more pressure to her body, and Yokuto grit his teeth before making hand seals.

"Wait, Yokuto we need to plan this-"

"Enough planning, this is a battle!" Yokuto snarled, and Jiha snarled loudly. Yokuto's teeth turned to fangs, his nails claws, and Jiha's fangs grew, "Jiha! Eight Fang Brutality!"

They leapt at Mizutakuro with amazing speed, Jiha leaping over a waving arm and slammed down on another leg, biting hard. He drew blood, but was thrown off by another hand. Yokuto twisted around Mizutakuro's waist, aiming to bite down on the man's neck, but a hand shot out and got him. He grunted, flying back and flipped onto a branch.

"We need to attack at once!" Kakashi urged, and Mizutakuro cackled, and Kotori eyed him carefully. He could have dodged those attacks easily with his jutsu… Unless…

"Hey! Kakashi! I don't think he can use Space Time Ninjutsu while he's in this form!" she called, and Kakashi nodded.

"I noticed." he nodded, then looked round. He'd need at least three legs on the ground to stay upright. "Alright, we'll all attack at once with close ranged attack! Guy, get ready to catch Nariko!"

"Right!" Guy nodded, and Etsuko watched carefully. All of Mizutakuro's eyes greyed before the one on his chest turning yellow, and another on his neck turned yellow. She narrowed her eyes, then smirked. Kotori coughed a little, holding her side before racing at Mizutakuro, Yokuto and Jiha following suite. Kakashi made hand seals as he dived from the tree, and Etsuko removed shuriken from her pouch and threw them at Mizutakuro. He blocked with on arm, and Kotori swung along it to kick at his face, and he grabbed her with another hand. A third grabbed Jiha, and Yokuto turned and cried out in anger, grabbing the hand to save his pet. He felt claws wrap around his ankle, and he snarled, kicking at the other hand. Kakashi's eyes widened as the long cockroach-like back jumped up, blocking his attack. Kakashi flipped and bounced off of it, skidding along the ground. Mizutakuro removed the hand crushing Nariko and moved to catch Kotori.

"Now!" Guy hissed, zooming forward. He caught Nariko easily, skidding beside Kakashi and glaring over at Mizutakuro. Kotori kicked the hand away, leaping over his shoulder and joining her friends. Yokuto bit down on the hand, and Jiha did so too. The pain caused Mizutakuro to let go, and Yokuto and Jiha ran back, Yokuto putting a hand possessively on Jiha's head. Etsuko watched, eyeing him.

"What now?"

"Keep Nariko back." Kakashi ordered, and Guy nodded, stepping back. Mizutakuro chuckled, lowering six legs so he was perfectly stable. He made hand seals, hissing something and all eyes closed. Spikes emitted from his whole body, and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Move!" he called, grabbing Kotori's arm and hauling her behind a tree with him, and Yokuto, Etsuko and Jiha leaped back into the protection of the forest. The spears fired in every direction, digging into the ground and barks of trees, one going straight through the tree: just above Kakashi's head. Kotori looked up, blinking at his luck and Kakashi glanced down at her before peeking out.

"Those eyes…" Kotori muttered, and Etsuko spoke through the radio.

"It takes him three seconds to change which eyes, and he can only look through two at a time." she noted, and Kakashi nodded. Kotori smirked, glancing at him, but then looked back at Mizutakuro.

"How will we do this?" she asked, and Guy set Nariko down in a safe position before looking at Kakashi for orders.

"We need to get underneath him, but those arms are a nuisance." Kakashi mused, "We need to take out the arms first."

"I'M WAITING!" Mizutakuro screeched, crashing his arm over the tops of trees. The force caused them to break off and crash down onto the ground, and Yokuto winced, jumping back to dodge getting crushed.

"Jiha and I will distract him!" Yokuto offered, and Etsuko nodded.

"I will too!"

"Kotori, do you have enough chakra left?" Kakashi questioned, and Kotori hesitated. She looked at him, thoughts running through her mind and she nodded. Kakashi nodded.

"We don't want him to stop any of your jutsus, but coming up from the ground will be our best bet. I want you to use a jutsu that can spear right through him." he instructed, "We'll make sure you get your opening."

"Right." she leapt upwards so she was out of Mizutakuro's sight. Guy nodded to confirm he was ready, and Mizutakuro smirked as he snapped his head round. Etsuko removed tagged kunai from her pouch - her last batch - and threw them at Mizutakuro's arms. She got his hand, going straight through one eye, and he howled in pain and snapped his head at her. Three seconds.

Kakashi ran forward, leaping into the air and Guy followed after, clenching his fist. Guy caught him in the head, and two arms raced to grab Guy, but Kakashi caught one and barely managed to kick away the other. Jiha snarled and raced forward before lunging at Mizutakuro's head, and Yokuto followed suite.

"Get off me, you mangy mutt!" Mizutakuro demanded, swinging his head back and forth. Etsuko smirked and watched as the tags attached to the kunai exploded, causing the arm to go limp. Mizutakuro winced as he stumbled, the attack unexpected, and he swung his neck round. Jiha flew through the air and Yokuto cried out, somehow catching the large animal and bouncing into the treetops. Jiha whimpered, and Kakashi glanced up at them before looking back at Mizutakuro, and the mutated man let out a rancid holler. Kotori winced, and Etsuko covered her ears.

"What was that?" Guy demanded, stumbling back in an attempt to catch his footing. Kotori was seeing double, and she leaned on the bark of the tree for a moment before blinking rapidly and looking round. Her eyes widened.

"Look out!" she warned, pointing at a wild hand shooting for Guy. Guy looked up and glared, preparing himself and grabbed the hand as it slammed into him. He went skidding back, but did not once lose his footing. He fought against it and, with surprising strength, slammed it down into the ground. Mizutakuro cried out as his wrist broke, and Kakashi smirked.

"Kotori, do it now!" he called. Kotori quickly nodded and made hand seals, gritting her teeth.

"Earth Release: Earth Spears!" she snapped, and metre long spears shot from the ground. Most were caught and broken, but a few stabbed and dug themselves into Mizutakuro's body, causing blood to spatter the earth. Mizutakuro cried out in pain and panic, shooting an injured arm in Kotori's direction. Kotori's eyes widened and she back flipped, dodging the attack, and parts of branch and trees came crashing down on her. She zip lined through the branches and grit her teeth, landing on the ground.

"Shit!" She looked up as Mizutakuro's arm came flying down. He didn't have enough energy to keep it up. She ducked, covering her head instinctively and the arm barely missed her before swinging into the dirt. She looked up again, a branch slamming into her shoulder and she cried out before crawling onto her feet and running forward, finding herself bumping onto Etsuko who grabbed her and brought her away until she was a safe distance from the disaster scene. Kotori held her arm, looking over at Mizutakuro as he swung his still capable arms wildly, but he fell forward, and the brownness of his skin was disappearing along with his legs and horrific cockroach like body. His hair was starting to turn into the usual, cold blue.

"Is he dead?" Yokuto called from the other side of the body. Nariko winced as she sat up, and Guy knelt beside her, making sure she didn't rush herself. Etsuko's eyes widened and she raced to the body.

"He can't die, he needs to release the Kinjutsu!" she explained, and Kakashi looked at her and nodded. He turned, calling Nariko's name, and the medic-nin made her way over as quickly as possible.

"Heal him." Kakashi said plainly, attempting to regain his strength. Nariko slowly walked over to Mizutakuro's body, and she looked down at it before looking at Kakashi and Kotori, her eyes concentrating on the latter.

"Are you sure…?"

"He needs to release the Kinjutsu." Etsuko pressed. Nariko nodded and quickly did her best to heal the wounds to the man's body.

"Don't heal his legs and arms fully." Yokuto advised as he sat by Jiha, making sure he was alright, "That means he won't be able to get away."

Nariko nodded obediently, and Kakashi looked at Kotori.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her holding her arm. She hesitated, shrugging and winced in pain, glancing at the shoulder.

"Well… As alright as I can be." she answered, looking at him, putting on a smile, "Really, I'm good. Thanks for coming to save me. Well, not save. You just quickened up my escape, is all."

"Uh huh." he nodded, stepping towards her so the gap wasn't an unfriendly five feet, "Your shoulder looks broken. And is your jaw alright?"

"Just a hit and a punch." she asserted stubbornly, "I'll get it checked out by Manabu at Konoha if you're _that _concerned though!"

Teasing was the way Kotori could escape help. She was an independent person naturally, and looking to medic-nin was hard enough. She didn't need to be looked at by Nariko, especially when her hands would be filthy with Mizutakuro's remains. Kotori wasn't sure how that would work, but she knew she would feel odd being healed straight after the man that tried to kill her.

"We should at least push your shoulder back into place." Guy walked over, and Kotori sighed a little. She nodded finally and allowed Guy to take a hold of her shoulder. She winced, biting her lip as he began to push it into place.

"AAAH! SHIT!" she finally screamed, lip wobbling like a small child, "JESUS CHRIST, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"Stop whining and let me do this! HOLD STILL!"

"YOU'RE KILL ME! LET SOMEONE ELSE DO IT!"

"Have you ever actually put a shoulder into place before?" Kakashi asked as Kotori pushed Guy off of her, and she rubbed her still broken shoulder and Guy hesitated before smiling.

"Nope!"

"You bastard!" Kotori cried immaturely, glaring at him. Nariko glanced over, but then jumped when Mizutakuro coughed. She shifted back nervously and Yokuto glared, Jiha close and snarling loudly.

"Hey!" Etsuko leaned forward, grabbing the wounded man by the shoulder, "Release the Kinjutsu!"

"What?" he coughed loudly, "Orochimaru… Orochimaru-sama…"

"Wow, his eyes are actually still on his cheeks." Yokuto pointed out, looking disgruntled. Kakashi approached, glaring at Mizutakuro from behind Etsuko. Mizutakuro's eyes widened at the sight of the silver haired man and he attempted to move back, but he yelled in pain and coughed some more, covering his mouth. His breathing was heavy and slow.

"I suggest you do what she says." Kakashi advised, his tone suddenly sinister. Mizutakuro eyed him before nodding slowly.

"I will." he said, sounding very smooth, "But… I think… That Seal took a lot out of my body…"

"Orochimaru's seals are never stable." Nariko reasoned quietly, getting to her feet, "I will finish healing you when you release the Kinjutsu."

"Alright." Mizutakuro made a hand seal and looked up at Etsuko, tapping her neck. She felt a surge of chakra run through her, and Kotori glared, thundering forward.

"And my student! What about him?"

"He's too far away." Mizutakuro breathed, "I won't make it to Konohagakure from here."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I must… Release every Kinjutsu I have ever used on someone and not released." Mizutakuro glared, and he slowly made different hand seals. Closing his eyes, as if concentrating, he winced and his eyes shot open. He straightened up, before falling limp and he sighed a little.

"That should be it released… I-Gah!" he cried out, clawing at his cheek. He coughed some more, and Nariko leaned forward to heal him, but Kotori grabbed her arm. Nariko looked at Kotori suddenly.

"Kotori-san, I have to-"

"No." Kotori snapped, watching with narrowed eyes. Mizutakuro's choking led to a coughing fit, and he looked up with watery eyes. Nariko winced, but stayed still, looking away uncomfortably. Guy frowned, glancing at Kotori, but then looked at Mizutakuro as he reached a shaking hand out, begging for mercy. Kotori merely watched, and Mizutakuro fell to the ground, his body limp.

"Time to… Time to go home, then…" Yokuto finally said after a moment of silence. Jiha glanced at him, now placid, and Kotori nodded. She began to walk, wincing every now and then as she put weight on her leg, and she glanced down. The leg that Kotaro had broke was acting up. She glared and looked back ahead, and Kakashi joined her, quickly stepping in front of her.

"There's no need to rush. We all need to rest, and you need that shoulder fixed." he glared, and Kotori paused before looking down and nodding in submission.

The group left Mizutakuro's body and settled by a river. Guy lit a fire and was resting against a rock, while Jiha curled up next to him and Yokuto slouched against the dog's side, yawning widely, Jiha joining him. Etsuko sat with her legs crossed in front of the fire opposite them, and Nariko sat beside her, gazing at the fire. Kotori glanced at them before getting to her feet.

"I'm going to see what Kakashi's taking so long." she mumbled, heading for the river. She looked along it, and saw Kakashi sitting on a boulder sitting over the water, the can for water by his side. She made her way over quietly, sitting down next to him. Her shoulder was healed up, and she had reluctantly allowed Nariko to heal most of her inner wounds also.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at him. He sat cross legged, book open on his lap, but he was looking at the sky instead. She folded one leg and bent the other, wrapping her arms around the upright leg.

"What? Oh. Nothing." he said, looking at her.

"You're taking a while bringing the water." she teased, and he looked down at the empty bucket.

"Oh, well. There was a stranded fish on the boulder…" he began, "I had to save it."

"Uh huh." it was now her turn to raise an eyebrow disbelievingly, and she looked up at the sky. She sighed a little, keeping quiet and Kakashi looked down at his book. She glanced at him, hesitating.

"Oh, uh… Kakashi." she started, "That night with Jiraiya at the bar. What… What happened?"

"What? Oh." he looked at her, leaning back and thinking, "Iruka and I took you and Jiraiya home, but before we could do anything he collapsed onto your sofa and fell asleep. You determinedly made your way to your bedroom and we left."

"Oh. So nothing happened?" she pressed, and he shook his head. A smile crept onto her lips and she fell onto her back, looking up at the sky with a big grin, "Thank goodness."

Kakashi smirked a little behind his mask and leaned over, gathering water in the can before closing his book and getting to his feet. Kotori sighed, knowing she'd have to move, and Kakashi held out his hand after putting the book away to help her up. She reached up and took his hand, smirking as he hauled her up. She 'stumbled' into him a little and laughed a little, looking at him. Kakashi studied her face for a moment before smiling behind his mask.

"Come on." he said softly, heading along the riverbed towards the others. Kotori's flirtatious smirk merely widened as she followed after him, joining the group to rest and prepare for their return to Konoha.

Mission: Rescue Kotori, successful.


	66. Chapter 66

The return to Konoha was swift and quiet. Kotori quickly got back to work, avoiding meeting with the Hokage and keeping with her team. She wanted to keep them up now that Akinobu was back, and they all seemed to be giving more than 110% now that they were a trio again.

Standing in the training grounds, arms crossed as she watched them train, Kotori glanced round. She caught sight of the Hokage's office and felt a pang of guilt and worry shoot through her stomach, making her look back at her team. They were doing fantastically, no doubt ready for the exams.

"Hey, sensei!" Akinobu yelled as he landed on the ground with a stumble, "We've been working for hours, can we go get some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Akiha cheered, and Kotori hummed a little before nodding.

"Alright, let's go!" she smiled. After her little kidnapping, Kotori was feeling generous. The need to spend as much time as possible with her team was at its peak. Heading down the path with the trio, they grinned.

"Where we going?"

"Better not be the ramen bar." Akiha whined, "We've been going there for three days straight! I want something new!"

"Alright, I'll take you to a café." Kotori interrupted, "The first one you see that looks nice, I'll treat you."

"You're being way too nice." Akinobu glared, raising his eyebrows, "Are you a fake?"

"You idiot, if she was a fake she wouldn't tell us." Akiha nudged his arm, and Kotori smiled a little before walking into a café she spotted. Looking round, they sat on one of the tables by the open window and Akiha 'ooh'd at the menu.

"I want some yakitori and bonito tataki!"

"Pig." Akiha muttered, "Kushikatsu for me!"

"More deep fried stuff?" Akinobu drawled, head on his hand, elbow on the edge of the table, "You're gonna get fat, Akiha!"

"Huh!" Akiha huffed, quickly smacking his elbow with the side of her hand while looking away, and this caused him to smack his head on the table. While he ranted and yelled at her, Kotori looked at Akimitsu.

"You're awful quiet. What do you want?"

"I'll just have ramen." he decided, and Kotori made a face at such a simple order.

"Come on, Akimitsu. What do you really want? It's my treat here! Take advantage like Akinobu did."

"I'd rather not." he looked up at her with tired eyes, "Really, I'm fine with just ramen."

Kotori nodded and left it to that, quickly ordering food for them all. The children ate quietly, while Kotori stared at the window. She eyed a small black cat that hopped onto the window sill and watched them eagerly, licking its lips. But before anyone could notice it, a chef had ran over and chased it off, sending it feeling down the street. Kotori watched it disappear before looking round at her students.

"Are you guys ready for a mission tomorrow?" she smiled, "I'll do my best to get you a C rank."

"Really?" Akinobu was brought out of his argument with Akiha to grin and jump on his seat, "That's awesome! We haven't been on a mission in ages! Yes!"

Kotori smirked, glancing outside again to see Naruto walking with Iruka. Naruto was exclaiming that the café spelled really good, but Iruka was persistent on taking him somewhere cheap.

"But Kotori-sensei's got her students there!" Naruto whined, walking over. He rested his nose on the window sill of the open window, his bright blue eyes watching Kotori. Akiha huffed and looked away from the younger boy.

"Naruto, I-I just don't have enough money." Iruka finally admitted, walking over, "Come on, you like ramen!"

"Kotori-sensei can give you money!" Naruto said, still watching with his nose perched on the wooden sill, "Right, sensei?"

"What? _My_ money?" she asked, sounding almost insulted by the idea, letting out a loud 'hm' in thought and looked down at the table, "I dunno."

"Don't be a grouch!" Naruto growled, and Kotori snapped her head round.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, face almost that of an angry snake, but Iruka interrupted before the two could get even more annoyed with each other.

"Kotori, you don't have to, it's fine." he laughed nervously, and Kotori waved a hand idly, handing him a few coins.

"No, no! I'm being the _generous_ and _loving_ friend I am. Here." she smirked, "He better eat all the food! Now wasting any of my money!"

And despite her joking tone, Iruka knew her well enough to know that she wasn't joking. Kotori looked back round as their food was served, and Akinobu tore apart his chopsticks and grinned.

"Yes!" he celebrated, chowing down on his food. Akiha grunted in disgust, taking a bite of hers a bit more gracefully. Kotori glanced at Akimitsu uncomfortably: she was easily influenced by other people's feelings, and he just sitting there awkwardly made her feel uneasy.

"You alright?" she asked softly.

"Fine." he nodded slowly, "I just feel a little sick."

"Oh, you could have said and I wouldn't have gotten you the food." she frowned. Akimitsu shook his head.

"Not that kind of sick. Just… Something's wrong. I dunno." he put his chin on his hand and looked at Kotori sadly. She looked at him before putting on a smile and ruffling his hair, much to his discontent and he growled, pushing her hand away and fixing his hairstyle.

"You'll be fine!" she smiled, taking some of her food into her chopsticks, "We'll go later, shall way-"

"Kotori!" someone called, leaning on the window sill, "Kotori, we need your team straight away, it's an emergency!"

"What? We just stared eating!" Akinobu glared, mouth full of food. Akiha glared and smacked him over the head before jumping to her feet, Akinobu immediately following and racing outside.

"Aw come on!" Kotori groaned, leaving money on the table before walking after her students, Akinobu coughing his food down and running after.

"Wonder what the emergency is?" Akiha asked aloud.

"A fire! People trapped under a building! Hostages! It could be anything!" Akinobu cheered, "Our moment to shine!"

And they reached their destination.

"WHAAAAAT? A NURSERY?" Akinobu yelled, completely outraged. The woman beside him, a humble young lady with long brown hair, laughed nervously.

"All our assistants called in sick today, and we need someone to care for the infants! Thank you so much for volunteering!"

"I don't cater to babies!" Akinobu yelled, pulling at the already locked door, "Let me out of here! I'M SURROUNDED BY BABIES!"

"Shut up, Akinobu, you'll make them cry!" Kotori snapped, clenching a fist before looking at the woman with a forced smile, "Of course, we'll help you! What's the routine?"

"Well we help them play and learn for now, and then after there's lunch and then we have nap time! That's when we get to eat. Once they wake up, it's more playing and learning and then they go home!"

"Great!" Akiha smiled, "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"I hate babies." Akinobu glared, and Akimitsu sighed before seeing one approach. She must have been two or three, and she grabbed his leg. Kneeling down, he lifted her and put her in front of him so he could look her up and down properly.

"Hello." he mumbled, and she smiled and grabbed at the edges of his jacket. He sighed, and Kotori smirked before removing her kunai holster.

"You guys do the same, I don't want the kids getting hurt with any stray weapons." she ordered, and Akiha and Akimitsu followed their orders, although Akinobu was lying on the ground with what seemed like twins crawling over his body.

"They've got me pinned down! Hey! Help me!" Akinobu demanded, but his cries for back up were drowned out by the babbles and shrieks of infants realising they had a moving jungle gym on their floor. They raced over and tackled Akinobu down, giggling and Akinobu yelled out in frustration.

"Haha, they like you, Akinobu!" Akiha teased, standing beside him. Akimitsu smirked as he watched, but looked back down at the little girl in front of him. She smiled cheerily, blue eyes sparkling.

"You're quiet. I like that." he complimented, and she got to her unstable feet. He blinked in surprise, watching her waddle off and he reached out for her and following her, speaking softly, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Usagi-san!" she giggled, thrusting a small bunny toy in front of him. It was clearly aged: limbs were sewn back on, its eyes were replaced with two different sized buttons and its ear was in the progress of falling off. It was more like Frankenstein's monster than a cute toy for a girl, but she seemed to like it. Akimitsu smiled pleasantly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his cheek.

"That's, uh, nice." he nodded approvingly, and the girl grinned and held it close to her. Kotori looked over at Akimitsu and chuckled, while the caretaker looked on in awe.

"Who is that young man?" she asked quietly, and Kotori looked at her.

"Akimitsu. Why?"

"Airi doesn't talk to _anyone_, that's why!" she answered, clasping her hands together excitedly, "This is a first for her! I'm so proud! She's talking away to him!"

"Why doesn't she speak to the other kids?" Kotori questioned. And the woman sighed a little.

"We think she has a problem." she admitted and crossed her arms, "She doesn't communicate well with even the adults. She won't respond to her name most of the time."

"Hm." Kotori hummed, "Akimitsu is quite special, himself. He's more mature than his fellow team mates."

"I'm just so happy Airi's improving." she smiled, "Perhaps Akimitsu can help her!"

"I'm sure he'd be happy to." Kotori chuckled, watching as Akimitsu continued to help Airi build a small tower of colourful blocks. She glanced over at Akiha and Akinobu, who were both sitting in a circle with the infants and were showing them how to play 'duck duck goose'. Akinobu was much less interested than Akiha, though.

"This is so stupid." Akinobu muttered, but he felt someone smack him on the arm and he turned his head round. A tiny kid, no older than three, was glaring up at him with defiant eyes, and was almost an exact copy of Akiha.

"Don't be a liar, you love this game!" the kid yelled, and Akinobu shushed him, "I will not be quiet! You're always so mean to me!"

"What's he talking about, Akinobu?" Kotori asked, crossing her arms. Akiha smirked, leaning forward.

"Hey, Yuzuru! Be nice to Akinobu!" she giggled, "Sensei, this is my little brother!"

"He's so cute!" Kotori cooed, immediately on her knees and reaching out to pick up young Yuzuru. Her eyes almost resembled the shape of hearts! Akinobu huffed, crossing his arms.

"He isn't!" he grunted, but Yuzuru got to his feet, pushing Kotori away.

"I wanna be 'it'!" he snapped, racing around the circle, yelling out 'duck' repeatedly as he smacked people over the head.

"Oh, Yuzuru, don't be so violent! Please!" the caretaker stepped forward and waving her hands, "You're hurting your friends!"

"GOOSE!" he yelled in Akinobu's ear before racing around the circle. Akinobu glared and shot to his feet, zooming after the younger boy.

"That freaking hurt, you little twerp!" Akinobu roared. Over on the other side of the room, Airi was quietly building more odd looking 3D sculptures with her building blocks, and Akimitsu was sitting on the middle of them, Usagi-san in his lap. Airi moved statically: instead of just twisting her body, she would turn all of it to take a few blocks and then turn her whole body again to put them in their place. Akimitsu watched her silently, a small smile on his lips.

"Alright, I think it might be lunch time!"

"YES!" Yuzuru skid between Akinobu's legs to get to the small tables that held four people each, and he grinned as he sat down and was joined by others.

"It's chocolate milk and a special day, being Friday!" the caretaker smiled, "We know what that means!"

"Gummy bears!"

"Sweets!"

"Ice cream!"

"For lunch?" Akimitsu mumbled as he carefully stepped over the building blocks and followed Airi to a table. It was smaller than the rest and was only for one person, and her plate was set out with only fruit, and a glass of water at the side.

"Excuse me, why doesn't she get sweets?" Akimitsu questioned, and the caretaker walked over as Kotori helped her students pass out the food.

"She only eats this. Every day, it's the same thing." the woman sighed, watching as Airi took one bite out of each food in a certain order, "And she will only eat it like that. Any other way, and she'll scream and cry…"

"Huh." Akimitsu nodded, seating himself by the table and crossing his legs. Airi avoided eye contact, but took Usagi-san and sat him down on the edge of the table so he was facing Akimitsu.

"Can I have some?" Akiha asked, leaning over Yuzuru's shoulder, and the young man huffed but nodded, and she took a bit of ice cream and let out a satisfied 'mmm!' before handing the spoon back. He huffed, and Akiha giggled and looked over at Kotori and Akinobu. Kotori smiled, a hand on her hip.

"After this, they'll be taking their naps." the woman sighed happily, and Kotori smiled, nodding. It took the children almost an hour to eat their food completely, and by then they were a little sleepy. Airi walked over to the building blocks and slipped between two and lay down in the middle of them.

"She does that after day. Makes those exact buildings and then naps in them." the caretaker commented as others grabbed blankets and pillows to sleep on the floor. Kotori watched Airi curiously, but she was distracted by a small black cat resting on the window. Narrowing her eyes a little she walked over to it and opened the window.

"Oh, a stray cat!" Akiha grinned, "It's adorable!"

"It doesn't look stray." Akimitsu pointed out, "Its fur's too shiny."

"And also really soft." Kotori added as she picked the cat up. It purred in her arms.

"Black cats are bad luck." Akiha said idly, spinning on her heel, "If you cross their path. I dunno about picking them up."

"He's cute though." Kotori smiled, pressing her lips against its forehead. Purring more, the cat caressed its head on her neck and relaxed in her arms. Akimitsu looked outside, eyes scanning the horizon. Kotori walked beside him, allowing the cat to escape her arms and sit on the window sill and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have that feeling in my stomach again." he answered plainly, still watching the horizon. He put a hand to his stomach, "I'm nervous. I don't get nervous."

"Hm." Kotori stopped herself from rolling her eyes, hardly believing that. Akimitsu turned and walked over to the others, whom were getting some lunch ready for themselves. The cat meowed and leapt away into a nearby tree, disappearing, and Kotori watched it go before joining her students and the caretaker.

Kotori stretched and yawned as they walked out of the nursery.

"That was fun!" Akiha squealed, full of energy. Akimitsu looked at her and put his hands in his pockets as he followed the trio down the street. Kotori smirked, groaning a little and rolling her neck.

"Well, we're off now."

"It's getting dark!" Akinobu sighed, "I'll see you guys later-"

Suddenly a man leapt in their way, sighing a bit and looking at Kotori. It was the same one as before that lied about their previous mission. She huffed a little.

"Kotori! I am so sorry about this, but we have another mission for you and your team. It's a real one this time." he rubbed the back of his head, "It's an escort mission! Please, the Hokage would like to speak with you about it at once!"

"… Right!" Kotori nodded, and they all leapt to the Hokage's office.

"Kotori, we need your team to escort Princess Chihiro: She is a member of the Orokiyami clan, a dying breed. They are rivals to another clan of Kumogakure, and they're hunting her down. It is urgent that you take her to a safe position in the Land of Fire. She is in a nearby village on the borders. You must leave at once!"

"Of course!" Kotori nodded, and looked down at her team, "Go to the North gate right now!"

"We'll be waiting!" Akimitsu called as the trio raced out the door. Kotori looked back at the Hokage, ready to gather information of where Chihiro was now, and where they would take her exactly.

As Kotori raced through the streets - a mere blur - she glared. This was a serious mission, and she knew her team were already tired from having to cater to infants all day. But other teams were backed up with missions, and Team Kotori were the only ones that were available. She reached her team and skidded to a halt, causing dust to gather in the air.

"Alright, we will not be stopping on our way to the village she's in!" she snapped, "You will keep with me at all times, we won't have any whining or tardiness, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sensei!" they snapped back, straightening up, and Kotori nodded.

"The village is named Murasaki! Let's go!" she explained and raced past them. They ran after her, doing their best on keeping up. Akimitsu was unnerved at how serious Kotori was being, and wondered if there was something behind it.

Of course there was.

Kotori glared ahead, clenching her fists. Her mind was racing. How long had they been running? She didn't know, but it was now completely dark. She glanced behind her, seeing her team slowly falling behind, despite how hard they were trying to keep up. She hesitated, slowing her pace slightly.

"Come on, we're close!" she urged, looking back ahead. Akimitsu glared and nodded, putting more power into his leap and caught up with Kotori. His determination pushed Akiha and Akinobu also, and they caught up with them both and they continued through the forest until they reached long, seemingly never ending rice fields. They moved to the paths between the fields, keeping their speed.

"Sensei, why are we going so fast?"

"Because Princess Chihiro is important!" she snapped, and they hesitated, glancing at each other. It was much more than that. It was what the Hokage had said to her just before they left.

"_Kotori. I have to warn you, the clan that are after the princess…" he began, and Kotori turned her head, looking tense. The Hokage frowned, "They are named Uruzama."_

"_Of Kumogakure. I know. They're a famed gang…" Kotori trailed off, wondering if there was more._

"_Recently… Kotori. Recently, they joined Kotaro's ranks."_

_Kotori stared in awe, her mouth slowly opening. She then closed it again and nodded, leaving without another word._

She moved faster, glaring. They saw the small village in the distance. Fleeing through the gates, they skidded to a halt and the children caught their breath while Kotori looked over at an elderly woman eyeing them. She walked over, and a young man joined the old lady.

"Can you tell me where Princess Chihiro is?"

"In the house at the end." the teenager spoke, pointing, "With all the guards."

"Thank you."

"Your children look awfully weary." the woman pointed, and Kotori glanced at them before looking back at her.

"They'll be fine." she looked at the teenager again as he interrupted.

"Can I come with you?" he asked quickly, "To help protect the princess?"

"What? Why?"

"Because! If we meet any of the Uruzama… I want to kill them!" he snapped, "Please, I have to!"

"No!" Kotori snapped, "You stay here!"

She made her way to the home and introduced herself and her team to the guards. They glared down at her before allowing her to enter, and Kotori glanced around. The building was merely one room, and the walls were painted a pale blue, with blossom trees all over. A young woman was sitting in the middle of the room, on a cushion.

"Are you the shinobi sent to protect me?" her voice was like silk. Her hair was deep purple and ended to her waist, although the fringe was separated to create a triangle space in the middle of her forehead to reveal her skin. She was beautifully pale, and as she gracefully raised her head, Kotori stared at her moss brown eyes. They were dazzling. Most of her face was covered by a thin pink chiffon veil, and her kimonos matched the veil. A silver crown wrapped delicately around her head.

"Yes. Ma'am." Kotori bowed, "If you would please get yourself ready, we would like to leave as soon as possible."

"Sensei." Akinobu wheezed, "Can't we rest first?"

"And eat?" Akiha whined. Kotori glanced at them, opening her mouth to object, but Chihiro slowly got to her feet. Kotori watched her and she made her way over. It was like she was floating. Her kimono was of several shades of pink, mingling together and she raised a delicate hand.

"They may rest and eat here for a few hours." Chihiro offered, "I would like to walk around the village and say good bye to my fellow refugees."

"O-Of course." Kotori nodded, stepping aside. A guard by the door straightened his back out of respect and opened the door for Chihiro as she exited the room, and Akinobu let out a very long sigh.

"She was beautiful!"

"You couldn't even see her face." Akiha glared.

"I don't care! I just know she's beautiful!"

"As a princess, she should stereotypically be good looking." Akimitsu sat down after removing his sandals and sighed heavily. The door opened and a few people entered with bowls of food, and Kotori left to give the children some privacy. She tried to avoid bumping into any more people, but her back pressed against a guard's and she turned.

"Oh, sorry." she said tiredly, and he looked at her. He was very tall, with dark purple hair to match Chihiro's. It was styled like a mullet, but he had to long strands on either side in front of his ears ending to his jaw. He blinked his teal eyes.

"Not a problem." he nodded. He wore blood red boots that ended half way along his calves, and bandages led from there to his knees and then his thighs were covered by grey trousers. His black jumper's sleeves were folded to the elbow, and bandages spread from his elbow to his fingers. A crimson flak jacket finished off his outfit, "I am Michi, Chihiro's brother."

"Oh! So you're a prince." Kotori stated the obvious, "But why aren't you…?"

"In clothes like hers? As a male of the Orokiyami clan, I must devote myself to the protection of my sister." he bowed his head, "A tradition no one has broken in this clan for centuries. Most of the guards here are relatives, whether they be brothers or cousins."

"A family business, huh?" Kotori muttered, watching the guards as they conversed with other people. All the guards wore crimson, whether their outfits matched another's or not, "Why?"

"The Orokiyami clan are led by a Priestess - or just a queen, of you prefer." Michi answered, scratching the side of his cheek, "The daughter of the previous queen. Chihiro is the eldest. The men born learn the way of the shinobi - or the samurai if they wish - in order to protect the women of the clan. The Orokiyami also have a kekkei genkai that is special to only male genes… We are more suited for fighting."

"Women are just as capable." Kotori retorted, but her eyes caught on the young teenager walking them with a glare. She hesitated, "Who is he?"

"I don't know his name… But he's a refugee here. He's from Iwagakure, I think." Michi explained, "Everyone in this village is a refugee apart from the old leader, but he's left with his son to go get supplies from Konoha. He and his grandmother are the only ones left of his family."

"The Uruzama." Kotori muttered, and Michi visibly tensed.

"Yes. They cause a lot of grief for this village." he muttered, "That absurd clan. They are not worthy of any talent."

"Hush, Michi." Chihiro's sweet voice echoed in their ears as she approached, "They're just confused."

"Your optimism is admirable, Chihiro, but they are _not_ confused. They're a bunch of low lives that don't deserve a shinobi headband." Michi nodded sagely. Chihiro smiled a little albeit his disagreement and looked at Kotori.

"May I ask your name?"

"Kotori." she answered, keeping her surname to herself, "And my students are Akinobu, Akimitsu and Akiha."

"Lovely names." Chihiro complimented, "It's a pleasure, Kotori."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Please! Call me Chihiro." she insisted, and Kotori smiled bashfully and nodded. Chihiro excused herself and made her way to her plain room, most likely planning on seeing if Kotori's students were alright. Said woman turned and looked around at the refugees, something tugging at her heart. Her eyes fell on all the poor, sick people that had no homes. No families apart from the surrounding people.

"Kotori. Are you hungry?" Michi asked, and she turned, "I have some rice set aside for you. You should keep your strength up, we're planning on leaving at the crack of dawn."

"Oh, sure." she nodded, walking over. She picked up the bowl and sat by Michi and two of his fellow guards on the porch to a house they all shared. And apparently by all, it was all the guards. The two with Michi were his cousins: twins. One had lighter purple hair than the other though, so it was easy to tell them apart. She was told there were seven guards in total, and three were Chihiro's brothers(including Michi).

Along the borders of the fire country, a group of people sat by a fire. Seven men and three women. One man feeding the fire wood was large and muscular, with tanned skin and completely white hair. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt with two black belts crossed over his shoulders, and black trousers with matching knee length boots. There was a grey stripe on each thigh of the trousers, and he stood up, looking over.

"We'll get Chihiro tonight, and finally kill off that stupid Orokiyami clan!" he boasted, and the group cheered. He smirked, and a tall woman joined him; her tanned skin blended well with her black hair, which fell over her shoulders. She wore a silver stylised kimono, the ends barely reaching half way down her knee. She wore knee length black boots, but they had spaces in them and were more akin to gladiator boots. A long katana was strapped to her back, reaching the same length as her long legs.

"Yasu, you're brilliant." she ran her finger along his cheek and he chuckled, nodding.

"I know, I am." Yasu agreed, "But I couldn't reach this without you, Shiomi."

"I know, I know." she teased, and the others chuckled.

"Come on, brother." another muscular man spoke up. His hair was a pale gold, and his eyes were bright green, "What's the plan?"

"Calm yourself, Rui." he laughed, "We've got all night!"

"You know they've got shinobi from Konoha now?" a woman piped up, crossing her black gloved arms. They looked at the tan woman, and she tilted her head back, white hair tied up in a high ponytail, "A relative of Kotaro's."

"Really?" Yasu grinned, removing his blade from its holster and hovering it over the fire until the metal glowed. His grin merely widened as he stabbed it into the ground, watching the grass become singed and then the singe marks slowly spread in different patterns, as if being controlled, "Well that makes it much more interesting, doesn't it."


	67. Chapter 67

Kotori walked over to the door to Chihiro's room. She knocked three times gently, and after a moment of waiting the door slid open to reveal a tired Akiha. She rubbed her eye, looking up at her sensei.

"Oh, Kotori-sensei…" she murmured, "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, it's almost sunrise. Come on." she ushered, walking into the room. She nudged Akinobu with her foot gently and Akiha woke Akimitsu up. Looking around the empty room, she furrowed her brow.

"Where is Chihiro?" she asked, looking at the children. They shrugged and slipped their boots on, stretching as they walked out into the street. They looked up at the guards, whom seemed almost as tired as they were. Kotori held back a yawn, biting her lower lip instead and followed her students.

"Kotori, have you seen Chihiro?" Michi approached, frowning, "She's not in the guard's room."

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing." she frowned, "Could she have wandered off?"

"Damn… Haruzo, Seiso, go check old lady Wari's place! She's probably there." Michi ordered, and the twins raced off down the street. Kotori turned to look at a horse drawn carriage, awaiting Chihiro.

"Akimitsu, get on it." Kotori ordered, and the boy nodded before climbing aboard, too tired to jump. He stretched and grunted, looking around. He could see over the flimsy walls of the village from this height. Kotori looked back at Michi, and the pair walked to Wari's home, and Kotori hesitated when Seiso appeared.

"Wari is sick." he said quietly, "Chihiro was saying good bye to her."

"She's what?" Michi gasped, making his way in. Seiso frowned, looking at his cousin before turning to Kotori as Haruzo joined them, and the trio waited outside for Chihiro and Michi to return. Chihiro smiled pleasantly and stepped into her carriage without a word, and the troupe began their journey as the sun sent an array of orange light across the sky.

"How long until we get to… Wherever we're going?" Akinobu groaned, and a guard glanced at him, smirking in amusement.

"Princess Chihiro will be safe in a city named Shishimora." he answered cheerily, looking back ahead and puffing out his chest, "It's on the borders of the Land of Rivers."

Kotori's head shot up. She looked at the guard.

"She's not safe there." she hissed, and Michi glanced at her. They were all positioned around the carriage, Kotori and Michi marching at the front, with Akinobu positioned with two guards on the right, and Akiha was walking at the back with another pair. The last were guarding the left.

"What do you mean?" Michi asked, moving closer. Kotori frowned.

"Don't you know Kotaro Kuromura is taking over that country?" she said as quietly as possible, "She's too vulnerable there! We need to get her somewhere else."

"But we have friends there!" Michi insisted, "I won't change the plan! Shishimora is the safest place, second to Konohagakure, I can bet you my life!"

Kotori huffed, looking back ahead and the pair separated. She looked around carefully, already wary. If Michi wasn't going to listen to her, then neither would his brothers or cousins. Keeping her mouth shut for once, Kotori tensed and she glanced back, looking at her team. They were alert and ready, as far as she could tell.

"So, what's your kekkei genkai?" Akiha asked idly, hands behind her back. The guard to her left glanced down, stroking his beard and chuckled.

"You'll have to wait and see during battle!" he reasoned, "No point in showing off and ruining the nature around us!"

"You'll want to see me use it first, though. Just to set a high standard!" the second grinned, his long hair flowing as he walked. Akiha giggled, and Seiso huffed as he glanced back at them.

"You guys won't get a chance to show off if you don't shut up!" he scolded, "Keep your guard up!"

"Sorry, Seiso." the first smiled, and Seiso looked back ahead. Kotori was surprised; he seemed so immature earlier on, and yet look at him! He was practically taking charge. He and Michi must fight for leadership a lot. She smirked a bit, looking at the now brightening sky. She hadn't slept in hours. Her feet hurt.

"At least give us a hint about what it is!" Akinobu demanded, hands stuffed in his pockets, "Don't get all mysterious on us!"

"You sure are lively kids!" Haruzo smiled pleasantly, "I hope my kids are as cheery as you!"

"Oh, will you be quiet about kids for once, Haruzo!" a man on the left whined, exasperated, "You all-"

"Ssssh!" Michi stopped, thrusting out a hand. The horses whinnied and came to a halt, and Kotori froze, listening carefully. Everyone stopped, glancing around. Seiso put a hand to the hilt of his katana, narrowing his eyes. Akimitsu removed a kunai from his pouch, crouching low and listening.

Rustling. Footsteps.

Seiso turned his head and gestured to his right, and Akinobu, Kotori and Michi turned to look in that direction. It was definitely coming from there. Seiso silently unsheathed his katana and stepped forward, ready for anything.

"Wait for it." Kotori hissed, taking out three shuriken. She moved forward to stand in front of the carriage, and Chihiro peeked out of the window calmly, curious. Akiha glared, biting her lip and Akimitsu glanced at her, but then looked back ahead. Kotori glared, waiting before throwing her three shuriken, just as something else threw multiple kunai. The shuriken clashed with the blades, causing the tags attached to explode.

"It's an attack!" Seiso cried out, and multiple figures charged forward, swords unsheathed. They were definitely not shinobi! Most likely bandits.

"Protect Chihiro!" a guard yelled, racing forward. Kotori ran first, ducking by the first one and thrusting her leg out, catching him in the gut before spinning behind him and elbowing him in the spine, and he fell to the ground. Seiso sliced through two easily with one swift movement, and Michi spun the sword in his hand to defend himself and stab a man in the foot. While he was stuck, Michi punched a man approaching from behind and removed the blade from the bandit's foot, although sliced along his body. Blood spurted from his fresh wound and the bandit fell to the ground.

"Michi, behind you!" Haruzo warned, running at two fierce looking men. He stabbed one through the back, and the other turned ferociously, swinging his club. Before Haruzo could react, Kotori leapt from above, landing on the man's shoulders.

"That was close." Haruzo sighed in relief, and they turned to see the rest of them chasing the rest of the bandits off. Two escaped through the forests, and the guards and shinobi returned to Haruzo, Seiso and Kotori.

"That was quick." Kotori muttered, "Have they been watching the village?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. There's probably a lot of that ahead of us." Michi sighed, sheathing his katana, "Keep your guard up. Good work, Seiso."

Seiso nodded obediently and returned to his position. He looked into the carriage, frowning.

"Chihiro, are you alright?" he asked, and the woman's lips twitched. She refused to answer, closing the thin curtain to cut herself off from the outside world. Seiso hesitated, but looked down and moved on. The horses neighed and continued at a slow walk. Akimitsu eyed Seiso, but then looked at their surroundings and leaned back on a small bag behind him. For a princess, she knew how to pack light.

They walked for an hour or so, keeping at a steady pace. Akimitsu rolled his shoulder and sat up again, knee hitting what he thought was a bag made of cloth, but it twitched and let out a loud 'ow'. His eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, immediately kicking it off of the carriage. It flew into the air and rolled along the ground, rolling to reveal the teenager that begged to come along!

"Akimitsu, what's your deal!" Akinobu cried, and he turned. Kotori glared and stormed over towards the teenager, who coughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, and Michi and Seiso stood by her.

"Aren't you Wari's grandchild?" Michi glared, "What are you doing away from her? She's sick!"

"She asked me to come!" he cried, holding his arm and glaring at Akimitsu past their shoulders. Akiha frowned, rubbing the bridge of her nose and Akinobu smirked.

"Nice hit, Akimitsu!"

"Hm." was the boy's answer, looking at the teenager. The teenager glared for a moment longer before snapping his head to Kotori as she asked another question.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"What's your name?"

"Nitako." he answered, and she grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet. He cried out, grabbing and clawing at her hand, but she was having none of it.

"Get back to the village!"

"Are you kidding? I can't do that alone! There are bandits out there, and we're about three hours away! I'd get lost!" Nitako argued, glaring at her as he rubbed his black hair back into place, "Besides! I can fight! I want to help protect Princess Chihiro!"

"No, all you want is revenge!" Seiso snapped, "And that's not a route you should take! It's dangerous and dark! You need to go back home!"

"But I have a blade! See?" Nitako thrust out a short sword, "This was given to me by my father before he was killed! I want to avenge him! I just want to take down one Uruzama! That's all!"

"No! You're just a kid!" Seiso glared, "You could get killed!"

"They're just kids!" Nitako pointed the blade at Akinobu, "What about them?"

"They're trained for this sort of thing. We don't need any unnecessary baggage." Seiso glared down at him, his blue eyes sharp, "You'll slow us down."

"We can't just make him go back on his own." Michi reasoned quietly, "And we won't sacrifice any of our family to go back with him."

"He'll stay up here with me." Akimitsu joined, "Where he'll be out of the way."

Kotori huffed, but kept quiet. She didn't care. Eventually Nitako was allowed to stay, and he clambered up beside Akimitsu and sat down quietly, peering at his reflection on the sword's blade. Kotori watched him before looking ahead and they moved on.

Deep in the forest, the pair of wounded bandits gasped for breath as they leaned on a tree. One frowned, gritting his teeth to mask the pain.

"This was a stupid idea." he whispered, "We should get out of here before they find us!"

"Are you kidding?" the other glared, "They said if we did this, we'd be let into their clan! Everyone would fear us if we were part of the Uruzama clan!"

"But they're probably just lying! They're bad people, we need to get out of here before…"

"Shut up! I hear them coming!"

"But Ich-"

"Ichigo." Yasu called. The second man winced and shook his head.

"I'm out of here, Ichigo. I don't want to be associated with them!" he said, fleeing the scene. Ichigo glared.

"You're making a big mistake!" he called after him, but Yasu appeared and Ichigo turned, smiling a little and bowed his head in respect. Shiomi appeared at Yasu's side, and Ichigo's smile widened.

"We did as you asked but, uh, I was the only one that got away." he explained. Yasu nodded.

"Tell me everything." he smirked.

"An-And I'll be part of the clan?" he asked. Shiomi let out a soft, sensual chuckle and Yasu's smirk widened into a grin.

"Oh! Yes, yes. _Of course_." he nodded. Ichigo smiled even more.

"Th-Then this is what I found out…"

Michi frowned, weary of these attacks. Bandits were always out for hostages to gain money, and Princess Chihiro would bring in _a lot_ if they managed to capture her. But, to his surprise, the shinobi were holding up well. The children weren't sloppy with their aim, and Kotori's speed and hand to hand combat was more than superb.

"Sensei, are we stopping?" Akinobu asked.

"Stopping? No." Kotori answered, "Not yet, anyway."

"But even you're tired! You've not slept in, like, twenty-four hours!" Akiha pointed out. Haruzo glanced at Kotori and frowned.

"Is that true?" he inquired, and Kotori held her head high, not wanting to show her exhaustion.

"I've been through worse and up for longer." she retorted, "I'll be fine."

"Wow." Haruzo murmured, "Maybe I should have studied the way of the Shinobi instead…"

"Don't be stupid." the bearded cousin glared, "All the clan that have studied the way of the Shinobi have been killed, and yet here we, noble Samurai, stand alone but alive. Doesn't that say something?"

"Yeah, it says your family were doing it wrong. Shinobi aren't useless!" Akinobu mouthed off, and Kotori snapped her head round dangerously, sending him glares that could kill. The boy hesitated, laughing it off and looking away, quickly changing the subject. Akimitsu glanced at Nitako.

"How's your chest?" he asked quietly, "Sorry I kicked you."

"It's fine." Nitako answered finally, "Just a little sore. You have good reflexes."

Akimitsu nodded a little, looking around cautiously before looking back at Nitako. He eyed the sword in the teenager's hands, which were clinging to it for dear life.

"It must mean a lot to you." he observed, and Nitako looked up at him momentarily before looking back down at it and nodding.

"It's the only thing I have left of my father." he sighed, "And soon I will be the only one of my family left…"

"Your grandmother might get better." Akimitsu assured, and Nitako let out a bitter laugh.

"She may get better physically, but I don't think she wants to survive." he shrugged, looking at the passing trees, "She's old, she knows it. She says it every day to me, that she's ready to leave this world and see her children again."

Akimitsu stared, unable to think of anything comforting to say. Instead the two boys sat in silence, and he turned his head to look out for any approaching enemies. Kotori frowned, rolling her neck and gritting back a yawn. Her eyelids drooped. She was terrible with trying to stay awake. She was successful at it, but by god it was not her strong point. Michi looked at her at the corner of his eye, but then back ahead.

"We should be reaching the mountains soon." he said aloud, "The path will be a bit more rocky, so be careful. Akimitsu, you might want to take the reigns of the horses at that point."

"Right." he nodded. Nitako hesitated.

"I'll take the reigns." he offered, "Akimitsu would probably be… More suited to looking out than myself."

"He's right." Seiso nodded, "Nitako will take the reigns."

Michi paused, thinking it over. Why hadn't he thought of that? Kotori looked ahead, seeing said mountains in the distance. She finally let out a soft yawn, and Akinobu snickered, but looked away innocently when Kotori gave him a look. Everyone was tired and irritable, although it was mostly the adults. Akiha's chipper mood kept them mostly awake though, although it got on Kotori's nerves more than anything.

As they approached the mountains, Kotori could sense an odd feeling lingering. She removed a kunai from her pouch quietly as rocks began to become their surroundings, and the road became bumpy and uncomfortable for the carriage. Nitako took to the reigns. Akiha glanced around nervously, lips twitching and Kotori looked up. This was the exact situation she was nervous about: rocks above them on either side, creating the perfect cover for ambushing bandits. Michi seemed to be thinking the same thing, gripping the handle of his katana. Everyone was quiet, understanding the seriousness of the situation. Even Akinobu was glaring around suspiciously.

"Keep your guard up. I hear something." Akimitsu spoke lowly, eyeing the rocks. Kotori nodded in agreement.

"Seiso, can you get up there easily?" she questioned, and Seiso shook his head.

"I can." Haruzo looked up, and Kotori nodded. She gestured up, leaping along the side of the rocks and swinging from a stray branch poking out of the cliff side and leapt onto a pointed rock. Haruzo was immediately behind her, eyeing every hiding spot he could. Kotori glared, narrowing her own green eyes.

"Haruzo, there." she whispered, pointing. A figure racing in the distance along the same level as themselves, and they slowly grew in number. More figures were on the other side. Haruzo nodded and jumped down to the carriage, informing the others. Kotori waited, making hand seals and digging her fingers into the dirt. Vines slithered along the ground like snakes. They rested just above ground, waiting to be tripped on. She looked over at the other side, whipping out thin wire and wrapped tags around them, throwing to the other side of the trail, invisible to even the wisest of shinobi. She stayed there, watching the approaching men. They seemed like average bandits, but in large numbers. Most likely two dozen on her side, maybe more. Smirking, Kotori glanced down at the carriage, seeing the guards remove their katana in preparation. Akimitsu had shuriken at the ready, and Akiha was watching the above rocks with careful eyes. Kotori looked back ahead and raced along the rocks, avoiding the vines to trip on and removed two kunai, tags attached to the handles. She was going to run out at this point. Flipping in the air, she threw them right in front of the bandits, And one skidded back and made a hand sign. Just as the tags exploded, a protective shield of dirt covered them, and Kotori leapt backwards off the cliff, throwing more explosives to the edges. She twirled elegantly past the wires, avoiding each one with care, and landed on the carriage.

"Kotori-sensei, how many are there?" Akimitsu demanded.

"A lot. Nitako, move faster!" Kotori ordered, and the guards sped up to a running pace to keep up with them.

"There they are!" Akiha warned, and they looked up. Bandits skidded along the sides of the rocks, dodging the wires unintentionally, while the ones that flew down to create a dramatic entrance became entangled and the tags exploded, roots growing at an alarming rate and tangling them with in. The roots finally stabbed into the rocks and stopped growing. The bandits that had managed to avoid their crushed fate leapt past it, removing their weapons.

"Get the princess, leave no survivors!" the man capable of ninjutsu ordered.

"I'll take him." Kotori hissed, leaping at him. She cut down two on her way, but they were merely flesh wounds and didn't halt them. She aimed a kick at the man, but he skidded back, chakra allowing him to stand up right on the wall side. Kotori did the same, glaring. The man's dark brown hair was slightly curly, falling past his shoulders. His eyes matched Kotori's. He wore a thick tan turtleneck, and over that was a dark green flimsy jacket, the collar making a square shape on his chest. The sleeves ended inches before the ends of his jumper, and his trousers were light grey, tucked into black high boots. Kotori had to admit, he was attractive. No, damn it! He was an enemy! Damn, she was tired.

"Well, well. Konohagakure Shinobi." he mused with a deep voice, "This should be fun. Earth affinity?"

"We're matched." Kotori pointed out, running at him. She swung her leg out again, but he caught it and flipped her over, which she used to kick him with her other foot and flipped backwards. He winced but followed suite, aiming a punch, which she barely managed to dodge, and she grabbed his wrist and thrust it down, jamming his elbow with her knee and fist. He yelled out, glaring and skidding back.

"Seems I underestimated you." he glared, holding his broken elbow. Kotori smirked, glancing at the carriage. She was falling behind. Luckily they were dealing with the attacks just fine. A crack distracted her, and she turned her head to watch the man roll his now fixed arm.

"I must say, dear, you're powerful." he complimented, and Kotori did her best to avoid her cheeks burning up. He raced at her suddenly, creating hand seals. The rock beneath Kotori crumbled, and she jumped into the air, flipping and kicking one of the large falling rocks at him. He dodged one, and as she shot another at him, he smashed it with his fist, making her wince.

"You should not underestimate me either!" he called, "That Miyori was right, though. You do look an awful lot like your brother."

"Kotaro?" she breathed, and he launched from his position and inches away from her. Kotori gasped, moving to hit him away, but he spun and kicked her to the ground. The force created a small crater beneath the kunoichi, and he moved to smash his foot into her stomach. But she rolled to the side, moving to her feet.

"So you work for my brother." Kotori seethed. He nodded, straightening up and running at her. She winced and prepared herself. He removed kunai from his holster and threw them at her feet, forcing her to leap out of the way, and he ran over them and past her.

They were fakes! A distraction! He raced on ahead, aiming for the carriage in the distance. Kotori swore loudly, running after him. Luckily she had no problem catching up. She leapt into the air and grabbed him by the back of his jacket, and he glared before being launched into the air. He turned and made hand seals, and Kotori glanced around as rock pillars shot up from the ground. They sat opposite each other and rose in succession, racing all the way out of sight, passing the carriage. A bandit hesitated.

"Hane's jutsu!" he yelled a warning, and Seiso took his chance. Taking him down, he turned, before looking back round.

"Akiha, Akinobu! Get on the carriage and get out of here!" he ordered, "Michi, Haruzo, Tokira, go with them!"

"What?"

"We'll hold them off!" another yelled, keeping two bandits back at once with a pair of katana, "And take this!"

He threw one of the katana to Akinobu, who caught it and swirled it within one hand with ease before leaping onto the top of the carriage with Akiha. Michi glared, but nodded and ran alongside it with Haruzo and Tokira, disappearing.

"Follow them!"

"Oh no you don't!" another guard snarled, slashing at their feet.

"Earth jutsu: Demons of the ground, take their souls!" Hane cried out viciously, and bars connected the pillars, cutting the guards off from the princess' carriage. Hane landed on top of one, and Kotori snapped her head round, watching before racing to join the four Orokiyami clan members left behind.

"Seiso, we have to use our kekkei genkai!" the bearded cousin glared, "It's the only way!"

As more rock bars connected in front of them, no completely blocking the way, they began to drip with what looked like oil. The bandits began to back up.

"Hane, wait!" they demanded, and Kotori turned. They were being boxed in! The bandits snarled.

"We're not out yet! WAIT!"

"Yasu said nothing of keeping you alive."

"Yasu?" Seiso snarled.

"Who is Yasu?" Kotori demanded, and Seiso glanced at her.

"He's the leader of the Uruzama clan." Seiso answered, "The one that ordered the Orokiyami's death."

The dripping oil had completely taken over the sides of the boxes, and they would have been shrouded in darkness had the top been covered, too. It looked like the only way to escape. But the darkness rumbled, as if a great beast was there, and slowly a great white head showed itself. Kotori's eyes widened, and she backed up, her back to the others. The bandits desperately tried to leap away, but wire blocked the way out of the top.

"No! Hane! Please!" one begged.

"Seiso!" the bearded one yelled again, and Seiso nodded.

"Quickly!" he ordered, "Kotori, please get behind us."

Kotori did as told, and was surrounded by the four remaining clan members. They thrust their katana out in front of them.

"By the power of Orokiyami, let our lives shine through our blades! Let the light outshine the darkness!" they yelled at once, and Kotori stared as their blades began to shine. The large white monster, whose head resembled a goat, yet a mask covered the upper half of its face. It opened its mouth, taking in a large slow breath. Bandits cried out as they were sucked in, while the Orokiyami stayed in position, determined to finish their jutsu, "Orokiyami Clan Secret Jutsu: Protective Circle!"

Kotori winced and closed her eyes. She felt the air pulse like a heartbeat, and she glanced to see a their blades shine a fantastic light blue colour, as if their chakras were being concentrated into light. They were surrounded by it, and she could not longer feel like her soul was being sucked from her body. The monster let out a low disapproving growl, and raised a clawed paw.

"Orokiyami Clan Secret Jutsu: Imitation Technique!" Seiso ordered, and the circle changed shape to crate a similar paw, and slammed against the attacked one. Kotori could feel the pressure, watching the two paws battling for power. Seiso winced, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Seiso…" one warned, "This is too much. Whatever jutsu this is, it's powerful, and no Genjutsu."

"Then I'll do my part. Take Kotori to catch up with Chihiro." Seiso ordered. The bearded cousin glared.

"What? No, you can't do that! That's insane!"

"I'll do what I want! Get her out of here!" Seiso demanded. Nodding, they glanced at Kotori and backed up with her, creating a new separate sphere around them. They swung their katana to the ground, and they were launched into the air, snapping straight through the wires.

"Prepare to land, Kotori!" one called, and they landed with a stumble on the outside of the box. They turned, watching as light exploded from the box, completely shattering the pillars. An agonizing howl echoed from the monster, and Hane narrowed his eyes.

"Damn." he mumbled. He glanced at Kotori and the others, preparing himself to launch at them. The Orokiyami tensed, getting ready to take on the attack, as did Kotori. But Seiso launched from where he was. His armour was scathed, the fabrics ripped and he looked weary, but he was moving fast. Hane was forced to block, and the bearded cousin launched into the air, swinging his katana at Hane, who turned and blocked, flipping away from them both.

"How can you survive such a jutsu as that? No one has ever survived my jutsu! Nor gotten past the protective wire at the top!"

"Our kekkei genkai has awesome power." Seiso coughed. Hane smirked.

"But also its weaknesses." he mused, and Seiso narrowed his eyes threateningly. Kotori glanced at him, but then turned her head.

"We need to catch up with Chihiro."

"I'll stay behind." the bearded cousin nodded, and a younger looking man nodded.

"As will I." he added. Seiso glanced at them, nodding and moved to join Kotori and the fourth Orokiyami clan member glanced at them.

"I'll stay behind too."

"But Noi-"

"I'm staying behind." he said firmly, and Seiso glared. Hane chuckled, waiting patiently. Kotori turned and raced along the path, Seiso following. They soon came across bodies of bandits, and luckily no clan members. Seiso quickened his pace.

"Kotori, if you're controlling your pace, please don't. Go ahead."

"Right." she nodded, disappearing within seconds.

She skidded to a halt when she reached a sharp turn. No more bodies littered the area, and she could hear a waterfall in the distance. She looked around carefully, eyeing the tracks on the ground. They went straight off the edge. Eyes widening, she looked over to see the remains of the carriage and bodies floating on the water's surface.

"Kotori, what is it-" Seiso called, but was cut off when Kotori dived into the water. She swam to the surface, coughing before swimming over to a body. Haruzo. He was still breathing. She swam to the shore, leaving the body on the dry edge and looked over, seeing two other people in the distance.

Michi and Akimitsu!

"Akimitsu!" she called, racing over, and Michi turned.

"Kotori, thank god you're alright! Where are Seiso? And Noi?" he demanded, and Kotori pointed up to show Seiso standing on the edge.

"The rest stayed behind to battle the shinobi." she explained, looking down. Chihiro, Akiha and Tokira were laying unconscious, while Akinobu was sitting nearby, glaring at the water.

"We couldn't make the turn in time." Michi explained, "But everyone's fine. Thank you for saving Haruzo."

"It's fine." Kotori cricked her neck. Akimitsu looked up suddenly.

"Where's Nitako?" he demanded, and Michi looked round.

"There aren't any more bodies on the water." he mused, then looked up, "SEISO! FIND NITAKO!"

Seiso paused, but nodded and turned, racing along the line of dead bodies. He eyed their faces before finally coming across a young, familiar boy. His stomach tightened and he walked towards it and kneeled down.

"Nitako." he whispered, shifting a strand of hair from the lifeless boy's eyes. He slowly closed Nitako's eyelids and got back up, looking back round at where he had just come from. He heard a loud explosion and watched as rocks fell, blocking off the path and two figures approached at a fast rate. His bearded cousin was missing.

"Noi…" he looked at him, narrowing his eyes, "Whe-Where's Yota?"

"He… He stayed behind." Noi answered, looking down, "Where's Kotori? And others?"

"They're… Well, come on." Seiso ran, and the pair followed.

The group rested by the lake, waiting for the unconscious girls to wake. Kotori glanced up, watching as Seiso spoke quietly with Michi, and Haruzo glanced at her. He shifted nearer so they could speak quietly themselves.

"Is… Yota really dead?"

"Apparently." Kotori nodded.

"He was Chihiro and Michi's brother." he whispered, "And also Noi. Yota was the eldest, Noi is the youngest…"

"I'm sorry." she muttered, "I know what it's like to lose a brother…"

"Your brother is alive, though." Haruzo reasoned, and Kotori looked at him and hesitated. He sent her a smile, "I can tell you're related to Kotaro. You look just like him. Well, you're the prettier one, but still."

"Heh." she nodded, looking down. Michi and Seiso returned, looking round as Chihiro began to stir, and Akiha also.

"We need to get going, on foot." he demanded, and Akimitsu helped Akiha up. He glanced at Seiso.

"Did you find Nitako?" he asked, and Seiso looked at him. He nodded slowly.

"He's dead."

Akimitsu stared, his eyes widening slightly before he nodded and looked away. Kotori tensed, watching her student and Akiha glanced at him sleepily and Akinobu made his way over.

"We have to move on." Michi repeated, helping Chihiro to her feet. Chihiro glanced around, about to question the disappearance of her brother, but Michi moved on before she could. Chihiro looked down and pursed her lips and followed, finding herself surrounded by her clan members protectively. Team Kotori walked at the front with Michi, whom was standing tall and looked as calm as possible.

_This isn't going well_ Kotori thought. She knew she should have left Nitako behind. Akimitsu glanced up at her, then round.

"We really should break soon." he muttered, "It's going to get dark, and with the moods we're all in: wet, tired, hungry, our skills won't be up to par."

"I agree." Haruzo nodded, and Michi shook his head.

"We move on. We will protect Chihiro with our lives, no matter what state we're in." he demanded, and although everyone else hesitated, they nodded and kept quiet.


	68. Chapter 68

Kotori yawned and looked down at her feet as they scuffed the grass. Akimitsu was unsurprisingly quiet, keeping his eyes ahead at all times. Whenever she looked at him, they were filled with rage. Akinobu, however, was talking with Noi, who was showing him different positions and the right way to wield the katana he was allowed to keep. Akinobu was eager to learn something new, and Akiha was watching with vague interest. Suddenly, Chihiro tripped, letting out a soft yelp as she hit the ground.

"Chihiro!" Michi turned, immediately helping her to her feet. She winced, glancing at her ankle, "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Just a little trip." she insisted, flattening out her kimono and looking at him with a faint smile. Kotori watched it carefully, and Haruzo looked at her. When she noticed Haruzo's eyes were on her, she turned her head and he walked beside her as they moved on, Michi keeping by Chihiro's side.

"Did you see her smile?" Haruzo whispered. Kotori nodded.

"She seems chipper for-"

"It was fake, Kotori." Haruzo sighed, "I'd be careful with Chihiro. She's too good at masking her emotions, I think she even fools herself. She doesn't like all this fighting we do; I wouldn't be surprised if she hated us all for it."

"How can you tell?" she looked fleetingly at Chihiro, then back ahead.

"Because I have the same smile." Haruzo chuckled bitterly, "We're a broken clan, Kotori. Part of me wonders if it's best for us to be killed off. Michi would kill me if he heard me say that, though… He wants to restore the clan. As does Seiso."

Kotori nodded. She would too. Seiso was walking alongside Akinobu and his 'teacher', eyeing them. He had an obvious limp and was sweating more than the others, which made her wonder if it was because of the kekkei genkai he used earlier on.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" Tokira yelped, ducking to avoid a swipe from Akinobu. Noi laughed a little, waving it off and putting a hand on Akinobu's shoulder protectively.

"He's a natural at this!" he complimented, and Akinobu beamed, "You can keep that katana, if you like. I never really had any use for a pair."

"You were just a show off." Tokira added under his breath, earning a surprising jab from Akinobu and Noi laughed again, high fiving his new friend. Akiha giggled a little, but Seiso glared.

"Can you two grow up and be quiet? Can't you see how serious this is?" he demanded, "We've lost Yota! We've lost the carriage! It might take us double the time to get to Shishimora now!"

"Yota wouldn't want us to fight!" Tokira snapped, then quickly calmed down, sighing, "Michi, we _should_ take a brake. We've been walking for what feels like hours. Chihiro looks tired. Everyone is tired."

"It's getting dark." Akinobu added.

"We can't make a fire." Seiso frowned, "It will alert the enemy."

"We will only stop when it is completely dark." Michi confirmed, and Akinobu sighed in relief. Noi removed one of his holsters and tied it around Akinobu, so it was on his back and the red cloth crossed along his chest from his right shoulder, and Akinobu sheathed the katana.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, although quietened down when Seiso sent him a look. Chihiro was still quiet, and Kotori hesitated as she walked alongside the princess. Chihiro glanced up at her - being two inches smaller than the kunoichi - and smiled slightly. Kotori found it hard to believe it was fake.

"How are you feeling, Chihiro?" she asked. Chihiro smiled bashfully.

"I'm fine." she nodded, "A little tired, but that's no problem."

Akinobu hesitated, rubbing the side of his neck nervously and he glanced at everyone.

"Wonder if that Hane guy is following us." he mused, and Chihiro glanced at him. Seiso gave the young boy a look and Akinobu made a face, looking down and inspecting the hilt of his new katana, trying not to gain any more negative attention.

"Do you know Hane?" Kotori couldn't help but ask, and Chihiro smiled, looking straight into Kotori's eyes.

"He was my fiancé."

"WHAT?" Akiha and Kotori exclaimed together, Akiha going on to continue, "A lovely princess like you engaged to that guy? He's a bandit! A no good missing nin!"

"He wasn't when we were engaged. I was only fifteen of course, but the matter was settled by our parents." Chihiro began, looking down at her feet as the group walked. Michi looked uncomfortable, although Akiha and Kotori ignored it, eager to hear her tale.

"He was a gentleman back then: he enjoyed making me laugh. Hane is a prince, or at least an heir to a powerful town the last time I saw him… He was sweet."

"Doubt it." Kotori mumbled.

"But he was troubled, I suppose you could say. His father wasn't happy with him no matter what he did, and when he began to study as a Shinobi instead of doing what he wanted, he banished him when he was eighteen, after letting slip he was promoted to Jounin." Chihiro finally frowned, "He was taken in by a shinobi, and I never heard from him since. That was probably four years ago now."

_SHE'S TWENTY-TWO? _Kotori whined mentally, _BUT SHE LOOKS EIGHTEEN! But wait, does that mean Hane is twenty-two as well? HE LOOKS FORTY!_

Akiha sighed dramatically, waving a hand in her face.

"I just wish I could get a prince!" she whined, "His relationship with his father must have twisted him! Maybe all he needs is to reconnect with his family!"

"You're looking at things through rose-tinted glasses." Akimitsu accused. Akiha stuck her tongue out at him, before yawning and sighing a little. Haruzo glanced at them, and then looked at Kotori. They were just kids… And yet so unfazed by the deaths of Yota and Nitako. He looked ahead worriedly, brow furrowing. Was this really the uncaring future generation?

"Haruzo? Are you okay?" Noi questioned, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. He jumped and looked at him, nodding.

"Just… I feel a bit off." he shrugged. Michi looked at them, then turned and as they came to a pathway, hesitated.

"We can't stick to paths." he confirmed, "They'll find us too easily."

"They might expect that." Seiso sighed, "What can we do?"

"A distraction." Kotori suggested, and they stopped. She put her hands on her hips, "Us Shinobi are capable of shadow clones; and we can transform them so they can look like copies of all of you. They can follow and attack them while we go off in the right direction."

"That's perfect!" Haruzo grinned.

"Clones? Can they use our kekkei genkai?" Noi asked cluelessly, and Akinobu let out a snort of derision before he began to explain the ways Shinobi Clones worked, and Noi seemed very interested. Kotori made hand seals, and clones of herself appeared, eyeing the others before turning into a clone of each.

"That's so impressive!" Chihiro clapped excitedly, "Well done, Kotori!"

"Oh, thanks." she smiled, winking a little. She watched as the clones ran off along the path, and the group moved on again. Kotori looked at the others and Michi did too. They travelled on, but after perhaps an hour more of walking, they stopped, staring in awe and fear.

A cliff edge. A canyon.

"Look at this… It's so impressive!" Akiha cried out, putting her hand above her eyes as she stared down, "So wide and deep, too!"

"There might be rocks at the bottom." Michi warned, pushing her back a little. Kotori put a hand on Akiha's shoulder protectively, and Akiha glanced up at her before looking back round. Tokira winced a little and then looked across the canyon before looking right and pointing.

"Hey! The bridge! It's…" he trailed off.

"It's been destroyed." Akimitsu finished for him, and the group raced to the remains of said bridge. The middle had been completely destroyed; the space too wide to leap over, especially for Chihiro.

"We could make that." Akinobu huffed.

"We can't." Seiso glared. Akinobu paused and sighed, hanging his head. Kotori glared.

"This was done on purpose. Earth release: Rock bridge!" she moved forward and made hand seals, slamming her hand down on the earth and watched as rocks extended from their end to the other. A few parts of it crumbled and fell, but for the most part it seems stable.

"Wow." Noi complimented. Kotori frowned.

"It's not very stable." she explained, "It's a new jutsu I created on a whim, I don't think I'll use it again. We need to cross quickly, I don't know how long it can exactly stay up for."

"But sensei, it seems pretty sturdy." Akinobu ran onto it, smirking. Kotori twitched, and Michi put a hand on Chihiro's shoulder as Seiso went ahead of the pair before Michi walked behind Seiso. Noi followed with Haruzo by his side, Akiha came after with Akimitsu and Kotori. Haruzo, Tokira and the last Kotori hadn't caught the name of were last.

"This makes me uneasy."

"As it should." someone chuckled darkly, and they turned. Michi winced and quickly ushered Chihiro forward as a figure stepped out from where they were, and Chihiro yelped and tripped in her haste.

"Chihiro!" Seiso turned immediately and grabbed his cousin by the arm before she could fall and Kotori readied herself. Haruzo, Tokira and the last cousin followed suit, turning and unsheathing their katana. Hane smirked.

"Chihiro, how lovely to see you after all these years." he sighed, "It's a shame it's in these conditions."

"Hane." Chihiro breathed, on her knees. She watched him with wide curious eyes before they teared up, "Hane, why did you have to leave? We could have taken you in!"

"No we wouldn't." Michi snapped, "Get up, Chihiro!"

"No!" she cried, "I want to talk to Hane!"

"There's no time for talking, Chihiro." Hane snapped, "Your death is now inevitable!"

"NO!" Tokira yelled, "I won't let you near her again! How dare you even look at Chihiro after you broke her heart!"

"Tokira, no!" Seiso called, turning. Akimitsu reached out to stop the guard, but he was too slow. Tokira raced along the bridge and once he was on the main land, bandits shot out. Tokira turned his head, swinging his katana to block an attack, but Hane rushed forward, slamming his foot into Tokira's stomach. He cried out and flew out into mid air.

"TOKIRA!" Michi screamed, and he reached forward. Tokira slammed into the side of the makeshift bridge, making it shake and crumble, and Michi grabbed him by the back of his armour.

"Michi, we have to go!" Seiso yelled, picking up Chihiro, ignoring her refusals. Seiso grunted and ran to join Akinobu on the other side, Noi and the last following, but Kotori and Haruzo grabbed Michi, attempting to haul him up. Tokira yelled out and launched his katana at Hane, the blade flying surprisingly far, but hit a bandit instead, who collapsed into someone else. Hane laughed, and Michi cried out as his fingers slipped. He fell back into Kotori and Haruzo, who grabbed onto both Kotori and Michi and Kotori slammed her hands behind them, wincing as her skin burned. But they were stopped from falling off the edge, and Michi's eyes widened in horror as Tokira's screams slowly disappeared.

"Weaklings. I knew your clan was weak." Hane insulted, walking in front of the bandits. The rocks began to crumble beneath them, and the three shot to their feet.

"Kotori-sensei!" Akiha yelled urgently.

"Don't let them get away!" Hane threw his arm forward, "Throw any weapon you've got!"

The bandits let out a war cry, following their orders. Michi yelled out as a blade sliced against his neck, and Seiso turned and his eyes widened.

"Michi, come on!" He urged, making it to the solid ground. Kotori spun round and grabbed onto Michi's wrist, Michi's fingers gripping around hers. She winced and hauled back, eyes widening when she felt vines wrap around her and Michi's ankles. Her ankle smashed against his, and they fell, the rock completely crumbling.

"Michi!"

"KOTORI-SENSEI!" Akiha shrieked, and Akinobu and Akimitsu held her back from diving after their teacher. Kotori winced as the vines slammed them into the cliff side and wrapped around them, encasing them in a cocoon.

"Kotori?" Michi muttered. She coughed.

"I'm here."

"I can't reach my katana." Michi grunted, and Kotori nodded.

"If you can get into my kunai pouch - it's right on my leg… Yeah, there! You should get a kunai."

"Right."

Seiso stared at the cocoon, slowly looking up at Hane. The man smirked, making hand seals and rocks extended from the cliff edge. He got onto it, and the Orokiyami men immediately unsheathed their katana. Akinobu did also, while Akiha and Akimitsu removed several kunai.

"Don't come any closer!" Seiso warned, the group stepping in front of Chihiro protectively, "We won't let you near her!"

"You won't have to let me." Hane taunted, "I'll force you out of my way."

"You can try! We have a kekkei genkai that will defeat you!" Noi screamed, tears in his eyes, "We are stronger than you think! It's why we're still surviving!"

"Well, we'll see about that." Hane glared, stopping on a tall rock. Akimitsu grit his teeth, eyeing Hane carefully before looking at the bandits on the other side. He winced as Hane pointed, and the bandits threw more weapons.

"NO!" Noi cried, stepping forward, "Orokiyami Clan Secret Jutsu: Shield of light!" he snarled as a thin line of what looked like glass appeared in front of the group, but it shattered as soon as the weapons hit it. Noi howled in pain as a few hit him.

"Your weakness…" Hane pointed out, "Is darkness. You cannot use your kekkei genkai at its full potential when there is no sunlight."

Seiso winced, looking up at the rising moon. They were too late! He looked back at Hane, who smirked and Akimitsu stepped back a little.

"Akinobu, Akiha!" he snapped, "You know what to do!"

"Right! Please, stay here with Chihiro!" Akiha said urgently to the Orokiyami family. Noi stepped back dismissively, and Akimitsu made hand seals.

"Fire release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" Akimitsu exclaimed, shooting multiple fireballs at Hane. His eyes widened and he leapt into the air, but they merely followed after him. Akiha smirked and made hand seals, causing a bird to appear in the sky. It squawked to the moon before soaring over the group, and Akinobu grabbed its leg before flying straight at Hane.

"Haaaaaa!" Akinobu screeched as he slammed his foot into Hane's face, and Hane winced. He clawed at a tag that Akinobu had stuck to the sole of his shoe and quickly threw it into the air, but it exploded, catching the fireballs and Hane was thrown off his feet. These were mere children! Flipping in the air, Hane made a hand seal and clones appeared. They threw each other at Akinobu.

"Akinobu, look out!" Akiha warned, removing shuriken from her pouch. She chucked them at the clones, hitting only one, and Hane landed back on the rock. He turned, glaring at Akimitsu. The young boy glared back.

"I won't forgive you for what your thugs did to Nitako!" he snapped, and Haruzo glanced at him suddenly. Akinobu removed his katana quickly, flipping it in his hand and then flipped himself onto the summoning's back. Akimitsu made more hand seals.

"Fire release: Great Fireball-"

"Ha!" Hane snapped, making direct eye contact with Akimitsu. The boy froze, eyes widening in fear. He looked up, gazing upon a large fireball raining down on them, and he twitched. He would not scream. He refused to. But the sight was _terrifying_. He was going to die! There was no way to dodge it!

"Akimitsu!" Akinobu snarled, smacking his friend in the back. Akimitsu stumbled forward, suddenly looking at Akinobu in fear, sweat running down his cheek. His eyes flickered and he stepped back, his foot slipping on the edge.

"No!" Akiha yelled, running for him, but Akimitsu fell. Hane smirked.

"Heh." Hane smirked. They were being picked off like flies. But suddenly, he felt a gust of wind and stared as Kotori and Michi appeared. Kotori was holding Akimitsu in her arms, crouched so she wasn't struggling, and Michi was standing straight despite his wound to the neck. His katana was unsheathed, and he was eyeing Hane. Hane grit his teeth. Akinobu landed by the group, the bird disappearing in a puff of smoke and Kotori turned to the others.

"Get out of here." she demanded, handing her unconscious student to Seiso, "Take Akimitsu with you."

"But Kotori-"

"Do it." Haruzo stepped forward, "I'll stay with her."

"Right." Akinobu and Akiha nodded, and Chihiro watched Hane with sad eyes. Hane glared at her, making another hand seal and rocks extended from one end to the other, making a much more stable bridge than Kotori had.

"Go after them. But Yasu wants them alive, remember. Break their legs." Hane ordered harshly, and the bandits raced by. Seiso turned and ran, Noi picking up Chihiro before she could argue and Akiha and Akinobu raced after. Michi eyed them before turning and running himself, and Kotori removed shuriken from her pouch. She threw them at the oncoming first line, and the last few left were only half a dozen. Perfect. She smirked.

"You take three. I'll take three." Haruzo nodded, and Kotori nodded. She raced forward, ducking and stabbing one in the knee with two shuriken before spinning on her heel and stabbing another in the neck with the remaining shuriken. Haruzo followed her, stabbing one through the stomach and removing it smoothly, turning to block an attack. Kotori turned, kicking the first in the neck and he fell from the edge, but felt a slash at her side. She winced and grit her teeth, lashing out her foot into the man behind her, and he yelled out in pain as she hit his groin. He stumbled back, and then she turned and smashed him over the edge. By the time she was finished, Haruzo was also, and they turned to Hane.

"Well done." he nodded, "I applaud you. But now I must go get Chihiro for the Uruzama clan."

"Never!" Haruzo snarled, and Kotori held onto her last kunai tightly. Haruzo grit his teeth and Hane smirked cockily. Kotori tensed, watching.

"Do you think Haruzo is okay?" Chihiro asked softly, now being carried on Michi's back. Michi winced, unable to shake his head. Akinobu snorted.

"Look! Of course he is, Kotori-sensei's great!" he snapped. They finally stopped and Noi leaned on a tree, gasping for breath. He looked at the group nervously. Seiso put Akinobu down gently, and Michi did the same for Chihiro. His last cousin, Rotiro, was sitting down beside Chihiro in an attempt to comfort her. Akinobu looked at Akimitsu as he shifted on the ground and awoke.

"Tokira…" Noi mumbled, staring at the ground, "Tokira, he's… Just gone."

Michi looked up at Noi as he suddenly covered his mouth and turned away from everyone. He walked over to his cousin, patting him on the back gently. Seiso watched and Akiha sat down beside him.

"Is Michi the oldest?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Out of all of us." Seiso nodded, "So… He feels the need to try and take control of everything. To look after us."

"He stresses himself out." Akiha concluded quietly, "I can understand that."

Seiso looked down at her, and Akimitsu looked over at them. Seiso sighed and got up, looking over and walked away for a moment. He finally returned.

"We're just half a day away from the city." Seiso sighed, "We can get there if we keep moving."

"In the dead of night?" Rotiro piped up, "You can't be serious! We could get lost; and Chihiro's worn out enough as it is!"

"I rather she be exhausted when we reach the city than dead!" Seiso snapped, and Akimitsu hesitated, looking at them before getting to his feet.

"If I can add in…" he began calmly, "If we reach the city and the other clan find us, we could be putting the city in danger."

"He's right." Michi frowned, turning with Noi who was still shaking slightly, but he stopped to listen to Michi obediently. Michi continued, sighing a bit, "We… Will go on though. We have to. There's a lot of rocky outcrops ahead, we can find shelter in one of them."

"Are you sure?" Seiso asked, and Michi nodded. Rotiro helped Chihiro to her feet, and Akiha looked back nervously, as if expecting their sensei and Haruzo to appear from the shadows. But they didn't, and she turned to catch up with the group before they left her sight. As they ran, Noi tensed and finally stopped.

"I'm going back to help them!" he snapped, and Michi looked at him.

"No, you can't!" Michi yelled, "They're fine! Come on, Noi!"

"No, I don't know that!" Noi glared, "I can't leave them knowing that he killed Tokira so easily!"

"I'll go with him then!" Seiso interrupted, "Come on!"

"But Seiso, you're tired, it-"

"Go!" Seiso grit his teeth, and Michi winced but nodded, racing away with the others. Noi and Seiso looked at each other before running through the forest back to the destroyed bridge. Seiso's eyes widened and he slammed a hand in front of Noi before he could go further into the open ground, and they stared as over a dozen senbon landed where they would have been.

"Hahah!" a figure hung from a branch, feet planted on the side of the tree. His brilliant green eyes watched the pair. He wore black fingerless gloves which reached to his elbow, along with a light grey Kumogakure styled flak jacket, with black trousers tucked into black boots. He had a katana strapped to his side, but the edge curved at the end, "Wait until Yasu finds out I took down two Orokiyami by myself!"

"Rui Uruzama!" Noi seethed, anger oozing from his words as he gripped his katana tighter. Rui laughed cockily, landing on his feet on the ground. Despite his muscle, he seemed very young.

"Chihiro's gotten quite pretty over the years, hasn't she?" he snickered.

"How dare you speak of her like that!" Noi yelled, "How dare you even utter her name in my presence! After all your clan has done to my family! After _everything _we've done for your clan, you ripped us apart! I'll tear you apart limb from limb, you scumbag!"

"Big words for such a little guy!" Rui challenged.

"Seiso, you go ahead!" Noi grit his teeth, not taking his eyes off of the enemy, "The rest of the clan may be here! I'll keep him busy!"

Seiso did as he was ordered, running out for the cliff sides. He stopped, looking round in time to see kunai coming his way and he leapt back, and Haruzo landed beside him, gasping for breath and holding his wounded arm. Any metal armour had been slashed off, and was now wearing the maroon kimono top he had underneath.

"Haruzo, you look worn out. Where is your katana?" Seiso demanded, and Haruzo gestured to the edge.

"Down there. Watch it!" he grabbed Seiso and jumped to the left, "Hane uses long distance attacks, as always. I'm a distraction for now while Kotori tries to get close. Thank god you came along, Seiso… I think I might be a little hurt."

He revealed the gushing wound in his arm and Seiso winced, nodding before looking back round at Hane. The man raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Seiso! So good of you to join us." he seethed, clearly not appreciating the extra help, "Have the Uruzama clan arrived already?"

"Shut your dirty mouth." Seiso glared, "I will defeat you for what you did to my sister!"

"What did I do to her?" Hane asked innocently, but turned when he heard something crumble and grit his teeth. Kotori ran at him with incredible speed, launching her leg up. He blocked, jumping back and continued to block more kicks and punches, unable to find a moment to fight back. She finally got him on the neck, and he coughed before falling back. Making hand signs, his skin became covered in earthy stone, and she made the same seals before she was also protected by the brown shield. He punched at her, but she only stumbled back and she got him in the gut, sending him flying. Seiso ran forward, moving to stab him in the stomach, and Hane groaned as he flew in the air and rolled round, ending up facing Seiso and Seiso launched his blade through Hane's stomach. The man gasped before smirking and turning into a slush of mud.

"Seiso, he could be beneath you!" Kotori snapped, but before he could react a hand grabbed Seiso's ankle and brought him down. Seiso cried out in surprise, dropping his katana.

"Seiso!" Haruzo ran at Hane, swooping down to grab the katana and slash at him. Hane managed to dodge, the tip cutting his clothes, and he jumped to the side to dodge a kick from Kotori. She stumbled and glanced down at Seiso.

"I'll get you out in a minute!" she glared at Hane, "I just need a chance!"

Seiso said nothing. Haruzo winced and held the katana with his good arm, eye twitching. He and Kotori were injured, although Kotori less so, and Seiso was stuck in the ground. Hane smirked and watched them carefully. He was hardly visible in the moonlight.

"He's not going to go down easily." Seiso muttered, "You have to get rid of him now or we'll never get back to the others."

"Right." Haruzo nodded. He glared, gripping Seiso's katana so hard his knuckles turned white. Kotori glanced at him before looking at Hane, whispering.

"Seiso, I'm going to get Hane close… And then I'm going to do an Earth jutsu that will release you." she glanced at him and he nodded firmly, "Be ready. It'll be a rough ride."

Seiso nodded again and Kotori looked at Hane. Haruzo launched forward and aimed for Hane's legs. The man jumped in the air, aiming to kick Haruzo down and Haruzo spun and allowed Haruzo to smash against his good arm instead and he yelled out in pain. Hane skidded back, removing something from his holster as he turned to face Kotori, whose eyes widened. Shit, she hadn't expected that! She leapt back a few metres behind Seiso and Hane threw kunai, and Seiso's eyes widened when he saw tags attached to the handles.

"NO!" Kotori yelled, making speedy hand signs, "Earth release: Earthquake Slam!"

The ground rumbled and broke up just as they exploded. Seiso leapt back when he felt his body loosen, but yelled and was thrown against one of the collapsing rocks. Haruzo cried his brother's name, running forward to catch his brother from falling into the spiralling ground. Hane smirked and jumped back, his elbow digging into Haruzo's chest, right at the heart. Haruzo yelped and let out a loud cough, blood spurting to the ground. He dropped the katana and fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Hane turned and leered down at Haruzo.

"Hane!" Kotori snapped, but then looked round at Seiso before running forward and bounding against one rock and grabbed Seiso, hauling him from the spiralling mud. She landed in a crouch, looking down at Seiso and winced at the sight, quickly looking away. His face was covered in blood and was effected badly from the blast. Specks of rock dug into his skin. Kotori set him down and turned, moving to run at Haruzo, but she was sloppy. Before she could even see what's going on, Haruzo flinched and Kotori stopped in her tracks.

His body, already on its knees, fell to the side. Blood seeped from his neck and along the ground. He winced, staring at Kotori. He was talking, but she couldn't hear anything. She stared in disbelief.

"Kotori…" he uttered, "Please… Go after Chihiro… Please…"

Hane smirked, throwing the kunai by Haruzo's face. He turned his head slightly to gaze at Kotori at the corner of his eye, and Kotori snarled. She removed the last kunai from her pouch and ran forward at Hane. The man smirked and as Kotori came close, he kicked Haruzo's body and it flew over the cliff. Kotori immediately changed course, swerving over the side and grabbing Haruzo. She yelled out in pain: he was heavier than she thought. Yanking him up, using chakra to stick to the side of the cliff, she leapt up but her breath hitched at the sound of Noi letting out a blood curdling scream.

Chihiro turned quickly, gasping.

"That was Noi!"

"He'll be fine." Michi pressured, "Come on."

"Maybe we should go back to check-" Akiha suggested, but Akimitsu grabbed her arm and kept her moving.

"We can't. We're too far forward."

"Which shows just how loud his cry was…" Akiha uttered under her breath, looking over her shoulder as she was dragged by Akimitsu. She winced.

Kotori gasped as she rested Haruzo down on the ground. She looked back up at Hane, rage coursing through her body. Hane merely laughed.

"What did I say? Weaklings." he mused, stroking his chin. Kotori snarled, throwing the kunai she had at him and he moved his head slightly to dodge. But then he turned, seeing Seiso on his feet. Half his face was unrecognisable.

"How _dare_ you." he snarled, katana in hand, "You break my sister's heart. You tear apart my family. And now you've killed my brother! My twin! My other half! You took away the only thing that was keeping me sane in this world!"

Hane hesitated, narrowing his eyes. Kotori watched, silent. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I won't let you go NEAR my clan! I won't let you see the future generation of the Orokiyami clan! I will kill you! Tear your limbs off, slice you up into little pieces!" Seiso's eyes were bloodshot and crazy. Saliva flew from his mouth as he ranted, "You hear me, you bastard? I'll fucking kill you!"

He swung the katana his hand.

"Orokiyami Clan Secret Jutsu: Exceptional light of the soul!" he bellowed, stabbing the katana forward. The blade broke into several pieces and floated, chakra surrounding them. The chakra quickly turned into a bright light, "Kotori! Close your eyes!"

Kotori quickly did as she was told, scrunching them shut. She finally covered her ears, listening to Hane's screams of pain. The brightness was almost too much, even with her eyes closed. She winced and dug her face into her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Pain ran through her body, but it was odd. It wasn't physical pain or mental pain… It was emotional pain. She was going through so much pain! It was like she was living someone's life…

Seiso's.

Finally the light died away, and she looked up. Her swollen eyes stared at a collapsed Hane, and Seiso approached the body. He glared down at it, tears streaming down his cheeks. She waited patiently, slowly looking down at her hands digging into the ground. She listened to the squelches of Seiso's katana repeatedly stabbing into Hane's body. Suddenly she heard him collapse and she looked up.

"Seiso." she muttered, quickly walking over. She put a hand on his shoulder. Kotori was never good at comforting people. He whimpered, snivelling as he slowly leaned against her, wanting support from anyone he could find.

"Let's go." she whispered, taking the katana fro his grip. She sighed a bit, "Come on, Seiso…"

"He's gone." Seiso whispered, "The only one… That mattered…"

They were silent for a while. Finally he got up.

"My face… It hurts…" he explained, and Kotori picked up his katana. She glanced at Haruzo's body, but before she could do anything he shook his head, "Leave it… He'd want to become part of the earth as naturally as possible…"

"Of course." she nodded and the pair walked quickly along the path. They stopped, looking around the scene: it was bloody. They parted a few metres to look for a body, and they found Rui Uruzama. They then moved on.

Noi glanced at the others nervously, wincing.

"Noi, when we heard your scream…" Akiha sighed, "Jeez, we thought you… You know."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Noi tutted, waving his hands in front of him, "I wouldn't be taken down that easily."

"He's right." Michi nodded. He looked at Noi, glancing at the katana he owned. The tip curved slightly, and he raised an eyebrow before looking back ahead, continuing, "Souvenir, Noi?"

"Hm?" he glanced at the katana before quickly replying, "Oh. Yeah. I… thought it'd be good to shove it in their faces if they appear."

"Hm." Michi hummed, dropping it. But suddenly they heard a noise and stopped. Chihiro turned slowly, and Akiha, Akimitsu and Akinobu surrounded her within seconds. Michi removed his katana and readied himself, but Kotori and Seiso stepped out.

"H-His face…" Akinobu eyed Seiso, and Michi blinked. He froze.

"Where's Haruzo."

"He…" Seiso was shaking. He looked away, unable to finish his sentence, and Kotori gave Michi a stern look before looking at her students.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Akiha answered, staring at Seiso in awe. Akimitsu nudged her and Akinobu, and the pair looked away with a blush crossing their cheeks. Noi hesitated, looking away and bit his lip. Michi glanced at his cousin before looking back ahead and then down. Chihiro looked at the sky, tears welling in her eyes.

"I hate this." she merely whispered, and Michi nodded in solemn agreement.


	69. Chapter 69

_T_hey stopped finally, and Chihiro sat down on a tree stump. She clasped her hands gently on her lap and said not a word, and Akiha glanced at her nervously. Akinobu looked at Noi's new katana, snorting a little.

"Can we train some more while we take a break, then?" he asked. Noi glared down at him.

"What? No, get away." he growled, and Akinobu grit his teeth. What the hell? There was no need to be an ass about it! He didn't seem too upset about his cousin's death, either! What made Tokira so special? Akimitsu watched Noi carefully before walking over.

"Come on Akinobu, let's go patrol the area to make sure there are no traps. You can practice your skills with me." he offered, and Akinobu huffed and followed his friend out of sight. Noi glared after them and leaned on a tree, glancing round at Seiso, Kotori and Michi. They were sitting in a triangular position, with Kotori gently bandaging up Seiso's face. The man winced every now and again, and Michi looked up, his eyes locking with Noi's. Noi felt his body freeze and he looked away uncomfortable, causing Michi to narrow his eyes and look back at Seiso and Kotori.

"I think that's the best I can do." Kotori sighed, resting her hands on her lap. The burnt half of Seiso's face was covered and some of the bandages ran over his right side, with his left eye completely hidden. Seiso bowed his head respectfully and got to his feet.

"Do we have any more provisions?" he questioned, voice hoarse. Rotiro looked up suddenly and nodded, removing small bags attached to his belt and set them down on the ground. The group sat in a circle, Akinobu and Akimitsu returning. Akiha smiled pleasantly.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nope, completely clear." Akimitsu murmured, sitting down between Noi and Akiha. Akinobu plopped down on her other side, and Chihiro quietly kneeled beside him. Kotori took a few bits of fruit from each of the bags before passing them on, and she nibbled quietly, leaning back and crossing her legs.

"This has been a disaster." Rotiro whispered. Michi glanced at him and bit down on a cherry, then looked down at his feet. Seiso hesitated. No one said a word, unsure of how to comfort their cousin. Michi's eyes slowly laid on Chihiro, who wasn't eating her share.

"Chihiro, you must keep your strength up." he advised, "Please eat."

"I'm not hungry." she said calmly, and smiled, "I want to give it to the children instead."

"We'll be fine with these provisions." Akimitsu reasoned and Akiha smacked Akinobu's hand as it reached to take Chihiro's portion, "Please eat, princess."

"You remind me of Hane." Chihiro stated after a pause, and Akimitsu's eyes widened in disgust. Hane became a crazy man that was willing to kill his ex-fiancé…

"Chihiro!" Michi scolded.

"Do you have a father?" Chihiro questioned Akimitsu, "Does he not want you to fight?"

"My father," Akimitsu seethed through clenched teeth, "Is a respected Shinobi and is happy with where I am. I am nothing like Hane."

"Chihiro, I think it's time you slept." Michi demanded, getting up. Chihiro turned her head sadly.

"But I'm not tired. I want to speak more about this gentleman's father." Chihiro smiled again, but blinked, "Oh! How is Hane?"

"Hane is…" Seiso began, before quickly changing, "We left him unconscious."

"You what?" Michi yelled, and Chihiro winced.

"Please don't yell!" she whined, "I hate when you fight! I hate when you get angry, Michi!"

"Then if you don't want me to get angry, go to sleep." Michi walked over and helped Chihiro up. The young woman slowly walked with him and lay down on a makeshift bed the Orokiyami boys had created with their cloaks. She sighed a bit and closed her eyes.

"You're nothing like that monster." Seiso comforted, and Akimitsu nodded slowly. He got to his feet.

"I'm tired, sensei." he explained and she nodded.

"You and Akiha can rest. Akinobu, stay awake with us." she ordered, "You can swap shifts."

"Alright." Akinobu groaned and got up. He leapt up to the top of a tree, aiming to watch the path from where they had arrived from, and Rotiro walked over beside Chihiro, looking out to where they were going. Seiso joined him, facing East, while Michi and Noi faced North and West. Kotori yawned and got up, moving to another treetop.

"Kotori." Michi called, "You don't have to. I hear you've been awake for almost two days straight."

"Really, I'll be fine." she nodded, racing up to the top of the tree. She looked up at the starry sky, hesitating and covered another yawn, sitting down on a thick branch. She eyed the landscape carefully, feeling her eyelids flutter. It was so peaceful up here. She looked out into the silent world, sighing a bit. A few minutes went by, when suddenly she heard screaming! Lots of it. Painful screaming. She looked down and shot down the trees, hearing Akinobu do the same.

She skidded across the ground, eyes widening at the sight of Noi holding his katana to the ground and patterns the colour of fire running across the ground, stretching onto Rotiro's skin. His skin turned brown, as if he were burning from the inside out, and he collapsed to the ground, his body slowly turning into ashes.

"Wh-What, Noi?" Michi clung to Chihiro, and Kotori snarled. Noi let out a bark of laughter, and Akimitsu raced towards him, stabbing him in the back.

"That's not Noi!" he yelled, but yelped as Noi turned and smacked his face, forcing him to fly into a tree. Noi removed the kunai from his back and in a puff of smoke turned into someone else… But Kotori recognised him. That Rui man.

"Noi's been long dead." Seiso hissed, stepping back and removing his katana, "You bastard!"

"Yasu will be so pleased to hear I slaughtered you all. I took down to Orokiyami!" he cackled, "I don't know what he was so worried about."

They surrounded him, Akiha and Akinobu ready. Rui snickered.

"Kotori." Michi said suddenly, "I need you to watch where you stand. The Uruzama clan's Hiden is to send fire through the ground through their katana and then trap its victims… It's difficult to explain."

"I think I get it." Kotori nodded, and Akinobu tensed and cried out. He ran forward, slashing at Rui with his katana, and Rui swung his katana out of the ground to block the attack. He flipped backwards to dodge Seiso's swipe, and Akinobu stepped aside to dodge it also. Rui stabbed forward, barely missing Akinobu and Chihiro backed up and whimpered. Michi felt her slip from his grip and he turned.

"Chihiro, no! Wait!" he called, running after her.

"Akiha, go get Chihiro with Michi!" Kotori ordered, and the young girl raced off to help Michi. Kotori then leapt at Rui, aiming to punch him out of his position, but someone shot out from the shadows and Kotori turned, slamming her palms against the flat sides of the blade and she was forced to skid back from the sheer pressure, the tip barely touching her stomach.

"Huh." Shiomi glared, her black hair falling over her shoulder, "Impressive strength for a Konoha shinobi."

"Shiomi, what are you doing here?" Rui snapped, "I can handle this myself!"

"Shut up." Shiomi snapped, "Yasu sent Anka, Megumi and I to help."

Two other women shot out. Their skins were tanned and their hair was white, but the first woman's was boy short while the second had hers in a high bobble. Their eyes were almost black, and they wore almost matching outfits. The first wore grey short shorts and knee high black heeled boots, with a white tight one sleeved tank top. The bare right shoulder had tattoos running down from the shoulder to her wrist, while the second wore the same with the colours opposite, and her arms were gloved. Their katana shined in the lowering moon light.

"Great." Rui snorted in derision, looking back at Seiso, "At least let me have this guy."

"Fine." Anka snorted, "I'll take on that little brats."

"Hey!" Akinobu yelled. Megumi giggled. Shiomi smirked.

"I've got this one."

"What am I going to do?" Megumi whined, and Shiomi let out a loud tut before gesturing to where Michi once stood.

"Go after the princess! Yasu and the boys will catch up with you soon enough." she ordered, and Megumi grinned and hopped past Seiso. Before he could do anything Rui ran at him, and Seiso was forced to block him and let Megumi get away. Kotori prepared herself and clenched her fists. Shiomi smirked and raised the katana in the air before slamming it down at Kotori, and she dodged to the right. Shiomi merely followed after her, and Kotori ducked, sliding across the grass. She looked up in awe as the blade sliced through a tree as if it were bread, and it collapsed. Kotori gasped a little then looked at Shiomi, who smirked.

"You want to take me on?" she asked, "I may not be part of their clan, but the Uruzama have taught me everything they know."

Kotori flipped backwards and Shiomi ran after her, slashing wildly and cackling. Kotori bounced off of a tree and made hand seals, watching the woman carefully.

"Earth release: Earth Flow River!" she snapped, and Shiomi's eyes widened as the ground beneath her turned to mud. She slipped and yelled out in anger, but slammed her katana into the ground and swung around it before flipping onto a tree, eyeing her katana as it became stuck. She looked back round, yelping as Kotori slammed her foot into her cheek and the Kumo kunoichi jumped onto another branch. Kotori leapt at her, spinning and kicking at Shiomi with immense speed and she was sent flying into the air. Kotori continued to kick at her, moving from middle to high and eventually spin them both round and slammed her heel into the woman's stomach, sending her flying to the ground. She gasped for breath as she landed near by, watching her. Shiomi was nothing without her katana.

"I recognise that move." Shiomi chuckled, wiping blood from her mouth and getting up, "You were taught by Might Guy, weren't you…"

Kotori tensed before getting into a Taijutsu position. Shiomi chuckled, glancing to her right and Kotori winced at her stupidity. She had gotten Shiomi closer to her katana. The women raced for it at once, Kotori moving as fast as she could in her tired state and flipped over Shiomi, grabbing the woman by the collar and aiming to throw her back, but she was slow. Shiomi hauled her katana out of the mud and swung it round, slashing Kotori in her once broken knee. She cried out and let go of Shiomi, allowing her to fly at the ground and Kotori landed with a stumble. But she heard footsteps, and the two kunoichi looked to see Akimitsu and Akinobu smirking.

"What?" Shiomi snapped.

"They're nothing without their katana." Akinobu grinned, showing off now a pair of blades, one in each hand, "Your clan sister is dead."

"That was fast for a brat." Shiomi cussed.

"Two. But we had some help." Akimitsu corrected, and Michi stood behind them. Shiomi hissed something under her breath and backed up.

"This won't be the end. RUI!" she snapped, "Where the hell are you? Come on!"

"What?" Rui snapped from where he was, blocking another attack from Seiso, "But I just got started!"

"Yasu needs to hear about this." Shiomi smirked, "He won't be pleased to hear his sisters are dead."

"Heh." Rui flipped back and joined Shiomi, and the pair disappeared. Kotori snorted.

"The nerve_. He_ won't be happy? His clan isn't completely destroyed." she muttered, and Akinobu rushed over, dropping the katana to the ground.

"Kotori-sensei, your leg!" he pointed, "Do you need help?"

"It'd be useful. Where are Chihiro and Akiha?"

"In hiding." Michi answered, and Seiso approached, "They won't go anywhere unless I give them the sign."

Kotori nodded and Michi sat down, quickly bandaging up her leg. Akimitsu sighed and Akinobu fidgeted around as he tried to get both katana to stay in place. Akimitsu glanced at him.

"Don't take that katana." he ordered, pointing at the one with the curved tip, "It has shed blood for all the wrong reasons."

"What?" Akinobu hesitated, looking at the katana. He then nodded and threw it to the ground, and Kotori got to her feet and winced. She looked at Seiso and Michi.

"Michi." Seiso paused, "You know I was lying to Chihiro about Hane, right? I didn't want her to get upset."

"What? Of course." Michi nodded after a moment of hesitation, "That makes sense."

"Let's go find Chihiro and Akiha." Kotori decided, "Before anything else happens."

"They'll be back. We need to keep moving."

The group moved quickly through the forest. Michi glanced around before making a hand signal into the air, and Akiha and Chihiro rushed towards them. Chihiro held onto Michi's arm tightly, looking down and the group walked as fast as they could.

"This is too slow." Michi finally admitted, "Chihiro, get on my back."

"R-Right." she nodded and did as she was told. They then sped up to a run, although Kotori was limping at the back. Akimitsu glanced back at her nervously, but then looked back ahead when he heard Akiha squeak in fear. The group skidded to a halt, finding themselves in a vast clearing and they looked around nervously. Something was wrong. They put their backs to each other, and Uruzama clan members stepped out slowly. Eight of them.

_Eight of them. Seven of us… And Akiha should stay with Chihiro, making it six…_

A white haired man glared and stepped forward.

"You killed my sisters."

"You destroyed our clan!" Seiso snapped, "We had every right, Yasu! They were attacking us! Stay away from Chihiro, you hear? Or you'll die!"

"Hahahaha!" Yasu pointed the tip of his blade at Seiso, "Get them!"

Seven of them launched forward and Kotori flinched.

"Akimitsu, quick!" she snapped, "What we practiced!"

Akimitsu nodded and the pair made identical hand seals and slammed their hands into the ground. Suddenly it rippled, causing a large wall of unsteady rock to surround the group, and they heard cries of anger as the ground broke beneath them, making it unsteady to approach.

"That will buy us some time." she muttered, then turned, "I… I prepared for this. Chihiro, Akiha, please come with me."

She made hand seals and kneeled down, wincing. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks as she dug through the ground, and Chihiro hesitated but followed, Akiha going after her. Kotori dug carelessly.

"What is this?" Chihiro whispered.

"An Earth technique…" Akiha muttered, "It lets the user dig through the ground like a mole."

Kotori breached the ground in a nearby area and clambered out as quietly as possible, helping Chihiro and Akiha out as well. They glanced round and Akiha winced. They were metres from the Uruzama clan.

"Please stay hidden." Kotori said tiredly, "Wait for a signal, and then leave for the city. It should be that way, I think."

Akiha frowned.

"Sensei, please don't tire yourself out." she asked, and Kotori put on a smile and nodded, ruffling her student's hair before nodding respectfully to Chihiro and moving to the trees.

"Kotori-sensei should be back soon." Akimitsu frowned, "We all know the plan?"

The rest nodded, ready with their katana. Kotori returned as promised and made a hand seal, the hole filling up with the dirt she had ploughed away. She then straightened up and looked at them. They nodded again, straightening up before looking round and making a seal, and the rock wall crumbled.

"GET THEM!" Yasu cried, and four of the Uruzama clan had their katana dug into the ground, sending singed patterns across the ground at them. And the others, including Yasu, leapt at them. The Orokiyami and shinobi yelled out a war cry, leaping into the air to avoid the Hiden and Kotori slapped Shiomi's blade out of the way easily, slamming her foot into the woman's jaw and sending her into the air. She spun in the air, kicking Shiomi back further and flipped to dodge an attack from Rui, bouncing off of his back. She landed briefly before jumping away in time to dodge the Hiden and slammed her foot into one of the Uruzama clan members, and he cried out in pain. He spun round and aimed a kick, his Hiden wearing off and she jumped, slamming into his chest and causing him to land on the ground. He yelled in pain as another's Hiden caught him instead of Kotori, and she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. She leapt up, grabbing onto Michi's hand and they launched each other in a different direction, Kotori flipping, but she felt someone slam into her back. She yelled and fall forward, flipped and rolled off balance, turning to glare at Shiomi. The woman swung her sword down, and Kotori skidded back and snorted.

"I didn't want to do this. First Gate: Gate of Opening!" she snarled, feeling a burst of energy run through her and she seemed to disappear, but was zooming into the air. Akinobu turned and slashed through a Hiden using Uruzama, who was too slow to move. It seemed that, when they were using the Hiden, their reaction time slowed. He smirked at this realisation and turned, flipping away when he felt the heat of a Hiden approaching behind him. Kotori flipped and they were back to back momentarily, but leapt away from each other when two Uruzama slashed at them. Sadly only their blades clashed together, not what Kotori had anticipated.

"Kotori, we need to do something!" Seiso snapped, "We can't keep hopping around forever!"

"Seiso, the sun's going to be rising soon!" Michi informed, "We'll be able to take care of them then!"

"Shit." Yasu snarled, "Come on you ingrates, they're just a few kids and two Orokiyami members!"

"Yasu!" Shiomi called, blood dribbling down her jaw, "Chihiro's not here!"

"What?" Yasu snarled, "No! Damn it!"

"Haha!" Akinobu snorted, but gasped when he felt frozen. He turned his head slowly, looking down at his feet. They were becoming singed with the fiery pattern of the Hiden… His body was burning up. He cried out in pain, dropping his katana and clawing at his head. The heat was unbearable! Rui snickered as he watched, his katana dug into the dirt.

"Aki-Akinobu!" Akimitsu muttered, but then suddenly hollered, tears in his eyes already, "AKINOBU!"

"NO!" Kotori raced at Rui, but Akinobu was already collapsing, his skin red hot and his eyes rolled up into his head. His body was turning brown. Rui gasped and blocked a kick from Kotori, but he turned and blocked another hit from Akimitsu. Kotori took her chance and spun her leg into the air, slamming her foot into the side of his neck. He yelled as he was thrown into a tree, which collapsed from the force.

"Rui!" Yasu snarled, then looked at Kotori and Akimitsu. They turned and glared at him, clenching their fists. Seiso tightened his grip on his katana, and Michi narrowed his eyes.

Akiha was shaking. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Akinobu was dead. No. That couldn't be. She looked down at her trembling hands, and then looked back up at the scene. She watched Akinobu's lifeless body. No. No, no, no, no, no! Tears welled in her eyes and she buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

"A-Akiha…" Chihiro whispered, putting a hand on her back, "I know how it feels… I'm… I'm so sorry… You should never have come on this mission."

"He was like a brother to me!" she snivelled, "Akimitsu and I - we were the only family he had! We promised each other we'd grow old together! We'd be famous Shinobi together, like the three Sage! And-And we weren't even strong enough to save him from them!"

Chihiro looked away, and then back round. Michi was watching them carefully, and Yasu turned his head and smirked. He then looked back at Michi.

"I know where your princess is." he said threateningly, and Michi tensed. There was a silence, and Kotori felt anger radiating off of Akimitsu. The boy suddenly raced forward, making hand seals.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" fire exploded from his mouth and soared into the air. An Uruzama leapt back in an attempt to dodge, but they were slow. Kotori stared in awe. That was a B-Rank move! That should have been impossible for the likes of Akimitsu! Akimitsu then turned and slammed his fist into Shiomi, but she blocked and swung her katana out, but before it could hit Akimitsu it was blocked by Seiso's blade. Shiomi leapt back and joined Yasu and the last remaining Uruzama members. Michi and Kotori joined Seiso and Akimitsu.

"It's even now." Michi snarled, and he glanced at Kotori. She was gasping for breath and looked incredibly tired, yet was still standing strong. What was this Gates thing she talked about earlier on?

"Second Gate: Gate of Healing!" she snapped, racing at Shiomi. Before she could react she was kicked into the air, and Seiso yelled out in anger and raced at Yasu, who blocked his attack and slashed back. Shiomi snarled and flipped in the air, but was punched in the jaw by Kotori.

"Third Gate: Gate of Life!" she howled, her skin turning red. Shiomi stared in fear as Kotori launched herself at her once more and Shiomi yelled in pain as she felt her jaw become dislocated at the first punch, and as Kotori jumped over her she cried out as her spine shattered as Kotori kicked her back towards the ground. Shiomi was out cold, or even better. Dead. Yasu turned his head.

"Shiomi! No! You bitch!" he cursed, leaping back. Michi winced in pain as he was hit by an Uruzama member, and a third leapt back, smirking. Michi winced again as he was caught off guard by another, feeling the wound in his neck open up. He yelled out and fell to his knees. Kotori turned.

"Michi!"

"Michi!" Chihiro's feminine voice echoed and she ran forward out of her hiding place. Yasu laughed.

"Quick! Kill her!" he snapped, and two Uruzama ran at her. Chihiro yelled, stopping in fear and closed her eyes and covered them, but quickly opened them when she felt a figure push her out of the way. She cried out as she hit the ground, but her eyes widened in fear as Michi stood over her, their blades stuck through his chest.

"Ch-Chihiro." he winced, coughing up blood. Kotori stared. No! No, not Michi!

Akiha ran out to stand in front of Chihiro protectively, removing kunai from her holster. It was evident she had been crying; her cheeks were red. Akimitsu stared at her, but was caught off guard as Seiso ran forward, yelling in anger. He ran past both Uruzama members, slashing at them and they froze before collapsing, their katana blade's snapping. Seiso breathed heavily and he turned his head, catching Michi in his arms. Yasu snarled, watching. Seiso clung to his cousin.

"Michi, please." he whispered, "I don't want you to die… I can't let you die…"

"Seiso… Revive the clan." Michi coughed, "Please… Don't let Uruzama win."

"I won't. I promise." Seiso closed his eyes tightly, his body shaking. He slowly set Michi down on the ground and looked up at Yasu. The older man smirked, narrowing his eyes. Before anyone could do anything, Yasu held out his hand.

"Demon of the Rock." he smirked, and Seiso tensed, picking up his katana quickly and Akiha readied herself, Akimitsu and Kotori leaping to join them. Kotori winced in pain and watched. Yasu's body slowly became covered in rock, which glowed red in some areas, as if thin lines of lava were running through the rocks. He grew in size, and grinned down. His face was no longer human, but more round and bumpy.

"Now, come fight me!" he demanded, slamming his fist into the ground. The Hiden raced along it at surprising speed, and Kotori grabbed Akiha and leapt away, Seiso doing the same for Chihiro. Seiso quickly set her down on a branch and bowed his head to her before turning and leaping at Yasu, crying out as he slammed the katana down on his head… It was not effective. There was merely a clang, and Yasu grabbed Seiso and threw him to the ground. Seiso yelled out and coughed, and Kotori leapt at Yasu.

"Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain!" she snapped before flipping and slamming her foot into Yasu and, to Seiso's surprise, caused him to fall back. Yasu snarled and slammed his fist at Kotori, but she easily dodged and flipped, and kicked at Yasu again.

"Kotori-sensei!" Akimitsu cried, turning, "Akiha! She's-"

"SENSEI!" Akiha screeched, and Kotori turned her head, eyes widening. Her feet were trapped in the ground. An Uruzama clan member… They had missed one. He raced at Akiha, and Akimitsu ran for him, but Yasu slammed his hand into the ground.

"Akimitsu, wait!" Kotori cried out, "Stop, get into the air!"

"Sensei, I'm just-" he faltered, just as he was centimetres away from Akiha. The Uruzama stabbed his blade through Akiha's stomach, and the girl's eyes widened. She coughed, blood spattering the ground. Akimitsu reached out his hand, gripping Akiha's tightly as he felt his body heat up. The Hiden crawled up his legs, and Akimitsu scrunched up his eyes in pain, Akiha's body falling, and his did too. Tears rolled down Akiha's cheeks as she watched Akimitsu writhe in pain, and Kotori froze, breathing heavily.

"W-What…" Kotori uttered, "What have I done…"

"We-We can see… Akinobu again, at least." Akiha whispered as Akimitsu's body turned a horrible brown, and her eyes slowly shut. Yasu laughed loudly and Seiso glared, but winced when he felt something hit his eye.

A ray of light.

Light!

Chihiro glanced round at the rising sun, and Yasu narrowed his eyes. Kotori slowly straightened up and turned her head, glaring dangerously at Yasu. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears.

"Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit." she snarled, power soaring through her. Seiso paused and stepped back, gripping his katana. If they waited just a minute longer. Just a moment more!

"Sixth Gate: Gate of View!" she snarled and seemed to disappear from view. Suddenly, the Uruzama member cried out in pain as he was thrown into the air, and Kotori appeared above him and slammed her fist into his nose, and he slammed into the ground, creating a crater. Yasu glared.

"Shiomi said you could use the Eight Gates, but I didn't know it was to this extent." he glared, and Kotori snapped her head round. The sun was getting higher and higher, and Yasu laughed before leaping into the air. That was not what Kotori expected, but she didn't care. She yelled out in anger, fear and pain, following after Yasu. Seiso suddenly jumped, leaping back as Kotori slammed Yasu into the ground in anger, and Yasu cried out. He created an even bigger crater, and Chihiro yelled out. Yasu turned his head and smirked, getting to his feet and slamming his hand into the ground, causing spikes to protrude.

"CHIHIRO!" Seiso yelled, but Kotori didn't notice. She couldn't hear anything but a high pitched whistle and Akiha's screams. She launched herself at Yasu and threw him into the air and he hollered. Kotori spin over him, slamming her foot into his chest before punching him in the gut and he cried out in pain, the rocks around his body disappearing. He fell to the ground, and Kotori slammed into the ground beside him. Yasu made an attempt to stand, but his body fell limp. Kotori glared.

"That's payback… For my team…" she hissed, and she slowly looked up. Seiso was holding a lifeless Chihiro in his arms, sobbing into her shoulder. Kotori winced as she got to her feet, the red on her skin disappearing and she walked towards him with a visible limp. Everything hurt. She fell to her knees in front of him.

"Seiso…"

"Kotori…" he whispered, slowly looking up. He gasped as she collapsed, and Seiso held his face in his hands before slowly letting Chihiro down to the ground.

_I can't move… What's going on_. Kotori thought. _My body is in pain… I can't handle this…_

She opened her eyes slowly and looked round. A fire. She turned her head and stared at a resting Seiso, and she turned her head the other way to look at the fire again, two figures now in her line of sight.

"She's awake." one said, an elderly man. He kneeled by her, slowly letting her sit up, "Slowly does it now. Here, have some water…"

"My team…" she hissed, and the second figure, probably even older than the first, shook his head.

"They were long gone, deary." he said plainly, "And there's not enough of us to carry all them dead bodies back. We're headin' to Konoha, and you'll be comin' with us."

"But…" she whispered before she fell back, unable to sit up for long. She winced in pain.

"There there, just sleep." the first pat her shoulder gently, "We'll wake you up when you and your friend are ready."

In Konoha, Guy stood by a cart with a sigh, Rock Lee beside him.

"Sensei, Kotori-sensei hasn't been here in a while." he noticed, "It's been days since she left for her mission."

"She'll be just fine, Lee! Don't you worry!" he gave him a quick thumbs up, but part of him doubted every word he just said. Suddenly his head turned at the sound of gasping and whispers, and Rock Lee pushed through the crowd to see what was happening.

"Sensei, it's Kotori! B-But… She's alone." he sighed, and Guy pushed his way through too.

"Lee…" he muttered, watching Kotori amble along the path… It was like she didn't know where she was. She was in a daze. Seiso was being supported by the two travellers.

"Lee. Go get Kakashi and Manabu Kuromura." he ordered, and Lee ran off. Guy ran forward, moving in front of Kotori and she barely stopped in time.

"Kotori! Kotori, what happened?" he demanded. Kotori slowly looked up at him.

"My team… Where… Where are they…" she whispered, but before anything else could be done, she collapsed, and he barely caught her in time.

"Kotori." he sighed heavily, turning his head as he heard Rock Lee cry his name, Kakashi and Manabu racing behind him.


	70. Chapter 70

"I don't know if I can do this…"

Kotori stared ahead. She couldn't do anything else. Her body felt numb, and she couldn't feel the tears as they ran down her pale cheeks. Most of her body was bandaged. Her hair fell over her shoulder, the rest falling to her waist. She was unable to take her eyes off the three separate pictures of her genin team. Her _ex_ genin team. Their grinning faces. Their lively eyes. She stared at them, wondering just what went wrong… But she already knew. Kotori knew from the beginning. She knew the moment she found them.

She was wrong.

She was too slow. She was too weak. She was too… Everything. She wasn't there when it happened, so it was her fault. She wasn't aware of the giveaways that her team wasn't as ready as she had thought. She just wasn't ready to have a team, and they paid for it. They paid for something that Kotori should have gone through. It wasn't _fair_, it wasn't right. They had their whole lives ahead of them… And what was Kotori? She was as far as she would get. She was nothing. Her lower lip wobbled as she gazed at Akiha's sweet smile. Akinobu's boisterous beam. Akimitsu's sly smirk. They were all so original, all so skilled. So sweet. Despite not getting along, they were the best team Kotori had seen.

Finally, the Jounin moved. But it was only her eyelids, closing to try and stop the flow of tears. The sky was slowly starting to get cloudy, and she gently closed her fists. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stop herself from crying, but it wasn't working. To her right, there was Seiso. He was staring ahead bravely, and to her left, the children's families. They were not shy in showing their grief, and Kotori didn't look at them full on throughout the ceremony; she couldn't bring herself to. Biting her lower lip, Kotori finally opened her eyes again, staring at the three coffins. The three empty coffins. She wasn't even successful in bringing the bodies back. She bit harder. Her usually bright eyes were dim, as if a candle had been blown out. She felt the skin break in her lip and a small dribble of blood ran down her chin. She ignored it. Kotori's head hung, and she stared at her feet.

As people began to move to put a rose on each coffin, Kotori stood in line. Her whole body was shaking, yet numb. She couldn't get over the sight of her team. Mutilated. Dead. Gone. They weren't even her team anymore. A quaking breath escaped her and she cuddled her arms protectively, the three white roses in her hand. She slowly looked up, seeing as her time was approaching. She felt like all eyes were on her once more. Glaring eyes. Judging eyes.

_She went on her first mission and blew it. Those children died because of her._

_It was her fault this happened. She shouldn't be allowed another team._

_They had lives ahead of them! They had a chance to live, love, laugh! It's your fault!_

Kotori moved slowly, robotically. She rested a rose on each coffin, and behind her she could hear someone moving. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Akiha's mother looking at her. They locked eyes and Kotori slowly turned, keeping her hands at her side. Her eyes burned from crying and her cheeks were red. The woman was the same, if not more so, and she clung to a tissue in her hand. She was small and fragile looking.

"I…" Kotori began quietly, some people glancing at her. She had already apologized, but it didn't feel like enough. It would never feel like enough. "I'm sorry…"

_SLAP!_

The woman's hand made sharp contact with Kotori's cheek, and her head was snapped to the side. Her cheek now burned, and Kotori just stared at the ground. The woman began sobbing once more, screaming at Kotori.

"It's all your fault! They had their whole lives ahead of them! My little girl - my baby - wasn't even fourteen yet! She wasn't even a teenager, and now she's **dead**! Is that what you wanted? Is that what your aim was? I hope you're happy! My baby girl's dead because of you!"

Kotori slowly looked at the ground. The woman grabbed Kotori by the shoulders, shaking her, trying to get her attention. Her voice was drowned out, and eventually her husband moved to hold her back from Kotori in case she did anything else, and someone moved forward to help Kotori move. The Jounin couldn't feel her feet. The arm moved around her shoulder to guide her away, and the pair moved to a quieter place as the small crowd of people tried to calm the poor mother down.

"It was me…" Kotori finally whispered, her fingers tips touching the red cheek and she gradually looked up at Kakashi, who seemed concerned, even with a mask and headband in the way, "It was all me…"

"No." Kakashi whispered immediately, frowning and they didn't talk for a moment. He kept an arm around her comfortingly, whispering again, "It's difficult to deal with… But you can get over it…"

"I don't want to…" Kotori murmured back, looking down. They sat down on a small bench, her legs weak, "If I do, I'll forget them…""You won't." Kakashi insisted softly, but she shook her head and closed her eyes, shoulders slumping. She clenched her fists once more, biting her already wounded lip. He made her look up, a finger under her chin, and wiped away the dribble of blood before it could dry.

"You never wear your hair down." he commented, trying to change the subject, "You should wear it up… You suit it more."

Kotori didn't talk back and Kakashi's eye softened as he watched her, and she got to her feet. She looked down at him sadly, the life in her eyes gone and he nodded a goodbye to her. Kotori walked towards the steps, but someone stood in his way.

"Hey, Kotori…" Seiso said quietly, but she walked past him like he wasn't even there. The man looked away, turning and watching Kotori go and he let out a sigh before letting her leave.

Kotori walked down the streets. She didn't know where she was going. Her arms hung by her sides, as they felt too heavy for her to do anything else. Her lower lip hurt and her cheek still burned. She was sure there was a mark. If people were milling about on the streets, she didn't see them. She didn't see anything. She felt a drop of rain landing on her head and some people retreated into their homes before the rain caught them.

The lake in front of her rippled as raindrops hit the surface. The rain was coming down hard, and Kotori was already soaked, but she didn't care. Slowly she sat down on the edge, sliding her feet into the lake, ignoring the fact her sandals were still on. She stared at her reflection. No, it wasn't her. Just an empty carcass that was supposed to die back then. Not her team. _Her_ team. Perhaps this would help. Perhaps it would make up for it. She gripped the edges of the harbour angrily and narrowed her eyes, feeling the tears continue to stream down her cheeks. She hesitated, slowly moving her body further into the lake… it was freezing.

"KOTORI!"

She ignored the voice, no matter how urgent it was. She could hear someone running and something being thrown to the ground.

Engulfed in water, she closed her eyes and could feel the water rushing into her lungs. Suffocating her; doing the deed the enemy could not do. Her body slowly sank, and her throat burned. Her vision was turning black, and her breathing was slowing… She could see them in the distance. Akiha smiling at her, the young girl willing her to come deeper into the water. Into the darkness. Akimitsu waving. They were so happy… She could be happy with them, and teach them there… It would be perfect. She smiled, inviting water into her body.

Suddenly, someone yanked her up. She couldn't see who it was, as they were bringing her up from behind. She struggled momentarily, her team becoming a blur of bubbles as she was pulled further away from them. A burst of air surprised her and she coughed a little, but darkness was distracting her. True darkness. The thing she deserved. Utter black. She was rested on the ground by her saviour and she was shifting in and out of consciousness. Rain hit her eyes and she flinched, gazing up at the masked man. He continued to yell her name, holding her by the shoulders. She whispered something inaudible. Delusional.

"Kotori, please don't die on me, come on…" Kakashi hissed, feeling her pulse. Oh god. No. Nothing. No, not another one… Not her… He grit his teeth before putting his palm on her chest, attempting to get her heart going again. After applying pressure a few times he listened for breath. Nothing. He shook his head, running a hand through his soaking hair, the umbrella he held now blown away.

"Kotori, please…" he whispered once more, removing his mask. He would _not_ lose another friend. He refused. Not after Obito and Rin. How stupid could she be! Was she that devastated? Did she really think it was her fault? He continued to do CPR, silently begging for someone to appear and help him. He was suddenly getting worried that she wasn't going to come back… But he refused to believe it completely. He had to keep trying. After putting pressure on her chest five more times, Kakashi stopped for a moment, clenching his fingers over his other hand. He stared down at Kotori, pained to see her like this. Not another friend… Not like _this_.

And then she coughed. She started to roll over, coughing up water and Kakashi sighed heavily in relief, rubbing his eye, silently thanking any deity out there that brought her back. Kotori choked some more, slowly looking at Kakashi, frowning a little. She looked so weak and… Small. Like a child again.

"Kakashi…" she said softly, her voice husky, "Why…"

Kakashi shook his head, quickly picking her up.

"Don't talk." he whispered, and she rested against him, her eyes slowly closing again. He immediately ran down the street, heading for the Kuromura house. They would help. They would know what to do with their daughter. As he reached it, he suddenly noticed he had no hands to knock, and so kicked the door instead. In his urgency, he underestimated his strength and kicked the door open instead. Someone screamed and he looked straight at Hiyori, who was still in her funeral outfit.

"Hiyori, quick! Kotori needs blankets, anything warm!" Kakashi demanded, walking in and Hiyori, looking flustered, nodded and rushed down the hall, yelling from her mother. Yoshiko came through, and her face fell at the sight of Kotori.

"What happened?"

"She fell in the lake." Kakashi lied quickly, "She needs to be put in bed… She's barely breathing." he explained and Yoshiko led the way upstairs. Hiyori returned with many blankets, Jin by her side.

"Manabu!" Yoshiko called and Manabu came running, hearing the racket that was going on. Kotori soon lay in bed with pyjamas and many covers over her. Her hair was still wet, and there were a few candles strewn around her old bedroom.

Manabu quietly closed the door behind him as he stepped into the hall. Kakashi, Yoshiko, Hiyori and Jin looked at him.

"She will be okay…" Manabu confirmed quietly and they all sighed in relief.

"I need a drink…" Jin immediately admitted, walking down the stairs with her siblings. Yoshiko stayed behind with Kakashi, looking at him. He slowly looked up at her, feeling rather sheepish. She _was_ intimidating.

"Thank you, Kakashi…" Yoshiko said quietly. He knew this must be difficult for her, as she had no respect for his father. Although that angered him slightly, he stayed quiet about it.

"I couldn't just let her drown…" Kakashi said back softly and Yoshiko nodded, crossing her arms.

"She didn't fall in, did she." Yoshiko asked. Kakashi didn't reply at first, unsure of whether he should tell the truth. He decided he should, considering this was Kotori's mother.

"No."

This simple answer was good enough for Yoshiko, and they walked down the stairs.

"Would you like to stay, so your clothes can dry off?" Yoshiko offered, looking the silver haired man up and down, "I'm sure Takeshi's clothes can fit you."

"I'm fine, really." Kakashi nodded respectfully.

"If you see Takeshi, by the way, please tell him about Kotori. And Arashi." Yoshiko requested and Kakashi nodded. He let the house and Yoshiko sighed, sitting at the table with her children. She stared at the table as Jin looked sadly into her drink.

"Why did she do it.." Jin whispered, glancing at her mother for answers. Hiyori glanced up, large eyes tearing up at the thought of her baby sister committing suicide. Yoshiko sighed, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"She blames herself." her mother answered, clasping her hands together tightly to hide the shaking, "And I wish she wouldn't…"

"But, she just… We need to just say something…" Hiyori said hopefully, trying to think of a way to get Kotori out of that state. Yoshiko shook her head and Hiyori quickly went quiet.

"She needs to figure it out for herself." she finally stood up, opening her eyes. She looked at her children, and smiled slowly. Like a good mother should, she should be there and be positive and to encourage her children, "But she will. She's your father's daughter. She'll figure it out."

"Yoshiko!" Arashi yelled as he ran into the house. He was soaking and his hair fell over his eyes, but he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed his wife by the shoulders urgently, "Where is she? Is Kotori alright?"

Takeshi ran in after him, frowning. Yoshiko quickly took them upstairs, giving them any information Kakashi did not, and left the father and son alone with Kotori, who was sleeping. Her face was red and her breathing was heavy. Arashi gently kneeled down, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Her temperature is through the roof…" he sighed heavily, kissing her on the forehead before holding her hand. Takeshi watched from the door, narrowing his eyes. He quickly looked away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. How could Kotori be so _stupid_? Why did she think it would make it any better by jumping into a lake? He looked back round at his little sister. She was shaking underneath the load of blankets.

"She'll be okay." Arashi murmured, stroking Kotori's hair. He eventually stood up and walked towards Takeshi, who hesitated but nodded. She had to be okay. She was part of the Kuromura family, for god's sake.

"This is terrible…" Arashi mumbled, and Takeshi nodded before putting a hand on his father's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Arashi put a hand over his and looked at his son sadly, and then gave him a hopeful smile. Takeshi closed the door quietly and the pair walked down to the kitchen, and the girls looked over at them. Yoshiko got up and hugged Arashi tightly, while Takeshi sat down on the table.

"Where's Daichi?" Hiyori piped up finally, "Wasn't he at the funeral?"

"I think so. He never takes off his ANBU mask." Jin huffed, "He's all about work. It's so stupid."

"No negative comments in this house!" Yoshiko snapped, "Now, we're all going to just calm down and relax… Kotori will be fine."

"You don't know that." Takeshi argued, "Everything that has happened to her, thanks to fucking _Kotaro_, is making her weaker and weaker, we know that!"

"Takeshi, she's not getting _weaker_." Yoshiko insisted, "She'll get better and then she'll be a Shinobi again."

"But that's not good for her!" Hiyori interrupted, getting to her feet, "She's been through a lot of trauma-"

"And she's a Shinobi. She can get through it." Yoshiko glared.

"Besides, that choice is up to Kotori." Arashi added, and Yoshiko glanced at him and nodded, not thinking of that. Hiyori hesitated and looked down before nodding.

"I need to go home." she said, "I'll check back later and tomorrow." she said good bye to her family and took an umbrella by the door before leaving and walking down the street. Hesitating, she glanced up at the large house before making her way not to her house, but to the Hokage's office.

Kotori lay there peacefully. She slowly opened her eyes, staring at the blurry ceiling. Everything was quiet, and all she could see was the flickering flames of the candles. She preferred it when her eyes were closed. She could see her team then. Her lower lip wobbled and she closed her eyes tightly, but the image was no longer returning. Chills ran up her spine and she opened her eyes again, sniffing a little. Now that she was awake, her head was aching. Damn it, why couldn't she help them? Why was she so useless? She'd have to train now. Yes. Train. That's what she needed to do… It was raining outside. She could hear it. Oh well, she'd brave through it.

Biting her lower lip, Kotori made her way out of the covers, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet brushing on the cold hard floor. Her joints ached. Kotori narrowed her eyes at herself as she got to her feet, and her muscles hurt even more as she walked, but all she could do was fall into her mirror and she winced, clinging to the edge of it. She looked at herself in the mirror, gazing sadly at her hair that was strewn over her shoulder. Her skin was almost blue. Leaning on the mirror, she stumbled towards her door, falling forward and winced, clinging to the door of her wardrobe. She cried out as her weight forced it to fling open, and she fell to the ground. She shook a little, closing her eyes tightly.

"Kotori!" Jin yelled, opening the door to see her sister. She ran forward and gently helped Kotori to her feet.

"I need to…" Kotori mumbled, leaning helplessly on her older sister, "I need to get…"

"No! No, you don't! Kotori, please!" Jin insisted, putting her down on the bed, "I'm leaving for my house soon, okay? Please don't move while I'm gone!"

"But… I need to train… I need to help my team train…" she whispered, looking up at Jin. The brown haired girl frowned, looking at her sadly. Kotori gazed up at her, eyelids droopy.

"I'm sorry, Kotori." she said quietly, now forcing her to lie down. Sadly, Kotori couldn't fight back very much, and let her head flop to the side as Jin put the covers over her, "Good bye."

Kotori closed her eyes, hiding tears as Hiyori kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. As the door closed, Kotori's body relaxed and her eyes opened. She continued to just stare at the ceiling, the only thing worth listening to was the sad sound of rain hitting her window.

The Hokage linked his fingers as he looked at Hiyori. The young woman hesitated, hands together in front of her chest as she looked at him. He slowly nodded, looking back down at the papers as he read them over.

"So you are suggesting we take your own sister out of the ranks of the Shinobi?" the Hokage repeated, and Hiyori nodded.

"I don't think she's safe emotionally and mentally." she explained, "After Kotaro left… She hasn't been the same. I'm worried for her."

"Do you have anyone that agrees?" the Hokage asked, "If there are at least three people that agree with you, then we shall have a trial. If the outcome is that Kotori is unfit to be a Shinobi, then we will follow through with your request."

"I have Daichi Kuromura." Hiyori nodded, "And Manabu Kuromura."

"Is there anyone outside of the Kuromura family?" the Hokage asked, and they turned when they heard a voice at the open door.

"I agree." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, frowning behind his mask. Hiyori blinked, and the Hokage stared at him, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Kakashi." he began, "You were the one that insisted on Kotori's stability before. Are you sure?"

"Some people are more emotionally weak than others. They're easier to crack." Kakashi explained, walking over to stand beside Hiyori, "Kotori is one of those people, and I don't want her getting hurt any more than she already is."

"Hm. Alright. I will organise a trial for a time when Kotori is better." the Hokage agreed, "But remember. If the outcome is not what you want, it cannot be changed. This is Kotori's life, not yours… If she gets enough supporters and she shows positive signs of recovery, then she will continue as a Jounin of Konohagakure."

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Hiyori bowed her head and glanced at Kakashi before leaving through the door. Kakashi hesitated, glancing at her and then nodded a good bye to the Hokage before following. Hiyori glanced at him.

"Thank you." she stated, and Kakashi nodded a little. She looked down sadly, then spoke up again, "Do… Do you think Kotori will think we're betraying her?"

"Most likely." Kakashi answered honestly, "But she will get over it. And who's to say she won't get back to the way she was?"

"You _just_ said you don't think she's strong enough…" Hiyori sighed under her breath, looking away. Sometimes she thought Kakashi didn't know what was talking about; she didn't find his mysteriousness cute or funny, she found it irritating. She'd rather someone get to the point than act all mystical.

"People can be surprising. I just think it's safer to keep Kotori at bay." Kakashi answered back, and Hiyori looked up at him quickly. She hadn't expected him to hear her! She slowly nodded and looked back down.

The first few weeks were critical for Kotori: Manabu was in and out of the house at all times, and she was finally moved to the hospital much to the chagrin of Yoshiko. Manabu kept by Kotori for as long as he could. He didn't want anyone messing with her when he wasn't around. As he approached her room, he looked down at his clipboard and Manabu frowned. Although that wasn't unusual nowadays: the stress of having to care for his sister and other patients was too much, and he didn't have the luck to rant to his steady girlfriend like he used to. His time was devoted to Kotori.

Walking in quietly, he looked at the bed. She was stock still, as usual.

"Kotori?" he spoke humbly, walking over to the bedside, "Can you hear me?"

"Hng." she whimpered, fingers twitching. He rushed over, putting the clipboard down and taking her hand.

"Kotori, please… If you can, wake up and look at me." he whispered, "I just want you to do that for me."

"Mm… Who…" she groaned and her eyes flickered open weakly. She stared at Manabu, and her eyes slowly eyed, but she winced. Her body ached.

"Kotori, thank goodness. We never thought you'd make it past this stage." Manabu sighed in relief, putting a hand to his face, "I thought… Never mind. Would you like some water? Don't sit up too quickly. You shouldn't be sitting up at all, in fact."

"Nah…" was all she could muster as he helped her drink, and she coughed a little and wiped the dribble of water from her chin. She looked at Manabu sadly, and he gave her a hopeful smile before putting the glass down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." she answered quietly, and he nodded. The conversation continued like this, with Kotori giving mostly one word answers. But when the Kuromura family found out she was alright, they were ecstatic. Many visited alone, so they didn't all fluster Kotori.

Days went by. Days turned to weeks. Kotori was slowly managing to walk on her own, and Manabu and Jin claimed it was a miracle. The day Kotori was checked out, Takeshi was waiting at the reception for her. She walked slowly, and when their eyes met Takeshi put on a smile.

"I wasn't expecting you here." she admitted meekly. He nodded, taking her bag from the nurse. He allowed Kotori to lean on him tiredly, and she wrapped her small arms around his free one.

"I was the only one free." he admitted, "I'm glad you're better."

"It takes me to get pneumonia for you to show your true feelings?" she countered dryly, and he twitched and looked away, huffing.

"I was just a kid back then, you can't blame me."

"_I_ was the kid back then." she argued, ignoring a few stares she received from fellow Shinobi outside, "You were practically grown up. You had no excuse."

"Just hush." Takeshi smirked, "But you need to get better quickly. You're gonna be in front of the Hokage and his advisors soon, remember!"

"Huh?" Kotori huffed, clueless.

"Yeah." he nodded knowingly, although as unknowingly giving away something everyone else had done their best to keep secret, "To see if you can still be a shinobi. Don't be mad at Hiyori for it, okay? Oh, and Kakashi. Jeez, you've come this far with him… It'd suck for you to just waste that."

"What are you talking about? To be a shinobi? I'm perfectly healthy! I can still be a kunoichi! What did they say to the Hokage? I…"

She hesitated and closed her eyes, trailing off and leaning on Takeshi. He grabbed her, although loosened his grip in fear of harming her.

"You need to calm down, Kotori." he advised, "Manabu told me to take you to your apartment, but if you think you can't make it, I can take you back-"

"I can make it." she said stubbornly, and continued to lean on Takeshi as they walked. She had finally succumbed to Takeshi carrying her up the flight of stairs to Kotori's apartment, and with a bit of teamwork, they were through the door.

"Oh, uh. Kakashi." Takeshi blinked, seeing the man standing in the kitchen, "So you heard Kotori was getting out today?"

"Yes." the silver haired man nodded, putting down his book and watching as Takeshi gently set Kotori down on the arm of the sofa, his other hand dropping the bag to the floor, "I can take it from here, if you like."

"Thanks." Takeshi rubbed the back of his neck, "I need to go see Daichi about something anyway. Get better, sis. No straining yourself."

Takeshi glanced at Kotori, but walked out and closed the door quietly. Kotori turned her head slowly to Kakashi and got to her wobbly feet. He walked forward, but she stopped him with a wave of the hand and Kakashi did so.

"You…" she seethed as much as she could for someone in her condition, "How could you. You want me to stop being a shinobi?"

"… Kotori, it's not like I'm doing it to hurt you." Kakashi began as she walked towards him, "It's the complete opposite. I'm trying to help you!"

"No!" she cried, "Being a kunoichi is all I have left, Kakashi! Are you trying to stop that?"

"No. Kotori, I'm only looking out for you." he closed his eyes when she began to hit him in the chest, and the realisation he went through hurt more than her hits. She was still physically weak. Her clenched fists felt like taps, and when she realised this she broke down onto more tired tears. He took her wrists gently to stop her, "Please, Kotori, you know as much as I do that this is going to… To break you…"

"It won't!" she insisted, her voice hoarse. Kakashi let go of her wrists and she fell against him gently, folding her arms against his chest. Kakashi frowned, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly and stroking her hair. She buried her face onto him, trying to hold back her sobs. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on her forehead before slowly shifting it so he his cheek was against hers.

"I'm so sorry." he said quietly, and she buried her face deeper into his jumper.

"I miss them so much…" she whispered into him, barely audible, "Y-you… You may be the only person who can understand what I'm going through…"

"I do." he agreed, keeping his tone low and voice soft, "And I sympathize. I feel sorry for you. No one should go through the loss of a team. You should prove me wrong, though."

He looked down at her and, with blood shot eyes, she looked up at him.

"Get better. For your team… And for your family." he smiled behind his mask, "For me. But, most importantly, for you."

She tried to smile. The corners of her lips twitched and did their best, but she couldn't. But she nodded blissfully and closed her eyes, resting against him again. He looked down at her sadly, keeping a tight arm around her while the other rested on her shoulder. Slowly he took her to her bedroom and she lay down, glancing up at him.

"I never see you lie down." she said quietly, and he turned to her. As she wiped her eyes of tears, he hesitated and rubbed his chin.

"That's true." he nodded and walked round the bed. He slipped off his sandals and gloves, and removed his flak jacket before lying down beside her. She shuffled over, and he set the cover so it was over her but he was over it on his side.

"Thank you." she said quietly, and he looked at her curiously, wanting her to explain. But her eyes were closed and she was resting against him, and he hesitated before putting his arm around her shoulders so she was comfier and smiled a bit behind his mask. This was nice.


	71. Chapter 71

Kotori winced, eyes widening and she sat up and coughed. She continued to cough uncontrollably, wincing. She grabbed a nearby tissue and coughed up phlegm into it, making a face in disgust before scrunching up the tissue and throwing it in the bin by the bed. She looked round, frowning a bit at the sight of no one. Kakashi must have left. Of course he did, he had missions to do, unlike Kotori. She sighed a little and slowly got to her feet, taking a housecoat and wrapping it around her. She could survive on her own.

Looking down the hall, she could hear movement in the living room. She hesitated, eyes widening. Thoughts of Mizutakuro floated around her mind. She looked round the corner and sighed a little in relief at the sight of Etsuko Hyuuga instead. The young woman turned and nodded to Kotori respectfully, and Kotori sat down at the table.

"Are you warm enough?" Etsuko asked, "I only made you rice just now, in case anything else makes you feel sick…"

"I'm fine." Kotori nodded, feeling a bit dazed. She looked at the bowl of rice and then glanced at Etsuko, "Why are you here?"

"The Hokage sent me to check up on you." she paused, trying to find a way to word it properly and Kotori let out a low sigh. Etsuko frowned, playing with the tags attached to her belt, "He wants me to update him on your recovery. People have sent in concerns about your health, and he's planning on seeing you in trial."

"About my status as a shinobi. I know." Kotori said plainly, slowly eating her breakfast. She decided to change the subject, "What time is it?"

"Probably one in the afternoon." Etsuko answered, moving to look out the window, "I was thinking we could go a walk later, if you're feeling up for it. I heard Naruto wanted to see you, but Iruka didn't want him to barge into your apartment uninvited."

"Oh…" Kotori thought for a moment, trying to finish as much rice as she could to appear healthy, "Sure. A walk sounds good."

A walk didn't sound very appealing at all actually, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to appear as healthy and ready as possible so that Etsuko had a good impression. Etsuko glanced at the bowl, eyes widening.

"Kotori, you're eating way too fast! Slow down, we have all day!" she insisted, walking over as Kotori choked a little in realisation that she had, indeed, stuffed too much into her mouth at once.

After the ordeal was dealt with, and Kotori showered and dressed(taking her time at this point, as she didn't want to tire herself out and have to call Etsuko to help), they went outside. The sun was scorching hot, and Kotori was in a plain yellow sundress.

"Well, hey." Etsuko smiled, "At least you have a chance to wear casual clothing while you get better. It gets boring wearing the same thing almost every day, right?"

Kotori hadn't thought about that before. She did prefer dresses and skirts to her usual Shinobi outfit, despite the fact it was functional and easy to move in. Etsuko glanced at Kotori for a moment, blinking and Kotori looked down, biting her lip in realisation: her scars were showing because of the style of dress.

"Well… We all carry our scars." Etsuko reasoned, looking ahead, "It adds character, doesn't it?"

"I don't like it." Kotori retorted quietly, "It makes me look ugly."

"It doesn't make you look _ugly_." Etsuko sighed heavily, "Don't say stupid stuff like that. Sure, it's not, uh… Appealing. But it doesn't ruin your body."

"Can we go see Seiso?" Kotori changed the topic quickly, uncomfortable with where Etsuko was heading. Etsuko paused, tapping her chin.

"Seiso? Who's Seiso?"

"He-He arrived with me when we returned." Kotori answered, "He might be in hospital."

"No, Kotori. Remember it's been a month since you returned. He has a home for himself, now. Come on, I'll take you." the pair walked down the main street, Kotori avoiding eye contact with anyone she recognised. Etsuko glanced at her every so often, noticing that their pace was slowing considerably. She frowned.

"You sure you wanna head to Seiso's? It's pretty far off."

"I'm fine." Kotori insisted, and Etsuko said no more about it. Kotori sighed a little, trying to keep her back straight as she walked. She saw a few academy students up ahead, all looking rather solemn and Kotori hesitated, wondering what was wrong. As they passed them, she stiffened.

"I can't believe Akinobu's gone!"

"Yeah, he always came here every Tuesday to help us train with our shuriken!"

"I'm gonna become such a good shinobi, just for him! I'm gonna become a Sannin for him!"

"Yeah!"

_Akinobu did that_? Kotori wondered. She was surprised at how clueless she was. She had no idea Akinobu was even interested in the lives of academy students, but it sort of made sense. He had no family apart from Akimitsu and Akiha, and so he'd probably want to fill in the space of little siblings with academy students. Etsuko put a hand on Kotori's shoulder, and the older woman jumped, looking at her.

"Sorry." Kotori mumbled. Etsuko put on a smile and the two women walked towards a large home. Kotori paused for a moment in front of the porch which spread all around the house, staring at her reflection in a window. She had small lines under her eyes, and her hair was still down. She put her fingers through it and let it fall over one shoulder, before walking along the porch and round the house with Etsuko. They stopped, coming to the large garden, which had a small pond and flowers planted round it. Seiso was sitting on a chair beneath a cherry tree, something in his hands. Kotori made her way over.

"Seiso?" she questioned, his back to her. It looked like he was drawing. He stopped, and glanced at her. His face was no longer covered in bandages. His left half of his face was almost completely destroyed and scarred, and she leaned on the blossom tree.

"I'll be round the front." Etsuko excused herself, and Kotori nodded. She looked at Seiso.

"I'm glad you're alright." he looked at her, and she nodded. He eyed the scars on her chest before looking up at her again, "I visited you sometimes."

"Really?" Kotori smiled a bit, glad she wasn't forgotten, "Thanks. What are you drawing?"

"The tree." Seiso answered, and Kotori moved to look over his shoulder. She smiled a bit. It wasn't a masterpiece by any means, but it wasn't bad. With a bit of work he could sell it for quite a bit of money.

"I'm glad you came now, actually." Seiso said plainly, "Miss Risa is coming today."

"Risa?" Kotori mused, and Seiso nodded and got to his feet, putting his sketchbook and pencil down.

"The Hokage allowed me to stay, but I'm getting checked on every week or so by Risa, a Special Jounin." he explained, leading her into his home. It was spacious and very plain, but Kotori wasn't surprised. The walls, however, were cluttered with several paintings and masks, "She comes round to make sure my health is up to par and I'm not planning on killing everyone in sight."

"Right." Kotori nodded, and they heard a knock at the door. Seiso glanced up and walked over quickly, sliding it open and a young woman bowed respectfully, bright orange hair falling over her shoulder. It was pleated, reaching her waist definitely.

"Seiso." she greeted happily, walking in. She had large, innocent brown eyes. She wore an altered faded pink kimono, with a slit up the right leg to show black shorts. The sleeves ended just above her elbows, with small gold tassels and beneath she wore a navy tight jumper, the sleeves just after her elbows. Gladiator-like sandals covered her feet, and her headband was loosely around her neck.

"Oh, and Kotori Kuromura." she gasped, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. It's good to see you up and about again."

"Thanks." Kotori nodded, "And you are…?"

"Risa Sasaki." she smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kotori nodded, and Seiso smiled a bit. The trio made their way into Seiso's kitchen, where Risa checked up on Seiso's health and checked his facial scarring was healing up properly. Kotori hesitated, sitting at the table.

"Are you a medic-nin, Risa?" she asked curiously, and Risa shook her head.

"I wanted to be, but I didn't have the talent." she said politely, "But I know a lot about the body. Please stand up, Seiso."

Seiso did as told, and went through a few procedures before being allowed to sit back down. Risa smiled and looked at Kotori again.

"Are you ready for your trial soon?" she asked eagerly, "I'm sorry if that seemed too forward. I just want to know if you're able to stay a Jounin."

"I don't know when it is, yet." Kotori admitted, "Do you?"

"Oh! No, sorry." she sighed a bit, leaning on a counter, and Kotori glanced at Seiso as Risa spoke about how she wasn't allowed to know of important things like that. Seiso was watching her happily, as if daydreaming. Kotori smiled a bit and got to her feet.

"I just wanted to see Seiso. Thank you, Risa." she nodded, "I'll talk to you later, Seiso."

"What? Oh, of course." Seiso got up as well, and he and Risa walked with her to the door. Etsuko turned, waiting by the gate and Kotori walked over to her, looking over her shoulder, waving. Risa waved happily and Seiso waved modestly.

"She seems nice." Risa commented, "It's terrible what happened to her team. Neither of you deserved that."

"Hm." Seiso nodded, and the pair retreated to the garden,

Kotori looked ahead, clasping her hands gently behind her back. Etsuko didn't speak for a while, and neither did she. She didn't really want to have a conversation anyway. A sigh escaped her and Etsuko glanced at her before looking back ahead, and Kotori was subconsciously leading the way slowly to the training grounds. They stopped as they approached the grassy area, and Kotori looked over it sadly.

"Kotori, would you like to go for some lunch?" Etsuko asked, looking at her, "I don't think you should be on your feet for very long."

"I'll be fine." she walked along the grass and Etsuko sighed heavily, crossing her arms.

"Kotori, you seem to be getting better just fine." she stated, "I need to go report to the Hokage… Are you _sure_ you'll be alright?"

"Yes." Kotori nodded, not looking back. She just wanted Etsuko to leave. Etsuko nodded, looking at the older woman one last time before turning and leaping away. Kotori's shoulders sagged and she let out a long hiss in pain, biting her lip. Her muscles hurt. Kotori continued along the training area, turning her head slowly so she didn't strain her neck at a sound. Someone was standing by the KIA stone, and she wasn't feeling up to standing by someone else. She didn't recognise the person, though. They looked small, like a child maybe. From behind, the person was unrecognisable, but then she recognised the bee-like outfit. Biting her lip, Kotori stared some more. It couldn't be… It looked like Akinobu. No.

"Kotori?" she felt a hand take her arm and she jumped, looking at Kakashi. When did he get there? She blinked rapidly, and Kakashi looked at the KIA stone, and she followed his stare to see no one.

"What were you looking at?" he asked, and Kotori opened her mouth to answer, staring in disbelief before shaking her head.

"Nothing. Caught in a daydream." she answered, and Kakashi watched her before gently tugging on her arm and leading her down the street back into the centre of Konoha.

"I don't have any missions right now. Do you want to go a walk?" he asked quietly. Kotori frowned a bit. _Everyone_ wanted to go a walk. She looked at him and then shook her head.

"I'd rather just go back home. I've already been a walk with Etsuko." she explained and Kakashi nodded. He looked up at the scorching sun, and Kotori stayed quiet. Surprisingly so. It was uncomforting for Kakashi. Kotori glanced away, mouth widening as she yawned and she covered her mouth to try and be polite, and he looked at her again.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, "Wouldn't you rather stop by a café?"

"I really just want to go home." Kotori said quietly, and Kakashi nodded and they continued. He wondered how long it would take for Kotori to get back to her normal self. He hesitated, looking away and Kotori blinked, suddenly straightening when she felt fingers link with hers. She glanced down at their hands and she smiled a little, looking back ahead, squeezing his hand gently.

They passed the academy, and Kotori stopped for a moment to see academy students fleeing from the large doors. Naruto was leading the way, and his eyes widened at the sight of Kotori and he waved eagerly.

"Kotori-sensei, you're back!" he cheered, and he stopped in front of them. He outstretched his arms eagerly. It took her a moment to realise he wanted a hug or something, and Kotori's eyes widened at the thought. She knelt down and hugged him, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji waiting at the end of the street. Kotori smiled at the feeling of Naruto's small arms around her neck, and she held onto him tightly. It was nice to hug someone so small and delicate. He grinned as he let go and she got up, wincing in pain a little.

"It's nice to see you back!"

"Hey Naruto, hurry it up or we'll leave you behind!" Kiba called, "We're not waiting forever!"

"Yeah yeah!" Naruto yelled back, and he looked at Kotori again. Kotori gave him a weak smile and he waved, running after his new friends. Kotori looked up at Iruka in class, and he waved eagerly at her and Kotori waved back before heading back down the street.

"Hey, Kakashi…" she began and he looked at her curiously, "Would you mind hanging around for a while? Just so… I don't do anything stupid."

"Sure." he nodded.

The pair hung around Kotori's apartment, sharing stories and eventually Kakashi sent Kotori to bed. She fell asleep almost immediately and he put away an empty glass before walking out of her apartment, turning his head to see Arashi and Yoshiko walking along the hall.

"Kakashi." Arashi greeted enthusiastically, Yoshiko merely nodding. Kakashi nodded to them both in return, "I take it you've been caring for Kotori."

"Just this afternoon." he answered, "Etsuko sent me down to make sure she didn't hurt herself while she finished her walk."

"She's healing up well, then." Yoshiko said indignantly. She knew fine well Kakashi was one of the shinobi that feared for Kotori's sanity. That's how she saw it at least, no matter what Hiyori or Daichi insisted.

"We're proud of her." Arashi interjected with a tired smile, wanting to calm his wife down a bit. Kakashi nodded, not wanting to irritate Yoshiko any more.

"She's asleep at the moment." Kakashi explained, walking past them, "She's had a long day, I think."

"It's only six." Arashi pointed out, but Kakashi said not another word and left down the stairs. Yoshiko huffed and walked into Kotori's apartment quietly, Arashi following obediently and just as silent.

The next morning, Kotori yawned and sat up with a groan. She got out of bed and walked into the living room, blinking to see breakfast laid out on the table, but no one around this time. She glanced from side to side suspiciously before moving towards it. She winced, a hand to her stomach and covered her mouth, staring at the food. But she sat down and gulped it down almost all in one and then got up. Showering wasn't as bad as she had imagined, but getting dressed ached her muscles. She had to work that out of her.

Leaving her apartment she jogged through the street, her salmon hair tied up in a high bobble to keep out of her face. She was puffing and trying to catch her breath after about twenty minutes. That was not good for her. She narrowed her eyes and continued, ignoring some people glancing at her, especially Shinobi. Anko stopped walking for a moment, turning her head sharply and gasping out.

"Hey Kotori, you're not supposed to be out running!" she called after her friend, but Kotori merely waved over her shoulder and disappeared round the corner. Anko sighed and shook her head before turning back to what she was doing.

Kotori stopped momentarily and gasped for breaths, hands on her knees. She wiped away some sweat and glanced up, looking at the hospital in the distance, and she could see the Hokage Monument as well. She frowned, remembering her time there, and all the visits.

_Guy crossed his arms as he stood by Kotori's bed. She huffed and looked away, albeit weakly. _

"_You know you shouldn't have done that." he stated firmly and she fiddled with her thin fingers. He watched her and then walked round the bed so she was looking at him, and their eyes met begrudgingly, "Kotori, I only recently taught you the Eight Gates. You're lucky most of your muscles weren't ripped to peaces."_

"_I lived though, didn't I?" she coughed, "Guy, you have to have more hope in me. I'm surprised you're even here."_

"_Huh?" he blinked._

"_I thought you'd be spending more time with that Lee kid." she looked down and Guy narrowed his eyes, gripping the side of the bed dangerously._

"_Kotori! I am one of your closest friends, I would never push you aside for a child!" he insisted, "How could you even think that? And besides, Lee… Lee needs the attention. He's a special shinobi, you know that."_

"_Whatever." she grumbled, "Go train with him instead. I'll do the Eight Gates by myself."_

"_You know who dangerous that is." Guy stated bluntly and she nodded, Guy sighed and nodded himself, deciding to be the bigger man and straightened up._

"_I'll let you rest." he left the room quietly, and Kotori scrunched her eyes up before putting her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? She was far too emotional! Rock Lee was a damn kid, and he deserved the attention Guy gave him!_

Kotori took in a deep breath and straightened up. She'd go to the training grounds and practice the Eight Gates. Perhaps starting on something easier was a good idea, but she never said she wanted to do something smart. She continued to jog, deciding to avoid the Memorial Stone and instead moved to the top of the Hokage Monument. She clenched her fists as she breathed heavily, looking over the village. She hesitated momentarily, wondering if this was really what she wanted to do. She did want to get stronger, but practicing the Eight Gates… She thought it over and decided it was best to try something else.

"Kotori?" a voice threw her off and she turned, looking over. Hiyori. She walked over to her and took her hands, "Kotori, what are you doing all the way up here? You could get sick!"

"Hiyori, I'm not in the mood. I need to train." Kotori pulled her hands away from her sister and Hiyori looked at her sadly. Kotori glared, "I need to prove myself to the Hokage that I can continue being a Jounin, thanks to you."

"It was for your own safety!" Hiyori insisted, "If you can forgive Kakashi, forgive me! But you'll see that I was only thinking about you!"

"If you were thinking about me, you'd talk to me and then let me admit it myself!" Kotori snapped, and Hiyori jumped at her hostility. Kotori didn't regret it, and she turned and faced Konohagakure. Hiyori looked down, holding her arms tightly over her stomach and stood beside Kotori.

"Kotori… You're not mentally ready for what's coming." Hiyori started quietly, "Kotaro is getting stronger and stronger by the day and you just lost your team. You're not ready to face him."

"Not now." Kotori finally admitted after a silence, "But I will be. I'll be the one to take that bastard down. Team or no team."

Hiyori looked at her and Kotori finally looked Hiyori in the eye, making the older sibling tense momentarily.

"I need you to believe in me." Kotori added, frowning, "I can't do this alone."

"…." Hiyori looked back over at Konoha, as if unable to admit this while looking at Kotori, "I'm sorry. I can't. You have others behind you."

"Like who?" Kotori yelled after Hiyori as she leapt down for the village, bounding along the roofs. Kotori clenched her fists and looked down, pursing her lips to keep back a cough. Eventually it escaped and she covered her mouth, turned and walked along the steps that led back to solid ground.

In Shishimora, the city lying in the land of Rivers, a man was thrown to the ground carelessly and he hollered in anguish as a foot slammed into his cheek.

"I'm asking, where the hell is Yasu Uruzama?" Miyori Akamizu snarled, leaning over. The old man whimpered and shook his head as best he could, and the woman hoisted him up by the collar. She had three or four men with her, whom were keeping watchers and passer bys back.

"I'm warning you, old man!" she hissed, "I don't like playing games like this!"

"I swear, miss, no Uruzama ever came through here! Never did!" he cried, "And no Orokiyami did, either!"

"Shit." Miyori dropped him and he immediately moved to his knees and bowed, whispering many thanks for sparing him. She stopped and smirked down at him, raising her eyebrows, "Safe? You think you're safe with me?"

She removed a kurasigama from her belt and slammed it down into the back of his neck without another word. A familiar teenager approached in horror.

"Miyori, you can't just do that." he drawled, "You said you would let him go if he told you what he knew."

"I said I'd let him go if I told me what I wanted to hear." Miyori corrected carelessly, "Gatsuki, you really have to start listening."

"What a psychopath." someone murmured, and Miyori cackled.

"Go get your mayor! We need to have a conversation with him." Miyori demanded, and a few young girls yelled and ran along the main road, heading for the mayor's house. Gatsuki narrowed his eyes and looked down at the dead body before looking back at Miyori.

"Sociopath, more like." he corrected, turning and yelling out, "I advise you all to leave and concentrate on your own business! Anyone who wants to try and be a hero can answer to her, and I'm sure that won't be a pleasant experience."

"Speak for yourself." Miyori tutted, hands on her hips. Gatsuki walked towards her and Miyori smirked down at him, "What'll we do now, huh? Kotaro wanted one of those Uruzama guys to come back with us."

"There are still more of them." Gatsuki explained, "Wherever they are. Some will probably still be in Kumogakure."

"Eh, that's dangerous." Miyori pointed out, although she didn't sound all too concerned. Gatsuki glanced at her and nodded, crossing his arms.

"We'd be safer if we waited for one to exit. We'll send a few spies to keep a look out and report back to Kotaro." he began, turning to two of their men and spoke to them quietly. Miyori rolled her eyes and turned, looking round. A group of men with Kotaro's symbol ran to them and nodded respectfully before explaining they had found Uruzama bodies a few miles away. Miyori crossed her arms.

"Well, that's just horrible." she claimed sarcastically, but then looked at Gatsuki and stated, "Those Uruzama guys are all bark and no bite."

Gatsuki nodded before turning to the two messengers and told them to report to Kotaro. The young teenager turned and looked at Miyori, who was strutting down the street and towards the approaching mayor, and Gatsuki sighed heavily before following after her to assure no more unneeded casualties.

Days after, Konoha received news of Shishimora's new ruling. Kotori walked down the street, persistent on wearing her Shinobi uniform(and her hair was still up), but she didn't look so lively. She stopped by Shushuya and ordered some sake. She drank quietly, staring at her reflection every so often, but she felt someone it by her and tap her shoulder.

"Kotori?" Seiso asked softly. He was wearing dark trousers, a green tshirt and a black jacket. She turned her head curiously, "Did you hear? About Shishimora?"

"Haven't heard about anything else recently." Kotori said dryly, finishing her sake and ordering more. Seiso frowned.

"If… if that hadn't happened." he began, "We may have died anyway. That Akamizu woman was searching for us."

Kotori tensed but nodded, not looking up this time. Seiso frowned, watching her carefully.

"Have you met Miyori Akamizu before?" he asked, "They say she's a psychopath."

"Most S-Ranked criminals are, Seiso." Kotori reasoned with a sigh and looked at him, "Yeah, I've fought with her. She's ruthless, and probably would have killed your family without a thought."

Seiso narrowed his eyes. He had noticed Kotori was on edge and very blunt lately.

"I found out your hearing is today." Seiso changed the subject, wondering if the trial had something to do with her mood, "How are you feeling about it?"

"I don't know." she admitted, "I… I've been looking for people to back me up. I asked Kurenai and she said maybe. I asked Anko and she said maybe. I asked my own father and he said maybe. My mother is the only one I know that is sticking up for me."

"What about your siblings?" Seiso questioned. Kotori paused, thinking about it.

"Takeshi might be there for me." she nodded, "Daichi, Manabu and Hiyori are against me… Seiso, will you be there?"

He looked at her. He studied her face before nodding.

"Yes, I will." he put on a faint smile, getting to his feet, "And so will Risa. She genuinely believes you'll pull through."

"She does?" Kotori asked and Seiso nodded again and said his good byes and left. Kotori looked back at her drink and smiled slightly, paid and left, heading down the street.

The next few hours went slowly for Kotori, but eventually she went to the Hokage's Residence, where a room was prepared for her trial. The Hokage sat at a table with two advisors on each side, two being his close friends Homura and Koharu. The third was Shkaku Nara and the last looked like a Hyuuga. Kotori moved forward and sat on a chair in front of them, and she glanced to the left, seeing her mother sitting with Seiso, Risa, Guy and Takeshi. A few other Shinobi she didn't recognise were also sitting with them. The last… Sanjirou. Her eyes widened at the sight of her old friend, and she looked left. Daichi, Manabu, Kakashi, Hiyori, Anko… People that disapproved of her Jounin status.

"Kotori Kuromura, you are here before us because some have claimed you are no longer mentally or physically fit to be a Konohagakure Shinobi. What do you say to these claims?"

"They're a load of bull!" she immediately snapped, "I am recovering quickly physically and mentally, I'm not the least bit scarred or-or -"

"I disagree." Daichi got to his feet and walked forward. Kotori slinked back in her chair, grinding her teeth behind closed lips. Daichi glanced at her, and then turned to the five in front of him, "Months ago she was on a mission to take care of a thief. During that mission she found out they had news of Kotaro and, in a flurry of rage, broke the thief's fingers to gain information from him."

"Is this true?" the Hyuuga stared and Kotori nodded slowly. She remembered that. Daichi paced in front of his sister.

"Interrogation was not your job, and the fact that she became so enraged so easily at the fact he _may_ know information tells me she isn't prepared, especially if a mission revolves around her brother."

_He says that like Kotaro isn't related to him._ Kotori thought bitterly. The Hokage nodded and Daichi sat back down. Kotori glared and got to her feet.

"He wouldn't talk otherwise! I had to use force-" she insisted, and the Hokage raised his hand to hush her. She quietened down and sighed, sitting back down. The Hokage glanced to his left.

"Does anyone else have any other information?"

"What about when you ran off?" Koharu questioned, "Tell us about that."

"What?" Kotori blinked. Koharu glared.

"Your brothers Manabu and Takeshi went on a mission to investigate an attack ordered by Kotaro. Following that, during the night, you left on your own accord without telling anyone."

"And Kakashi Hatake went with you." Homura added, glancing at the silver haired man. Kakashi smiled nervously and Kotori glared.

"That's true, I did. But it was for the good of the village." she stated firmly, "I know Kotaro better than anyone else,-"

"I don't think you do." Shikaku challenged, "Orochimaru spoke with Kotaro many times more than you before they both defected."

"Yeah, but he's my brothe-"

"What about the time you went after Kotaro on your own? Your father had to rescue you before you died, and he broke your leg in the process." the Hyuuga questioned, "You've been limping ever since, haven't you?"

"Did you ever get proper care for that?" someone called from the right and she turned, "As in physical therapy?"

"No, I was too busy…"

"Going against orders." Homura finished, and Kotori glared, "And you almost assaulted a fellow Kunoichi, Nariko when she spoke to you about Kotaro."

"I was irritated that day-"

"Irritated? More like uncontrolled. Nariko is an ally of yours, and if you cannot tell your partners from your enemies…" Homura lectured, "The damage you also caused to the training grounds during some 'training' months ago is more evidence that you cannot handle pressure like this."

"Everyone has their off days!" Kotori barked, and Homura snorted and clasped his hands on the desk. Kotori clenched her fists. She knew she was losing this battle. She glanced at her mother and Sanjirou desperately, wanting anyone to save her. And then Seiso got to his feet.

"With all due respect, Lord Hokage." he began, "But Kotori saved me from death during a B ranked mission."

"But the rest of your clan died." the Hyuuga pointed out, "As did her team."

"If she truly could not tell friend from foe, I would not be here." Seiso reasoned calmly, "Her strength as a Shinobi was not the reason my family died. It was the quantity of our enemies."

"Also…" The Hokage spoke, surprising most. They glanced at him, "She helped save your daughter, did she not, Hono?"

He glanced at the Hyuuga, who flinched but nodded.

"She did." he nodded, "Etsuko almost went her life without the use of chakra, and if it weren't for Kotori and the assistance of her shinobi, Etsuko would be a civilian by now."

"Bring Etsuko in, please." the Hokage request, and Kotetsu bowed his head and moved for the door. He was gone for only a few seconds before returning with the young Hyuuga, who stood beside Kotori.

"When you checked up on Kotori, how was she doing?" the Hokage questioned.

"She was healthy, if not a bit weak." Etsuko answered, "She took in all the food I gave her and was happy to walk around Konoha."

The Hokage nodded and glanced at Manabu.

"How was she in the hospital, Manabu?"

"Her recovery from pneumonia is definitely impressive." the young man nodded and the Hokage nodded. Hiyori stiffened, clenching her fists.

"But Hokage!" she got to her feet, "You cannot possibly think she's alright! She tried to commit suicide! She's unbalanced!"

"What?" Hono demanded, and Koharu and Homura looked at Kotori accusingly. Kotori felt her whole body tighten. As far as she knew, her attempt was kept on the down low, and her family had told people she fell into the lake instead. The Hokage frowned.

"Is this true?" he questioned. Kotori opened her mouth, speechless and unsure what to say. She looked down finally, unable to answer. Kakashi quickly got up.

"Lord Hokage, that's false." Kakashi stated firmly, "I was with her when she fell in. It was raining and the harbour was slippery, but Kotori wanted to try and get the umbrella that blew away. She fell in after leaning too far forward."

"Wouldn't a Shinobi of Jounin level be able to gain enough balance back?" Koharu persisted. Kakashi glanced at her.

"Lady Koharu, Kotori had just been through her team's funeral. She wasn't prepared to get back on her feet right away." he answered, and Kotori smiled slightly at the pun, "But she did fall in. It was not suicide."

"Unless you have anything else to tell us, please leave the room as we make our decision." the Hokage called, and they left in a huddle. They moved to a room to wait and Kotori avoided Hiyori. Instead, she made her way for Sanjirou and hugged him tightly, digging her face into his warm chest. He hugged her back, closing his eyes.

"Kotori, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." he said, "But after Kakashi sent me a letter about your team, I just… I tried my best."

"You being here at all is good enough for me." Kotori smiled faintly, finally letting him go. Yoshiko approached and pat Sanjirou in the shoulder, while Kotori looked round at the people. They were still separated into their groups, as if they felt obligated to avoid the opposing side until the trial was over. She walked over to Kakashi, who was leaning by an open window.

"Thanks." she said quietly, and Kakashi looked at her and shrugged.

"You pulled through, Kotori." he explained, "You showed me you can get past your troubles. You've definitely proven my wrong."

"But you lied." Hiyori interrupted, glaring, "How could you lie to the Hokage?"

"You weren't there." Kotori glared, and Hiyori looked at her.

"Kakashi _told_ us it was a suicide attempt!" she hissed, "Lying to the Third is one of the worst things you can do as a Shinobi. What's happened to you both?"

"Humph." Kotori turned her head and Hiyori glared before walking away down the hall, disappearing. Kakashi watched her go before looking at Kotori and put a hand on her arm.

"She'll pull through." he assured, but before anyone else could approach, the door opened and Kotetsu allowed people to re-enter. Kotori sat down on her lone chair and the Hokage glanced round.

"Raise your hand if you feel Kotori is fit to continue as a Shinobi." he said loudly, and Kotori scanned the room. Almost half, if not a bit over. Everyone on the left had their hand raised, as well as Kakashi and two others on the right.

"And if you feel Kotori should give up her rank…"

The rest raised their hands. Kotori gripped her fingers nervously on her lap, looking back at the Hokage.

"Kotori Kuromura, we have decided…"

Her eyes widened.


	72. Chapter 72

"We have decided you will be stripped from your ranks as a shinobi, and will continue life as a civilian."

Kotori stared. Yoshiko leapt to her feet, calling out obscenities and demanding a retrial. Kotori couldn't even think. She fell to her seat, staring at her hands. She would never be a kunoichi again? She would never get the chance to protect her village?

"Yoshiko, please!" Sanjirou attempted to soothe the infuriated woman. Takeshi attempted to help, but Homura spoke.

"I feel you are far too unstable mentally to continue being a shinobi; it is for your own good. If you were to continue, I fear you would lose all sense of morality and fear." he narrowed his eyes, "That is dangerous for a kunoichi of your strength."

"Your physical health has also been declining." Koharu continued for her friend, "You have not been eating properly unless someone else makes you food, I've been told, and your battle wounds do not heal properly because you don't get the correct treatment."

"On the other hand." Shikaku snorted, "You are of the Kuromura family, and they are all very strong people. Your boisterous personality and strong opinion here swayed me, and the evidence shown by your supporters makes me feel that you do have a shred of hope, at least."

"You saved my daughter." Hono frowned and crossed his arms, "Though I do not feel only obligated to wish for your recovery and side with you. The way Etsuko speaks of your recovery in such an admiring way, and I know you can continue to be a Jounin if you tried hard enough. However, I understand that it is the Hokage's decision in the end."

Kotori was rigid. She stared at the Hokage, waiting for his explanation.

"The shinobi of Konohagakure carry the will of fire within them. They are willing to protect their village at all costs, even if it means their life. I don't doubt you would spare your life for the citizens of this village. I also don't doubt that you hone the will and strength to protect them. What worries me is that, when it concerns your brother, you lose that will and your morals. You lose all sense and make rash decisions." the Hokage met her eye, "As Homura said, your strength is great, but you lack the control you need to keep your emotions in check. I feel recent situations have taken a toll on you…"

"But- Please!" Kotori got up finally, walking towards the desk, "Being a Shinobi is my life! Protecting the citizens, helping those that can't help themselves! I don't care if it seems like I can get out of control, if you take this away from me, you take away everything I am! I can change! I can leave Kotaro out of my life! If you would please just let me keep my Jounin status… Please, Lord Hokage."

"Hiruzen." Koharu warned under her breath, and the Hokage stared at Kotori. She was in near tears, and the old man closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. A sigh escaped his lips and he waved a hand.

"Kotori, the case is settled and closed." he told her firmly, "However, I may reopen it in a month to see if you have improved."

"A month?" Takeshi demanded, "That long?"

"No more arguments!" Hiruzen raised his voice harshly. People began to leave quickly and Kotori put her head in her hands before storming out to the hall. She didn't know where she was going. Stopping by the balcony, she looked down at Konoha, hearing footsteps behind her. She turned, seeing Sanjirou and her mother.

"Kotori, I…" Sanjirou didn't know what to say. He sighed softly as she turned away from him, and he walked over, "In a month, trust me. You can get your job back."

"Also, we're to refer you to a doctor to check up on you properly, not just Etsuko." Yoshiko added, "You'll be getting two, they share shifts, but they're siblings."

"Right." Kotori leaned on the balcony, staring out at Konohagakure. She sighed a little, "A month, huh…"

"Yes." Sanjirou hesitated, "Kotori, you can't do anything outrageous during that time, you know that, right? Nothing to do with Kotaro, no missions. Nothing."

"I think I'll travel." Kotori straightened up, "I've always wanted to visit Kumogakure."

"Kotori, Umuzura came from there!" Yoshiko lectured as her daughter walked past her and down the hall, "What if one of them find you? You'll be dead!"

"None of them survived, so they won't know what I look like." Kotori retaliated calmly, heading down the stairs with Sanjirou and Yoshiko following close behind. Kotori smiled a little, "And then I can go to Getsugakure. That place is supposed to be packed full of casinos and good food!"

"I think she's lost her mind." Sanjirou muttered to Yoshiko. Kotori turned, and Sanjirou stiffened. She must have heard him.

"I'm not going crazy, and I'm not doing this out of bitterness." Kotori frowned, "I'm leaving for a few weeks is all, I'll come back for my trial and then I'll become a Jounin again. Maybe this is exactly what I need."

"But if you leave, no one can keep an eye on you." Sanjirou sighed, "No one can make sure you're healing well."

"You'll know if I don't get any better," she laughed, "By the fact if I don't return!"

"That's not funny!" Sanjirou yelled after her as she walked down the street. Yoshiko grabbed his arm as he moved to go after her and he looked at the older woman.

"Leave her. She'll get bored of the idea as soon as she reaches her apartment… All the same, just in case…" Yoshiko looked down the road, "You go tell the Hokage her plan, I'll go make arrangements to make sure she's kept busy."

"Alright." Sanjirou turned and rushed back up the stairs.

Kotori hummed as she entered her apartment, looking round the room. She knew exactly where she'd go. She grinned, but then heard a knock at her door and she turned, opening it. Kakashi, Iruka and Kurenai were there, and they walked in after Kotori invited them to do so.

"You're awfully cheery. I heard what happened." Iruka frowned, "I'm sorry, Kotori."

"I get a retrial." Kotori mused, "So I think I'll be taking a break for a few weeks, you know? From Konoha, from missions… I'll travel."

The trio glanced at each other. This was what Yoshiko warned them about.

"Oh, well you could do that." Iruka began, "But maybe you could spend some time in the academy with me instead. Just because you're not officially a Shinobi doesn't mean you can't-"

"Hang around kids every day? I admire your strength to do that Iruka, but I can't." Kotori shot the suggestion down immediately, getting a bottle of sake and a small glass. Kurenai tensed, frowning.

"Why not help me then?" she asked, "I plan on becoming a Jounin, you can help me prepare for the Jounin exams that are coming up, can't you?"

"Asuma or someone can." Kotori sighed, sitting down at the table. Kakashi stepped forward, leaning on the chair opposite her and she looked up at him, raising her eyebrows, "What's your plan to distract me, Kakashi?"

"We could visit grandma Sayuri." he suggested, and Kotori paused, looking down at her drink, "She'd like to know these updates and would probably like to see you, too. The last time you contacted her was Christmas, right?"

"Grandma Sayuri?" Iruka and Kurenai looked at each other. Kotori looked away.

"I can send her a letter." she excused, gulping down the glass and then refilling it. Kakashi narrowed his eyes a little.

"But you know she'd prefer a face to face visit." he explained, "It'll waste a few days at least and it will get you away from Konoha, like you wanted. And, if needed, I can go with you."

"Hmph." Kotori glanced up, and Iruka and Kurenai smiled a little in amusement. Kotori nodded, "Alright, fine. We'll visit Grandma Sayuri."

"Great." Kakashi glanced at Iruka and Kurenai, and Iruka nodded and left the room, rushing to the Hokage's office. Kurenai smiled still.

"How long do you think this will take?" she asked, "Just so I can tell Guy and the others."

"Probably a week." Kakashi answered and Kotori got up and left, claiming she was off to pack. Kakashi sighed a little and Kurenai watched Kotori disappear before looking at Kakashi again. Kakashi looked back at her, "I'll keep an eye on her, and send updates regularly."

"Right." Kurenai nodded, "Just make sure she doesn't do anything drastic."

"Of course." he watched her leave the apartment and turned his head to see Kotori approaching with a small bag. She dropped it onto the table and removed her flak jacket, setting on the back of her chair and Kakashi's eyes wandered from her to the portrait of the young Sayuri on the wall. Kotori followed his gaze before rolling her neck and taking her hair out of its bobble.

"So, is anyone else going to go with us?" she asked, not looking up as she checked the bag. Kakashi frowned, looking back at her and Kotori continued, "In case you need two people to watch over me."

"Are you suggesting you're going to be difficult?" Kakashi challenged, amused. The corner of Kotori's lips twitched and she glanced at him then shrugged and Kakashi put his hands in his pockets, "Well, we'll leave tomorrow morning. No point in leaving when it's nearly evening."

Kotori looked out the window and saw the sun slowly setting. He was right. Kotori sighed a little and looked at him.

"Well, then I might as well go out." she decided, "Can't stay in moping all the time."

"Kotori, you can't keep avoiding your condition." Kakashi glared and followed her out of her apartment. Kotori ignored him and he walked along beside her, "You're not 100% better, but it's not going to go away if you ignore it."

"I'm not ignoring it, I'm tackling it."

"In the wrong way. At least don't drink a lot tonight." Kakashi reasoned, and Kotori looked at him. He stared defiantly and Kotori looked away eventually before nodding and clasping her hands behind her back as they walked.

"Alright, alright." she nodded, "I won't drink too much."

"Good." he smiled successfully and then looked ahead, seeing Anko with Seiso and Risa outside Shushuya. When Anko spotted them she waved eagerly and grinned.

"Kotori, first round of drinks are on me! What'll you have?" she offered as they walked into the restaurant, heading for a booth near the back. A few Jounin were there already, and Kotori paused before smiling a little.

"I'll just have some juice for now." she nodded, and Anko started.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Anko demanded, and Kotori shrugged. Anko waved a hand as she walked off to order the drinks, "Well, alright!"

Risa smiled, sitting by Kotori, Seiso on her other side, and Kotori glanced at her.

"So, I hear you want to go travelling until your retrial." she began softly, "Any plans?"

"Well first off I'll be heading to the mountains near the border to visit a family member." Kotori sighed, inspecting her fingernails. She felt rude and quickly looked at Risa and put on a kind smile, although she was tired, "And then I might go to Getsugakure for two-ish weeks."

"Oh, really?" Risa blinked, "But, Kotori-"

"Look, I don't want any lectures, I've already gained one from my best friend and my mother." Kotori sighed dramatically, then she turned and studied the Jounin around her, "Speaking of, where's Sanjirou? Has anyone seen him?"

"He said he'll be a bit late." a woman answered, and Kotori leaned back with a nod. Anko returned with drinks and Kotori downed hers easily, looking at the empty glass. People laughed around her, and she felt like an outsider. They all had something she didn't. This fact hit her like a pile of bricks. Glancing at those around her, she hadn't felt the dire need to leave them all as much as she did now. Twirling the glass in her fingers she got up and excused herself, heading outside. Footsteps followed her and Seiso joined her side.

"It's too smoky in there." he said quietly, and Kotori smiled a little. He crossed his arms and looked at her, frowning, "Kotori, are you going home?"

"No." she looked at him, "I might take a walk, just to get over what happened today."

"The Hokage will rethink his choice." Seiso claimed, "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." Kotori spoke adamantly, "But I don't think Shushuya is for me right now. I'll head somewhere else."

"If you're sure." Seiso watched her walk down the street. He hesitated, wondering if he should follow, but finally decided to return to Risa and the rest of his new friends.

Kotori walked along the edge of the village, seeing hardly any people. A few young children were chasing each other by the river until a woman called them away, and Kotori was then left by herself. She clasped her hands behind her back as she kicked some leaves out of her way and she smiled gently. Her eyes studied her surroundings before spotting a small building in the distance. The entrance was lit by a hanging red lamp, and she walked over and peeked inside. It was almost empty, apart from a figure by the window to her left. She walked in, curiosity getting the better of her, and she sat by a table for two.

"Hello." a young girl, no older than sixteen, smiled as she came from the back. She brushed off her apron, "How can I help you?"

"Uhm. Just some tea and dango." Kotori requested, and the short haired girl bowed her head respectfully before rushing into the back. Kotori looked around. The room was quite dark, minus a few candles hanging from the ceiling. The walls were painted with all sorts of scenes, from a meadow of grass to a forest of blossom trees. The young girl returned finally.

"Thanks. Who drew all these?" she asked before the girl could escape, and her cheeks glowed a healthy red.

"I did." she answered, "I get bored when no one visits, so I paint." she smiled politely. Kotori nodded.

"So the owners don't mind?"

"Owners? I am the owner." she explained, "I live in the back."

"By yourself?" Kotori asked in awe, staring. The young girl looked down then shrugged and nodded before approaching the cloaked figure by the window. Kotori looked down at the tea and took a quiet sip, smiling when the warm liquid ran down her throat. It warmed her whole body. She leaned back on her chair and ran her fingers through her hair idly, hearing the figure - who appeared to be an old woman - chase the young girl off. Kotori thought nothing of it, as the girl seemed quite happy to leave her alone and head into the back.

"You…" the old woman began, getting to her feet. Her hood fell back slightly to reveal a head full of white hair pulled back, and Kotori turned. Her nose was pierced with what looked like a bone, and tattoos graced the woman's tanned arms.

"Young Kuromura. Show me your hand." she demanded, and Kotori paused before offering it to her, palm up. Kotori wasn't one to believe in tarot cards and palm reading, but she felt slightly threatened by this woman's dark eyes. She studied Kotori's palm with interest, "Hmm, a dark future. You must travel a great distance soon, yes?"

"Uhm, yeah." Kotori nodded. Her heart was racing, but she couldn't be fooled so easily: news of her leaving Konoha had spread like wild fire through her circle of friends, who's to say someone like this lady didn't overhear?

"You must do so alone, dear." she eyed Kotori's face and Kotori narrowed her eyes. The woman let go of her hand, explaining, "You must leave Konohagakure alone and return alone."

"Why?" Kotori huffed, "I can do what I want."

"You may, but you will put the people you travel with in danger." the old hag attempted to reason, "Trust me, Kuromura."

"Stop calling me t hat." Kotori demanded, and moved to get up, "Leave me alone, I don't need stupid threats from some old bat."

The woman narrowed her eyes, but there were three knocks on the door frame and the pair turned, the young waitress peeking out of the back to see who was there. Two figures standing at about 6ft lowered their heads to enter through the door. They were almost identical; they had long faces with wide mouth and thin lips. Their eyes were shut as if stuck in a permanently happy mood.

"Kotori Kuromura?" one asked, clearly a male. His straight mint green hair hung over his shoulder, reaching his ribs almost. He wore turquoise trousers and black sandals with a deep purple sleeveless jacket and gold rims. The collar stuck up to his chin with the top button undone and pulled back to reveal a black shirt. The second figure had the same hairstyle and clothing, but with reversed colours; deep purple trousers, turquoise jacket and gold rims. They both wore fingerless gloves, and she noticed gold hoops decorating the second's left ear.

"Who are you?" Kotori demanded, and the old woman glared and slowly backed up.

"We are Akiye and Akiyo." the first introduced, gesturing to his partner. He nodded politely and Kotori frowned. Akiye was a girl's name, which meant that one of them was a girl? That was hard to believe.

"Show me your Konoha symbols." Kotori demanded, "I've never seen you about before."

"We have permission to be here." the second countered, and the pair revealed a card each that proved it. Kotori studied them, seeing their home village was Kirigakure, yet they had no symbol on their body. She eyed them carefully still, feeling uncomfortable.

"We're here to take you to grandma Sayuri, as a favour to the Hokage." Akiye smirked with her feminine voice, "We'll be round to your apartment in the morning."

Finally Akiyo opened his eyes, revealing bright, innocent blue irises. Kotori stiffened, staring into them and his lips curved into a smirk.

"Shall we escort you back to your home?" he asked, "We heard about your situation. We don't want you doing anything rash."

Their constant smiles unnerved her, but Akiye's smile disappeared when they left the café. Kotori made sure to keep between them; being ahead of them would upset her, and she was sure the pair would disapprove of her lagging behind. Akiyo eyed Kotori before smirking once more. He seemed to like doing that.

"Do you like magic tricks?" he asked, and Kotori looked up at him. He made her feel like a child, and he raised an eyebrow at her silence, "Well?"

"I suppose." Kotori mumbled, and Akiye cackled as she inspected the surrounding bars and restaurants.

"That's a no, Akiyo. Leave the poor woman alone." Akiye drawled, and Kotori glanced up at her before looking at Akiyo. Said shinobi chuckled and looked back ahead, and Kotori sighed a bit and crossed her arms. Akiye looked back ahead when she was satisfied. Kotori turned a corner, leading them down a street before stopping by a row of apartments that were not hers.

"Well, here I am." she sighed, turning, "Thanks for walk, you two."

"Our pleasure. Now we know where you live." Akiyo smirked, seeming more threatening than casual. He saluted, "We'll see you later then, Kotori."

"Riiiight." she nodded, and the disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once Kotori was satisfied, she quickly turned and walked down another street, aiming to find anyone she knew. Fortunately the first person she bumped into was Iruka, who was on his way home from a few late hours at the academy.

"Kotori, you're still up?" he questioned, and Kotori sighed.

"Do you know who Akiye and Akiyo of Kirigakure are?" she demanded, and Iruka stared, taken aback by her sudden hostility. Kotori frowned and noticed she was being rather blunt and let out a long breath again, looking away, "Sorry, I'm a little stressed."

"Oh, no that's okay." Iruka excused, "Akiye and Akiyo? They're twins… They left Kirigakure when they weren't happy with how it was being handled, and they go around doing favours for the hidden villages when they don't want to risk their own shinobi. They do just about anything for money, if they agree to it."

_Just about anything?_ Kotori wondered, and the thought of Akiyo and Akiye saving a kitten from a tree came to her head. She twitched.

"So they're not dangerous? At all?"

"Well, there as dangerous as you or Kakashi in a battle." Iruka reasoned, "But no, they don't just attack out of the blue."

"Oh great." Kotori whined, "I just tricked them about where I live! I thought they were really creepy!"

"They do have that effect." Iruka laughed, "They'll figure out where you live, don't worry. I'll see you later."

"Uh huh." Kotori pouted, rubbing the bridge of her nose before walking to her apartment.

The next morning, Kotori groaned, rolling her head a little.

"Hey, Kotori ,wake up!"

"Nng…"

"Shake her, maybe?"

"KOTORI!"

"WHAT?" Kotori's eyes shot open and she glared, not really sure what to expect. Akiyo stared down at her, crouching on her bed and looming over her. Kotori felt her face go red. She was used to men in her bed, and usually she enjoyed it, but only when she invited them in and when they didn't creep her the hell out.

"Good, you're awake, I-" Akiyo began, but Kotori thrust her fist out, unsure what else to do. He leaned right, dodging it and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to a sitting position and he smiled as charmingly possible, "We're here to take you to Grandma Sayuri."

"Don't call her that." Kotori got up and stretched, then looked out the window. The sun blazed down on them, and she turned her head when someone knocked on the door loudly. Akiye rolled her head and made her way through the hall to answer it, and Kotori glared and scrambled over her bed to follow, Akiyo strolling after with hands in his pockets.

"Ooh, Hatake." Akiye chimed, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow, then looked at Kotori. Kotori waved a little, sighing.

"All of you wait in the living room." she ordered, waving a hand idly, "While I get ready."

"Yes ma'am." Akiyo sat down on a sofa, and Akiye wandered to the bookcase. Kakashi watched them both and walked over, sitting down on the sofa opposite Akiyo. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, who are you two? You're not from Konoha."

"Akiyo and Akiye." Akiyo smirked, "And you're Kakashi Hatake, hm?"

"You're both from Kirigakure." Kakashi stated, "Why are you here in Konoha?"

"We're doing a favour for the Hokage. We owe him one." Akiyo answered, running his finger along his jaw, "He wanted us to keep an eye on Miss Kuromura while she visited her grandmother and went to Getsugakure. We'll be personal body guards. If you like, you can go back to bed, hm?"

"I'm not doing this as a mission, I'm doing it as a friend." Kakashi retorted, "I can take her."

"Hey, buddy." Akiye started aggressively, "We promised the Hokage we'd do this, so we will."

Akiyo merely smiled politely, and Kakashi looked at them both.

"I don't want any of you coming with me." Kotori frowned, walking over. She was now dressed in her usual uniform minus the flak jacket, and her hair was held up in a high ponytail. Akiyo frowned, and Akiye approached her.

"No, we've been told to protect you and keep you from making stupid mistakes." she jabbed her long finger into Kotori and the smaller woman glared up at her.

"Kotori, I already agreed to go with you." Kakashi began as he got up and grabbed his bag, "Besides, I'd like to see Grandma Sayuri again, anyway."

"Hng." Kotori glared at Kakashi's defiant stance and Akiyo clapped his hands loudly, getting up and opening the door for them.

"Well, now what are we waiting for!" Akiyo began, "The sooner we start, the sooner we can get away from each other."

His eyes fell on Kakashi, and Kakashi tilted his head back judgingly before hauling his bag over a shoulder and walking out, Kotori following with her bag on her shoulders. Akiyo and Akiye cheerily following.

The trip was abysmally quiet for Kotori. When she wasn't expecting attacks from enemy ninja or sneak assassinations from people she didn't know, she was bored out of her mind. Even with Akiyo's attempt to entertain the group, Kotori wasn't up for it, and neither was Kakashi. He seemed to trust the pair as much as Kotori did. Akiyo was clueless to the dislike, but Akiye had caught in easily and sent glares every so often to Kakashi. By the time Kotori got over the irksome pair, it was dark and they stopped to camp.

The blaze of the small fire warmed Kotori's fingers, and she crossed her legs in front of the fire. Akiyo and Akiye were sitting together against their bags, Akiyo's eyes watching the dancing flames. Kakashi sat down between the twins and Kotori silently, glancing at Kotori. Akiyo frowned.

"So, when will we get to Sayuri's?" Akiyo finally asked. Kotori glanced up at him, and Kakashi answered for her.

"One more day. Depending on how long Kotori plans on staying with Grandma Sayuri, we could be out of Konoha for a week at most." he answered. Akiye nodded, stretching her arms forward and twisting one arm around the other.

"And then we can move on from Konoha!" she cheered, and Akiyo glanced at her but then looked at Kotori before grinning.

"You never answered my question properly. Do you like magic?" he asked, and Kakashi glanced from him to Kotori, and Kotori hesitated before shrugging.

"Yeah, sure." she nodded, and Akiyo mulled it over. She stared at him questioningly, "I don't want to see any just now. I just want to sleep."

"Right, then I'll keep watch." Akiyo got to his feet, stretching, "I need to take a walk anyway."

Kakashi watched Akiyo pace around them, and then glanced at Kotori as she lay down, using her back as a makeshift pillow. Akiye snickered.

"Hey, Hatake." she said quietly, and he snapped his head round, "Don't judge us because of where we're from. My brother may be too stupid to realise that, but I can. We're not gonna kill you in your sleep."

"Hm." Kakashi merely nodded and Akiye shrugged before leaning back further on her bag, crossing her arms over her stomach and shutting her eyes, crossing one leg over the other. Kakashi lowered his eye to the ground before shifting into a more comfortable sitting position. He wasn't very tired anyway.

The morning rolled round slowly for Kakashi, and Akiyo finally appeared. He smiled politely at Kakashi, yet the silver haired shinobi couldn't feel the sincerity that would come with one. Kakashi kneeled over and shook Kotori awake, and she grunted before sitting up and pulling her hair up in the ponytail.

"So, we ready to move?" Akiyo asked cheerily, and Kotori winced at his attitude and got up. Kakashi smirked a little.

"Hng." Kotori grunted, heading North. Akiyo blinked, and Kakashi looked at him and then followed Kotori. Akiye snorted, pushing Akiyo out the way and ran after the pair to catch up, leaving Akiyo to call after her and leap after them.

"Man, I thought you said this would just take a day more!" Akiyo demanded. Another night had gone by, and Kakashi looked over at him, frowning.

"I did, but I didn't expect a thunderstorm to turn up." he sighed, and Kotori laughed lightly. They could see the mountain up ahead, and it took a few hours to reach what looked like a cottage hidden between a huddle of trees.

"Is this it?" Akiye demanded, but before Akiye and Akiyo could do anything a figure shot from the bushes and slammed his arm into Akiye's neck and spun round, moving to trip Akiyo up. But Akiyo managed to flip and landed on his feet, while Akiye rolled back and crouched, glaring at their attacker.

"Wait, stop!" Kotori demanded, "Stop, both of you! Tsue, they're with us!"

"They…" Tsue glared, but turned his head to stare at Kotori. She frowned, and Tsue nodded and straightened up. The twins huffed and followed suit, Akiye rubbing her neck begrudgingly. Tsue led them to the door and held it open for them.

"Tsue? Who is it?" Sayuri demanded, walking through the halls with a walking stick. Kotori's eyes widened and she grinned, seeing her great grandmother approaching. She rushed over, kneeling down in front of the smaller woman and hugging her excitedly, making Sayuri yelp and pat her back.

"Kotori, I take it?"

"She brought Kakashi." Tsue explained, "And two others. Akiye and Akiyo."

"The tall twins?" Sayuri inquired, moving into the kitchen. Tsue confirmed this and the twins followed the group to the kitchen. Tsue began to get tea ready while Sayuri sat down at the table. Kotori smiled, sitting beside her and Sayuri hesitated, "Kotori, I heard about Kotaro."

"Really?" Kotori hummed, "Oh, I'd rather not talk about it. I came here to relax, actually. To forget about Konoha."

"Well, that certainly sounds like an idea!" Sayuri nodded, "Tsue, is the food ready?"

"Yes." he nodded, and Akiyo watched him with awe.

"Hey, how did you know to make all that food?" he loomed over Tsue's shoulder, and Tsue glanced at him uncomfortably before shrugging.

"I didn't. Grandma Sayuri did."

"What, can ya tell the future?" Akiye chuckled, and Kotori froze.

_You must leave Konohagakure alone and return alone._

Kotori sighed, and then smiled when Sayuri asked her if the trip took very long. The day went by quickly, Kotori spending most of her time with either Kakashi or Sayuri and Tsue. Akiyo was intent on hanging with them as well, while Akiye was happy to do chores Sayuri gave her to keep her negative self busy. By the end of the night, Kotori was sitting a few metres away from the cottage on the edge of ledge, looking over the forest. Kotori sighed, crossing her legs and gripping her ankles, hair hanging over her shoulders. Hearing footsteps behind her, Kotori's shoulders sagged and she looked down.

"Kotori?" Kakashi sat by her, legs hanging off the edge, "The twins are busy washing dishes. You alright?"

"Yeah, just mulling over today…" Kotori answered, shuddering a little at the strong wind, "We're staying for the night, I take it?"

"Mhm." Kakashi leaned back, watching her. Kotori finally looked round at him and smiled a little. He stared, "You're not coming back tomorrow, are you…"

"No." she shook her head, looking back ahead, "In the dead of night, when you're all asleep, I'll leave a letter. It won't tell you exactly where I'm going, but it'll comfort you enough to let you trust me and not make a fuss about it. I'll head to wherever I'm going and send weekly updates to you personally, but there's no saying on when I will really come back."

"And what will I tell your family?"

"Whatever you want. The truth. A lie." Kotori sighed, "You tell a lot of those for me. I'd rather you just told them the truth, and that it wasn't your fault. You're one of the reasons I wanted to stay, really…"

Kakashi looked down, saying nothing. Kotori looked up at him and frowned, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek gently, right above the mask. He looked at her and smiled a little, and Kotori got up and left him to his thoughts.

And so in the dead of night, when everyone was asleep, Kotori left a letter on the kitchen table. It didn't mention where she was going, but had enough information about money and places to stay that comforted Arashi and Yoshiko Kuromura. Eventually Kakashi began to get weekly updates, but kept them to himself. They never said where she was, but told him she was very happy, and that she missed him, but never mentioned when she could possibly return.


	73. Epilogue

_Kotori turned her head sharply, narrowing her eyes. She raised her hand and set her foot back, getting into a Taijutsu position. She wasn't going to take any more bullshit from anyone, especially the man in front of her. He had made her run all around this city and look like a fool, and now he was insulting her family? He wouldn't get away with that._

"_Come here and say that to my face!" she demanded. _

_He crossed his arms, the rich fabric of his coat rubbing against his skin. He smirked down at her, and two figures stepped forward. Guards? Swords? This was child's play for Kotori. She glared harder, hearing footsteps from behind as they entered the grand hall. By their silence, she assumed it was more guards attempting to take her down._

"_I'd rather stay up here. Why don't you go play some more?" he waved her off and turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks. With in seconds Kotori had leapt in front of him, blocking his path and the guards moved to unsheathe their swords, but as soon as they grabbed the handles their belts collapsed: Kotori had slashed through them with the kunai in her hand._

"_What did you call my father." she seethed, but she didn't want to wait for an answer. He opened his mouth and backed up, but her fist rammed into his jaw and sent him flying._

"_My lord!" the group down below yelled and ran forward, grunting and yelling when he landed on them, but at least he was safe. He groaned and sat up, tapping the tip of his nose and gasped._

"_I'm bleeding!" he yelled, then pointed, "You made me bleed! I'll tell the Hokage about this, Kuromura! She won't accept this!"_

"_I won't accept you talking crap about my family!" she called back, and leapt into the air, ready to take him down again._

* * *

_Sakura laughed heartily as she sat by the camp fire._

"_Naruto, she was only joking!" she teased, and Yamato smiled as well. The blonde huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. Kotori shrugged and leaned back, grinning at Naruto and Naruto looked over at her._

"_What?" he demanded, and Kotori rolled her eyes._

"_What?" she imitated, and Naruto grit his teeth, grip tightening on his arms._

"_Stop that!"_

"_Stop that!"_

"_I said quit it!"_

"_I said quit it!"_

"_I'm stupid!" Naruto said, proud that he had thought of a tricky plan. But Kotori blinked and smirked, looking away._

"_I know you are, but what am I?" she taunted, and Naruto hung his head in defeat. Kotori laughed, crossing her legs, "Look, kid, I've done that more times than you can count! All the stuff you try on me, I've done to others when I was your age. Hell, even Kakashi."_

"_Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto wondered, looking up at her, "Really? Did he fall for them?"_

"_What? No." Kotori frowned, striking a 'duh' tone. Yamato continued to smile and nodded, adding that Kakashi was a talented young man when they were just teenagers. Sakura sighed a little, twisting her fingers out of boredom._

"_I hope he's okay." she said idly, and Kotori looked over at the other girl. She was genuinely worried for their sensei. Kotori smirked._

"_Are you kidding? He's probably trying to do push ups right now. Don't underestimate him." Kotori urged, and Naruto looked from Sakura to Kotori before deciding to help._

"_Yeah, you should have seen him take down that Akatsuki dude!" he smiled, "He didn't have a chance against Kakashi-sensei!"_

"_Heh." Sakura put on a smile of her own and nodded._

* * *

_Osamu grunted as he skidded back on the water's surface, watching their opponent. He hurt all over. Kotori watched from the sidelines, wincing as she attempted to rip her arms from the concrete that held them, but was slow. Gaining chakra after using so much was difficult, and back up wasn't going to appear any time soon. She had to get out there and help them._

_Suddenly, the ground burst open. Vines shot from across the edges of the lake and wrapped around the enemy, digging into his arm to make sure he was kept in place. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the sudden trap and snapped his head round._

"_You think this can hold me?" he demanded, "That's pathetic! Do you know who I am?"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Osamu demanded, looking round as Eiji straightened up from the ground, wincing. That jutsu must have been tough. Suddenly he felt a burst of wind and turned, seeing Kishi stand behind him with her arm extended by her side. Small bouts of water were gathering around her hand like a broken circle, and was slowly extending._

"_Please move, Osamu!" she asked urgently, but her brother was staring in awe at first. She clenched her fists, and the waves of water surrounding her clenched hand snapped bigger, and the force was causing ripples in the water, "I said move! Please!"_

"_Uh-Right." Osamu jumped to the side, and Eiji ran over to Kotori, who was watching Kishi._

"_Osamu, over here!" Eiji called, and he turned, confused. He quickly leapt over, hesitating, but the pair turned at the sound of Kishi running. She ran faster along the water, yelling out in pain almost and she leapt into the air, slamming her hand down on the man. But as she jumped, Kotori could swear she saw the water around her hand take shape of a seahorse, its eyes narrowed and dangerous, before the water exploded onto the man's chest. He cried out in agony as a burst of chakra was released around his body, and the water seemed to wrap around him and crush him for a few seconds before releasing him, and he fell limp. The only thing holding him up were the vines. Kishi, on the other hand, collapsed towards the water. Kotori immediately felt her chakra return as determination soared through her and she broke free, Eiji and Osamu stepping back to dodge flying concrete, and Kotori zoomed across the surface to catch her._

"_Kishi!" Osamu cried, and Eiji watched silently, concern washing over his face. Kotori sighed heavily, watching the young girl fall limp. Straightening up, she walked back to land to join Osamu and Eiji, just in time to see three Jounin leap through the trees._

"_Kotori we heard- Oh." they stopped, frowning, "You took care of it then…"_

"_She did." Osamu pointed out indignantly. The Jounin laughed a little and Kotori smiled tiredly before reluctantly handing Kishi over to one of the more fit adults to carry her back to Konohagakure._

* * *

And there will be much more! Keep a look out for the second of the Kuromura trilogy, titled** The Will of Kuromura**!


End file.
